


Gaining Freedom by Mama_N4856

by Nightshade_12341



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creature Harry Potter, Cute Peter Parker, Deaf Clint Barton, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is Tony Stark's Child, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, No Horcruxes, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 145,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_12341/pseuds/Nightshade_12341
Summary: Harry si sta liberando. Intrappolato da Silente ai Dursley fino a quando non viene salvato da altri quattro poco prima della sua maggioranza, Harry si sta finalmente liberando e sta finalmente imparando la verità su chi sia. Sua madre era una kitsune con due compagni, uno James Potter l'altro niente meno che Tony Stark alias Iron Man. Tenuto lontano dal suo vero padre e dalla sua eredità kitsune Harry sta riprendendo il controllo e riprendendo ciò che è suo. Unisciti mentre trova la famiglia, trova compagni e trova pace con chi è. Può aiutare a riunire i Vendicatori come dovrebbero essere? Può trovare i suoi amici prima che succeda qualcosa? Chi è davvero Harry Potter?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Tony Stark, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Verse FF





	1. Salvataggio ed eredità

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gaining Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021563) by [Mama_N4856](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_N4856/pseuds/Mama_N4856). 



> Questo lavoro è di Mama_N4856 , tradotto da me. Tutti i diritti vanno a Mama_N4856.

Harry guardò verso la porta con la paura e il terrore che scorre attraverso il suo sangue. Era così spaventato da ciò che i passi in piena espansione portarono con loro che iniziò a tremare tirando le ferite che il suo corpo già conteneva. Ci fu quel momento di silenzio prima che la porta si apriva e la grande figura incombente di suo zio rimase incastrata dalla porta nella sua piccola cella di una stanza giù nel seminterrato. Dopo essere tornato da scuola per l'estate era stato trascinato nel seminterrato e in una stanza segreta che avevano costruito durante l'anno scolastico, era insonorizzato e conteneva l'essenziale più bello per evitare che la stanza puzzava. Era bloccato all'interno di catene che si collegavano a polsini runici intorno alle caviglie che gli bloccavano l'accesso alla sua magia e lo tenevano indebolito. Segnava ogni giorno sul pavimento sotto il materasso nudo che gli era stato dato e sapeva che oggi era il giorno prima del suo 17 ° compleanno. Stasera avrebbe attraversato la sua eredità mentre era rinchiuso da manette drenante magiche. Sapeva che non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla notte a meno che non accadesse un miracolo, e questo era qualcosa che non si aspettava perché sapeva che il resto non si prendeva più cura di lui dopo aver sconfitto Voldemort alla fine dell'anno scolastico quando aveva attaccato la scuola dopo essere stato lasciato da Draco che stava proteggendo i suoi genitori seguendo gli ordini al minimo indispensabile. Guardando suo zio si chiese perché non fosse entrato nella stanza e si fermò lì prima di cadere in un lavaggio di luce rossa. Fu allora che Harry notò le figure dietro suo zio e potevi tenere il susoffo di speranza.

"Merda! Harry! Cucciolo! Harry riconobbe le voci che gridavano mentre i tre uomini correvano attraverso la porta e al suo fianco.

Severus Piton cadde accanto alla sua testa tirando fuori la sua busta di pozioni tra le molte tasche della sua veste. Lucius Malfoy cadde vicino ai suoi piedi tirando la bacchetta secondaria, che non era registrata e non era sorvegliata, e iniziò a lavorare sulle rune rompendole in modo che potessero rompere le manette tenendolo al muro. Remus Lupin cadde in ginocchio correndo la mano attraverso il groviglio di capelli arruffati sulla testa di Harry lenindo il giovane nel miglior modo possibile e contenendo la sua rabbia a Vernon che voleva davvero uccidere per lo stato in cui aveva trovato il suo cucciolo.

"Questi sono stati creati da Silente e Miss Granger. Ma bloccato con l'aiuto dei due più piccoli Weasley sta ricevendo. C'è un liscivie su di loro, quindi tutti e quattro stanno ricevendo una spinta mentre viene prosciugato. Si aspetteranno una grande impennata stasera prima che sia completamente prosciugato. Lucio riferì mentre continuava a lavorare per rompere le manette. "Sta per avere una grande impennata quando si staccano."

"Sapevo che erano una parte di esso. Erano qui quando sono stato trascinato dentro, così come Molly, ma lei stava a guardare e si vantava di come avrebbero preso i miei soldi quando sono morto stasera. Harry sussurrò appoggiandosi al conforto che Remus stava cardando le mani tra i capelli di Harry.

"Li affronteremo tutti più tardi, prima dobbiamo assicurarci che tu sopravviva a tutto ciò che accadrà stasera." Severo affermò semplicemente mentre continuava a dargli da mangiare pozioni curative e a correre la bacchetta su Harry catalogando tutto in modo che potessero continuare la guarigione in un luogo sicuro. "Siamo scendere a dieci minuti prima che qualcuno si presenta."

"Portami fuori da questo inferno." Harry sussurrò. "Non mi interessa se sopravvivo alla notte, voglio solo assicurarmi che non abbiano nulla da me. Ho già fatto fare a Dobby una copia della mia vera volontà firmata nel sangue e nella magia ai goblin, ha cercato di rompere le rune ma non è stato in grado di farlo perché Vernon si è presentato prima di fare un'ammaccatura nell'array.

"Sopravviverai alla notte; sai che Sirio sarebbe andato più pazzo se non l'hai fatto e diventare il nuovo Signore Oscuro. Remus dichiarò semplicemente di non scherzare affatto sul fatto di ciò che la morte di Harry avrebbe fatto al suo Padrino.

"Molto vero, non possiamo avere che nessuno sopravviverebbe." Harry ridacchiò bagnatamente mentre le lacrime si formavano nei suoi occhi al pensiero del suo padrino e a quanto fosse vicino a perderlo due anni fa nel Dipartimento dei Misteri.

Fu al Dipartimento che divenne noto che Piton e Malfoy erano entrambe spie e che venivano tradite da Silente, che avrebbe lasciato Malfoy andare ad Azkaban per l'ira anche se aveva detto a Malfoy di partecipare in modo che nessuno fosse a conoscenza del suo spionaggio. Per fortuna, Harry aveva imparato la verità all'inizio ed era in grado di difendere Lord Malfoy salvandolo e guadagnandosi l'amicizia dell'erede Malfoy in ringraziamento. A causa dell'amicizia acquisita da ciò Harry fu in grado di aiutare Draco a mettere in scena gli eventi che fece pensare a Lord Voldie che stesse effettivamente cercando per tutto l'anno di seguire gli ordini che gli erano stati dati e in grado di ingannare tutti mantenendo i suoi genitori al sicuro mentre cercavano un modo per porre fine al bastardo.

"Ho quasi." Lucio affermò che quando le rune cominciarono a brillare quando terminò di distruggere l'array. "Ecco! Tiralo fuori di qui! Lucio dichiarò con un grido mentre sentivano i pop di apparizione provenienti dal piano di sopra.

Remus raccolse Harry tra le sue braccia e poi appaiato fuori dalla stanza del seminterrato e attraverso altri tre salti per portarlo in salvo senza essere seguito. Severo e Lucio distrussero entrambi tutte le prove che erano lì pochi istanti prima di completare il loro salto fuori dalla stanza e in altre tre località di quanto Remus avesse fatto. Quando tutti si incontrarono di nuovo fu nel luogo nascosto di Potter Manor, dove coloro che erano fedeli a Harry stavano aspettando di aiutare il più possibile. Erano tutti preoccupati per il giovane soprattutto quando non avevano ricevuto alcuna corrispondenza da lui per tutta l'estate che portava a questo punto. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Viktor, Fleur, Gabrielle e Sirius stavano tutti aspettando nell'atrio quando i reparti alterarono Sirio per il fatto che i tre erano arrivati con Harry. Sapevano che ci sarebbero stati problemi, così non appena Harry era all'interno del maniero Sirio chiuse i reparti senza permettere a nessuno di entrare o uscire dall'edificio e di non permettere alcun gufo dentro o fuori oltre a Edvige e solo se non avesse avuto una corrispondenza allegata che avrebbe danneggiato il suo padrone. Sirius fu in grado di controllare i reparti a causa della sua adozione del sangue da parte dei nonni di Harry quando aveva 16 anni e della sua adozione di sangue di Harry quando era un bambino. Anche se Harry sarebbe stato Lord Potter in un giorno fare per essere diretto discendente della linea Sirio come membro del sangue della famiglia fu in grado di crescere i reparti di guerra per mantenere la famiglia al sicuro.

"HARRY!"

"Tranquillo! Abbiamo bisogno di portarlo in una stanza in modo che io possa continuare a guarirlo. Severo dichiarò rapidamente senza alzare la voce come aveva notato il flinch che Harry aveva fatto quando sentì il grido dei suoi amici. Ha aperto la strada a Remus tra la folla e su per le scale fino alla stanza che Dobby gli aveva mostrato in precedenza come preparato per Harry. Ora sapeva perché il folle elfo gli aveva detto di rifornirlo di bende, pozioni e unguenti curativi prima che avessero lasciato il maniero. "Remus posizionare lui sul letto poi andare a informare gli altri di ciò che abbiamo trovato in modo che non tormentino il ragazzo. Lucio mi porta una ciotola di acqua calda con quattro gocce di lacrime di fenice in modo da poter lavare le sue ferite e iniziare la guarigione prima che la sua eredità prenderà il via.

Ciò che seguì furono tre ore di intensa guarigione che lasciarono Severo e Lucio esausti e gli altri che camminavano per le sale fuori dalla stanza di Harry. Da tre costole rotte; frusta infetta ciglia sulla schiena e sulle gambe; ustioni lungo le braccia e la parte anteriore; lividi e lacerazioni alle gambe, stomaco, schiena, viso e braccia; una caviglia rotta, polso, clavicola e ossa dell'anca; erano solo alcune delle cose che stavano trovando attraverso la guarigione. C'erano anche organi contusi, un taglio al polmone dalla costola rotta che era vicino a perforare il polmone. Per fortuna, non ci sono stati danni alla sua testa, quindi non hanno dovuto preoccuparsi di un'emorragia cerebrale, ma hanno dovuto riparare tutto il resto in modo che la sua eredità non fosse influenzata dal tentativo di guarire anche lui. L'avevano fatto uscire da quella casa alle 21:00, il che significa che finirono la guarigione poco dopo mezzanotte e poco prima che la sua eredità iniziasse ad avaro attraverso la sua forma indebolita. Lucio e Severo furono costretti a tornare dal letto su cui Harry era sdraiato dall'ondata magica che scorreva attraverso di lui. Un bagliore arcobaleno si formò intorno a Harry mentre il suo corpo era sollevato dal letto e la magia di Harry ruppe tutti i legame che gli erano stati posti dalla prima infanzia a quelli che erano stati posti all'inizio dell'estate. Severo e Lucio si tirarono indietro dalla stanza poiché la pressione della pulizia e dell'eredità divenne così tanto che quasi li costringono in ginocchio.

Per fortuna prima dell'inizio di tutto Severus aveva avuto una lettura di tutto ciò che era stato su Harry per aiutare con il caso che tutti stavano costruendo per lui. Harry non era l'unico con una sanguisuga su di loro che si nutriva con gli altri, ma il suo era della massima quantità. Prendendo la pergamena di informazioni, Severo e Lucio si diressero attraverso le sale fino alla stanza principale della famiglia, dove tutti si erano riuniti quando sentirono l'inizio dell'ondata di potere sapendo che ora era tutto su Harry per sopravvivere e tutto ciò che potevano fare era tenere visivo e aspettare. Winky e Dobby hanno portato loro tutti alcuni rinfreschi e bevande dure per i maggiorenni per guscirlo e cioccolata calda per coloro che sono ancora sotto. Bill, Fleur e Gabrielle si rannicchiarono su uno dei lunghi divani della stanza mentre Fred, George e Charlie si riunivano vicino alla grande finestra dell'immagine dell'arco parlando di miglioramenti che potevano essere apportati alle loro battute al negozio, dopo tutto Charlie fu quello che li fece iniziare scherzando e scherzando anche se la loro madre non lo riconobbe mai quando li punì. Draco, Blaise e Theo si riunirono intorno al set degli scacchi guardando neville lavorare per battere Viktor in un paio di round, un talento nascosto di Neville poiché Ron era così orgoglioso delle sue abilità a scacchi e non lasciò mai che nessun altro avesse il tabellone a meno che non stesse giocando contro di loro. Luna e Sirio furono raggomitolati sul divano più piccolo poiché aveva bisogno del conforto di una figura paterna dopo aver visto il fratello dichiarato in tutto tranne che sangue era stato quando entrò nel maniero. Il grande camino nel mezzo della stanza era spento a causa del clima caldo che l'Inghilterra stava avendo quell'estate e per ridurre il rischio che qualcuno accedesse al floo. Sopra il camino a guardare tutto dal loro ritratto c'erano James e Lily, che avevano commissionato il ritratto poco prima di nascondersi sotto la pressione di Silente, non sapeva che lo avevano fatto e sarebbero stati furiosi a scoprire dopo tutto ciò che avrebbe dato a Harry un modo per connettersi con i suoi genitori ancora più dei racconti che ha lasciato gocciolare dai loro amici. Remus era in piedi appoggiato alla mensola del camino con una piccola conversazione tranquilla con James facendo loro sapere entrambi che Harry era stato trovato e cosa c'era sulle manette intorno alle caviglie. James teneva Lily vicina e le teneva lontano dal lasciare il dipinto per andare a urlare a Silente per aver messo in pericolo il suo bambino in quel modo. Tutti alzarono lo mente quando i due entrarono nella stanza e presero nota della pergamena nella morsa di Severo.

"Cosa c'era di sbagliato nel mio bambino Sev?" Lily chiese al ritratto preoccupato perché poteva vedere quanto tempo era anche se arrotolato perché era molto spesso.

"Non era un buon Fiore di Giglio." Severo dichiarò di chiudere gli occhi con il suo migliore amico. "Ci sono volle tre ore per portarlo al punto che era sicuro per l'eredità fare il resto, ma anche allora, ho potuto dire che sta dovendo rompere molti legamenti e costrizioni su di lui."

"Ho bisogno di sapere cosa sta succedendo al mio bambino." Lily ha dichiarato saldamente le mani sui fianchi fissando la sua amica.

"Quando ho eseguito la scansione iniziale ha mostrato pozioni di lealtà, pozioni che incitano all'odio e pozioni di compromissione per impedirgli di imparare tutto ciò che poteva, gli ho dato un detergente per sbarazzarsi di tutti coloro che lavoravano la guarigione. Ho anche registrato legamenti su più aree della sua magia, non limitato a bloccare la sua visione parslemagica, maga, kitsune, soulbonds, regali mentali e persino bloccato la sua memoria eidetica. C'era anche una sanguisuga sulla sua magia attaccata al blocco magico e la nutriva con Silente, Molly, Hermione, Ron e Ginny. Le costrizioni che era sotto erano quelle di sfiduciare o fidarsi di alcuni individui, guaritori e insegnanti; così come le costrizioni a rimanere in silenzio sul trattamento da parte dei Dursley e a fare il minimo indispensabile a scuola e a studiare. Severo affermò rapidamente sapendo che avrebbe portato ad un'esplosione da parte del gruppo che lo circondava. Sapeva che tutti sarebbero stati sconvolti e che quando andarono a trovare i Goblin sarebbero usciti di più, come quanto esattamente era stato bloccato o chi aveva piazzato i legami e le costrizioni, ma che avrebbe aspettato fino a domani.

Severo aveva ragione nell'idea che la notizia avrebbe portato a un'esplosione anche se era preoccupato di vedere quanto fossero pallidi James e Lily anche se erano un dipinto.

"Il suo Kitsune è stato bloccato! Il mio povero bambino! Questo doveva fargli tanto male ogni singolo giorno! Abbiamo messo un glamour leggero quando è nato in modo che non ne usciresse quello che era. Deve essere stato rotto la notte in cui siamo morti. James gridò. "E l'altro padre? Dov'è Tony?

"Chi è Tony?" Sirio ha chiesto di tutti.

"Ho bisogno di qualcuno che controlli gli altri per gli obliati! Almeno Sirio, Remy, Lucio e Severo devono essere stati obbligati a non ricordare Tony. Dopo tutto erano tutti alla nascita e al matrimonio e sapevano di Tony anche se lo abbiamo nascosto a tutti gli altri per la sua sicurezza. Lily ha chiamato le sue caratteristiche kitsune mostrando quando è diventato chiaro che il loro ragazzo era uno. "Tony era il mio secondo ufficiale. Anthony Edward Stark, è della linea Ancient and Noble di Starks e ha un talento come tecnomago.

"Bill si può fare? Sono sorpreso che ci sia la possibilità con me di essere un maestro di Occlumency. Severo si dichiarò arrabbiato per il pensiero che avrebbe potuto dimenticare qualcosa di così importante per il suo amico. "Probabilmente ha lavorato anche contro di me perché per un po 'ho pensato che fossi arrabbiato verso Sirio, Remus e James. Ho anche pensato per un po 'che non mi aveva mai perdonato per quella cosa che è successa nel quinto anno.

"Posso farlo. Soprattutto con la spinta magica che sta accadendo attraverso il maniero. Ti farò prima professore poi si può aiutarmi con gli altri. Bill dichiarò semplicemente mentre si muoveva davanti al suo ex professore e scivolò attraverso gli scudi come gli era permesso. C'era davvero un grande blocco che trovò e notò le crepe che stavano accadendo, il che significa che il professore aveva già iniziato a abbatterlo permettendogli di ricordare la sua amicizia con gli altri. Grazie alle fessure di formatura è stato in grado di abbattere facilmente il resto del blocco lasciando che si riversava un diluvio di ricordi.

Severo lascia uscire un sussulto mentre i ricordi ritornano e la sua rabbia scorreva per essere stato fatto dimenticare non solo il fatto che era amico di tutti, ma anche del suo stesso compagno.

Insieme Bill e Severo lavorarono tra gli adulti per abbattere gli obliati che tutti erano sotto. Severo sapeva che avrebbe causato molte lacrime e rabbia, ma doveva essere fatto. Lucio era sconvolto quando il legame sui suoi ricordi era rotto e si ricordò che Severo era il suo compagno non Narcisa come aveva pensato per anni. Era stata una cara amica che aiutò a proteggere Severo quando era incinta di Draco in modo che la gente non sospettasse, anche se fu accettato nel mondo dei maghi britannici avere un amante maschio, non fu accettato di avere un marito maschio anche se quel maschio potesse rimanere incinta e continuare le due linee. Severo si ruppe non appena l'ultimo blocco fu rotto singhiozzando e guardando il suo bambino di cui si era completamente dimenticato. Sapendo che Draco doveva essere sotto pesanti glamour per nascondere le sue caratteristiche che aveva ottenuto da Severo, tirò la bacchetta e anche se prosciugato da tutto ciò che aveva già fatto, lavorò per rompere ciò che era stato posto sul suo bambino. Tutti ansimò mentre i glamour cadevano e capivano cos'altro era nascosto alle persone.

Draco guardò mentre i capelli che gli cadevano in faccia diventavano una miscela di biondo bianco e nero, le sue mani diventavano lunghe e strette come quella del suo padrino e la sua pelle impallidì ancora di più. Girando gli occhi confusi, che si erano scuriti dal loro grigio argento al quasi nero con anelli d'argento intorno ai bordi, verso suo padre la domanda chiara in faccia sul perché il suo padrino gli aveva gettato contro e cosa stava succedendo. Lucio si mosse in avanti e avvolse Draco tra le braccia prima di tenere un braccio verso il suo compagno. Le orecchie leggermente appuntite che spuntavano dai capelli contro la spalla Lucio sapevano che Severo doveva avere un glamour anche su di lui. Tenendo entrambi i suoi cari contro se stesso mentre smistava i ricordi che erano stati rilasciati e ricordava come Silente avesse fatto i suoi pezzi nel maniero e avesse messo i diversi fascino e glamour su di loro facendo pensare a Narcissa che era sua moglie e che Severo era solo un amico. Lucio non sapeva come Silente scoprì che Severo era suo compagno al suo fianco di Veela e che era il compagno di Severo sul lato degli elfi che era nascosto.

"Adoro che tu abbia un glamour anche su di te. Silente pagherà per quello che ci ha fatto. Ricordo come è venuto e ci ha fatto dimenticare tutti. Sono stato l'unico che l'ha visto a testa alta mentre cercavo di proteggere voi tre. Narcissa è stata uccisa prima che ricordassi la verità. Lily ti ringrazia per averci spinto a rompere i binding. Ora mi ricordo il mio compagno. Lucio affermò dolcemente guardando il ritratto con i suoi ringraziamenti chiari nei suoi occhi. "Draco, tua madre non era Narcissa. Severo ti ha portato e partorito. Lui è il mio compagno come io sono suo.

Severo chiuse gli occhi assaporando di essere tenuto dal suo compagno ancora una volta dopo tanto tempo. Sapeva che c'erano ancora incantesimi su di lui, ma in questo momento aveva solo bisogno di essere tenuto.

"Quando Harry si sveglia, dovremo andare ai Goblin. Possono registrare tutto ciò che ci è stato fatto, anche ciò che è già stato purificato, e fornire pulizie complete per tutti. Se Harry avesse pozioni e cose del genere per essere leali e altre cose cosa c'è da dire che non siamo altrettanto bene. Bill dichiarò attentamente ricordando come si sentiva di essere purificato, che doveva essere regolarmente purificato per il suo lavoro poiché i Goblin non si fidavano di molti ladri veramente disprezzati.

Draco rimase in silenzio attraverso la spiegazione e semplicemente si rannicchiò ancora di più in suo padre mentre avvolgeva le braccia intorno al braccio di Severo per tenerlo vicino. Sapeva che c'era qualcosa di più profondo con il suo padrino, si sentiva sempre più vicino di un semplice legame padrino/ figlioccio, era sempre andato a Severo per chiedere sostegno su chi pensava fosse sua madre. Ora conosceva la vera ragione di questo e si sentiva sollevato di avere la verità.

"Potrebbe essere un paio di giorni prima che Harry si svegli." Remus dichiarò di aver ricordato di aver attraversato la sua magica eredità dopo la luna piena e di quanto gli avesse tolto.

"Perché continui a chiamarlo Harry? Il mio bambino si chiama Niceforo. James ha chiesto nella stanza.

"Lo chiamiamo Harry così a lungo a causa di Silente che è difficile ricordare che non era il suo nome originariamente." Sirio dichiarò di guardare il ritratto del suo amico di lunga data e di dare la spiegazione che aveva.

"Beh, superare! Chiamarlo con quel nome è lasciare che Dumbassdore vincere! James ringhiò nella frustrazione. "Il suo vero nome è Niceforo Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Black. Ricordatelo! Egli è il nostro portatore volpe vittoria, perché anche se la profezia del vecchio pazzo era falso c'era uno reale di lui che portava un cambiamento al mondo intero non solo al mondo dei maghi.

Lily si avvolse semplicemente intorno a James tenendolo mentre continuava a ringhiare nella frustrazione per il fatto che a suo figlio fosse negato il suo nome. Gli altri hanno appena guardato chiedersi come fare a far uscire la verità sul nome di Harry senza mettere in pericolo tutti prima che Silente potesse essere abbattuto. Alla fine sentivano un rilascio di pressione quando avvenne l'ultima magia che circondava l'eredità di Niceforo. Rilassando tutti sentivano l'esaurimento della preoccupazione, dello stress e dell'eccesso di magia tirarli giù. Con i cenni tutto intorno uscirono tutti dalla stanza della famiglia e si diressero verso le camere da letto che gli elfi di Potter avevano preparato per tutti, sapendo che i giorni successivi sarebbero stati lunghi mentre aspettavano che Nic si svegliasse.


	2. Niceforo si sveglia e riprende il controllo

Erano stati due giorni da quando tutti si erano riuniti per sostenere Niceforo attraverso la sua eredità e l'emergere di nuovo in chi era. Nei due giorni in cui Blaise e Theo erano tornati a casa dai loro manieri, Bill tornò a Gringotts per fissare un appuntamento provvisorio non appena Niceforo si svegliò e potevi entrare oltre a fare il suo solito lavoro, Fred e George gestirono il loro negozio facendo piani per lasciarlo nelle mani capaci di Lee Jordan mentre cercavano più luoghi per aprire , Lucio e Severo lavorarono per riaffermare il loro legame mate, Draco lavorò per connettersi con il suo Portatore come padre e figlio, Remus e Sirio pianificarono il viaggio a Diagono, mentre tutti gli altri trovarono la grande biblioteca padronale e leggerono. Fu il suono degli incantesimi del monitor che Severo aveva posto il giorno dopo l'eredità di Nic che alla fine li avvisò del fatto che si stava svegliando. Solo Sirio, Remo, Severo e Lucio entrarono nella stanza mentre gli altri tornarono nella stanza di famiglia per aspettare la notizia di ciò che sarebbe successo dopo.

Niceforo era seduto nel letto accarezzando una delle sei code di kitsune con una mano mentre sentiva le orecchie di volpe che sedevano sopra il cranio con l'altra. Era chiaro ai quattro che si stava chiedendo cosa diavolo fosse successo.

"Buongiorno cucciolo!" Sirio nguettava mentre entrava guardando suo figlio adottato dal sangue con affetto felice di vedere che non era cambiato molto per il giovane se non che le sue caratteristiche foxy riemergendo. "Quindi probabilmente hai un sacco di domande. Ma prima abbiamo bisogno di sapere come ti senti?

"Come se sono stato inseguito dal knight bus a tutta velocità." Niceforo dichiarò semplicemente mentre rivolto gli occhi agli uomini che vedeva come padri surrogati. Con un sorso di ringraziamento prese la pozione sollievo dal dolore e pepe che Severo gli consegnò scendendoli rapidamente per aggirare il gusto il più possibile. "Perché ho code e orecchie di animali? Per quanto ne so, questo tipo di eredità avviene alla nascita. Aspetta fammi indovinare Dumbassdore?

"Corretto in un cucciolo. E tuo padre lo ha chiamato la stessa cosa quando ha scoperto che sei stato chiamato con il nome sbagliato dalla notte della loro morte. Remus ridacchiò mentre vagava verso il letto e si sedette accanto al giovane che era il suo cucciolo in tutto tranne il sangue. "Ottieni il tuo lato kitsune da tua madre."

Come??? Che cosa? Niceforo era confuso da ciò che Remus gli stava dicendo in poche frasi.

"I tuoi genitori hanno fatto fare un ritratto ed è nella stanza principale della famiglia al piano di sotto. Il tuo vero nome è Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Black. Severo dichiarò dolcemente di cercare di aiutare a chiarire le cose. "Tua madre aveva due compagni. Non sappiamo cosa sia successo a Tony dopo la loro morte e quando andiamo a Gringotts possiamo farli iniziare a esaminare.

"Stark? Tony? Non intendi Tony Stark come in Iron Man of the Avengers a New York? Che Tony Stark? Nic si sedette dritto rapidamente guardando i quattro uomini e vedendo solo confusione sui loro volti su chi potrebbe essere Iron Man. "Dobbiamo avere il mondo della magia aggiornato su ciò che sta accadendo nel mondo mondano. Ci sono eroi là fuori con poteri che mettono i nostri alla vergogna.

"Lo scopriremo quando arrivaremo al cucciolo di Gringotts." Remus dichiarò confuso da ciò che Nic stava dicendo, ma sapendo che alla fine le cose sarebbero state chiarite.

"Quando possiamo andare? E sei stato in grado di salvare una delle mie cose dai Dursley '?

"Abbiamo ottenuto tutto ciò che potevamo, inclusi alcuni degli oggetti di tua madre e tuo padre che avrebbero dovuto conservare per te, ma per lo più stavano cercando di vendere o usare per se stessi. Petunia è stata catturata mentre indossava alcuni dei gioielli di tua madre che appartenevano alla linea di magia Evans. Severo dichiarò compiaciuto. Gli era piaciuto rimuovere tutto di Lily e James da quella casa, specialmente da quella giraffa di Petunia come il collo.

"Ho pensato che la cagna avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere. Non importava che fosse oggetti di wixen purché sembrasse costoso e potesse farsi sembrare migliore dei vicini. Troveranno che non li la farò farla franca con quel furto con leggerezza. Nic ha dichiarato con fermezza con un sorriso.

"Perché non andiamo a unirci agli altri nella stanza della famiglia e prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare, quindi se sei all'altezza, ci dirigeremo verso i Goblin e inizieremo lì." Lucio dichiarò un suo sorriso sul suo volto al pensiero di distruggere i Dursley, Silente e i suoi compari.

"Suona bene, ma probabilmente dovrei ottenere qualcosa da indossare che non sono gli stracci di Dudley. E chi altro c'è in giro? Nic chiese mentre si muoveva sul bordo del letto e si trovava su gambe traballante, le sue sei code si estendevano dietro di lui per aiutare con il suo equilibrio.

"Vediamo, attualmente sono Draco, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Luna, Viktor, Fleur, Gabrielle, Neville e noi. Blaise e Theo sono stati avanti e indietro, ma rimangono principalmente nei rispettivi manieri per mantenere basso il sospetto. Malfoy Manor è in isolamento, presumibilmente per un periodo di lutto e Severo è lì con Draco e io come supporto. Bill sta ancora andando avanti e indietro a Gringotts anche se non se n'e' ancora andato stamattina. Fleur è qui per vegliare su sua sorella, ma non si sa se sia nel paese. Viktor si è preso una pausa dal quidditch e sta "viaggiando in pace". Fred e George sono stati avanti e indietro dai loro piani di business parlando con il loro amico Lee per espandere il business e sono alla ricerca di sedi per spiegare la loro assenza alle persone. E Charlie si è preso un anno sabbatico dalla riserva anche se i suoi genitori non lo sanno. Luna è in un'avventura con suo padre in cerca di qualche creatura rara. Lucio spiegò di avergli spazzolato i capelli dietro l'orecchio mentre pensava a chi c'erano stati tutti, così come alle ragioni per cui nessuno li avrebbe cercati e a ciò che potrebbero essere anche loro.

"Grazie Luc." Nic dichiarò che mentre entrava nel bagno della suite e si preparò per la giornata ancora muovendosi leggermente lentamente dall'achiness generale che il suo corpo provava. Non appena ha finito con la doccia è uscito e ha chiamato un tranquillo grazie agli elfi di casa per i vestiti che avevano magico in bagno. Vestito con pantaloni stretti in pelle di drago nero, che aveva una fessura magica per adattarsi alle sue code ed essere ancora comodo, così come una camicia di seta Acromantula verde profondo che era morbida al tatto sulle poche ferite che rimanevano sulla sua schiena dalla sua magia concentrandosi su interni e pericolosi per la vita prima di lavorare sui segni della frusta. Uscendo dal bagno ha dato un sorriso morbido mentre vedeva i quattro uomini seduti sul bordo del suo letto parlare dolcemente di ciò che era stato scoperto nella loro mente dopo il loro arrivo due giorni fa. "Bene andiamo a vedere il resto della folla." Era tutto ciò che Nic dichiarò mentre si dirigeva verso la porta a piedi nudi con la coda che ondeggiava dietro di lui e gli altri che si muovevano rapidamente in piedi per seguire dietro.

Mentre il gruppo di cinque persone entrava nella stanza della famiglia, venivano accolti con grida felici e grida di benvenuto dal gruppo riunito intorno alla stanza. Sirius chiamò un elfo per portare tutti a fare colazione mentre aiutava Niceforo su un comodo divano. Remus e Sirio si sedettero su entrambi i lati di Nic mentre fissava il ritratto dei suoi genitori che provavano dolore per il fatto che questo era tutto ciò che avrebbe avuto da loro fino alla sua morte. Sperava che il suo secondo padre fosse ancora vivo da qualche parte se non fosse stato Tony Stark dei Vendicatori.

"Oh mio bellissimo bambino!" Lily gridò di raggiungere come se potesse raggiungere il ritratto e tenere il giovane. "Sei ancora più bello di quanto pensassi che alla fine sarai. Sei nato con quattro code; qualcosa deve essere successo per voi di guadagnare altri due.

"Ricorda Lily-flower, i Kitsunes nascono con un numero per quanto sono potenti e alla loro eredità ne guadagnano uno per ogni compagno di cui hanno bisogno." James ricordò alla moglie a quattro code ciò che aveva imparato quando ne guadagnò altri due sulla sua maggioranza ai due che aveva già.

"Certo, l'ho dimenticato. Oh mio dolce bambino avrà due meravigliosi compagni! Severo, Remo, Sirio e Lucio è meglio assicurarsi che siano abbastanza buoni per il mio bambino! Lily incrociò le braccia e fissò i quattro uomini menzionati, tutti gli altri combattevano le risate mentre Nic diventava rosso con un rossore che gli raggiungeva il collo e scompariva sotto il colletto della camicia.

"Mamma!" Nic gridò con un tono imbarazzato mentre gli elfi di casa saltavano fuori con la colazione per tutti, specialmente una grande quantità di frutta per Nic che non si era nemmeno reso conto di avere fame fino a quando non l'ha visto. Alcuni dei frutti erano esotici e cose che non aveva mai assaggiato prima, ma dopo il primo morso riusciva a malapena a ottenere abbastanza. A causa della fame dei Dursley non fu purtroppo in grado di mangiare tutto il frutto che voleva.

"Oooo, Dragonfruit! Oh, come mi manca poter mangiare i miei preferiti. È la frutta Yuzu che vedo? E Akebia? Gli elfi della casa devono essere andati alle Hawaii e in Giappone per il tuo bambino frutta, quei tre sono nativi di quelle aree. Frutta, verdura e altri piatti giapponesi diventeranno alcuni dei tuoi preferiti come accade con tutti i Kitsunes." Lily ha dichiarato dolcemente gli occhi luminosi mentre guardava suo figlio godersi il frutto e dare un piccolo mew di tristezza quando era troppo pieno per godere di più.

"Qui cucciolo metterò un fascino di conservazione su di esso in modo da poter avere più tardi." Remus ha dolcemente dichiarato i suoi occhi morbidi al disagio del suo cucciolo.

"Grazie Moony." James ha chiamato per divertirsi ad avere tutti intorno al ritratto in modo che potessero godersi il tempo insieme e pianificare insieme su ciò che sarebbe successo dopo. "Hey Kit, quando sei pronto, possiamo parlare di cosa fare non appena lasci il maniero. In questo momento Padfoot mi ha detto che è in modalità reparti di guerra di blocco in modo che nessuno che non fosse in quando i reparti sono andati su sarebbe stato in grado di entrare. Tu sei al sicuro per il momento.

"Grazie papà." Nic parlò dolcemente raggomitolando al fianco di Sirio e lasciando che il suo sguardo si spostasse su tutti gli amici che erano lì. "Sono contento che tutti qui siano al sicuro. So che Dumbles sarà incazzato per essere sopravvissuto alla mia eredità, e non sarà in grado di rivendicare le mie volte.

"Dovrai andare presto a Gringotts in modo che possano assicurarsi che rimanga dove non può reclamarli e scoprire cosa esattamente sei in grado di rivendicare." Lily era morbida a parlare la sua voce dolce come i suoi occhi mentre guardava le sei code del suo bambino arricciarsi intorno a lui e quelle sul divano con lui. Le sue orecchie di volpe si contraevano ogni tanto per raccogliere i rumori intorno alla stanza e intorno al maniero.

"I Goblin sono consapevoli che potresti entrare il prima possibile e ti renderanno disponibile qualcuno per aiutarti a rivendicare ciò di cui hai bisogno. Sono entrato e ho fissato un appuntamento provvisorio dato che non eravamo sicuri di quanto tempo ne avresti fuori. Bill parlò da oltre dagli scaffali che stavano incorniciando la grande finestra nella parte anteriore della stanza. "Sanno anche che possono iniziare a raccogliere prove di furto di linea e furto nel caveau su Silente e gli altri in quanto non è la prima volta, hanno fatto cose come questa, beh almeno non per Molly e Silente. So per certo che Molly sta cercando di impedire ai gemelli di reclamare la linea Prewett, che è loro essendo l'ultimo set di gemelli magici della famiglia, va sempre ai gemelli prima di ogni altra, dal momento che ogni generazione ha avuto almeno un set. Bill spiegò guardando i suoi fratelli gemelli che avrebbe portato con sé per lavorare oggi in modo che potessero rivendicare i loro titoli, avevano fino a quando non avevano ventuno anni per farlo prima che il titolo andasse in default per il prossimo set di gemelli nati.

"Andremo con te..."

"Per prendermi cura di esso..."

"Oggi, Bill. Grazie..."

"Per averci fatto sapere." Fred e George parlarono insieme nel loro metodo normale, anche se ora gli altri sapevano che erano gemelli magici, capirono il motivo per cui erano in grado di farlo così senza intoppi, che erano letteralmente un'anima su due corpi.

"Andrò in oggi pure Bill." Nic dichiarò dalla sua posizione di riposo guardando i suoi cari amici con un sorriso morbido sul viso. "Ho bisogno di occuparmi di tutto questo prima che passi altro tempo e Dumbles cerca di far dichiarare il Wizengamot morto da quando non mi sono fatto vivo da nessuna parte, e sa quanto ero ferito."

"Partiremo tra mezz'ora, quindi in modo da poter battere qualsiasi folla che si farà vedere durante il giorno." Bill ha dichiarato di guardare l'orologio del nonno che sedeva accanto alla porta che conduceva nella stanza.

"Questo funziona per me." Nic dichiarò prima di schioccare le dita e chiedere a un elfo di casa di raccogliere calzino e i suoi stivali di pelle di drago in modo che fosse pronto a partire quando era il momento. Gli altri semplicemente annuì mentre finivano i pasti e poi se ne andarono per raccogliere ciò di cui avevano bisogno per andare e prendersi cura di tutto.

Nel giro di venti minuti il grande gruppo era pronto e nella sala Floo in attesa di partire, avrebbero messo in scena il loro ingresso a Diagon per evitare di attirare troppa attenzione su se stessi e assicurarsi che potessero tenere d'occhio i problemi. I gemelli passarono prima con Charlie e Bill al loro negozio; seguito a breve da Luna ad una grata diversa nel Vicolo; poi è andato Lucio, Severo, e Draco nella lobby reale della banca; Neville andò fino al Leaky con Fleur e Gabrielle come se avesse intenzione di mostrare loro il Vicolo; Viktor apparato nel Vicolo stesso essendo stato lì prima a causa della sua carriera di quidditch; alla fine Nic sciornò con Sirio e Remus al Leaky e scivolò senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse che era lui grazie al fascino not-me-not tessuto nel mantello che Sirio gli aveva passato come regalo di compleanno prima di tirare da solo. Guardandosi intorno rapidamente, i tre scivolarono fuori nel vicolo posteriore e aprirono l'ingresso a Diagon stesso in modo che potessero muoversi tra la folla leggera del mattino, che era per lo più proprietari di negozi che si stavano insedendo per la giornata, alcuni salutarono Remus in saluto. Presto si diresse verso la banca ed entrarono tirando indietro i cappucci dei loro mantelli non appena attraversarono le porte in modo da non far arrabbiare i Goblin cercando di essere subdoli e invisibili all'interno del loro edificio. Avvicinandosi a un teller Nic ha aspettato pazientemente di essere riconosciuto.

"Posso aiutarti?" Il Goblin, per nome di Bloodspear secondo la targa sulla scrivania di fronte a lui, starnutì al trio di wixen.

"Buongiorno Maestro Bloodspear, spero di parlare con l'account manager Potter-Stark-Evans stamattina. Credo Curse Breaker Weasley impostare un appuntamento provvisorio? Nic rispose rimanendo rispettoso, dopo tutto solo coloro che erano idioti avrebbero fatto arrabbiare e svalutare coloro che gestivano il loro oro che purtroppo era la maggior parte del mondo dei wixen.

"E chi sta richiedendo questo incontro?" Bloodspear chiese anche se a causa della magia insita nei reparti dell'edificio sapeva chi si trovava davanti a lui.

"Erede Niceforo Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans." Nic rispose rimanendo rispettoso dello stupore di Goblin intorno a loro.

"Molto bene. Griphook ti porterà di nuovo a Kargok. Bloodspear agitò su Griphook con un ghirozzo chiaro sul viso ancora.

"I miei ringraziamenti. Che il vostro oro cresca sempre. Nic ha dato un leggero inchino prima di rivolgersi a Griphook.

"E che i tuoi nemici si sbriciolino davanti a te." Bloodspear rispose sorpreso che il giovane erede conoscesse una qualsiasi delle risposte corrette.

"Buongiorno Griphook, confido che la tua giornata è stata redditizia finora?" Nic dichiarò mentre seguiva dietro il goblin che lo aveva portato per la prima volta nel suo caveau quando entrò di nuovo nel mondo dei wixen a 11 anni.

"Buongiorno erede Potter-Stark-Evans. Sono stato molto redditizio con questa mattina. Spero che i tuoi nemici sono rannicchiati. Griphook rispose come Bloodspear stupito dall'edicato corretto che veniva mostrato, Remus e Sirius seguirono silenziosamente mentre si dirigevano verso l'ufficio degli account manager di Potter.

"Presto lo faranno. Dopo che ci guiderai nel mio ufficio di manager, sarai disposto ad andare a chiedere al capo della banca di venire in ufficio. Sento che ci saranno cose di cui dovrà essere curato che egli desidera essere presente, chiedergli di essere invisibile all'inizio, sento che alcune dure verità diventeranno evidenti. Nic chiese con attenzione, assicurandosi che nessun altro fosse in grado di sentire quello che stava chiedendo.

"Non lo sarò." Era tutto ciò che Nic rispose mentre entrava in ufficio con la testa dritta e la coda all'aperto. "Greetings Manager Kargok, spero che tu abbia avuto una mattinata redditizia?"

"Non lo sarò." Era tutto ciò che Nic rispose mentre entrava in ufficio con la testa dritta e la coda all'aperto. "Greetings Manager Kargok, spero che tu abbia avuto una mattinata redditizia?"


	3. Arrivare alla verità

"Giovane erede il mio giorno sta guadagnando profitti, che i tuoi nemici tremano davanti a te. Ora, come posso aiutarti? Kargok rispose esteriormente calmo anche se interiormente stava giurando, Silente gli aveva detto che il giovane erede non avrebbe vissuto la sua eredità, quindi non importava se fossero scremato dalle volte.

"Sono qui per andare oltre i miei caveau e per fare un test di eredità per scoprire a cosa sarò idoneo." Niceforo dichiarò con calma anche se interiormente stava sorridendo perché poteva dire che il suo manager era a disagio.

"Sono sicuro che non c'è bisogno di farlo. Tu sei l'erede di Potter-Stark-Evans non c'è bisogno di un test di eredità o di un record del caveau.

"Vuoi cercare di impedirmi di scoprire tutto? Ho anche bisogno del test completo dell'ereditarietà in modo da poter ottenere la registrazione di quello che legava la mia magia e cercava di costringermi in molte cose. Mi avrai una registrazione di tutti i prelievi dalle mie volte, un test di eredità completo e i miei anelli di signoria. Oggi assumerò le mie Signorie, così come il mio Padrino". Nic si è tirato fuori completamente più grande della sua altezza di 5'4 a causa del ventaglio di code dietro di lui.

"Il tuo padrino è un criminale ricercato. Dovremmo chiedere che il DMLE venga a prendere. Egli non è idoneo per la Signoria Nera. Kargok ha dichiarato mentre maledice internamente la sua fortuna che oggi è stato il giorno in cui è successo. Altri tre giorni e sia Black che Potter non sarebbero stati in grado di reclamare alcuna Signoria perché sarebbero stati dichiarati morti.

"Ho sentito abbastanza giovane erede. Hai fatto bene a richiedere la mia presenza. Una voce proveniva da dietro Kargok mentre l'equivalente goblin di un ciondolo not-me-not è stato lasciato cadere mostrando head manager karnast in piedi con le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo feroce sul suo viso. "Manager Kargok sei sollevato dai tuoi doveri fino a quando non scopriamo perché stai inibendo il giovane erede dal rivendicare ciò che è suo. Per quanto riguarda Heir Black, non è mai stato provato e quindi è idoneo come ben sai. Se scopriamo che hai scremare e aiutato qualcun altro a prendere dai loro caveau la tua testa sarà incamerata.

Il manager Kargok impallidì, qualcosa che i tre uomini non capivano fosse possibile con le loro carnagioni, e fuggì dalla stanza sperando di raccogliere le sue cose e scomparire prima che si scoprisse cosa stava facendo. Invece è stato afferrato dalle guardie proprio fuori dalla porta per essere tenuto in preparazione delle indagini.

"Gestirò le tue richieste fino a quando la verità non sarà scoperta e le cose saranno chiarite Young Heir." Karnast ha dichiarato semplicemente mentre si muoveva dietro la scrivania e ha iniziato a tirare fuori i registri richiesti e la pergamena e la ciotola per passare attraverso il test di eredità completo per scoprire a cosa il giovane era idoneo. Solo guardando attraverso le prime pagine del caveau, Karnast sapeva che la testa di Kargok era incamerata perché era chiaro come il giorno in cui stava lasciando che Silente prendesse troppe cose e soldi soprattutto perché il giovane aveva ancora un genitore magico vivente come è stato registrato nella parte superiore della pagina. "Per me è già chiaro che Kargok non durerà il giorno, i suoi profitti non erano per te, ma per il vecchio sciocco e i suoi aiutanti. Ora metti cinque gocce di sangue all'interno della ciotola, aggiungerò la pozione che poi verseremo su questa pergamena per capire cosa hai diritto a tutto ciò che hai diritto per il giovane erede.

"Grazie, manager karnast." Nic dichiarò con un nod, prendendo la lama che il suo padrino gli tenne, gli trafisse il pollice e lasciò cadere le cinque gocce prima di lanciare un incantesimo di guarigione senza parole per chiudere la piccola ferita. Non appena il sangue fu assorbito nella pozione che Karnast versò su di esso, immerse la pergamena nella ciotola, osservando come la pergamena cominciò a riempirsi di una lunga lista di scritti, Nic decise di aiutare Sirio mentre aspettavano. "Vorrei sapere se i miei genitori hanno lasciato qualche volontà. In tal caso, probabilmente includevano il vero custode segreto. Vorrei aiutare il mio Padrino a cancellare il suo nome e ad accettare sua Signoria mentre aspettiamo che la pergamena finisca".

"Sarebbe nostro piacere realizzare la verità. Le volte nere sono tra le nostre più importanti e sedute stagnanti in attesa che Heir Black rivendichi sua Signoria. Karnast tirò fuori i registri del Caveau Nero mentre stavano aspettando e vide che Kargok stava lasciando Silente in quelli. "Tua madre e tuo padre lasciarono i doni, Silente li chiuse a chiave, ma con te che raggiungevi la maggioranza sei in grado di sbloccarli in modo che possano essere letti."

"Fallo per favore." Nic annuì dando il permesso che il Capo Manager aveva bisogno per aprire i volontà di James e Lily Potter e rendere giustizia a un uomo imprigionato ingiustamente.

"Hai ragione nel dire che hanno elencato il vero custode segreto, hanno anche elencato chi ha lanciato il fascino e a chi dovevi o non dovevi andare. Dimmi giovane erede il nome Petunia significa qualcosa? Carso ha dichiarato di aver cercato i volontà prima di chiamare quelli che dovevano essere lì per la lettura ufficiale.

"Sì, lei è mia zia con cui ho vissuto fino alla mia maggioranza." Nic era confuso sul perché il manager avrebbe chiesto di sua zia.

"Vedo. È stato chiaramente affermato, e testimoniato da Silente, che non avresti mai dovuto andare da tua zia per il suo odio per tutte le cose. Non avrebbe avuto nulla delle tue madri, ed è stato chiaramente affermato che tua zia era stata adottata in famiglia e quindi non era nemmeno una famiglia di sangue. Karnast dichiarò semplicemente alzando lo specchio mentre sentiva un bicchiere in frantumi e vide il potere pulsante del giovane, il vetro che era rotto era un vaso davvero brutto che Kargok teneva che aveva ricevuto da sua cognata. "Calmati giovane erede, avremo tutto con interesse."

"Sono stato trattato come uno schiavo, rinchiuso, appena nutrito e non dovevo nemmeno andarci? Tutte le stronzate che Dumbassdore mi ha dato sui Bloodwards non sono mai esistite in primo luogo! Non mi ha mai amato e si è assicurata che lo sapessi ogni singolo giorno. COME OSANO! Nic mordeva nella sua rabbia le sue code gonfiate dietro di lui mostrando la sua agitazione.

"Sto chiamando Madame Bones dal DMLE, lei sarà in grado di interrogare Heir Black con Veritaserum per ottenere la verità che è necessaria per aiutarlo a rivendicare ciò che ha bisogno di rivendicare." Karnast dichiarò semplicemente di guardare mentre Heir Black e Mr. Lupin calmavano il giovane al meglio delle loro abilità che lo circondavano in un abbraccio stretto e che correvano le mani su e giù per la schiena in un movimento rilassante.

Per fortuna, non ci volle molto perché Madame Bones si presentasse e con l'uso del veritaserum e dei volontà di Potter fu in grado di liberare Sirio da tutto, al punto che non era necessario alcun processo, e fu offerto un risarcimento per gli anni in cui era ad Azkaban e gli anni in fuga nascondendosi da un bacio sbagliato a vista. Con un nod grato di Sirio Amelia se ne andò per iniziare la caccia a Pettigrew in modo che il vero custode e traditore segreto potesse essere catturato. Promise anche di iniziare a raccogliere informazioni per costruire il caso contro Silente. Non appena lasciò il Capo Manager Karnast passò sopra la scatola contenente l'anello della Signoria della famiglia Nera, che Sirius non perse tempo a mettere sulla sua mano.

"Io, Lord Sirius Orion Black, essendo sano di mente e magia, colpisci Bellatrix Lestrange della famiglia nera e della magia familiare. Con la presente anno il matrimonio tra Bellatrix Lestrange e Rodolphus Lestrange. Lo faccio per violazione del contratto e violazione dei valori familiari, per essersi inchinato a mezzo sangue e per aver rifiutato di produrre un erede di Lord Lestrange come richiesto dal contratto. Così lo dico così mote essere. Sirio dichiarò non appena l'anello aveva finito di accettarlo e ridimensionato per adattarsi al dito. Era stato in corrispondenza con Rodolphus e Rabastan e aveva la prova dalle fiale della memoria che non avevano mai alzato le bacchette per danneggiare i Longbottom e avevano di fatto alzato la bacchetta per proteggere il giovane Neville da Bellatrix e Barty Crouch Jr. Ora poteva inviare la prova ad Amelia per aiutare a liberare i due uomini, dal momento che erano stati tutti processati insieme, e questo è contro le sue leggi di Maestà in primo luogo, e né Rodolfo né Rabastan erano stati in grado di parlare da soli contro le accuse mentre Bellatrix e Barty stavano urlando su di loro sul loro Signore che li stava tornando e salvandoli.

Il carsico semplicemente annuì in risposta e guardò i libri mastri neri mentre il caveau di Bellatrix No-Name fu riassorbito nelle volte principali per impostazione predefinita. Quindi notò che il test di Young Potter era finalmente finito di scriversi e lo tirò fuori solo per i suoi occhi per allargarsi sotto shock per quello che vide.

"Beh, giovane Signore ci terrete sulle dita dei piedi che è sicuro." Karnast dichiarò mentre consegnava la pergamena al giovane.

Niceforo guardò quale sangue aveva dichiarato sotto shock per tutto ciò che doveva inhert e tutto ciò che gli era stato fatto. Passandolo a Sirio che iniziò a leggerlo per Remus:

Test di ereditarietà per:

Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans (conosciuto anche come: Harry James Potter)

Genere: intersessuale (portatore) – identifica il maschio

Livello magico: Mago Grigio

Specie: Kitsune onorato

Genitori:

James Fleamont Potter – padre

Anthony Edward Stark – padre

Lily Jocosa Potter-Stark nee. Evans - madre

Sirius Orion Black - Padre adottivo di sangue

Padrini:

Sirius Orion Black - vivo (padre adottivo di sangue)

Remus John Lupin - vivo (lupo mannaro)

Severus Tobias Piton - vivo

Newton Scamander – vivo (situato a New York - Kitsune)

Alice Longbottom – viva (Incapactated)

Minerva McGonagall – viva (compromessa)

Narcissa Black - deceduta

Eredità:

Casa di Potter - paterno (Signore)

Nobile e antica casata di Stark - paterna (Barone)

Nobile e antica Casa del Nero - (Erede) padre paterno e adottato dal sangue (Barone)

Casa più nobile e antica di Evans - materna (Duca)

Casata più nobile e antica di Prevelle - paterna, materna e per conquista (Duca)

Casa più nobile e antica di Slytherin - materna e per conquista (Duca)

Casata più nobile e antica di Grifondoro - paterna (Duca)

La casa più nobile e antica di Emrys - per magia (Arciduca)

Casa più nobile e antica di Lefay - materna (Arciduca)

Legami sulla magia:

Soulbonds - 100% posto da Silente (rotto)

Parselmagic - 90% posto da Silente (rotto)

Vista mago - 100% piazzato da Silente (rotto)

Kitsune - 100% piazzato da Silente (rotto)

Magia - 85% piazzato da Silente (rotto)

Magic Leech – 65% piazzato da Silente legato a Silente, Molly Prewitt, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger (Broken)

Regali mentali - 95% piazzato da Silente (rotto)

Memoria eidetica - 85% posizionata da Silente (rotto)

Pozioni:

Lealtà - keyed a casa Grifondoro; Molly, Ron e Ginny Weasley; Hermione Granger; Silente (Purificato da Severus Piton)

Odio – Keyed to Slytherin house; Severus Piton; Lucio e Draco Malfoy; Dark/Gray Magic (purificato da Severus Snape)

Sfiducia – inchiodato a Remus Lupin; Sirio Nero; Insegnanti; Guaritori (purificati da Severus Snape)

Menomazione: rende difficile la messa a fuoco e danneggia l'apprendimento

Compulsioni:

Sfiducia - Famiglia Nera; Lupini; Famiglia Malfoy; Aggancia; Longbottom; Lovegood Family; Weasleys - Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred e George messi da Silente (100% rotto)

Rimani in silenzio sugli abusi piazzati da Silente (rotto al 100%)

Non mi piace Studiare e guaritori piazzati da Silente (100% rotto)

Ascolta Silente e Molly Weasley messi da Silente (100% rotto)

Niceforo si sedette con la testa tra le mani mentre ascoltava ciò che era elencato. La pergamena andò avanti elencando ulteriormente gli abusi che aveva subito, ogni malattia, ossa rotte e segni di frusta elencati in bianco e nero dando voce a ciò che aveva attraversato. Elencava anche tutte le sue volte e ciò che è stato preso da dove e quanto, così come da chi sono state prese le cose.

"Head Manager Karstan, chiedo alla Banca dei Gringott di recuperare ogni knut, falce e gallone prelevato dalla mia linea. Chiedo un recupero completo di tutti gli oggetti presi dai miei caveau. Chiedo questo in piena misura di giustizia Goblin per emanare a mio nome e quello della mia linea. Niceforo dichiarò formalmente di chiedere giustizia a Goblin. "Apprezzerei la banca di Gringotts per guardare nell'attuale posizione di mio padre Anthony Stark. Vorrei che tutta la documentazione aiutata con il trasferimento nelle Americhe in quanto vorrei trasferirmi a New York, dove si trova l'altro mio Padrino. Gli altri probabilmente verranno con me e avranno bisogno della loro documentazione, verranno da soli e lo richiederanno per quelli che verranno con. Apprezzerei anche qualcosa che mi aiutasse a fare grandi acquisti sia nel mondo banale che nel mondo dei wixen. Vorrei anche chiedere a Griphook di assumere la gestione dei miei account se non sei in grado. Se sei in grado, apprezzerei che avesse una posizione di assistente poiché è stato così utile dalla prima volta che sono entrato in banca all'età di 11 anni. 

"Gestirò volentieri i tuoi account e farò di Griphook il mio assistente. Abbiamo una carta che è come una carta di credito banale che potrai essere utilizzata in entrambe le parole e prende direttamente dal tuo caveau principale. Saremo anche lieti di presentare l'appello per Goblin Justice per vostro conto. Il capo allenatore Karstan ha semplicemente dichiarato un feroce bagliore nei suoi occhi al pensiero di essere chiamato a emanare giustizia per conto di un Kitsune onorato di posizione come il giovane signore davanti a lui. "Prima di arrivare a tutto questo qui ci sono gli anelli attaccati alle vostre signorie."

Prendendo gli anelli dalle scatole uno alla volta Nic infilò ogni anello sul suo dito dell'anello destro permettendo loro di fondersi tutti in uno. Il prodotto finito era una miscela di metalli con l'oro, l'argento e il mithril che si fondevano insieme in una treccia impeccabile e al centro c'era un drago, una fenice, un grifone e un serpente che tenevano tutti una grande pietra ammolite in un brillante mix di colori, mescolando tutte le pietre dei precedenti anelli di signoria in uno. L'unico anello che non si fuse fu l'anello di eredi per la Linea Nera. Non appena la magia si stabilì sul ring Niceforo prese un respiro profondo e si rilassando lasciando perdere la tensione che lo attraversava. Ora tutto quello che doveva fare era scoprire se Anthony Stark suo padre era lo stesso Anthony (Tony) Stark di Iron Man.

"Possa il tuo flusso d'oro e i tuoi nemici tremare davanti a te, Head Manager Karstan." Niceforo dichiarò mentre si alzava e annuì prendendo il portafoglio dragonhide che gli era stato consegnato tenendo in mano la sua carta Gringotts e il documento d'identità che sarebbe stato necessario per viaggiare negli Stati Uniti, tenendo anche il suo passaporto valido contenente il suo vero nome e elencandolo come maschio.

"Possano i tuoi nemici temere il tuo alleggerimento e il tuo oro aumentare ad ogni colpo." Karstan dichiarò con un leggero inchino in risposta mentre stava a vedere i tre signori fuori dall'area degli uffici della banca dove si incontrarono con il loro gruppo nella lobby.


	4. Il passato e il presente di Tony si scontrano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un capitolo per spiegare come Tony è finito con James e Lily e come gli altri sono diventati amici. Scopre la verità del destino delle sue famiglie quella notte di Halloween e di quello che è successo da allora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cronologia del mondo di Harry Potter viene spostata in avanti di 10 anni. Significa che James, Lily e gli altri sono nati negli anni '70 e Harry è nato negli anni '90.

Tony guardò Mentre Pepper ballava con Happy all'ultima festa, stava lanciando per dimenticare il suo passato. Sapeva che molti avevano pensato che Pepper avesse ottenuto la posizione di CEO perché era dolce con lei e voleva entrata nei suoi pantaloni, ma non poteva essere più lontano dalla verità. Aveva due veri amori della sua vita e non guarderà più gli altri allo stesso modo. Certo che dormiva, ma era più per dimenticare il dolore che provava che il vero desiderio di essere un playboy mentre i media lo coniavano. Aveva amato e perso quando aveva 22 anni e davvero non stava cercando di amare di nuovo. Sapeva che chi lo circondava sapeva che era successo qualcosa, ma anche Fury non sapeva del suo vero passato. Una volta che videro che era un "playboy" come suo padre lo etichettarono così e intorno arrivò la raccomandazione "Iron Man yes, Tony Stark no" di Natasha, anche se fu mentre veniva avvelenato dal reattore ad arco che alimentava la tuta di Iron Man. Passando al grande wet bar, diede un no a Steve mentre iniziava a mescolare un drink per entrambi. Tirando fuori il focolare per Steve che voleva dargli un po 'di ronzio e sapendo dai test che suo padre aveva corso dopo aver sposato sua madre e ottenuto una presa di alcol magico Steve sarebbe stato in grado di ottenere un piccolo ronzio da un'intera bottiglia, suo padre aveva ricordato l'antipatia di Steve di non essere in grado di ubriacarsi dopo la caduta di Bucky.

"Prova questo Tappo. Dovrebbe dare un piccolo calcio al tuo sistema. Tony ha spinto su un bicchiere di alcol potente.

"Non riesco a ubriacarmi Tony. Tu lo sai. Steve rispose anche prendendo il bicchiere e iniziando a sorseggiare il drink in modo che si fondeva un po 'di più.

"Prova questo sarà d'aiuto." Tony ha alzato il suo bicchiere di whisky di fuoco. "So che hai incontrato alcune forze speciali nella guerra Cap. Legato a un uomo di nome Grindelwald o che combatte contro di lui?"

"Ricordo quel nome e un tizio di nome Silente, un altro con il nome Potter pure."

Tony strizza l'occhio alla menzione del nome Potter non ancora abbastanza ubriaco da poter far fronte stasera al fatto che i suoi amati compagni non erano accanto a lui. Sarebbe stato il 17 ° compleanno di Niceforo tre giorni fa e Tony aveva costantemente lavorato per ubriacarsi ogni sera mentre pensava alla notizia che gli era stata data il 3 novembre 1991; Lily, James e Nic erano stati tutti uccisi ad Halloween mentre Remus, Peter e Sirius erano stati uccisi il 2 novembre quando cercavano di vendicarsi di coloro che avevano distrutto i loro amici. Aveva anche sentito che Sev e Luc erano stati rinchiusi ad Azkaban senza processo, ma non fu in grado di ottenere loro un processo perché avevano il segno, e nessuno lo avrebbe ascoltato che erano spie da quando era un americano. Tony ha finito il drink nel bicchiere prima di riempirlo e finire anche quello.

"Rallenta lì, amico." Steve ha dichiarato che mentre Clint e Phil camminavano verso l'alto la preoccupazione del bar anche chiaro sui loro volti come quanto velocemente Tony stava scendendo da bere.

"Il mio ometto avrebbe avuto 17 anni ora. Avrebbe attraversato la sua maggioranza e trovato il suo compagno o compagni. Il mio compagno aveva due che è quello di dire che il mio bambino non sarebbe di così. Tony borbottò mentre l'alcol gli colpiva lo stomaco vuoto e lo intossicava molto più velocemente. Gli altri erano preoccupati di vedere le lacrime che si formavano negli occhi di Tony, non riuscivano a ricordare un tempo in cui lo avevano mai visto piangere.

"Ehi, JARVIS, puoi lavorare per far uscire tutti quelli che non dovrebbero essere nella torre. Tieni la squadra a portata di mano, ma tutti gli altri devono andarsene, includere Pepper e Happy nel gruppo di partenza. Phil dichiarò di guardare verso una delle tante telecamere che JARVIS gestiva.

"Farà volentieri agente Coulson. Dovrei chiedere che il tenente colonnello Rhodes unirsi a noi? JARVIS rispose con il suo tipico accento britannico, il che causò la fuoriuscita delle lacrime e lo streaming lungo il viso di Tony.

"Potrebbe essere una buona idea." Clint ha dichiarato mentre girava per il bar e cambiava il bicchiere di whisky di Tony per una grande bottiglia d'acqua. "Hey Tones andiamo e troviamo un posto confortevole dove sedersi. Allora puoi dirmi tutto del tuo bambino. Dopo tutto quello che hai raccontato attraverso innumerevoli storie dei figli e della moglie di mio fratello che sto proteggendo, ascolterei volentieri le tue.

"Suona bene." Tony borbottò guardando vuoto la bottiglia d'acqua e poi la mano di Clint sul braccio che lo guidava verso uno dei tanti grandi divani. "Perché la festa si è fermata?" Chiese di guardarsi intorno e notando che erano solo Phil, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, e entrando attraverso l'ascensore Rhody.

"Non hai bisogno di una festa in questo momento amico. Devi prenderti un po 'di tempo e sederti. Steve dichiarò di stare seduto accanto a Tony sul divano e dargli il conforto che poteva senza toccarlo poiché Steve sapeva che a volte Tony era davvero sensibile al tatto.

"Agente il mio uomo principale, tutti sanno di quell'altro mondo all'interno del nostro?" Tony chiese attentamente, a causa della sua magia attiva metabolizzò l'alcol quasi velocemente come Steve, quindi perché poteva bere così tanto senza avere avvelenamento da alcol.

"Tutti qui conoscono il mondo magico per un motivo o per l'altro." Phil dichiarò seduto accanto a suo marito Clint e avvolgendo un braccio intorno a lui per aiutarlo a seguirlo. Clint era stato portato nella coscienza del mondo magico a causa di ciò che accadde con Loki, Phil non voleva che avesse una continua paura della magia, quindi lo aveva esposto al mondo dei wixen in modo che non tutti i magici fossero dannosi, ma Clint era ancora a disagio a volte.

"Bene, bene... Questo rende le cose più facili. Ehi, Ornitorinco, da molto tempo non vedo..." Tony dichiarò e sembrava che si sarebbe alzato per andare a dare un abbraccio a Rhody, ma invece il suo amico si avvicinò e avvolse le braccia intorno a Tony.

"JARVIS mi ha riempito su quello che stavi dicendo Toni. Mi dispiace di essermi perso di essere qui per il 17° Niceforo, ero lì per te sugli altri e mi sono perso questo mi dispiace." Rhody semplicemente si sedette accanto al suo amico e lo avvolse in un grande abbraccio. "Vuoi che lo dica agli altri o sei all'altezza? Penso che tu abbia bisogno di dire la verità su tutto, potrebbe aiutare alcuni a vedere le cose come sono realmente. Mentre diceva questo era abbagliante nei suoi attacchi a Natasha, la incolpò per alcune delle attività autodistruttive di Tony dopo che il suo rapporto uscì, incolpò in particolare il suo rapporto sul perché il suo amico pensava di dovesse pilotare un missile nucleare attraverso quel wormhole un paio di mesi fa.

"Per favore... almeno per iniziare..." La voce di Tony era a malapena un sussurro mentre nascondeva la faccia nella spalla del suo migliore amico.

"Nessun problema Toni. Basta riposare. Rhody si strofinò la mano su e giù per la schiena di Tony cercando di convincere il suo amico a rilassarsi, poteva vedere chiaramente le borse scure sotto i suoi occhi. "Dovrai capire che questa è una cosa molto difficile da ricordare per Tony. La maggior parte di ciò che tutti voi sapete di lui era una maschera che ha messo dopo questo tempo e nessuno pensava di guardarla oltre. Contro Rhody aveva gli occhi ben puntati su Natasha mentre diceva questo. "Sapete tutti che ho incontrato Tones al MIT quando aveva solo 14 anni e poi si è laureato a 16 anni. L'ho preso sotto la mia protezione dopo essersi già laureato all'Ilvermorny e stavo lavorando a una laurea. Tones stava lavorando per frequentare Ilvermorny nello stesso momento in cui frequentava il MIT per rendere felice suo padre. Il padre dei Toni non era che accettare che fosse un tecnomago, figuriamoci qualsiasi altro tipo di wixen e sentiva che avrebbe dovuto avere una laurea reale per mostrare quelli del tabellone quando era abbastanza grande da non essere a sapere della magia. Howard era uno squib della linea Stark mentre Maria era uno squib della linea Lestrange che fuggì con il Jarvis originale nelle Americhe quando era una bambina invece di essere uccisa per non avere magia. Sua sorella maggiore era Leta Lestrange. Tony stava lavorando fino all'osso per mantenere felice suo padre mentre lavorava anche per mantenere i suoi voti ai massimi livelli in modo da non causare più azioni contro di lui. Tony non lo ammetterà, ma Howard era almeno emotivamente offensivo a causa della magia che si formava per Tony e non per lui. Rhody ha continuato il suo rilassante backrub per mantenere Tony calmo e assicurarsi che non iniziasse a discutere come faceva sempre su come fosse suo padre. "Comunque dopo che Tones si è diplomato al MIT ed è stato nel suo ultimo anno di scuola a Ilvermorny quando è stato offerto un programma di scambio tra le tre grandi scuole in Europa. Tones fu scelto per andare a Hogwarts invece di Durmstrang poiché anche Howard lo voleva, la scusa che diede era che c'era una guerra in corso in Inghilterra e non voleva che il suo unico figlio fosse coinvolto. Era la cosa migliore che avrebbe potuto fare per essere onesto, anche se c'era la guerra contro Il Signore Oscuro Voldemort in corso fu dove incontrò i suoi compagni ..."Tony ha fatto uscire un piagnucoloso morbido a quel punto. "E dove ha incontrato alcuni altri che potevano tenere il passo mentalmente con lui in un modo che nessun altro è mai stato in grado di fare."

"Voldemort? Che fine ha fatto Grindelwald? Steve ha chiesto confuso.

"Grindelwald è stato 'sconfitto' da Silente poco dopo essere andato nel ghiaccio. Nessuno sa come andò il duello dato che erano solo i due, ma Silente si presentò con Grindelwald in catene magiche all'ICW e li convinse a rinchiuderlo nella sua torre. Voldemort, noto anche come Tom Marvolo Riddle, iniziò la sua ascesa alla sua posizione di potere solo una decina di anni dopo la caduta di Grindelwald. Phil ha spiegato. "Fece un anagramma del suo nome per nascondere ai suoi seguaci che era un mezzo sangue e iniziò a promuovere la sua agenda di sangue puro con altri pureblood che la pensano allo stesso modo. È stato momentaneamente sconfitto nel 91 prima dei record del suo ritorno solo tre anni fa e della sua sconfitta finale solo tre mesi fa.

"Andare avanti delle cose lì, Phil." Rhody ha dichiarato semplicemente rivolgendosi a guardare tutti. "Comunque, mentre stavo cercando di spiegare. Tony si diresse a Hogwarts per l'anno di scambio anche se era il suo ultimo anno a Ilvermory e avrebbe dovuto fare due serie di test per essere un wixen qualificato negli Stati Uniti, i NEWT a Hogwarts e WOMBATs al quartier generale dell'ICW dopo il suo ritorno. Hogwarts non fornisce tutta la stessa educazione del resto del mondo dei wixen e da quando Silente è diventato il Preside. Voglio dire, non possono nemmeno rimanere al professore DADA per più di un anno alla volta con la maggior parte dei morti o impazziti. Rhody ha dovuto darsi una scossa per liberarsi dello sproloquio che vuole continuare al pensiero del peggioramento dell'istruzione che quelli di Hogwarts stavano facendo rispetto a tutti gli altri. Quando Tony arrivò, fu sistemato nel loro sistema di casa in modo da avere un posto dove stare, disse che gli fu data una scelta tra Ravenclaw e Grifondoro. Andò in Grifondoro; Dico ancora che i colori della casa hanno ispirato i colori dipinti sul suo vestito, ma sostiene che è solo una coincidenza. Rhody ridacchiò mentre aveva uno schiaffo leggero allo stomaco da Tony che, pur ascoltando, teneva il viso nascosto nella spalla di Rhody. Lì incontrò James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e alcuni altri. La principale che attirò la sua attenzione fu Lily Evans, una giovane kitsune che aveva recentemente attraversato la sua eredità finale e sviluppò altre due code che mostravano che aveva due compagni che la aspettavano. Aiutò Lily a ottenere Severus Piton, Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa Black per aiutarsi a vicenda e lavorare con i quattro ragazzi che si chiamavano Marauders, cioè James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. I sette erano in disaccordo da quando hanno iniziato la scuola come firsties con Lily intrappolata tra quando ha iniziato Hogwarts come una delle amiche di Severus e conosceva gli altri a causa di quell'amicizia, ma James era sempre stato dolce con Lily e pensava che Sev stesse cercando di innaffiarla. Inutile dire che la reazione che è avvenuta nel fine settimana di Hogsmeade quando James e gli altri hanno scoperto la verità e sono diventati amici è stata esilarante. Severo era in realtà il compagno di Lucio e Lily e Narcissa avevano lavorato insieme per dare loro la possibilità di andare ad appuntamenti mentre li coprivano. Dopo quell'occasione James e i suoi amici aiutarono a nascondere il fatto che Severo e Lucio stavano insieme, Tony faceva parte del matrimonio segreto che avevano avuto un fine settimana di Hogsmeade prima della fine del mandato. Lucio era stato in contatto matrimoniale con Narciso che avrebbe dovuto essere realizzato non appena si sarebbero diplomati ma era facilmente rotto a causa del precedente matrimonio, Narcisa era asessuata e voleva semplicemente aiutare i suoi amici a mantenere i loro segreti in modo da "sposare" Lucio in una finta cerimonia, l'officiante che usavano era quello che aveva fatto il matrimonio di Sev e Luc , così conosceva la verità ed era in grado di far funzionare la cerimonia per tenere tutti al sicuro.

Rhody annuì i suoi ringraziamenti mentre Clint gli porse una bottiglia d'acqua per rinfrescarsi la gola da tutte le chiacchiere. Guardò in basso mentre Tony si muoveva contro di lui e si sedette rivolgendosi agli altri nella stanza.

"Rhody sa tutto questo perché sarebbe venuto ai fine settimana di Hogsmeade per controllarmi ed era lì per questi eventi. Quello che non stava vedendo era il fatto che Silente stava cercando di costringere Luc e Sev a diventare spie per lui quando si laurearono, fondamentalmente dicendo che dato che erano Slytherin l'unico bene che potevano fare era spiare o si sarebbero diventati veri Mangiadi morte. Sev e Luc cominciarono a spiare perché venivano ricattati, alcuni di come Silente aveva scoperto la loro relazione ma non il loro matrimonio e sapeva che il padre omofobico di Sev avrebbe aumentato le percosse quando era a casa e il padre tradizionale di Luc li avrebbe forzati a parte, il che sarebbe stato molto doloroso per i due a causa delle loro metà creatura non lo avrebbe accettato. Tony spiegò con calma prima di guardarle le mani. "Luc e Sev erano i testimoni di James, Lily, e io sto legando. Abbiamo fatto una tradizionale cerimonia di legame celtico di Wixen. Non posso mai più sposarmi per questo, anche se non impedire alla gente di pensare che lo farei. Inoltre, non ho davvero avuto rapporti con nessuno da quando sono morti, creo elaborate illusioni da sogno per coloro che porto a casa, di solito sono ubriachi e in pericolo dagli altri intorno a loro, quindi mi comporti come se avessi intenzione di fare sesso con loro e portarli fuori dalla zona in cui ci troviamo. I pochi che non faccio le illusioni mi hanno chiesto di aiutarli a tirarli fuori da una zona e dormono nella stanza degli ospiti. Anche Pep pensava che fossi un playboy fino a quando non si è resa conto di ciò che stava accadendo quando è venuta una volta e ha trovato la signora nel bel mezzo dell'illusione mentre ero giù in laboratorio, da allora ha aiutato con l'illusione scortandoli fuori dal maniero con le solite frasi vuote sul contatto, è per questo che non ci sono più piccoli Stark che vagano.

Natasha flinched mentre si rendeva conto di tutto ciò che aveva perso nel tempo che stava spiando Tony, perché anche lei si era innamorata della recita da playboy.

"Ci volle fino a quando Yule del mio tempo a Hogwarts per Lily si rese conto che io e James eravamo entrambi suoi compagni, fu la prima in dieci generazioni a manifestarsi come una Kitsune onorata con benedizioni della Terra, quindi dovette guardare indietro attraverso le volte che aveva scoperto con l'aiuto dei Goblin quell'estate. Doveva mantenere tutto segreto perché i suoi genitori erano stati uccisi l'anno prima dai Mangia-Morte e sua sorella adottva era una cagna di altissimo livello. Aveva rinchiuso Lily in una stanza della loro casa mentre lei e il suo fidanzato sprecavano l'eredità che avrebbe dovuto andare da entrambi e si trasferirono in un quartiere più bello, lasciando Lily chiusa nella stanza dal momento che non aveva ancora compiuto 17 anni, quindi non era in grado di placarsi. Una volta che Lily ha capito cosa significavano le due code in più e perché era attratta sia da James che da me, abbiamo iniziato una relazione come trio anche se con Silente e altri erano semplicemente James e Lily. La famiglia Stark è molto conosciuta nel mondo di Wixen anche se per sei generazioni hanno prodotto squibs solo prima che Howard sposasse mia madre e sbloccasse la magia di famiglia. A loro piace che i neri d'Inghilterra fossero diventati molto inbred prima che iniziasse lo squibs e poi semplicemente tramandano la storia della nostra vera storia familiare mentre creavano qualcos'altro per il mondo mondano. Tony rubò la bottiglia d'acqua di Rhody e prese un drink anche se aveva ancora quello di fronte a lui sul tavolino che Clint gli aveva dato prima. "Ci siamo legati come trio subito dopo che ci siamo tutti diplomati, poi Lily e James hanno tenuto una cerimonia pubblica di matrimonio tra i due per evitare che Silente si insospettisca che i suoi piani non andavano come avrebbero dovuto. Era stato troppo interessato a James dopo che i suoi genitori morirono in un grande attacco al maniero della famiglia Potter su Yule. Tony iniziò ad essere soffocato mentre pensava alla parte successiva e invece di rimanere seduto si alzò e tornò al bar ottenendosi un altro tumbler di Firewhiskey.

"Tony... Stai dicendo che eri sposato con James e Lily Potter? I genitori del ragazzo-che-vissuto Harry Potter? Phil ha chiesto preoccupazione coprendo il suo viso.

"Non so chi sia questo Harry, ma sì, ero sposato con James e Lily. Abbiamo avuto un figlio un anno dopo il matrimonio, che si è registrato come avente la genetica di tutti e tre quando è nato. Tony rispose prendendo un sorso del suo whisky. Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans è nato il 31 luglio 1990 alle 23:59 proprio alla morte del settimo mese. Silente per qualche motivo divenne ossessionato da questo fatto così come dal fatto che il suo padrino Neville era nato solo cinque minuti prima di lui. Abbiamo fatto una cerimonia di legame padrino a molti dei nostri amici e a un mio caro mentore Newt Scamander. A causa dei legami abbiamo assicurato che Nic sarebbe stato protetto dal pericolo di essere collocato con quelli che gli avrebbero fatto del male. Abbiamo giudicato male da qualche parte. L'Halloween del 91 mi era stato chiesto da Stane di venire a partecipare a un gala che veniva lanciato in onore di mia madre con la sua carità preferita come ricevente. Nessuno al di fuori dei nostri amici di Hogwarts e Rhody sapeva di Niceforo, o anche che ero sposato con i miei amici. Era il 4 novembre che sono stato accolto da Silente nel mio soggiorno a Malibu quando mi stavo preparando a tornare in Inghilterra e i miei compagni. Non ho mai ricevuto i documenti dall'Inghilterra, prima di poter tenere al sicuro i miei compagni in quanto sarebbe difficile spiegare perché ero ancora in contatto laggiù, Stane non sapeva del mondo dei wixen, quindi non avevo idea di cosa fosse successo quella notte di Halloween, non ero collegato con i reparti per tutta la nostra sicurezza. Tony ha ottenuto un'altra ricarica di whisky, mettendo più di quanto farebbe normalmente nel bicchiere e ingoiandolo in una volta sola. "Ha spiegato cosa è successo ai miei amici e al loro bambino, non sapeva ancora che ero uno dei genitori o un membro del loro matrimonio. Spiegò anche come Remus, Sirio e Pietro erano tutti morti e Lucio e Severo erano ad Azkaban. Ero preoccupato per Luc e Sev perché avevano appena avuto un figlio nello stesso periodo in cui avevamo Nic. Ho cercato di ottenere prove per loro, ma nessuno avrebbe ascoltato una prima generazione americana, non importava che ero un Stark o anche che ero uno dei padrini legati del giovane Draconis.

"Merda! Hai un sacco di cattive informazioni Stark. Phil dichiarò in piedi e si avvicinava come si sarebbe un animale ferito. "Solo James e Lily sono stati uccisi quella notte. Harry... Voglio dire Niceforo è stato etichettato come il ragazzo che visse e scomparve fino all'età di 11 anni ed entrò a Hogwarts. Remus Lupin divenne il suo insegnante DADA al suo terzo anno quando Sirius Black fuggì da Azkaban. Fu mandato lì per aver rivelato la posizione dei Potter, almeno secondo Silente e il Profeta Quotidiano, e per aver ucciso dodici babbani e Pettigrew, noi di SHIELD non riuscivamo a trovare alcuna traccia di lui condannato o addirittura processato quando fuggì, quindi non mandai nessuno dopo di lui anche se siamo stati avvicinati dal Ministero britannico. Malfoy non fu mai inviato ad Azkaban, diede una dettagliata confessione segreta e per nascondere la verità fu passato che era sotto l'imperiosa maledizione, per proteggere suo figlio. Piton divenne professore di pozioni l'anno dopo che James e Lily furono uccisi e insegnarono a Niceforo e a suo figlio Draco.

"Sirio non era il custode segreto, Peter era... Silente sapeva che mentre lanciava l'incantesimo... Spero a Merlino che Sirio abbia preso Pietro il topo, avrebbe dovuto sapere che era la spia dopo che tutta la sua forma animagus è quella di un topo comune. Tony corse e ha lanciato il suo bicchiere dall'altra parte della stanza. "Silente doveva sapere che non ho avuto il giornale qui. Doveva sapere che avrei cercato mio figlio... Pietro deve avergli parlato di noi tre..." Tony stava facendo scorrere le mani tra i capelli camminando avanti e indietro. "Hai detto prima che Voldemort è stato finalmente ufficialmente sconfitto tre mesi fa... Chi l'ha ucciso?

"Tuo figlio." Phil rispose di posizionare una mano sulla spalla di Tony, ma fermandosi prima di completare l'azione.

"Rhody, ho bisogno che tu mi scannerizzi. Non mi sono mai fidato di Silente, perché dovrei solo prendere la sua parola agli eventi di quei giorni. Tony girò gli occhi steely al suo amico. Avrebbe scoperto la verità di tutto, era un maestro dell'Occlumenza grazie all'aiuto che Severo gli aveva dato quando decisero di nascondere la connessione tra Giacomo, Lily e se stesso.

"Sei sicuro Tony?" Rhody ha verificato mentre si trovava e camminava per unirsi a Tony vicino al bar, mentre camminava, ha tirato fuori l'ontano da 11 pollici e la bacchetta di piume della coda del tuono che era stato il suo compagno costante da quando aveva 11 anni.

"Fallo." Tony ha dato un forte udito e visibilmente rinforzato se stesso. Con un'ondata della bacchetta di Rhody, Tony fu ributtato nella sua mente fino alla notte in cui ricevette la notizia da Silente, con l'aiuto di Rhody fu in grado di trovare gli spazi vuoti dove dovrebbero essere i suoi veri ricordi e di farli cadere. Tony era solo grato di aver bloccato solo i ricordi che non li avevano cancellati. Rhody distrusse anche le costrizioni di non esaminare le cose che erano state poste quella notte. "Quel bastardo! Ho fatto domande perché ho sentito il legame rottura con James e Lily, ma non il mio legame con Niceforo. A causa della rottura dei legami non ero in grado di combatterlo quando ha alzato la bacchetta esplosa su di me. Lo farò cadere in ogni caso. Phil sai dove Niceforo è stato inviato dopo quella notte?

"È venuto fuori nel suo quinto anno che era stato inviato a sua zia materna e suo marito." Phil rispose.

"È per questo che inizierò allora, so che non avrebbe mai accettato Nic volentieri, inoltre so che non avrebbe mai accettato la sua magia. Aveva già quattro code, quindi qualcosa doveva essere fatto per nasconderlo, se trovo Dumbass soppresso il suo Kitsune assaggerà un colpo dal mio vestito nel suo vestito. Tony si scosse per prepararsi alla battaglia nel miglior modo possibile. "Hai detto che era conosciuto come Harry Potter?"

"Sì, Harry James Potter è stato visto come il figlio di James e Lily Potter. Nessuno ricorda che Lily è una kitsune come hai detto tu, quindi probabilmente c'è un fascino sul nome di Harry o sul soprannome del ragazzo che ha vissuto. Phil rispose incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Il nostro uomo del ministero interno ci ha tenuto il più aggiornati possibile, H ... Niceforo scomparve il giorno prima del suo compleanno dalla famiglia Dursley. Poiché è maggiorenne nel mondo dei wixen, il ministero non ci sta entrando, ma Silente d'altra parte sta facendo un'ampia ricerca.

"JARVIS tira su tutto ciò che puoi trovare su Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, Vernon Dursley di Grunnings Drills, il loro figlio Dudley e Harry James Potter. Rapporti scolastici sugli ultimi due e includono documenti bancari per Vernon e Petunia"

"Subito signore." JARVIS ha dichiarato semplicemente prima che le immagini olografiche iniziasse a riempire l'aria intorno a Tony. Gli altri nella stanza stavano per venire ad aiutare a cercare tra le cose, dopo tutto questo era il figlio di Tony che stavano cercando di trovare e aiutare. Natasha rimase imbarazzata dal fatto che si fosse sbagliata così tanto su Tony quando era sotto copertura e ora capiva meglio perché era come lui. "Harry Potter non è stato visto in compagnia di nessuno dei Dursley fino a quando non doveva iniziare la scuola. Eccelleva nei suoi sudditi fino alla prima scheda di segnalazione, poi faceva appena sotto il meglio di suo cugino. Vernon iniziò a ricevere l'importo di 2.000 sterline ogni mese a partire dal 2 novembre 1991. Petunia Dursley ha dichiarato che la sua troia di una sorella aveva avuto un incidente d'auto con suo marito ubriaco che portava alla cicatrice distinta sulla fronte di Harry Potter mentre era in macchina in quel momento. Nelle immagini della scuola mostrate qui è chiaro che è stato trascurato al massimo se non completamente abusato. Diverse segnalazioni di abusi sono state fatte solo per scomparire entro il giorno successivo. Non ci sono registrazioni di soldi che cambiano di mano, ma alcuni dei giornalisti sono scomparsi poco dopo mentre altri hanno iniziato a guardare dall'altra parte.

"Qualcuno, probabilmente Silente stava per circa e silenziare i rapporti in qualche modo, dovremo trovare prove per promuovere il nostro caso. Ci sono stati segni di Niceforo da quando è tornato dopo il suo ultimo anno a scuola?

"Testimoni lo videro entrare nella residenza ma non uscire mai dopo." Phil ha riferito invece di JARVIS dal momento che il loro uomo interno aveva queste informazioni quando gli è stato chiesto. Stavano aiutando a cercare il giovane, ma solo perché volevano proteggerlo dal mondo di Wixen che si stava rivoltando contro di lui ancora una volta. "Abbiamo cercato di trovare prove di dove avrebbe potuto andare, ma finora nulla. Il nostro uomo interno non ne ha idea, ma ha detto che quattro gentiluomini sono stati visti forzare la loro strada nella residenza poco prima delle 19:00 del giorno prima del suo compleanno. Nessuno li guardò chiaramente, ma rilevi che Vernon Dursley sembrava terrorizzato in particolare alla vista di uno di loro.

"JARVIS ha impostato un perimetro di scansione per vedere se ci sono segni di Nic. O se qualcuno inizia a guardare alla nostra relazione. Tony dichiarò di girare per tornare al bar ma di essere stato fermato da Rhody. "Ho bisogno di un altro drink Care Bear."

"No, davvero non tonifica. Non aiuterà niente se ti ubriachi dal tuo assto su questo. Lo troveremo e lo riporta a voi. Rhody ha promesso mentre stringeva la spalla. "Quello di cui hai bisogno per andare a letto e dormire senza sogni in modo da poter effettivamente dormire un po 'della signorina di cui hai bisogno. Devi essere in cima al tuo gioco ogni volta che lo troviamo in modo da poterti aiutare a portarlo a casa. Ti traslorò là dietro se ne ho bisogno anch'io.

"Bene, bene..." Tony rispose andando giù per il corridoio nella sua stanza senza alcuna intenzione di riposarsi, stava per apparizione nel suo laboratorio di lavoro e liberarsi in qualcosa lì, solo che gli fu impedito di farlo da Steve che lo seguiva in fondo al corridoio.

"So cosa significa perdere un compagno. La mia magia era l'unica cosa che mi teneva in vita prima del siero e la dottoressa Erskine pensava che fosse stata la mia magia ad aiutare a sopravvivere al processo. All'epoca avere un compagno maschio non era accettato per niente e poteva portare alla morte, così Buck ed io abbiamo dovuto fingere che fosse altrettanto profonda amicizia. So che la maggior parte pensava che Buck è morto in autunno, ma posso dire che è ancora là fuori da qualche parte. Steve dichiarò semplicemente mentre seguiva Tony nella sua stanza sapendo che il suo amico impulsivo avrebbe fatto qualcosa per farsi ulteriore male. "Per favore Tony prendi il sonno senza sogni, hai bisogno del resto. So che farò lo stesso da quando questo ha suscitato ricordi per me che voglio dimenticare.

"Bene..." Tony sospirò mentre entrava nella sua stanza e andò al gabinetto accanto al bagno dove teneva tutte le pozioni che usava, inclusa una scorta di Dreamless Sleep che era magicamente sicura in modo da non poterne abusare come aveva fatto subito dopo la morte di James e Lily. "Non so perché tutti vogliono che io prenda questo. Rhody conosce la mia storia con esso. Borbottò mentre buttava indietro la pozione per non assaggiarla e arrampicarsi nel suo letto completamente vestito, anche le sue scarpe erano ancora.

Steve semplicemente scosse la testa mentre entrava nella stanza e rimosse scarpe, camicia e pantaloni lasciando Tony nei suoi pugili prima di tirare le coperte sopra di lui e lasciarlo a riposo. Steve tornò nella stanza principale e guardò gli altri intorno alla stanza, Natasha si era intrufolata mentre Tony si stava dirigendo verso la sua stanza, ma il resto era ancora lì, e Phil era in una telefonata con Fury.

"Abbiamo bisogno di trovare alcune informazioni prima che escono dalla pozione. Rhody, ha borbottato qualcosa su una storia con la pozione e sul perché glielo farei prendere sapendo quella storia. Quindi preparatevi per la spalla fredda per un po'. Steve dichiarò mentre entrava nella stanza. "JARVIS espande la scansione per includere eventuali segni di Sirio Nero, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy. Tieni d'occhio anche i Dursley in modo da poterli trovare quando è il momento di interrogarli.

"Sì, capitano se posso posso eseguire queste scansioni mentre tutti stanno riposando. Tutti voi era appena tornato da una missione quando il Signore ha deciso di fare una festa. JARVIS parlò con la sua voce costante. "I Dursley non si sono trasferiti da casa loro, ma per andare al lavoro, fare commissioni o bullizzare i bambini locali."

"Va bene che è una buona idea. Va bene squadra lascia andare tutti a riposarsi. JARVIS mi avvisa non appena Tony è sveglio. Voglio parlargli ancora un po 'e pianificare alcune cose fuori. Steve annuì e guardò gli altri mentre diceva questo vedendo l'esaurimento che rivestiva i loro volti.

"Molto bene capitano."

"Ho bisogno di imbattersi in ufficio e informare Fury e la nostra Wixen interna britannica su questo in modo che sappiano cosa sta succedendo e perché stiamo eseguendo queste scansioni." Phil dichiarò di appendere il telefono e rivolgersi agli altri. "Faccio eco al capitano Rogers, riposati un po'. Siete stati tutti fortunati ad essere usciti da quella battaglia con solo dossi e lividi. Clint hanno Nat mi vede più tardi quando riemerge.

Clint ha appena dato a suo marito un sorriso e un saluto arrogante prima di dirigersi verso l'ascensore per andare al pavimento che gli era stato dato e Phil per entrare a casa loro. Bruce ha appena salutato gli altri prima di seguire Clint per dirigersi verso il suo piano, completo di uno spazio di meditazione per calmare il Big Guy qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno in questo momento. Rhody si diresse giù per il corridoio verso la stanza degli ospiti che Tony aveva su questo piano per lui e dopo aver spogliato dei suoi civvies si schiantò sul letto molto simile a Tony, solo senza l'uso di una pozione. Phil lasciò l'edificio mentre diceva che avrebbe usato Lola per arrivarci più velocemente da quando era uno squib e incapace di apparit da nessuna parte, qualcosa che maledice, ma è anche grato per essere stato uno squib che fu in grado di sopravvivere all'attacco di Loki con solo una cicatrice sul petto poiché i guaritori erano in grado di usare la magia e le pozioni su di lui per guarirlo. Steve ha seguito gli altri fino all'ascensore ma ha preso le scale che erano accanto ad esso in modo che non dovesse interagire con gli altri in questo momento, i pensieri del suo compagno stavano riempiendo la testa sapeva che avrebbe dovuto lavorare per trovare la registrazione di Bucky da qualche parte e qualche tempo presto, non appena ha raggiunto il suo piano è passato attraverso il suo bagno per una doccia veloce e la sua routine notturna prima di portare una bottiglia di Dreamless Dormi fino al suo letto e giù poco prima di scendere non appena lo ha fatto.


	5. Il viaggio di Nic attraverso il vicolo

Niceforo e i suoi amici vagarono tutti lungo Diagon Alley, Nic era grato che l'eredità e l'epurazione avessero sbloccato il suo vero aspetto e si fossero sbarazzati della cicatrice sulla fronte, che era stata posta da Silente per aggiungere alla storia di quella notte. Ora sembrava un mix dei suoi due padri e di sua madre. Aveva più caratteristiche di sua madre nella linea del naso, il colore degli occhi era più vicino al suo vero colore, e aveva striature rosse nei capelli più lunghi. Aveva anche la linea della mascella di Tony Stark, la forma degli occhi di suo padre James e i riccioli che erano comuni nei Neri dalla sua adozione del sangue a Sirio. I suoi capelli ora appesi alle spalle in spessi riccioli, quando non erano legati come se fosse in questo momento lasciando alcune ciocche sciolte per incorniciare il suo viso. A causa di tutti i cambiamenti, senza dimenticare la mancanza di bisogno di occhiali, sembrava completamente diverso da come faceva e ora poteva camminare attraverso il Vicolo senza essere avvicinato ad ogni passo o urlato a seconda della convinzione di Wixen World di lui all'epoca. Sentì mentre la gente parlava di come ora che aveva distrutto Voldemort sarebbe entrato al posto del Signore Oscuro e avrebbe cercato di prendere il controllo. Sapeva che era una nuova voce iniziata da Silente e dai suoi compari da quando è scomparso, probabilmente sperando che sarebbe venuto a correre da loro per protezione dal pubblico volubile.

"Nic, dovremmo portarti nuove vesti e vestiti banali. Sei cresciuto di sei pollici durante la tua maggioranza e il fascino di dimensionamento durerà solo così a lungo. Sirius dichiarò anche se al momento era nascosto sotto il glamour perché non era ancora uscito la notizia che era stato scagionato. "Puoi considerarlo un regalo di compleanno se lo desideri, ma sa che hai bisogno di più vestiti prima di iniziare a cercare Tony."

"Possiamo fare una ricerca quando ci dirimo nel mondo mondano. Sarebbe il posto più probabile per ottenere informazioni e vedere se mio padre è quello, ho detto a casa. Nic non stava per dire chi pensava che suo padre fosse fuori in pubblico, ma avrebbe portato solo più caos. "Per quanto riguarda i vestiti sto bene con quello."

"Bene! Muoio dalla voglia di darti un restyling da anni! Draco avvolse le mani intorno alle braccia di Nic. Sì, aveva riconosciuto che Blaise era suo compagno un paio di mesi fa, ma era ancora abbastanza aperto da voler dare un restyling a un caro amico. Draco e Nic erano diventati amici durante il quarto anno dopo che tutti gli altri lo avevano abbandonato, Nic si era scusato per aver respinto la mano di Draco nel quarto anno e aveva spiegato come era stato cresciuto e quindi non sapeva buone maniere che erano tra gli eredi delle case maggiori. Dopo di che Draco fece ancora i bottoni, ma solo perché Nic gli aveva suggerito di tenere gli occhi aperti sulla loro nuova amicizia volendo proteggere Draco dalla possibile caduta. Fu anche quando fece sapere ai Slytherin che originariamente avrebbe dovuto essere nella loro casa e che avevano formato una banda protettiva intorno a lui e lo resero un membro onorario della loro casa, perché era un serpente tra i leoni.

"Ora Draco sai il motivo per cui ho dovuto indossare quei vestiti. Ti avrei permesso di darmi un restyling prima se non avessi dovuto mantenere una certa immagine tra certe persone. Nic dichiarò con un sorriso chiaro sul viso e sulla sua voce.

"Certo tesoro, ma ora ho la mia occasione perché sei libero da quei perdenti." Draco sorrise compiaciuto mentre camminava accanto al suo amico, quello che lo aiutò ad alzarsi il coraggio di parlare con Blaise quando seppe che la Slytherin dalla pelle scura era il suo compagno. Con queste parole Draco guidò il gruppo a Twilfitt e Tatting's dove Nic fu presto mostrato sul retro per un montaggio mentre Draco passava attraverso i tessuti e i disegni scegliendo tutto per Nic che avrebbe completato un look Lordly Wixen. Sirio, Remo e Severo furono presto riavviati anche per ottenere i restyling tramite Lucio, Severo per lo più per ottenere qualcosa che non era solo in nero poiché lo lavava di più. Remus era riluttante a causa del costo del denaro, ma alla fine cedendo quando Sirio gli diede la sua versione di occhi da cucciolo di cane. Draco alzò lo mano quando il campanello sopra la porta suonò fuori e diede un vero sorriso mentre la persona che entrava era il suo compagno.

"Dovrei essere preoccupato che tu sia stato visto appeso al braccio di un altro giovane e portarlo qui a parlare di un restyling?" Blaise era dritto di fronte quando ha chiesto questo anche se i suoi occhi erano scintillanti di risate.

"Certo che non l'amore. Finalmente ho avuto la possibilità di dare al caro Nic un restyling finalmente e non stavo per perdere l'occasione. Dopo aver finito qui, andremo nel mondo mondano e faremo lo stesso. Anche mio padre è entrato nella modalità di restyling e sta riadattando il professor Piton, così come il signor Lupin e il suo amico. Sai come ci piace riparare quelli che vediamo come errori di moda. Draco rispose dando un bacio al suo compagno sulla guancia e facendo scoppiare ancora più pettegolezzi tra il personale del negozio.

"Ah... Sì, posso capirlo. Dopo tutto hai anche cambiato parte del mio guardaroba quando ci siamo riuniti. Blaise annuì d'accordo prima di aiutare Draco a scegliere tessuti e stili per le vesti e i pantaloni.

Draco si è solo sorriso di più perché sapeva cosa stava facendo Blaise dicendo cose del genere, era grato, non voleva che nessuno pensasse di essere disponibile e certamente non i bimbos come Pansy e Cho che lo avevano inseguito ultimamente. Aveva il permesso dei suoi padri di non nascondere il suo rapporto con il suo compagno e di riconoscerlo in ogni modo. Gli fu persino permesso dai suoi padri di sposare il suo compagno quando arrivò il momento di farlo e di non doversi accontentare di un matrimonio combinato come fece suo padre Lucio. Erano determinati a iniziare a rompere il ciclo tra il mondo di Wixen, dopo che tutti i matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso venivano legalizzati in tutto il mondo mondano e non stavano per lasciare che i mundane avesse una gamba sul Wixen in alcun modo se potessero fermarlo.Nic uscì dallo spogliatoio sul retro in uno degli abiti che Draco aveva scelto, corrispondeva principalmente a quello che indossava in precedenza da allora era stato un vestito che Draco era stato in grado di prenderlo in passato, ma invece di pantaloni in pelle di drago questa volta erano pantaloni semplici in un grigio scuro che era quasi nero , la camicia di Nic era ancora una camicia di seta Acromantula verde scuro e questa volta ai suoi piedi c'erano stivali di dragonhide neri alti fino al ginocchio che avevano i pantaloni infilati in loro. La sua veste era un nero così profondo che sembrava quasi succhiare la luce intorno a lui, i suoi capelli erano trattenuti da un nastro nero abbinato.

"Molto meglio, sapevo che sarebbe sembrato incredibile su di te. Non vedo l'ora di vestirti anche nel mondo banale. Draco si strofinò le mani insieme come e cattivo cattivo facendo ridere Lucio, Nic e Blaise. "Probabilmente dovremmo andare al Trunk Shop e portarti un nuovo baule e una borsa per aiutarti a trasportare tutto. Quindi puoi fare un viaggio a Globus Mundi per ottenere tutti i permessi necessari per andare negli Stati Uniti. So che è qui che si trovano Viktor e Fleur in questo momento. Bill è già in grado di viaggiare lì a causa del suo lavoro. Fred e George ci andranno dopo aver parlato con Lee per finalizzare il trasferimento della direzione da Wheeze. Da lì possiamo andare da Flourish e Blott's e puoi ottenere qualcosa da leggere per divertimento per una volta.

"Quei piani suonano favolosi Drac." Nic ha dichiarato semplicemente avvolgendo il braccio sulla spalla di Draco mentre tornavano indietro per aspettare di vedere i cambiamenti negli armadi di Sev, Siri e Remy. Non sono rimasti delusi dal fatto che il restyling li avesse aiutati a guardare più vicino alla loro età, quindi al look più vecchio che avevano. "Wow dall'aspetto buoni signori."

"Padre ben fatto." Draco dichiarò compiaciuto quanto suo padre per il cambiamento che fu in grado di causare a Nic come suo padre per gli altri tre. "Hai un bell'aspetto papà." Avvolse Severo in un abbraccio e gli sussurrò questa parte nell'orecchio in modo che gli altri non sentissero ciò che era stato detto.

"Grazie piccolo." Severo sussurrò a Draco prima di lasciarlo andare in modo che potessero andarsene. "Ora ho sentito qualcosa sul negozio di bauli e poi per ottenere i nostri permessi per andare negli Stati Uniti?"  
"Dopo di che ho promesso alcuni nuovi libri. Nic raramente ha avuto modo di leggere per divertimento o ricerca di sua scelta. La minaccia folta dai capelli ha sempre cercato di controllare ciò che ha imparato e letto. Draco spiegò che tutti uscivano dal negozio, la grande consegna per tutto sarebbe stata inviata da gufo a Malfoy Manor quando era finito e poi un elfo di casa lo avrebbe portato a Potter Manor. "Dopo tutto questo possiamo andare nel mondo mondano e ottenere a tutti un nuovo guardaroba di abiti mondani per i nostri viaggi. Penso che dovremmo iniziare in Sud America e spostarci a nord. Ho sempre voluto vedere la foresta pluviale amazzonica; So solo che ci devono essere così tanti ingredienti di pozione sconosciuti.

"Certo che vuoi una vacanza incentrata su Pozioni, furetto." Ron Weasley parlò da dietro il gruppo. "Professor Lupin che cosa stai facendo con il gruppo?"

"Non che si tratta di affari tuoi Ronald, ma mi sto riconnettendo con i miei amici." Remus ha dichiarato guardando in basso il giovane che sembrava ancora meno ben tenuto del solito.

"Ma Piton è quello che ti ha outed tha anno." Ronald dichiarò con le braccia incrociate abbagliando Severus e i Malfoy mentre ignorava tutti gli altri membri del gruppo.

"No, quello era Silente mentre dava la colpa al professor Piton per aumentare l'antipatia di lui." Remus dichiarò semplicemente con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

"Di cosa stai parlando? O certo che era Piton, ti odiava sempre e si assicurava che tutti lo sapessero. Ron era determinato a rendere le cose difficili per se stesso mentre continuava ad essere belligerante di fronte al suo professore, o almeno quell'uomo sarebbe stato ancora il suo professore se non avesse avuto i goblin a guardare il suo contratto prima di salvare Nic e fargli aiutare a romperlo. "Silente è un grande uomo, ha permesso yo t 'partecipare, anche se sapeva cosa eri."

"Questo non è qualcosa di cui parlare qui né voglio continuare una conversazione con te in questo momento Ronald. Io e i miei amici siamo nel bel mezzo dello shopping per il nostro viaggio. Ora, se vuoi scusarci. Remus si voltò per andarsene notando che i bambini si erano allontanati e stavano sussurrando insieme mentre Nic guardava lungo il sentiero verso Ron come se volesse dargli fuoco con la mente.

"Stai goin wit 'quei Mangia-Morte e mostri?" Ronald gridò afferrando il braccio di Remus e cercando di rivolgere l'uomo a lui, aveva intravisto le orecchie e le code di Nic quando erano usciti dal negozio. "E la ricerca di Harry? So che Silente ti ha contattato per aiutare.

"Harry è un adulto e mi ha fatto sapere che è sicuro e felice dove si trova. Non ha alcun desiderio di comunicare in questo momento e ti vedrà quando sarà pronto. Ora lasciami andare Ronald. Remus guardò la presa sul braccio senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di reagire al Mangiadi morte e al commento bizzarro, stava lottando per trattenere il lupo che voleva strappare il ragazzo per il commento bizzarro in presenza di Nic.

"Posso aiutarti il signor Lupin?" Kingsley chiese mentre si avvicinava alla coppia con la sua uniforme ufficiale, il che significa che era in servizio e non agiva come membro dell'ordine.

"Sì, puoi portarmi via Ronald prima che mi arrabbi abbastanza da scatenare il lupo. Sta pedinando io e i miei amici da quando siamo usciti dalla banca e ora sta cercando di tenermi lontano dal mio gruppo mentre diffondono bugie su ciò che sono. Mi ha anche molestato con la posta negli ultimi cinque giorni e non prenderà una mancata risposta come risposta. Vorrei accusare di stalking, così come altri che saranno inoltrati al DMLE dai Goblin di Gringotts entro il giorno successivo circa. Remus fissò Ronald immaginando di far a pezzi il ragazzo per tutto ciò che aveva fatto a Nic nel corso degli anni.

"Che cosa sei yo talkin incontro? Stavo cercando di contattarti per aiutarti nella ricerca di Harry. Silente ha dato i suoi ordini di trovare il mostro scomparso ..." Ronald si è appena scavato nel profondo di quel commento e ha fatto un passo indietro sotto shock mentre vedeva gli occhi di Remus lampeggiare ambra con il lupo.

"E sapete che non c'è nessun ordine da parte del ministero di cercare un giovane che aveva raggiunto la sua maggioranza e non aveva alcun segno di essere in difficoltà. A meno che tu non sappia qualcosa sul fatto che è in difficoltà e ha bisogno di essere trovato? Anche se ti ho detto che avevo sentito da lui che era al sicuro. Remus ringhiò con il suo bagliore sapendo che la grande bocca di Ronald lo avrebbe portato nei guai.

"Penso che questo è qualcosa da scoprire presso il Dipartimento. Vieni con Ronald Weasley. Kingsley non gli lesse i suoi diritti perché era una cosa che facevano i mundanes, ma gli disse che aveva il diritto di rimanere in silenzio, anche se personalmente sperava di non farlo. "Remus far sapere a Harry che ha il mio sostegno per rimanere andato. Non faccio parte delle squadre che lo cercano, infatti ho lasciato l'Ordine non appena Voldemort è stato ucciso, non c'era motivo per il gruppo di continuare.

"Sì, c'è! Silente dice che Harry sta diventando malvagio ora e ancora di più un mostro in qualche modo. Ha bisogno di essere contenuto prima di poter andare veramente buio e iniziare a uccidere tutti! Ronald gridò richiamando l'attenzione sulle sue folli divagazioni dagli altri nel Vicolo.

"Questo è abbastanza giovane! Harry Potter non sta più andando buio di me! Fortescue gridò perché erano proprio di fronte al suo negozio, avrebbe sempre sostenuto il piccolo giovane che era uscito nel suo negozio quell'anno e gli avrebbe permesso di condividere la sua conoscenza della storia con lui, Harry aveva persino aiutato con i tavoli di autobus quando era troppo occupato per tenere il passo nel caldo dell'estate. Molti altri chiamarono il loro sostegno e incredulità nel fatto che Harry stava andando buio in qualsiasi forma o forma, dopo tutto li aveva salvati tutti mentre Ronald, Silente e altri si erano nascosti nel castello solo quando il peggio era finito per cercare di rivendicare credito.

"Anche Ronald scoprirete che Silente non è Dio, né Merlino rinasce come gli piace che la gente creda. Non lo sa tutti e immagino che ti lascerà impiccato proprio come ha fatto Sirius Black, che Madame Bones ha appena intervistato con veritaserum e ha scoperto innocente di tutti i crimini di cui è stato accusato. Ha anche dichiarato che si sarebbe assicurata che fosse noto che ora è un uomo libero e che non dovrebbe essere braccato o ferito da nessuno. Qualcosa che Silente avrebbe potuto fare anni fa, da quando era il caster del Fascino di Fidelius che proteggeva i genitori di Harry e se stesso. Era tutto elencato nel volontà di Potter, che conosco perché sono appena venuto a sentire la volontà di essere letta da quando Harry l'ha sbloccata, dopo aver scoperto che Silente l'aveva bloccata. È per questo che alla fine sono stato in grado di ottenere alcune nuove vesti, i Potter mi avevano lasciato abbastanza da vivere comodamente nei miei mezzi, ma a causa di Silente ho dovuto vivere un lavoro per lavorare. Remus si assicurò di dire abbastanza forte in modo che tutti intorno avrebbero sentito, e le voci sarebbero iniziate su ciò che Silente aveva fatto.

Kingsley annuì in risposta prima di lanciare un incantesimo di silenziamento su Ronald mentre iniziava ad andare in uno sproloquio su come Silente non avrebbe permesso che succedesse nulla e che ci fosse una ragione per cui il mostro si nascondesse. Notò come il giovane kitsune con il gruppo si irrigidisse ogni volta che si usava la parola freak e sapeva che se voleva proteggere l'idiota da un attacco, aveva bisogno di prendersi cura di questo. Con questo pensiero Kingsley apparato fuori dal Vicolo con Ronald in una presa ferma e di nuovo al DMLE per elaborarlo e arrivare a interrogarlo su ciò che aveva lasciato versare nel Vicolo. Non appena Kingsley lasciò l'Alley Remus tornò al gruppo e semplicemente tenne le braccia aperte per accettare l'abbraccio di corsa dal suo cucciolo, che sentiva tremare tra le braccia. Notò come Severo alzò il suo incantesimo di muffliato intorno a loro così come Obscuro per assicurarsi che gli altri non vedevano o notavano cosa stava succedendo intorno a loro per il momento.

"Draco ha dovuto trattenerlo all'inizio quando Ronald ha iniziato con me e te, ma non appena la parola è stata menzionata la prima volta, sembrava affondare in se stesso e battere. Credo che Ronald l'abbia usato a causa di quella reazione, ma questo indicherebbe che l'idiota potrebbe osservare qualsiasi cosa intorno a lui che non sia una scacchiera, cibo o petto di Miss Granger. Severo dichiarò di essere venuto avanti e di aver messo una mano calmante sulla schiena di Nic mentre l'altro perquisito era una moltitudine di tasche di accappatoio, qualcosa su cui insisteva anche con il restyling del guardaroba che aveva ricevuto e tirò fuori una fiala di correnti d'aria calmanti. "Qui bambino, bere sarà d'aiuto."

Nic ha semplicemente teso una mano traballante mentre rimaneva ancora sepolto nel petto di Remus e ha abbattuto la pozione senza alzarsi lo mano, era imbarazzato dalla sua reazione, ma grato che nessuno lo chiamasse su di esso. Non appena la pozione aveva preso il via abbastanza per ottenere il controllo di se stesso, si allontanò da Remus arrossendo al pensiero delle sue azioni.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere bambino imbarazzato. Ho dovuto trattenermi dal maledire il giovane. Severo dichiarò mentre lasciava cadere i suoi incantesimi mentre Nic raddrizzava la veste e alzò la testa per guardarsi intorno per il loro gruppo.

"Farò in modo che i Goblin inviino tutto ciò che hanno al DMLE in modo che possano iniziare a indagare sul caso contro Ronald." Remus guardò gli altri come ha detto questo. "Vi incontrerò tutti presso l'Agenzia di Viaggi in modo da poter iniziare i permessi per andare negli Stati Uniti. So per esperienza che possono richiedere settimane per passare, specialmente per uno come me.

"Mi assicurerò che il tuo avvenga velocemente come quello di tutti gli altri, e faremo in modo che accada in modo tempestivo." Lucio affermò con fermezza nel suo disegno aristocratico. "Dopo tutto quello che non farebbe per avere uno dei padrini di Nic lasciato indietro nel suo primo viaggio fuori dal paese ora lo farebbe?" Si assicurò che altri lo sentivano in modo che sapevano perché il giovane che nessuno riconoscevano avrebbe affrettato Lupin in pubblico per un abbraccio.

"Grazie Lucio lo apprezzo." Remus semplicemente annuì prima di girarsi e tornare in banca, dove avrebbe anche chiesto una registrazione di tutte le transazioni sui conti di Nic in modo che potessero andare su di loro e vedere se qualche denaro che non avrebbe dovuto essere portato fuori, era qualcosa che aveva pensato mentre era nel suo adattamento, dopo tutto come poteva un uomo dei mezzi di Dursley permettersi tutto ciò che davano al loro figlio e tutto ciò che facevano con i viaggi e le nuove auto ogni anno, il tutto mentre Nic era trattato come uno schiavo nella loro casa.

Nic seguì Draco ad gli altri al negozio di bauli sapendo che quando se ne andò avrebbe avuto un bel baule nuovo, invece di quello leggermente usato che Hagrid gli aveva permesso di acquistare quel fatidico giorno, così come una nuova borsa per portare i suoi libri per se fosse mai tornato a scuola. Così com'era, aveva qualcuno intorno a sé che poteva insegnargli ogni materia e non avrebbe dovuto tornare a Hogwarts se non avesse voluto. Sirius ha scelto un nuovo baule e una nuova borsa messenger in una pelle e un panno marrone scuro con un fascino senza peso intrecciato e un fascino espandibile che gli ha permesso di immagazzinare il triplo di quello che normalmente farebbe, è stato quando ha saputo di quei ciondoli che Nic ha imparato che la borsa senza fondo di Hermione era contro la legge e che se fosse stato scoperto che ce l'aveva ci sarebbero state enormi multe livellate contro il suo Nic ha fatto una nota mentale per assicurati che qualcuno abbia una mancia sulla borsa. Non appena Sirius aveva pagato per i tre otto bauli compartimentati che tenevano un mini appartamento e interconnessi tra tutti e tre, avendone uno nuovo anche per se stesso, e le due borse messenger lasciarono tutti il negozio diretto all'agenzia di viaggi che li avrebbe aiutati a ottenere i loro permessi di bacchetta MCUSA ordinati. Mentre si avvicinavano all'agenzia, Remus si riunì a loro ringraziando Sirio per la nuova borsa messenger e riempiendo la pila di informazioni che i goblin gli avevano dato sui resoconti di Nic nelle sue profondità. Sia i bauli che le borse messenger sono stati in grado di essere assicurati dal sangue ai proprietari in modo che nessuno potesse prenderli o aprirli senza il permesso di quella persona, la messa in sicurezza della borsa messenger è stata una delle prime cose che ha fatto per impedire a chiunque di vedere le scartoffie di Nic.

"Benvenuti alla Globus Mundi Travel Agency. Sarò con voi in un attimo. Una voce suonò fuori dal retro mentre il gruppo entrava.

"Quando hai un momento." Lucio attingeva nel suo modo normale sapendo che la sua voce era riconoscibile per la maggior parte nel mondo dei wixen. Ha avuto ragione quando il proprietario del negozio è uscito dal retro non appena ha sentito quella voce.

"Le mie scuse mi stavo preparando a inviare l'ultimo lotto di moduli di permesso bacchetta a MCUSA." Ha dato un breve inchino al gruppo.

"Allora è bene che tu sia uscito prima di farlo come tutti noi, così come per altri quattro che non sono in grado di essere qui al momento, ma hanno inviato le loro informazioni pertinenti con me in modo da poter iniziare il processo anche per loro. Abbiamo bisogno di una corsa sui permessi poiché vorremmo raggiungere gli Stati Uniti entro una settimana. Lucio fece un lieve ghirondo contro l'uomo corto che gestiva l'agenzia.

"Molto bene, molto buono. Raccoglierò i moduli necessari in modo da iniziare a compilarli. Il Mago Mundi dichiarò semplicemente di andare dietro il bancone principale e di disegnare una grande pila di forme dallo spazio di magia sottostante. "Ora ho bisogno che tutti voi riempite questi e per i vostri compagni rimanenti che al momento non sono qui. Dopodi così getteremo il fascino necessario per rendere le forme in triplice copia, la meraviglia della magia salva il polso da tutta la scrittura. Ha scherzato cercando di alleviare la tensione che c'era nella stanza, ma nessuno ridacchiò nemmeno.

Con semplici cenni alla testa tutti hanno raccolto un modulo e trovato un posto intorno alla stanza prima di iniziare a compilare le loro scartoffie. Lucio ricompone il modulo per Teone, Severo prende quello per la giovane Luna, mentre Remus e Sirio si occupano delle scartoffie del gemello. Anche se Neville si sarebbe unito a loro alla fine, sarebbe rimasto vicino ai suoi genitori e alla nonna, oltre ad essere la loro spia all'interno della casa di Grifondoro e Hogwarts. Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Gabrielle e Viktor avevano già i documenti necessari curati a causa della loro carriera separata o del fatto che erano già cittadini stranieri.

"Saranno per i permessi temporanei per una vacanza o un permesso permanente per un potenziale trasferimento?" Il proprietario ha chiesto mentre iniziava a lanciare il fascino triplicato per assicurarsi che tutto fosse in ordine. A causa di quanti stavano compilando i moduli, prese solo brevi sguardi su di essi per assicurarsi che tutto ciò che doveva essere compilato fosse e non prestò attenzione ai nomi sui moduli, quindi non si rese conto che Lord Sirius Black era nel suo negozio e che uno era compilato con il nome Potter seguito da altri due.

"È compilato correttamente sul modulo per quello che è che non devi preoccuparti di questo." Lord Malfoy uscì in piena forza mentre beccava l'uomo, non lo avrebbe riempito di foraggio di pettegolezzi. Aveva volutamente lanciato un leggero fascino di segretezza in modo che l'uomo non prestava molta attenzione ai nomi sui moduli e alla ragione per cui i permessi erano necessari. Il fascino non avrebbe funzionato contro quelli degli uffici MCUSA, ma avrebbe permesso ai moduli di raggiungerli senza essere fermati, in particolare dai corpi impegnati nel ministero che avrebbero cercato di tenere tutti qui quando si è saputo che Nic era il ragazzo precedentemente noto come Harry Potter. Avevano posto sui moduli di permesso la richiesta di rifugio per Sirio e Nic, così come Piton e i Malfoy al momento erano tutti in grado di camminare liberi, ma il pubblico volubile poteva cambiare idea in qualsiasi momento, e non erano al di sopra di uscire dalla Gran Bretagna mentre il ottenendoe era buono. Estrarre una pila di galeoni che era oltre l'importo solitamente addebitato per i permessi da inviare e posizionare sul bancone di fronte al proprietario del negozio Lucio si è di nuovo sorriso. "Grazie per il vostro tempo. Assicurati che i nostri moduli siano in cima alla pila.

"Certo Lord Malfoy. Il mio piacere di essere di aiuto. Mundi dichiarò con un bagliore negli occhi mentre spazzava via i galeoni e si formava e tornava sul retro del negozio già preparando tutto per essere inviato.

"Ora che è finita con andiamo al negozio di libri e facciamo leggere alcune cose per divertimento, nessun libro scolastico consentito a meno che non sia un argomento di cui sei appassionato e desideri di studiarlo per divertimento." Lucio dichiarò mentre si rivolse al gruppo e tutti si diressero fuori dal negozio.

Nic lasciò uscire una risatina silenziosa a quelle parole sapendo che era principalmente per Remus e Severo, ma anche sapendo che si sarebbe applicato a se stesso. Aveva studiato fisica, ingegneria e rune tutto nei suoi tempi di inattività quando era in grado di sgattaiolare via. Studiò i libri di fisica e ingegneria che la Stanza dei Requisiti fornì con un'attenzione avida che avrebbe sorpreso molti, ma dopo aver appreso il nome del suo secondo padre e se fosse stata la stessa persona di Iron Man c'era una ragione dietro la sua intelligenza. Draco ha infilato un braccio attraverso Nic mentre si dirigevano verso la libreria mentre Blaise si piazzava e si armava sulle spalle di Nic dandogli un tocco positivo di cui aveva bisogno a volte dopo aver trascorso la maggior parte del suo tocco d'infanzia affamato, quando il Trio Slytherin aveva capito che avevano fatto il loro obiettivo di dargli tocchi positivi il più spesso possibile fino a quando non ha smesso di tremante dal contatto , anche se sarebbe ancora in difficoltà se fosse stato qualcuno tranne loro e i gemelli, anche Neville e Luna lo causavano ancora a volte.

"Quindi Nic hai intenzione di lasciare che il vostro Maestro rune interiore venire fuori finalmente?" Draco dichiarò semplicemente di sapere che il suo amico era così vicino a completare un Masters in Runes in segreto dopo tutto ciò che lo aveva sorpreso a studiare i testi avanzati nella biblioteca che aveva travestito da libri di difesa ogni volta che il castoro e la donnola erano nelle vicinanze. "Quanto tempo ci vuole prima di completare il progetto?"

"L'ho quasi avuto prima della fine del mandato e a causa di quello che è successo dopo che non sono stato in grado di completarlo. Probabilmente sarò in grado di finirlo nella settimana che abbiamo prima di partire. Nic rispose a un leggero arrossimento che gli copriva le guance, era facilmente imbarazzato per la sua intelligenza e combatté sempre per nasconderlo, ma Draco glielo fece chiedere all'aperto tra il loro gruppo non glielo lasciò questa volta. Draco gli diceva sempre che doveva essere orgoglioso della sua intelligenza, ma dopo tanto tempo con dursley ed hermione era difficile. Come con l'impostazione dei suoi voti appena sotto Dudley alla scuola elementare, ha fissato i suoi voti appena sopra Ronald a Hogwarts. "Speriamo che non ci vuole molto più tempo. Ho intenzione di inviare a Madame Bones una richiesta per bloccare il mio vero nome e di poter prendere il mio NEWTS questa settimana. Il master del tester Runes non mi permetterà di presentare il mio progetto fino a quando non a quando non arò completato il mio NEWTS e voglio tirarli fuori strada in modo da potermi concentrare sui miei WOMBAT dopo aver raggiunto gli Stati Uniti.

"A nessuno è permesso prendere i loro NUOVET presto ... e ti è permesso prenderli solo a Hogwarts, qualcosa che saprei se hai effettivamente frequentato la nostra scuola. Granger saltò nella conversazione dopo aver ascoltato intorno allo scaffale di cosa stavano parlando mentre cercavano sugli scaffali letture divertenti.

"In realtà la signorina Granger si sarebbe sbagliato. Ci sono molti studenti che fanno homeschooling per diversi motivi e quindi devono fare i loro test al Ministero, lo fanno durante l'estate dopo che Hogwarts ha terminato i test a scuola. Il professor Piton stava dietro di lei con le braccia piene di diversi diari di ricerca e libri su cose diverse dalle pozioni perché anche se era un maestro dell'argomento non era la sua unica padronanza. "Ora credo che i giovani stessero parlando tra di loro e ti stai costringendo a conversazioni non si limitano alla scuola. Non posso prendere punti, ma se non lasci in pace mio figlio e il suo amico, ti renderò le cose difficili a partire dal termine scolastico.

Hermione si è appena abbracciato prima di afferrare il grande libro di "lettura leggera" per cui era qui, che era molto costoso poiché era una versione autoaggiorante e si dirigeva verso lo sportello per pagare solo per il suo pagamento da negare, i goblin avevano già iniziato a recuperare i soldi rubati dai caveau 'segreti'.

"Che cosa vuoi dire che non ho abbastanza per pagare per questo?! So di avere dei soldi nel mio caveau. Riprova. Hermione è stato sentito attraverso tutto il negozio strillando di frustrazione.

"Mi dispiace perdere, la carta Gringotts si sciolse come fanno quando il caveau non è più disponibile. Se hai un problema, prendilo in Banca. La teller ha dichiarato delicatamente anche se si sentiva frustrata da un altro capriccio di temperamento che riempiva la sua giornata, è stato incredibile quanti sono accaduti durante una giornata media da coloro che vivevano al di sopra dei loro mezzi. "Avanti per favore!" Si guardò intorno la studentessa dai capelli folti che trattava sempre tutti come se fossero sotto di lei, specialmente il personale nei diversi negozi, e si comportava come se fosse la persona più intelligente in circolazione.

"No! Non prossimo per favore mi stai assistendo! Hermione gridò sbattendo le mani sul bancone.

"No, io non lo sono. Non hai i fondi per pagare il libro e finché non lo prendi con la Banca non dobbiamo servirti. Ora la persona dietro di te sta aspettando il loro turno per pagare i loro libri e dovresti allontanarti prima di non essere più il benvenuto nel negozio.

"Chi pensi di essere? Sono il migliore amico di Harry Potter. Sono l'unico motivo per cui sta passando una qualsiasi delle sue lezioni. Mi merito questo libro! Hermione huffed e calpestato il piede. "Non hai il diritto di cercare di tenermi lontano dal negozio."

"Mi chiamo Flora Flourish, sono la comproprietaria di questo negozio e la moglie dell'altro proprietario. Ho tutto il diritto di rti dal mio negozio per il tuo atteggiamento e le tue azioni contro questo negozio. Ora per favore vattene e non tornare mai più. Lady Flourish ha dichiarato di stare completamente dietro il bancone e sporgendosi in avanti. "Non sarai in grado di entrare in questo negozio non appena te ne sarai andato, e farò scortare mio marito se non te ne vai da solo."

"AGRHHHH!" Hermione le travolse il braccio sul bancone bussando a tutto il piccolo impulso di oggetti che erano bilanciati lì sul pavimento mentre si girava e assaltava dal negozio.

"Beh... Buona liberazione per la spazzatura cattiva. Lucio dichiarò con calma mentre agitava la bacchetta e riparava tutti gli oggetti che erano stati buttati giù. "Nessuno aveva il diritto di trattarti come quella Lady Flourish, hai le mie scuse".

"Mi scuso anche, so che Harry odia quando lancia il suo nome in quel modo. È anche la ragione per cui non fa del suo meglio perché non gli permette di leggere nulla al di fuori dei libri di scuola e "aggiusta" il suo lavoro. Quando ero professore, si consegnava a un punto e poi mi portava il lavoro vero che aveva fatto, ed era facile vedere che avrebbe cambiato i suoi documenti per peggiorarli non meglio. Remus dichiarò di camminare con la sua pila di libri, ancora una volta stava per iniziare con un mulino di voci per far scendere Hermione e ottenere la verità là fuori.

"Sarebbe stato costretto dal più giovane Mr. Weasley a sedersi di fronte a Miss Granger durante la mia lezione e a causa dell'abilità di sottoparaioni del signor Weasley aveva a che fare con questo e il sabotaggio di Miss Granger di dirgli cosa stava facendo di sbagliato rendeva difficile la classe. La maggior parte delle "detenzioni" che ho dato al giovane gli ho permesso di rifare le pozioni e consegnare il suo vero lavoro. Li classificavo e gli davo i suoi veri voti in segreto a causa della mia posizione di spia in cui non potevo favorirlo comunque. Potrebbe facilmente passare la sua maestria se lo desiderasse poiché ha apportato diverse modifiche utili alle pozioni di Newt Level e alle domande, gli porrei durante la sua produzione di birra che avrebbe creato una nuova pozione nella sua mente. Anche Severo si fece avanti e aiutò ad iniziare le voci contro Ronald e Granger.

"Quel giovanotto è fantastico! Spero che stia davvero bene ovunque si trova. Mi è stato chiesto da Auror Tonks se avessi visto il giovane. L'ho anche vista entrare negli altri negozi e suppongo che stesse facendo la stessa cosa. È stato divertente però perché pensavo che il ministero non stesse iniziando una ricerca per il giovane. Lady Flourish dichiarò con calma e scuotendo la testa alle azioni dei suoi presunti migliori amici.

"Non stanno avviando una ricerca. Era in uniforme quando me l'ha chiesto? So che faceva parte del piccolo gruppo di vigilantes di Silente che ha iniziato ad andare contro Voldemort. Remus ha dichiarato con calma. "Auror Shacklebolt ci ha fatto sapere un po 'di tempo fa quando abbiamo avuto un confronto con il giovane Ronald fuori sul suo palese stalking nei confronti di Harry e sulla sua incessante scrittura per aiutarmi con la ricerca. Non so perché non lascerai che sia il poveretto. Sono in contatto con il mio figlioccio e ora sta bene e al sicuro.

"Era nella sua veste ma sembrava muta quando ho chiesto se il ministero aveva cambiato idea sulla ricerca." Flora rispose dopo aver pensato brevemente.

"Allora chiede Silente e non il ministero e indossando la sua uniforme mentre lo fa potrebbe troppo guai. Faremo sapere ad Auror Shacklebolt in modo che possa esaminare la questione in modo discreto. Lucio affermò semplicemente mentre gli altri si avvicinavano al bancone con le loro pile di libri. Prima che qualcun altro potesse pagare di nuovo per i suoi oggetti, Nic tirò fuori la sua nuova carta Gringotts e la consegnò.

"Si prega di addebitare per tutti gli acquisti in questo gruppo." Niceforo ha dichiarato educatamente con un sorriso gentile, si è rivolto a un sorriso mentre tutti cominciavano a protestare su come questa uscita lo avrebbe trattato poiché ha perso la sua festa di compleanno con loro fare alla sua eredità. "Sto trattando tutti ai loro libri in modo da zitto! È inoltre possibile aggiungere un catalogo ordini? So che ci sarà un desiderio di più, ma non sarà sempre in grado di entrare nel negozio.

Lady Flora ha appena fatto una risata leggera mentre gestiva la carta Gringotts contro la ricevuta e guardava come l'acquisto era confermato, erano quasi 240 galeoni tutti raccontati per i sette popoli di libri. Nic ne aveva trenta tutti da solo, anche se alcuni erano per Luna, i gemelli, Bill e Charlie.

"Grazie, giovanotto è stato un piacere servire qualcuno così educato." Flora dichiarò di aver fatto un credire la testa, di aver visto il nome sulla carta, e di non essere stata stupida in alcun modo. Sapeva cosa significavano quei cognome e sapeva cosa significasse il gruppo che lo circondava. "Siete tutti i benvenuti nel negozio durante il suo orario di lavoro tutte le volte che vuoi. Dopo tutto, chiunque abbia un vero amore per i libri è il benvenuto nel mio negozio.

"Grazie, Lady Flourish." Nic annuì con un occhiolino perché sapeva che l'aveva capito quando lei non disse il suo cognome mentre gli consegnava la carta e la ricevuta, l'aveva sentita farlo con molti altri nel negozio prima dello scontro con Hermione.

"E 'il mio piacere." Ha risposto con un sorriso e un crono alla testa a tutti. Avrebbe supportato le voci secondo cui il giovane Harry era al sicuro e bene, e se le fosse stato chiesto di nuovo avrebbe potuto dire di non aver visto Harry Potter nel suo negozio. Dopo tutto il nome del giovane non era Harry Potter e la maggior parte non lo conosceva semplicemente guardandolo. "E devo dire il professor Piton e il signor Lupin siete entrambi dall'aspetto meraviglioso."

Sirius tirò fuori e ridimensionò il bagagliaio di Nic in modo che potesse inserire tutti tranne due libri, gli altri due entrarono nella sua borsa messenger per leggere più tardi quando pranzarono e quando stava aspettando gli altri. Remus tirò fuori e ridimensionò il suo nuovo tronco per lo stesso motivo e fece lo stesso con due nel suo messaggero indietro usando il tempo per nascondere il suo arrossire al complimento.

"I Goblin sono stati finalmente in grado di rilasciare la volontà di Potter poiché Harry è ormai maggiorenne e avevano lasciato abbastanza per Severus e io per ottenere nuove vesti e assecondare il nostro amore per i libri, almeno avremmo potuto farlo se la gente non avesse insistito per pagarci in ogni negozio." Remus rispose una volta che aveva il suo arrossire sotto controllo.

"La volontà Potter è stato letto solo ora? Ho pensato che fosse stato letto prima, subito dopo la loro morte? Una voce interrogata da dietro di loro.

"Sì, su quel presumibilmente Silente bloccò il volontà e mandò il giovane Harry dove non avrebbe mai dovuto andare. Era stato persino testimone della volontà e aveva persino gettato il fascino di Fidelius, quindi sapeva chi fosse il vero custode segreto. Lord Black dichiarò con calma mentre era sotto il suo travestimento accanto a Nic mentre si rivolgeva a parlare con la persona dietro di loro, che si svolse per essere Lady Longbottom, la nonna di Neville.

"Vero custode segreto? Non era il giovane erede Sirio? Lady Longbottom ha chiesto con il suo cappello avvoltoio inclinato in confusione.

"Oh no, è venuto fuori quando abbiamo sentito la volontà che era Pietro che era il custode. Madame Bones è stato chiamato non appena quella notizia è stata ascoltata come ha messo tutto in flusso. I Goblin offrirono Sanctuary a Black nel tempo che ci sarebbe stato per liberare l'aria per così dire e si svolse che non solo non era in grado di dare via il segreto, ma era anche legato dal sangue e dalla magia nel rituale del padrino per non danneggiare mai Harry, ma non era nemmeno quello che fece saltare in aria la strada. Vide Peter trasformarsi nella sua forma di ratto e correre nelle fogne. Rideva del suo arresto perché Pettigrew lo aveva colpito con un fascino tifo sopraffatto, che era stato lasciato svanire quando era in presenza di dissennatori invece di essere rimosso. E non ha mai ricevuto nemmeno la minima forma di processo, l'hanno portato dalla vista dell'esplosione direttamente ad Azkaban. Remus affermò semplicemente sapendo che l'avrebbe preso meglio da lui di Malfoy o Piton, credeva che fossero entrambe spie ma aveva ancora un leggero livello di sfiducia.

"Questo è disgustoso sentire! Per favore dimmi Madame Bones sta prendendo le misure necessarie per liberare il povero. Augusta dichiarò fermamente determinato se Madame Bones non l'avesse fatto, avrebbe avuto parole con lei.

"Lo dichiarò libero e libero da tutte le accuse, anche la parte in cui scoprì che era un animago non registrato che diceva che aveva scontato abbastanza tempo per questo più altro. Tra breve invierà un comunicato alla stampa se non l'ha già fatto e lui sarà in grado di vagare di nuovo per le strade. Remus rispose gentilmente sapendo che Augusta avrebbe sempre sostenuto l'ossessivo o qualsiasi altro che fosse stato danneggiato dalla giustizia dopo aver visto cosa era successo a suo figlio e sua nuoce. Quando scoprì che Rodolfo e Rabasziano erano stati responsabili della sopravvivenza non solo di suo nipote, ma anche dei suoi genitori, anche se erano troppo tardi per impedire a Bellatrix di maledirli nella follia, si era mossa per ottenere loro prove adeguate in modo che potessero essere liberi. Non appena ciò era accaduto, si erano trasferiti negli Stati Uniti non volendo essere da nessuna parte vicino alla Gran Bretagna mentre si riprendevano.

"Anche non appena i goblin sentirono che era innocente e libero gli diedero l'anello della Signoria Nera, che lo accettò. Gettò immediatamente Bellatrix dalla famiglia e sciolse il suo matrimonio con Lord Lestrange lasciandole un No-Name e senza la magia di famiglia. Severus parlò con un sorriso sul viso solo per immaginare la reazione che la cagna avrebbe dovuto essere spogliata della magia di famiglia, dimostrando che non era perché era una Nera che era pazza.

"Non poteva succedere a una cagna più bella." Augusta ha dichiarato con fermezza, all'interno che stava ridacchiando sui suscippi che sfuggivano ai corpi impegnati ascoltando quando ha giurato.

"Avevo controllato con San Mungos, con alcuni dei miei contatti lì che di solito non lavorano nel rione in cui si trova tuo figlio, di recente per far loro controllare se quello che stava succedendo a tuo figlio e sua moglie era davvero della Maledizione Cruciatus o qualcos'altro forse." Lucio ha iniziato. "Sono tornati da me proprio ieri, la mia domanda ha portato a un'indagine interna in quel reparto e nel resto dell'ospedale. Si svolse che era una Maledizione Magica Nera della Famiglia Nera che imitava gli effetti dei Cruciatus. Quindi con la rimozione della Magia della Famiglia Nera da Bellatrix oggi potrebbe essere possibile che rompa quella maledizione, non è più alimentata dalla sua magia in quanto non ha più la magia. I guaritori che li avevano curati sono stati sorpresi a non fare tutto il possibile e ad accettare tangenti per averle controllate da altri.

"I bastardi! Avrei le loro licenze per questo! Augusta fumò prima che cliccava su quale parte della dichiarazione Lucio fosse stata. "Potrebbero svegliarsi?"

"Sì, Lady Longbottom potrebbero svegliarsi." Lucio annuì con la testa un sorriso morbido sul suo viso al suo shock, era davvero una donna forte come alcuni sarebbero crollati alla notizia. "Tuo nipote è attualmente con le giovani donne Fleur e Gabrielle Delacour che mostrano loro il vicolo, credo di averli visti entrare nel negozio di dolci prima che ci dirigessimo qui. Doveva incontrarci al pallore del gelato a breve con le giovani donne prima che ci dirigessimo con il giovane Niceforo qui per trovare alcuni vestiti banali per il nostro prossimo viaggio, potresti accompagnarci a trovarlo se lo desideri."

"Sì... Sì... questa è una buona idea grazie Lord Malfoy. Cosa ti ha fatto pensare di avviare l'inchiesta? Lady Longbottom accettò il braccio teso dal signore mentre conduceva la strada dal negozio, Lucio poteva già sentire i sussurri volare intorno al negozio e presto il vicolo su tutto ciò che era stato rivelato e tenuto nel suo sorriso di un piano ben eseguito.

"Quando era stata liberata da Voldemort, lei come lui ha preso residenza forte nel mio maniero. Lì si vantava di quello che aveva fatto a tuo figlio e sua moglie e di come nessuno l'avesse capito. Fu con la morte di mia moglie per il suo rifiuto di consegnare nostro figlio come catamite del Signore Oscuro che fui in grado di guardare la sua biblioteca della Famiglia Nera che aveva scongiurato nel maniero nelle sue stanze. Mi è stato permesso solo di continuare la sua istruzione con lei fino alla sua maggioranza. Ho esaminato la maggior parte dei libri, ma è stato dopo la maggioranza del giovane Draco che mi ha portato il libro chiedendomi come liberarsene con successo, aveva già provato a bruciarlo nel camino e non ha funzionato. Ho brevemente guardato attraverso e ho scoperto che la maledizione poi usando il fuoco demoniaco è stato in grado di distruggere il libro per fortuna aveva molti rioni su di esso per prevenire la sua distruzione, ma molto poco può opporsi a un incantesimo di fuoco di demonio ben lanciato, specialmente quando la motivazione dell'incantesimo è protezione e non solo distruzione. Lucio spiegò attentamente di non voler turbare la signora più anziana più di quanto fosse già stata oggi. "La maledizione è semplice ma duratura. Finché l'incantatore ha accesso alla Magia della Famiglia Nera, potrebbe alimentare l'incantesimo anche da grandi distanze. È stato creato per controllare le donne originariamente che erano state costrette in famiglia o erano troppo testardi per sottomettersi come desideravano i loro parenti maschi. Le donne, anche se presto appresero la maledizione e la gettarono verso gli uomini della famiglia, cambiarono la maledizione in modo che fosse lanciata su quella che il maledettore vedeva come un nemico e non poteva essere usata su un altro membro nero.

"Grazie per aver distrutto il libro che lo conteneva. E grazie a Lord Black dal rimuovere quella donna vile dalla famiglia. Ahh... caro Neville, Lord Malfoy mi stava dicendo di qualcosa di incredibile. Augusta dichiarò mentre liberava la presa sul braccio di Lord Malfoy e avvolse suo nipote in un abbraccio sorprendente per il giovane. "I tuoi genitori potrebbero svegliarsi mentre parliamo. Non erano abbastanza maledetti da quell'incantesimo vile, ma maledetti invece da una specifica magia familiare della cagna.

"Veramente Lord Malfoy?" Neville si rivolse a guardare il Padre del suo amico, perché dopo aver stretto amicizia con Nic Draco aveva contattato Neville e stretto amicizia con il timido ragazzo aiutandolo a uscire dal suo guscio per così dire.

"Sì, erede Malfoy. Quando Lord Black rimosse la magia di famiglia da Bellatrix questa mattina a Gringotts, avrebbe rotto la presa della maledizione che aveva lanciato quella notte. Lucio affermò con un sorriso morbido nei suoi occhi anche se il suo viso era impassibile come al solito quando era fuori in pubblico.

"Vieni Neville, dovremmo andare a St. Mungos. Ho alcune cose di cui occuparmi lì e puoi aspettare che i tuoi genitori siano completamente fuori dalle cose. Aiuterò a spiegare loro cosa era successo nel corso degli anni. Augusta ha dichiarato dolcemente cupping faccia Neville nelle sue mani. Era così orgogliosa di suo nipote, e grata al giovane Potter che le aveva contattato per spiegare le sue ricerche sulla bacchetta condivisa nel primo anno. Aveva stentata suo nipote dandogli la bacchetta di suo padre quando suo padre era ancora vivo e legato alla bacchetta, ha anche scoperto che non c'era corrispondenza tra i due. La giovane Potter aveva aperto gli occhi su molte cose con la sua cortese lettera che il primo anno a Hogwarts, suo fratello non era più permesso vicino a suo nipote dopo aver scoperto come avesse veramente cercato di far vedere la magia, sapeva che aveva la magia in giovane età e la sua famiglia gli aveva quasi fatto diventare un oscuramento mentre lo teneva per paura.

"Ti contatterò tutti più tardi. Dite a Lord Black grazie. Neville dichiarò di aver agitato mentre si guardava intorno al gruppo che si era radunato intorno al Longbottom fuori dalla gelateria.

"Vai mon ami*, invia i nostri auguri ai tes parents*." Fleur dichiarò di aver dato un dolce bacio d'addio al giovane che aveva appena avuto un tale shock. "Merci per averci mostrato questo meraviglioso Vicolo. Tes amies* può continuare da qui.

Con quell'addio Neville fu affiancato dalla nonna dal vicolo all'ospedale dove si diressero rapidamente verso il reparto in cui si trovavano i suoi genitori. Potevano sentirli maledire una tempesta che voleva sapere cosa stava succedendo e dove si trovava il loro figlio non appena erano entrati nel reparto vero e proprio.

Niceforo e Sirio stavano sul retro della folla fuori dal salotto e si davano un sottile alto cinque per come erano appena successe le cose. Ancora più voci volavano grazie alla conversazione non privata di Lucio con Lady Longbottom mentre camminavano per tutta la lunghezza del vicolo. Sapevano che l'ovile avrebbe lentamente iniziato a mettere in discussione ciò che sapevano fosse vero e giusto mentre sentivano le voci contro Fumblewhore e il suo harem di idioti. Remus scosse semplicemente la testa mentre stava accanto alla coppia sapendo che non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarli, ma non li avrebbe incoraggiati. Dopo aver preso rapidamente un gelato e poi essere riemersi dal negozio, era piuttosto piccolo all'interno e non sarebbe stato in grado di adattarsi al grande gruppo, si sono diretti verso l'uscita non-Leaky nel mondo banale godendosi i coni che Fortescue aveva iniziato a fare dopo una conversazione con Niceforo quando stava visitando il negozio frequentemente prima del suo terzo anno, aveva spiegato a Fortescue tutto su come i mundanes realizzavano diversi tipi di contenitori commestibili per il gelato che era stato ispirato a ci provarci, qualcosa che era diventato molto popolare soprattutto tra i nati mondani. Terminando il loro gelato il gruppo si divise ancora una volta, Fred e George per tornare al loro negozio, Bill per tornare in banca e finire i suoi documenti di trasferimento in modo che potesse lavorare dall'ufficio di New York, Charlie tornò alla riserva per vedere se c'era qualche posizione aperta in America in modo che potesse unirsi a loro mentre faceva ancora ciò che amava , Fleur e Gabrielle si unirono agli altri entusiasti di vedere la moda del mondo mondano, Theo tornò dal suo maniero e suo padre che aveva ancora una volta corrotto la sua via d'uscita dai guai, Luna tornò sul giornale di suo padre con l'esclusiva di tutto ciò che era successo finora nel vicolo per scrivere il rapporto e ottenere il giornale davanti al Daily Profit , Severo pregò di andare sapendo che Lucio aveva le sue dimensioni di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno e avrebbe scelto per lui comunque aveva anche una pozione che stava arrivando al punto che avrebbe avuto bisogno dell'ingrediente successivo aggiunto presto o avrebbe causato un tracollo del calderone che era dentro. Il resto uscito dal vicolo nella banale Londra e ottenendo alcuni taxi per portarli al più vicino negozio Fortnum e Mason Department dove ancora una volta si separarono per trovare i loro stili e requisiti per un cambio completo del guardaroba, avevano semplicemente trasfigurato le loro vesti in giacche eleganti prima di uscire dal vicolo ma avevano ancora bisogno di assicurarsi di avere davvero cose che avrebbero permesso loro di fondersi con il pubblico quando erano a New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni -  
> Francese  
> Mon Ami -  
> Amico mio  
> Tes parents-  
> i tuoi genitori  
> Tes Amies -i tuoi amici


	6. L'inizio della caduta del bene superiore

Remus è stato il primo dopo il giorno a Diagon che erano rimasti fuori a Mundane London per diverse ore e si sono goduti una cena stravagante in qualche ristorante di fascia alta che i Malfoy avevano scelto di cui non riusciva a ricordare il nome. Dopo essere stato cambiato dai suoi vestiti da sonno, pantaloni da salotto e una morbida camicia con scollo a V, in jeans morbidi e una maglietta che recitava "Non puoi buttarmi ai lupi che vengono quando chiamo" con una faccia di lupo parziale che Nic aveva scelto per lui mentre rideva fino a quando non doveva afferrare lo stomaco. Remus amava segretamente la maglia anche se si era comportato come se fosse il peggior gioco di parole possibile quando Nic glielo aveva data. Camminando nella sala da pranzo con i calzini con i capelli ancora brontolati dal sonno e che hanno un serio bisogno di caffè per andare avanti. Seduto al suo solito posto al tavolo ha tirato un piatto verso di lui e ha iniziato a caricarlo con la sua colazione preferita, pesante sulle proteine ma leggero su tutto il resto, e riempito una delle tazze di caffè di grandi dimensioni che avevano ottenuto ieri, ancora una volta uno scherzo di Nic che in realtà gli è piaciuta segretamente la tazza ha mostrato le fasi della luna intorno ad essa, quella che Nic aveva ottenuto per Severus ha mostrato diverse linee di livello leggendo SHHHH .../Quasi.../Ora puoi parlare ... dall'alto verso il basso al pieno, a metà strada, e punto vuoto della tazza. Severo ebbe un sorriso compiaciuto quando vide quello scelto per lui e lo riempì immediatamente di caffè prima di dirigersi verso il suo laboratorio di pozioni che fu allestito nel seminterrato. Ora era seduto tra le altre tazze divertenti al tavolo, quindi Severo ad un certo punto era effettivamente andato a letto ieri sera. Remus guardò il gufo con il suo giornale mattutino arrivato e pagò la knut necessaria prima di srotolarla per iniziare a leggere con la sua colazione, ma finì per spruzzare il suo caffè quando lesse il primo titolo.

"Bel Remy" Sirio alzò gli occhi e pulì la carta con un'onda della sua bacchetta in modo che tutti potessero leggere ciò che aveva causato una tale reazione al suo compagno. Sirius indossava la camicia che Nic aveva scelto per lui che recitava :"Non potevi maneggiarmi anche se arrivassi con le istruzioni". Nic non aveva voluto giocare sui giochi di parole Sirius/Serious che stava sempre in mente, quindi ha trovato qualcosa di altrettanto appropriato per l'uomo. "Ora che cosa hai dato una tale reazione. Non credo che io e James abbiamo mai avuto uno sputo da te con qualsiasi cosa abbiamo fatto a scuola.

"Ti farò sapere quando arrivano tutti." Remus dichiarò dopo essersi ripreso dalla tosse portata dallo sputo prendere come lo chiamava Sirio.\

"Va bene." Sirius si strinse nelle spalle prima di afferrare la sua tazza, che recitava "Certo che parlo con me stesso, a volte ho bisogno di consigli di esperti", e riempire un piatto con la sua colazione felice che non fosse più nella dieta dei cibi morbidi che aveva quando fuggì per la prima volta da Azkaban e non era in forma di cane.

"Buongiorno Remy, buongiorno Siri." Nic parlava dolcemente mentre entrava pettinandosi i capelli dal viso e fissarli in un man-bun. La sua camicia stava leggendo 'Sarcasmo la capacità di insultare gli idioti senza che se ne rendevano conto'. Mentre i suoi pantaloni erano un drago rosso scuro, quasi rosso sangue, che Draco aveva scelto per lui il giorno prima e come Remus era solo in calzini. Raggiunse la tazza che Draco aveva scelto per lui quando scoprì cosa stava facendo Nic che diceva "caffè perché l'adulting è difficile" aveva ridacchiato sapendo che Draco sapeva quanto Nic si affidasse al caffè invece del tè che molti dei loro compagni di classe bevevano. Nic era andato in cucina a Hogwarts per chiedere loro di servire il caffè al suo posto in modo che potesse funzionare durante i giorni in cui aveva notato che Severo sicuramente non beveva tè una mattina. Il suo pasto consisteva principalmente di più frutta dal Giappone e dalla Cina e un po 'di proteine, aveva messo forse un terzo della quantità che gli altri avevano preso per riempire i loro piatti ancora adattandosi per poter mangiare di nuovo.

Tutti gli altri lentamente gocciolavano in ognuno indossando le camicie che Nic aveva scelto per loro facendolo sorridere nella sua tazza di caffè. Charlie aveva l'immagine di un drago incredibile in rosso su tutta la camicia; Bill ha detto 'Accio Coffee' il suo è stato trovato a Diagon a differenza degli altri; Fleur e Gabrielle avevano camicie abbinate che dicevano "I am: Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented, Charming, Hell of a woman" con le prime lettere Spelling out BITCH lungo la lunghezza della camicia; Severo ne indossava uno che affermava "Scusa se sono in ritardo, non volevo venire"; Camicia di Lucio "Potrei sbagliarmi, ma è altamente improbabile"; mentre Draco's mostrava solo l'immagine di un drago addormentato dall'aspetto feroce e il detto "non immischiarti negli affari dei Draghi per i tuoi sono croccanti e buoni con ketchup" Draco aveva effettivamente rotto la sua maschera di sangue puro mentre rideva abbastanza da stringere il fianco come Nic aveva fatto quando consegnò la camicia di lupo a Remus; Blaise ha appena detto "se perso ritorno al drago" con una foto di un uovo di drago che conteneva la costellazione del Draco sul guscio. Il resto aveva camicie che li aspettavano, Viktor era andato a trovare i suoi genitori in modo che sapesse cosa stava succedendo con il futuro trasferimento negli Stati Uniti, Theo doveva tornare a casa, Fred e George erano ancora al loro negozio per ottenere dettagli martellati e fare nuovi prodotti, e Luna non era tornata dal giornale di suo padre mentre stava lavorando duramente sull'articolo sugli eventi di Diagon. Le tazze variavano dal dire "Classy, Sassy, e un po 'intelligente assino"; 'Eppure, nonostante lo sguardo sul mio viso si sta ancora parlando'; 'non toccarmi contadino'; 'non toccarmi contadino'; "signora capo: fiduciosa, forte, amorevole, premurosa, eroina, modello di ruolo, leader, disponibile, in tempo, intelligente e sempre giusta"; "il mio livello di sarcasmo dipende dal tuo livello di stupidità"; 'Credeva di poter così ha fatto'; due che dicevano 'in mia difesa sono rimasto senza supervisione'; "Questo è l'aspetto fantastico"; uno che sembrava una testa di unicorno; uno che sembrava una testa di drago; uno che si è trasformato in un cielo pieno di stelle quando riempito di liquido caldo; e uno che aveva un mucchio di insulti dell'autore banale Shakespeare dalle sue opere teatrali. Tutti hanno afferrato quello che era pensato per loro e l'hanno riempito con la loro bevanda mattutina preferita, anche se alcuni sono stati lasciati nel mezzo per coloro che non erano qui.

"Ok Remy tutti quelli che sono al maniero è qui. Ora puoi dire perché hai avuto uno sputo prendere questa mattina quando hai aperto il giornale? Sirius chiese mentre spingeva da parte il suo piatto dopo aver finito la sua colazione e essersi appena goduto il tè caldo che era nella sua tazza.

"Lo leggerò per tutti" rispose Remus prima di aprire il giornale che aveva tenuto chiuso accanto al suo posto in modo che nessuno vedeva i titoli dei giornali. "Ci sono due titoli principali che hanno causato la mia reazione questa mattina entrambi scritti da Rita ma in realtà scritti onestamente con poco abbellimento."

Lord Sirius Black Innocent! Silente conosceva il segreto?

Sì, miei fedeli lettori hai letto bene. Il fuggitivo ricercato Sirius Black è in realtà Lord Black e innocente di tutte le accuse contro di lui! Anche l'accusa di sfuggire alla custodia! Conosciamo tutti la storia della rinuncia di Lord Black al Potter e della ricerca di Peter Pettigrew che morì nell'esplosione causata da Lord Black e poi della sua fuga dalla custodia l'estate prima che il giovane Heir Potter entrava nel suo terzo anno. Ricordiamo tutti mentre seguivo fedelmente la storia delle sue mosse intorno a Hogwarts e di tutti gli avvistamenti di lui nel corso degli anni. Ricordiamo di aver pensato alle affermazioni del giovane Potter che il suo Padrino era innocente e che aveva visto Pettigrew vivo, ma il ministro Fudge gli disse che era stato confuso da Black e che non c'erano prove a sostegno della rivendicazione.

Ora miei cari lettori vi dico che il giovane erede Potter stava effettivamente dicendo la verità! L'erede Potter, ora Lord Potter, ha aperto ieri i suoi genitori dove è venuta fuori la verità su chi fosse effettivamente il custode segreto. Peter Pettigrew è stato spogliato del suo Ordine di Merlino ed è ora l'uomo ricercato! Dopo la rivelazione i Goblin di Gringotts chiamarono Madame Bones, capo della DMLE, che all'arrivo andò ad arrestare Lord Black ma fu fermato dai goblin poiché aveva chiesto rifugio e lo fu fornito per il fatto che era in realtà innocente. Madame Bones decise quindi di interrogare Lord Black con la pozione della verità e scoprì che non solo Sirius Black non era il custode segreto, ma non era nemmeno lui a far saltare in aria la strada quel fatidico giorno.

Ma perché questo non è uscito al suo processo? Ho esaminato questo e ho scoperto che non ne ha mai ricevuto uno! Un erede di una casa antica e nobile fu gettato direttamente ad Azkaban senza processo e senza possibilità di difendersi. Non c'è da stupirsi che sia scappato dopo 11 anni lì dentro. La sua fuga non è conteggiata contro di lui perché stava ottenendo da ciò che fondamentalmente rappresenta come incarcerazione illegale ed era nei suoi diritti di andarsene dopo soli sei mesi di nessun processo dalle nostre leggi e da quelle della Regina.

Ora probabilmente ti starai chiedendo della battuta che dice che Silente sapeva tutto questo? Beh, sto semplicemente affermando i miei cari lettori. Fu lui a gettare il Fascino di Fidelius sulla casa del Vasaio, fu anche, ho scoperto, uno dei testimoni della volontà del Vasaio e quindi sapeva che la verità era contenuta nelle sue pagine. Fu Supreme Mugwump dei Wizengamot e Capo della ICW per la maggior parte della lunghezza che il giovane Lord Black era ad Azkaban e avrebbe potuto chiedere un processo in qualsiasi momento, anche dopo che il giovane Signore era fuggito. Perché non l'ha fatto? Qual è stata la sua ragione per tenere il giovane Lord Black in quella terribile prigione? Non preoccuparti i miei fedeli lettori non mi fermerò finché non scoprirò le risposte. Dico a Lord Black, ovunque sia il signore, che mi dispiace di aver creduto alle bugie e spero che ora sia in grado di godere della sua libertà.

Maggiori informazioni su Fidelius Charm pagina 4

Maggiori informazioni sulle case antiche e più nobili pagina 5

Maggiori informazioni sul rapporto tra Lord Black e il Signore Potter scomparso pagina 2

Maggiori informazioni sulle numerose posizioni di Silente pagina 2

Tutti erano scioccati dal fatto che Rita stessi effettivamente chiamando Silente nell'articolo e si chiedevano com'era il secondo se fosse stato il primo.

"Quell'articolo è in realtà sotto quello principale del documento. L'articolo principale è ancora più scioccante e include immagini. Remus ha dichiarato dopo che tutti si sono calmati un po 'e hanno riempito i loro drink di scelta.

C'è problemi nel Trio d'Oro?

I miei fedeli lettori c'è stato un tale dramma ieri in Diagon Alley che devo solo far te ne sono a sapere. Per coloro che non erano lì per sperimentare gli eventi in prima persona lascia che ti riempia. Prima lo straordinario evento di vedere l'ex professore di DADA Remus Lupin in compagnia del Maestro di Pozione Professor Severus Snape e Lord Lucius Malfoy insieme a un gentiluomo non identificato e a diversi giovani adulti, tra cui l'erede di Lord Malfoy e la figlia di Lord Lovegood. Il professor Lupin era finalmente vestito con abiti che non venivano spesso riparato, ma nuovi e il professor Piton era in qualcosa di oltre al nero! Ma non è stato l'inizio del dramma! No, è successo quando il giovane Mister Ronald Weasley ha chiamato verbalmente il professor Lupin e poi ha continuato a insultare i suoi compagni chiamandoli Mangiadi morte e altre cose di flaconcino, anche se sembra essere principalmente bloccato sul fatto che erano di Slytherin, ora come orgoglioso ex membro di quella casa posso dire chiaramente che la maggior parte dei suoi insulti non erano così offensivi. Quindi iniziò a interrogare il professor Lupin sul perché non aveva risposto a nulla che il preside Silente aveva scritto e perché non stava aiutando nella ricerca del giovane Lord Potter. Il professor Lupin aveva risposto che era in contatto con Lord Potter e che il giovane è sicuro e felice dove si trova. Il giovane Ronald iniziò quindi ad affermare come Silente disse che Lord Potter stava impazzendo e un mostro e che avevano bisogno di arlo in linea in modo che potessero controllare. Auror Shacklebolt si presentò ad un certo punto per assistere il professor Lupin mentre il giovane Ronald lo aveva afferrato rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare con il suo gruppo, con il quali affermò come amici con cui si stava riconnettendo ora che la guerra era finita.

Il signor Fortescue della gelateria di Florean Fortescue parlò in difesa del giovane Lord Potter e di molti altri. Dire al giovane Weasley di parlare di Lord Potter in questo modo e di come non potrebbe mai essere oscuro e malvagio. Prima che il giovane Ronald Weasley potesse fare di più Auror Shacklebolt lo scortò via al DMLE per andare a fondo di alcune delle verità menzionate dal professor Lupin. Il professor Lupin si è poi separato dai suoi amici per un certo periodo per andare in banca e mandare alcune cose ad Auror Shacklebolt, anche se non sono riuscito a scoprire cosa stesse mandando. Si riunì ai suoi amici mentre entravano nel negozio di viaggi, avevo sentito che menzionavano di fare un viaggio nelle diverse Americhe a partire dal sud per viaggiare attraverso la possediosa foresta pluviale amazzonica, l'erede Malfoy e il professor Piton vogliono cercare nuovi ingredienti per la pozione. Il giovane erede Malfoy stava dicendo come il suo giovane amico che era accanto a lui, che ho sentito solo chiamare Nic, non avesse mai viaggiato al di fuori dell'Isola. La mia unica ipotesi era che stavano cercando permessi di bacchetta necessari per coloro che sono al di fuori della provvidenza dell'MCUSA sono tenuti ad acquisire prima di viaggiare verso le loro illustri coste.

Quando uscirono dal negozio quaranta minuti dopo, si diressero a Flourish e Blotts la famosa libreria lungo il vicolo. Il giovane erede Malfoy fu sentito nel negozio chiedere al suo amico 'Nic' quanto più lontano il giovane doveva raggiungere la sua Maestria runa. Ha risposto che avrebbe fatto domanda per prendere i suoi NEWT questa settimana poiché il Consiglio di Maestria per le rune non gli avrebbe permesso di testare la sua padronanza senza di loro. A questo punto la giovane Miss Granger, un'altra presunta amica del Signore Potter scomparso, parlò dicendo che a nessuno era permesso di prendere le loro NUOVE Tecnologie in anticipo e che doveva essere fatto a Hogwarts. Personalmente non so dove ottenga questo tipo di informazioni, ma posso onestamente dire che molti prendono i loro NEWT al ministero e in realtà prendono più di quanto offerto agli illustri Hogwarts. La professoressa Piton aveva sentito il suo sproloquio sui NEWT e l'aveva informata di ciò che ho detto qui prima di metterlo al suo posto per aver interrotto una conversazione di cui non faceva parte con fatti falsi, ha persino detto che era una sua abitudine. Ho potuto vedere che il giovane erede Malfoy e il suo amico erano grati per il sostegno del professore mentre tornavano al loro pursual degli scaffali mentre la giovane Signorina Granger assaltava il biliante per cercare di comprare un libro. Sì, lettori che hai sentito bene ci ha provato, le è stato detto che la carta di credito emessa dai suoi Gringotts si era sciolta e perché, lo faranno solo se il caveau è chiuso e la persona è indebitata con i Goblin. Quindi continuò a far emergere il nome di Lord Potter sostenendo di essere il suo migliore amico e l'unica ragione per passare le sue lezioni solo perché il professor Lupin parlasse in difesa del giovane.Lady Flora Flourish non è rimasta colpita dalle parole e dalle azioni della giovane donna e da allora ha adattato i reparti intorno al negozio che possiede con suo marito per impedire alla giovane donna di tornare!Sembra caro lettore che il giovane Lord Potter sia stato trattenuto dalle azioni dei suoi presunti amici per anni. Miss Granger "corregge" ripetutamente i saggi di Lord Potter con informazioni false costringendolo a ottenere voti peggiori di quelli che poteva. Anche Miss Granger e Mister Ronald Weasley sabotano regolarmente le capacità di pozione di Lord Potter costringendolo a ottenere la moltitudine di detenzioni di cui abbiamo già riferito dal professor Piton! Per fortuna, il professor Piton è saggio nelle loro azioni e permette a Lord Potter di preparare le pozioni corrette nelle detenzioni e trasformare i suoi veri saggi per i voti che merita anche se erano un segreto tra i due fino a quando il Professore non ha parlato. Dopo che il gruppo se ne andò in compagnia di Lady Augusta Longbottom sul braccio di Lord Malfoy, mi diresse verso la banca per vedere se riuscivo a trovare risposte sul perché la signorina Granger potesse far chiudere il suo caveau.

Lasciate che vi dica che c'è silenzio la storia lì! Sembra che i miei cari lettori siano stati chiusi quando si è scoperto che stava prendendo soldi dalle volte di Lord Potter per essere sua amica! Stava urlando al Goblin dietro la scrivania mentre entravo nello stabilimento. E beh, si può solo essere testimoni di quanto fosse stupida. Ho una trascrizione qui sotto di alcuni di ciò che è stato detto, ho il permesso degli illustri goblin di stampare quanto segue:

Hermione Granger (HG): Cosa intendi con cui il mio caveau è chiuso! Mi sono guadagnato ogni galeone al suo interno! Silente mi ha promesso che sarei stato ricco.

Gringotts Goblin (GG): Proprio come ho detto che il tuo caveau era chiuso senza soldi. Non era il diritto del signor Silente di darti i soldi.

HG: Mi sono guadagnato ogni knut tenendo quel mostro di un ragazzo in controllo. L'ho costretto in situazioni pericolose. Quei soldi sono miei!

GG: Quel denaro è di Lord Potter, e sarai accusato di furto e proprietà più interessi. Tutti i libri che sono stati prelevati illegalmente dalle volte Potter e Black verranno restituiti in condizioni precedenti o sarai preso dalla Corte goblin.

HG: Mi servono quei libri e quei soldi. Come faccio a diventare ministro se non sono la strega più intelligente della mia generazione?

GG: Ancora una volta quei soldi e quei libri non ti appartengono e sono stati restituiti ai loro proprietari con interesse. Devi alla banca che non ti dobbiamo. Per quanto riguarda l'essere il ministro che non accadrà per lei non è la strega più intelligente. Ora puoi lasciare la Banca e iniziare a capire come ci ripagare o ti prenderemo in custodia e puoi rilavorarla nelle miniere.

In quell'ultima dichiarazione cari lettori Miss Granger sbollentato bianco come nuova pergamena e praticamente volato dalla banca. Per tutto il tempo borbottava su stupidi mostri che pensavano di sapere meglio. Spero per Merlino che non stava parlando del Goblin perché è noto che hanno un udito incredibile e avrebbero sentito ogni mormorò. Fu allora che il capo Goblin parlò dalla sua scrivania sopra gli altri dicendo che fino a quando il debito di Miss Granger non sarà pagato, non le è permesso mettere piede in Banca, o l'avrebbero portata in custodia per lavorare del suo debito sottostante. Quale altro dramma avrebbe potuto esserci ieri? Perché il preside Silente dovrebbe pagare la signorina Granger dalle volte di Lord Potter e perché dovrebbe darle libri che appartengono alla famiglia Potter e Black? Scopri più tardi i miei favolosi fan perché non riposerò finché non scoprirò cosa sta succedendo!

Maggiori informazioni su Goblin Court pagina 4

Maggiori informazioni sulla classifica delle streghe e dei maghi della generazione Boy-who-lived pagina 7

Più sulle avventure del giovane Lord Potter, è andato volentieri su di loro? - 8 - l'unione di 8

Maggiori informazioni sulla caccia al Signore Potter scomparso pagina 6

Nic si sedette sotto shock quando sentì cosa era successo con Hermione in banca, sapeva che Rita doveva aver iniziato l'indagine in banca in forma di coleottero, ma una volta prese il permesso dai goblin poiché avrebbe aiutato con il discredito di Granger, Dumblewhore e gli altri. Sirius rideva mentre sentiva il destino della ragazza che era più di un know-it-all, era una cagna abusiva di altissimo ordine a cui piaceva colpire le persone quando non facevano quello che voleva abbastanza velocemente. Era anche contento che i libri che aveva rubato al maniero sarebbero stati presto restituiti tra cui la famiglia nera Grimoire che era scomparsa durante la pulizia della Casa della Famiglia Nera. Draco era compiaciuto perché sapeva che era stata finalmente messa al suo posto e gli piaceva il fatto che fosse stata bandita dal suo negozio preferito, sapeva anche che la maggior parte dei libri che aveva comprato sarebbero stati recuperati dai goblin poiché erano stati acquistati con i soldi di Nic. Severo sorridiva solo alla menzione dell'abbigliamento e alla sua difesa di suo figlio, come se avesse lasciato che quella prostituta parla male del suo figlioccio e suo figlio in un maniero del genere. Sarebbe stata una giornata divertente in quanto tutti discutevano delle diverse parti dell'articolo e notarono che c'era davvero poco abbellimento. Sono rimasti scioccati anche dal fatto che non abbia menzionato che i Longbottom si erano svegliati, ma hanno pensato che probabilmente sarebbe stata la storia sul giornale di domani. Dopo che Luna lo rilasciò, naturalmente, nel Quibbler di suo padre.

"Per quanto divertente fosse, non abbiamo fatto tutti i nostri acquisti nel Vicolo ieri, quindi dovremmo sfidare la folla che probabilmente si farà vedere non appena lo faremo, o dovremmo tornare nella banale Londra per ottenere l'ultima elettronica e notizie? So per certo dalla mia ricerca su MCUSA, che l'ultima tecnologia Stark funziona tutta intorno alla magia in modo da poter ottenere un po 'di questo per iniziare la nostra ricerca. Nic ha chiesto al gruppo mentre tutti si preparavano per la loro giornata.

"Voto per il lato banale delle cose. Non voglio essere brulicante di persone nel Vicolo così vicino alla rivelazione di ciò che sta succedendo. Remus disse mentre si appoggiava al suo posto con la sua terza tazza di caffè.

"Voglio dare al pubblico la possibilità di abituarsi al fatto che sono libero prima di andare di nuovo a Diagon. La prossima volta che lo farò non sarà glamour. So che il mondo banale riceve informazioni molto più velocemente e si diffonde molto più velocemente che nel mondo di Wixen, quindi dovrei essere sicuro di andarci. Anche Madame Bones ha inviato una copia della dichiarazione di innocenza in modo da poter mostrare a un ufficiale se necessario quando siamo fuori. Sirius ha dichiarato semplicemente di reggere la busta che Madame Bones aveva inviato proprio questa mattina prima di scendere a colazione.

"Devo continuare a lavorare su alcune delle pozioni che ho al piano di sotto, rimarrò qui qualunque cosa faccia qualcun altro." Severo rispose mentre stava con la sua tazza di caffè riempita per la seconda volta, teneva 15 once della birra aromatica alla volta.

"Sarò qui per aiutare Papa Sev. Conosci il tipo di tecnologia che posso gestire, quindi mi fido di te per trovare qualcosa per me. Draco si strinse nelle spalle prima di alzarsi per seguire suo padre.

"Ho documenti che devono essere completati per il prossimo incontro wizengamot alla fine della settimana nel mio ufficio al ministero. Prenderò le vostre forme in Madame Bones e Madame Marchbanks per farle entrare per i vostri NEWT Niceforo. Lucio tirò su una veste chiusa sopra la sua camicia sarcastica, non che qualcuno credesse che avrebbe indossato qualcosa del genere, ma meglio mantenere la sua immagine superiore fino a quando non lasciarono l'Inghilterra alle spalle.

"Grazie, Luc, apprezzo che mi salvi un viaggio tra gli Sheeple." Nic rispose con un capo di testa dicendo addio agli altri mentre elencavano le cose che dovevano realizzare prima della mossa. "Credo poco prima di partire per MCUSA che dovremmo fare un'intervista esclusiva con Miss Skeeter. Per quanto di solito disprezzassi ciò che scrive, sono rimasto colpito dal fatto che sia stata in grado di controllarsi così bene con i due che ha scritto questa volta.

"La raggiungerò e le darò un contratto di verità prima di impostare l'intervista. Non vorrei che abbellisse troppo, dopo tutto. Lucio rispose con un crono mentre lasciava la sala da pranzo e poco dopo il maniero stesso.

"Beh, sembra che siamo solo noi tre in corso." Sirio dichiarò di stare in piedi dal suo posto e di lasciare il suo tè alle spalle, era stata anche la sua terza tazza. "Prepariamoti e incontriamolo nel foyer tra venti?"

"Suona bene." Remus rispose mentre seguiva il suo compagno dalla stanza tornando alle loro stanze per prendere gli stivali mentre Sirius cambiava dai suoi pantaloni da salotto in alcuni jeans larghi e i suoi stivali da motociclista lasciandosi alle spalle la giacca di pelle poiché era l'inizio di agosto dopo tutto.

"Venti minuti." Nic rispose a Sirius mentre camminava verso le cucine per prendere una tazza da viaggio per un caffè dagli elfi di casa, aveva dormito a malapena ieri sera mentre rivedeva per i suoi NEWT e compilava i moduli necessari per candidarsi per farli con il suo vero nome, tenendolo per il momento dalla stampa. Non appena ha avuto la sua tazza da viaggio, ha raccolto i suoi stivali e lo speciale polsino che i goblin gli avevano dato che nascondeva le sue code e orecchie dietro un glamour complicato, è per questo che Rita non ha mai menzionato il suo status di kitsune negli articoli che aveva scritto.

I tre uomini arrivarono al punto di apparizione all'interno del maniero, l'unico punto in cui era sicuro per chiunque entrare o andarsene per apparizione, e con uno sguardo l'un l'altro tornò nel vicolo che era il luogo di uscita per Diagon di fronte al Calderone Leaky. Poi si diressero a prendere un taxi e si diressero verso Oxford Street per ottenere tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno e molte cose che non avevano.

Fu mentre cercava l'ultima tecnologia Stark che Nic si imbatteva in un gentiluomo che sbatteva contro la sua consapevolezza in un modo che lo lasciava perplesso. Non era la sensazione che questo fosse un compagno, ma piuttosto che questa persona potesse essere una protettrice. L'uomo era avvolto in una giacca di pelle con un guanto su una mano e un berretto da baseball tirato basso sul viso come se si nascondesse da qualcosa. Guardando attentamente Nic fu vagamente ricordato le immagini dei Commando Inginocchiati che avevano studiato nella storia l'anno prima di iniziare a Hogwarts. Non riusciva a pensare a chi gli ricordasse, ma sapeva che gli uomini in giacca e cravatta che stavano scansionando il negozio come se cercasse qualcuno non riuscivano a trovarlo. Inviando un discreto segnale BSL a Remus e Sirius, che erano già alla cassa con tutto per il gruppo, Nic si rivolse al signore e lentamente lo guidò fuori dal negozio e lontano dai vestiti senza una parola pronunciata tra di loro.


	7. Entra in scena a sinistra del Soldato Invernale alias modalità Bucky protettiva

L'Asset non sapeva perché stava seguendo il giovane che lo stava dirigendo fuori dal negozio in cui si era abbassato per evitare i suoi addestrati. L'ultimo mese dopo una recente missione stava iniziando a dare diversi scorci del suo passato. Una faccia spiccò e si era diretto al negozio non solo per evitare i gestori, ma anche per vedere se riusciva a trovare qualcosa sul viso dalla sua memoria. Poi il giovane che lo stava guidando sembrava notare anche i suoi gestori e ha deciso di condurlo fuori di lì. Forse il motivo per cui è rimasto con il ragazzo è stato che ha riconosciuto lo spirito del viso del suo passato. Aveva sentito il lavaggio della magia straniera su di lui che ha fatto sì che gli altri non prestasse attenzione a loro mentre si muovevano attraverso il centro commerciale. Sembrava però che i gestori fossero in grado di individuarlo anche così come erano proprio dietro di loro.

"Asset che ti fermerai e ti capovolse per la riprogrammazione." Uno dei vestiti ha dichiarato mentre entrava di fronte a Nic e al signore che stava aiutando. Nic non era sicuro di cosa avesse permesso all'uomo di vedere attraverso il suo fascino not-me-not fino a quando non si rese conto che l'uomo stava semplicemente parlando nella loro direzione e guardando il telefono in mano. Dev'esserci una specie di localizzatore sull'uomo che stava aiutando.

La tuta dietro di loro tirò fuori una pistola mentre altri arrivavano dai lati che li boxe in Nic sapeva che Sirio e Remus si sarebbero semplicemente spostati in avanti e si sarebbero dirigeti verso la food-court come previsto se avessero dovuto separarsi per qualsiasi motivo, anche se pensavano che avrebbe avuto a che fare con qualcuno dell'Ordine notandoli in qualche modo. Non stava per lasciare che qualche vestito che chiamava l'uomo accanto a lui Asset danneggiasse qualcuno e così gettò uno scudo intorno a loro che sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da bloccare la maggior parte dei proiettili.

"I beni sono conformi!" La tuta ha iniziato a sputare ancora guardandoin giro per l'area che stavano aspettando.

"Het*!" L'uomo accanto a lui si è spezzato mentre sembrava combattere l'attrazione del comando abbaiava contro di lui.

Nic rimase un supporto silenzioso ma robusto accanto a lui facendogli sapere senza parole che lo avrebbe aiutato.

"Attiva il protocollo runner." La tuta ringhiò nel telefono in mano.

Nic è rimasto scioccato nel vedere scintille di elettricità muoversi lungo il braccio dell'uomo che era stato coperto nel guanto. Il signore non urlava o combatteva l'ondata di potere attraverso il braccio anche se alla fine dovette cadere al ginocchio perché sembrava aumentare di intensità. Muovendosi con attenzione all'interno del suo incantesimo e scudo Nic aiutò a rimuovere la giacca che copriva le braccia dell'uomo dalla vista e fu scioccato nel vedere il braccio di metallo con una stella rossa appoggiata sulla zona della spalla. Era illuminato e increspato con la potenza che scorreva attraverso di esso. Far cadere l'avviso-me-not e aumentare il potere al suo scudo Nic si concentrò maggiormente sul suo potere fino al funzionamento del braccio robotico trovando dove era collegato alla spalla di carne dell'uomo chiamato Asset e poi seguendo quelle connessioni agli oggetti che stavano causando l'onda.

"Merda... va bene questo farà male ancora più di te in questo momento, ma posso far smettere il dolore e impedire loro di controllarti con esso. Nic dichiarò con fermezza una volta che vide di avere l'attenzione dell'uomo.

"Fallo." L'Asset grugnì mentre stringeva i denti dal dolore che lo attraversava.

"Custodia dei beni e preparati per la riprogrammazione!" La tuta è scattata di nuovo ora che la Risorsa era in una visione chiara e ignorando il giovane con lui.

"Vuoi stare zitto! È un uomo non un robot da riprogrammare!" Nic mordeva mentre andava al lavoro scorrono la sua magia attraverso il braccio a tutti i circuiti che tracciavano e disabilitavano l'uomo in modo da avere libertà dalle tute idiote.

La Risorsa mordeva un leggero urlo mentre il dolore si intensificava brevemente prima di scomparire completamente dal suo sistema mentre Nic bloccava brevemente i recettori del dolore.

"Uccidi il ragazzo e ri prendi il bene in custodia." La tuta si è spezzata. Non aveva le parole necessarie per riattivare la programmazione nella risorsa o avrebbe già iniziato a dire loro di riprendere il controllo.

Con queste parole lo scudo di Nic era sotto tiro da più angolazioni mentre le altre tute che li circondavano aprivano il fuoco senza curarsi che ci fossero civili nella linea di fuoco. Uno dei proiettili è scivolato dalla costante raffica e si è incastrato nella spalla di Nic facendogli gridare di più dallo shock e poi dal dolore. Sembrava che fosse tutto l'uomo che chiamavano il Bene necessario per reagire mentre disegnava le sue stesse pistole e apriva il fuoco con precisione tirando fuori tutte le tute con un colpo di uccisione tra gli occhi. Poi ha raccolto il giovane con il braccio di metallo, aiutandolo a sdraiarsi sulla schiena mentre iniziava a raggiungere l'uscita del quartiere dello shopping. Altri due signori che ha riconosciuto dal negozio in cui aveva incontrato il giovane si sono mostrati su entrambi i lati e ha sentito un altro lavaggio di magia che li ha bloccati alla vista mentre si muovevano, nascondendoli alla polizia che stava iniziando a sciamare la zona dopo che la prima chiamata di colpi sparati è risuonata.

"Questo è il nostro figlioccio sulla schiena. Ci ha fatto sapere che ti stava proteggendo prima di portarti fuori dal negozio. Abbiamo un posto che sarebbe sicuro. Vuoi venire con noi? Dobbiamo riportarlo lì per le cure mediche. Remus parlò mentre Sirio era leggermente senza fiato dalla quantità e dalla velocità di correre accanto all'uomo che trasportava Nic.

"Sì." L'uomo ha morso per qualche motivo sentendo di potersi fidare di loro, pur sapendo anche che sarebbe stato in grado di ucciderli facilmente e fuggire se necessario.

"Grazie. Ti prenderemo in una modalità speciale. Spiegheremo dopo il nuovo arrivo. Remus rispose semplicemente mentre si trasformavano in un vicolo abbandonato che non aveva telecamere puntate verso di esso.

"Userai la magia so che può sentirla su di te." Una traccia del suo accento originale di Brooklyn ha iniziato a scivolare.

"Corretto." Remus rispose e mise una mano sulla spalla dell'uomo mentre Sirio sosteneva Nic sulla schiena mentre si allontanavano dal vicolo e nel maniero, con Sirius e Nic con l'uomo che era in grado di attraversare i reparti che erano ancora in piedi. "Dobby!"

"Come può Dobby aiutare il Maestro Wolfie?" Dobby chiese mentre saltava all'ingresso. "Maestro Foxy ferito! Chi ha fatto del male al Maestro Foxy?

"Dobby messa a fuoco! Niceforo ha bisogno di guarigione, prendi Severo e Charlie hanno più esperienza. Le persone che hanno fatto del male a Nic sono già state prese cura di loro. Sirius si schiocco fuori non avendo tempo per l'elfo in preda al panico. Ha raggiunto in giro e rimosso il braccialetto di occultamento sapendo che anche se non ha attinto a molta della sua magia ha disegnato abbastanza ed era pericoloso da tenere su quando così ferito.

"Subito Maestro Doggy!" Dobby schiocca le dita e spunta fuori dalla stanza per arrivare rapidamente a Severo.

"A destra seguici e lo portaremo nella sua camera da letto dove Severo può trattare quel colpo di pistola." Sirio dichiarò di aver attraversato il maniero e di salire le scale fino a raggiungere l'ala di famiglia dove andarono nella camera da letto principale. Furono accolti alla porta da un Severo esasperato e da un Charlie sconcertato.

"Asset". La voce dell'uomo era priva di emozione mentre rispondeva e si muoveva per posare il giovane che lo aveva aiutato sul letto che dominava la stanza, facilmente abbastanza grande da adattarsi a otto persone se il desiderio era lì.

"Credo che avrò bisogno di aiutarvi dopo che guarisco Nic. Il nome di nessuno è veramente Asset mai. Severo mordeva di frustrazione mentre notò lo sguardo vuoto insieme alla voce vuota. Puntando la bacchetta direttamente sopra la ferita d'ingresso per il proiettile che poteva dire era ancora all'interno della ferita disse un semplice, "proiettile Accio".

Posizionando il pezzo di metallo malconcio sul comodino accanto al letto Severus e Charlie iniziò il delicato processo di guarigione di muscoli, tendini, vene e pelle a livello microscopico. Ci sono voluti solo venti minuti per lavorare insieme per finire e nutrire Nic la pozione che reintegra il sangue e una piccola dose di sonno senza sogni sapendo che un riposo tranquillo era ciò di cui c'era bisogno al momento, ma non voleva interrompere completamente la sua notte di sonno.

"Se mi seguirai." Severo dichiarò all'uomo che si era fermato a suo agio militare contro il muro della stanza chiaramente in attesa di una sorta di istruzione. L'uomo cadde a un passo accanto a lui mentre Severo lasciava la stanza sapendo che la sua padronanza delle arti mentali sarebbe stata necessaria qui, l'uomo aveva tutti i segni di molteplici obliviati e avrebbe avuto bisogno di una manipolazione delicata. Entrarono in un salotto di ricambio al piano superiore non lontano dalla stanza in cui Nic stava riposando. "Siediti e mettiti comodo. Ho intenzione di entrare nella vostra mente con Clemenza, se non si combatte il mio ingresso dovrebbe essere indolore.

L'Asset annuì volendo risposte per tutti i ricordi sparsi che scorrevano nella sua mente. Sentì il breve momento in cui registrare l'ingresso del mago nella sua mente e poi non sentì nient'altro. Severo d'altra parte guadava attraverso strati di ricordi cancellati, blocchi rotti e strade distrutte e lavorava per ripararli mentre andava. Notò la programmazione delle parole trigger e lavorò alla rimozione dei grilletti, anche se poteva rimuovere i trigger che non poteva deprogrammarli completamente, cambiò le azioni a cui quelle parole portarono. In tutto ci volle più di sei ore di lavoro dove Severo si trovava in un unico posto e l'uomo prima di lui sedeva congelato in posizione entrambi con gli occhi spalancati. Lucio e Draco erano seduti uno dei pochi divani nella stanza a vegliare rispettivamente sul loro compagno e padre. Nic era uscito dalla sua stanza e si era unito a loro poco tempo fa ringraziando tranquillamente gli elfi della casa che sono entrati con alcuni snack non appena sembravano percepire la coppia che spuntava dalla trance profonda.

"Beh Niceforo hai cambiato ancora una volta le cose." Severo affermò mentre si strofinava gli occhi per lavorare parte della secchezza da loro."Non solo hai portato a casa un assassino che è considerato il migliore del mondo. Ma hai anche trovato il sergente James 'Bucky' Buchanan Barnes dell'americano 107 della seconda guerra mondiale. Un uomo pensato morto al mondo. Il migliore amico del capitano Steve Rogers, noto anche come Captain America.

"Niente merda?!" Niceforo rispose gli occhi spalancati mentre guardava tra l'uomo che aveva salvato e l'uomo che lo aveva salvato.

"Niente merda. Causerai onde con questa informazione kiddo. Severo si avvicinò a Niceforo e si inginocchiò davanti al kitsune tenendo delicatamente il viso. "So che di recente hanno trovato Capitan America congelato nel ghiaccio dove si è schiantato contro l'aereo che Hydra aveva inviato. So che di recente ha combattuto con un gruppo di altri contro il dio norreno Loki e un gruppo di alieni. Si sta andando a cambiare le cose per il Capitano perché crede ancora che il suo migliore amico è morto.

"Merda! Merda! Maledetto! Perché?! Perché le cose non possono andare bene per me una volta quando cerco di aiutare qualcuno. È sempre incasinato e mi trascina alla ribalta in qualche modo. Non voglio attenzione! Non c'è nessuno lassù a prenderlo? Nic gridò al soffitto mentre gli tirava i capelli.

"Easy punk... Va tutto bene..." Bucky ha detto che mentre si muoveva per inginocchiarsi di fronte al ragazzo che lo aveva salvato e lo ha portato da qualcuno che potesse liberarlo mentalmente. "Hai fatto una buona cosa. Possiamo tenerlo lontano dal pubblico in qualche modo.

"Questa è la cosa che so che c'erano telecamere dappertutto se solo nei telefoni delle persone che erano intorno a noi e le tiravano su quando ho lasciato cadere l'avviso-me-not. Spero solo che pensino che io sia una specie di mutante e che non abbia esposto la magia. Non ho bisogno di quel mal di testa in cima a tutto il resto. Nic rispose guardando l'uomo prima di lui, che aveva rimosso il berretto da ballo quando era entrato nel salotto con Severo ed era fuori dal guanto e dalla giacca. "In qualche modo dobbiamo trovare spiegazioni su dove eri e cosa ti è successo. Non solo, ma dobbiamo capire cosa è successo completamente nel tuo passato.

"Mi lasci preoccupare di quella piccola volpe." Bucky dichiarò mentre teneva delicatamente le mani di Nic per impedirgli di tirare i capelli. "Sì, sono un po 'incasinato e dietro le cose da queste parti, ma dato che anch'io ho la magia, nessuno dovrebbe in cercarti di usarla intorno a me."

"Questo non è qualcosa accennato nei libri di storia ... ha Capitan America hanno troppo? Sirio parlò da dove si rilassava contro gli scaffali. Remus era accanto a lui tenendolo fermo in modo che non si precipitasse in avanti mentre l'uomo che avevano aiutato a salvare dopo averlo visto quasi casualmente sparare a otto persone si avvicinava e toccava il loro figlioccio.

"Sì, il piccolo punk aveva pure. È stato tutto ciò che lo ha tenuto in vita la maggior parte del tempo prima di passare attraverso quell'esperimento scientifico. Il genio che ha fatto quella roba gli ha detto che era il suo "dono" che è stato in grado di tenerlo in vita durante il processo. Bucky dichiarò di aver guardando la coppia dagli scaffali."Stevie diceva che era ciò che rendeva il processo così doloroso quando è successo, la sua magia stava combattendo il siero per tutto il tempo. Ma ha anche detto che avrebbe attraversato di nuovo se gli avesse dato la possibilità di salvarmi.

"Eri più che migliori amici non eri tu." Nic sussurrò guardando in basso per incontrare gli occhi di Bucky.

"Sì, piccola volpe eravamo." Questo è tutto ciò che Bucky ha detto mentre i suoi occhi si sono distanti con i ricordi. Lampeggiando fuori di esso e rendendosi conto di quanto fosse esausto, combatté uno sbadiglio e guardò un orologio.

"Che ne dici di avere tutti qualcosa da mangiare e poi chiamarlo una notte." Severo parlò mentre si spostava al tavolino che gli elfi della casa avevano allestito con un pasto leggero per coloro che erano in salotto.

"Ho già fatto preparare agli elfi una stanza per il nostro ospite." Charlie parlò finalmente da dove si trovava vicino alle finestre.

"Grazie Charlie." Nic ha dolcemente dichiarato i suoi occhi stretti con disagio su tutti i pensieri e i problemi che poteva pensare di correre attraverso la sua testa. Sarebbe molto lungo per lui addormentarsi stasera. Non importa se stava ancora guarendo un po 'prendendo un colpo di pistola nella protezione di Bucky.

"Suona bene. Mi potrebbe usare una doccia e riposare. Bucky ammise leggermente che i suoi occhi erano stretti mentre combatteva gli istinti dei Soldati. Sì, Severo lo aveva aiutato, ma non riusciva a sbarazzarsi di tutto in soli sei ore, era sufficiente che si fosse sbarazzato delle parole del grilletto, anche alcune di cui non era a conoscenza.

Tutti hanno apprezzato il pasto leggero con pochissima conversazione, erano tutti esausti dopo lo stress della giornata o l'intensa magia utilizzata. Entro un'ora dall'inizio di mangiare tutti si diressero verso le stanze fornite per ottenere il resto che potevano. Severo con il suo sesto senso, almeno così lo vide Nic, sapeva che Nic non avrebbe dormito a meno che non gli avesse dato un aiuto, così fece in modo che Nic dormisse senza sogni prima di salire a letto, quindi lanciò un reparto di allerta intorno al letto per fargli sapere se Nic aveva bisogno di lui nella notte. Ognuno era presto nelle proprie stanze a dormire ed essere grato per il resto.

~Torre del Avengers~  
** Signore, c'è stato un allarme a Londra su una sparatoria di massa in un quartiere dello shopping. Il riconoscimento facciale colloca due delle persone viste sulla scena corrispondono a quella delle foto che hai avuto per Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. ** JARVIS parlò all'improvviso nella sala comune dove tutti si erano riuniti per parlare di come stava andando la ricerca di Niceforo. ** Un giovane è visto nella loro compagnia insieme a un quarto individuo di cui non ho trovato traccia. **

"Tiralo su sullo schermo J." Tony rispose mentre si spostava dove poteva vedere gli schermi che spuntavano intorno alla stanza più chiaramente. "Questo è Remus e Sirio di sicuro ... Ingrandisci qui... Concentrati qui... Penso che l'abbiamo trovato..." La voce di Tony era morbida mentre guardava l'immagine che gli era stata mostrata di fronte al giovane che era stato vicino a Remus e Sirio.

"Come puoi dirlo a Tony?" Steve chiese delicatamente mentre si muoveva per stare accanto al suo amico e guardare oltre la foto pure. Potevano dire che il ragazzo stava aiutando il quarto uomo e che l'uomo aveva un braccio di metallo che sembrava cercare di fulminarlo mentre i due erano circondati da un potente scudo.

"Il suo colore degli occhi... e la forma del suo viso... per non parlare del fatto che i capelli sono tutto James nel modo in cui sta cercando di resistere ad essere addomesticati. Tony rispose sottolineando le diverse aree che aveva notato. "Ha la forma e il colore degli occhi di sua madre, oltre alle ciglia su cui tutti piombano. La forma del naso e della mascella sono James, mentre la forma della bocca e la sua carnagione sono tratti Stark. J tirare su quello che la gente sta dicendo su questo attacco, assicurarsi che le persone che lo chiamano magia sono reindirizzati a pensare che fosse un trucco dell'occhio o una nuova mutazione o qualcosa del genere. Dobbiamo controllare questo in modo che non espongano ancora la magia, il caos dopo che Loki ha attaccato New York con la magia e gli alieni renderebbero molto difficile per le persone accettare la magia ancora.

Anche se avevano dimostrato che Loki era stato sotto il controllo di qualcun altro proprio come aveva controllato gli altri attraverso quel personale. Thor e Loki tornarono ad Asgard per liberare Loki dai crimini che aveva commesso mentre era sotto il controllo del titano pazzo, anche il suo tentativo di rovesciare il regno poteva essere legato a quel pazzo. Una volta terminati, sarebbero tornati e avrebbero aiutato con la pulizia e la protezione di Midgard.

"Aspetta, torna un po'... ingrandire il quarto gentiluomo per favore JARVIS ..." Steve parlò rapidamente avendo intravisto una mascella che gli era familiare come la sua. "Bucky..." Sussurrò mentre il profilo dell'uomo entrava in vista per l'intero gruppo nella stanza. "Come..."  
"Shit JARVIS ingrandisce il braccio metallico che è stato menzionato..." Natasha dichiarò di alzarsi e muoversi vicino ai due per la prima volta poiché era chiaro che c'era di più in Tony di quanto pensasse. "So di lui... Ma... JARVIS si può ridurre a coloro che sono stati coinvolti nella sparatoria?

**Naturalmente miss Romanoff. ** JARVIS rispose e seguì la direzione permettendo al gruppo di vedere gli otto uomini che circondavano l'adolescente e l'uomo trattenuti da uno scudo invisibile che reagì solo una volta aperto il fuoco. **C'erano otto aggressori noti, tutti uccisi dal signore nel mezzo dopo che il giovane è stato ferito da un colpo di pistola che gli ha sfondato lo scudo. **

"Grazie, signore, chiunque tu sia. JARVIS esegue scansioni facciali collegate a James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes dei 107 e agli Howling Commandos." Tony rispose dopo aver trecciato quando il colpo della pistola ruppe attraverso lo scudo, che aveva bloccato così tanti mostravano quanto fosse forte. "Anche JARVIS continua le tue scansioni passive per Remus, Sirius e Severus. Dubito che Lucio sarà I Mundane Londra abbastanza a lungo. Dov'è andato Remus, Sirius e il bambino prima di essere visto con il quarto uomo? Credo che Steve che potrebbe essere Bucky, ma ho bisogno di essere sicuro. Tony spiegò guardando il suo amico quando vide Steve iniziare ad aprire la bocca per sostenere il fatto che si trattava di Bucky.

"Va bene, ho preso... Potrei vederlo dove voglio dopo la discussione, abbiamo avuto l'altro giorno. Steve rispose di anodire la testa per capire. "Capisco che lo faccio..."

** Signore, avevano fatto shopping nel negozio Stark Tech più vicino. Vuoi che tiri su audio e video della loro visita? ** JARVIS ha chiesto semplicemente.

"Per favore J."

** "Dai Siri, Remus, dobbiamo ottenere qualcosa per Draco, Lucius, Severus, Bill, Charlie, Fred e George, Theo, Blaise, Luna, Fleur e Gabrielle, Viktor ha qualcosa da usare il suo manager che li fa avere l'ultima tecnologia resistente quando viaggiano, anche bisogno di ottenere per Neville e sua nonna in modo da poter rimanere in contatto con loro quando ci muoviamo. Pensi che Kings sarebbe interessato? In questo modo può tenerci aggiornati su Fumblewhore e gli altri. Il ragazzo ha dichiarato elencando sulle sue dita tutte le persone che voleva trattare con stark tech. Il gruppo che guardava intravedeva un lussuoso polsino color argento al polso mentre gestiva.

"Nic calmati stiamo arrivando" Remus ridacchiò seguendo dietro il giovane mentre Sirio rimbalzò tanto quanto il giovane.

"Voglio ottenere uno degli ultimi telefoni e l'ultimo tablet ... So che quando Streakshot era con noi stava lavorando su alcune cose incredibili e se questa è la sua roba sarebbe solo migliorato!" Sirius rimbalzò guardando la diversa tecnologia attraverso il negozio.

Il personale poteva essere visto sullo sfondo ridacchiare all'iperattività dell'uomo. Alcuni lo guardavano diffidati, ma altri semplicemente indicavano la tv che stava andando dietro che stava trasmettendo la notizia che l'uomo noto come Sirius Black era stato scagionato da tutte le accuse e una scusa ufficiale era arrivata dalla regina stessa per l'aborto spontaneo della giustizia che il suo caso era stato trovato essere. Ha annunciato che era stato reso noto che era stato incarcerato per 11 anni senza processo e che alla fine era venuta fuori la verità su ciò che era accaduto grazie alle capacità investigative di una squadra speciale. La caccia all'uomo era stata chiamata e Sirius Black era di nuovo il benvenuto nel Regno Unito. Sirius intravede il programma di notizie e non poteva fare a meno di entrare in un grande sorriso che gli ha cambiato completamente il viso.

"Vedi Remy ti ho detto che sarebbe stato sicuro dal momento che il pubblico ha le loro notizie così rapidamente." Sirio dichiarò di rivolgersi al suo amico che aveva camminato accanto a lui. "Penso che abbiamo raccolto tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno. Nic puoi continuare a navigare mentre otteniamo queste cose impostate per noi.

"Grazie Siri." Nic rispose sorridendo in gran parte se stesso al fatto che Sirio era in grado di muoversi con libertà ancora una volta. "Vado a guardare le tavolette da disegno."

"Va bene saremo dai registri. Segnalaci se hai bisogno di qualcosa. Remus rispose mentre si spostavano sul retro del negozio dove si trovavano i registri. **

Nel video potevano vedere Remus e Sirius muoversi verso i registri mentre Nic si spostava dove risiedevano le tavolette specializzate per l'artista. Nic sembrava essere affascinato e molto interessato prima di irrigidirsi leggermente mentre il quarto gentiluomo si avvicinava allo stesso display che dava una perfetta linea di vista a tutto il negozio. Il gruppo che guardava notò in breve tempo dopo Nic i vestiti che erano entrati e sembravano essere alla ricerca di qualcuno, anche se uno era più guardando il telefono in mano prima di dirigere lo sguardo verso l'alto e verso dove si trovava il signore. Notarono che Nic sembrava muovere le mani a caso dopo aver ricevuto l'attenzione di Remus con un esagono pungente leggero senza parole, Remus saltò brevemente e fermò un'azione di tornare a strofinare dove l'esagono colpì.

"Sta spiegando che stava per aiutare il quarto signore a lasciare il negozio senza attirare l'attenzione. Fece sapere a Remus che avrebbero dovuto attenersi al piano di separazione e che li avrebbe incontrati a breve. Clint parlò da dove era ancora arroccato sul divano posteriore guardando il video con gli altri.

"Come fai a sapere cosa sta dicendo?"Tony ha chiesto.

"Sta usando la BSL, o lingua dei segni britannica, è abbastanza simile alla ASL che posso avere l'idea di ciò che sta dicendo." Clint rispose con una scrollata di spalle casuale.

"Da quando capisci l'ASL?" Tony ha chiesto confuso.

"Dal momento che sono sordo senza gli apparecchi acustici che SHIELD mi ha dato dopo una missione è andato davvero male. Posso leggere le labbra abbastanza bene, ma gli aiuti aiutano di più in situazioni di battaglia come l'attacco di New York. Clint rispose mentre rimosse uno degli apparecchi acustici per mostrare cosa volesse dire.

"Pensavo fossero mezzi di comunicazione per gli agenti..." Tony rispose camminando e guardando l'apparecchio acustico leggermente ingombrante che Clint teneva in mano. "Oh sai che questo non farà affatto ... Posso sicuramente migliorare qualcosa..."

Clint si è macchiato internamente, stava funzionando perfettamente, non solo avrebbe avuto una nuova serie di aiuti che sarebbero stati più snelli e meno ingombranti, ma stava anche distraendo Tony dalla preoccupazione che poteva vedere costruire sull'uomo dopo aver scoperto che il ragazzo si chiamava Nic, una versione facilmente abbreviata di Niceforo. Natasha guardò Clint con un sopracciglio alzato che prendeva facilmente ciò che stava facendo dagli anni di lavoro come suo partner sul campo.

** Signore, il riconoscimento facciale incontra un match del 98% con il sergente James Barnes. Ho anche trovato ulteriori filmati di diversi grandi magazzini che abbinano Remus Lupin e Sirius Black a un terzo gentiluomo e un gruppo di bambini tra cui quello chiamato Nic. Sono stati ripresi durante lo shopping delle telecamere ieri pomeriggio. ** JARVIS parlò nella stanza tirando su il filmato di cui parlava sugli schermi non mostrando le riprese in replay per Nat per vedere le diverse angolazioni mentre cercava di posizionare Bucky e come lei lo conosceva. Il filmato mostrava Nic scegliere un mucchio di camicie punny per le persone e farsi ridacchiare da tutti. Il fotogramma successivo mostrava mentre sceglieva un mucchio di tazze punny e facendo sì che il gruppo che guardava il filmato ridacchiasse al suo rimbalzo mentre ne trovava una buona.

"Ha sicuramente la tua energia, Toni." Rhody dichiarò che mentre entrava nella stanza notando gli acquisti fatti, scosse la testa. "Ha anche il tuo senso dell'umorismo."  
"Oh, questo non è solo da parte mia, l'altro padre era un burlone pratico e adorava fare scherzi." Tony ridacchiò mentre guardava suo figlio. "Si chiama Nic, che posso capire che gli abbiamo dato un nome complicato. Dopo tutto ci siamo bloccati con le magiche radici greche del lato Stark nel suo nome. Dopo tutto sono Antonis quando sono nel mondo dei wixen.

"Antonis? Pensavo fossi Anthony? Steve parlava un po' confuso.

"Sono Anthony nel lato banale in modo che la gente non si ostili, l'ho cambiato quando ho compiuto 14 anni e sono andato al MIT. Quando mio padre ha scoperto che avevo preso il gene magico della famiglia, si è assicurato che il mio nome lo riflettesse. Lasciate che vi dica che i miei banali anni scolastici sono stati duri nel fatto che sono stato scelto così tanto per essere Antonis. Tony rispose con una scrollata di spalle indifferente ora al fatto che aveva il nome unico. "Lily è stata quella che ha scelto il nome di Nic volendo che avesse un legame con la storia della mia famiglia, anche se avrei preferito se fosse andata con un nome italiano invece del greco antico, non stavo per fermare l'infuocato Kitsune quando era determinata ad avere qualcosa mentre era incinta del mio primo figlio. Se fosse nato femmina, lei lo avrebbe chiamato Atenais in onore della dea greca della caccia Atena.

"Wow, il tuo compagno era determinato a dare a tuo figlio un nome approssimativo." Clint rispose con una leggera risata solo per essere spinto fuori dal divano da Phil che era venuto dietro di lui sul lato mancando l'apparecchio acustico.

"Sai meglio che persico sui mobili." Phil ricordò a suo marito mentre si muoveva attraverso la stanza. "Vedo che hai già le informazioni sulla sparatoria avvenuta poche ore fa a Londra."

"Sì, lo sapevi che la persona che il mio ragazzo ha aiutato è James Barnes? Come in Bucky Cap. Tony ha dichiarato di guardare Phil con un sopracciglio alzato.

"No, non l'abbiamo fatto. Anche se lo sapevamo, il signore che ha aiutato è conosciuto tra molti circoli come il Soldato d'Inverno. Pensavamo che dovessi sapere che era l'uomo che molto probabilmente è responsabile dell'incidente dei tuoi genitori. Anche se ciò che abbiamo sull'uomo dice che non è disposto in quello che fa. Capitano, ci sono anche segnali che indicano che è controllato da Hydra. Fury voleva che io sia io a riempirvi tutti del fatto che ci sono segni che Hydra è in SHIELD e dobbiamo trovare un modo per instradarli. Phil si guardò intorno sapendo che JARVIS avrebbe mantenere tutte le comunicazioni nella stanza al sicuro e che l'edificio era regolarmente controllato più volte al giorno dall'IA per eventuali dispositivi di ascolto o altri bug.

"CAZZO!" Steve si spezzò correndo le mani tra i capelli.

"LINGUA!" Il resto della squadra gridò con gli smirks in faccia, si divertirono ancora a trascinarsi su Steve per il tempo che aveva chiamato a Tony durante la battaglia.

"Non lo vivrò mai giù..." Steve borbottò scuotendo la testa e incasinando ancora di più i capelli.

"No, davvero non lo sarai" Tony gli accarezzò la spalla in tutta comodità mentre si godeva la presa in giro che stava accadendo.

"Merda è così che conosco la sua faccia..." Natasha dichiarò semplicemente che la sua mano si copriva brevemente la bocca prima di cadere mentre si girava verso gli altri. "È una delle cause di una cicatrice sullo stomaco, stavo proteggendo uno dei suoi obiettivi e mi ha sparato all'uomo attraverso di me, ma lasciami stare. Se fosse stato pienamente nei suoi incarichi, non mi avrebbe lasciato vivo. Inoltre fu uno degli allenatori portati nella Stanza Rossa. Ho imparato a combattere e sparargli. Si è messo nei guai per "essere stato facile" con noi. Era chiamato la risorsa solo dagli allenatori.

"Ci occuperemo di tutto come abbiamo la possibilità. In questo momento voglio assicurarmi che lo spazio sia pronto e sicuro per quando Nic si presenta se SHIELD è compromesso, andrebbero dietro al mio ragazzo per la sua storia. E avere bisogno di rendere l'area sicura per Barnes, se conoscessi più i miei amici, l'avrebbero portato con sé e Sev avrebbe notato se qualcosa non andava mentalmente. È un Maestro delle Arti Mentali e sarà in grado di aiutarlo se viene comunque controllato. Anche da quello che ho potuto vedere Nic ha alcuni dei miei doni con Technomagic e mi ha aiutato con il braccio metallico."

"Possiamo fare piani, ma fino a quando non ne sappiamo di più, non possiamo fare alcun passo. Oh, e ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto vedere questo. Phil dichiarò di aver tirato fuori l'attuale Profeta Quotidiano. "Ricorda come ti ho detto che Niceforo è conosciuto come Harry Potter per il mondo dei wixen, ecco cosa sta succedendo con lui."

"Grazie Phil, JARVIS scansiona la carta in modo che tutti possiamo vederla." Steve ha dichiarato di aver preso il giornale dall'agente dal momento che Tony è ancora nel suo non mi piace che le cose siano consegnate.

Non appena hanno letto il giornale, hanno avuto altri da aggiungere alla loro lista di quelli che avevano ferito Niceforo e un elenco di cose da controllare per il giovane che volevano proteggere. Dato che era ancora a metà mattina quando hanno visto questo, presto si sono lasciati e si sono rivolti ad altre attività per aiutarli a pensare. Nel caso di Tony si diresse verso il suo laboratorio pianificando di migliorare un nuovo apparecchio acustico per l'arciere. Steve andò a lamentarsi di alcune borse da boxe, Natasha andò a fare shopping, Clint andò al poligono di tiro per esercitarsi, Phil tornò al quartier generale per aggiornare Fury su ciò che avevano scoperto prima che arrivasse, Rhody andò al laboratorio di Tony per tenerlo compagnia ed essere lì nel caso in cui i pensieri di suo figlio fossero stati uccisi alla fine lo presero e lo tirarono fuori quando aveva bisogno di mangiare e riposare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzione - Het : Russo


	8. un passo avanti, due salti indietro.

Nic entrò nella stanza di famiglia la mattina dopo aver salvato James Barnes e guardò il dipinto dei suoi genitori. Era confuso su alcune cose ed era abbastanza presto da sapere che la maggior parte degli altri avrebbe ancora dormito. Sapeva che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto avere qualcuno qui con lui, ma aveva bisogno di parlare con i suoi genitori da solo per un po ', sarebbe stata la prima volta che si ricordò di essere solo con i suoi genitori poiché bloccò la maggior parte delle cose da prima che morisse mentre erano al Dursley per proteggersi. Sapeva che stava evitando di dormire, ma era così difficile per lui farlo quando tutto ciò che continuava a vedere era il passato.

"Hey tesoro perché sei in piedi?" Lily chiese di guardare il suo bambino, poteva vedere i cerchi neri iniziare a formarsi per mancanza di sonno anche se erano stati solo due giorni da quando si svegliò dalla sua eredità.

"Non riuscivo a dormire, e voleva parlare con te e papà, mamma." Nic rispose dolcemente mentre si muoveva per sedersi sul grande divano morbido di fronte al camino e al dipinto. "Volevo saperne di più su mio padre. Conosco il suo nome, ma non so nient'altro. Perché non è venuto a cercarmi? Perché non sapevo di lui? Mi dà la colpa per la tua morte?

Lily tenuto in un sob come vide le lacrime che si formano negli occhi del suo bambino. Doveva essere così difficile per lui dover scoprire che aveva ancora un genitore vivente là fuori.

"Kit, so che non ti abbandonerebbe di proposito. Era all'estero a partecipare a qualcosa in onore di tua nonna quando siamo morti. Dev'essere successo qualcosa per tenerlo laggiu'. Ti amava così tanto che so che sarebbe stato lì se avesse saputo che eri ancora vivo, questa è l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare che lo avrebbe tenerlo lontano. Deve essere stato detto che sei morto pure. James rispose guardando come se stesse cercando di raggiungere attraverso la tela e tenere la sua volpe bambino.

"Ma perché avrebbe lasciato Remus e Sirio alle spalle? E per quanto riguarda gli altri del tuo gruppo... Ha abbandonato tutti. Nic era sconvolto per il fatto che aveva lasciato Sirio a marcire in prigione rivivere i suoi peggiori ricordi. "Perché non tutti hanno detto che avevo un altro padre? Severo e Lucio, posso capire che avessero delle immagini da tenere il passo, ma perché tenermi nascosto papà? MERITAVO DI SAPERLO!

"Oh, bambino devi capire che i loro ricordi sono stati presi da loro. Siamo stati noi a ricordare loro che portano Sev a chiedere a Bill di guardare e vedere se c'era un blocco. Insieme lui e Bill hanno rotto tutti gli altri in modo che potessero aiutarti. Non appena si ricordarono che volevano prendere d'assalto e ferire Fumblewhore. È stato solo il pensiero di te che li ha tenuti qui. Volevano farle sapere non appena sei riuscito a prenderlo. Anthony Edward Stark è tuo padre e non avrebbe mai lasciato indietro nessuno per nessun motivo al di là dei suoi ricordi incasinato. Lily rispose abbracciandosi per evitare di piangere.

"Quali erano i nomi dei miei nonni?" Nic chiese di voler cambiare argomento mentre le lacrime di abbandono si asciugavano sul suo viso.

"Tuo nipote e il nonno Evans erano Rose e Hank, tua Nonna e Nonno Stark erano Maria e Howard, e tua nonna e tuo nonno Potter erano Eufemia e Fleamont." Lily rispose delicatamente permettendo al soggetto di cambiare sapendo che le cose erano state difficili per Nic per molto tempo. "Tuo nipote e tuo nonno furono uccisi dai Mangia-Morte quando ero ancora a Hogwarts. Tua nonna e tuo nonno sono morti di vaiolo di drago poco dopo aver visto il nostro matrimonio e poi legare la triade. Avevano tuo padre molto tardi nella vita e quindi non erano in grado di combattere la malattia. Tua nonna e Nonno sono stati uccisi in un incidente d'auto un anno dopo il nostro legame, sinceramente solo tua nonna ci ha sostenuto in questo e il tuo Nonno non era il migliore per il tuo Papà mentre cresceva. Era stato ossessionato da qualcuno che conosceva durante la seconda guerra mondiale, Tony non ci disse mai il nome della persona, ma era difficile per lui essere costantemente lasciato indietro e ignorato per l'uomo, quindi non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Tuo nipote e tuo nonno accettavano così tanto me e la mia eredità anche se erano rimasti scioccati dal fatto che avessimo Kitsune nel nostro passato, non era passato da molte generazioni, ma c'erano sempre mormorii alle riunioni su cose del genere. Petunia è stata adottata prima che mi avessero, avevano provato per anni senza successo prima di cedere in un'adozione. Petunia non ha mai accettato il fatto che io sia nato dai nostri genitori pensando di essere stato il ne adottato a causa dei tratti kitsune. Mi ha chiamato mostro per molto tempo prima ancora di andare a Hogwarts, Severus mi ha aiutato molto mentre crescevamo l'uno vicino all'altro e mi ha aiutato a trovare informazioni su ciò che ero. Possiamo creare glamour intorno a noi stessi in tempo di stress, quindi ogni volta che uscivo in modo che quelli che non sapevano o non accettavano le mie funzionalità extra vedevano ciò di cui avevo bisogno per vedere di stare al sicuro. E 'stato difficile con Petunia; avrebbe agito in un modo intorno ai nostri genitori, ma diventare completamente diverso in pubblico. Lily spiegò dei suoi nonni prima di scuotersi di nuovo nel presente solo per fermarsi con orrore quando vide come Nic aveva iniziato a dondolare avanti e indietro mentre si abbracciava. "MERDA! James vai a prendere Sev..."

"Su di esso Lils..." James rispose esaurendo la cornice, che poteva essere visto precipitare attraverso gli altri telai della casa mentre si dirigeva verso il laboratorio della pozione. Conoscendo il suo amico è lì che sarebbe stato a quest'ora del giorno, perché era sempre stato anche un maso. "Sev! Abbiamo bisogno di te nella Family Room e portare un progetto rilassante!

"Che cosa! MERDA!" Sev si spalantò e lasciò cadere un pezzo di boomslang nel calderone prima che fosse il momento di farlo bollire ferocemente prima di gettarvi sopra uno scudo contenente l'esplosione che ne risultò. Si voltò con un bagliore al piccolo paesaggio sul muro che era tenuto in laboratorio per permettere a coloro che erano nei dipinti di trasmettere messaggi, poi notò lo sguardo di panico negli occhi di Giacomo mentre aspettava che Severo lo riconoscesse e diede un cno solo prima di afferrare la fiala richiesta e scappare dalla stanza james che appariva davanti a lui a intervalli diversi mentre tornava al ritratto sopra il camino.

Sirio aveva notato il suo focoso mentre passava la sala da pranzo ed è uscito per seguire ovunque si fosse la crisi. Remus presto dietro di lui quando passarono la tromba delle scale mentre stava scendendo. Il gruppo di tre ha fatto uscire una maledizione morsa quando hanno notato come Nic dondolava sul pavimento di fronte al divano dove era scivolato via durante il colloquio con i suoi genitori. Severo scivolò in ginocchio accanto a Nic scrivendo la siccità calmante direttamente nello stomaco del ragazzo sapendo che con il modo in cui era inginocchiato che farlo ingoiare sarebbe stato quasi impossibile.

"Che cosa è successo Lily-fiore?" Sirius dichiarò di essersi inginocchiato accanto al figlio adottivo raggiungendo come se volesse tenerlo, ma smettere di sapere che toccarlo in questo momento potrebbe peggiorare le cose.

"Stava parlando dei suoi nonni e poi è capitato di menzionare sua sorella e quello che la cagna l'ha chiamata." James rispose tenendo Lily vicina mentre guardava cosa stava succedendo al suo bambino.

"Merda! Questo lo causerebbe. Remus mormorò correndo la mano tra i capelli. "So che Sev dice che era stato costretto a tacere su come il Dursley lo ha trattato, ma penso che tu fossi più preoccupato per i blocchi su di noi e dove Tony potrebbe essere."

"Dursley non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto conoscere Vernon, perché parlare della stronza gli avrebbe fatto pensare a quel bastardo? Pensavo che si fossero sciolti dopo il fiasco nuziale. Lily ha dichiarato di essere mentre si alzava quando ha sentito il respiro in preda al panico del suo kit accelerare ancora di più quando è stato detto il nome di Vernon.

"Perché la Cagna ha sposato il Bastardo e ha avuto un bastardo in allenamento. Il ragazzo aveva iniziato a cambiare dopo un incontro con Dementors, ma per la sua sicurezza e Nic ha continuato l'atto di odiare suo cugino. È per questo che siamo riusciti ad arrivare a Nic e salvarlo prima del suo compleanno. Non potevamo entrare in casa senza il permesso di uno di quelli che vivevano lì che non era Nic, o il permesso di Silente mentre controllava i reparti d'intento. Il cugino di Nic ci ha contattato e ci ha dato il permesso di cui avevamo bisogno, non si aspettava che suo padre fosse a casa, ma abbiamo scoperto che era una buona cosa perché avevamo bisogno che aprisse la porta dove Nic era tenuto. Severo spezzò la sua frustrazione per ciò che era stato fatto al suo figlioccio strappando al suo controllo emotivo.

"Non avrebbe mai dovuto nemmeno incontrare la Cagna! Abbiamo detto che nelle nostre volontà! James gridò ma presto si fermò quando notò il flinch di Nic.

"Sì, beh Fumbleche li chiuse non appena fu in grado. Li abbiamo appena aperti due giorni fa e siamo stati in grado di liberarmi finalmente da tutto. Sirius parlò alzando lo sguardo da Nic per alzare un sopracciglio al suo migliore amico. "Hai davvero pensato che avrebbe permesso a qualsiasi cosa di impedirgli di mantenere il controllo?"

"Voglio uccidere quella vecchia folaga!" Lily schioccava gli occhi bagnati di lacrime dipinte mentre teneva d'occhio il suo bambino.

Severo aveva avvolto Nic in una grande coperta prima di aiutarlo dal pavimento sapendo che non avrebbe voluto il tocco fisico in questo momento, ma sapendo che aveva bisogno di riposare mentre era prosciugato dalle emozioni che lo attraversavano e dalla mancanza di sonno per tutta la notte. Sirio si sedette sul braccio del divano e cominciò a correre le dita attraverso i riccioli sciolti sulla testa di Nic sapendo che aiutava James quando aveva un periodo difficile crescendo in modo che potesse aiutare suo figlio potenzialmente. Dopo un iniziale flinch Nic cominciò ad appoggiarsi alla mano e i suoi occhi che stavano fissando in bianco mentre si perdeva nei ricordi scivolavano chiusi. Remus si sedette sul pavimento di fronte al divano a tenere la guardia anche se erano al sicuro nel maniero, era qualcosa di cui Moony aveva bisogno e qualcosa di cui sapeva che anche il kit aveva bisogno. Severo collassò su una vicina sedia a fianco appoggiando la testa sulla mano.

"Tutti vogliamo uccidere la vecchia folaga Lily-fiore. Ma non possiamo lasciare il kit, inoltre, abbiamo intenzione di lasciarlo appendere per la propria barba. Lucio attinge mentre entrava nella stanza in tempo per ascoltare la dichiarazione e guardare la fine dell'attacco di panico.

James Barnes era dietro di lui e vedere che il kit era vulnerabile nel sonno stava accanto alla porta con le braccia incrociate quella metallica scintillante nella luce del fuoco proveniente da sotto il ritratto. Lui, come Moony, è andato in modalità guardia intorno al giovane kit. Sentiva il legame protettore che si formava come una linea scherno che tirava al petto proprio vicino al suo cuore. Sapeva che il kit aveva attraversato il suo inferno ed era contento di avere così tanti protettori intorno a lui.

"Chi sei?" James chiese dal ritratto come l'uomo con le braccia di metallo sembrava cadere in modalità guardia.

"L'ultimo progetto di salvataggio del tuo kit Prongs." Remus ridacchiò mentre guardava dove James stava affrontando e vide James Barnes. "Stranamente è un altro James. Incontra il Soldato d'Inverno, alias James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes per gli Howling Commandos e i 107 della seconda guerra mondiale."

"Niente merda? Com'è successo? Mio padre ha combattuto con i Commandos ad un certo punto, offrendo una copertura magica quando stavano andando in un paio di basi Hydra che si erano alleate con Grindenwald. James dichiarò appoggiato in avanti e studiando il signore vicino alla porta più vicino. "Mi ha detto del colpo esperto che avevano con questo è stato in grado di esegnire alcuni dei buoi prima ancora che potessero scattare un incantesimo. Ha detto che era per questo che mi chiamavo James perché quell'uomo gli aveva salvato il assto da una maledizione mortale con uno dei colpi. Ha anche detto che l'uomo poteva bere il resto di loro, ma per il suo compagno Steve. E 'stato a causa dell'uomo che sono stato in grado di nascere Fleamont sempre detto a mia madre.

"Piccolo mondo." Bucky ridacchiò tranquillamente non lasciando cadere la guardia anche se poteva sentire la forza dei reparti. Quella messo il mio compagno alla vergogna con i suoi atti audaci quel giorno. Era steppin di fronte alla maledizione per salvare uno dei suoi amici, così ho salvato il suo asino invece.

"Ora non ha mai detto a mia madre che." James rise chiedendosi cos'altro nascosto a sua madre per salvare la pelle di suo padre. "Moony si dovrebbe andare alla sala dei ritratti e svegliare la mia gente. Fa' che si uniscano a noi qui. Tu e Padfoot siete entrambi autorizzati attraverso la magica adozione di Sirio nella famiglia quando aveva 16 anni, e quando siete diventati compagni.

"Lo farà." Remus diede un saluto intelligente al suo amico prima di stare in piedi e lasciare la stanza, Moony era abbastanza calmo con Bucky che era in guardia per andarsene temporaneamente dal momento che non stava lasciando l'edificio.

"So solo che mia madre adorerà avere la verità di molte azioni del Padre durante la guerra. Almeno quello che sai. James ridacchiò leggermente mentre aspettava il ritorno del suo amico e l'ingresso dei suoi genitori. Per fortuna accanto al ritratto in cui si trovavano James e Lily c'era una tela raffigurante l'ufficio del Signore del Maniero dove i suoi genitori potevano accontentarsi della riunione e non avrebbero dovuto affollare James e Lily nella loro tela.

"James che cosa stai ridacchiando di figlio? Stai programmando un altro scherzo con i tuoi amici? Perché Remus è venuto a svegliarci? Fleamont chiese mentre entrava nel dipinto dell'ufficio e si guardò intorno nella stanza, aveva sentito le risate di suo figlio ma non si rese conto che all'inizio era da un altro ritratto. "Figlio di merda... No..."

James diede a Lily un abbraccio prima di dirigersi su quella tela e avvolgere le braccia intorno a suo padre. "Sì papà... Lily ed io siamo qui.

"Dov'è Tony, ti prego, dimmi che non lo è... dimmi che tuo figlio non è solo..." Fleamont avvolse le braccia intorno al suo bambino e sentì sua moglie unirsi all'abbraccio pochi istanti dopo. "Dov'è mio nipote?"

"E 'qui papà." Sirius dichiarò mentre ancora correva la mano tra i capelli di Nic. "Non sappiamo dove tony è in questo momento. Silente ha incasinato tutto, compresi i ricordi, e ci siamo appena ricordati che faceva parte del gruppo. Stiamo aspettando i permessi bacchetta per andare negli Stati Uniti per iniziare a cercarlo.

"Ehi Pulce... L'uomo che sembri vecchio..." Bucky dichiarò da vicino alla porta dopo che Remus tornò e si sedette davanti al kit.

"MERDA! Assolutamente no! Ci hanno detto che sei morto! Steve è stato schiacciato... ha schiantato un aereo contro l'artico una settimana dopo la tua caduta..." La bocca di Fleamont si apro mentre sua moglie lo rimproverò per la sua lingua.

"Ehi mamma P. dovresti sentire quello che il signor Barnes ci ha detto sulla maledizione dell'uccisione salvare..." Sirio divenne sempre più educato quando parlava con la mamma di Giacomo, qualcosa su cui gli altri predoni lo prendevano sempre in giro e qualcosa che fece sì che James, Remus, Lucius e Severus si infastidissero per vederlo accadere ancora una volta.

"Oh davvero... c'era di più nella storia c'era... Grazie tra l'altro il signor Barnes per aver salvato il mio idiota di un coniuge. Eufemia dichiarò educatamente di guardare mentre il giovane sembrava disagioo per i ringraziamenti, si stava strofinando la parte posteriore del collo con quella che sembrava una mano di metallo.

"Non era niente signora. E sì, Pulce sono davvero io. Bucky sospirò fuori. "Sono caduto molto, ha perso il braccio sulla strada verso il basso. Si è schiantato contro il fiume sottostante. Alcuni soldati hydra che non sapevamo mi hanno trovato. Quando Steve mi ha salvato, mi avevano iniettato delle cose, è stato quello e la mia magia che mi hanno tenuto in vita. Ho avuto i miei ricordi cancellati da tutto ciò a cui mi era mai enne conto e che sarei stato messo sul ghiaccio solo per essere tirato fuori nel corso degli anni. Il tuo grandkit è stato quello che mi ha aiutato a scappare, senza il suo aiuto sarei tornato su quella sedia esplosa che veniva spazzata via di nuovo. Per fortuna, non hanno mai scoperto la mia magia, hanno pensato che fosse dovuto al siero knock-off con cui mi avevano pompato, e non hanno mai scoperto i Wixens, gli unici a sapere erano quelli che abbiamo ucciso in quelle basi che abbiamo colpito insieme.

"Merda James..." Fleamont giurò e guardò come se si sarebbe arrampicato fuori dalla tela per avvolgere il suo amico in un abbraccio.

"Ora il signor Barnes, si dovrebbe parlarmi della parte della storia il mio caro idiota stava tralascio fuori." Eufemia fece del suo meglio per tirare fuori il giovane dai suoi pensieri.

"Certo, signora e chiamarmi Bucky. Tuo figlio mi ha detto quello che Flea ti ha detto nel corso degli anni su quel salvataggio. Ha anche detto che Flea non ha mai detto come è stato messo nel percorso delle maledizioni per salvare qualcuno. Non potevo lasciare che il coraggioso idiota che mi ricordava il mio compagno prima che fosse cambiato fosse ucciso, così ho preso il colpo necessario per salvargli il. Solo perché continui a cercare di indominare le maledizioni per salvare gli altri invece di noi nella sua magia per bloccarli". Bucky disse loro di sorridere quando guardava il suo amico impallidire, non si era reso conto che un ritratto poteva diventare così pallido.

Nic alzò lo stesso di mente quando sentì due nuove voci unirsi alle altre che non riconosceva. Fu sorpreso di vedere chi era nella foto accanto ai suoi genitori, non li riconociò ma notò che l'uomo sembrava estremamente pallido.

"Chi sei?" Nic chiese di guardare i due dai suoi genitori, specialmente quello che stava abbracciando suo padre.

"Siamo i tuoi nonni Niceforo. Siamo così felici di vederti. Fleamont si limitò a dire i suoi occhi gentili mentre guardava il giovane kit sul divano. "Bucky raccontava a tua nonna alcune delle storie di quando lavoravo con lui sul campo durante la seconda guerra mondiale... cose che vorrei che si tacere..."

"Oh, davvero amore? Non vuoi che sappia la verità... si preferisce continuare a mentire a me? Eufemia chiese con un sopracciglio alzato al marito dandogli uno sguardo che dice: "Non mettetemi alla prova".

"Certo, non mia cara." Fleamont dichiarò semplicemente ma molto rapidamente, facendo ridere quelli intorno alla stanza mentre Bucky rideva a destra.

"Pulce sapevo che eri dolce con lei, ma non mi ero reso conto che eri un uomo così frustato." Bucky ridacchiò mentre parlava. "Tu signora erano tutto ciò di cui avrebbe parlato durante i tempi di insorsi. Era così dolce su di te.

Fleamont divenne rosso con un rossore che scomparve lungo la camicia abbottonata in cui era stato dipinto. Eufemia rise ad alta voce tenendo lo stomaco a come leggere suo marito è andato. Nic ha fatto uscire una risatina morbida alle interazioni di suo nonno e a come Bucky stava prendendo in giro suo nonno. James stava dietro suo padre dando un sorriso verso suo figlio, era così felice che Nic stava ridendo di nuovo dopo l'attacco di panico che aveva poco tempo prima. Lily poteva vedere che il suo bambino era esausto, dopo che tutta la fatica che derivava dallo sconvolgimento emotivo di un attacco di panico lo avrebbe lasciato solo prosciugato. Sirius e Remus non potevano aiutare i piccoli sorrisi che incrociavano le loro labbra al suono delle risatina di Nic, Remus sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di superare i rapporti di Gringotts con Nic subito dopo quello che solo parlare di Petunia ha causato. Severo aveva solo uno sguardo morbido che incrociava il viso sapendo che stavano superato quell'attacco con il cambio di soggetto, guardò verso Bucky e diede al soldato di allerta un nod grato. Bucky guardò Nic con occhi che avevano visto molto, ma era grato che qualcuno fosse in grado di ridere di fronte a tutto ciò che era successo.

"Sono felice di incontrare te nonna e nonno." Nic sorrise leggermente mentre si alzava per andare in piedi davanti al dipinto, le sue sei code si diffusero dietro di lui aiutandolo a bilanciarsi mentre si alzava troppo velocemente. "Mi piacerebbe continuare a parlare e saperne di più da te in un altro momento, ho ancora bisogno di fare colazione prima che gli altri mi inseguono."

"Naturalmente, devi mangiare, se vai nella sala da pranzo principale della famiglia c'è un grande dipinto lì dentro che consentirebbe a tutti noi di unirci a te." Eufemia parlò rapidamente non volendo tenere suo nipote dalla sua colazione.

"Vai baby, ci uniremo a te nella sala da pranzo di famiglia. Remus ti ricordi dov'è giusto? Si può guidare tutti gli altri. Lily parlò mentre guardava tutti alzarsi e prepararsi a lasciare la stanza.

"Ero già lì questa mattina e posso guidare tutti lì Lily-fiore." Sirius parlò e si avvicinò a Nic per sostenerlo se ne avesse bisogno.

"Grazie, Siri." Lily rispose mentre guardava tutti andarsene e seguiva James, Fleamont ed Eufemia mentre si dirigevano verso il dipinto nella sala da pranzo.

Una volta lì erano tutti nella stanza, videro il gruppo che si era riunito per sostenere Nic in questo periodo di difficoltà. James ridacchiò ai detti che vedeva sulle tazze godendosi le battute che c'erano su di loro. Lily sorrise mentre guardava il suo bambino ottenere un abbraccio di buongiorno da molti dei giovani che erano nel maniero mentre il più grande annuiva solo in saluto. Nic si è appena immerso nel tocco positivo che è stato l'abbraccio mattutino di Luna, che era tornata ieri sera dal maniero in preparazione delle rivelanze che Nic avrebbe avuto questo giorno. Fred e George sorrisero a Nic e gli passarono una tazza di cioccolata calda con una risatina al gemito morbido che l'adolescente lasciò uscire mentre prendeva il suo primo sorso.

Bill si sedette accanto a Remus e guardò la vista divertente di un Nic assonno che si godeva il suo cacao caldo mattutino.

"Hai avuto la possibilità di esaminare i file che i goblin ti hanno dato due giorni fa? Ho bisogno di prendere parola di qualsiasi azione a loro? Bill chiese il più silenziosamente possibile, anche se non ha fattorizzare l'udito migliorato di Nic e non ha notato le contrazioni dell'orecchio nella loro direzione.

"Remy avrebbe dovuto avere i rapporti per un po' . Avrebbero dovuto venire tutti da lui da quando lo abbiamo nominato amministratore della tenuta fino a quando Nic non era maggiorenne per dargli una valida ragione per interagire con Nic. James parlò dalla foto vicino alla coppia quando sentì la domanda di Bill, aveva parlato con Sirio che era seduto dall'altra parte di Remus.

"Fumbleche ha bloccato la volontà ricordare. Non ho mai ricevuto nessuna delle informazioni fino a poco tempo fa. Ed è stato solo perché la tua volontà è stata sbloccata che sono stato in grado di ottenerlo ora. Remus rispose guardando il dipinto per rispondere prima a James prima di rivolgersi a Bill per rispondere alle sue domande. "Per quanto riguarda le informazioni che ho trovato fin troppo e che andrò oggi ad affrontarle, anche se Nic è maggiorenne non ha bisogno di essere esposto a ulteriori tradimenti. Sì, i goblin sono già a conoscenza della maggior parte, ma c'era di più che devo portare alla loro attenzione. Goblin Justice sarà veloce quando scopriranno queste informazioni.

"Che tradimento Moony?" Nic si è inginocchiato guardando il gruppo più sveglio ora che aveva dello zucchero in lui, mentre beveva caffè quasi tutti i giorni era per evitare che il suo cervello lo travolgesse usando la caffeina in esso, oggi aveva semplicemente bisogno di zucchero per scendere dall'incidente di attacco di panico. "E non dirmi che non dovrei preoccuparmi. Ti sta sconvolgendo abbastanza per andare in Banca oggi invece di fare una pausa come tutti abbiamo bisogno.

"Non sono sicuro di come dirlo cucciolo che non farà partire un altro attacco di panico. Non credo che tu ne abbia bisogno in questo momento e voglio davvero occuparmelo prima che te lo dica. Remus rispose guardando Nic con una leggera animoticon che aveva dimenticato quanto fosse buono il suo udito.

"So che stai cercando di proteggermi, e ho ancora resti del progetto rilassante in me, quindi questo potrebbe essere il momento migliore. Inoltre, dal momento che ora sono maggiorenne, dovrei avere più da dire su ciò che accade in banca a mio nome. Nic rispose spostandosi sulla sedia che sedeva di fronte a Remus e accanto a Severo.

"Se sei sicuro?"

"Per favore dimmi."

"Fumblewhore era vicino allo svuotamento di una delle principali volte potter per pagare gli altri. Aveva anche stipulato un contratto di matrimonio con il nome che ti aveva dato, dal momento che non era sotto il tuo vero nome che non è valido, e puoi annullarlo in qualsiasi momento. Remus rispose dandogli il minimo indispensabile dei fatti che aveva trovato.

"Fammi indovinare, il contratto era con Ginerva e ha dato a lei e a lui il pieno controllo su tutti gli aspetti della mia vita e dei miei soldi?" Nic rispose con un sopracciglio alzato prima di continuare. "Posso anche indovinare dove stavano andando i pagamenti. Prima a se stesso con la quantità maggiore, forse alcuni incanalati attraverso il pollaio in fiamme per distogliere l'attenzione dalle sue azioni; alcuni al Dursley per la loro cura oh così amorevole su di me, e alcuni probabilmente a Molly, Ronald, Hermione e Ginerva per il modo in cui mi hanno sostenuto attraverso tutte le prove che ho affrontato; Ronald e Molly probabilmente hanno iniziato a ricevere i pagamenti prima ancora che entrassi nel mondo dei wixen, dopo tutto Molly aveva mandato cinque ragazzi e frequentato la stessa Hogwarts, quindi saprebbe dove si trovava l'ingresso sulla piattaforma e non avrebbe avuto bisogno di menzionare i babbani e chiedere al numero della piattaforma con una voce così alzata in mezzo alla folla quando erano quasi in cima a me; Hermione probabilmente stava ricevendo libri e pagamenti prima e anche sconosciuti a Ron per la sua reazione a lei in un primo momento era troppo genuina per essere simulata; Ginerva probabilmente riceve "regali" prima di entrare in Hogwarts e il pagamento dopo anche tenere lontane tutte le altre femmine senza tenere conto del fatto che sono completamente gay e ho due compagni che saranno sicuramente entrambi maschi. La voce di Nic era stratificata di sarcasmo per nascondere il dolore che provava quando Remus non si preoccupò di tagliare una negazione di nessuna delle accuse che stava dicendo. "Quanto ero vicino?"

"Ginerva non ha iniziato a ricevere nulla fino a dopo il tuo salvataggio di lei nel tuo secondo anno, e Molly stava ricevendo "borse di studio" per i suoi figli dal tuo account per poterti permettere di inviarli a Hogwarts, dal momento in cui ti ha messo alle cure di Dursley poco prima che William iniziasse Hogwarts. Anche se la scuola è gratuita, ha comunque ricevuto i fondi per pagare le loro forniture. Remus rispose attentamente poiché Nic aveva già coperto la maggior parte delle cose. "Il Dursley ha ricevuto il secondo importo più, seguito da Miss Figg."

Quell'ultima affermazione fu ciò che alla fine fece sentire a Nic il dolore che scorreva attraverso di lui ai pensieri del tradimento. Aveva pregato quel tipo che la signorina Figg non aveva notato cosa stava succedendo, ma se era stata pagata, notò e non fece nulla in alcun modo. In piedi così in fretta la sua sedia si schiantò sul pavimento Nic era fuori dalla porta della sala da pranzo prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcosa.

"MERDA!" Sirio esclamò, ma fu riecheggiato da molti altri nella stanza mentre anche lui saltava dal suo posto e iniziava a inseguire Nic.

Remus posò la testa tra le mani per nascondere il dolore che provava per aver dovuto ferire il suo cucciolo con quello. Non voleva ancora dirglielo, ma l'ha fatto perché sapeva che Nic non l'avrebbe lasciato andare. Bill posò una mano gentile sulla spalla e gli diede una stretta prima di stare in piedi e uscire dalla stanza per prepararsi al lavoro in modo che potesse aiutare Remus a reclamare ogni oggetto preso dal kit che era diventato come un altro fratello per lui. Fred e George guardarono tra il loro mentore ferito, la porta da cui Nic si era tratteggiato, e l'un l'altro non sapendo cosa avrebbero dovuto fare. Luna chiuse gli occhi sul dolore in cui sapeva che la sua amica era e la ragione del dolore, si era confidato con lei alla fine dell'anno scolastico che aveva sentito Hermione e Ginny parlare dei pagamenti e dei libri che venivano dati loro per rimanere suo amico. Sapeva che stava male perché anche l'unica persona che pensava lo stava aiutando all'inferno che era Private Drive veniva pagata. Miss Figg si trovò presto in un mucchio di guai per la verità prima di quanto tutti pensassero, dopo tutto Remus non era l'unica a guardare al passato di Nic e a quello che era successo, questo fece sì che una piccola sorriso attraversasse il volto della bizzappa mentre pensava all'orrore che sarebbe presto accaduto all'immagine "perfetta della famiglia" dei Dursley.


	9. verità prevarrà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

*~*~*~*Avenger’s Tower*~*~*~*

Tony alzò lo spettro dal suo tablet quando Steve entrò nel salone dove stava lavorando alle ultime specifiche del suo vestito più recente che stava costruendo. Ha semplicemente alzato un sopracciglio in risposta all'ingresso dell'uomo poiché Steve non stava dicendo nulla e sapeva che ci sarebbe stato solo un po 'più di tempo prima che si rompesse e chiedesse cosa non andava, ed era ovvio che c'era qualcosa che non andava a causa del crollo nelle spalle di Steve.

"Mi sento come se ho fallito Bucky." Steve parlò finalmente mentre si accasciava sul sedile di fronte a Tony con il tavolino tra di loro. "Non ho nemmeno pensato al fatto che sentivo ancora il legame di accoppiamento tra di noi fino a quando non è diventato chiaro nel video che era ancora vivo. Avrei potuto cercarlo prima d'ora se solo non avessi bloccato i sentimenti che arrivano attraverso il legame.

"Non è stata colpa tua... L'hai visto cadere... ovviamente hai sentito accadere qualcosa quando l'ha fatto e ha creduto che non c'era più. So che c'era una ragione per cui sei andato nel ghiaccio e non è stato a causa di zia Peggy come molti hanno speculato nel corso della storia. So che hai avuto la sua foto solo come aringa rossa in modo da non mettere nei guai per la tua relazione con Bucky. Zia Peggy mi ha detto mentre crescevo dopo che gliel'ho chiesto perché mio padre era uno di quelli che credevano che fossi innamorato di lei. Tony alzò lo guardò dal suo tablet mentre parlava guardando l'uomo rotto di fronte a lui. "So come si sente un legame rotto e so come ci si sente a perdere quel legame. Non ti biasimo per non aver aperto a quel dolore e aver chiuso il link e so che James non lo farà nemmeno perché capirà.

"Ancora come faccio a superare la sensazione che gli ho deluso?" Steve chiese di alzare la testa e di entrare in contatto visivo con Tony permettendogli di vedere quanto dolore provasse mentre lo faceva.

"Tu no... ti muovi passalo e lavori per sistemare le cose, ma la sensazione di aver fallito qualcuno non se ne va fino a quando non hai la possibilità di farlo bene. Qualcosa che non sarò mai in grado di fare con James e Lily, ma avrei la possibilità di fare con mio figlio. Tony rispose semplicemente con una scrollata di spalle mentre si alzava per riempire la tazza di caffè e teneva la pentola in una domanda silenziosa se Steve voleva anche qualcuno solo per ricevere una scossa negativa alla testa.

** Signore, l'analisi di Dursley è completa. Ho trovato diversi pagamenti effettuati ogni mese da una vaga banca nei loro conti e nei conti di una signora Arabella Figg di Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Inghilterra. È mostrato in diverse migliaia di sterline al mese. Inoltre, non ci sono registrazioni della registrazione dei Dursley come guardiani di Niceforo al di là di ciò che era necessario per ricevere assistenza governativa per crescerlo. Non ha precedenti di visite a medici per le vaccinazioni necessarie o anche appuntamenti oculi anche se in diverse foto catturate dalla sua scuola ne viene visto indossare alcune. ** JARVIS riportato nella sua voce monotona.

"Bring up quello che hai J." Tony rispose camminando tenendo la tazza di caffè mentre guardava ciò che la sua IA aveva scoperto sulla famiglia che aveva "cresciuto" suo figlio. Quando vide il banale nome di banca che Gringotts usava quando effettuava pagamenti a qualcuno dal lato banale delle cose sapeva che qualcuno del mondo Wixen li stava ripaghendo. "I soldi andavano altrove?"

**Ci sono diversi pagamenti da quella banca in importi minori ad alcuni che avevano segnalato l'abuso che Niceforo aveva ricevuto. Non tutti i giornalisti però hanno ricevuto il pagamento che scompaiono senza lasciare traccia, non riesco a trovare ulteriori documenti di quelle persone. ** JARVIS rispose mentre tirava su anche quei dischi. ** Non c'era traccia della signora Figg che viveva in quella strada prima che la casa fosse acquistata da un Percival Wulfric per la signora Figg il 6 novembre 1991. È una casa a pochi isolati da dove si trovano i Dursley's al numero 4 Privet Drive. Ci sono anche registrazioni dei suoi vicini di casa che vedono il giovane Niceforo entrare nella sua casa quando i Dursley sono fuori città. **

"Era la sua babysitter allora... e veniva pagata al di fuori del Dursley..." Tony mormorò mentre spostava le informazioni sullo schermo. "Percival Wulfric è due dei secondo nomi di Silente... non molto intelligente vecchio cap ..."

"Silente come nel professor Albus Silente di Hogwarts? Bucky ed io abbiamo lavorato con lui e con alcuni altri in guerra. Era sempre sullo sfondo e si fece avanti solo dopo che il combattimento era vicino alla sua vinti per fare qualcosa. Non si è mai messo a rischio... Ricordo che Phil disse che sconfisse Grindelwald... Non capisco come sia successo... Qualcosa da esaminare credo. Steve parlò camminando e guardando tutto ciò che veniva mostrato sugli schermi.

"Ora è preside Silente, ma sì, questo è l'uomo, e posso onestamente credere che avrebbe aspettato sullo sfondo. Ha fatto la stessa cosa che abbiamo avuto con Voldemort mentre stava "guidando" l'Ordine della Fenice. Aveva una politica di non uccidere contro l'altra parte, anche se ricordo chiaramente che sparava ad alcune maledizioni che avrebbero portato a una morte lenta, così come alcune che avrebbero lasciato l'altra parte incapace di continuare le loro linee. Nessuno mi ha creduto quando l'avrei portato su dopo tutto era il Grande Albus Silente Leader della Luce e trasportatore delle stronzate del Grande Bene.

"Grande Bene? Questo è ciò che Grindelwald ha sputato ogni volta che ci siamo avvicinati per averlo preso. Inoltre, ogni volta che ci avvicinammo, Silente avrebbe creato un evento spettacolare che avrebbe permesso a Grindelwald di fuggire illeso. Steve dichiarò mentre continuava a leggere le informazioni di fronte a lui. Era chiaro che sia il Dursley's che il Figg avevano ricevuto denaro mensilmente, e i Dursley ricevevano un pagamento aggiuntivo ogni volta che uno dei giornalisti degli abusi era stato messo a tacere. "Che cosa hai intenzione di fare con queste informazioni?"

"Beh, è ovvio che Vernon Dursley non solo stava ricevendo soldi per prendersi cura di Nic che non è mai stato usato per mio figlio dalle foto che J è stato in grado di trovare dalla sua scuola, ma stava anche scremando dal suo posto di lavoro. Una compagnia in cui avevo investito per il bene di Lily quando ha saputo che sua sorella era interessata al tricheco. Voleva assicurarsi che la fiamma di Petunia avesse sempre un lavoro anche se non è mai andato da nessuna parte. Quindi, la società in cui ho una quota di maggioranza è stata rubata dall'uomo e mio figlio è stato abusato da lui. Affronterà la legge in Inghilterra per abuso, frode ed evasione fiscale, petunia sarà anche introdotto per questo e gli abusi; e da quello che vedo qui è stato registrato che Dudley è stato arrestato alcune volte per aver venduto droga e aggredito solo perché le accuse scomparissero. Farò in modo che questa volta non accada nulla a quei record e che siano tutti abbattuti. E lo farà molto pubblicamente poiché è chiaro da ciò che la famiglia ha nei media, apprezzano la loro immagine di "famiglia perfetta". Tony rispose guardando tutte le informazioni con un sorriso che poi inviò ai suoi contatti a Scotland Yard sapendo che si sarebbero prenderà cura delle cose e dato che erano tutti squibs e nati mondani che erano tornati nel mondo mondano, saranno in grado di resistere a tutto ciò che è stato fatto per far cancellare i record. Inviò anche le informazioni al suo contatto alla corte della Regina in modo che sarebbero state portate davanti a Sua Maestà come un altro metodo per assicurarsi che non scomparisse, dopo tutto Niceforo era un Pari del Reame attraverso l'altro padre naturale e suo padre adottivo. "Si pentiranno di aver mai cercato di fare del male a mio figlio."

*~*~*~**Potter Manor*~*~*~*

Nic era finito dalla sala da pranzo correndo attraverso le sale fino a raggiungere il solarium sul retro del maniero. Aveva bisogno di uscire, aveva bisogno di respirare, sembrava che i muri si stavano avvicinando intorno a lui mentre un altro attacco di panico iniziava a restringere le sue vie aeree. Sirius era proprio dietro Nic mentre correvano fuori dalle porte del solarium fino alla luminosa mattina di agosto, per una volta non era nuvoloso e piovoso nella campagna inglese.

"Cucciolo aspetta!" Sirius chiamò mentre inseguiva il bambino, pensando che avesse la velocità del suo Papà, perché Tony era stato un diavolo veloce quando andarono a Hogwarts insieme.

Nic alla fine crollò in lacrime sotto il grande salice piangente che prese una grande sezione del giardino sul retro, per fortuna questo non era un salice che piangeva, così Sirio fu in grado di seguirlo sano e salvo sotto i rami. Tirando il kit in un abbraccio Sirius ha appena tenuto il kitsune tra le lacrime che scorreva non ha fatto alcun rumore o ha cercato di farlo fermare questo era qualcosa che Nic doveva fare. Sirio sapeva quanto potesse essere curativo un buon grido. Un'ora dopo stava solo tenendo una kitsune assonna e godendosi il tempo, sapeva che gli altri erano probabilmente preoccupati, ma sapeva anche che Nic aveva bisogno di questa pace per fare i conti con tutto.

"Pronto ad entrare? Hai un'ora prima di andare al ministero per fare i test. E dovremmo sentire parlare dei permessi in qualsiasi momento ora. Sirius dichiarò dolcemente mentre guardava la testa appoggiata in grembo correndo le dita attraverso i capelli sul retro della testa di Nic giocando con i riccioli morbidi mentre lavorava in alcune piccole trecce per tenerlo fuori dal viso di Nic. Ha avuto un debole crono contro lo stomaco prima di sentire Nic iniziare a salire da dove giaceva con il viso premuto nello stomaco di Sirio.

"Sono pronto a lasciare l'Inghilterra alle spalle." Nic sussurrò felice che presto sarebbero stati in grado di andarsene. Sapeva che la menzione del viaggio in Sud America era stata una distrazione per Ronald e che sarebbero andate direttamente a New York, sperava solo di poter trovare la prova che Tony Stark che il mondo sapeva era davvero suo padre o che ci sarebbero state molte complicazioni, dopo tutto potrebbe essere un nome più comune di quanto si pensasse in precedenza.

I due entrarono nel maniero e furono accolti da grida di sollievo da parte di coloro che rimasero, Remus e Bill erano entrambi partiti per prendersi cura delle cose in banca mentre Lucio e Severo erano andati a Diagon per avere un'occhiata alle voci che giravano e prendere alcune provviste dell'ultimo minuto per il prossimo viaggio. Fred e George erano andati al laboratorio di pozioni per lavorare a rifornire il negozio per Lee sapendo che Nic non avrebbe voluto essere affollato troppo dopo un secondo attacco di panico in una mattina. Nic ha appena dato una leggera smorfia invece di un sorriso pieno e si è mosso attraverso il gruppo di amici per dirigersi verso il suo viaggio al Ministero sapendo che sarebbe stata una giornata difficile tutto intorno e aveva bisogno di ottenere la testa nel gioco. Una volta che era nelle sue stanze, andò in bagno per fare una doccia estremamente calda per alleviare la tensione che provava in tutto il suo corpo. Dopo essersi asciugato scelse un ensemble tutto nero con stivali dragonhide alti fino al ginocchio e una veste aperta in pelle di drago che poteva passare come un lungo trench, i suoi pantaloni erano un ricco cotone morbido che abbracciava i muscoli delle cosce e infilava gli stivali, e la camicia era di seta e sembrava brillare ad ogni movimento. Mettendo la sua nuova bacchetta che i Goblin lo avevano aiutato a entrare nella fondina del polso fatta anche di pelle di drago, anche se questo era di un verde profondo, Nic lasciò la stanza mentre scivolava sul bracciale glamour sul polso opposto sentendo la magia lavarsi su di lui e nascondere le sue caratteristiche kitsune da tutto ciò che non sapeva già del suo vero aspetto.

"Cucciolo pronto?" Sirius chiese mentre si avvicinava tenendo fuori la tazza da viaggio che aveva preso il giorno prima appena pulito e riempito con caffè che era più dolce di qualsiasi altra cosa da tutto lo zucchero che gli elfi avevano messo per lui, stavano cercando di impedire al loro giovane padrone di diventare dipendente dai peperoni per superare la sua giornata.

"Come sarò mai. Grazie... per il caffè e prima. Nic dichiarò con un debole mentre prendeva la tazza e si voltò verso il floo. "Stai al maniero o uscire?"

"Resterò in attesa che torni, ho pensato che dopo tutti i test avremmo potuto cenare stasera per festeggiare." Sirius rispose dando un abbraccio laterale di supporto mentre camminava con Nic nella stanza del floo.

"Severus mi ha riempito di tutto ciò che sta accadendo ragazzo, quindi vado con te per tenere d'occhio mentre sei impegnato a testare." James dichiarò che mentre camminava verso il paio il suo braccio di metallo coperto da una veste di pelle di drago simile a quella che indossava Nic, aveva su jeans aderenti e i suoi stivali da combattimento con una camicia blu chiaro sotto la veste aperta. Invisibile sotto la veste c'erano diversi coltelli e alcune piccole pistole che aveva portato con sé.

"Grazie Bucky." Fleamont affermò da un dipinto sopra il camino dove io e James eravamo in piedi insieme. "Volevamo augurarti buona fortuna kiddo. Anche tua nonna e tua madre mandano i loro auguri.

"Grazie nonno, grazie papà. Di' anche alla nonna e alla mamma grazie. Nic rispose con un sorriso teso sul viso mentre le preoccupazioni del test cominciavano ad inondarsi. Con un respiro profondo gettò la polvere di floo e chiamò il ministero della magia, questa volta fu in grado di camminare facilmente dal camino in cui atterrò e si spostò fuori strada da quelli che sarebbero passati dopo tra cui Bucky, che aveva un cipiglio sul viso sul fatto che il ragazzo ha attraversato per primo quando stava andando con per proteggere il moccioso , Winter stava anche brontolando nella parte posteriore della testa volendo schiaffeggiare un po 'di senso nel ragazzo per aver lasciato il suo dettaglio di protezione alle spalle. "Dobbiamo dirigersi verso il Dipartimento dell'Istruzione per i test. Probabilmente sarò lì per il resto della giornata se vuoi andare a fare qualcos'altro, non mi dispiacerà.

"Non è probabile punk. Sono con te e sarò nella stanza. Non lasciare che niente ti fermi questa possibilità. Ya solo stare vicino ta me però. Bucky ridacchiò perché il ragazzo si comportava come Stevie per un momento lì cercando di abbandonarlo quando stava cercando di entrare nell'esercito durante la guerra prima di diventare Capitan America.

Nic ridacchiò solo in risposta sapendo in fondo che era grato per il supporto che Bucky poteva dargli semplicemente essendo lì e guardandogli le spalle. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi che qualcuno arrivasse e cercasse di impedirgli di fare i test che lo avrebbero visto libero da Hogwarts ed era qualcosa di cui era profondamente grato. Nic notò Silente prendere d'assalto l'edificio proprio mentre riprendeva la bacchetta dalla guardia d'ingresso e sapeva che qualcuno lo aveva avvisato del fatto che Nic avrebbe fatto i test oggi.

"Sembra che Fumbles abbia una fonte interna." Nic borbottò sotto il suo respiro a Bucky che fu lasciato passare grazie al suo bagliore invernale.

"Non ti preoccupare ragazzo non lascerò che ti fermi." Bucky borbottò subito al ragazzo sapendo che aveva bisogno di quella rassicurazione.

"Grazie Bucky." Nic rispose lasciando fuori parte della paura che questo sarebbe stato bloccato. Vide allora che Madame Bones stava invasando la via di Silente mentre entrava nella parte principale del ministero dopo aver superato il check-in senza dover scansionare nemmeno la bacchetta.

"Preside Silente c'è un motivo per cui stai assaltando attraverso il Ministero come se la tua veste fosse in fiamme?" Nic sentì la domanda di Madame Bones mentre arrivavano agli ascensori e arrivarono al primo disponibile anche se era già molto affollato. Mentre la porta si chiudeva, entrò in contatto visivo con Silente e si infastidì sapendo che ora non c'era modo di fermarlo, non appena entrò nella sala prove si sarebbe chiuso e avrebbe tenuto quelli all'interno disturbati, anche se avere Bucky con solo nel caso in cui qualcuno sovrastasse i reparti era anche una bella rassicurazione.

"Madame Marchbanks", disse Nic con un rispettoso mentre entrava nella sala principale dei dipartimenti e incontrava la donna formabile all'interno. "Dovremmo iniziare il prima possibile. Qualcuno nel tuo ufficio ha avvertito Silente del fatto che sarei stato qui oggi.

"Conosco giovane, sono stato io. Egli è il tuo guardiano magico, dopo tutto. Madame Marchbanks ha dichiarato con le mani giunte davanti a lei mentre stava regalmente davanti alle porte della camera di prova.

"È lì che ti sbagli Signora, e tu sei consapevole di questo fatto. Ora lasciami passare per completare i test come concordato e non avviserò il DMLE di questa violazione del contratto, perché so che ne hai firmato uno con Lord Malfoy. Nic rispose mentre Bucky stava dietro di lui con le braccia incrociate sul petto e uno sguardo feroce sul suo viso.

"Ora giovanotto, so che ti senti pronto a fare questi test, ma dai tuoi punteggi precedenti, posso dire che davvero non lo sei."

"Vuoi dire i punteggi che Silente e hai truccato? Dopotutto è l'unico modo in cui Granger avrebbe potuto ottenere così tante O nei suoi OLL. So attraverso i goblin che sono pronto, e avrei potuto altrettanto facilmente testare hogwarts nel mio quinto anno, ma a causa di Silente e tu non ero in grado. Nic si voltò per affrontare un'altra giovane strega nella stanza. "Madame sarebbe così gentile da andare a dire Auror Shacklebolt quello che hai sentito qui e portarlo su? Signora Presidente, ora entrando in quest'Aula e, se cercherà di fermarmi, aggiungerò alle accuse che lei si trova già ad affrontare. Ho finito di essere un pushover e nascondere la mia intelligenza.

Bucky permise a un po ' di inverno di uscire e si fece avanti per spostare con la forza Madame Marchbanks da davanti alle porte della camera di prova. Il suo bagliore era fermo mentre controllava le camere e si sentiva oltre i reparti, sapendo che se fossero stati manosi sarebbe stato più difficile tenere Silente fuori dalla camera.

"Io passo con te, giovanotto." Un vecchio mago fece avanti il proprio bagliore mentre guardava Marchbanks sapendo che era pericolosamente vicina a saccheggiare la sua magia per le sue azioni. "Sono Lord Hallberg e supervisiono i test da anni."

"Grazie, signore." Nic rispose con un rispettoso annuì e si diresse volutamente nella camera mentre Bucky seguiva lasciando che le porte si chiudessero saldamente dietro i tre proprio mentre Silente assaltava l'ufficio imprecando una tempesta, mentre Kingsley entrava proprio dietro di lui pronto ad arrestare Madame Marchbanks mentre un'indagine sulle sue azioni era aperta con il rapporto della giovane donna che lavorava come segretaria in ufficio.

Madame Bones presto seguì entrambi gli uomini quando fu allertata dall'allerta dei rioni all'interno del ministero e presto venne a conoscenza delle modifiche apportate a diversi punteggi dei test, principalmente ai favoriti di Silente e a tutti gli Slytherins, aveva lavorato con Madame Marchbanks per fallire i Litherin all'interno di possibili gradi in modo che non potevano ottenere posizioni di potere da nessuna parte senza il suo supporto. Silente è stato catturato con la mano rossa cercando di alterare i reparti alla camera di prova mentre tre persone erano all'interno, un crollo del reparto di tempo sulla camera potrebbe avere effetti catastrofici su quelli all'interno, qualcosa a cui non importava finché ha impedito a Niceforo di completare i suoi NEWT e uscire da sotto il suo controllo.


	10. sulla strada giusta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Grazie al reparto Time sulla camera di prova Nic è stato in grado di finire i suoi NEWT più i pochi extra che aveva richiesto prima delle 16:00, dato che aveva iniziato alle 9 del mattino era abbastanza lungo. Mentre stava lavorando agli esami pratici, il moderatore della prova aveva classificato le versioni scritte in modo da poter ottenere i suoi risultati prima ancora di lasciare il ministero per la sera. Con un nod grato ringraziò il moderatore mentre si spostavano verso le porte pronte ad andarsene, Bucky uscì prima per assicurarsi che Silente e Madame Marchbanks non fossero più in giro per causare problemi al bambino. Per fortuna, Silente era stato scortato dall'edificio, non avevano abbastanza per arrestarlo anche se era stato catturato con la mano rossa mentre tentava di alterare i reparti con altri nella posizione di rione a rischio. Era stato registrato e stavano indagando sulle sue azioni lì e su tutti gli altri che sono stati portati, e molti sono stati portati alla loro attenzione. Winter Bucky ringhiò quando scoprì ascoltando i pettegolezzi che Silente era ancora là fuori, voleva entrare in possesso di un riffle da cecchino e dare la caccia al bastardo che aveva fatto del male a suo figlio, era anche sconvolto dal fatto che Madame Marchbanks fosse stata sollevata solo dalla sua posizione e scortata dall'edificio mentre la sua magia la rifiutava per aver infranto i suoi magici giuramenti di essere un giudice equo e per la rottura di Contratto. Nic scosse la testa mentre sentiva il discorso che scorreva intorno al Ministero mentre esce dall'edificio, la sua copia dei suoi risultati si piegava e si infilava in una tasca interna della sua veste di dragonhide. Sapeva che ci sarebbe stato molto lavoro per far arrestare Silente, ce n'erano troppi che sostenevano ancora l'uomo in posizioni di potere, persone che aveva pagato per anni o dato favori per ottenere loro le posizioni che detenevano. Come coppia Bucky e Nic uscita dal Ministero con Bucky che offre una spalla di supporto al giovane esausto. Dopo essere tornati al Maniero, la coppia si diresse semplicemente nella stanza di famiglia e Nic crollò a faccia in giù nei cuscini con un gemito ovattato.

"Avrei dovuto prendere due giorni per fare il kit di test." Severo dichiarò mentre entrava nella stanza e diede una risatina leggera al gemito che sentì. Nic raggiunse solo sopra la sua testa e sventolava il commento.

"Ha avuto la fortuna di entrare per farlo oggi." Bucky ha dichiarato da dove aveva ripreso una posizione di guardia vicino alla porta, anche se questa volta era seduto sulla sedia che era stata posizionata lì dagli elfi di casa.

"Che cosa vuoi dire con quel sergente Barnes?" Lucio chiese quando entrò poco dopo Severo.

"Madame Marchbanks ha rotto il contratto... Fumble è stato allertato e ha cercato di fermarmi. Nic parlava nei cuscini del divano ma era ancora comprensibile. "Ha cercato di rompere i reparti mentre eravamo nel reparto del tempo."

"Cazzo! Quell'idiota, pensa di sapere tutto sui rioni, ma avrebbe potuto spazzare via tutti in quella stanza dall'esistenza! Moony ringhiò dal sedile in cui era seduto vicino alla finestra della baia leggendo quando tutti erano entrati, Padfoot era in forma cupa ai suoi piedi appoggiandosi e aspettando che Nic tornava. "Avrebbe cambiato tutto... Voldie sarebbe tornato perché Nic non sarebbe mai stato lì per fermarlo.

Padfoot si allungò mentre si svegliava con la rabbia nella voce di Moony e si spostò per spingere il ragazzo piantato in faccia lasciandogli ottenere un po 'di conforto accarezzandolo mentre cercava di controllare la sua rabbia per le stupide azioni di Dumbles.

"L'uomo è davvero così lontano che proverebbe qualcosa del genere..." Fleamont meditava su ciò che aveva sentito, sapeva che Silente era uno che lavorava sempre in sottofondo, ma ancora questo era qualcos'altro.

"A ciò si aggiunge che la storia in giro è che stava solo cercando di aiutare qualcuno all'interno della camera e non si rendeva conto di cosa potesse accadere. Ha ricevuto un avvertimento ed è stato scortato dall'edificio. Marchbanks fu rimossa dall'edificio a St. Mungos a causa della sua magia che iniziò a rifiutare lei e la sua età avanzata. Non solo ha infranto il contratto, ma anche i suoi magici giuramenti nel fatto che avrebbe tamponato i risultati di alcuni studenti e alterato quelli degli altri. Bucky parlò mentre guardava il ritratto. "Madame Bones ha aperto un'indagine su ciò che anche Silente e Marchbanks erano stati in piedi e sulla rottura del magico contratto, di cui aveva le prove. La scusa di Marchbanks a Nic sul perché Dumbles fosse stato avvisato era che era il suo guardiano magico, che se avesse creduto onestamente avrebbe superato il contratto, ma dal momento che la sua magia la sta rifiutando, ha dimostrato che sapeva che era falso.

"Chi ha moderato i tuoi esami allora?" Lucio chiese di guardare mentre Nic finalmente si tolse la faccia dai cuscini e si voltò sul suo lato accarezzando Padfoot.

"Lord Hallberg moderato e classificato gli esami come li ho presi." Nic rispose tirando fuori i risultati del test e consegnandoli sul retro del divano a Severo che lo stava guardando.

Severo ha preso i risultati con un sopracciglio rialzato prima di aprire la busta e far alzare entrambe le sopracciglia di sorpresa. Cominciò a leggere:

_Risultati NEWT per Lord Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Black_

_Trasfigurazione: Scritto O+_

_Pratico O +_

_Pozioni: Scritto O+_

_Pratico O +_

_Rune antiche: Scritto O_

_Pratico O_

_DADA: Scritto O++_

_Pratico O++_

_Charms: Scritto E_

_Pratico E_

_Herbology: Scritto E_

_EE pratico_

_Storia della Magia: Scritto A_

_Pratica N/D_

_Astronomia: Scritta A_

_Pratico A_

_Studi babbani: Scritto O_

_Pratico O_

_COMC: Scritto O_

_Pratico O +_

_Alchimia: Scritta O_

_EE pratico_

_Apparizione: Scritto O_

_Pratico O +_

_Teoria magica: Written O_

_Pratico O_

_Lingue: francese O  
Italiano E_

_Latino O_

_Studi antichi: Scritto O_

_Pratico E_

_Legge sulla magia: Scritto E_

_Pratico E_

_Lord Potter-Stark-Black ha ottenuto voti di passaggio in tutte le sue NUOVE Tecnologie. Ha raggiunto i punteggi più alti mai registrati in Defense Against the Dark Arts e ha pareggiato con i punteggi più alti in Pozioni e Trasfigurazione. Ha anche dimostrato completa comprensione per superare anche i suoi WOMBAT. Congratulazioni Lord Potter-Stark-Black per i tuoi successi._

"Grande cucciolo di lavoro!" Sirio si congratulò con Nic quando tornò dalla sua forma cupa e tirò in braccio il ragazzo esausto.

"Grazie Siri." Nic rispose rannicchiandosi nella presa del suo Padrino e assaporando il contatto gentile. "Ehi, Luc, qual è lo status dei nostri permessi? Ora che ho i risultati, voglio uscire dal Regno Unito il prima possibile.

"Sono arrivati con gufo espresso a pranzo oggi per tutti tranne che per te. Si scopre che perché il tuo Papà è americano non ne hai bisogno essendo un doppio cittadino. Lucio spiegò di aver tirato fuori i permessi dalla tasca interna della veste e di tenerli in piedi.

"Non ci ho pensato." Remus dichiarò di camminare e arruffare i riccioli intorno alle orecchie di Nic prima di prendere il suo permesso. "Andrò a prenotare posti per tutti noi sul primo volo domani."

"Possiamo essere pronti per questo?" Sirio chiese mentre annuì i suoi ringraziamenti prendendo il suo permesso come gli fu consegnato.

"Se provassimo a farlo da soli, potremmo avere la Casa Elfi ribelle. Direi che stanno lavorando sulle cose mentre parliamo. Severo rispose con una scrollata di spalle mentre prendeva il suo permesso volendo tenerlo e sapere che sarebbe stato in grado di lasciare il paese ora. "Naturalmente, tutti abbiamo alcune cose che non impacchetteranno per noi, ma faranno la maggior parte di esso e non avranno problemi a farlo prima del volo di domani. La mia domanda è dove resteremo quando ci arrivaremo?

"I Neri hanno un Maniero lì che è stato recentemente riparato dagli elfi e dai rioni rinnovati dai goblin, avevo pensato di rimanere lì e chiedere rifugio all'MCUSA prima che il torneo accadesse. Poi non sono mai tornato laggiù. Sirius parlò con una scrollata di spalle avendo pensato che sarebbe stato un dato di fatto che sarebbero stati in una delle case di famiglia situate laggiù.

"Ho bisogno di capire come ottenere Bucky sul volo." Nic parlò da dove era ancora rannicchiato dalla parte di Sirio.

"Mi sono già preso cura di questo con i Goblin." Bill ha dichiarato mentre entrava nella stanza tenendo un fascio di carte in mano. "Siamo stati in grado di aggiornare i suoi documenti con l'uso dei miei ricordi su chi fosse, con la verifica di Lord Fleamont. Siamo stati in grado di ottenere tutto ciò di cui avrebbe bisogno per entrare negli Stati Uniti e poiché è un cittadino americano, non ha bisogno di un permesso.

"Non importa comunque dal momento che non ho la mia bacchetta." Bucky parlò con una scrollata di spalle mentre prendeva il fascio da Bill. "Sarà bello anche se ta non hanno ta intrufolarsi negli stati. Grazie.

"Sei il benvenuto." Bill rispose prima di guardarsi intorno nella stanza. "Fammi indovinare che i due terrori stanno ancora lavorando sulle pozioni."

"Molto probabilmente." Severo rispose alzando lo mano da dove stava controllando i suoi documenti.

"Non sono venuti da lì che conosco." Sirius rispose con una sola scrollata di spalle mantenendo l'altro braccio avvolto intorno a Nic. "Dovranno venire presto in modo da poter andare alla cena celebrativa che avevo programmato per gli incredibili risultati di Nic".

"Vado a tirarli fuori." Luna dichiarò con un sorriso, ridacchiando leggermente ai salti che causò quando saltò giù dalla libreria che aveva letto per tutto il tempo. Mentre passava Lucius e accettava il rinnovato permesso che lui le tenne e lo ringraziò con un rapido abbraccio.

Nic non poteva fare a meno di ridacchiare alle reazioni di tutti gli altri, anche Bucky era saltata giù quando era spuntata giù, le sue orecchie avevano raccolto le sue pagine di svolta e le morbide ridacchia quando era caduto sul divano, così aveva saputo che era lì. "Dobbiamo mandare a Blaise e Theo la notizia che partiremo domani in modo che siano pronti."

"Saranno alla cena stasera come faranno Viktor, Fleur e Gabriella. A Charlie non è ancora stato dato il permesso, quindi ci seguirà il prima possibile. I Goblin mi stanno trasferendo nella sede di New York e Fred e George avranno presto messo in sicurezza il secondo negozio, quindi si uniranno a noi domani sul volo. Bill parlò dopo aver aiutato Sirio a pianificare la cena celebrativa e chi sarebbe stato lì.

"Grazie Bill." Nic rispose dando un sospiro e in piedi dal divano. "Vado a ripulire dai lavori pratici che ho dovuto fare per gli esami."

"Abbiamo prenotazioni alle 6:30 per cena." Sirius chiamò facendo sapere al suo figlioccio per quanto tempo doveva prepararsi, ricevette solo un'onda distratta sulla spalla di Nic mentre lasciava la stanza.

"Vado a imballare quello che non voglio che gli elfi si prendino cura di loro." Severo dichiarò di aver lasciato la stanza sulla scia di Nic. Lucio semplicemente annuì al resto nella stanza e seguì il suo compagno per fare lo stesso e per dare a Draco un avvertimento sulla cena e sulla mossa che accadeva il giorno successivo.

Quando le 6:00 rotolarono intorno a tutti coloro che alloggiavano nel maniero si erano riuniti nel foyer pronti a dirigersi dove avrebbero cenato quella sera. Sirius tenne una corda che era la loro chiave di porto che aveva fatto prendere a Remus dai goblin quando era in banca oggi, era più facile che prenderne una dal ministero che voleva una lista di tutti quelli che la usavano e dove stavano andando i goblin volevano solo una destinazione e un certo numero di persone per il portkey.

"Questo ci porterà nella zona di caduta vicino alla stazione della metropolitana settentrionale di Charing Cross. Da lì cammineremo fino a Savoy Grill per la nostra prenotazione alle 6:30." Sirius glielo disse a tutti mentre avvolgeva un braccio confortante intorno a Nic, sapeva che a suo figlio non piacevano i portkey dopo l'incidente del cimitero con Voldie.

"Andiamo allora." Nic dichiarò di fare un respiro profondo e di mettere la mano sulla corda insieme a tutti gli altri nel foyer.

Nel giro di pochi istanti venivano allontanati con una semplice frase "celebrazione della libertà" da Sirio. Non ci è messo molto prima che il loro grande gruppo arrivasse al ristorante e fossero scortati in una stanza privata poiché il loro gruppo era così grande, Blaise e Theo li avevano incontrati di fronte al ristorante dopo che gli era stato detto dall'elfo della casa dove andare. Tutti si sono goduti una notte di cibo e risate davvero buoni mentre celebravano la loro venuta libertà dalle restrizioni della comunità di Wixen nel Regno Unito. Nic è stato in grado di godersi sinceramente il suo pasto grazie a una pozione lenitrice allo stomaco che gli è stata consegnata da Severo dopo che il portkey è atterrato, ha ricevuto un secondo quando erano tornati al maniero in modo da non perdere la costosa bistecca di groppa invecchiata di 40 giorni che aveva ordinato e il soufflé di mela sbriciolato di mela con sorbetto di mele acido che aveva condiviso con Fleur dopo il pasto. Aveva apprezzato molto le cose ed era contento che Bucky fosse anche in grado di rilassarsi e godersi anche le cose, anche se era stato in modalità di protezione Winter Bucky quando si muovevano per la città e si assicuravano che nessuno tranne quelli del loro gruppo si avvicinavano a Nic. Nic aveva cercato di aiutare a pagare per il pasto, ma era stato distratto da Fleur dopo un segnale da Sirius per assicurarsi che il bambino non potesse farlo. Tutti erano andati a letto da quando era dopo mezzanotte prima di tornare grazie alle risate e al divertimento che stavano avendo, erano stati gentilmente invitati ad andarsene e avevano lasciato una mancia eccezionalmente grande per i tre server che si erano presa cura di loro per tutta la notte, dopo tutto erano un gruppo di 22 poiché Neville era in grado di portare i suoi genitori e sua nonna insieme a un assistente per i suoi genitori perché erano ancora Recupero.

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, era arrivata la mattina e gli elfi della casa li stavano svegliando in tempo per prendere i bagagli e dirigersi verso l'aeroporto per il loro volo mattutino per New York. Si incontrarono con Blaise e Theo alla biglietteria e presto passarono attraverso la sicurezza e sulla strada per il terminal per il loro volo. Quello che non si rendevano conto però era che Nic, Bucky, Severo, Lucio, Sirio e Remus avevano tutti cartellini sui loro nomi nel sistema che avvisavano un certo miliardario del fatto che suo figlio stava volando a New York.

*~*~*~*Avengers Tower*~*~*~*  
** Signore, ho ricevuto un avviso che Niceforo e gli altri sono su un volo da Londra per arrivare all'aeroporto JFK in circa sette ore. Sta viaggiando con altri undici contando anche gli uomini che mi hai chiesto di sbandare. ** JARVIS parlò all'una del mattino mentre Tony stava lavorando a un nuovo aggiornamento sulla sua tuta in laboratorio. La testa di Tony si è spezzata a quella notizia e ha guardato nello spazio per un momento cercando di decidere cosa fare con queste informazioni. Si è avvicinato subito, o ha fatto guardare da lontano prima per scoprire perché suo figlio stava venendo a New York.

"Avvisa gli altri quando si svegliano. Cercherò di dormire un po', poi andrò all'aeroporto per vedere se riesco a individuarli. Tony alla fine decise quando chiuse ciò su cui stava lavorando e uscito dal laboratorio dirigendosi verso la sua stanza e alcuni avevano bisogno di dormire. In genere non era in grado di dormire più di cinque ore alla volta a causa della sua mente frenetica e degli incubi, quindi sapeva che sarebbe stato sveglio prima dell'arrivo del loro volo. Sperava solo di poterli trovare tra la folla che era l'aeroporto internazionale JFK.

**Molto bene signore. ** JARVIS rispose mentre spegneva le luci dietro il suo creatore e gli fece un promemoria per poter avere abbastanza tempo per raggiungere l'aeroporto. Ha anche impostato una copia dell'itinerario di volo che è stato in grado di raccogliere al telefono di Tony in modo da conoscere il luogo in cui incontrare suo figlio.

Quattro ore e mezza dopo Tony si stava masturbando a letto da un incubo del tunnel spaziale e faceva del suo meglio per avere la respirazione sotto controllo. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di tornare a dormire dopo quel particolare incubo e invece si è rialzato e pronto per la giornata. Forse si sarebbe direttamente all'aeroporto presto per appostarsi sull'area in cui sarebbero stati attraverso la dogana. Si chiese perché stavano prendendo un volo invece di un portkey, ma poi pensò che sarebbe stato in grado di chiedere in seguito. Era contento di essere stato solo poche ore timido nel vedere di nuovo suo figlio, così come gli altri suoi migliori amici. Guardando l'ora e vedendo che era poco dopo le 5 del mattino decise di rischiare la chiamata al telefono del Rhody in modo da poter avere il supporto emotivo del suo migliore amico.

~*~ Toni cosa stai facendo chiamandomi poco dopo le 5 del mattino? Sei rimasto sveglio tutta la notte in laboratorio? ~*~ La voce esausta di Rhody ha superato la linea mentre Tony si muoveva nella sua stanza vestersi.

"È su un volo che atterrerà al JFK alle 8:25 di questa mattina Ornitorinco." Tony ha detto senza preambolo. "Sta viaggiando con altri undici in aereo. Perché volano? Perché così tanti vengono? Cosa faccio? Sto pensando di prendere l'aeroporto per catturarli mentre passano attraverso la dogana... Non ho ricevuto alcun avviso che i Dursley siano stati prelevati. Non ho visto niente neanche su quel personaggio di Figg. Volevo che se ne occupavano prima di incontrare di nuovo mio figlio..."

~*~Whoa... Ehi... rallentare Tones...~*~ Rhody ha risposto mentre lavorava al risveglio. ~*~Mi hai svegliato da un uomo profondamente dormiente... Stai dicendo che Nic verrà a New York oggi? Dursley e Figg si prenderanno cura di se stessi abbastanza presto. So che hai mandato le informazioni alle autorità competenti... Immagino che saranno prelevati oggi, normalmente ci vuole un giorno o così per ottenere un mandato d'arresto quando non si tratta di un omicidio o qualcosa del genere, credo. ~*~

"Dovrei chiamare e vedere qual è il holdup? Voglio dire, ho inviato così tante informazioni che avrebbe dovuto essere facile per loro mettere insieme il mandato ..." Tony continuò a divagare mentre passava davanti a Clint e Natasha, entrambe sveglie dagli incubi, e si diresse in cucina dove JARVIS aveva iniziato una grande tazza di caffè sapendo che Tony ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. "Dovrei incontrarlo all'aeroporto o guardarlo per un po'? Sarebbe troppo inquietante, o pensi che lo apprezzerebbe? Cosa dovrei dire a Remus e Sirio? E Lucio e Severo? Li ho lasciati tutti indietro senza un secondo pensiero.

~*~Toni... stai iniziando a farti prendere dal panico. Fai qualche respiro profondo e prenditi una tazza di caffè. C'è qualcun altro lì che può aiutarti in questo momento? Posso essere lì tra un'ora. Non andare da nessuna parte o fare chiamate importanti finché non ci sarò. ~*~ Rhody istruì il suo amico mentre si alzava dal letto e cominciò a prepararsi, stava per prendere l'armatura della War Machine in modo che potesse arrivare a Tony molto più velocemente, era stato chiamato a Washington il giorno prima, quindi gli ci sarebbe messo un breve periodo per tornare da suo fratello.

"Clint e Nat sono in piedi ... Per favore, sbrigati. Tony rispose alzando lo sguardo dal suo caffè mentre vedeva il movimento fuori dall'angolo del suo occhio.

"Stark stai bene." Clint chiese mentre entrava nella stanza, i suoi apparecchi acustici furono respinti, quindi si affidava alla lettura delle labbra e a Nat che usava la ASL per aiutarlo a capire la metà della conversazione di Tony.

"Sì, Legolas sto benissimo" Tony ha cercato di sconvolgere il suo po 'di panico con cui aveva a che fare in modo che i suoi compagni di squadra non vedesse quanto fosse davvero sconvolto. Ci vorrebbe del tempo prima che si fidava di loro più di quanto avesse già fatto con il dire loro del suo ragazzo. Guardò il suo telefono mentre iniziava a squillare. "Questo è Tony Stark..."  
Stark, questo è il detective David Bronson di Scotland Yard, volevamo ringraziarla per le informazioni che ha inviato alla famiglia Dursley e alla signora Figg. Tra breve andremo nelle loro residenze per arrestarli. Un membro dei servizi reali osserverà anche per conto di Sua Maestà. ~*~ La voce affermava al telefono con un profondo accento britannico.

"Grazie per l'aggiornamento Detective Bronson." Tony rispose lasciando fuori parte della tensione che lo attraversava in attesa di informazioni sul caso contro gli abusatori di suo figlio. Con questo semplice grazie il detective terminò la chiamata e Tony fu lasciato a chiedersi se ci fossero telecamere vicino a casa del Dursley in modo che potesse guardare gli eventi. "JARVIS ci sono telecamere vicino al numero 4 Privet Drive. Inoltre, Vernon è probabilmente al lavoro in questo momento tirare su il video del suo ufficio a Grunnings.

Molto bene, signore. ** JARVIS rispose prima di aprire gli schermi video nel soggiorno mentre cercava le telecamere vicino alla casa in cui Nic era stato trattenuto e tirò su il video dell'ufficio che Dursley aveva appena in tempo per vedere mentre rispondeva a una chiamata che lo avvertiva che alcuni ufficiali erano lì per vederlo.

Nat e Clint seguirono Tony nel soggiorno con le loro tazze di caffè e guardarono il panico di Dursley al pensiero che gli ufficiali arrivassero a parlargli. Dursley fece un respiro profondo prima di cercare di nascondere i documenti sulla sua scrivania a cui non avrebbe dovuto avere accesso.

"JARVIS quali sono i documenti che sta guardando e perché ci sono scatole intorno a lui." Clint parlò guardando oltre quello che poteva vedere.

**Queste sono le sue registrazioni di ciò che ha preso dalla compagnia con imbottitura dei suoi numeri. Per quanto riguarda le scatole è stato inviato all'inizio di oggi che era sollevato dalla sua posizione e sarebbe stato scortato fuori non appena avesse raccolto le sue cose. Credo che si stesse preparando a distruggere i documenti che lo avrebbero portato più nei guai, anche se ho già avuto accesso a loro dal suo server e ho inviato copie a Sir, il CEO della società, nonché agli ufficiali di Scotland Yard. ** JARVIS ha risposto alla domanda tirando su le informazioni su uno schermo separato. Proprio mentre lo tirava su due ufficiali entrarono nell'ufficio di Vernon Dursley ed era chiaro attraverso il video che riproduceva l'esterno del suo ufficio che c'erano altre quattro attese nel caso avesse resistito.

_** "Vernon Dursley, sono il detective Manalo di Scotland Yard e questo è il mio collega Detective Sharp. Abbiamo alcune domande a cui apprezzeremmo che tu venga al Cantiere con noi per rispondere. Il detective Manalo ha detto con il suo grosso accento Cockney._

_"Che cos'è questo di Detective?" Vernon chiese mentre prendeva un fazzoletto e si asciugava il sudore dalla fronte._

_"Riguarda tuo nipote scomparso e le cure che ha ricevuto, così come i soldi che hai ricevuto per le sue cure." Il detective Sharp ha morso con l'accento di una Brummies mentre cercava e non riusceva a tenere la rabbia verso l'uomo dalla sua faccia._

_"Non so cosa quel ragazzo ha detto a nessuno. Ricevette cibo, riparo ed educazione mentre viveva con noi. È scomparso settimane fa. Vernon si arrabbiò perché veniva interrogato in questo modo._

_"È solo che nessuno lo ha visto da quando è stato visto entrare nella tua casa all'inizio della sua pausa estiva. Quando è stato chiamato come una preoccupazione, abbiamo cercato di vedere se c'erano relazioni precedenti prima di andare a esaminarlo. Il detective Manalo dichiarò che la sua rabbia mentre era fuori dal suo viso era chiara nei suoi occhi. "Ora hai intenzione di scendere al Cantiere per rispondere alle nostre domande su questo argomento o devi essere arrestato. E fidati di me abbiamo un mandato proprio per questo, ma ho pensato che potresti apprezzare uscire guardando come se fossi libero di andartene in qualsiasi momento._

_"Ora vedi qui! Sono un uomo particolarmente importante... Non hai nulla._

_"È qui che ti sbagli ... abbiamo tutto, comprese tutte le foto scattate in precedenza durante le indagini sulla tua situazione domestica con tuo nipote. Chi ha mai fatto sparire i casi ovviamente non sa nulla dei computer perché tutto era ancora lì. Il detective Sharp dichiarò che era uno squib scelto specificamente per questo fare alla sua connessione con Harry Potter._

_"Conosco i miei diritti! Ho cresciuto quel moccioso ingrato per 16 anni... meritava tutto quello che ha ottenuto. Dursley sputò fuori come il suo colore ha iniziato a cambiare in viola con è rabbia._

_"Molto bene... Vernon Dursley sei in arresto per il tentato omicidio del 17enne Harry Potter noto anche come Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black ..." Da lì gli investigatori gli leggevano i suoi diritti e lo tiravano fuori dal suo posto per ammanettarlo. Per tutto il tempo stava lottando contro di essa urlando e maledicendo che non potevano fargli questo e come suo nipote fosse un mostro e meritasse tutto e peggio. Ha anche chiamato che voleva il suo avvocato, solo per essere informato che ce n'era uno che gli sarebbe stato fornito in quanto il suo avvocato si è rifiutato di coprire questo. Quindi chiamò di voler parlare con sua moglie solo per essere informato che l'avrebbe vista al Cantiere dato che era stata arrestata in quel momento, così come suo figlio e sua sorella. Il video è stato ritagliato poco dopo perché i due agenti hanno dovuto avere l'assistenza di due dei quattro nell'atrio del suo ufficio per scortarlo fuori, gli altri due sono entrati nel suo ufficio e hanno raccolto le informazioni che aveva sulla sua scrivania e altrove nella stanza e parlando con la sua segretaria che gli ha rinunciato volentieri con tutte le molestie sessuali che le aveva dato nel corso degli anni. **_

JARVIS ha tagliato il video dall'ufficio di Vernon all'esterno della residenza di Dursley, si scopre che avevano ottenuto un sistema di sicurezza domestica dopo il secondo anno di Nic in modo che potessero tenere d'occhio quello che stava facendo quando erano fuori di casa, era anche un sistema audio video poiché volevano assicurarsi che non parlava di magia. C'erano anche le body cam che gli agenti avevano sulle loro uniformi in modo che fossero al sicuro dalla persecuzione della manipolazione ruvida e della forza di accesso se fosse stata allevata.

_** Petunia aprì la porta d'ingresso al suono del campanello che suonava e vide gli ufficiali in piedi sotto il portico, c'erano di nuovo sei ufficiali in caso di resistenza._

_"Signora Petunia Dursley? Sono il detective David Bronson di Scotland Yard. Il detective Bronson chiese di chiarire chi stava rispondendo alla porta, sapeva che Petunia e Marge Dursley si trovavano a casa in questo momento da quando aveva scoperto che la sorella era in visita. Il suo compagno rimase in silenzio come fecero i signori dietro di loro._

_"Sì, sono Petunia, come posso aiutarvi ufficiali?" Petunia chiese con la sua voce simpering mentre stava sulla porta non lasciando uscire il bulldog ringhiante e non lasciando entrare gli ufficiali._

_"Possiamo entrare signora? Abbiamo alcune domande per tuo figlio, sorella-in-law, e te stesso. Bronson chiese educatamente anche se voleva forzare la sua strada in casa._

_"Certo, ufficiale." Petunia fece un passo indietro calciando il cane fuori strada in modo che potessero entrare senza ostacoli. Guardò i vicini per assicurarsi che non prestasse troppa attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo solo per vedere diversi guardare e parlare tra loro e alcuni altri ufficiali che erano venuti a intervistare i vicini. Sbiancando Petunia chiuse rapidamente la porta e si voltò per offrire al signore del tè solo per vedere Ripper che cercava di attaccare uno degli uomini. "Marge vieni a prendere Ripper! Mi scuso con gli agenti che è il cane preferito di mia cognata; lei gli permette di farla franca con così tanto._

_"Come alberare tuo nipote per ore alla volta e attaccare il giovane? Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai visto tuo nipote signora? Il compagno di Bronson ha parlato, dopo tutto è stato lui ad essere aggredito._

_"Mio nipote? Il ragazzo tornò a casa dal suo collegio per le vacanze estive e scomparve due giorni dopo. Petunia ha dichiarato semplicemente con una leggera inclinazione interrogativa alla testa, che non stava per dire agli ufficiali la verità su ciò che era successo al ragazzo. Marge si è arrampicato nel corridoio e vedere cosa stava facendo Ripper ha chiamato il cane, dopo tutto anche lei era abbastanza intelligente da sapere che non lasciavi attaccare i tuoi ufficiali di Scotland Yard._

_"E il mostro? Ho dovuto portare i miei bagagli nella mia stanza, non avrei permesso al povero Dudders di farlo no, quel povero ragazzo è ancora colpito da quello che è successo qualche anno fa quando il mostro lo ha attaccato. Marge parlò dopo aver preso il suo cane e coccole con lui._

_"Per favore, venite in salotto signori, vi piacerebbe tutti un po 'di tè?" Petunia ha iniziato a parlare di Marge quando ha iniziato a chiamare suo nipote un mostro sapendo che non sarebbe stata una buona cosa se gli agenti fossero stati qui per fare domande sul ragazzo._

_"No grazie signora. Vorremmo dare un'occhiata in giro mentre il detective Bronson ti fa alcune domande. Il partner di Bronson ha dichiarato con un'espressione chiusa sapendo che avrebbero cercato di bloccarlo, ha estratto il mandato che ha permesso loro di dare un'occhiata nei locali e arrestare i tre all'interno della casa._

_"Certo, ufficiale." Petunia è diventata ancora più pallide se possibile, alla vista dell'arresto e del mandato di perquisizione in mano all'uomo._

_Ha avuto solo un crono in risposta mentre l'uomo si muoveva attraverso la casa con gli altri quattro che lo seguivano lasciando lei e Marge in piedi con il detective Bronson che semplicemente gestiva verso il soggiorno e rifiutava anche l'offerta di tè._

_Marge si abbracciò all'impudenza dell'uomo, ma seguì la sua direzione e tornò nel soggiorno dove si inginorò sul ragazzo obeso seduto sul divano riempiendogli il viso di patatine e guardando la tv. Petunia ha appena evitato di colpire il pavimento mentre sedeva accanto a suo figlio e lo teneva vicino solo per essere spazzato via con un piagnucolare 'Mummm'_

_"Signora Dursley, avevamo ricevuto una chiamata preoccupata per il fatto che suo nipote non era stato visto da quando è entrato in questa casa il giorno in cui è tornato dalla sua scuola. E non cercare di dirmi che è il Centro sicuro di San Bruto per i ragazzi incurabilmente criminali", ha detto dopo aver chiamato brevemente il suo quaderno. "Sappiamo che non esiste una posizione del genere e se ci fosse, non la farebbero tornare a casa per le pause. Abbiamo guardato indietro prima di venire e abbiamo trovato diversi rapporti computerizzati senza copie cartacee corrispondenti e senza ricordi di scriverli di essere chiamati in questo luogo più volte da insegnanti e vicini preoccupati._

_Petunia poteva solo balbettare i rumori del panico mentre la sua creazione di dove Harry fu mandato distrutto e gli incontri passati vengono portati fuori. Marge ha appena smbavagliato l'ufficiale prima che si riunisse, diventando per tutto il tempo viola con rabbia come suo fratello aveva fatto nel suo ufficio poco tempo prima._

_"Come osi mettere in discussione Vernon! Certo, c'è un tale istituto! Ha preso quel ragazzo! Ho detto loro che avrebbero dovuto scaricare il ragazzo in un orfanotrofio quando si è presentato per la prima volta sulla loro porta di casa. Chi lo fa più? Lasciare un bambino sulla porta di casa, specialmente in una notte di novembre? Era un mostro e ovunque scomparisse troppo bene! Marge gridò in agitazione facendo sì che Dudley finalmente alzava lo sguardo dal suo programma._

_"No, non c'è zia Marge. Papà l'ha appena insartiato per dare un posto a Harry. Dudley guardò il detective e si vide sollievo nei suoi occhi quando vide che la verità stava per uscire, era ancora considerato un minorenne e non era stato in grado di scappare per portare l'attenzione al Cantiere su ciò che stava succedendo in casa. "Assicurati di controllare sotto le scale e il seminterrato. È lì che lo tenevano di più._

_Avevano sentito che Dudley era cambiato dai suoi modi brutali alcuni anni fa, quando lavoravano alla raccolta delle informazioni necessarie per ottenere i mandati. Ne avevano uno se necessario per il giovane ma non hanno dovuto arrestarlo se ha aiutato gli investigatori. Bronson annuì nei suoi ringraziamenti mentre Petunia cercava di calmare il ragazzo in modo che non gli dicesse molto di più. Ben presto gli altri ufficiali entrarono nella stanza con un crono facendo loro sapere che il loro breve sguardo aveva portato prove per rendere validi gli arresti di Marge e Petunia._

_"Petunia e Marge Dursley siete entrambi in arresto. Dudley Dursley se ci accompagnassi a Scotland Yard per rispondere ad alcune domande, lo apprezzeremmo. Il detective Bronson si trovava da dove si era appoggiato al muro e si avvicinò alle due donne con altri tre ufficiali che lo fiancheggiavano. Dudley si alzò con un nod contento che sarebbe stato in grado di liberarsi la coscienza e, si spera, aiutare di più suo cugino. Ascoltò mentre gli ufficiali leggevano la madre e la zia i loro diritti e li informò che gli avvocati sarebbero stati forniti poiché l'avvocato di famiglia si rifiutò di prendere il caso dopo che gli erano state mostrate tutte le prove che gli erano state offerte. Fu lì che seppe anche che anche suo padre era stato arrestato e si sentiva come se potesse crollare dal sollievo di sapere che suo padre non poteva fargli del male per aver parlato in protezione di suo cugino alla fine. Apprese anche che suo padre aveva perso la sua posizione nel suo lavoro per appropriazione indebita e frode fiscale. Mentre uscivano di casa Dudley vide la sua precedente banda uscire vicino guardando con i bagliori, perché venivano presi anche per la droga e il pestaggio che erano stati registrati facendo, anche dopo che aveva smesso di uscire con loro, iniziarono la droga dopo che lasciò il gruppo, quindi per fortuna non si erano mai confusi in questo. I vicini stavano tutti spettegolando mentre diversi investigatori della scena del crimine entravano in casa mentre partivano per raccogliere tutto ciò che potevano. Il detective Bronson si assicurò di far loro sapere di controllare il seminterrato e l'armadio sotto le scale passando lungo le informazioni che Dudley gli aveva dato. Mentre gli altri cinque ufficiali piazzavano le donne ammanettate sul retro di due distinte auto della squadra, un altro veicolo si alò leggendo Animal Control sul lato per prendersi cura di Ripper che era tornato a cercare di attaccare gli ufficiali quando la sua amante fu arrestata. La telecamera si è tagliata dopo che il detective Bronson lo ha portato su un altro veicolo per portarlo al Cantiere. **_

"Wow, quegli umani o maiali in parrucche?" Clint chiese con un sorriso guardando le foto di Marge e Vernon Dursley, che poteva dire che Dudley stava perdendo il grasso che aveva precedentemente portato e lo stava trasformando in muscoli. "E quella donna sembrava un cavallo. Com'è possibile?"

**Le assicuro che il signor Barton sono umani, altrimenti sarebbero stati presi anche dal controllo degli animali. ** JARVIS parlò nel suo umorismo secco in qualche modo. ** La Records ha dimostrato che Miss Dursley gestisce un mulino illegale per cuccioli e ad allena cani da combattimento. Il cane Ripper sarà abbattuto dal controllo degli animali per aver attaccato diversi umani tra cui Mini Boss. **

Tony è appena crollato sul divano dietro di lui mentre guardava i terrori della vita di suo figlio essere allontanato per affrontare il giudizio che aveva contribuito a realizzare. Grazie all'aiuto di JARVIS di scoprire i file nascosti sulla famiglia Dursley sapeva che non sarebbero stati in grado di sfuggire alle cose. Non si aspettava che il giovane Dursley parlasse contro la sua famiglia e cominciasse a correggere alcuni torti. Quando guardò le informazioni che aveva raccolto sul ragazzo, si rese conto che non aveva visto che si era fermato qualche anno prima e invece iniziò ad aiutare Nic a fuggire il più spesso possibile.

"E 'al sicuro da loro ora Toni." Rhody dichiarò, essendo arrivato nel bel mezzo del video di arresto di Petunia dopo aver spinto il suo vestito il più velocemente possibile per arrivare a Tony ancora più velocemente. "Ora ti prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare."

Aiutò Tony a salire dal divano in cui era caduto e a riportarlo in cucina dove iniziò a fare toast e uova sapendo che il suo amico aveva solo bisogno di qualcosa di semplice e non unto per la sua colazione. Tony ricarichò la sua tazza di caffè e guardò in silenzio mentre Rhody si prendeva cura di lui ancora una volta, sarebbe sempre stato grato per il sostegno e l'amicizia di suo fratello.

"Ho tirato su le foto da Heathrow. Vediamo con chi viaggia tutto mio figlio." Tony parlò finalmente mentre Rhody mise il piatto di cibo di fronte a lui con uno sguardo che diceva chiaramente di mangiare.

Intorno a loro sono spuntati diversi schermi che mostravano un certo numero di persone che circondavano Nic mentre iniziava a essere sopraffatto all'aeroporto da tutto il rumore e la cotta delle persone, anche se nessuno tranne Sirio e Remus lo stavano effettivamente toccando.

* Secondo i registri di volo i membri del suo gruppo sono Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Barnes, Lucius Malfoy-Prince, Severus Prince-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-Prince, Blaise Zambini, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Fred e George Weasley, Fleur e Gabrielle Delacour, Viktor Krum e William Weasley. ** JARVIS ha dichiarato semplicemente mentre evidenziava le persone specifiche mentre diceva i nomi in modo che potessero mettere facce ai nomi quando li incontrarono in seguito.

Clint e Nat erano entrati, anche se Nat si sentiva ancora a disagio con Tony sapendo cosa faceva ora Clint l'aveva convinta a smettere di scappare dal problema. Aveva già inviato una dichiarazione rivista riprendendo molte delle informazioni che aveva originariamente inserito nei moduli che Fury le aveva dato, su insistenza di Phil che correggeva l'errore che aveva commesso. Phil era stato incredibilmente sconvolto dal fatto che Fury avesse cercato di fare con la Avenger's Initiative, voglio dire che aveva dato al capitano Rogers un pacchetto di informazioni molto imbottito su Stark che portò a gran parte del loro conflitto iniziale, quando Phil aveva scoperto la verità, aveva immediatamente masticato Fury e corretto le informazioni di Steve su Stark. E 'stato il motivo per cui aveva portato le informazioni Hydra a loro avviso, ma il suo non avrebbe permesso a Fury di tenere le informazioni dalla sua squadra dei sogni e farle combattere l'una contro l'altra. Fury in cambio lo aveva reso il conduttore della squadra, pensava che fosse una punizione, ma per Phil era una benedizione perché doveva passare ancora più tempo con la sua anima gemella e il marito. Phil entrò nella stanza alla fine dei nomi e semplicemente sbattò le palpebre a ciò che stava accadendo. Si prese una tazza di caffè e si appoggiò a Clint rilassandosi per la prima volta dopo un po '.

"Quindi, hai già le informazioni che Niceforo sta arrivando." Phil ha iniziato a dire qualcosa

** Signore, se desidera incontrare Niceforo e gruppo all'aeroporto è meglio partire ora. ** JARVIS tagliò Phil con il promemoria che aveva impostato per Tony.

"Grazie J." Tony rispose mentre finiva il pasto che Rhody aveva fatto per lui e si alzò in piedi. "Andrò all'aeroporto e deciderò se farò sapere loro che sono lì o no quando ci arrivarò."

"Andrò con voi Toni." Rhody parlò mentre metteva il suo piatto nel lavandino e si avvicinò per mettere la mano sulla spalla di Tony.


	11. Una famiglia riunita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Niceforo era esausto ed essendo supportato da Remus mentre uscivano dall'area doganale dell'aeroporto JFK, aveva dormito a malapena sul volo e aveva avuto una notte così difficile prima del loro volo. Il loro gruppo seguì dietro, alcuni apparentemente più svegli di altri. Sirius e Bucky erano in piena modalità protettiva mentre Remus non solo supportò Nic, ma stava anche scansionando le minacce. Solo perché sono andati in modo banale ed erano protetti dall'MCUSA non significa che qualcuno del gruppo di Silente non proverà nulla seguendoli. È stato a causa della scansione che gli adulti stavano facendo che Tony è stato avvistato, anche se stava cercando di essere poco appariscente con un cappello e occhiali da sole e un vestito mondano molto casual. Severo fu quello che lo avvistò e finì solo per scuotere la testa di divertimento su come Tony stava cercando di evitare di attirare l'attenzione su se stesso, vide l'uomo in piedi accanto a Tony e ricordò vagamente il suo amico Rhodes che se Severo si ricordava proprio era nell'Aeronautica.

"Remus guardare a sinistra alle otto." Severo sussurrò mentre camminava sul lato opposto di Remus da Nic.

Remus scansionò casualmente e guardò nella direzione che gli indicò solo per sorriso e risatinare prima di guidare il loro gruppo in quella direzione. Per fortuna a causa del loro permesso di bacchetta in ordine sono stati in grado di passare rapidamente attraverso la dogana con la sezione speciale dell'aeroporto per wixen che è venuto attraverso quel mezzo.

"Immagina, veniamo a trovarti e invece ci trovi. Sembri merda dal modo in cui l'uomo, sedici anni non ti ha trattato bene. Remus affermò con un sorriso che la maggior parte non avrebbe riconosciuto sul suo viso. Nic non prestò nemmeno attenzione a ciò che stava succedendo lasciando che Remus lo guidasse mentre i suoi occhi si aprivano e si chiudevano con la sua stanchezza.

Tony fu sorpreso mentre Remus si avvicinava a lui con il gruppo, aveva viaggiato seguendo da vicino ma facendo del suo meglio per non attirare molto in termini di attenzione. I suoi occhi mentre erano nascosti dietro i suoi occhiali da sole erano concentrati su Nic tra le braccia di Remus. Rhodes guardò tutti quelli che si avvicinavano catalogando chi erano tutti prima di tornare ai quattro uomini e a suo nipote di fronte al gruppo.

"Beh, se non sono i bastardi e i serpenti." Rhody dichiarò con un sorriso sul viso sapendo che non gli importava di essere chiamato così, anche se tra l'ordine della fenice avrebbero detto quelli come se insultavano gli altri.

"Beh, se non è l'uomo razzo." Sirio rispose con il suo sorriso. "Come fai l'uomo?"

"E 'stato buon mutt. Ho raggiunto tenente colonnello nell'aeronautica e tengo ancora questo moccioso in linea. Rhody rispose con un po 'di risata nella sua voce.

Nic alla fine sembrò rendersi conto che avevano smesso di muoversi brevemente e alzarono lo stesso e intorno come se cercasse di scoprire perché si erano fermati. I suoi occhi poi atterrarono sull'uomo in piedi davanti a loro con cappello e occhiali da sole, poteva sentire gli occhi dell'uomo su di lui anche da dietro gli occhiali da sole scuri e si chiedeva brevemente chi fosse. Poi si è registrato, la sensazione nel petto che sembrava tirare verso l'uomo una sensazione di riconoscimento e conoscenza.

"Papà..." Uscì un sussurro angosciato mentre Nic inciampava lontano dalle braccia di Remus e nel suo Papà che aveva appena il tempo di reagire prima di stringere le lacrime ravvicinate del suo ragazzo che cadevano da dietro i suoi occhiali da sole.

"Mia piccola*!" Venne il grido sussurrato mentre avvolgeva le braccia strette e si tenne grato quando il gruppo li circondò tenendoli fuori dagli occhi del pubblico per il momento.

Remus guardò la riunione tra i due così felice che furono in grado di raggiungere questo obiettivo così presto dopo essere arrivati sul suolo americano. Sirio si morse le lacrime conoscendo la sensazione della connessione tra un genitore e il loro bambino, era così felice per Nic. Severo e Lucio appena tenuto per mano mentre avvolgevano Draco tra di loro ignorando la luce non vere proteste provenienti dal loro figlio che sapeva perché si sentivano in questo modo. Rhody e Bucky guardarono entrambi con smirks soddisfatti sui loro volti mentre scansionavano ancora la folla intorno a tutti loro.

"Toni dovremmo uscire presto. È una buona cosa che Phil ha inviato il trasporto con quanto è grande questo gruppo. Rhody dichiarò dolcemente dopo che la coppia nel mezzo iniziò a riunirsi. Poteva vedere l'interesse crescere tra la folla quando qualcuno lo notò, sapevano che molte volte quando era in pubblico come questo il suo migliore amico / fratello era da qualche parte nelle vicinanze.

"Sì... Sì..." Tony rispose raddrizzare da dove si era leggermente appoggiato per avvolgere suo figlio più pienamente nel suo abbraccio. Nic si aggrappò ancora a suo padre, ma lo lasciò muovere abbastanza da poter camminare fianco a fianco fuori dall'aeroporto fino al parcheggio temporaneo dove Phil era rimasto con il lungo veicolo di trasporto della squadra che aveva "preso in prestito" da SHIELD quando scoprì che Tony stava per uscire all'aeroporto e guardare suo figlio. Phil sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa che avrebbe portato ad avere la necessità del grande trasporto.

"Ti incontrerò al Maniero." Viktor parlò sapendo che il gruppo principale doveva stare insieme per un po'. Fleur, Gabrielle, Bill, Blaise, Theo, Viktor e i gemelli avevano tutti parlato sul volo che se fosse successo qualcosa del genere, si sarebbero dirigeti verso il Maniero Nero, il cui luogo Sirio aveva condiviso con tutti in modo che potessero arrivarci se necessario. Luna l'aveva suggerito con uno sguardo consapevole nei suoi occhi, e quindi non si interrogarono su cosa stava succedendo quando Remus guidò il gruppo dai due gentiluomini, Nic li aveva aiutati a vedere che forse non era Loony dopo tutto.

"Suona bene, vi faremo sapere tutti cosa sta succedendo più tardi." Sirio rispose al gruppo con un sorriso grato sul viso. Sì, questo era un gruppo di persone fantastiche che sostenevano il suo ragazzo, ma sapeva anche che Nic aveva bisogno del tempo senza e non c'era modo di sbarazzarsi di Bucky in questo momento, non finché non era sicuro che fossero in un posto sicuro. Sirio era contento che due delle ultime cose da impacchettare nella sua borsa da trasporto fossero i dipinti rimpiccioliti congelati di James e Lily, nonché Fleamont ed Eufemia in modo che potessero essere lì anche per questa riunione quando arrivarono ovunque andavano.

Il gruppo diretto al maniero si guardò intorno e si assicurò che non ci fossero telecamere posizionate nelle vicinanze che le avrebbero catturate tutte fuori dal parcheggio con schiocco quasi silenzioso. Phil semplicemente scosse la testa mentre guardava metà del gruppo scomparire, ma si scrollò di mente felice che la corsa non sarebbe stata così affollata come pensava inizialmente. Con poco parlare il gruppo ammassato nel trasporto e Phil li portò alla Torre del Vendicatore. Non appena tutti si accumularono fuori dal veicolo, passò le chiavi a uno dei membri dello SHIELD che soggiornò alla torre nei dettagli di sicurezza con le istruzioni per restituirlo al garage principale di New York prima che Fury urlasse contro di loro. Quindi annuì al gruppo e andò alla ricerca del suo compagno di arrampicata, ebbero un discorso che doveva accadere dopo aver visto il filmato sull'arresto delle donne Dursley e su come Dudley aveva reagito, nonché le informazioni di follow-up che aveva su ciò che era successo alla stazione. Dudley era stato aggredito da suo padre quando l'uomo era arrivato e aveva sentito suo figlio parlare con un ufficiale di tutto ciò che l'uomo aveva fatto e detto nel corso degli anni a suo cugino. Tony aveva mandato messaggi avanti e indietro con Phil quando ha trasmesso il filmato e i rapporti, voleva aiutare il ragazzo, ma non voleva che fosse portato nell'area principale che Nic sarebbe stato fino a quando non avessero potuto sistemare le cose.

Remus ridacchiò mentre guardava Tony e Nic, il kit fu svenito sdraiato contro il suo papà con una delicata espressione rilassata sul viso. Era chiaro che il legame tra genitore e figlio si stava riaffermando. Guardando gli altri con loro, tutti hanno dato piccoli sorrisi mentre guardavano la connessione accadere. È stato divertente vedere il ragazzo alto 5'8" coccolarsi nell'uomo di 6'1" mentre uscivano dal trasporto e si dirigevano verso l'ascensore.

"Piano Comune, J." Tony sussurrò per tutto il tempo i suoi occhi rimasero su suo figlio che stava riposando tra le sue braccia.

** Subito Sir. ** JARVIS rispose prima di iniziare l'ascensore spostandosi al piano comune.

"Che cazzo!" Bucky gridò mentre stringeva la ringhiera intorno al lato dell'ascensore guardandosi intorno per la voce che aveva suonato fuori.

"Hai finito lui allora?" Sirius si è ammirato alla reazione di Bucky prima di rivolgersi al genio tecnico.

"Ovviamente." Tony ha detto che con un sorriso tutto suo, ha sempre avuto un calcio fuori dalla reazione della gente a JARVIS quando non è stato avvertito in anticipo. "JARVIS è la mia IA, l'intelligenza artificiale, è collegato ad ogni aspetto della torre e delle mie altre case, è anche collegato alla mia tuta iron man."

"Quindi Nic aveva ragione, tu sei il Tony Stark che è Iron Man. Non sapeva di te. Dumbass bloccò i nostri ricordi e Draco era troppo giovane per ricordare davvero il suo padrino. Severo ha dichiarato con un no accettando le informazioni ed elaborando tutto. "Dopo che Dumbass ha incasinato i nostri ricordi, non siamo mai tornati davvero nel mondo banale, quindi avremo bisogno di un aggiornamento su ciò che è successo negli ultimi 16 anni."

"J, compila un riepilogo degli eventi mondiali degli ultimi 16 anni in modo da poterli coinvolgere tutti. Aggiungi anche il Capsicle Catch Up per Terminator qui.

Certo, signore, dovrei avvisare il capitano Rogers dell'arrivo del sergente Barnes? ** JARVIS chiese formalmente quando i suoi server iniziarono a compilare ciò che gli era stato richiesto.

"Il Punk è qui?" La voce di Bucky aveva una leggera qualità persa ad esso. "Flea mi ha detto che è andato nel ghiaccio poco tempo dopo che sono caduto."

"Sì, è successo, a causa della sua magia e del siero che è stato congelato vivo fino a quando non è stato trovato e scongelato circa 14 mesi fa." Tony rispose guardando l'uomo che era la causa della morte del suo genitore, anche se sapeva che era solo l'arma non l'esecutore che era stato Hydra. "Non appena si è parlato del fatto che la mia mente è stata colpita e che ho perso i miei compagni, mi ha parlato di te. Stava anche per iniziare a cercarti fino a quando non abbiamo visto il video del tuo salvataggio al centro commerciale l'altro giorno. Capsicle pensa che non ti piacerà stargli vicino da quando non ti ha mai cercato nel momento in cui è stato fuori ghiaccio. Mi ha anche detto che è stato solo di recente che ha sentito il legame allentare abbastanza da fargli sapere che eri ancora là fuori.

"Stupido punk, naturalmente avrebbe pensato cose del genere." Bucky scosse la testa per le cose che stava imparando. Sapeva che ad un certo punto avrebbe dovuto mettere da parte Tony e scusarsi per quello che aveva fatto ai suoi genitori, qualcosa che internamente si è stancato di ricordare, sì, Howard era stato un ass durante la guerra costantemente in furia contro Steve e lui, ma ancora nessun bambino se lo meritava.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore aprirono Phil, volle che le cose fossero state spiegate perché non appena entrò nel soggiorno comune, vide il capitano Rogers parlare con suo marito e Natasha sui divani, poteva sentire che si stavano chiedendo con chi sarebbero venuti tutti e quando sarebbero tornati.

"Ehi Punk. " Bucky ha chiamato quando ha visto il suo compagno appoggiarsi su un divano e guardare come se non avesse dormito bene la scorsa settimana.

La testa di Steve si spezzò verso il gruppo all'ascensore e i suoi occhi si allargarono mentre vedeva Bucky e saltò la parte posteriore del divano per raggiungerlo prima ancora che qualcun altro si registrazionesse nei suoi sensi. Avvolse Bucky tra le braccia e sentì il suo compagno fare la stessa schiena, a causa della versione bastardizzata del siero che Bucky gli era stato dato, fu in grado di resistere stretto come aveva bisogno senza preoccuparsi di schiacciare nulla perché Bucky stava trattenendo altrettanto stretto. Il resto del gruppo si mosse intorno ai due uomini che abbracciavano non ascoltando quello che si dicevano sapendo che la riunione era in corso di realizzazione per 70 anni. Tony non poteva fare a meno di dare un piccolo sorriso, anche se desiderava che fosse lui ad abbracciare i suoi compagni, si stabilì anche se con la gioia di tenere suo figlio, Tony si stabilì sulla grande sedia comoda che era vicino ai divani e lasciò Nic rannicchiarsi in grembo e sobborsi.

"Quindi, Tony, abbiamo una leggera sorpresa per te, forse non eccezionale come avere Nic tra le tue braccia ma comunque ..." Sirio cominciò a divagare prima che Remus lo tagliasse togliendogli la borsa. Severo si avvicinò e rimosse il bracciale glamour dal braccio di Nic sapendo che non era buono per lui essere glamour così a lungo e pensando che sarebbe stato sicuro di far uscire le sue caratteristiche nella casa di suo padre.

"Sì, che tipo di sorpresa..." Tony iniziò prima che le sue parole lo lasciasse quando vide ciò che Remus aveva tirato fuori e allargato di nuovo alle loro dimensioni originali, le lacrime gli riempirono gli occhi mentre il ritratto dei suoi compagni era sbloccato dal loro stato congelato e Lily lasciò uscire un susondo mentre vedeva lo stato in cui si trovava il suo compagno rimanente.


	12. Ottenere gratis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

~*~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*~

Minerva McGonagall ha preso d'assalto le sale della scuola che ha chiamato casa sua. Era turbata da ciò che aveva letto sul giornale nei giorni scorsi, ma ciò che l'ha turbata di più è stata la lettera che aveva ricevuto dal Dipartimento di Educazione Magica che le faceva sapere che Niceforo, cioè Harry, era già stato e aveva finito le sue NUOVE Tecnologie. Aveva voluto che il suo figlioccio fosse vicino in modo da poter vegliare su di lui, le era stato impedito più a lungo di aiutarlo, ma ora non sarebbe nemmeno stato all'interno dell'edificio dove poteva vegliare su di lui. Era stata testata da St. Mungo quando era stata presa dopo l'attacco di Umbridge alla fine di Nic l'anno scorso, quando la guarigione non stava prendendo come dovrebbe e hanno scoperto un grande carico di incantesimi, pozioni e incantesimi che giocavano con la sua mente e le sue abilità. Inutile dire che Minerva era stata incazzata da morire per ciò che era stato scoperto, ma era tornata a scuola per fungere da cuscinetto per gli altri all'interno delle sue sale. All'inizio, si era comportata come se nulla fosse cambiato, ma ora dopo aver ricevuto i rapporti che aveva appena ricevuto sul fatto che Nic completava i suoi TIC e i molti OWL e NEWT alterati di altri studenti, era stata fatta. Aveva chiesto agli elfi della casa di riunire gli insegnanti rimanenti, meno Hagrid che pensava che Silente non potesse fare nulla di male dato che gli aveva dato il suo lavoro, di incontrarsi nel salone senza avvisare Silente, fu allora che scoprì che Severo non era più un insegnante a scuola poiché le era stata consegnata una lettera dall'elfo di casa dell'uomo che dava le sue dimissioni e le ragioni. Entrando nel salotto dell'insegnante e vomitando diversi reparti di silenziamento e segretezza prima dell'arrivo degli altri, si prese del tè mentre aspettava, mentre desiderava che fosse invece un vecchio scotch. Presto fu raggiunta dagli altri insegnanti ancora a scuola, aveva scelto un momento in cui Silente sarebbe uscito dal castello in modo che non interpretava ciò che stava dicendo loro. Sapeva che sarebbe stata una sfida impedirgli di scoprire di cosa parlavano e di farla essere colpita di nuovo. Aveva ancora bisogno di andare a Gringotts e pagare per una pulizia in modo che i suoi ricordi potessero essere sbloccati.

"Grazie a tutti per esservi uniti a me." Minerva dichiarò mentre si spostava al grande tavolo che usavano per le riunioni. "Dobbiamo iniziare prima che Silente ritorni. Il professor Piton si è dimesso dalla sua posizione e non ha lasciato alcun discorso di inoltro. Silente sta cercando di trovarlo per riportarlo sotto il suo controllo. È anche ancora concentrato sulla ricerca di Harry, ma non succederà presto, credo. Ho scoperto alcune cose interessanti quando ero a St. Mungos alla fine del mandato che cambiano la mia prospettiva su molte cose. Harry ha preso i suoi NEWT ed è libero di essere costretto a tornare qui per prenderli.

"Quanti ha preso il ragazzo?" Bathsheda chiese con una curiosa inclinazione della testa.

"Ha preso 18 NEWT totali e li ha superati tutti." Minerva rispose con un sorriso orgoglioso sul viso. "Incluso ottenere una O nella tua classe Bathsheda. Ha anche ottenuto alcuni dei punteggi più alti in Trasfigurazione e Pozioni e il più alto mai registrato in Difesa.

"Sapevo che il ragazzo poteva farlo." Flitwick ha dichiarato battendo le mani in eccitazione.

"E 'stato quasi fermato da Marchbanks e Silente. Tentò la scusa che era il guardiano magico di Harry che era stato dimostrato falso e lei lo sapeva. Si scopre che i due hanno imbottito i punteggi per anni, da quando Silente è diventato preside, ed è diventata capo del dipartimento. Per fortuna, hanno trovato i veri record per quelli che sono stati testati in passato in modo da poter inviare nuovamente i veri risultati per i laureati e quelli che sono ancora con noi. Ci adeeremo alle relazioni. Ho anche informazioni su alcuni degli altri studenti intorno all'età di Harry e a ciò che sta accadendo. Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini e Draco Malfoy non tornerà quest'anno per le lezioni, si trasferiscono tutti a Ilvermorny negli Stati Uniti. Lo terremo lontano da Albus fino al momento in cui le lezioni inizieranno a tornare se non verrà rimosso dalla sua posizione. Il nuovo capo di Slytherin sarà Septima Vector. Minerva ha dichiarato semplicemente mentre svolazzava la bacchetta e inviava i rapporti dei veri risultati dei test dello studente intorno al tavolo, nonché le informazioni per ritirare gli studenti specificati ai loro capi di casa. "Come vice preside sono in grado di nominare i capi delle case e sono in grado di ritirare gli studenti senza avvisare il Preside. È un potere che sento prudente usare in questo momento. Se Albus avesse avuto la sua strada, non sarebbe stato nominato alcun nuovo capo in quanto avrebbe salvato la posizione per quando Severo tornò. Dalla lettera che ho ricevuto che non accadrà mai.

"Sono grato." Septima annuì con la testa grazie mentre prendeva le forme che le erano state passate. Era contenta che la maggior parte dei suoi punteggi rimanesse la stessa, ma poi si è laureata poco dopo che il capo dipartimento è cambiato, quindi probabilmente non avevano ancora iniziato con troppi. "Sono contento che i bambini siano scappati da qui, ho guardato mentre soffrivano e ogni volta che cercavo di parlare sono stato messo a tacere."

"E 'stato lo stesso per la giovane Signorina Lovegood e io sono il suo capo di casa." Flitwick dichiarò semplicemente di essere ancora arrabbiato per il fatto che non avrebbe mai potuto fermare a lungo il bullismo della giovane donna, Silente sovrascriva sempre le sue detenzioni dei peggiori trasgressori e lasciava che i minori si allontanavano dal punto di vista. A causa della sua eredità di mezzo goblin, era meno suscettibile all'influenza che Silente piaceva usare sugli altri, ma a causa di quelle influenze non era in grado di fare nulla per l'uomo, fu in grado di mantenere la sua posizione grazie al mandato ma solo giusto. "Chi sarà il nuovo professore pozioni?"

"Pozioni Maestro Vindictus Viridian III verrà a ricoprire l'incarico all'inizio del mandato, gli ho consigliato di aspettare fino all'ultimo minuto per arrivare e che stavo facendo l'assunzione da quando Silente si è rifiutato di riconoscere le dimissioni del precedente professore. Inoltre, ho contattato Percival Graves-Scamander per occupare la posizione di difesa, ma non l'ho ancora sentito. Minerva rispose guardando le informazioni prima di lei. "Albus si rifiuta di cercare un professore anche per quella posizione, credo che stia pianificando di costringere Remus nella posizione, ma ancora una volta non accadrà."

"Hai detto di scoprire qualcosa quando eri a St. Mungos... Cos'è che hai scoperto? Madame Pomphrey chiese con la testa inclinata curiosa di ciò che non aveva raccolto quando inizialmente aiutò Minerva.

"Ho fatto una scansione profonda ed è stato scoperto che sono ed ero sotto diverse pozioni, ciondoli e costrizioni. Devo ancora andare a Gringotts e rimuovere gli accessi alla memoria, ma tutto il resto è stato curato. Consiglio a tutti qui di andare a fare una pulizia a Gringotts, o almeno una scansione. Voglio assicurarmi che nulla venga influenzato. Minerva rispose tenendo d'occhio Flitwick sapendo che avrebbe capito parte di ciò che non stava dicendo. Era stata cara amica dell'uomo prima che le costrizioni le fermavano dall'ascoltare i suoi consigli.

Poco dopo che il gruppo ha finito di parlare di parte di ciò che è stato trovato la porta della sala insegnanti si è aperta e Albus è entrato in tutta la sua gloria appariscente, la mostruosità brillante magenta e arancione che era le sue vesti hanno temporaneamente distratto tutti da ciò di cui avevano parlato mentre si avvicinava al tavolo.

"Non mi ero reso conto che era stato convocato un incontro." Albus dichiarò mentre sedeva sul trono come una sedia che aveva messo lì per se stesso. "Ero impegnato a chiarire le cose con Gringotts e cercare di raggiungere Severo."

"Severus non sta tornando e può richiedere un ordine restrittivo se continui così Albus." Minerva dichiarò semplicemente di tenere gli occhi sui giornali che stava raccogliendo invece di incontrare i suoi, i suoi scudi non erano i più forti dopo essere stata purificata tanto quanto lei, e si rifiutò di essere quella di dare via le cose. "Stavamo solo finendo con i risultati che il DME mi ha inviato dopo il caos che hai causato l'altro giorno. Stavamo anche andando oltre il posizionamento di Head of Slytherin e chi avrebbe riempito le posizioni per Pozioni e Difesa. I professori sanno chi prenderà quei posti e i tre capi sono tutti d'accordo con il collocamento del sostituto di Severo per il capo di Slytherin. Non devi occuparti di questo, basta affrontare tutto il resto che stai succedendo.

"Sono sicuro che Severo tornerà come sarà Remus quando lo contatto." Albus dichiarò con calma all'esterno mentre era dentro fumante.

"Non sarà un problema Preside. Le posizioni sono state riempite e bloccate dalla stessa Hogwarts, quindi non c'è bisogno che Remus o Severo ritornino qui. Minerva ha dichiarato mentre era in piedi, la sua brogue diventando più spessa nella sua testa dura. "Ora, se mi scusi, devo andare al Vicolo e prendere alcune cose di cui avrei bisogno per il prossimo anno."

"Se non ti dispiace, penso che mi unirò a te. Meglio farlo prima della folla che si forma non appena le lettere escono. Dovremmo vederlo accadere prima di quest'anno poiché devono inviare i veri risultati agli studenti. Flitwick affermò ed è stato riecheggiato da molti altri tra cui Poppy.

"Sarei molto lieto di avere amici unirsi a me. Forse possiamo provare uno dei nuovi ristoranti di Babbana Londra dopo aver fatto una giornata di cose. Minerva era grata che così tanti stavano prendendo il suo consiglio. "Dobbiamo vedere cosa deve essere migliorato nella classe di studi di babbani comunque se desideri unirti a noi Charity?"

"Sembra meraviglioso. Forse possiamo fermarci all'ultimo negozio Stark e vedere se ha migliorato la magica resistenza dei suoi oggetti, in questo modo posso mostrare agli studenti cosa viene effettivamente usato nel mondo dei babbani. La carità si è illuminata al pensiero della nuova tecnologia e di un viaggio nel lato banale delle cose.

"Ora davvero non c'è bisogno" Albus fu tagliato fuori dalla porta che si chiudeva dietro tutti i suoi professori e la strega medica mentre discutevano tutti dei diversi progressi, avevano sentito gli studenti parlare nel corso degli anni e di come dovrebbero fermarsi a Gringotts prima di dirigersi verso il lato babbano delle cose per ottenere abbastanza fondi per il viaggio e il cibo che dovrebbero provare. Non ha visto l'sorriso compiaciuto che ha brevemente attraversato il volto di Minerva e quello di Flitwick mentre camminavano verso la parte anteriore del gruppo.

Quel giorno avrebbe portato a un sacco di cambiamenti intorno a Hogwarts quando gli insegnanti iniziarono a chiudere Silente fuori dal processo decisionale per le classi, la disciplina e tutto intorno alla gestione della scuola. E tutto è iniziato a causa di una lettera inviata a Minerva McGonagall mentre era a St. Mungos da un aiutante segreto.

~*~*~*~New York~*~*~*~  
Nic si guardò intorno nella stanza che gli era stata data alla Torre e semplicemente respirava. Era libero dall'Inghilterra e libero da tutto ciò che gli faceva male. Aveva visto il video che Tony aveva salvato degli arresti degli adulti Dursley ed era scioccato dalle azioni di Dudley e da ciò che gli era successo. Ora, quelli che era nella sua stanza che suo padre gli aveva dato e che aveva disimballato tutti i suoi oggetti magici per la prima volta, anche quando era al Maniero, aveva solo spacchettato i suoi vestiti in modo che avesse qualcosa da indossare ma avesse tenuto il resto nel suo bagagliaio per evitare che le cose accadesse e una fuga veloce se fosse stato necessario. Sapeva che il professor McGonagall aveva ricevuto la lettera che aveva inviato mentre era in ospedale, strinse il pugno sfregiato mentre pensava a questo la magia oscura nella cavità aveva causato la morte della cicatrice anche se era più debole di quanto non fosse stato originariamente. Sapeva che Umbridge avrebbe presto preso i suoi soli dessert per tutto ciò che aveva sottoposto anche agli studenti durante l'ultimo mandato scolastico. Nic non poteva fare a meno di sentire la luce alla vista dei suoi oggetti intorno alla stanza, ma si sentiva anche triste per il fatto che aveva così poco con cui decorare, erano per lo più libri di scuola e forniture che erano sulla scrivania e sugli scaffali nell'angolo.

Tony guardò suo figlio dalla porta, sapeva che Nic era consapevole di essere lì in piedi perché poteva vedere l'orecchio contrarsi periodicamente verso di lui. Era stato benedetto con la possibilità di parlare di nuovo con i suoi compagni poiché il dipinto era stato spostato al primo posto sul muro sopra il finto camino, non avrebbe permesso un vero camino nella sua casa che avrebbe permesso a chiunque di entrare e uscire. Voleva mantenere le cose il più sicure possibile. Aveva anche inviato un biglietto a Newt e Percival che si spera avrebbero risposto presto, chiese perdono per non averli contattati di più nel corso degli anni perché aveva fatto del male e non voleva pensare a suo figlio. Chiese loro di venire in modo che potessero chiarire alcune cose e in modo che potessero incontrare ancora una volta Nic.

"Qual era il tuo soggetto preferito?" Tony chiese da dove stava guardando, poteva vedere tutti i diversi libri sugli scaffali e Remus gli aveva mostrato i risultati NEWT di Nic in modo che sapesse in cosa eccelleva, ma ciò non significava che la sua migliore classe fosse la sua classe preferita.

"Cura delle creature magiche." Nic rispose guardandosi alle spalle suo padre. "Sono sempre stato affascinato dagli animali e da altre creature e quando ho scoperto quella classe, sapevo che dovevo prenderla. Poi nominò Hagrid al posto di insegnante e le cose andarono a cazzate. Sì, abbiamo imparato a conoscere creature affascinanti, ma erano quelle che i maestri del soggetto dovrebbero incontrare non quelle che non avevano mai preso il corso prima in vita loro. Voglio dire, la nostra Hagrid di prima classe ci ha presentato gli ippogriffi e mi ha messo sul retro di uno dopo che l'avevo appena fatto inchinare a me. Non ha superato i pericoli di ciò che sarebbe successo se non si fossero inchinati dicendo solo che erano creature orgogliose e abbiamo dovuto farli inchinare. Fu così che Draco fu ferito, anche se parte di esso aveva insultato Buckbeak invece di inchinarsi. Ma ero e sono ancora affascinato da tutto ciò che il mondo magico e mondano ha da offrire con le creature. Il mio libro preferito su di esso è il libro Animali Fantastici e quando ho visto il nome di uno dei miei padrini, ho dovuto evitare di saltare su e giù per l'eccitazione nel mezzo dell'ufficio a Gringotts. Voglio dire, ero con il capo della banca quando l'ho visto e ho dovuto tenermi il più professionale possibile... ma era così difficile. Nic ha dichiarato che quando ha iniziato ad essere animato nelle sue parole sulla descrizione del suo soggetto preferito. Il suo volto ha assunto un sorriso malizioso dopo un momento. "Anche se devo ammettere che è stato così divertente cavalcare Buckbeak, e più tardi avere un Hermione terrorizzato cavalcare anche lui. La ragazza se lo meritava dopo aver lasciato uscire il richiamo di accoppiamento di una lupo mannaro femmina sulla luna piena per cercare di allontanare Remus dagli Stati Uniti che venivano messi alle angolo e avevano un voltacavi.

Tony si è fatto una risata al pensiero della vendetta di suo figlio contro la ragazza. Sapeva che probabilmente non gli sarebbe piaciuto tutto ciò che gli è stato detto nel tempo, ma aveva semplicemente bisogno di iniziare a conoscere suo figlio prima di scoprire il peggio.

"Beh, ho inviato un biglietto allo zio Newt per vedere se lui e suo marito sono in grado di venire a trovarci. In questo modo hanno la possibilità di conoscerti di nuovo. Sarai in grado di chiedergli tutto sulla sua ricerca, so che zio Newt ha cercato la possibilità di un apprendista per aiutare con la cura del suo serraglio. Per fortuna per la tranquillità dello zio Percy non è più contenuto in una valigia. Tony mormorò l'ultimo pezzo mentre entrava di più nella stanza e si guardò intorno. "Dovremo andare al quartiere magico di Madison Square Park e portarti alcuni poster di creature diverse. Possiamo anche partecipare a uno spettacolo di Broadway magico e a uno spettacolo di Mundane Broadway. C'è così tanto che posso presentare anche te e i tuoi amici. Remus e gli altri sono stati tutti qui per un po 'dopo che ci siamo diplomati. JARVIS può prenotarci qualsiasi cosa, tranne lo spettacolo magico poiché sono ancora un po 'indietro elettronicamente lì. Qual è il tuo cibo preferito da mangiare? Qual è la tua posizione di quidditch preferita? Come si chiama il tuo gufo? Chi è il tuo Vendicatore preferito... si sa dei vendicatori a destra?

Nic sorrise alle passeggiate di Tony prima che si rendeva conto che avrebbe avuto la possibilità di incontrare Newt e Percival Graves-Scamander. Si mosse rapidamente e diede a suo padre un grande abbraccio prima di uscire nella sala comune dove poteva sentire Remus parlare con Sirio. Corse da Remus e lo avvolse in un abbraccio nella sua eccitazione blaterando di incontrare The Newt Graves-Scamander qualche tempo fa. Questo fece ridere delicatamente tutte le persone nel soggiorno dell'eccitazione che mostrava attraverso il bambino.

Bucky e Steve hanno appena dato sorrisi gentili dalla cucina dove stavano lavorando per fare qualcosa per il gruppo da mangiare.

"Peccato che Charlie non è qui. Sarebbe eccitato quanto me! Pensi che fosse vero che cavalcava i draghi in guerra? Ho così tante domande per lui..." Nic balbettare mentre camminava per la stanza dopo che Remus lasciò andare l'abbraccio.

Tony seguì Nic tra gli altri e non potevi fare a meno del dolce sorriso sul suo viso, specialmente quando sentì l'ascensore aperto e guardò per vedere chi era entrato.

"Pensi che avrebbe firmato il mio libro? No, non posso chiedere che non voglio sopraffarlo... Ma... Ho... riesci a credere..." Nic continuò a balbettare solo per sentire una risata che non riconosceva mentre si congelava al suono.

"Beh, Doll sembra che il tuo figlioccio sia un fan." Ex direttore della sicurezza magica di MCUSA, Percival Graves-Scamander che stava guardando verso la sua destra dove l'esperto di Creature Magiche Newton Graves-Scamander stava con un leggero rossore che copriva le sue guance leggermente rugose, dopo tutto Newt stava andando solo 99 anni giovane.


	13. Trovare una nuova normalità... cosa c'è di normale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Nic non ha potuto fare a meno del blush completo che gli ha preso il controllo del viso quando ha visto Newt in piedi nel soggiorno con un piccolo sorriso sul viso e sentire la presa in giro che era stato sottoposto anche da suo marito / compagno. Le sei code di Nic si sono tutte contraete dall'imbarazzo del suo idolo sentirlo sgorgare sull'uomo a quelli che erano attualmente nella stanza. Era qualcosa che Sirio lo avrebbe preso in giro per gli anni a venire. Sirio e Remus stavano snickering tranquillamente mentre si appoggiavano l'uno contro l'altro mentre Lucio e Severo semplicemente avevano Slytherin che si incerriva sui loro volti nel modo in cui Nic stava reagendo. Tony ha semplicemente scosso la testa alle azioni di suo figlio prima di attraversare la stanza per i due nuovi arrivati.

"Ehi zio Newt, zio Percy, siete arrivati entrambi in fretta." Tony ha dato abbracci a entrambi gli uomini mentre li salutava felici di vederli dopo così tanto tempo. "Mi dispiace per aver preso così tanto tempo per contattare voi due."

"Possiamo capire parte di esso kiddo, ma apprezzeremmo un'ulteriore spiegazione." Percival dichiarò semplicemente che mentre guardava suo nipote attraverso il matrimonio, il fratello di Newt, Teo, aveva sposato Leta che era la sorella di Maria, dopo tutto. "Ma prima vogliamo salutare il nostro figlioccio."

Newt aveva ignorato tutto e si affrettò a Nic avvolgendo il kit arrossito tra le braccia così felice di vedere che era lì; erano stati bloccati da Silente per scoprire qualcosa su Nic dopo la sua scomparsa quando gli altri due genitori furono uccisi.

"Ehi, c'è il kit..." Newt sussurrò dolcemente in un orecchio dolcemente contrazione, mantenne la luce dell'abbraccio perché aveva visto il flinch istintivo che era accaduto mentre si avvicinava e temperava così tanto le sue reazioni come se fosse una delle sue tante creature. "Sono così felice di vederti di nuovo piccolo. Non ti vedo dal tuo primo compleanno.

"Ciao... Signor Graves-Scamander signore..." Nic borbottò leggermente quasi sciogliendosi nel dolce abbraccio in cui era avvolto.

"Solo zio Newt a te kit, e so che Perc dirà che è semplicemente zio Percy." Newt rispose un sorriso gentile sul suo viso al titolo da cui era stato chiamato.

Fu durante questo abbraccio che Hedwig volò attraverso una delle tante finestre di gufi che furono allestite per far mentre lasciavano i gufi approvati per le consegne che Tony aveva allestito. Ha bombardato Newt con l'aggravante perché non riusciva a raggiungere la sua ragazza. Percy e Tony hanno entrambi fatto ridere rumorosamente mentre guardavano Newt lasciarsi andare Nic per proteggere la sua testa mentre cercavano ancora di dare un'occhiata al bellissimo gufo delle nevi.

"Edvige! Va bene ragazza che non mi stava danneggiando! Forza ragazza calmati..." Nic chiamato allontanarsi leggermente dal suo quarto padrino tenendo il braccio fuori per il suo gufo familiare su cui atterrare, invece atterrò sulla sua spalla e cominciò a predare i suoi capelli intorno alle orecchie. Tutti gli altri adulti nella stanza combatterono le risate alle azioni mentre Newt si avvicinava semplicemente lentamente all'uccello territoriale che voleva dare un'occhiata più da vicino.

"Questa è abbastanza la connessione familiare che hai con la bella signora." Newt dichiarò semplicemente mentre guardava la loro interazione.

"Era il mio primo regalo di compleanno dopo aver saccheggiato mamma e papà." Nic rispose semplicemente mentre continuava a mantenere Edvige il più calmo possibile.

"Beh, non va bene" Newt e Tony hanno detto allo stesso tempo con un piccolo sorriso l'uno per l'altro.

"Contatteremo i tuoi amici che sono venuti con te hanno una festa tardiva. Non ho ancora avuto la possibilità di viziarti e intendo fare tutto il possibile in questo senso. Tony finì di dire mentre si avvicinava per vedere il gufo che aveva rivendicato suo figlio. "Lei è bella, non ho visto un persico nella tua roba che hai spacchettato."

"Il Dursley non mi ha mai permesso di liberarla dalla sua gabbia e ovunque rimanesse nei gufi, anche se c'era un tresolo nella mia stanza al maniero che raramente usava mentre consegnava alcuni messaggi per me la maggior parte del tempo." Nic rispose pensando alle lettere segrete che aveva scritto al professor McGonagall, Kingsley e Madame Bones per dare loro i suggerimenti di cui avevano bisogno per trovare prove per abbattere Fumblewhore e la sua allegra banda di idioti. "Stavo anche lavorando per rompere il finto legame familiare su Fawkes che Dumbassdore aveva sulla fenice. È ancora in atto, quindi devo continuare a lavorarlo, il vecchio non dovrebbe essere incatenato a quel viscido.

"Fargli venire qui, lo conosco dal passato e sarebbe volentieri d'aiuto." Newt disse che non si era reso conto che il legame tra il suo ex mentore e la fenice era stato falso.

Newt aveva visto il vero lato di Silente quando aveva cercato di farlo spiare Da Grindelwald durante la guerra. Il suo compagno-legame aveva iniziato ad essere bloccato ogni volta che era intorno all'uomo e Percy non l'avrebbe lasciato riposare. Percy aveva fatto controllare a Newt e aveva trovato molte costrizioni sull'uomo tra cui una più timida e in pensione di quanto non fosse naturalmente. C'erano anche pozioni per controllare il suo ascolto del vecchio che dimostrava che Silente aveva iniziato anche prima di diventare preside. Diciamo solo che Percival Graves non ha apprezzato l'uomo che cercava di controllare il suo compagno che lo aveva salvato da Grindelwald in primo luogo.

"Sembri come se non ti piace l'uomo? Dice sempre quanto di un amico e di un suo straordinario studente tu fossi. Severo dichiarò semplicemente di guardare le reazioni che accadde quando parlò.

"Sta ancora cercando di passare quella bugia?" Percy deriso guardando suo marito. "Cercò di far spiare Grindelwald da Newt per lui, tentò persino di ricattare Teo e Leta per farlo, così come un modo per "proteggere" Newt. Fu a causa del legame di Newt con me che sapeva che Grindelwald mi stava impersonando durante tutto quel periodo caotico. Ci eravamo incontrati durante la prima guerra, anche se a causa della vista sulle relazioni tra persone dello stesso sesso all'epoca abbiamo mantenuto tutto tranquillo. Newt poteva sentire che ero ancora vivo, ma quando guardò il Grindelwald-me sapeva che non ero io e che portava al caos del suo serraglio che si liberava e tutto allora.

"Ricordo che quella volta, era folle quello che stava succedendo. Nessuno sapeva veramente chi l'avesse causato e cosa stava succedendo. E poiché la mia magia era impegnata a tenermi in vita, non sono stato riconosciuto come un maj, quindi non sono riuscito a scoprire nulla. Ricordo solo le precipitazioni funky e tutti i miei amici no-maj dimenticando il caos che era accaduto. Steve parlò con la testa di lato mentre ricordava le cose. Bucky stava snodiando accanto a lui come anche lui ricordato quella volta.

"Sì... beh, ogni volta che andavo a casa in Inghilterra per controllare mia madre dopo che Silente era lì cercando di essere tutto amico- amico. Ha iniziato a cercare di sopprimere il nostro legame dopo aver capito che non mi sarei innamorato della sua routine di "seduzione". Sono stato uno dei pochi a ricordare che era stato amico del seno con Grindelwald prima di tutto quello che è successo. Perc sentiva che il legame veniva soppresso e avrebbe preso un portkey per vedermi per forzare una pulizia su di me quando i miei animali non l'hanno fatto. Il niffler era bravo a fiutare quando la mia magia veniva giocata, così come Pickett. Abbiamo compilato elenchi di ciò che aveva fatto, ma sapevamo che con la "sconfitta" di Grindelwald non saremmo mai stati ascoltati". Newt spiegò ricordando con affetto i piccoli aiutanti che aveva nel corso degli anni.

"Beh, se invii queste informazioni a Madame Amelia Bones alla DMLE britannica e a Lord Xenophillius Lovegood al Quibbler, la verità verrà fuori. Ci stanno aiutando a raccogliere prove di ciò che è stato anche lui. Lucio parlò mentre andava a prendere del tè per se stesso e per gli altri.

Nic ha appena sorriso pensando al caos che sarebbe stato scatenato quando la verità è venuta fuori da ciò che il preside aveva fatto. Stava anche lavorando per chiamare Fawkes, ma la leggera connessione che avevano era bloccata dalla distanza dal castello.

"Dobby!" Nic chiamò il suo piccolo amico elfo che usava per spiare il Preside, sorrise quando il pop suonò avvisandolo dell'arrivo dell'eccentrica creatura con la sua moltitudine di calze, cappelli e camicie che indossava per gettare Hermione e gli altri fuori dalla sua pista.

"Hai chiamato maestro Niceforo, signore?" Dobby chiese volutamente ignorando lo sputtering che stava accadendo da Lucio e Draco nel vedere il loro vecchio elfo della casa guardare come stava.

"Sì, ho bisogno che tu ti intrufoli nell'ufficio degli idioti di Head e salvi Fawkes. Assicurati come al solito che non ci siano ciondoli di tracciamento sul caro vecchio uccello. Nic ordinò delicatamente mentre si godeva tranquillamente il soffocamento sotto shock che stava accadendo dietro Dobby e gli sguardi di shock sui volti di Lucio e Draco.

"Può fare. Head Idiot è fuori al momento in modo Che Dobby può ottenere il bel birdy." Dobby rispose prima di uscire dalla stanza e tornare al castello in modo che potesse fare quello che gli era stato chiesto. Fu solo quindici minuti dopo che Dobby tornò con Fawkes arroccato sulla sua piccola spalla. "C'erano inseguitori, ma Dobby lo spostò al persico di Pretty Birdy, quindi Idiot penserà che fosse ancora al castello. Non nota mai un legame falso.

"Grazie mille." Newt evocava un apposo di base per Fawkes che avrebbe permesso a lui e Nic di lavorare sul legame falso che era avvolto intorno all'uccello. "Posso vedere quello che hai realizzato Kit. Ora vediamo se riesco a migliorarlo.

Con quelle parole Nic e Newt hanno avuto modo di lavorare per salvare Fawkes mentre gli altri parlavano e si conoscevano intorno a loro. Percival era interessato a saperne di più su Steve e Bucky e sui loro impatti sulla guerra mondiale e dopo, mentre Steve e Bucky erano interessati a ciò che qualcuno che era in giro nel loro tempo doveva dire loro degli anni che avevano trascorso congelati. Lucio, Severo e Draco pianificavano tutti di andare al Maniero Nero per la notte e vedere come stavano gli altri. Mentre Sirius, Remus e Tony parlavano dei piani per Nic di fare una festa di compleanno mentre era qui da quando Tony non era stato in grado di stare con lui per anni. Sirius e Remus lavorarono per mantenere le cose il più in basso possibile con Tony sapendo che Nic non avrebbe apprezzato molto il suo compleanno.

"Ah c'è l'ultimo anello debole." Newt ha chiamato due ore dopo mentre finalmente trovavano il modo di rompere il falso legame. Con la dissoluzione del collegamento Fawkes lasciò uscire un forte trillo di piacere e volò per la stanza cantando il suo canto di guarigione e gioia prima di atterrare sulla spalla di Newt e strofinarsi il becco lungo la guancia dell'uomo. "Tu sei il più benvenuto caro amico."

Con quelle parole Fawkes ha fatto uscire un ultimo trillo di gioia sollevando gli spiriti di tutti che erano nella stanza prima di usare le sue abilità lampeggianti e partire per chissà dove allontanarsi da tutto come voleva da anni.

"Beh, questo è quello curato. Ora, giovane kit sei stato meraviglioso nel modo in cui hai affrontato questo e la connessione che vedo che hai con la bella signora laggiù è una che è molto rara da vedere più. Vuoi vedere il mio serraglio? Newt chiese con i suoi occhi di scendere con gioia su qualcuno altrettanto interessato alle diverse creature del mondo, mentre rompevano i legami, avevano parlato delle diverse creature che Newt aveva incontrato durante i suoi molti anni. Non poteva fare a meno della risatina che accadde quando gli occhi di Nic si illuminano all'idea di vedere il serraglio che Newt e Percy avevano messo insieme nel corso degli anni. Era contento che il giovane aveva ancora l'innocenza della gioia per le piccole cose. Avevano seguito la storia di Harry Potter nel corso degli anni chiedendosi se fosse il loro Figlioccio o no.

"Possiamo pianificare il viaggio per questo per un altro giorno. Sta iniziando a fare tardi e dobbiamo fare piani per la cena e per quello che accadrà nei prossimi giorni. Remus ha dichiarato semplicemente guardandoti intorno alla stanza.

Tutti si resero conto di quanto tempo la giornata si sentisse e accettarono il fatto che alla fine avrebbero dovuto riposare, quelli che erano venuti in aereo avevano per fortuna avuto pozioni da Severo per aiutare con il jet lag in modo che potessero concentrarsi per la giornata, ma le pozioni stavano iniziando a svanire e sapevano che presto tutti si sarebbero schiantati. Dall'altra parte dello stagno erano stati fatti più cambiamenti di quanto nessuno di quelli di New York sapesse, e tutto è iniziato a causa delle lettere di un giovane.

~*~*~*~Gringotts~*~*~*~

Minerva e Filio entrarono nella grande banca fianco a fianco offrendo un denoto rispettoso ai goblin a guardia dell'edificio, gli altri professori della scuola sarebbero venuti dietro di loro a breve. Filio aveva inviato un elfo di casa davanti a loro per far sapere a suo zio che stava arrivando e che presto avrebbe visto il goblin con problemi contro Silente, Filio sapeva che suo zio sarebbe stato tutto felice di aiutare poiché era uno dei tanti che erano stati snobbati da quell'uomo anche con la sua alta posizione all'interno della banca. Perché ci si aspettava che fossero portati direttamente in un ufficio per aspettare che suo zio fosse in grado di venire ad amministrare i test necessari prima che una pulizia potesse essere eseguita in modo che un elenco di tutto fosse disponibile e potesse essere utilizzato se fosse stato presentato un caso giudiziario. Il direttore Karnast era contento di aver già aiutato Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Evans-Black-ecc. con la pulizia e il caso che era stato portato avanti quando suo nipote ha inviato la casa-elfo. Sapeva che probabilmente ce ne sarebbero stati molti che alla fine si sarebbero presentati per chiedere una pulizia e sarebbe stato un momento redditizio per la banca, dopo tutto per la maggior parte dei clienti che hanno addebitato quando sarebbe stata eseguita una pulizia.

"Possa la tua giornata sono stati redditizi, zio." Filio annuì nel saluto.

"E che la tua giornata sia piena di vendetta, nipote." Il carsico ha restituito il saluto. "Professor McGonagall, mio onorato nipote, mi dice che sta venendo per una pulizia e che molti dei tuoi colleghi professori verranno a breve per la stessa cosa. Potresti spiegare il ragionamento che hai per venire a Gringotts per una cosa del genere?

"Che il tuo oro fluisa mai Head Manager Karnast." McGonagall era sotto shock poiché non si era resa conto che lo zio di Filius era il capo della banca stessa. "Sono stato recentemente ammesso a San Mungo dove hanno scoperto molte pozioni e fascino sulla mia persona di cui non ero a conoscenza prima dell'ammissione. Hanno rimosso quello che potevano, ma hanno anche detto che non erano in grado di rimuovere tutto. Sono andato a lavorare sui miei scudi occlumency e ho scoperto diversi blocchi sui miei ricordi. So che Gringotts è uno degli unici posti in cui sarei in grado di rimuovere in sicurezza quei blocchi se non con l'aiuto di un Maestro della Clemenza di cui mi fidavo, l'unico che conosco si è allontanato dall'Inghilterra e non rischierei questo con nessun altro.

"Grazie per la tua onestà." Karnast rispose con un crono confidando che le parole provenienti da McGonagall sarebbero state solo la verità. Tirando fuori alcune delle loro pergamene specializzate e ciotola per la pozione necessaria. "Avremo bisogno di cinque gocce di sangue in questa ciotola in modo da poter fare i test necessari per scoprire esattamente di cosa hai bisogno rimosso. Lo stesso accadrà con tutti gli altri che stanno arrivando così come Filio, anche se era in per il suo ultimo test e purificare alla fine del periodo scolastico. Era una condizione che abbiamo fatto con lui per lavorare nella scuola vicino a Silente.

Minerva e Filio entrarono nella grande banca fianco a fianco offrendo un denoto rispettoso ai goblin a guardia dell'edificio, gli altri professori della scuola sarebbero venuti dietro di loro a breve. Filio aveva inviato un elfo di casa davanti a loro per far sapere a suo zio che stava arrivando e che presto avrebbe visto il goblin con problemi contro Silente, Filio sapeva che suo zio sarebbe stato tutto felice di aiutare poiché era uno dei tanti che erano stati snobbati da quell'uomo anche con la sua alta posizione all'interno della banca. Perché ci si aspettava che fossero portati direttamente in un ufficio per aspettare che suo zio fosse in grado di venire ad amministrare i test necessari prima che una pulizia potesse essere eseguita in modo che un elenco di tutto fosse disponibile e potesse essere utilizzato se fosse stato presentato un caso giudiziario. Il direttore Karnast era contento di aver già aiutato Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Evans-Black-ecc. con la pulizia e il caso che era stato portato avanti quando suo nipote ha inviato la casa-elfo. Sapeva che probabilmente ce ne sarebbero stati molti che alla fine si sarebbero presentati per chiedere una pulizia e sarebbe stato un momento redditizio per la banca, dopo tutto per la maggior parte dei clienti che hanno addebitato quando sarebbe stata eseguita una pulizia.

"Possa la tua giornata sono stati redditizi, zio." Filio annuì nel saluto.

"E che la tua giornata sia piena di vendetta, nipote." Il carsico ha restituito il saluto. "Professor McGonagall, mio onorato nipote, mi dice che sta venendo per una pulizia e che molti dei tuoi colleghi professori verranno a breve per la stessa cosa. Potresti spiegare il ragionamento che hai per venire a Gringotts per una cosa del genere?

"Che il tuo oro fluisa mai Head Manager Karnast." McGonagall era sotto shock poiché non si era resa conto che lo zio di Filius era il capo della banca stessa. "Sono stato recentemente ammesso a San Mungo dove hanno scoperto molte pozioni e fascino sulla mia persona di cui non ero a conoscenza prima dell'ammissione. Hanno rimosso quello che potevano, ma hanno anche detto che non erano in grado di rimuovere tutto. Sono andato a lavorare sui miei scudi occlumency e ho scoperto diversi blocchi sui miei ricordi. So che Gringotts è uno degli unici posti in cui sarei in grado di rimuovere in sicurezza quei blocchi se non con l'aiuto di un Maestro della Clemenza di cui mi fidavo, l'unico che conosco si è allontanato dall'Inghilterra e non rischierei questo con nessun altro.

"Grazie per la tua onestà." Karnast rispose con un crono confidando che le parole provenienti da McGonagall sarebbero state solo la verità. Tirando fuori alcune delle loro pergamene specializzate e ciotola per la pozione necessaria. "Avremo bisogno di cinque gocce di sangue in questa ciotola in modo da poter fare i test necessari per scoprire esattamente di cosa hai bisogno rimosso. Lo stesso accadrà con tutti gli altri che stanno arrivando così come Filio, anche se era in per il suo ultimo test e purificare alla fine del periodo scolastico. Era una condizione che abbiamo fatto con lui per lavorare nella scuola vicino a Silente.

"Certo." McGonagall ha dichiarato mentre tirava fuori il suo dirk privato che portava ovunque come parte della sua eredità scozzese. Con poca cerimonia si trafisse il dito e permise al numero richiesto di gocce di cadere prima di sigillare la ferita e purificare il suo dirk. Filius fece il suo usando il pugnale forgiato goblin che teneva su se stesso come nessun vero goblin, o mezzo goblin a seconda dei casi, sarebbe mai stato catturato senza almeno una lama sulla loro persona.

Tutti guardarono e pianificarono mentre la pergamena si riempiva dopo che la pozione era versata su di essa. McGonagall chiese che fosse fatto un inventario dei fondi delle scuole in modo che si potesse assicurarsi che Silente non si fosse tffolato nei fondi per il proprio profitto. Ciò che hanno scoperto avrebbe dovuto essere scioccante, ma in realtà era diventato l'atteso.

_Nome: Minerva McGonagall_

_Nascita: 4 ottobre_

_Nucleo: Grigio chiaro_

_Genere: Femminile_

_Stato:  
Vedova  
Duchessa di Urquhart  
Vice preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts  
Capo della Casa del Grifondoro  
Padrona della Trasfigurazione_

_Famiglia:  
Robert McGonagall Snr. (padre – deceduto)  
Isobel McGonagall nee Ross (madre – deceduta)  
Malcom McGonagall (fratello – deceduto)  
Robert McGonagall Jr (Fratello – deceduto)  
Elphinstone Urquart, duca di Urquhart (marito – deceduto)  
Blair Tristian Urquart (Figlia – scomparsa/compromessa)_

_Eredità: Castle Urquhart - Duchessa titolo  
Contessa di Mar_

_Animagus: Gatto tabby_

_Legami sulla magia:  
Magia - 45% (Sanguisuga attaccata ad Albus Silente)  
Regali mentali - 25% (bloccato da Albus Silente)_

_Pozioni:  
Lealtà a Silente (50% epurato da Healer Meander)  
Diffidenza in chiave Slytherin, magia scura/grigia (50% eliminato da Healer Meander)  
Compromissione per ignorare i segni di bullismo e abuso (45% eliminato da Healer Meander)_

_Compulsioni:  
Sfiducia Severus Piton, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House, chiunque abbia un nucleo grigio/scuro - posto da Albus Silente 1975  
Overlook Abuse - posto da Albus Silente 1975  
Listen to Albus Silente - 1975_

_Fascino:  
85 amuleti di memoria - Posizionati da Albus Silente_

Minerva fumava, specialmente quando vide le informazioni su sua figlia. Era stata portata a credere da Albus che il suo caro Blair era stato ucciso quattro mesi dopo la sua nascita. Era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto capire dopo che tutto era stato curato con l'epurazione. Il capo manager Karnast poteva vedere la rabbia che stava rotolando via dalla strega e sapeva che avevano bisogno di farla arrivare nella stanza delle purghe prima che la sua magia reagisse ulteriormente ai legami che aveva su di lei.

"Ti portiamo nella stanza principale delle purghe e poi andrò oltre il test che mio nipote ha fatto, anche se a colpo d'occhio posso vedere che c'era solo un piccolo fascino di memoria posto su di lui dalla sua ultima purga. Quindi, possiamo farlo epurarlo nello stesso momento in cui sei curato. Karnast dichiarò semplicemente mentre si trovavano, avrebbe tenuto per sé tanto il test di suo nipote quanto Goblin sono sempre più segreti di altri.

"Non ho bisogno di sapere cosa c'è nel suo test. È una cosa privata, sto bene che abbia visto il mio perché ho bisogno del suo aiuto con alcune delle cose che sono state rivelate. Minerva dichiarò semplicemente mentre stava per seguire Karnast e Filius dall'ufficio e verso la stanza delle purghe più in profondità all'interno della banca. Vide che c'erano altri professori che venivano portati ad alcune delle stanze di spurgo più piccole, quindi non dovevano averne avuto altrettanto. "Vorrei che si accusasse Silente e coloro che lo aiutavano a nascondere mia figlia. Vorrei anche una copia del test in modo da poter anche presentare accuse contro di lui con il DMLE.

"Sarà fatto." Karnast annuì prima di aprire la porta e condusse Minerva ai guaritori e ai Curse Breakers che stavano aspettando di aiutarla a rimuovere tutto da lei. "Filius ed io ci vediamo di nuovo in ufficio quando hai finito. Il mio assistente Griphook ti condurrà di nuovo nel mio ufficio.

Con quelle parole annuì ai goblin riuniti nella stanza prima di uscire e andare con Filio nella stanza delle purghe di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per togliersi il fascino della memoria in modo che potesse superare tutto rapidamente. Con quel Karnast tornò nel suo ufficio e tirò fuori tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per fare le copie ufficiali per il DMLE e tutto ciò che doveva essere fatto. Avrebbero avuto più che abbastanza presto per colpire Silente, com'era, non gli fu permesso in banca a meno che non volesse essere arrestato dai Goblin e processato all'interno della loro corte. Non gli fu permesso di arrestarlo a meno che non avesse messo piede nel loro edificio, potesse stare sulle scale fuori e non sarebbero stati in grado di fare nulla, era qualcosa di cui erano sconvolti.

Quattro ore dopo tutti i professori erano stati epurati e aggiunsero le loro accuse a Minerva contro il modo in cui Silente aveva pozione e scritto, ognuno di loro scriveva per ignorare tutti i segni di abuso in modo che non potevano segnalarlo a nessuno come dovevano fare dalla Regina. Quando si incontrarono fuori dalla banca, presero tutti respiri profondi e li lasciarono liberi prima di uscire in Vicolo per prendersi cura di alcune delle loro commissioni prima che tutti uscisse attraverso una delle uscite laterali mentre vedevano Silente entrare nel vicolo scansionandolo per qualcuno, molto probabilmente Minerva mentre lei e Poppy erano i due più colpiti da lui. Poppy ha avuto la sanguisuga magica prendendo il 25% della sua magia, l'obbligo di ignorare gli abusi, la lealtà a Silente e l'obbligo di fidarsi che Silente conosceva meglio, non aveva pozioni da quando era una Strega Medica e avrebbe scoperto di avere pozioni nel suo sistema, aveva anche oltre 200 fascino della memoria per tutte le volte che aveva notato abusi e voleva aiutare i bambini anche con le costrizioni su di lei. Gli altri professori avevano solo una sanguisuga magica al 10%, ignoravano l'obbligo di abuso e la costrizione che Silente conosceva meglio e mentre alcuni avevano fascino della memoria nessuno raggiunse nemmeno il livello di Minerva per non parlare di Papavero.

Il gruppo andò presto attraverso l'uscita e poi verso il banale negozio di elettrici a cui Charity voleva andare in modo che potessero ottenere ciò che era necessario per la classe di studi babbani. Quando entrarono nello Stark Industries Electrics Store tutti quelli che erano stati insegnanti per The Marauders e Lily ricordarono tutti Anthony Stark che aveva frequentato l'ultimo anno del tempo dei gruppi. Tutti si chiedevano cosa fosse successo al giovane che aveva fatto una tale differenza nel modo in cui i Marauders lavoravano con il Quartetto Slytherin.


	14. I Lions si prendono cura del loro Orgoglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

~*~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*~

Minerva si guardò intorno nelle sue stanze non appena era tornata dal viaggio che il personale aveva fatto. Sapeva che Silente stava scoprendo cose di cui parlava solo nelle sue stanze in qualche modo e non voleva rischiare di più delle sue parole e azioni che lo raggiungevano. Dopotutto, con gli accessi alla memoria rimossi, riusciva a ricordare tutte le volte che si chiedeva tranquillamente se le cose fossero effettivamente per il "bene più grande" o meno mentre si godeva una tazza nelle sue stanze. Infine, ha individuato il probabile colpevole nel paesaggio che aveva sopra il suo camino come un modo per gli altri ritratti per farle sapere se era necessaria, come era richiesto dalla vice preside. Avvicinandosi al paesaggio notò per la prima volta la giovane che si nascondeva dietro un albero.

"Beh, ciao giovane, chi potresti essere?" Ha sempre aiutato ad essere gentile con i ritratti che aveva scoperto nel corso degli anni, avrebbero aiutato a nascondere molte cose se necessario o a farti ottenere le informazioni più velocemente se necessario.

"Sono Jocosa", rispose la timida ragazza prima di arrossire e cercare di nascondersi di nuovo.

"Non c'è bisogno di nascondere il bambino." Minerva lasciò che la sua brogue scozzese ne usciresse un po 'di più quando notò la leggera illuminazione della voce del bambino. "Sono sicuro che sai chi sono, ma nel caso in cui io sia Minerva McGonagall."

"So signora." Il bambino uscì di nuovo da dietro l'albero e ha dato un leggero cagliata. L'abito che indossava si sarebbe vestito durante i giorni fondatori della scuola. "Il preside Silente mi ha parlato di te e di come ti stava aiutando ad assicurarti che la scuola dei miei papà fosse gestita bene."

"Chi era tuo figlio papà?" Minerva chiese di voler ottenere aiuto per capire come avesse trasformato la bambina, che non aveva più di 6 anni, in una spia per lui.

"Papa Sal e Papa Godric, signora." Jocosa rispose con una curiosa inclinazione della testa.

"Non sapevo che i tuoi papà avessero figli." Minerva nascose il suo shock per il fatto che Godric Grifondoro e Salazar Slytherin ebbero un figlio insieme e il bambino era prima di lei nel dipinto.

"Aye, ero l'ultimo di tre che avevano insieme, gemelli un ragazzo e una ragazza, e poi me. Papa Sal era sconvolto quando mi hanno perso contro i mundanes che mi hanno beccato a fare la magia accidentale che ha combattuto con Papa Godric. Jocosa rispose rimbalzando sul posto come se non avesse appena spazzato via la mente di Minerva. Roul andò con Papa Sal mentre Royse dichiarò con Papa Godric. Papà Sal e Roul se ne andarono per cercarmi, Papa Godric voleva restare qui nella speranza di trovare la strada di casa. Ha perso il piccolo che portava all'epoca dallo stress di tutto. So che papà Sal e Roul non sono mai tornati, ma non so cosa gli sia successo. Tutto quello che so è che mi sono svegliato in questo dipinto e ho aiutato il capo della mia scuola e casa dei papà ogni volta che ne avevano bisogno. Il preside Silente mi ha detto di tenerlo d'occhio e fargli sapere se qualcosa ti stava disturbando.

"Capisco poco." Minerva rispose con un sorriso triste, e capì, Silente era bravo a giocare con le emozioni e i pensieri delle persone come se tutto fosse una scacchiera. Sapeva anche che non voleva rompere lo spirito della bambina, ma spiegando quanto Silente fosse sbagliato in quello che stava facendo. "Forse chiedimi prima se qualcosa mi dà fastidio prima di andare a vedere Silente. Sono il capo della casa di tuo padre Godric e sono il vice della scuola. Ti farò sapere se è qualcosa di cui ha bisogno per essere informato. Sono molto felice di conoscerti e mi piacerebbe saperne di più sui tuoi papà e fratelli.

"Va bene! Posso farlo signorina Minerva. Jocosa rispose rimbalzando di nuovo sul posto. "Oh! Come il vice potresti andare al ritratto del mio papà Sal e sbloccarlo, così come gli altri? Sono nella stanza di Miss Rowena. Devi solo chiedere alla signorina Hoggy di farti entrare nel ripostiglio ritratto.

"Vuoi condurmi al bambino stanza andare e venire? In realtà non ci sono mai stato. Minerva rispose emozionato dalla prospettiva di trovare i ritratti dei fondatori.

"Sì!" Jocosa corse dal paesaggio al ritratto a guardia dell'esterno della stanza di Minerva prima di tornare nel paesaggio. "Dai! Ti mostrerò!

"Sto arrivando coniglietto poco." Minerva è poi cambiata nella sua forma di gatto in modo che fosse in grado di tenere il passo con la bambina eccitata mentre si muovevano attraverso le sale fino al corridoio della stanza di andata e venire.

"Qui perdere gattino! Ritmo lì tre volte chiedendo la stanza dei ritratti. Jocosa dichiarò dall'arazzo dei troll danzanti che puntavano al muro di fronte.

Minerva annuì solo alla testa a forma di gatto prima di rivolgersi all'area del muro che le era stata indicata e fare come Jocosa ordinò. Era ora di riportare i fondatori a Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~New York~*~*~*~

Nic si svegliò il giorno dopo essere arrivato a New York e si guardò intorno nella sua stanza ancora una volta con stupore. Riusciva a malapena a credere che questo fosse tutto suo, gli fu permesso di far uscire le sue cose e mostrarsi con orgoglio. Era in grado di fare spuntini quando voleva e mangiare a tavola con tutti, anche se era stato in grado di fare tutto questo quando al Maniero sembrava diverso essere qui tra gli eroi con cui suo padre usciva. Alzandosi dal letto Nic entrò nel suo bagno in suite e si preparò per una giornata con una doccia bollente lavando via i deboli ricordi delle percosse di suo zio e dell'uccisione di Voldemort. Non era ancora a suo agio con il fatto che le sue azioni portava alla morte di un altro essere anche se quell'essere era malvagio come Voldie. Scuotendosi dal suo stupore e muovendosi per il bagno si è preso cura di ciò di cui aveva bisogno, poi si è vestito con un paio di sudori sciolti e una grande maglietta della band per l'ACDC, aveva visto suo padre indossare qualcosa di simile in tv dopo essere uscito mentre Iron Man e Nic avevano ammirato il modo in cui Tony Stark si teneva e controllava ciò che i media vedevano , inoltre gli piaceva tutta la conoscenza che Tony aveva anche se all'epoca non sapeva che l'uomo era suo padre. Tirando su una vecchia comoda felpa con cappuccio, una delle poche cose che aveva ottenuto negli ultimi anni, Nic uscito dalla sua stanza con le sue caratteristiche kitsune in pieno display non rendendosi conto che c'erano altri accanto al suo gruppo e suo padre nella torre in quel momento.

"Buongiorno kiddo." Sirius parlò da dove stava ricevendo un caffè in una tazza che recitava "Perché così serio?". "Hai dormito bene?"

"Morning Siri", mormorò Nic mentre si muoveva in cucina e si diresse verso il frigo pianificando di fare qualcosa da mangiare solo per il naso per registrare finalmente l'odore della cottura della pancetta. Alzò lo stesso e capì che Tony, Bucky, Steve, Sirius, Remus, Severus e Lucius erano tutti nella stanza insieme ad altri che conosceva solo attraverso la televisione e le interviste sui Vendicatori. "Merda..." Mormorò sotto il suo respiro non avendo pianificato di fargli vedere subito la coda e le orecchie e di vedere lo shock in faccia che non erano stati avvertiti, dopo che tutti i filmati del suo aiuto Bucky lo mostravano completamente normale. Si avvicinò a suo padre, confidando che l'uomo avrebbe saperne di più che era sicuro stare in giro tra quelli del gruppo.

"Ehi Kid... code fresche. Clint Barton ha dichiarato con un sorriso sul viso notando il rossore che stava cercando di prendere il controllo del viso dei bambini anche attraverso la pallore del suo shock.

"Clint essere bello." Phil ha detto che mentre entrava nella stanza dando a suo marito un tocco alla parte posteriore della testa. "Non sopraffare il bambino quando ti sta solo incontrando."

"Oh andiamo Phil sai che non l'avrei mai fatto." Clint rispose raggiungendo e strofinando dove il rubinetto era atterrato, notò il modo in cui il ragazzo si era infilzato nel vedere Phil dargli quel "tocco d'amore". "E non sono l'unico affascinato, sono solo quello di dire qualcosa prima."

Natasha guardò il suo compagno di campo di lunga data con un semplice sguardo che ricordava a Nic il modo in cui McGonagall guardava i gemelli quando li beccava a fare scherzi. Quindi guardò indietro verso il giovane che si nascondeva leggermente dietro Tony e diede un sorriso gentile che di solito era riservato alla nipote e ai nipoti di Clint. "Buongiorno Niceforo. E 'bello finalmente incontrarti.

"Buongiorno signora." Nic ha dichiarato dolcemente ancora leggermente schivo dopo aver visto la testa schiaffeggiare. "Ti prego chiamami Nic, non so cosa stesse cercando di farmi atterrare mia madre con quel nome."

"Ho sentito quel giovane!" Lily gridò dal ritratto nel soggiorno comune appena fuori dalla zona cucina. "E 'un nome onorevole!"

"Mamma è un nome orribile! Sono solo contento di avere un modo per accorciarlo, e un po ' contento di non essere stato gravato da esso alla Primaria. Essere Potty Potter e Freak era già abbastanza brutto ..." Borbottò l'ultima parte, ma Tony la sentì ancora e avvolse Nic in un abbraccio.

"La colazione è pronta." Steve parlò da dove aveva sistemato un grande pasto che avrebbe dato da mangiare ai maschi Dursley due volte nei loro tempi più pesanti. Bucky lo ha aiutato a portare tutto sul tavolo, anche se c'era molto nella stanza con la magia, non significava che avrebbero dovuto usarlo per tutto.

Tony ha portato Nic al grande tavolo che dominava la sala da pranzo, abbastanza grande da adattarsi al doppio del gruppo che era lì stamattina. La mano sulla schiena di Nic era abbastanza ferma da fargli sapere che il suo papà era lì per sostenerlo. Bucky tenne d'occhio Phil mentre Nic era seduto a un modo dall'uomo, Phil era stato utile il giorno prima e sembrava un uomo buono, ma Bucky non aveva perso il modo in cui Nic aveva flinched nel vedere la testa schiaffeggiare Phil aveva dato Clint. Natasha, Sam, Clint e Phil alzarono tutti lo titolo dai posti che avevano preso per fermare i loro battibegni leggeri e amichevoli che ebbero luogo tra la squadra. Sirius e Remus si sedettero su entrambi i lati di Bucky e Tony, che erano seduti su entrambi i lati di Nic, mentre Steve si sedette di fronte a Bucky e Severus trovò un posto con la schiena all'angolo. Lucio si è scusato per un attimo prima di scendere dal corridoio per trascinare suo figlio imbarazzato fuori dal bagno e di nuovo tra gli altri. Draco era stato trascinato sulla torre prima di avere la possibilità di acconciarsi i capelli dopo la doccia e ora sfoggiava le soffice onde della linea Prince che faceva sempre del suo meglio per nascondersi. Severo aveva un motivo per avere sempre i capelli unti quando era tra i calderoni di Hogwarts, la pozione dei capelli che migliorava per colpirlo indietro in modo che nessuna ciocca vagante cadeva nel calderone e rovinava i lotti. Oggi, sebbene Severo stesse anche sostenendo le onde sciolte che erano naturali della sua linea, oltre a indossare una camicia di seta verde scuro che Lucio aveva scelto per lui in modo da continuare ad allontanarsi dal tutto nero per cui la maggior parte degli studenti lo conosceva.

Mentre tutti mangiavano c'erano molte chiacchiere intorno al tavolo mentre lucidavano il grande pasto che Steve e Remus avevano creato, dopo tutto c'erano due super soldati, un lupo mannaro e due adolescenti in crescita che mangiavano il pasto. Anche se Nic non mangiava tanto quanto gli altri ed era chiaro che molti volevano aggiungere altro al suo piatto e farlo continuare a mangiare, tenevano la bocca chiusa ai bagliori discreti dei quattro uomini che erano arrivati con lui il giorno prima.

"Dove sono il signor Graves-Scamander questa mattina Papà?" Nic ha parlato dopo aver finito. Sì, Newt gli aveva dato il permesso di usare il suo nome, così come Percy, ma lo fece letteralmente picchiare per essere rispettoso dei suoi anziani. Mentre a Hogwarts si era lasciato sfuggire quella scivolata a causa della maschera che indossava per nascondere il suo abuso e le aspettative di coloro che erano a scuola con lui, non era lì e non sapeva come alcuni avrebbero reagito qui grazie a guardare il signor Coulson schiaffeggiare la parte posteriore della testa del signor Barton.

"Gli zii Newt e Percy hanno dovuto tornare al loro maniero ieri sera per prendersi cura del serraglio." Tony rispose mentre passava una tazza di caffè al suo cucciolo quando vide che il suo bicchiere da latte era vuoto. "Pensavo di potervi mostrare il mio laboratorio questa mattina e dopo pranzo potremmo andare al Distretto quando zio Rhody sarà disponibile a unirsi a noi. Doveva andare a vedere alcune parrucche grandi questa mattina per mantenere felici i militari.

"Sembra papà meraviglioso." Nic rispose prima di dargli un'occhiata che la tazza prima di lui e non poteva fare a meno di ridacchiare, qualcuno lo aveva riportato indietro per le tazze punny che aveva preso tutti gli altri. La tazza che gli era stata data aveva una bella foto di una volpe con le parole "For" e "Sake" che circondavano la volpe. Poi notò la tazza che aveva il suo Papà che diceva: "non fidarti mai di un atomo che compongono tutto" e non poteva fare a meno di ridere alla vista.

"Hai avuto il tuo senso dell'umorismo da tuo padre e da me kit." Tony ha dichiarato con un sorriso sul viso. "Ho visto il video di te mentre stavi salvando il braccio di metallo lì. E dopo che abbiamo avuto la prima foto di te J è stato in grado di trovare i video del giorno prima e tutti abbiamo avuto una risatina su alcune delle reazioni alle diverse tazze e camicie che hai preso tutti. Non potevo lasciarti traslore.

"Grazie, papà." Nic continuò a ridacchiare un po 'mentre beveva il caffè, grato per il modo in cui avrebbe presto iniziato a calmare un po 'la sua mente in modo che le cose non fossero così caotiche. "È vero che hai costruito un robot quando hai 15 anni?"

"Vuoi dire DUM-E? Sì, l'ho costruito allora e poi altri due tu e Butterfingers siete tutti in laboratorio se volete incontrarli?" Tony rispose mentre si alzava prendendo la sua tazza per ricaricarsi e guardare mentre Nic faceva lo stesso.

"Posso? Sarebbe incredibile! Ho così tante domande. È vero che conosce il dottor Banner? È vero che tu..." La voce di Nic si è trascinata fuori mentre entravano insieme nell'ascensore per scendere in laboratorio lasciando tutti gli altri sotto shock per il rapido divagare che stava arrivando dal bambino e chiedendosi cosa avrebbero dovuto fare per la mattina.

"Penso che andrò in palestra e farò un allenamento." Steve dichiarò mentre stava per liberare l'area che si era seduto così come alcuni degli altri piatti.

"Mente se mi unisco a te Punk?" Bucky chiese con calma, anche se dallo sguardo nei suoi occhi era nervoso.

"Mi piacerebbe molto." Steve diede un sorriso morbido in cambio prima di tornare al lavandino.

"Lascia i piatti Cap, hai cucinato puliamo sai le regole della Torre." Clint preso in giro in piedi e portando i suoi piatti al lavandino.

"Qui aiutiamo." Sirius prese il suo piatto più Nic e Tony di cui si erano dimenticati e poi una volta al lavandino tirò fuori la bacchetta. "So limitare la magia, ma questo renderà più facile per tutti fare qualcos'altro questa mattina." Ha dichiarato mentre agitava la bacchetta e si lavava i piatti.

Remus semplicemente scosse la testa e iniziò l'incantesimo che si asciugava e mise tutto ciò a cui appartiene, il suo compagno a volte poteva essere così pigro. Sam guardò tutto sotto shock, era abbastanza nuovo nel gruppo essendo stato passato da Steve il poco mentre era stato a Washington e andava a correre. Steve lo aveva convinto a tornare a New York e ad aiutare tutti con il trauma di quello che era successo con l'attacco da parte di chi controllaVa Loki. Ha aiutato ad avere qualcuno come lui nella torre e con cui potevano davvero parlare. Bruce alla fine vagava nella stanza e vide la magia accadere semplicemente scrollarsi di mente e fissare la sua Chia preferita e afferrare un piatto di avanzi che era stato messo da parte per lui, aveva lavorato nel suo laboratorio negli ultimi due giorni, quindi aveva perso l'arrivo del gruppo ieri.

"Quindi, sto pensando che Niceforo è arrivato." Bruce dichiarò completamente dritto di fronte mentre prendeva un drink del suo tè.

Remus si divertiva a godersi il modo in cui Bruce stava affermando l'ovvio, mentre Sirio, Severo e Lucio guardarono Tutti Remus con un gemito di aver ne aveva un altro in giro. Clint, Phil e Nat guardarono lo scambio con espressioni curiose chiedendo di più sui quattro uomini che erano venuti con Niceforo. Tutti gli altri dimenticarono che anche Draco era seduto al tavolo finché non parlò.

"Sì, capitano Obvious, è appena sceso al laboratorio del signor Stark." Draco sorridiva che non voleva venire oggi, voleva stare con il suo compagno mentre si adattavano a questo nuovo posto, ma i suoi genitori lo hanno fatto venire.

"Ahh... Sono Bruce Banner ragazzo, puoi chiamarmi Bruce. Si presentò un sorriso sul viso, gli piaceva l'atteggiamento del bambino.

"Sono l'erede Draco Malfoy-Prince." Draco rispose con un tono regale che fece rotolare gli occhi solo agli altri del gruppo inglese alla sua reazione.

"Draco..." Lucio tirò e dovette nascondere l'sorriso nel modo in cui suo figlio si raddrizzava come se fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa di sbagliato.

"Dottor Banner, sono onorato di conoscerla. Sono Potion Maestro Severus Malfoy-Prince . Severo dichiarò di camminare in avanti e tenere la mano fuori per tremare. "Sarei onorato se potessi parlare con te ad un certo punto della tua ricerca e di come potrebbe corrispondere ad alcune cose su cui sto lavorando."

"E 'un onore incontrare anche voi Maestro Malfoy-Prince. Ho letto la tua ricerca sulla pozione wolfsbane che hai creato e ne è rimasto affascinato. Forse potremmo discuterne ancora domani? Sono nel bel mezzo di una fase delicata di un progetto attuale, ma JARVIS mi ha escluso dal laboratorio fino a quando non ho qualcosa da mangiare. Bruce dichiarò semplicemente: "E per favore chiamami Bruce."

"Solo se mi chiami Severo, e sarei volentieri andare oltre la ricerca con voi. Forse Remus potrebbe unirsi a noi per un punto di vista personale sulla pozione. Severo guardò il suo amico mentre diceva che solo rendendosi conto che avrebbe potuto di nuovo esposto il suo amico senza volere.

"Mi piacerebbe che Sev." Remus diede un sorriso gentile sapendo che era difficile per Severo dare via il segreto come aveva fatto nel terzo anno di Nic e Draco, e quella volta che era controllato da Silente per farlo. "Dopo tutto, un lupo mannaro conosciuto ha maggiori possibilità di rispondere a qualsiasi domanda che qualcuno che conosce solo di loro."

Fu a causa di quelle parole che Severo fu in grado di rilassarsi, ma altri erano un po 'tesi sul fatto che c'era un lupo mannaro noto tra loro che non avevano capito. Poi hanno pensato al modo in cui si era comportato il giorno scorso che erano stati qui e si sono resi conto che era solo sulla luna piena che dovevano essere preoccupati. Sirio mise una mano gentile sulla spalla dei suoi compagni dandogli una stretta prima di muoversi per lasciare la stanza.

"Ehi, JARVIS, puoi raccogliere le informazioni che Tones ti ha fatto compilare per noi? Mi piacerebbe iniziare. Sirio dichiarò mentre entrava nel soggiorno comune.

**Certo, Sir Mutt. ** JARVIS ha dichiarato a modo suo mentre tirava su le informazioni negli ultimi 16 anni e in un'area separata le informazioni che aveva riunito per il capitano Rogers che avrebbe condiviso con il sergente Barnes.

"Certo, ha fatto chiamare la sua IA che..." Sirio borbottò a se stesso mentre si sedeva a guardare le informazioni, la maggior parte non si rese conto di quanto fosse studioso, ma era stato tra i primi cinque della scuola proprio dietro Lily, Remus, Severo e Lucio. James era stato appena dietro di lui mentre Peter era stato verso il fondo del gruppo.

Remus e gli altri ridacchiarono al soprannome che Tony gli aveva dato sull'IA che aveva creato, aveva parlato di fare JARVIS per tutto il tempo in cui era a Hogwarts e mentre la sua tecnologia non aveva lavorato al meglio delle sue capacità a causa delle interferenze del rione, aveva persino iniziato a programmarlo durante il periodo in cui erano nel loro ultimo anno. Remus e Lucio si unirono a Sirio nel soggiorno mentre Severo parlò con Draco e lo portò al Maniero Nero in modo che Draco potesse essere Blaise e che Severo potesse raccogliere i suoi diari che tenevano tutti i suoi appunti sulle diverse pozioni che aveva creato o stava creando. Steve e Bucky scesero in palestra come previsto per risparmiare mentre Clint, Nat e Phil si dirigerono verso l'ufficio SHIELD di New York per lavorare sui documenti e allenarsi con le nuove reclute. Sam tornò al suo piano e iniziò a costruire file che erano per lo più vuoti sul gruppo che era arrivato, conosceva i segni del fatto che la PTSD fosse nascosta così come i segni di abusi passati e voleva aiutare il gruppo nel miglior modo possibile. Bruce tornò nel suo laboratorio e il lavoro che aveva corso lì volendo fare qualche progresso in più prima di incontrare Severo domani.

È stato quattro ore dopo prima che qualcuno tornasse a emergere oltre ad alzarsi per prendere qualcosa da bere e sgranocchiare. Tony e Nic sono inciampati fuori dal laboratorio e nel soggiorno prima di dirigersi verso la cucina e riparare i panini dalle forniture che Remus e Steve avevano disposto poco prima. Bruce è uscito anche sapendo che aveva bisogno di riposarsi un po ', anche se era la metà della giornata prima che i suoi occhi andasse ancora più lontano dalla mancanza di sonno che aveva avuto negli ultimi giorni. Bucky era nel soggiorno ora a guardare le informazioni che erano state raccolte per lui, anche se alcuni potevano ricordare vagamente perché ruotavano intorno alle sue missioni per Hydra. Sirius era svenuta sul divano, sì, era studioso, ma si annoiò facilmente anche a leggere e si sarebbe spento. Si stavano avvicinando al tempo in cui Tony si rivelò Iron Man, ma aveva raggiunto il punto del suo rapimento in Afghanistan solo prima che Sirio si addormentasse e il resto fece mettere in pausa JARVIS in modo che non perdesse nulla, Sirius si stava ancora riprendendo dal suo soggiorno ad Azkaban anche se erano passati quattro anni da quando fuggì solo da due di quelli che era stato in un posto dove poteva ottenere pasti frequenti. Nic guardò i suoi padrini e non potevi fare a meno di sorridere alla vista di Sirio che russava sul divano mentre Lucio gli incantò i capelli viola come rappresaglia di uno scherzo tre giorni fa che vide i capelli di Lucio rosa caldo per tutta la serata.

"Pensi che Draco e gli altri vorrebbero venire al Distretto con noi? In questo modo Papà può incontrare i miei amici e possono incontrarlo anche loro. Nic chiese a Remus mentre finiva di fissare il panino al tacchino, al prosciutto e alla pancetta bramando la proteina, ma anche mettendo frutta al posto delle patatine sul suo piatto.

"Possiamo inviare loro un gufo in un po 'e scoprirlo. Prima devi mangiare, e devo assicurarmi che Sirius non uccida Luc quando si sveglia e si rende conto di quello che ha fatto. Il viola è il colore meno preferito di Sirio e Luc lo sa. Remus rispose mentre riempiva il suo piatto con un panino molto simile a quello di Nic meno la pancetta, e una grande pila di patatine invece del frutto. Entrambi hanno afferrato lattine di coca prima di trasferirsi nel soggiorno con gli altri invece di mangiare a tavola questa volta.

Proprio mentre erano seduti un gufo volò nella stanza e verso Lucio, era un gufo reale nero che apparteneva a Severo e portava una nota e il Profeta Quotidiano. Lucio prese i due oggetti dal gufo che semplicemente bobbed la testa e poi volò dalla stanza senza guardare indietro.

"J, da quando lasciamo gufi casuali nella torre?" Tony ha chiesto di guardare il suo amico.

** Da quando l'ho registrato come appartenente al tuo amico, e mi hai chiesto di creare un modo per l'Edvige di Nic di entrare e andarsene. ** JARVIS rispose semplicemente.

"Che cosa dice la nota Luc?" Remus chiese quando tornò in cucina di fare qualcosa per Sirio quando si svegliò anche un panino per Lucio.

"Mi sta semplicemente dicendo che avremmo ricevuto un calcio dall'articolo in prima pagina e che si era attenuto al nostro accordo." Lucio rispose mentre annotava i suoi ringraziamenti a Remus quando gli fu consegnato il piatto con il suo panino.

Quindi aprì il giornale e non potevi fare a meno di ridacchiare alla dichiarazione di apertura dell'articolo che Rita aveva scritto subito dopo che se ne andò. Nic l'aveva incontrata il giorno prima di salvare Bucky con la promessa che se avesse scritto quello che le aveva detto senza il suo solito talento avrebbe causato uno scandalo più grande di qualsiasi altro che avesse fatto con le sue fake news. Aveva fatto il voto che le era stato chiesto e aveva promesso che avrebbe aspettato fino a quando non se ne fossero andati per denunciarlo e ora Lucio teneva in mano il giornale che teneva l'articolo che avrebbe iniziato la caduta del preside Silente nella sua pienezza. JARVIS ha scansionato l'articolo e lo ha messo sugli schermi intorno alla stanza in modo che tutti i presenti siano in grado di leggere ciò che è stato scritto.

_**Il preside Silente è sicuro di avere i nostri figli?** _

Di, Rita Skeeter  
Miei cari lettori ho alcune notizie incredibili e preoccupanti da condividere con voi oggi. Ho avuto la fortuna di ottenere un'intervista con un giovane speciale che ha fatto così tanto per noi, ma è stato trattato in modo così grossolano. In primo luogo, vorrei scusarmi per gli articoli precedenti che ho scritto su di lui nel suo quarto e quinto anno. Il giovane di cui sto parlando è il giovane Harry James Potter, o come viene veramente chiamato Lord-Heir Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans-Black-Pervelle-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Emrys-LeFay. È proprio così che il giovane che conosciamo come Harry Potter, il ragazzo che visse, non si chiama nemmeno Harry. Aveva tre genitori invece di due, sette padrini con legami pieni. Uno dei legami è con Lord Sirius Orion Black, che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di tradire i suoi genitori e lui a causa del legame che è stato usato. Era tenuto lontano dal padre rimasto attraverso le manipolazioni di un uomo. Il preside Albus Silente ci diceva sempre che il giovane era stato collocato con una famiglia amorevole ed era al sicuro, e che come suo magico tutore andava bene per gli articoli stampati in precedenza sul giovane potevano essere stampati. Mi dispiace dire che non è stato così. Il preside Albus Silente non fu mai elencato come un magico guardiano del Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black, non avrebbe mai avuto alcuna interazione oltre la scuola con il giovane come era elencato nelle volontà chiuse dei suoi due genitori deceduti.

_Il preside Silente ignorò e chiuse la volontà di Lord e Lady Potter-Stark-Evans e mise il giovane Lord-erede in cura della sorella di sua madre. Secondo la volontà del Defunto Signore e della Signora, che il Giovane Potter-Stark-Black sbloccherà sulla sua maggioranza, il giovane non avrebbe mai dovuto essere collocato in quella casa. Non avrebbe mai dovuto avere alcuna interazione con sua zia, suo zio o suo cugino._

_Ma i lettori questa non è l'unica cosa che ho imparato sulle cose che il Giovane Lord-Erede Potter-Stark-Black ha passato nel corso dei suoi anni. Doveva avere blocchi, amuleti, pozioni e costrizioni rimossi dal Maestro di Pozione Malfoy-Prince poco prima della sua maggioranza in modo che sopravvivesse. Aveva il suo Kitsune legato dal momento in cui i suoi genitori furono uccisi fino alla sua maggioranza. È vero che è un kitsune proprio come sua madre Lady Lily Jocosa Potter-Stark nee Evans era una kitsune. Aveva la sua magia legata all'85%! Così come molti dei suoi doni magici concessi per eredità e magia. Aveva pozioni che compromettevano la sua capacità di imparare, ma gestiva ancora punteggi alti nella maggior parte dei suoi corsi. Tutti i legami, le pozioni, gli amuleti e le costrizioni erano stati posti dal preside Silente e dai presunti migliori amici del giovane._

_Sono lettori giusti i suoi presunti amici, perché è stato ingannato e costretto a come Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, così come a diffidare di tutti coloro che erano a Slytherin House e dei suoi padrini che vivevano ancora e di alcuni dei suoi cari amici. Era abbastanza forte da sfondare le costrizioni e fare amicizia con la maggior parte di Slytherin, i suoi padrini e persino le sue care amiche Miss Lovegood ed Heir Longbottom. Questo giovane, anche con la maggior parte della sua magia bloccata, era ancora in grado di sconfiggere Lord Voldemort, o che mi dice che una volta era conosciuto come Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. un ex preside e perfetto di casa Slytherin alla fine della guerra contro Grindelwald._

_Non solo questo giovane si è occupato di tutto questo, ma ogni anno a Hogwarts è stato attaccato in una forma o nell'altra. Nel suo primo anno ha avuto a che fare con un Troll alla vigilia di All-Hollows, il giardiniere che ha covato un cucciolo di drago nella sua capanna di legno, un viaggio di mezzanotte nella foresta proibita per la detenzione per trovare un'ira che aveva ucciso unicorni e bevuto il suo sangue, e persino un percorso ad ostacoli sotto la scuola che è iniziato sul corridoio del terzo piano ed è stato custodito da un Cerberus e si è concluso con fiamme magiche che proteggevano una stanza dove c'era lo specchio maledetto di Erised, che è noto per intrappolare le persone prima di esso e li ha fatto impazzire con il desiderio dei loro desideri, lì incontrò ancora una volta i suoi genitori uccidendo Lord Voldemort che stava cercando di ottenere una pietra filosofa dallo specchio e possedeva il professore DADA._

_Nel suo secondo anno il giovane Lord-Heir affrontò un grave bullismo da parte dei suoi compagni di scuola, anche dei suoi coinquilini, quando fu rivelato che era una parsletongue, che se guardate il primo paragrafo vedrete che l'ha ottenuto naturalmente essendo uno dei discendenti di Slytherin anche se all'epoca non era a conoscenza del fatto. Guardò come più compagni di classe, il gatto badante e il fantasma della Casa Grifondoro Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington erano pietrificati, e il preside e i professori non fecero nulla per trovare veramente ciò che lo stava causando. Ancora una volta, il giovane Lord-Heir fu costretto ad affrontare il problema quando Ronald Weasley lo fece avvicinare alla frode Gildreoy Lockhart ed entrare nell'ingresso segreto della camera dei segreti, che tre secondi anni furono in grado di capire prima che anche la giovane Miss Granger fosse stata pietrificata. Dopo essere entrato nel tunnel fino alla camera principale Lockhart causò un cave-in usando la bacchetta rotta del giovane Mr. Weasley per cercare di annientare la coppia e prendersi il merito, qualcosa che ammise di fare a tutti coloro che avevano veramente vissuto le sue "storie" un altro articolo per venire sulla Frode che è Lockhart. Il giovane Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black fu quindi costretto ad entrare nella camera da solo dove incontrò l'ira che era l'io sedicenne di Lord Voldemort che aveva conservato in un diario fin dalla sua giovinezza e che stava usando per prosciugare la vita della giovane Ginerva Weasley tutto l'anno mentre scriveva in esso e riceveva risposte. Si rivolse quindi alla sconfitta della familiarità di Slytherin di un basilisco e all'essere avvelenato, ma ancora sconfiggendo l'ira di Voldemort e salvando la giovane Ginerva prima ancora che la fenice del preside Silente Fawkes piangeva per la ferita salvandogli la vita. Dopo essere rientrato dalla Camera è stato interrogato da Silente mentre gli altri sono stati mandati a prendersi cura dell'ala dell'ospedale, non ha mai ricevuto cure per quanto accaduto in aula._

_Da lì i racconti che mi è stato detto mi hanno fatto desiderare di piangere per il giovane. Lo abbiamo accusato di aver volentieri appollaiato il suo nome nel Calice di Fuoco nel suo quarto anno, cosa che Silente ci assicurò fosse accaduto, solo per scoprire attraverso un magico giuramento datoci durante la nostra intervista che non è mai stato così. Fu costretto da giovane minorenne ad affrontare compiti progettati per testare coloro che avevano tre anni più grandi nella conoscenza e nell'età per fare la scelta. Gli fu dato un aiuto minimo da Granger e dai Weasley Twins mentre il resto della scuola si rivoltava contro di lui. Affrontò Lord Voldemort dopo aver visto come l'amico che aveva fatto nell'erede Cedric Diggory fu ucciso di fronte a lui con le parole "uccidi il ricambio" che riecheggiavano nella sua mente. Osservò il rituale di resurrezione che riportava Voldemort e fu torturato più volte con la Maledizione cruciatus. Alla fine riuscì a tornare a Hogwarts portando il corpo dell'erede Diggory a dare ai suoi genitori la chiusura della sua morte solo per essere costretto dall'Impostore di Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody nell'ufficio DADA e fece rivelare che era sconosciuto il detenuto fuggito Bartimus 'Barty' Crouch, Jr. che era stato finto Mad-Eye tutto l'anno. Come faceva Silente a non sapere che il suo "caro" amico era stato sostituito o lo sapeva effettivamente? Ancora ferito e sanguinante è stato poi interrogato da Silente su quanto accaduto prima di poter partire per l'ala dell'ospedale. Dopo un anno di prove a una connessione mentale forgiata da Silente a Lord Voldemort che aveva messo nella cicatrice la notte in cui Niceforo lo ricevette, il giovane fu portato al Dipartimento dei Misteri dove quasi perse il suo Padrino Lord Sirius Black a suo cugino evaso dal detenuto Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Affrontò di nuovo Lord Voldemort quella notte affrontando un breve possesso prima che Silente arrivasse finalmente e "combattesse" Lord Voldemort a un punto morto. Ancora una volta, il giovane Lord-Heir fu rimandato a scuola ferito e gli fu negata la guarigione di base prima di essere interrogato su ciò che era accaduto e di sapere perché Lord Voldemort lo stava dando la caccia così tanto. Fu anche quando apprese grazie al cappello da smistamento che Silente aveva fatto la sua linea "più buona" con Grindelwald anni prima che la guerra iniziasse._

_Proprio l'anno scorso il giovane Lord-erede ha subito ulteriori persecuzioni sotto forma di Alta Inquisitrice Dolores Umbridge che era stata posta come professore DADA dal Ministro Fudge. Attraverso molti processi e discussioni, ricevette oltre 100 detenzioni con Umbridge durante le quali lei costrinse lui, e chiunque altro fosse detenuto con lei, a scrivere righe con una cavità di sangue incantata. Normalmente avrebbero cicatrice quello che stava forzando l'azione, ma erano stati alterati per farlo andare per quello che scriveva. Porta ancora la cicatrice affermando "Non devo dire bugie" sul retro della sua mano, anche se la sua eredità aveva cancellato la maggior parte delle sue altre cicatrici. Dolores Umbridge è scomparsa dopo essere stata vista costringere Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black e Miss Granger nella Foresta Proibita al punto bacchetta ed è ricercata dal DMLE per interrogatori e accuse. Il ministro Fudge è stato rimosso dall'incarico dopo che è stato chiesto un voto di sfiducia contro di lui._

_Alla fine dell'anno, sappiamo tutti come Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black affrontò e sconfisse Lord Voldemort per l'ultima volta mentre si preparava a salire sul treno per tornare in quella che pensavamo fosse una casa amorevole. Quello che ho imparato è successo dopo che mi ha dato molto sgomento. Ancora una volta, al giovane Lord-Heir furono negate le cure mediche per le ferite ricevute e fu costretto a tornare a casa di sua zia e suo zio. Lì fu accolto da Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley e Albus Silente. Fu costretto nel seminterrato della casa dove fu poi rinchiuso in una serie di polsini runici di sanguisughe drenante che erano stati creati da Albus Silente e Hermione Granger. Dopo essere stato salvato ore prima della sua eredità e sopravvissuto, disse l'eredità con l'aiuto del suo padrino, il Maestro di Pozione Severus Malfoy-Prince, il Signore-Erede andò a Gringotts e trovò prove che il Preside Silente e altri stavano illegalmente ritirando denaro e oggetti di famiglia dalle sue volte con l'aiuto del goblin che Silente aveva messo al comando dopo che il primo fu ucciso misteriosamente. Da allora Il Signore-Erede Potter-Stark-Black ha chiesto che la Giustizia Goblin fosse portata contro tutti coloro che avevano ricevuto i suoi soldi o oggetti e gli oggetti e i soldi rubati da restituire. Questo è ciò che ha portato la carta di credito della signorina Granger ad essere sciolta come ho riferito l'altro giorno._

_Mentre scrivo questo articolo, ho ricevuto la notizia che il Giovane Lord-Heir ha testato presto da Hogwarts con il massimo dei voti sui suoi TIC e lascerà il paese alla ricerca del suo secondo padre. Le auguriamo ogni bene Lord Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black e speriamo che tu abbia fortuna nel tuo sforzo. Per quanto riguarda le informazioni raccolte su Silente attraverso l'articolo I, Rita Skeeter, non mi fermerò finché non troverò la verità e vedrò che la giustizia viene a coloro che ne hanno bisogno._


	15. Saltare attraverso la vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Tony condusse Nic nel suo ragazzo con un piccolo sorriso sul viso, quando andarono al Distretto più tardi avrebbe preso un paesaggio in modo che Lily e James sarebbero stati in grado di unirsi a loro in laboratorio di tanto in tanto. In questo momento Nic stava andando verso i bot e li guardava con meraviglia dagli occhi spalancati mentre lo circondavano, era proprio come quando lasciò Peter nel suo laboratorio un paio di volte quando non lavoravano in quello più comune dove poteva costruire cose e poteva mescolare il suo fluido web. Quando il web-slinger si era fatto vedere Fury per la prima volta era stato irremovibile, lo trovano e lo portano a scoprire cosa stava facendo anche lui. Tony lo aveva trovato bene; trovò un ragazzo di 14 anni che aveva appena perso suo zio a causa di un rapinatore e sua zia stava lottando per effettuare pagamenti sul loro appartamento e fatture che si verificarono a causa della morte dello zio. Quindi, invece di trasformare il ragazzo in Fury, aveva offerto uno stage retribuito al bambino e si era assicurato che la tuta in cui girava lo tesse al sicuro in modo che sua zia non perdesse qualcun altro. Fury ha ancora cavalcato il per trovare il bambino, ma si era sopportato con il resto di loro e non avrebbero in alcun modo lasciato che Fury gli andasse, anche Phil era lì una volta scoperto l'età e il nome dei bambini. È venuto fuori che i suoi genitori erano stati scienziati SHIELD che stavano guardando nel siero di Captain America per cercare di aiutare il loro bambino con le sue numerose malattie. Ora guardare suo figlio avere lo stesso tipo di pura reazione di cuore ai suoi bot come ha fatto Peter fa venire un sorriso gentile sul suo viso.

"Stavo pensando che potremmo lavorare per costruirti uno dei tuoi se vuoi." Tony ha dichiarato mentre camminava. "Dopo tutto ho costruito Dum-E qui quando ero un anno più giovane di te e Butterfingers quando avevo la tua età. U è arrivato poco dopo che Halloween come meccanismo di coping per la perdita di James, Lily e te.

"Mi piacerebbe." Nic rispose con un sorriso morbido mentre salutava i bot e ascoltava i loro dolci beeps e piagnistei. "Ho provato in passato con la spazzatura che Dudley aveva nella stanza che mi era stata data dopo che la mia lettera è arrivata ogni volta che ero rinchiuso, ma gli amici di Dudley l'hanno sempre trovata e Vernon l'ha distrutta."

"Beh, possiamo lavorare con questo e renderlo migliore e nessuno lo distruggerà qui. Come sapete Vernon, Petunia e Marge sono stati tutti arrestati da ieri mattina, bene pomeriggio a Londra. Quindi, nessuna preoccupazione per nessuno di loro. Oh, e Ripper è stato messo giù questa mattina presto per aver attaccato l'ufficiale e i registri di lui che ti ha aggredito.

"Amo i cani odio solo Marge. Ero così felice quando l'ho fatta saltare in aria come un palloncino gigante e così incazzata quando ho scoperto che il ministero aveva rimosso qualsiasi ricordo di ciò che le era successo. Non sarebbe stata così compiaciuta più tardi se non l'avessero fatto. E lei non sarebbe stata in grado di continuare la mamma cattiva bocca. Nic rispose mentre si avvicinava al tavolo che Peter di solito usava e vedeva i compiti di chimica graduati dimenticati che aveva lasciato l'ultima volta che era qui e voleva mostrare il suo punteggio perfetto, era stata una condizione per aiutare a lavorare su un guanto incasinato. "Chi è Peter Parker?" Nic era a disagio e preoccupato che il suo Papà non avrebbe avuto un motivo per godersi il tempo con lui se avesse avuto qualcun altro con cui lavorare nel suo laboratorio.

"Pete è il mio stagista che mi aiuta a volte qui. Frequenta Midtown e tu avrai la possibilità di incontrarlo domani. Ha 14 anni ma a livello geniale. In effetti, vuoi provare alcuni dei test che hanno per la scuola? Hai ancora un anno di istruzione pubblica prima di laurearti alla tua età. Tony chiese alla sua testa inclinata di lato guardando le espressioni che correvano sul viso di Nic.

Nic si strinse nelle spalle mentre guardava i compiti che erano rimasti sdraiati sul tavolo. Notò qualcosa in una delle equazioni e non potevi fare a meno di smirk. "Se questo è il test che un insegnante dà, e ottiene ancora la risposta giusta, deve essere piuttosto intelligente."

"Che cosa vuoi dire?" Tony ha chiesto di camminare e guardare oltre la spalla di Nic.

"Il professore incasinato l'equazione qui." Nic indicò un punto specifico sul foglio in cui abbastanza sicuro che ci fosse stato un errore nella domanda prima di loro, anche se l'esito della risposta sarebbe stato lo stesso che alcuni non sarebbero stati in grado di ottenerlo.

"eh, immagina che." Tony mormorò prima di tirare su alcuni dei test che dovevano essere un trasferimento senior alla Midtown School of Science and Technology. "Qui prova questi."

Nic guardò con una scrollata di spalle e decise perché no. Ha rapidamente attraversato i diversi test riempiendoli con una facilità che avrebbe rivaleggiato con quella di Tony che faceva il test, se non meglio. L'unica cosa su cui ha lottato è stata la storia americana, ma questo era comprensibile nella mente di Tony da quando era britannico, dopo tutto. Ci volle solo un'ora e mezza perché Nic finisse i test di livello senior che Tony aveva messo davanti a lui, e mentre non li associò, tutto ciò che fece segnare tra i più alti nei test su molti di loro. Non sarebbe un problema per Tony portare Nic a Midtown, ma questo aspetterebbe fino a dopo aver incontrato Peter, se i due andavano d'accordo, Allora Nic poteva cercare il ragazzo. Tony aveva lottato nel mese di conoscere il bambino nel non lasciarlo formare una relazione di tipo padre-figlio con il ragazzo perché non voleva mettere il suo dolore in quel tipo di situazione. Mentre Nic stava testando Tony gli chiese tranquillamente come sapesse cosa stava rispondendo, solo per essere detto che il suo ragazzo aveva continuato i suoi studi anche mentre era a Hogwarts attraverso un programma di posta che aveva creato con un vicino che in realtà lo trattava bene nonostante ciò che il Dursley aveva detto su di lui.

Dopo aver terminato i test Nic e Tony si sono trasferiti su un'altra scrivania, questa con display e strumenti più interattivi. Iniziarono a creare il robot che Nic avrebbe infine avuto come suo compagno mentre i test venivano classificati e JARVIS stava inviando le informazioni necessarie per inserire Nic nel programma se fosse stato deciso che avrebbe frequentato lì invece di andare a scuola a casa. JARVIS lavorò anche alla raccolta delle informazioni accademiche che Nic aveva compilato nel corso degli anni sotto un nome separato alla Stonewall High, dove era stato impostato per partecipare prima di entrare a Hogwarts. Il vicino che lo stava aiutando era un professore a Stonewall e così è stato in grado di aiutare il "giovane cugino del marito della sorella" a ottenere il lavoro di cui aveva bisogno mentre si occupava di un orribile caso di cancro infantile di cui non si parlava. Volevano aiutare il giovane a continuare la sua educazione per mantenere alto il suo spirito e impedirgli di arrendersi anche se non sapevano chi fosse il bambino, e avrebbe dato una scusa per il ritardo nel lavoro che tornava da loro a causa del tempo di viaggio di Edvige. Il professore era anche uno squib sconosciuto a Silente, Figg, e i Dursley sapevano così tanto della magia senza essere lasciati entrare nel segreto. Quando JARVIS ha tirato su i test che avevano dato a Nic è rimasto stupito nel vedere che gli avevano dato i suoi livelli A e continuavano oltre che dopo aver superato facilmente i livelli A, il che significa che stava già facendo un lavoro a livello universitario ed era stato da quando era al secondo anno in quel liceo. Anche con queste informazioni JARVIS ha ancora messo i punteggi e simili per i test di Midtown nei loro sistemi nel caso in cui Nic abbia deciso di continuare la High School prima di finire la sua università.

"Nic lo sapevi che ti stavano facendo i test di livello universitario?" Tony chiese guardando il suo ragazzo la cui testa era piegata su un nuovo circuito stampato che stava costruendo per il suo robot.

"Che stai parlando di Papà?" Nic ha chiesto senza alzare la testa.

"J, ho trovato il tuo kit di punteggi dei test. Hai superato i livelli a quando eri al secondo anno. Il lavoro che il tuo amico professore ti ha inviato è tutto il lavoro a livello universitario. Tony rispose con una risatina leggera, specialmente quando ciò fece saltare Nic abbastanza da darsi uno shock leggero, anche se come kitsune focalizzato alleggerito non gli fece molto. "L'università ha cercato il giovane genio che il professore ha trovato voler offrire al bambino una borsa di studio completa per finire le sue lauree lì. E 'stato a Oxford kiddo.

"Quel compiacimento figlio di puttana! Ecco perché il professor Radcliff sorrideva sempre come il gatto che ha preso il canarino e la crema quando mi ha visto fuori dalla casa del Dursley dopo il secondo anno. Nic dichiarò di scuotere la mano dalla leggera puntura dello shock prima di scuotere la testa con un sorriso. "Non che mi piacerebbe frequentare Oxford ora che so che sei il mio Papà. Ho sempre voluto andarmi dall'Inghilterra per andare a scuola e avevo sempre immaginato di andare alla Columbia o al MIT. Dovrei far sapere al professor Radcliff che mi sono trasferito negli Stati Uniti in modo che possa continuare a mandarmi il lavoro di classe però. Non mi dispiace davvero farlo.

** Ho trovato le informazioni di contatto per un professor Michael Radcliff del Surrey, Inghilterra Signore. Dovrei chiamarlo? ** JARVIS chiese dopo aver sentito il cognome del signore che stava aiutando Mini Boss.

"Mi suona bene." Tony chiese con le braccia incrociate mentre si appoggiava al tavolo accanto al suo ragazzo.

~*~Parla il professor Radcliff. ~*~ La voce accentata gallese ha superato la linea poco dopo che JARVIS ha fatto la chiamata. ~*~Posso chiedere chi sta chiamando? ~*~

"Hey Professore! Grazie per non avermi detto che mi hai fatto fare corsi di Oxford negli ultimi anni. Nic gridò con un sorriso sul viso.

~*~HARRY! Sei al sicuro? Come hai scoperto i corsi? Dove sei? Cos'è successo ai Dursley? Sono tornato a casa dai vicini tutti riuniti nei loro cortili per parlare di come erano stati arrestati anche quella stronza di una sorella che Ha Vernon. C'è qualcosa nel Profeta vero che Rita aveva scritto oggi? ~*~ Radcliff gridò sollievo chiaro nella sua voce a sentire la voce del giovane.

"Interessante un po ' di informazioni lì, Rita stava effettivamente dicendo la verità. Il mio nome non è Harry, era solo qualcosa che Fumbledore ha in mente per nascondere chi sono veramente. E tutto si lega alle altre domande. Nic ha dichiarato di tornare al circuito stampato e al computer in cui stava mettendo informazioni.

~*~Allora ti sei allontanato dai bastardi! Meraviglioso! Quindi il tuo nome è davvero Niceforo come ha detto Rita. Inoltre hai Stark nel tuo cognome, qualche relazione con il genio Tony Stark della Stark Industries? Se è così, spiegherebbe perché sei stato in grado di volare attraverso tutto il lavoro che ti abbiamo inviato e ciò che stavi studiando alla scuola "speciale". ~*~ Si potevano quasi sentire le righe delle citazioni intorno alla parola speciale quando stava cercando di non menzionare Hogwarts su una per quanto ne sapeva linea non sicura.

"A proposito di questo... si scopre che è il mio secondo padre e in piedi accanto a me in questo momento. È così che ho scoperto del lavoro di Oxford che mi hai mandato a proposito. La sua IA ha trovato le informazioni una volta che ho detto loro che stavo andando di nome Charles Piper. Comunque, quando mi stavi per dirmi che stavo studiando a livello universitario e cosa mi stavi facendo studiare a mia insaputa?"

~*~Stavo per farti sapere non appena hai finito in quel posto in modo da avere un posto dove scomparire. Vi avevo mandato lezioni di base per farle uscire di mezzo così come la matematica superiore, la chimica e la fisica con qualche ingegneria lanciata. Ho pensato che probabilmente avrei fatto un percorso ingegneristico a causa del tuo amore per il armeggiare. Quella tosaerba che hai riparato per me funziona ancora come un sogno e le mancate sono così riconoscenti per le riparazioni che hai fatto in cucina e lei ti trasmette il suo amore. ~*~

"Di' alla signora Mary che mi manca la sua cucina e lei, e che lei è la benvenuta per le correzioni. Dovrebbero durare fino a quando non è necessario sostituire tutto il resto. Nic disse con un dolce sorriso sul viso ai ricordi delle due persone in tutto il quartiere che ignoravano i Dursley e vedevano solo un ragazzino abusato perduto. Nic aveva detto loro di non segnalare le cose perché aveva causato problemi solo a chiunque prima di loro e Michael riconosceva i segni della magia sul ragazzo e sapeva chi fosse veramente, nell'idea che attraverso il bambino fosse Harry Potter, e voleva mantenere il bambino il più sicuro possibile in modo da chiedere il suo "aiuto" in casa il più spesso possibile per dargli un buon pasto e un posto dove riposare quando le cose erano le più difficili.  
~*~HARRY! Sei al sicuro? Come hai scoperto i corsi? Dove sei? Cos'è successo ai Dursley? Sono tornato a casa dai vicini tutti riuniti nei loro cortili per parlare di come erano stati arrestati anche quella stronza di una sorella che Ha Vernon. C'è qualcosa nel Profeta vero che Rita aveva scritto oggi? ~*~ Radcliff gridò sollievo chiaro nella sua voce a sentire la voce del giovane.

"Interessante un po ' di informazioni lì, Rita stava effettivamente dicendo la verità. Il mio nome non è Harry, era solo qualcosa che Fumbledore ha in mente per nascondere chi sono veramente. E tutto si lega alle altre domande. Nic ha dichiarato di tornare al circuito stampato e al computer in cui stava mettendo informazioni.

~*~Allora ti sei allontanato dai bastardi! Meraviglioso! Quindi il tuo nome è davvero Niceforo come ha detto Rita. Inoltre hai Stark nel tuo cognome, qualche relazione con il genio Tony Stark della Stark Industries? Se è così, spiegherebbe perché sei stato in grado di volare attraverso tutto il lavoro che ti abbiamo inviato e ciò che stavi studiando alla scuola "speciale". ~*~ Si potevano quasi sentire le righe delle citazioni intorno alla parola speciale quando stava cercando di non menzionare Hogwarts su una per quanto ne sapeva linea non sicura.

"A proposito di questo... si scopre che è il mio secondo padre e in piedi accanto a me in questo momento. È così che ho scoperto del lavoro di Oxford che mi hai mandato a proposito. La sua IA ha trovato le informazioni una volta che ho detto loro che stavo andando di nome Charles Piper. Comunque, quando mi stavi per dirmi che stavo studiando a livello universitario e cosa mi stavi facendo studiare a mia insaputa?"

~*~Stavo per farti sapere non appena hai finito in quel posto in modo da avere un posto dove scomparire. Vi avevo mandato lezioni di base per farle uscire di mezzo così come la matematica superiore, la chimica e la fisica con qualche ingegneria lanciata. Ho pensato che probabilmente avrei fatto un percorso ingegneristico a causa del tuo amore per il armeggiare. Quella tosaerba che hai riparato per me funziona ancora come un sogno e le mancate sono così riconoscenti per le riparazioni che hai fatto in cucina e lei ti trasmette il suo amore. ~*~

"Di' alla signora Mary che mi manca la sua cucina e lei, e che lei è la benvenuta per le correzioni. Dovrebbero durare fino a quando non è necessario sostituire tutto il resto. Nic disse con un dolce sorriso sul viso ai ricordi delle due persone in tutto il quartiere che ignoravano i Dursley e vedevano solo un ragazzino abusato perduto. Nic aveva detto loro di non segnalare le cose perché aveva causato problemi solo a chiunque prima di loro e Michael riconosceva i segni della magia sul ragazzo e sapeva chi fosse veramente, nell'idea che attraverso il bambino fosse Harry Potter, e voleva mantenere il bambino il più sicuro possibile in modo da chiedere il suo "aiuto" in casa il più spesso possibile per dargli un buon pasto e un posto dove riposare quando le cose erano le più difficili.

Mentre Nic stava parlando con l'uomo al telefono, Tony stava guardando più sullo sfondo della coppia e scoprì che il professore e la signora Michael Radcliff si erano trasferiti nell'area tre anni dopo che il piccolo Nic era stato messo su Privet Drive. Avevano vissuto al numero 8 e avevano iniziato a fare domande poco dopo quando Nic era stato un bambino nella seconda classe dell'anno due di Mary Radcliff alla St. Grogory's Primary School, era stata anche l'unica a non lasciare che Dudley bullizzasse il ragazzo lasciando Nic rimanere in classe a pranzo e fare il suo lavoro dandogli i veri voti in segreto e inviando quelli falsi al Dursley. Tony fu impressionato da ciò che JARVIS stava tirando su e sapeva che la maggior parte dei suggerimenti anonimi che la polizia aveva superato nel corso degli anni con prove fotografiche erano venuti dalla coppia anche se per il bene di Nic non avevano fatto altro che aver assistito a come gli altri erano scomparsi dopo aver fatto un rapporto o semplicemente dimenticato.

"Professor Radcliff, questo è Tony Stark. Vorrei ringraziarti per l'aiuto che hai dato a mio figlio nel corso degli anni. C'è qualcosa che posso fare per te e la tua meravigliosa moglie in cambio? Tony ha chiesto di tenere la sua persona pubblica sotto gli involucri per una volta e di essere solo un padre grato.

~*~Lei è il benvenuto dottor Stark, ma non l'abbiamo fatto per ottenere nulla in cambio. Abbiamo semplicemente fatto del nostro meglio per il ragazzo in una brutta situazione. ~*~ Il professor Radcliff rispose con una risatina leggera.

"Il tuo 25 ° anniversario di matrimonio non è in arrivo professore? La signora Mary ha sempre parlato di come avevi promesso di portarla negli Stati Uniti per questo e fare un tour negli Stati Uniti. Nic dichiarò ironicamente che il suo insegnante preferito e suo marito non avevano mai avuto i fondi per permettersi il viaggio con gli stipendi di due insegnanti, ma che aveva sempre promesso di soddisfare il suo desiderio di visitare gli stati una volta nella vita.

~*~Moccioso sfacciato...~*~ Il sorriso è stato chiaramente sentito in quella dichiarazione. ~*~Sì, arriverà tra un mese e l'ho offerto. Non possiamo permettercelo adesso perché i suoi trattamenti dovrebbero ricominciare da capo. ~*~

"Il suo cancro è tornato?" Nic sembrava così triste che strappò sul cuore di Tony.

~*~Abbiamo ricevuto la chiamata ieri dal dottore. È tornato e sta diffondendo il bambino. ~*~

"Ragione in più per venire negli Stati Uniti. Hanno alcuni dei migliori dottori oncologici in circolazione. Possiamo aiutarti a trovare un appuntamento e entrare. Nic aveva le lacrime che si formavano negli occhi.

~*~Ragazzo... non è sicura di voler combattere di nuovo. Si è diffuso molto di più attraverso il suo corpo rispetto all'ultima volta. Il dottore non è nemmeno sicuro che il trattamento sarebbe d'aiuto. ~*~

"Lei non può rinunciare! Portala negli stati, inizia con il viaggio che le hai sempre promesso, ma fai una delle fermate ai migliori centri di trattamento del cancro per ottenere una seconda opinione. Copriremo il costo.

"Ha ragione, copriremo i costi per il viaggio e le spese mediche. È il minimo che potessi fare per aiutare te e tua moglie, dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per mio figlio. Posso vedere quanto si preoccupa per voi due. Tony ha parlato come se potesse percepire l'esitazione dell'uomo dall'altra parte della linea telefonica.

~*~Va bene la farò per il viaggio, se non altro perché possa vedere che stai andando bene ragazzo. Forse puoi usare di nuovo gli occhi del tuo cucciolo su di lei per farla accettare di ottenere una seconda opinione. ~*~ Il sospiro pesante è stato chiaramente sentito attraverso la linea.

"Metteremo insieme il viaggio e ti invieremo le informazioni per i tuoi biglietti e l'orario dell'appuntamento con uno specialista del cancro." Tony ha dichiarato semplicemente di non voler fare molto di più. "Farò in modo che JARVIS ti invii le mie informazioni di contatto in modo che tu possa inviarmi dove hai sempre promesso che l'avrei portata, e possiamo pianificare il tuo viaggio intorno a questo."

~*~Suona bene dottor Stark. Grazie per il tuo aiuto e sono contento che Harry... Voglio dire, Niceforo è tornato con te. ~*~ Il professor Radcliff ha dichiarato semplicemente. ~*~Cercherò di parlare con te più tardi ragazzo essere al sicuro. ~*~

"Anche tu signore, la faremo combattere di nuovo. Basta farla arrivare qui. Nic rispose semplicemente combattendo le lacrime che volevano cadere.

Dopo la fine della telefonata Nic si asciugò semplicemente gli occhi e tornò a costruire il robot non volendo discutere di ciò che aveva imparato sui suoi insegnanti preferiti al di fuori di Hogwarts. Tony guardando l'espressione di Nic decise di distrarre il bambino e aiutarlo allo stesso tempo raccontando dei suoi fallimenti e incidenti quando costruì i suoi diversi robot e le sue tute iron man. Presto Nic tornò a sorridere e ridacchiare, e occasionalmente si scioccava quando si perdeva ridendo facendo ridere Tony di ciò che stava vedendo. Dopo aver trascorso quattro ore in laboratorio, furono chiamati a pranzo da JARVIS e finalmente scoprirono cosa aveva scritto Rita Skeeter su Nic quel giorno. Dopo di che andarono al The District e passarono il resto del pomeriggio a fare shopping per cose diverse, specialmente cose che Nic poteva usare intorno alle sale comuni e alla sua camera da letto, Tony stava progettando di costruire più posatoi per Hedwig in modo che non ne prendesse uno, ma finirono con più poster magici, un set di quidditch, cose per allevare un laboratorio di pozioni , un mucchio di nuovi libri che Nic non aveva ancora avuto la possibilità di leggere, così come la sorpresa di una creatura che non aveva permesso a Nic di lasciare il Negozio di Menagerie Animali senza di esso, fino ad arrampicarsi fuori dal suo recinto e seguirlo sulle sue gambe traballante.

"Stavo solo andando per topi per Hedwig!" Nic gridò, con la creatura coccolata tra le braccia e un grande arrossire che copriva le guance mentre guardava le forme ridenti di Remus, Sirius, Rhody e Tony.

"Solo tu cuccioli solo tu..." Remus ha dichiarato mentre scuote la testa ammette le sue ridacchia


	16. L'inizio di qualcosa di magico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Nic guardò il lettino che era seduto nell'angolo della sua stanza ancora stupito dal legame che si formava mentre cercava di ottenere dei topi vivi per Hedwig. Non si aspettava di lasciare l'edificio con una salamandra gelata a grandezza naturale, all'inizio gli altri pensavano che fosse un cucciolo di drago ma presto si resero conto che era qualcosa di completamente diverso. Sembrava che fosse un mix tra un drago di fuoco e una salamandra con la sua colorazione blu ghiacciata e le ali rare. Tony aveva avvisato Newt non appena erano tornati a casa dal loro viaggio di shopping che c'era qualcosa di cui doveva venire ad aiutare. C'era una piccola tempesta di neve isolata sopra la salamandra per tenerla abbastanza fredda da essere a suo agio. Attualmente dormiva sotto l'orologio di Nic mentre Hedwig si godeva i topi che aveva preso per lei e teneva anche d'occhio il giovane, anche se adulto era chiaro che non era molto vecchia. Nic stava andando attraverso i suoi libri cercando di trovare un buon nome per lei nello stesso modo in cui aveva scoperto il nome di Edvige quando le era stato regalato.

"Edvige cosa ne pensi del nome Gywneria? Significa neve bianca o benedetta in gallese. Nic chiese di guardare il suo primo familiare, dopo aver rinunciato ai suoi libri che aveva acceso il tablet e cercato nomi ghiacciati sul sito web behindthename.com. Ha ottenuto una scossa di testa ferma dal suo gufo intelligente; non era il nome giusto, così ha continuato a cercare per un po' . "Astrid, mia bella amata. Sapevi che il tuo nome caro Edvige significa battaglia, combattimento e guerra? Penso che si adatti al mio bellissimo gufo esuberato, perché so dall'anno scorso che combatterai e andrai in guerra per me. Nic ha detto di aver deciso di cercare il nome che aveva dato al suo bellissimo gufo delle nevi. Si chiese se ci fosse una ragione per cui aveva animali con connotazioni così ghiacciate e se fosse collegato in qualche modo ai suoi compagni.

"Nic, sei pronto a uscire da lì? Zio Newt arriverà presto per controllare il tuo nuovo piccolo. Abbiamo allestito un tresolo per la signorina Hedwig e un letto per il piccolo, con una vera tempesta di neve su di esso. Tony chiese mentre sbirciava nella stanza per guardare suo figlio sul tablet prima di cercare i nomi. "Hai capito un nome per la signorina?"

"Astrid... Significa dio bellissimo amato ed è derivato da vecchi elementi noreni. Ho pensato che adatto per lei è una signora molto bella. Nic dichiarò di essersi trasferito dove si trovava il persico di Edvige e il cuscino per Astrid. Prese la piccola salamandra gelida ibrida e poi lasciò che Edvige si arroccava sulla spalla per il trasferimento nella zona giorno. Si fermò in leggera sorpresa quando vide che tutti, anche quelli che venivano dall'Inghilterra con lui, erano riuniti nella zona giorno anche se Newt e Percy stavano appena entrando nella zona mentre emergeva. Ha avuto un leggero arrossire quando ha notato che Viktor era lì anche se non sapeva perché. "Ciao a tutti."

"Ehi Nic, abbiamo sentito che eri all'altezza del tuo solito male quando eri fuori oggi. Non ci hai portato con te per unirci, Siamo scioccati. Fred e George si scambiarono all'età con il loro discorso come al solito con grandi sorrisi sui loro volti.

"Non era di proposito e poco Astrid non mi avrebbe lasciato andare senza di lei. Quasi causato un problema al negozio anche seguendomi fuori dopo che ho ottenuto Hedwig i suoi topi. Nic rispose attaccando la lingua ai due mentre si dirigeva verso il tresto che era in posizione vicino alle grandi finestre dal pavimento al soffitto lasciando che Edvige guardasse il suo contenuto di cuori.

"Hai chiamato il suo Astrid?" Newt chiese mentre si avvicinava con attenzione in modo da non affollare i tre dal pesce persico gufo.

"Oh Nic, è perfetta per te e i tuoi compagni." Luna parlò da dove era arroccata sul retro di una sedia come Clint era su un'altra, i suoi piedi nudi per scelta questa volta invece che perché le sue scarpe venivano rubate. "So che il mio tesoro sarà perfetto per me e il mio, ho solo bisogno di andare al Distretto per prenderlo."

"Possiamo tornare indietro in pochi giorni se ti piace Luna-Moon." Nic rispose con un sorriso mentre guardava i suoi amici rilassarsi tra quelli che vivevano con suo padre.

Severo e Lucio stavano parlando con Bruce in un angolo, Phil e Clint stavano parlando con Bucky mentre Steve era avvolto intorno a lui ancora non volendo essere lontano dal suo compagno. Draco era in conversazione con i gemelli mentre Blaise leggeva un libro accanto a lui. Luna attirò Percy in una conversazione sulle diverse creature e incantesimi che aveva incontrato, la maggior parte dimentica che Luna era una Ravenclaw e che voleva sempre imparare. Theo stava parlando con Sam di quello che ci voleva per essere un soldato di para-salvataggio come era stato, stava cercando di prendere le distanze dal passato di suo padre il più possibile. Rhodey era in conversazione con Sirius e Remus su ciò che Tony aveva fatto in questi giorni di Hogwarts con Lily e James che si alzavano dalla loro cornice. Fleur e Gabrielle stavano parlando con Natasha su come essere una donna che non avrebbe preso nessuna stronzata da nessuno e su come proteggersi. Viktor stava solo guardando tutto, specialmente il suo piccolo compagno anche se non l'aveva ancora fatto sapere al ragazzo e si divertiva a vedere i sorrisi sui volti che avevano attraversato troppo. Bill era in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere per tutti, assicurandosi anche che i gemelli non facevano nulla al cibo.

"Ne hai trovato uno molto interessante, Nic." Newt gli disse che mentre guardava la creatura tra le braccia del suo figlioccio, tirò fuori con cura la bacchetta mentre guardava la coppia. "Posso eseguire alcune scansioni? Non ho mai visto uno come lei prima.

"Non l'ho trovata, mi ha trovato." Nic rispose tenendo vicino il suo nuovo familiare nel vedere la bacchetta prima che la mano di suo padre sulla sua spalla lo aiutasse a calmarsi. "Era determinata ad andare con me. La proprietaria ha detto di aver congelato le mani di chiunque altro avesse cercato di toccarla, figuriamoci di acquistarla, con uno speciale fuoco di ghiaccio. Crede che lei sia un mix di drake di fuoco e salamandra gelata.

"Oh, lei non è quello. È qualcosa di completamente diverso. Sei stato scelto da un Ice Wyvern; si pensava che fossero estinti. Mi chiedo come il proprietario del negozio abbia preso possesso di lei ..." Newt borbottò l'ultima parte a se stesso prima di scuotere la testa per rimettersi in ordine i suoi pensieri. "È molto simile in qualche modo con un drago di fuoco e una salamandra gelata, quindi è possibile che l'abbiano scambiato per qualcosa del genere come hanno detto. Ma è sicuramente una Wyvern. Crescerà grande come un mastino tibetano di dimensioni, quindi in questo momento non è altro che una neonata.

"Ho pensato che fosse giovane dai croons che ha dato, e le sue dimensioni, ma non mi ero reso conto che era così giovane. E 'sicuro per lei di essere lontano da sua madre? Nic chiese di tenere Astrid più vicino a se stesso come se potesse proteggerla meglio.

"Lei è perfettamente sicuro di essere lontano dai suoi genitori. Come ho detto lei è una neonata e questo è circa il momento in cui stanno iniziando a esplorare sempre più lontano dalle loro tane, sono nidiacei che non possono essere separati dai loro genitori senza problemi. Aggiungi a ciò che ti ha legato con la stesso fermezza di Hedwig e non c'è modo che tu ti stia liberando di lei ora. Newt rispose con un sorriso sul viso felice che il ragazzo fosse così preoccupato per la sua nuova familiarità che lo rese felice della decisione che era venuto la sera prima. "Ti piacerebbe diventare un apprendista di sorta per me? Mi piacerebbe avere qualcuno che posso insegnare uno contro uno su tutte le cose che ho imparato su creature ed esseri magici nel corso degli anni.

Nic lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati prima di voltare la testa al suo Papà non credendo a ciò che gli era stato offerto. Non sapeva come rispondere e non sapeva cosa dire in risposta, quindi ha iniziato solo a ficcarsi la testa il più velocemente possibile facendosi le vertigini nel processo e facendo sì che coloro che guardavano lasciassero uscire dolci risate. Viktor guardò tutto con un sorriso arricciando l'angolo delle labbra, sapeva che un giorno presto avrebbe dovuto iniziare a corteggiare il ragazzo, ma per ora si accontentava di lasciarlo recuperare. Nic tremò e cominciò a farsi prendere dal panico quando vide Clint ottenere di nuovo un tocco di testa dall'angolo dell'occhio e i gemelli divennero rigidi prima di correre al suo fianco e aiutarlo a calmarsi.

"Nic, va bene... sei al sicuro... tuo padre è proprio qui... la sua mano è sulla tua spalla... siamo qui..." Fred e George fecero il loro doppio discorso senza toccare Nic ma in piedi in pose protettive di fronte a lui. Lo avevano fatto molte volte durante i loro anni di Hogwarts, quando Nic era stato con loro.

Newt girò e tenne d'occhio tutto ciò che accadeva intorno alla stanza, notò Clint arrivare fino a strofinare la parte posteriore della testa e collegava due e due insieme per capire cosa fosse successo per causare l'attacco di panico che si stava calmando dietro di lui.

"Siete tutti idioti!" Sussurrò urlando mentre si allontanava da Nic per non sopraffarlo di più. "Non vedi che è stato ferito e diffidoso? Schiaffeggiare qualcuno di fronte a una persona che è stata ferita come se fosse è inaccettabile! Non va mai bene..."

Percy si avvicinò accanto al marito e mise una mano calmante sulla spalla, tenendo d'occhio il gruppo prima di loro e aggiungendo un altro strato di protezione prima del giovane con cui suo marito era così preso. Luna si è spostata davanti a loro e ha messo una mano rilassante sul retro di entrambi i gemelli, la tensione sembrava sanguinare fuori di loro al tatto, ma erano ancora consapevoli di tutto ciò che stava succedendo intorno a loro.

"Hey Foxy-boy", ha iniziato Luna a parlare con il suo solito metodo arioso. "I Nargles sono aggressivi oggi e insendo degli altri..." Ha continuato a lenire le battute sulle sue creature e a chiedersi come avrebbero interagito con il gruppo che le circondava. Attirò la sua attenzione su Astrid ed Edvige che erano volati alla sua spalla libera per nuzzle ai suoi capelli. "Vuoi insegnarmi la tua speciale ricetta di biscotti in modo che possiamo goderne più tardi? So che cuocere ti aiuta a calmarti ..."

"Sembra fantastico Luna-Luna." Nic sussurrò ancora tenendo d'occhio tutti coloro che lo circondavano, ma non in grado di tenere il piccolo sorriso quando vide il modo in cui Newt Graves-Scamander sussurrava strappando a tutti un nuovo buco del culo per come si erano comportati e dando loro consigli per evitare di farlo di nuovo. Clint e Phil sembravano particolarmente timidi perché non avevano pensato a come sarebbe stato per qualcuno che era stato abusato vedere qualcun altro essere schiaffeggiato anche scherzosamente.

"Cottura al forno? Hey J, abbiamo le cose necessarie per la cottura fornita? Tony si è a cuore sapendo che Lily era stata una fantastica fornaio e mancava molto alcune delle sue ricette.

** No, signore, non lo facciamo, ma posso ordinare alcune cose consegnate a breve in modo che possiamo essere. ** JARVIS parlò facendo sì che tutti si rivolgesse a guardare il gruppo che si chiedeva di cosa si trattasse.

"Kit fai sapere a JARVIS di cosa hai bisogno per cuocere il contenuto dei tuoi cuori." Tony dichiarò di avvolgere Nic in un abbraccio ed essere grato per l'unico braccio che venne ad abbracciarlo, l'altro stava ancora aggrappandosi ad Astrid.

"Andiamo su Nic, andiamo in cucina e vediamo di cosa abbiamo bisogno." Luna afferrò la mano di Nic non appena fu rilasciato dall'abbraccio e lo tirò ancora tenendo Astrid in cucina rimbalzando mentre andava con i gemelli che scuotevano la testa di divertimento dietro di lei.

"Hai intenzione di fare la tua morte con biscotti al cioccolato ... O i Brownies sovraccarichi..." Fred e George chiamarono mentre seguivano nominando sempre più cose che Nic aveva fatto per loro nel corso degli anni. Tutti nella stanza si sono rilassati un po 'quando hanno sentito la risatina leggera che Nic ha rilasciato ascoltando la moltitudine di richieste.

"Posso creare alcuni Overload Brownies ma nessun Bertie Botts in loro questa volta ragazzi che hanno rovinato l'ultimo lotto. La farò scegliere a Papà le caramelle che ci andranno questa volta. Non so cosa stavo pensando di lasciare che voi due scegliete l'ultima volta..." Nic rispose scuotendo la testa con affetto al ricordo del viso di Ron quando aveva preso un morso di un brownie sovraccarico con alcuni Bertie Botts mescolati nel mezzo con una moltitudine di altre caramelle e ne aveva uno con sapore di verme terrestre. Nic potrebbe aver fatto in modo che il peggio dei fagioli fosse all'esterno dove Ron piaceva prendere da quando non ha mai chiesto di averne uno e di solito ha deriso un'intera padella che era pensata per tutti. "Penso che farò anche un po 'di mirtillo arancione e muffin di mirtilli per colazione domani." Mormorò a se stesso mentre guardava attraverso ciò che era fornito in cucina e poi iniziò a scrivere una lista quando JARVIS accese una sezione di contatore che era disponibile a scrivere le liste in modo che le cose potessero essere ordinate immediatamente. "Forse alcune focaccine al cioccolato bianco al lampone ... alcuni biscotti tripli al cioccolato ..." Ha continuato a elencare una moltitudine di cose da fare e ha ordinato tutti gli ingredienti che non erano già in cucina più le ciotole, le padelle, le teglia e gli utensili necessari per creare tutto.

Il gruppo nella zona giorno guardava con gli occhi spalancati mentre elencava le diverse cose che stava progettando di fare nel tempo, poco sapevano che era in piedi nella sua cucina da sogno con la sua cucina di dimensioni industriali, un enorme spazio sul bancone, una grande combinazione di stufe da forno, oltre a forni a parete e frigorifero industriale per contenere tutto. Sapeva che avrebbe cotto molto in quest'area forse ne avrebbe persino mandato alcuni al professor McGonagall e si è assicurato di aggiungere cose alla lista per fare un grande lotto di biscotti allo zenzero.

"Cosa sono i brownies sovraccarico e perché ho bisogno di scegliere caramelle per questo?" Tony chiese mentre seguiva il gruppo in cucina e notò che Nic era assente muovendosi mente attraverso la cucina imparando il suo lay out e dove tutto era conservato, sorrise alla "Dispensa dei sogni Holy FUCK!", sentì quando JARVIS indicò la grande passeggiata nella dispensa che riforniva tutti i prodotti essiccati e in scatola per la cucina e aveva un ascensore solo per rifornimenti nella parte posteriore dietro un falso muro , poteva essere aperto solo da JARVIS e poteva solo prendere rifornimenti e bot senza umani.

"Oh! Overload Brownies sono chiamati così perché li sovraccarica con ancora più zucchero di quanto la maggior parte potrebbe pensare possibile. Nostra madre si è rifiutata di lasciarci avere un po 'dopo la prima volta a causa della corsa all'iper-zucchero che è successa quando abbiamo mangiato accidentalmente l'intera padella. Ha uno strato di brownie sul fondo, quindi uno strato di caramelle e talvolta pretzel diversi, quindi un altro strato di brownies sormontato da caramello ganache al cioccolato fondente e sale marino. Fred spiegò mentre George seguiva Luna e Nic nell'esplorare le cose. "Può essere qualsiasi caramella che reggerebbe alla cottura ci ha detto e ci ha permesso di scegliere una volta a scuola. Mi sono ancora messo nei guai perché Ron era un maiale avido e ha deriso l'intera padella. Per questo Nic ne ha fatti altri due lotti uno ci ha permesso di scegliere di nuovo alcune caramelle sapendo dei nostri scherzi e così. L'abbiamo aiutato a mettere Bertie Botts e l'ha lasciato dove Ron l'avrebbe portato senza chiedere di nuovo cosa sarebbe successo. È stata una reazione divertente. Non ha mai rubato i prodotti da forno dopo..." Fred finì di guardare verso gli altri in cucina e notò che Bill aveva un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso per aver sentito come avevano fatto il pranked Ron, ebbe solo un crono da lui prima che Fred si girasse per sorridere dolcemente a Luna mentre usciva trascinando un grande sacchetto di farina in cucina per Nic.

"Nic è in estasi per la cucina e dispensa Dr. Stark." Luna ha dichiarato dolcemente con il suo aspetto leggermente spacy ancora sul suo viso, perché cambiare il modo in cui incontra le persone se la aiuta a vedere di chi ci si può fidare e così via.

"Sono contento che la signorina Lovegood." Tony rispose altrettanto dolcemente e si spostò nella lista che Nic aveva creato aggiungendo le sue caramelle preferite che pensava sarebbero andate bene nella mostruosità dei brownies descritti dai gemelli. Ha aggiunto le tazze di burro M&Ms, Pretzels, Rollo's e Reese Peanut alla lista.

~*~*~*~ Sala Grande di Hogwarts ~*~*~*~

Silente aveva chiesto a tutti i professori che erano ancora a scuola di venire a fare colazione nella Sala Grande quella mattina in modo che potessero discutere del prossimo mandato scolastico e di tutto ciò che sarebbe successo. Aveva piani che aveva bisogno di perfezionare e aveva bisogno di sapere chi Minerva aveva intenzione di mettere nelle posizioni che aveva riservato agli altri in modo da poter fare le mosse necessarie per sbarazzarsi di loro in pochi tempi.

Tutti i professori che erano ancora a scuola si incontravano nel corridoio fuori dalla grande sala stessa e semplicemente annuivano l'uno con l'altro, si guardavano le spalle l'un l'altro e si assicuravano che non provava di nuovo nulla con loro e causava problemi alla scuola. Minerva in particolare aveva un sorriso compiaciuto che cercava di incrociarsi le labbra mentre pensava a cosa sarebbe successo quando entrarono e si trasferirono alla porta per fare proprio questo.

Con l'aiuto di Jocosa, Minerva aveva trovato e sbloccato i ritratti dei fondatori all'interno della Sala Come and Go. Erano stati furiosi quando li ha riempiti di tutto ciò che era successo da quando erano stati nascosti, avete indovinato, Silente quando era stato solo un professore di possesso. Jocosa quando scoprì cosa aveva fatto l'uomo che stava spiando ai papà e alle zie che era furiosa. Niente come una femmina di Slytherin disprezzata, Jocosa aveva ottenuto con l'aiuto degli altri ritratti gli elfi della casa per entrare effettivamente nella stanza Come-and-Go e rimuovere i ritratti per pulirli e quando era il momento giusto rivelarli a tutti nella Grande Sala dove avrebbero dovuto essere appesi dietro il tavolo del Professore, un altro preside li aveva spostati dalla Grande Sala e nelle sale comuni anni fa in modo che la Grande Sala non sarebbe sempre stata affollati di studenti che parlavano con i Fondatori quando non erano a lezione. Gli elfi della Casa li avevano riposizionati nei loro punti originali nella Grande Sala e applicavano il loro speciale fascino attaccare il che significa che non sarebbero tornati presto. Avevano anche applicato il loro incantesimo speciale che lo rendeva in modo che solo un elfo della casa potesse congelare il ritratto. Minerva aveva chiesto, su suggerimento della sua utile fonte, che Rita partecipasse oggi alla colazione come passeggero nascosto. Rita era nascosta nei riccioli del panino di Minerva fino a quando non raggiunsero il tavolo principale e poi si trasferì al trono come una sedia che Silente aveva in atto. Mentre tutti mangiavano la loro colazione e ascoltavano uno dei lunghi scontenti di Silente per ottenere "Harry" di nuovo e sotto il suo controllo, aspettavano l'opportunità di andarsene. Quando i gufi iniziarono ad arrivare con le loro consegne, incluse alcune delle cose che avevano ordinato per le loro classi, e il Profeta sapevano che le cose sarebbero state interessanti.

Silente aprì il suo giornale con il suo stile normale, ma quasi istantaneamente impallidì e cominciò a balbettare mentre leggeva l'articolo che chiedeva se fosse sicuro di avere nella sua posizione prima di gettare la carta sotto disgusto e sputare su come avrebbe avuto una parola con quell'"hack di un giornalista" Skeeter per aver persino osato chiedersi se avrebbe dovuto avere la sua posizione. Si dimenticò dov'era e chi c'era intorno a lui mentre iniziava a sputare: "È grazie a me che le cose sono al sicuro e Voldemort è morto! Harry non sarebbe mai stato in grado di finirlo se non avessi pianificato le cose come ho fatto io. Devo prendere di nuovo quel moccioso ingrato e piagnucoloso sotto il mio controllo. Farò uscita il Dursley come sempre e poi lo rimetterò in quelle manette... una volta che ho il ragazzo alla mia mercé di nuovo farò in modo che non può mai parlare contro di me.

"ALBUS SILENTE! COME OSI! Minerva gridò mentre leggeva il giornale e poi sentì il suo complotto incapace di aiutarlo, lo schiaffeggiò con piena forza nella sua rabbia senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di disegnare la sua bacchetta per paura di ciò che la sua rabbia avrebbe causato. "Mimbsy ora!" Chiamò alla testa Hogwarts House-elfo.

“Albus Dumbledore it is by our authority as the founders of this institution that we hear by remove you from the power of Headmaster. Your hold over my phoenix has been broken and all heirlooms of our houses have been returned to where and whom they belong to.” Godric Gryffindor spoke up from his portrait looking as regal as ever.

“You have abused the students, staff, and faculty for too long in your search for power and glory. And don’t bother with your greater good bullshit either. We know that you created that line for Gellert Grindelwald and tried to take over the Mundane world with him using it.” Salazar Slytherin sneered at the puffed-up old man.

“We have heard the reports of the portraits, house-elves, as well as Hogwarts herself. Your tyranny will end today within Her Hallowed Halls. No longer will you control students leading to the death of another. No longer will the secret of how you lead Tom Riddle into the killing of Myrtle Warren through deceit and compulsions be kept silent within these walls.” Rowena Ravenclaw said with a regal air as she looked down her nose at the man. All the House-elves and the ghosts within the castle appeared before them and seemed to stand taller and seem clearer when this was said, Myrtle let out a breath of relief and faded passing on into the afterlife finally as the truth was finally being known for she had seen Dumbledore behind Tom just as she had seen the Basilisks eyes.

“Because of your miss handling of the wards you have placed hundreds of bless children in danger. Because of actions we took before our deaths the wards have been restored to their best and you will no longer be able to leech power from them for your demented schemes.” Helga Hufflepuff spoke with her hands on her hips as an angry mother would. The castle began glowing and cleaning before everyone’s eyes as they saw the affect that Dumbledore had on the wards and the affect it had on the castle fade before them.

“We here by cast you from the position of Headmaster and have your name struck from the Castles records. Never will your portrait line Her walls nor will your ghost be welcome in her halls. You have until the end of the day to remove yourself and only your personal items from these halls. So, we Say So Mote it BE!” All four spoke at once and the other professors felt as if they Castle was speaking the words with them. They watched in amazement as the bond of Headmaster to the School was shattered visibly before their eyes. They had not expected this to happen when they had come to breakfast at the orders of Dumbledore.

“HOW DARE YOU! I am the best thing that ever happened to this school! If it weren’t for me no one would attend here still! I am the Headmaster! I will not be removed!” Albus shouted trying to gather enough to fire a curse at the portraits but felt the strain of not being connected to the wards any longer, he didn’t realize that a lot of the leeches he had attached to people had been broken already and that was another reason for his lack of energy and magic lately he just shrugged it off as exhaustion. “You will rue the day you crossed me! Just as Gellert did!” With that he stormed from the Great Hall toward his office which would not open for him as it normally did. “Jelly Worms” He growled out before storming toward the stairs only for it not to open still. “Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus*,” He finally snapped out the original password to the Headmaster’s office before he had begun tampering with things.

"Mimbsy, per favore assicurati che prenda solo ciò che dovrebbe e che se ne vada come dovrebbe. Non devi più obbedirgli tutti voi perché non controlla più la scuola, quindi non c'è il vostro padrone. Rowena disse agli elfi della casa che erano ancora riuniti nella grande sala, guardò mentre tutti si inchinavano ai quattro fondatori e poi spuntarono via per continuare i loro doveri.

"Professori abbiamo parlato e riteniamo che Filius Flitwick dovrebbe essere il prossimo preside, mentre Minerva rimane vice per sua scelta e dovrebbe essere nominato un nuovo capo del Grifondoro. Queste posizioni non dovevano mai essere tenute allo stesso tempo. Godric dichiarò di guardare oltre il resto che erano nella sala.

"Inoltre dovrai trovare assistenti professori per tutti voi e vogliamo riportare in silenzio alcune delle classi che abbiamo scoperto il vecchio pazzo rimosso. La signorina Skeeter si può rivelare te stesso. Salazar dichiarò mentre concentrava la sua attenzione sullo scarabeo sul retro della sedia che era tornato al suo aspetto normale quando Silente fu rimosso dal potere.

"Sir Filch, la sua magia tornerà da lei nei prossimi giorni per non sopraffare il suo sistema. Silente aveva messo uno scarico su di te in modo che la tua magia avrebbe nutrito la scuola e a sua volta nutrito la sua. Helga guardò gentilmente verso il vecchio custode prima di voltare un occhio scaltro ad Hagrid. "Signor Hagrid, la sua vera storia verrà fuori nei prossimi giorni. Perché è stato Silente a dire al signor Riddle di farle rimuovere dalla nostra scuola. Anche se abbiamo problemi con le bestie che porti dentro, nessuno dei bambini qui è mezzo gigante come te e quindi molti di loro sono molto pericolosi per i bambini. Ti consigliamo di tornare alla tua posizione di contabilità come qualcuno che ha una padronanza nella posizione di COMC dovrebbe essere quello che insegna. Lei è un uomo buono, signor Hagrid, deve solo imparare a pensare senza l'influenza degli incantesimi di Silente. Vai ai Goblin e fai in modo che eseguano una pulizia per favore.

Rita si era rivelata quando le era stato chiesto di dare solo una piccola ondata di riconoscimento agli altri nella stanza e ai ritratti prima di tirare fuori un pezzo di pergamena e una battuta regolare e cominciò a scrivere tutto ciò che era accaduto oggi nella Grande Sala. Questo sarebbe un altro grande scoop e aveva così tanto anche per altri articoli. Guardò sotto shock con il resto della stanza mentre le versioni ritratti di Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin si muovevano in un dipinto e si abbracciavano e una giovane donna che si era mostrata durante il periodo di Helga rivolgendosi ad Hagrid.

"Lord Slytherin, sarei forse in grado di intervistare voi quattro ad un certo punto? Ci sono così tante informazioni contrastanti là fuori su tutti voi e sul vostro passato. Rita ha chiesto rispettosamente che nessuno avrebbe potuto rinunciare a questa storia di una vita.

"Il mio legato e vorrei rispondere volentieri alle vostre domande in un altro momento. Per prima cosa facciamo passare lo scandalo con Silente. Tippsy... potresti per favore raccogliere le informazioni che hai su Silente che è memorizzato nella camera di Rowena? Salazar dichiarò prima di rivolgersi a uno degli elfi della casa più alti della stanza che nessun altro avesse mai visto prima. "Tippsy è il nostro maestro spia dai giorni in cui abbiamo ancora vagato per le sale. È legato a Hogwarts stessa e finché il castello sorgerà, anche due pietre, rimarrà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni -  
> Latino  
> Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus - Mai solleticare un drago addormentato


	17. Sognando un sogno...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Due giorni dopo aver presentato Nic nella straordinaria cucina, Tony alzò lo sguardo dal lavoro che stava facendo su uno dei suoi StarkPad mentre vedeva suo figlio entrare nella stanza sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano mentre l'altra portava il piccolo Astrid. Era rimasto scioccato quando Nic uscì dal negozio di animali portando il piccolo, ma scoprire che era un raro tipo di creatura che non si vedeva quasi più lo rese ancora più stupito di quanto fosse meraviglioso e unico suo figlio. Era anche molto adorabile nel suo stato di sonno muscoloso appena sveglio mentre passava automaticamente alla caffettiera e all'oro liquido che conteneva. Nic ha fatto un sospiro felice dopo il suo primo sorso della bevanda lasciando gli occhi un po 'vicini in beatitudine. Dopo tutto erano solo le 5:30 del mattino e oltre a Tony e Steve, che erano appena partiti per la sua corsa mattutina, nessun altro era nemmeno sveglio.

**Signore, c'è un gufo con l'ultimo Profeta Quotidiano in attesa alla finestra. ** JARVIS parlò prima di far entrare il gufo e far saltare Nic mentre si rendeva conto che non era solo nella stanza.

"Grazie J." Tony rispose con un sorriso verso suo figlio mentre pagava il gufo e prese il giornale, aveva iniziato a iscriversi dopo l'ultimo articolo che era stato scritto su Nic, con l'approvazione di Nic per la sua scritta. "Scansiona la carta e vedi se c'è qualcosa di interessante."

**Potresti essere interessato all'articolo della signora Skeeter sulla prima pagina Sir. **JARVIS rispose dopo aver fatto la scansione e poi tirò su il giornale sullo schermo olografico di fronte a Tony.

 ** _Caos a Hogwarts!_**  
_Di , Rita Skeeter_

_Miei cari lettori ho alcune notizie incredibili e spaventose da condividere con voi oggi! Sono stata invitata dalla vice preside Minerva McGonagall a visitare Hogwarts in segreto per vedere un evento straordinario. Ciò che non era previsto era che io ci fosse quando è arrivato il mio ultimo articolo e la ricaduta che è successa con quello._

_Signore e signori, miei cari amici... Albus Silente è stato licenziato! Ha gettato un attacco di proporzioni epiche dopo aver letto il mio articolo. Gridando minacce contro di me e niceforo che insiste ancora nel chiamare Harry. Ha minacciato di rimandarlo da sua zia e suo zio per essere sotto controllo, fino a minacciare di farli uscire di prigione. Perché sono in prigione, in primo luogo? Al momento non lo sappiamo, ma daremo seguito. La reazione delle minacce e dei capricci che Albus Silente lanciò terminò quando il professor McGonagall schiaffeggiò l'ormai ex preside in faccia chiamandolo per le sue orribili azioni e comportamenti. In seguito mi ha dato una copia di un rapporto di pulizia che aveva ricevuto da Gringotts insieme a tutti gli altri professori e alla strega medi Madame Pomfrey. Tra tutti i professori c'erano stati oltre 250 amuleti di memoria, oltre a sanguisughe magiche e costrizioni, tra cui l'obbligo di ignorare l'abuso degli studenti e il bullismo estremo in tutta la scuola. La mia raccomandazione caro lettori è quella di arrivare a Gringotts e chiedere una pulizia, stanno offrendo un affare di soli 2 galloni a persona perché la pulizia accada, aiuteranno anche a segnalare qualsiasi manomissione al DMLE._

_Ora vi state chiedendo come Albus Silente è stato licenziato quando di solito ci vogliono il consiglio e i quattro capi di casa per avere un voto unanime per rimuovere una posizione di possesso. Con questo veniamo alla vera ragione della mia presenza a scuola quel giorno. La vice preside Minerva McGonagall ha trovato i quattro ritratti dei fondatori e li ha restituiti al loro legittimo posto dietro il tavolo della testa nella Grande Sala della Scuola. Con il ritorno al loro luogo furono in grado di riconnettersi con i reparti scolastici, che si scopre che Silente aveva alterato nel corso degli anni, e con il Castello stesso. Da lì usarono il loro potere collettivo per rimuovere Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente dalla sua posizione di Preside e lo bandì dal terreno. È una trascrizione che ho estratto dalla mia memoria dell'evento di ciò che hanno detto e di come è successo:_

"Albus Silente è dalla nostra autorità come fondatori di questa istituzione che sentiamo rimuovendoti dal potere di Preside. La tua presa sulla mia fenice è stata rotta e tutti i cimeli delle nostre case sono stati restituiti dove e a chi appartengono. Godric Grifondoro parlò dal suo ritratto guardando più regale che mai.

"Hai abusato degli studenti, del personale e della facoltà per troppo tempo nella tua ricerca di potere e gloria. E non preoccuparti nemmeno delle tue più grandi stronzate. Sappiamo che hai creato quella linea per Gellert Grindelwald e hai cercato di prendere il controllo del mondo mundane con lui usandola. Salazar Slytherin starnutì al vecchio gonfio.

"Abbiamo sentito i rapporti dei ritratti, degli elfi della casa e della stessa Hogwarts. La tua tirannia finirà oggi all'interno delle Sue Sale Santificate. Non controllarete più gli studenti che portano alla morte di un altro. Non sarà più il segreto di come conduci Tom Riddle nell'uccisione di Myrtle Warren attraverso l'inganno e le costrizioni saranno taciuto all'interno di queste mura. Rowena Ravenclaw ha detto con aria regale mentre guardava il naso verso l'uomo.

"A causa della tua miss gestione dei reparti hai messo centinaia di bambini benedire in pericolo. A causa delle azioni che abbiamo fatto prima della nostra morte, i reparti sono stati ripristinati al meglio e non sarai più in grado di farle stridulare il potere per i tuoi schemi demente. Helga Hufflepuff parlò con le mani sui fianchi come farebbe una madre arrabbiata.

"Noi qui ti gettiamo dalla posizione di Preside e facciamo in modo che il tuo nome sia cancellato dai registri dei Castelli. Il tuo ritratto non farà mai la sua linea di ritratto Le sue pareti né il tuo fantasma sarà il benvenuto nelle sue sale. Hai tempo fino alla fine della giornata per rimuovere te stesso e solo i tuoi oggetti personali da queste sale. Quindi, diciamo così Mote it BE! Tutti e quattro parlarono contemporaneamente e gli altri professori si sentirono come se Castle stesse parlando le parole con loro.

_È così che è successo ai miei cari lettori! Insieme agli altri guardai con stupore mentre il castello sembrava essere riportato alla sua gloria originale. Myrtle Warren, il fantasma babbano che perseguitava il bagno delle ragazze ed era conosciuto dalla maggior parte della scuola come Moaning Myrtle è stato visto come in pace, e da allora è passata all'altro regno. Anche il professor Binns, che tutti conoscono, ha insegnato delle guerre goblin e nient'altro da quando è diventato un fantasma sembrava tirare un sospiro di sollievo e anche trasmesso. I Fondatori hanno rimosso Hagrid dalla lista dei professori affermando che sarebbe meglio che qualcuno con un master in materia fosse l'insegnante invece di qualcuno che è stato espulso. Hanno anche promesso che la verità sarebbe uscita su ciò che era accaduto tra lui e Tom Riddle Jr. con le costrizioni di Albus Silente. Hanno anche dichiarato che il Custode Argus Filch gli farà lentamente ripristinare la sua magia invece di essere prosciugato nel castello e poi in Silente! Hanno nominato Ravenclaw Head House e Charms Master Professor Flitwick come nuovo Preside della Scuola, mantenendo Minerva come vice e affermando che qualcun altro dovrà essere scelto per essere il capo di Grifondoro poiché le due posizioni di vice e capo di casa non avrebbero mai dovuto essere detenute dalla stessa persona. Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor si abbracciarono e una giovane donna che sembrava un mix perfetto tra i due, abbinando bande di legame intorno alla parte superiore delle braccia erano evidenti mentre guardavano tutti. Mi hanno concesso il permesso di tornare più tardi a scuola e intervistarli per ottenere la verità sulla loro storia, ma me l'hanno dato prima che me ne andassi, non c'è mai stata una grande discussione sul diritto per i nati babbani o come li chiamavano studenti nati Mundane per studiare a scuola. La loro argomentazione era come gestire affettivamente la scuola e cercare la figlia rubata allo stesso tempo. Godric voleva rimanere e fare ricerche attraverso esploratori magici mentre Salazar voleva uscire e cercare di persona. Ne avrei di più in un altro momento. Per ora, sto cercando cose che sono state menzionate e scavando per ottenere risposte alla verità sulla relazione di Silente con Gellert Grindelwald e su ciò che è realmente accaduto mentre Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. era uno studente all'interno delle sale di Hogwarts e dopo. Restate sintonizzati cari lettori ci sarà molto altro a venire._

Durante la lettura dell'articolo sia Nic che Tony fecero uno sputo sul fatto che Silente non solo era stato licenziato, ma una cagna schiaffeggiata dal professor McGonagall. Avrebbero voluto essere una mosca sul muro per quell'esperienza. Nic si voltò e raccolse un contenitore dei biscotti allo zenzero che aveva fatto il giorno prima per il professore, ma non era ancora uscito decidendo di chiamare Dobby e farli consegnare alla donna come ringraziamento per il successo e per averlo in piedi. Tony guardò Nic mentre finiva di leggere chiedendosi cosa stesse succedendo alla testa del suo ragazzo all'epoca, ma avendo anche appreso nei giorni scorsi che avrebbe detto solo quando si era sentito a suo agio, Nic era in quel modo lo stesso di lui e come riconosciuto come dopo tutto.

Rhodey entrò in cucina per vedere l'articolo ancora appeso su uno degli schermi dell'Ologramma e fece una rapida lettura, era contento di non aver ancora preso un caffè nel punto in cui lesse di McGonagall e poi dello stupore di Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin essendo stato legato. Guardò gli altri nella stanza e sembrava che mentre Tony fosse sorpreso da alcune cose che Nic non era.

"Allora, Kid cosa hai intenzione di fare oggi?" Rhodey chiese mentre si avvicinava alla caffettiera, riempiendo le altre due tazze mentre riempiva le sue.

"Probabilmente più cottura per un po ', quindi portare Luna al distretto in modo che possa acquisire il suo familiare. Anche dirigersi verso il ramo Gringotts qui e assicurarsi che le cose andranno liscio. Sto pensando di fargli prendere i soldi da uno dei miei conti minori per quelli che non hanno i 2 galloni menzionati per aiutare con la pulizia. So che il signor Weasley ne ha bisogno dopo quello che è stato trovato sui gemelli, Bill e Charlie. Nic rispose coccolandosi con Astrid e combattendo l'impulso di iniziare a fare colazione per chiunque, mentre amava cuocere con passione, cucinare era solo qualcosa che a volte gli piaceva e che era soprattutto quando altri lo apprezzavano.

Il Dursley lo aveva costretto a imparare a cucinare e cucinare bene, ma disprezzava il lavoro perché trovavano sempre qualcosa di sbagliato in ciò che aveva fatto anche quando era perfetto per gli standard di chiunque altro. Il giorno prima che cercasse di fare una colazione abbastanza grande per tutti e non ne mangiasse mai da solo, suo padre intervenne con l'aiuto di Remus e Sirius e fece sedere Nic mentre finivano e mangiavano davvero qualcosa. Fu a causa di ieri che Tony, Sirius e Remus parlarono tutti con Nic che non aveva né fatto colazione per nessuno, ma se stesso se avesse fame. Tutti a turno preparavano i pasti alla Torre e non si aspettavano che Nic lo facesse a meno che non volesse, molte volte hanno ordinato perché mentre erano tutti supereroi che vivevano qui, non tutti erano grandi cuochi. Nic aveva annuito ma sapeva che sarebbe stata una dura abitudine rompere come stava vivendo questa mattina svegliandosi il prima possibile ed uscendo prima di ricordare le regole che erano state stabilite per lui, qualcosa che Tony aveva finalmente deciso dopo che Nic aveva cercato di fare la cena anche per tutti. Non gli era permesso cucinare i pasti a meno che non fosse per aiutare qualcuno a farlo e voleva farlo. Tony ha dovuto ammettere anche a se stesso di aver cercato modi per aiutare i bambini gravemente abusati e mentre alcuni sembravano come se dovesse essere un gioco da ragazzi è stato con l'aiuto di Severo che ha capito che il modo migliore era dichiarare semplici regole che non danneggeranno il bambino e essere solo un orecchio di ascolto per ora facendogli sapere che era amato e supportato in tutto ciò che stava andando Attraverso. Tony lasciò che i suoi pensieri tornavano al giorno prima e quando suo figlio incontrò il ragazzo che aveva guidato era un'esperienza che non molti avrebbero presto dimenticato.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Nic entrò nel laboratorio che Tony stava per aver appena tolto l'ultimo lotto di muffin ai mirtilli dal forno e decise di sorprendere l'uomo con alcuni del primo lotto. Non indossava un glamour perché gli era stato assicurato che era al sicuro nella Torre e che non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di nascondere i suoi lineai mentre si trovava nelle principali zone giorno o nel laboratorio di Tony. C'era un nuovo dipinto di un paesaggio lungo il muro di fronte alle porte di vetro che conducono nella stanza dove Nic è stato in grado di vedere sua madre e suo padre appoggiati su una coperta da picnic che è stata dipinta nella foto completa di vino e dessert alle dita che potevano gustare superficialmente. Quello che Nic non si aspettava era di entrare mentre Astrid si nascondeva dietro di lui e le sue sei code in mostra era vedere un altro giovane nella stanza con suo padre piegato su un tavolo diverso che mescolava qualcosa in un becher casuale.

"Oh!" Nic gridò scioccato e guardò con occhi in preda al panico verso il suo Papà i cui occhi trovarono il suo poco dopo il rumore. Per fortuna Nic non ha lasciato cadere la piccola scatola che teneva i muffin che aveva abbattuto.

"Kit! Mi porti qualcosa? Ti prego, dimmi che è un po 'di più della tua fantastica cottura... sento odore di mirtilli? Tony dichiarò sorridendo alla sorpresa di vedere Nic congelato nella porta che guardava verso la scrivania extra con gli occhi spalancati, poi guardò lì da solo e i suoi occhi si allargarono. "Underroos quando sei venuto qui?"

"Sono arrivato qui un'ora fa il signor Stark. Mi hai salutato quando ho salutato e mi sei concentrato sul tuo progetto attuale, quindi ho pensato che avrei solo lavorare su alcuni dei miei fino a quando non sei emergere. Peter parlò guardando verso Tony con ampi occhi Bambi nascosti parzialmente dagli occhiali di sicurezza che Mr. Stark gli fece indossare ogni volta che stava lavorando sul suo fluido web dopo che l'ultimo processo di cambio lo fece schiumare drammaticamente e gli schizzava in faccia. Peter quindi guardò verso la porta il suono del simpatico cigolio animale che proveniva da quella direzione solo per far allargare gli occhi al sito prima di lui. "AMICO! Sei un mutante? Scusa, è stato davvero, molto scortese. Non devi rispondere. Le tue code sono così fresche! Hai anche le orecchie di volpe? Ned voleva vestirmi come una kitsune dal mito dello scorso Halloween qualcosa sui miei occhi facendola funzionare al meglio... Ma le sue idee di costume non erano all'altezza delle tue. È così incredibile... Chi è questa adorabile creatura? Peter quindi si accovacciato per dare un'occhiata migliore ad Astrid totalmente rapito con Ice Wyvern la sua mente che attraversava tutto ciò che stava vedendo e abbinandolo alle cose che aveva notato nel corso degli anni, specialmente da quando è diventato Spider-Man.

"Oh... Umm..." Nic si strofinò alla parte posteriore del collo con una mano libera l'altro che teneva ancora facilmente la piccola scatola di muffin. "Papà sì, ti ho portato qualcosa e senti odore di mirtilli perché questo è il tipo di muffin che sono." Nic rispose un po' più vicino al suo papà dopo la raffica di domande e parole del ragazzo dall'aspetto più giovane che guardava anche il suo papà con una domanda negli occhi su come rispondere allo sbarramento.

"Ehi Underroos, vieni qui per un momento. La creatura può aspettare. Tony ha detto di prendere la scatola di muffin da Nic con un grande sorriso sul viso mentre guardava il modo in cui il ragazzo interagiva con il familiare di suo figlio. Tirò fuori un muffin e dopo il primo morso strinse la scatola vicino. "Nessun altro sta ottenendo nessuno di questi ... Sono miei! Il dono di Dio che cuoce all'uomo... così delizioso ..."

Questo fece ridere sia Peter che Nic, mentre Nic iniziò anche a arrossire ai suoni che suo padre stava facendo ad ogni morso. Questo attirò l'attenzione di James e Lily nel dipinto facendoli ridere e stare dalla loro coperta per vedere cosa aveva causato la confusione. Ciò fece sì che Peter saltava ancora un po 'e colpiva il becher su cui stava lavorando facendolo versare e incollare il culo delle mani al tavolo.

"Qualcuno mi spari ora..." Pietro mormorò con la testa tra le mani quando si rese conto di quello che era successo.

"Almeno non stai sentendo il tuo suono papà come se stesse avendo un orgasmo alimentare di fronte a te mentre gli altri tuoi genitori sono nel dipinto vicino guardando." Nic borbottava mentre si spostava per vedere cosa era successo tenendo le code lontane dal casino quando vide che il bambino era bloccato.

"Il tuo papà? E altri genitori cosa... Sono confuso e questo non succede molto..." Peter alzò lo sguardo con le sopracciglia alzate mentre guardava di nuovo il dipinto notando che la signora in esso aveva le stesse caratteristiche del ragazzo con le code e le orecchie della volpe.

"Sì... appena scoperto poco più di due settimane fa dopo che è stato scoperto che i miei padrini e Papà erano stati tutti mente sgraziati da un Douche di altissimo ordine. Nic affermò che le sopracciglia alzate mentre guardava Tony consumare tre dei muffin in ordine veloce e usava un po 'di magia silenziosa senza bacchetta per tirarne via due per darne uno al ragazzo accanto a lui quando sentì ringhiare lo stomaco.

"Ehi, sono i miei preziosi!" Tony chiamò per raggiungere i muffin mentre cominciavano a galleggiare via solo per Nic per rendere l'accio un po 'più veloce portando i muffin in mano prima che potesse.

"C'erano altri al piano di sopra quando li ho portati giù, se sono ancora lì..." Nic si strinse nelle spalle. "Ma potevo sentire i bambini ringhio stomaco significa che aveva bisogno di qualcosa. E li ho cotti li capisco.

"Grazie..." Peter borbottò prendendo il muffin e chiudendo gli occhi in beatitudine al primo morso. "Questi sono incredibili! Hai intenzione di aprire un panificio dovresti essere fantastico!"

"Grazie, ma nessun panificio per me, sono più un fornaio da stress che qualsiasi altra cosa ..." Nic rispose ancora una volta strofinando la parte posteriore del collo con i nervi. Astrid si è scontrato e si è scontrato con le gambe guadagnandosi un morso del muffin, ne aveva discusso ieri con Newt e sapeva che frutta e carne erano la sua dieta principale.

"A proposito, sono Peter Parker." Peter alla fine si rese conto di non aver presentato se stesso o di essere stato introdotto. "Io stagista con il signor Stark."

"Sono Niceforo Potter-Stark-Black. Anche se vado da Nic perché per qualche motivo mia madre ha deciso che avevo bisogno di un nome pazzo. Nic rispose prima di guardare velocemente sua madre nel dipinto mentre lasciava uscire un piccolo pezzo di esasperazione e James la guardò con un sorriso affettuoso.

"Tua madre aveva le sue ragioni kit." Tony ha dichiarato con calma mentre ripuliva il pasticcio degli involucri nella scatola in cui erano arrivati i muffin. "Questo è uno dei tuoi nuovi lotti Underroos? Per quanto tempo rimarrai bloccato per questo tempo senza la tua soluzione.

"Um... Non lo so davvero... Sto cercando di farlo in modo che durerà più a lungo... Mr. Stark stiamo solo andando a ignorare tutte le stranezze? Peter interrogò con la testa inclinata di lato, dopo tutto non era ogni giorno un fox boy, uno strano animale domestico, un dipinto spostato e muffin volavano.

"Nessun bambino, stavo solo cercando di capire come dirtelo e godermi i miei muffin." Tony rispose con un sospiro prima di tornare al suo tavolo e raccogliere il bastone casuale che Peter aveva sempre notato essere stato messo in un supporto speciale sulla scrivania ogni volta che Tony era nella stanza. Agitando la bacchetta Tony sciolse il fluido web su cui Peter stava lavorando e mandò la spazzatura nel bidone della spazzatura nell'angolo più lontano. "Cosa diresti se ti dicessi che la magia è molto reale?"

Gli occhi di Peter erano spalancati con stupore mentre guardava ciò che stava accadendo, si allontanò dal tavolo quando fu rilasciato dalle sue ragnatele e poi guardò la coppia ora agitante nel dipinto che era stato aggiunto dall'ultima volta che era stato qui.

"Direi che è la cosa più incredibile che mi sia successa da quando sono diventato Spider-man." Peter rispose finalmente guardando il signor Stark, i cui occhi si erano aperti nel modo in cui aveva appena lasciato la conoscenza di chi fosse a Nic. "Ho notato cose sulle mie pattuglie cose che non riesco a spiegare. Ma guardando indietro ora deve essere stato qualcosa a che fare con questo.

"Probabilmente hai un punto lì; Zio Percy vorrebbe sapere di quelle violazioni. L'ultima parte è stata borbottata tranquillamente a se stesso, ma entrambi i ragazzi l'hanno catturata facendo le loro diverse abilità. Nic si è solo sorriso sapendo che Percival Graves-Scamander sarebbe stato livido che c'erano così tante violazioni che non venivano catturate ma avrebbero anche protetto il bambino in modo che i suoi ricordi non fossero rimossi. "Come sta zia Hottie?"

"ZIA HOTTIE! ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! Ti scusi con quel poveretto prima di metterlo ulteriormente in imbarazzo! E sua zia ad un certo punto è davvero irrispettosa nei confronti della cara donna per chiamare qualcuno un figo del genere... Davvero... non c'è bisogno di giocare fino a quell'immagine che hai creato per tenerci al sicuro. Lily gridò dal dipinto le sue mani sui fianchi e i suoi capelli ondulati ottenendo un ulteriore impulso attraverso la magia con cui era circondata.

Tony si ingrava leggermente e guardò il dipinto mentre correva la mano lungo la parte posteriore del collo e arrossì. "Mi dispiace Lily-fiore."

Peter stava guardando tra i due con gli occhi spalancati, uno perché un dipinto stava urlando al suo mentore e due perché il suo mentore si stava effettivamente scusando per le sue parole. Nic si coperto la bocca per nascondere le sue risate nel guardare il suo Papà che gli viene detto da sua madre che avrebbe dovuto condividerlo più tardi con Sirius.

"Non sono io quello che devi scusarti con Tony." Lily guardò il marito con gli occhi gentili. "E forse spiegare le cose un po 'meglio che chiedere se crede che Magic sia reale."

"Stavo pianificando su questo..." Tony borbottò con un altro arrossire che si formava prima di tornare ai due ragazzi, poteva vedere le risate illuminare gli occhi del suo kit e sapeva che ne usciva almeno qualcosa di buono. "Mi dispiace Peter e quando ne avrò la possibilità mi scuserò anche con tua zia May. Lily ha ragione ero irrispettoso di lei un sacco di donne facendo questo.

"Va bene Mr. Stark, in realtà penso che a zia May piace che tu la chiami così. Dalla morte dello zio Ben non ha davvero nessuno accanto a me complimentarsi con lei in un bel modo. Pietro si strinse nelle spalle e fotocopiava l'azione di strofinare la parte posteriore del collo.

"Mi scuserò ancora, e lei sarà in grado di dirmi se vuole che i soprannomi continuino." Tony ha spiegato di aver rinunciato per un po', facendo in modo che il ragazzo non lo chiamasse Mr. Stark, era il modo in cui è cresciuto. "Per quanto riguarda Magic, questo è qualcosa che è così top secret che se dici a qualcuno che ci sono persone che verranno e rimuoveranno ogni ricordo della magia e quelle con la magia nella tua vita con un singolo incantesimo. Non si può dire a nessuno, non Ned non MJ e nemmeno zia May.

"Non mi sento a mio agio a tenere qualcosa da zia May ora che lei sa del mio essere Spider-man." Peter guardò triste al pensiero, abbastanza che Nic si mosse un po 'e gli diede un dolce abbraccio.

"Posso spiegarle che c'è qualcosa che hai imparato lavorando con noi che è Top Secret e su cui devi tacere anche se desideri poterle dire. Se viene da me potrebbe essere più facile. Se non vuoi saperne di più allora non possiamo parlarne affatto. Tony rispose camminando un po 'e assicurandosi di avere un contatto visivo con Peter. "Tutti nel team conoscono la magia e alcuni degli altri sono come me e sono capaci di magia. Quindi, non sarebbe una bugia che hai scoperto mentre lavorai con noi perché prima o poi uno di noi sarebbe scivolato sul campo e avrebbe fatto qualcosa. O come oggi sarei scivolato qui in laboratorio e avrei fatto qualcosa che noteresti."

"Mi piacerebbe molto saperlo..." Peter rispose incrociando le braccia sul petto e appoggiandosi di nuovo al tavolo ora che era chiaro dal fluido web versato.

"Va bene... che ne dici di questo... Chiamo tua zia e mi scuso, dille che è successo qualcosa che non era dannoso ma è molto segreto, quindi non puoi condividere e poi andiamo tutti di sopra, e ti riempiono. Tony rispose con un sopracciglio alzato mentre spiegava il suo piccolo piano. "J chiamare la signora Parker."

**Certo, Sir. ** JARVIS rispose prima che il suono di uno squillo telefonico riempiva il laboratorio.

~*~Questo è Maggio Parker chi è questo? ~*~ La voce di Maggio è venuto sopra gli altoparlanti camere.

"Hey Signora Parker, Tony Stark. Puoi inserire questo numero nel tuo telefono se hai domande per me su Pete in futuro. Tony ha dichiarato per primo mentre guardava i bambini prima di lui. "Prima di tutto voglio scusarmi; Ho avuto amici del mio passato che si sono presentati e mi hanno fatto uscire per la la mia rispetto che stavo mostrando a te e ad altre donne chiamandoti zia Hottie. Qui Tony strise l'occhio alla risatina che aveva ottenuto dal suo kit, risanato fuori era un buon modo per dirla.

~*~Ti ringrazio per le scuse, ma non era necessario. In realtà mi è piaciuto, se non altro per il fattore di imbarazzo che ha causato Peter. ~*~ May fu sentito ridacchiare lungo la linea ai ricordi del rosso brillante che copriva il volto di Peter ogni volta che quel soprannome si alzava. ~*~Sentiti libero di continuare a usare il soprannome se lo desideri. So che non stavi cercando di essere irrispettoso quando lo stavi usando. ~*~

"Grazie e lo farò." Tony si è infastidito al gemito che è uscito da Peter.

~*~Peter è lì con te? Mi ha detto che era un giorno di laboratorio e che non sarebbe stato fuori a pattugliare stasera, ma di solito non avresti chiamato a meno che non fosse successo qualcosa quando stava pattugliando o quella volta quando aveva un po' del suo liquido speciale negli occhi. ~*~

"Pete è qui non ti preoccupare. È successo qualcosa. Non ero così attento come avrei dovuto, ed è stato esposto a un segreto che la maggior parte della squadra condivide. È qualcosa che non può essere fatto uscire in pubblico o ci sarebbe il caos. Tony ha spiegato. "Era sconvolto dal fatto che non poteva condividere il segreto con te e così gli ho detto che avrei chiamato e spiegato."

~*~Fammi indovinare che ha a che fare con un tipo speciale di bastone e segretezza? ~*~ May rispose con un sorriso sentito chiaramente nella sua voce e una chiara maiuscola della parola segretezza. ~*~So tutto su di esso e su di te. Ero due anni più avanti di te a scuola. ~*~

A questo Tony ha appena lampeggiato attentamente mentre lo shock si è messo a guardare tra il dipinto e i bambini come se stesse cercando di elaborare la dichiarazione che aveva appena sentito.

~*~ Prima di sposare Ben ero May Reilly. Vengo dopo che me ne vado tra un'ora e darò alcune risposte tutto intorno, ma soprattutto a Peter. ~*~ May ha dichiarato semplicemente.

"Grazie..." Tony era ancora leggermente sotto shock. Si ricordò di May Reilly che era stata al top del suo anno e di aver parlato di frequentare ulteriormente la scuola per diventare guaritrice e poi scomparve mentre era a Hogwarts. Gli era piaciuto perché era gentile con tutti e si assicurava di aiutare coloro che ne avevano bisogno, compresi i ragazzi ricchi testardi come lui, e lei non ha nemmeno messo in piedi nessuna delle sue stronzate. "Avrò felice venire a prenderti.

~*~Sarei grato... Non ci ho fatto niente da quando ho lasciato quel mondo, quindi non voglio rischiare di lasciarmi alle spalle qualcosa di importante. ~*~ May rispose con una leggera risatina. ~*~Ora che mio figlio sarà al corrente anche se sarò in grado di ottenere un po 'più di pratica in. ~*~

Peter ha appena sbatto gli occhi con sconcerto per le parole che stava ascoltando e per il messaggio in codice che veniva detto tra il signor Stark e la zia May. Nic guardò tra Peter e il suo papà e si chiese se avrebbe dovuto far scendere Severo qui con delle correnti d'aria rilassanti. Lily e James hanno appena guardato con attento divertimento sullo sguardo sbalordito sul volto di Tony. Una volta che Tony e May hanno finito la loro conversazione e hanno riattaccato Tony ha guardato i due bambini.

"Va bene andiamo al piano di sopra al piano privato dove possiamo parlare un po 'più liberamente. Sì, questa stanza è sigillata contro dispositivi di ascolto e simili, ma come evidenziato da Nic qualcuno potrebbe entrare in qualsiasi momento, anche se soprattutto solo quelli di cui mi fido. Tony batté le mani insieme e condusse la coppia più Astrid fuori dalla stanza e verso l'ascensore. "J sigillare il laboratorio."

**Certo, Signore. **

"Papà dovremmo avvertire gli altri che stiamo portando qualcuno nuovo?" Nic ha chiesto con attenzione, era ancora un po 'allegro nel fare domande.

"Probabilmente... ma poi di nuovo quando ho mai fatto qualcosa che avrei dovuto? Tony rispose con un piccolo sorriso dopo tutto ciò che gli era stato detto di seguire le carte e invece dichiarò di essere Iron Man al mondo.

"Papà ricorda che ci sono quelli che hanno appena passato molto lassù che potrebbero non reagire bene alle incognite che entrano." Nic lo ricordò a suo padre senza uscire e dire chi o cosa aveva passato la gente.

"Abbastanza vero. J, dai a tutti un avvertimento sul fatto che Underroos ci sta arrivando per una rivelazione speciale. Tony si strinse nelle spalle e decise di seguire il consiglio di Nic.

**Certo, Sir. ** JARVIS rispose con un sospiro di esasperazione. ** Il sergente Barnes mi ha chiesto di informarti che le cose sono segrete per un motivo. E tuo zio Percival ha dichiarato che è meglio che tu abbia le scartoffie giuste di cui occuparti. **

"Certo, ho le scartoffie giuste. Sapevo che ad un certo punto qualcuno avrebbe fatto casino, così mi sono preso cura dei moduli prima ancora di portare il bambino nelle cose. Tony rispose con esasperazione, suo zio lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbe lasciato una cosa del genere al caso.

**Molto bene signore. **

Il gruppo arrivò finalmente al livello dell'attico e al piano della sala comune per tutto il team alla fine della conversazione tra Tony e JARVIS. Nic e Astrid uscirono prima di trasferirsi a Bucky e Steve che si stavano godendo alcuni dei tripli biscotti al cioccolato che aveva fatto in precedenza con espressioni leggermente colpevoli sui loro volti quando videro il kit.

"Hai mangiato tutti loro non è vero?" Nic prese in giro prima di dare a Bucky un abbraccio dovendo sentire la protezione che l'uomo aveva intorno a sé. "E la rivelazione è un po' a causa mia... Non ero glamour quando sono entrato nel laboratorio di Papà e non mi aspettavo che qualcun altro fosse lì con lui.

"Hai davvero un kit regalo." Steve ha dichiarato con un sorriso timido. Si strinse nelle spalle mentre gestiva verso il piatto vuoto in cui erano stati i biscotti. "Era difficile fermarsi".

"Ecco perché ne nascondo sempre un po 'se voglio più tardi." Nic ridacchiò sapendo che ora Fred e George avrebbero cercato la sua scorta segreta, ma non l'avrebbero trovato grazie alla sua abilità di parseltongue.

Si guardò intorno nella stanza notando chi era qui per la rivelazione e chi sarebbe stato assente. Ovviamente, Steve e Bucky erano qui anche se stavano guardando verso la cucina come se discutesse se avrebbero dovuto cacciare altri dei suoi prodotti da forno. Severo era al Maniero a lavorare nel laboratorio di pozioni, Lucio era lì con lui, ma lavorando su scartoffie che arrivavano con l'essere un membro del Wizengamot e un Signore di una Casa, Nic avrebbe dovuto passare la sua copia dei giornali più tardi oggi stava solo rimandando le cose. Draco era in un appuntamento con Blaise che esplorava le diverse aree del Distretto, i gemelli erano decollati poco dopo che i tre erano arrivati alla sala comune borbottando qualcosa sulla raccolta di Luna e Theo per aiutare a creare il loro negozio, Sirius e Remus si stavano rilassando attraverso la stanza cercando di nascondere il fatto che anche loro avevano un contenitore vuoto che un tempo aveva tenuto alcuni dei prodotti da forno che Nic aveva fatto il giorno prima e quella mattina. Viktor era seduto su una comoda sedia a guardare tutto ciò che stava accadendo, non sembrava avere molto pianificato oltre a seguire Nic a New York. Fleur e Gabrielle erano stati trascinati fuori da Natasha quella mattina parlando di make-over e giorni termali, Nic cercò di bloccare le immagini dalla sua testa di ciò che tutto ciò che poteva includere quello che era un maschio adolescente che apprezzava una bella donna anche se avesse trovato la figura maschile molto più piacevole c'era una ragione per cui la Veela Allure non ha mai lavorato su di lui. Non aveva idea di cosa Phil e Clint stessero facendo e non gli importava davvero, era ancora diffida di stare con Phil dopo aver visto gli schiaffi alla testa che erano accaduti, Sam stava lavorando all'AV locale quel giorno, mentre Bruce era nel suo laboratorio. Percival e Newt stavano guardando diverse carte e simili al bancone della cucina, ognuno godendosi la loro bevanda preferita e una piccola pila di focaccine che aveva fatto questa mattina insieme ai muffin che avevano portato a tutto. Rhodey stava riposando nella sua stanza mentre era stato avanti e indietro a Washington ieri sera e stamattina a causa di una chiamata di uno dei suoi capi. Peter stava ancora vicino all'ascensore sotto shock per i nuovi volti poiché non c'erano molti che facevano parte della squadra avengers che frequentava la sala comune come di solito c'era quando si intrufolava per uno spuntino. Tony mise una mano confortante sulla spalla di Peter e lo condusse ulteriormente nella stanza con una spremuta morbida per fargli sapere che era lì e che andava bene.

"Zio Percy sai che ho sempre le cose pronte per qualsiasi cosa." Si fermò e pensò alla sua rivelazione di Iron Man e dovendo lavorare ancora di più per nascondere la sua magia. "Beh, la maggior parte di tutto."

"Sì, so che di solito lo fai, ma è meglio essere sicuri che essere negli disattenti." Percy dichiarò di aver cercato su dai suoi documenti suo nipote che stava ricevendo una tazza di caffè, spinse la sua tazza in avanti in una richiesta silenziosa di ricarica sperando che Newt non vedeva suo marito che stava cercando di frenare la sua assunzione di caffè.

"Niente più Percy." Newt dichiarò semplicemente di acciottolare la tazza verso di lui in modo che Tony non potessi riempirla. "Non dovresti avere molto di più né Tony, né finché non troviamo un buon modo per tirarti fuori quella cosa dal petto senza ucciderti."

"Zio Newt, sto bene, ho avuto solo due tazze oggi." Tony rispose grato per le cure che i suoi zii gli mostrarono nel corso degli anni, erano padri migliori di suo padre anche se come zia Peggy non li vedeva molto.

"Questo sarà il tuo ultimo kiddo; Ti voglio in giro per il tuo kit per molto tempo. Mi consulterò con uno dei miei conoscenti guaritori su come tirarti fuori questo e le schegge prima che si causino altri danni. Voglio dire, in realtà sei stato avvelenato da esso non molto tempo fa. Newt rispose alzando lo sguardo brevemente dai suoi documenti per chiudere gli occhi con suo nipote. "Non credo che hai nascosto quella verità da noi molto bene. Ti conosciamo troppo bene kiddo.

Tony ha fatto uscire un respiro mentre appendeva la testa un po 'pentito di come aveva gestito l'avvelenamento che stava accadendo. Sirio e Remus guardarono con le sopracciglia sollevate nella preoccupazione per ciò che stavano ascoltando grazie al Grimm e al lupo al loro interno. Sirius si alzò e si avvicinò a Tony con attenzione come se avesse paura che potesse rompere.

"Che cosa stanno parlando di Rocket Man?" Sirius chiese tranquillamente sapendo che dal modo in cui Tony sembrava questo era un problema difficile per lui, ma prima di unirsi all'ordine e chiedere agli Aurors era stato quasi attraverso l'addestramento per essere un guaritore che aveva solo bisogno di altri due mesi e il giuramento di non fare del male alla fine, era ciò che lo rendeva il medico sul campo per il gruppo mentre stavano combattendo Voldie e pochi lo sapevano.

"Ehi Padfoot... Stanno parlando del reattore ad arco che è attualmente alloggiato nel mio petto per evitare che piccoli pezzi per schegge raggiungano il mio cuore. Per un po' ho usato il palladio per alimentarlo e come sapete è velenoso se usato per lunghi periodi. Da allora ho capito un nuovo elemento che sto usando ora per mantenerlo alimentato. Tony ha spiegato indicando il cerchio incandescente che stava mostrando leggermente attraverso la sua maglietta nera del sabato.

"Stai usando un elettromagnete per tenerti in vita mentre hai a che fare con dolori estremi a causa del tuo sterno che manca un grosso pezzo?" Remus dichiarò di essere venuto dietro Sirio e di aver posto una mano calmante sui suoi compagni. "Non pensavi che includere che nelle informazioni che hai condiviso con noi l'altro giorno sarebbe stato utile? Hai mai fatto sapere a tutti noi? Sai che Sirio e Severo sarebbero in grado di trovare un modo per aiutarti a destra?

"So che... è solo difficile parlare. Tony si strinse nelle spalle mentre finiva il suo caffè e metteva la tazza nel lavandino sapendo che suo zio Newt avrebbe guardato da vicino e probabilmente incantato la caffettiera per non versarne nessuna per lui o suo zio Percy.

"Beh, è qualcosa di cui parleremo più tardi ... per ora però chi è il giovane che hai cresciuto con Nic? Remus scosse lo shock, con un brivido per tutto il corpo che ricordava un lupo che spargeva acqua dalla loro pelliccia.

"Oh! Mi dispiace Underroos dimenticato di te per un momento. Tony si rivolse a Peter che si era seduto in una delle tante sedie sparse in tutta la stanza e stava guardando tutti con attenzione. "Ognuno questo è il mio stagista personale Peter Parker. Sua zia è nel sapere e sarà qui tra un po 'per aiutare a spiegare i nostri doni.

"Come sta sua zia nel sapere?" Rhodey chiese mentre entrava nella stanza. "Hey Pete non lasciarli camminare su di te, giusto?"

"Sono bravo tenente colonnello Rhodes, signore." Pete rispose nel suo solito modo allegro anche se era un po 'sotto shock soprattutto quando notò che la coppia del dipinto al piano di sotto era ora su in un'altra tela a guardare la stanza con un'altra coppia e stavano parlando tra loro riempiendoli di ciò che era successo al piano di sotto.

"Anthony Edward Stark non hai semplicemente abbandonato il fatto che la magia è reale e mostrare un incantesimo senza dare al ragazzo la possibilità di elaborare!" Eufemia rimproverò le mani sui fianchi come Lily aveva fatto in precedenza. "Povero ragazzo... non preoccuparti, tutto sarà spiegato correttamente quando arriva tua zia. Mi è sempre piaciuto la famiglia Reilly, tutti si chiedevano dove fosse scomparsa anche la figlia quando ha lasciato Ilvermorny.

"May Reilly è May Parker?" Rhodey guardò Tony con le sopracciglia alzate sotto shock.

"Sì... notizie anche a me. Si è comportata come se non mi avesse mai incontrato prima in vita sua quando mi sono presentato per incontrare Underroos lì. Tony rispose indicando Peter in esasperazione per il fatto che non riconosceva la donna, anche se ad essere onesti era sembrata molto diversa durante la scuola.

"Non è stato facile lascia che te lo dica." Venne la voce di May da davanti all'ascensore, aveva chiamato Happy presto per venire a prenderla mentre aveva ottenuto il permesso dal suo capo di andare a trovare suo nipote che dichiarava un'emergenza familiare. "Volevo schiaffeggiarti così tanto per le tue azioni negli ultimi anni. Non ti ho fatto mettere insieme durante il periodo in cui ero a scuola perché tu sprecarti la vita.

"Mi dispiace May-Rey." Tony rispose strofinando di nuovo la parte posteriore del collo.

"Quindi, questo è quello che ti ha tenuto insieme fino a quando non ci hai incontrato?" Lily ha chiesto dalla foto.

"Sì... questo è May Parker nee Reilly. Mi rattoppava insieme ogni anno dopo il mio ritorno a scuola dopo aver visto mio padre. Vorrei che incontrate Lily Jocosa Potter-Stark-Evans e James Fleamont Potter-Stark-Evans i miei amici. Inoltre, vorrei che incontrassimo Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans-Black, Remus Lupin-Black e Sirius Black-Lupin. Sirius e Remus stavano frequentando Hogwarts quando l'ho fatto e mi sono laureato con Lily, James e me. Nic è il figlio di Lily, James e me con l'adozione del sangue che lo aggiunge alla famiglia di Sirius. Ce ne sono altri che erano a scuola con me ma non sono qui in questo momento. Hanno preso il controllo del vostro lavoro quando ero a Hogwarts. Tony ha scherzato con un sorriso. "Dovremmo rispondere alle domande di Pete poco prima che inizi letteralmente a scalare le pareti."

"Mr. Stark!" Pietro gridò in imbarazzo sapendo però che si trattava di una dichiarazione molto vera.

"Dove sei scomparso anche la signora Parker?" Eufemia chiese delicatamente dal ritratto.

"Come Tony ha dichiarato che ero a scuola con lui. Mi sono laureato in cima alla classe prima di prendermi un'estate libera pianificando di frequentare l'università locale di Wixen per studiare guarigione, sapevo che sarebbero stati necessari più guaritori per il modo in cui stava accadendo la situazione in Inghilterra e quindi volevo aiutare il più possibile. Quello che non avevo intenzione di fare era trovare la mia anima gemella mentre partecipavo a un concerto quell'estate. Siamo stati due dei fortunati che si riconoscono al primo incontro. Benjamin Parker era un no-maj e non volevo rischiare di perderlo quando i miei genitori l'hanno scoperto. Anche se sono Grigi, non accetteranno mai che io sia stato abbinato a un banale e che avrei organizzato qualcosa per assicurarci di non poter stare insieme. Pertanto, dopo avergli spiegato la mia magia e la mia famiglia, abbiamo deciso che sarei stato ancora con lui e a limitare il mio uso magico ai reparti protettivi intorno ai luoghi in cui vivevamo. Ho mantenuto l'amore per la guarigione che avevo e sono diventato un'infermiera in modo da poter ancora aiutare le persone. Quando siamo diventati guardiani di Pietro dopo la morte dei suoi genitori abbiamo fatto la scelta consapevole di non parlare mai di magia intorno al ragazzo e per me di continuare a usarla solo per nasconderci dal male finché eravamo nel nostro appartamento. Ben non mi ha mai permesso di mettere alcun fascino di protezione su di lui anche se era un agente di polizia, e gli avrebbe risparmiato molto dolore nel corso degli anni. May ha dichiarato semplicemente di muoversi e avvolgere Pietro tra le braccia tenendo d'occhio tutti coloro che li circondano.

"I tuoi genitori l'avrebbero fatto uccidere vero?" Percy ha chiesto delicatamente.

"Sì, senza dubbio. Mi chiedo ancora se non l'abbiano scoperto in qualche modo e non gli abbiano organizzato quello che gli è successo quella notte qualche mese fa. Avevo scoperto poco prima che moriva che ero incinta. La perdita della mia anima gemella mi ha fatto abortire. Ma i miei genitori avrebbero visto la creazione di una nuova linea sull'arazzo per far loro sapere dove mi trovavo e con chi ero. May ha dichiarato dolcemente che non avevano mai pianificato di avere figli, ma dopo aver allevato Peter hanno deciso di lasciare che accadesse se fosse successo.

"Mi dispiace zia May." Peter dichiarò dolcemente lacrime che si riversavano dai suoi occhi al pensiero del dolore che deve attraversare, avvolse le braccia intorno a lei e la tenne.

"Grazie tesoro." May rispose asciugandosi gli occhi e aggrappandosi a suo nipote. "Ma ora sei stato esposto alla verità e chiariremo un sacco di cose per te."

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

Dopo quella bomba per il gruppo, passarono e spiegarono dell'esistenza del mondo magico e di tutto ciò che era incluso in esso e fece sapere a Peter che tutto era super segreto, e non poteva dirlo a nessuno. Il ragazzo era rimasto scioccato e stupito da ciò che stava ascoltando e Nic lo aveva attirato in un dolce abbraccio dopo aver sperimentato qualcosa di molto simile quando è stato lasciato cadere nel profondo del mondo magico con solo le parole "Sei un mago Harry". Nic conosceva lo shock e sua madre interiore sbirciò fuori e semplicemente coccolava il ragazzo, fu quello che lo portò a decidere di frequentare Midtown in modo che potesse aiutare il bambino quando le cose divennero travolgenti, qualcosa che notò accadere verso la fine e mise un fascino Muffilato intorno a Peter.

"Vuoi Pete a venire con? Poteva imparare qualcosa in più sul mondo. Tony chiese di aver notato quanto il suo ragazzo sembrasse attaccato al bambino che stava iniziando a pensare come un secondo figlio. Non si era lasciato davvero arrivare a quel punto perché aveva sentito che stava tradendo il suo vero figlio, ma ora che aveva entrambi stava iniziando ad ammetterlo un po '.

"No, gli farò avere un po 'di tempo con sua zia oggi per scoprire un po 'di più da lei. Hanno bisogno di quel tempo di connessione. Ho anche intenzione di ottenere ciò di cui ho bisogno per iniziare a Midtown la prossima settimana. Nic rispose con un sorriso timido, sapeva che il suo papà aveva notato che si stava connettendo con il bambino.

"Beh, sono sicuro che tu e Luna vi divertirai in tutto ciò che si arriva fino a." Rhodey rispose con una risatina mentre iniziava a preparare la colazione e altri entravano in cucina.

"Spero che lo facciamo. Non sono mai stato in un singolare viaggio di shopping con solo lei e lei si rifiuta di lasciare che nessuno degli altri venga con. Qualcosa di influenzare il flusso per trovare il suo familiare o qualcosa del genere. Nic si strinse nelle spalle mentre si muoveva per prendere il piatto di cialde teso a lui e prepararlo come gli piaceva.

Sarebbe stata una giornata interessante piena di avventura che era certa, ma prima aveva la cottura da fare non appena ha finito la colazione, aveva bisogno di fare più biscotti al cioccolato prima che gli occhi combinati del cucciolo di cane di Steve e Bucky causasse alle persone di iniziare a chiedere l'elemosina e piangere.


	18. Passaggi maculati di diamante alle stelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni disponibili nelle note in basso se necessario, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Luna guardò Nic mentre camminavano per tutta la lunghezza del distretto un sorriso morbido sul suo viso mentre pensava al futuro davanti alla sua amica. Aveva così tanto male accadere a lui in passato che era tempo per il bene che stava arrivando la sua strada. Sapeva che era fortunata ad avere i compagni che faceva, anche se non si rendevano conto che sapeva che erano suoi compagni, ma dopo tutto erano buratti quale modo migliore per lavorare fino alla rivelazione che fare uno scherzo minore. Sapeva che Nic sarebbe stato così felice una volta che si fosse lasciato andare quando ha capito i suoi compagni, lei aveva sottilmente spinto uno verso la mossa nel momento in cui avrebbe dovuto monitorare quando finalmente è arrivato.

"Sai quale sarà il tuo familiare, caro amico*?" Nic chiese di guardare la piccola bionda accanto a lui, era in leggings che erano diversi toni di rosa, viola e bianco coperti da una gonna zingara nera con una canottiera verde acqua e i capelli tirati indietro in un pony alto che mostrava i suoi gioielli unici e una sciarpa brillante legata intorno alla testa la sua bacchetta stava attaccando attraverso la sciarpa aggiungendo al suo continuo aspetto unico.

"Oh, sarà un demiguise." Luna saltò accanto a lui godendosi il suono delle infradito mentre muoveva gli occhi scintillanti mentre andava.

"Un demiguise? Naturalmente, sarà qualcosa che può diventare invisibile e può vedere il futuro. Nic mormorò dolcemente. "E possono essere maliziosi proprio come te."

"Certo, Foxy." Luna lasciò uscire alcune delle sue risate luminose mentre continuava a saltare lungo. "Lei sarà perfetta."

"Come si chiama?" Nic rispose dolcemente felice di vedere il suo caro amico così felice.

"Xinyi, significa armonia del cuore felice, ma la chiamerò Xin in breve." Luna rispose mentre si abbassava un piccolo vicolo laterale seguendo il tiro al suo familiare. "Oh, ricordami quando torneremo a dire ai tuoi padrini di questo posto, loro ne avranno voglia, o forse dovremmo mandare allora un patronus in modo che possano affrontarlo ora ..."

"Sarà necessario?" Nic chiese di guardarsi intorno e di rendersene conto che questo era un posto simile a Knockturn in Inghilterra.

"Oh sicuramente." Luna rispose ancora più brillante possibile, molto poco può essere circondato da così tanto dolore ed essere ancora luminoso come lei.

Nic annuì solo prima di fare come lei suggerì e mandando il suo patrono a Newt e Percy sapendo che erano i padrini di cui stava parlando con l'area in cui si trovavano, fu scioccato nel vedere che la forma era cambiata dal cervo di suo padre a quello di un wyvern come Astrid. Era furioso quando vide le condizioni in cui le creature erano tenute quando raggiunsero il luogo in cui anche Luna le stava guidando e decise che dovevano aspettare i suoi padrini. Non passò molto tempo prima che si univano a loro e i due giovani si ritirarono mentre Newt assaltava il negozio con suo marito, che sebbene in pensione come capo del dipartimento faceva ancora parte della MACUSA e quindi in grado di effettuare gli arresti necessari per abbattere gli sciocchi, dopo tutto, dopo tutto, chi avrebbe davvero pensato che fosse sicuro creare un negozio come questo nella città che ospitava Newt Graves-Scamander.

"Grazie per il kit di avvertimento." Newt disse a Nic quando tornò fuori dal negozio con due demiguise tra le braccia, uno aveva le braccia avvolte saldamente intorno alla gola di Newt mentre l'altro sembrava cercare di tuffarsi dalle sue braccia e raggiungere qualcun altro. "Dougal potrebbe usare un compagno nella sua età avanzata e questo ometto si rifiuta di lasciare le mie braccia. Mentre questa signorina stava cercando di uscire dalla porta nel momento in cui siamo arrivati qui. Credo che lei stava mirando per voi due.

"Xinyi!" Luna nguettava felicemente mentre teneva le braccia aperte per quella che aveva chiamato alla sua magia. La demiguise saltò tra le braccia e avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Luna come il piccolo aveva fatto con Newt. "Finalmente ci siamo trovati."

Nic non poteva fare a meno di far uscire una risatina alla vista del primate magico quasi soffocando Luna con la sua presa e poteva guardare mentre il legame iniziava a formarsi per il suo amico.

"Newton, sai che non ti è più permesso di prendere creature dai locali." Una voce femminile parlò dietro Nic facendogli girare sotto shock la sua bacchetta che gli cadeva in mano in preparazione di una battaglia.

"Auror Goldstein, non sono stato in grado di andarmene senza portarli con. Sai anche che non ti è permesso entrare tra un legame familiare che si sta verificando, indipendentemente dalla situazione in cui si trova il familiare. Newt dichiarò la sua voce ferma e non amichevole come al solito, dopo tutto Tina Goldstein era stata contro il suo amico Jacob che si era stabilito con Queenie e avrebbe portato Queenie ad unirsi a Grindelwald se non fosse intervenuto. Aveva anche cercato di rozzarsi tra lui e Percy, voleva essere la moglie di Percy anche se aveva flirtato pesantemente con Newt verso la fine del suo memorabile viaggio a New York quando le sue creature si erano sciolte. Era amico di Queenie e la sostenne dopo la perdita del marito in età, ma era solo conoscente di Tina a causa di situazioni di lavoro.

Luna guardò tutto ciò che stava accadendo prima di lasciare che i suoi occhi si chiudesse nello stesso momento in cui gli occhi di Xin si illuminavano di blu. Non appena Luna aprì gli occhi tirò fuori la bacchetta dalla sciarpa tra i capelli e la tenne liberamente pronta per ogni volta.

"Newton, sicuramente avresti potuto lasciarti alle spalle la creatura e dovremo testare per vedere se c'è davvero un legame in corso." Tina ha semplicemente dichiarato la sua bacchetta in mano mentre restringeva gli occhi ai due adolescenti ognuno con i propri "familiari" unici, Astrid era arricciato intorno al collo di Nic come una grande sciarpa ingombrante.

"No, non sarà Auror Goldstein." Venne una voce dietro l'Auror. "Non dovevi nemmeno rispondere a questa chiamata poiché ti era stato notificato un avviso dopo il tuo ultimo caso in quest'area."

"Signora Presidente." Tina si voltò e guardò a Seraphina Picquery, che era persino tornata a essere presidente dopo gli eventi dell'attacco di New York, le era stato chiesto dalla gente di tornare a causa delle sue reazioni quando si scoprì cosa era successo con Grindelwald. "Ero disponibile a rispondere alla chiamata."

"Ce n'erano anche molti altri disponibili, molti dei quali sono qui e non cercano di interferire in un vero legame familiare che chiunque abbia gli occhi sarebbe stato in grado di vedere accadere. Tornerai in ufficio e aspetterai il nostro ritorno. Seraphina parlava senza intoppi con le mani giunte di fronte a lei, un turbante nero e oro splendidamente decorato che teneva i capelli biondi indietro dal viso che non teneva espressione in un modo o nell'altro.

"Sì, signora" Tina rispose rimettendo la bacchetta nel suo titolare mentre dava un no a tutti e se ne andò con un'espressione frustrata, aveva quasi un motivo per sbarazzarsi di Newt quella volta. Era ancora determinata ad andare con Percy anche se erano tutti nei loro anni avanzati, sentiva che avrebbe dovuto stare con lui, non con il bizzarro Newt.

"Suggerirei di ottenere un ordine restrittivo per te e zio Percy contro suo zio Newt." Luna parlò dolcemente per tutto il tempo ancora rannicchiando con lei familiare mentre Xin giocava con le estremità della sciarpa. "Crede ancora di appartenere allo zio Percy."

"Vedremo in esso giovane." Newt rispose mettendo una mano gentile sulla spalla di Nic, "Puoi mettere via la bacchetta. "

"Posso avere presentazioni?" Seraphina ha chiesto delicatamente mentre dava un leggero sorriso al gruppo prima di lei, annotando in ciao a Percy mentre alla fine si unì a loro.

"Signora Presidente, posso presentarvi l'erede Luna Lovegood con il suo nuovo familiare Xinyi. Inoltre, mio figlioccio, il Lord-Erede Niceforo Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans-Black con il suo familiare Astrid. Bambini questa è la presidente Seraphina Picquery" Newt ha risposto formalmente anche se normalmente ha fatto tutto il possibile per evitarlo.

"E 'un piacere incontrare entrambi. Grazie ancora per l'avviso a questo negozio, la maggior parte di quelli in questo vicolo sono invitati ad avere i loro negozi, ma questo ha tenuto molti oggetti e creature illegali. Non avevamo avuto notizie su di esso, quindi supponiamo che si era appena aperto. Seraphina annuì grazie e salutando la coppia. "Percival, ho bisogno che tu venga a scrivere un rapporto come al solito. Newton, ti prego, assicurati che questo non causi tanti problemi quanto Dougal. Preparerò le scartoffie per l'ordine restrittivo come nel caso in cui decidesse di fare quel passo.

"Sarò dopo aver introdotto questo piccoletto a Dougal." Percy rispose con un certo numero di riconoscimenti al suo capo. "Avremo la nostra risposta sull'ordine in quel momento."

"Molto bene, ancora una volta i bambini ti ringraziano per la tua assistenza in questa materia." Seraphina ha dichiarato semplicemente prima di placare con un pop quasi silenzioso.

"Sono contento che lei si è fatto vedere. Se non avesse Auror Goldstein avrebbe cercato di prendere Xinyi e Astrid da noi. Luna sussurrò ai tre che tenevano Xinyi più vicino a lei come se ciò sarebbe ancora accaduto.

"Allora sono contento che si è presentata pure." Newt rispose dando una stretta alla spalla di Nic prima di andare da suo marito. "Entrambi dovrebbero tornare alla Torre; ci verrà a trovarti stasera o domani.

Nic e Luna salutarono entrambi con sorrisi prima che Nic tornasse nel punto che il suo Papà aveva indicato loro come il luogo di apparizione locale più vicino alla torre. Mentre tornavano Xinyi divenne invisibile e si aggrappò alle spalle di Luna in modo che non sembrasse che portasse un bambino invisibile con il modo in cui le sue braccia sarebbero state tenute. Mentre entrano nella torre dove ora vive Nic si sono resi conto di quello che era successo quel giorno e delle estreme differenze di come era il mondo. In Inghilterra ci sarebbe stata una tonalità e un grido sul fatto che fosse in un posto come il vicolo in cui avevano trovato Xinyi, invece è stato accolto gentilmente, ringraziato per aver inviato loro informazioni e mandato a casa delicatamente tutto entro mezz'ora dalla richiesta di aiuto. Luna ha appena canticchiato felicemente mentre saltava attraverso la hall fino all'ascensore e ha guidato con Nic fino al piano comune e tutti quelli che stavano lì fuori quel giorno.

"Non ci è stato molto tempo." Tony ha dichiarato mentre guardava da dove stava ricevendo un altro caffè e l'ennesimo muffin ai mirtilli lasciando solo due dei dodici che erano stati sul piatto in precedenza.

"Quanti di quelli hai avuto Papà?" Nic aveva un sorriso sulla sua voce mentre chiedeva di camminare e lasciare cadere il glamour sulla strada per la cucina, Astrid cadde dalle spalle e delimitò le sue due gambe posteriori verso le ali del bancone sbattendo per aiutarla a mantenere l'equilibrio.

"Ha avuto nove di loro. Non lascerò che nessun altro da nessuna parte vicino a loro. Bucky ha detto da dove era seduto al tavolo della cucina a mangiare un grande sub sandwich.

"Papà sono per tutti!" Nic disse esasperatamente mentre spostava il piatto fuori dalla portata del suo papà e gli tolse quello dalla mano prima di prenderne un morso. "Non ci è vuole molto perché Luna-Moon sapeva dove andare a trovare il suo piccolo, ne ha trovato anche uno nuovo per zio Newt."

"Hai visto lo zio Newt?" Tony chiese con un'inclinazione confusa alle sopracciglia.

"Anche zio Percy... e siamo stati presentati al presidente MACUSA. Nic rispose camminando verso il frigo e ricevendo del latte per lui e Luna setacciando il piatto pieno di muffin di mirtillo arancione più vicino al suo amico sapendo che erano i suoi preferiti.

"Presidente Picquery? Perché dovresti avere un motivo per incontrarla? Ed erano questo piccolo di Miss Lovegood se li ha già trovati? Tony si voltò per esaminare i due che si muovevano nella sua cucina come se la seconda natura anche dopo pochi giorni.

"Sì..." Nic ha fatto fuori la 'p' prima di prendere un drink del suo latte. "Madame President Seraphina Picquery si presentò dopo che zio Percy chiamò rinforzi e Auror Goldstein mostrò di cercare di impedire a Luna di mantenere il suo nuovo familiare. Luna aveva scoperto un commerciante di creature magiche sul mercato nero. Ci ha suggerito di chiamare zio Newt invece di entrare nel negozio, così ho inviato un Patronus, che stranamente è cambiato dal mio Cervo a una copia magica di Astrid, comunque... Zio Newt e zio Percy arrivarono poco dopo che l'ho inviato ed entrai nel negozio per trattare con lo spacciatore. Quando lo zio Newt uscì aveva il nuovo familiare di Luna-Moon che cercava di sfuggire alla sua presa e un altro piccolo avvolto intorno al collo non lasciava andare. Nic si strinse nelle spalle come se non fosse un grosso problema incontrare il Magico Presidente di MACUSA. "E il piccolo è probabilmente appeso a Luna-Luna da qualche parte."

"Xinyi è attualmente piggy-backing su di me. Non sa dove siamo o chi sono tutti, quindi non diventerà visibile fino a quando non sarà più a suo agio. Luna parlò mentre mise il suo bicchiere di latte nel lavandino e alveo un po 'del suo muffin alla spalla dove scomparve rapidamente.

"Cos'è Xinyi? Hai bisogno di qualcosa di speciale per lei? Tony chiese tranquillamente ai suoi occhi guardando la zona in cui il cibo scompariva con attenzione.

"Oh, lei è un demiguise, così come il nuovo piccolo dello zio Newt, sono fratelli che sono stati portati da casa loro." Luna rispose con una leggera scrollata di spalle come se non avesse solo elencato una delle creature più rare con cui formare un legame familiare.

"Dovremmo stare bene al maniero." Luna rispose con una risata gentile mentre era leggermente solleticata dal suo compagno che strisciava sulla sua spalla per essere tenuta con attenzione mentre era ancora invisibile tra le braccia di Luna.

"Ok allora." Tony si strinse nelle spalle solo come la stranezza a cui avrebbe dovuto abituarsi con suo figlio e i bambini che erano venuti con lui. Proprio ieri aveva visto Sam essere indotto a mangiare quella che i Gemelli chiamavano una crema canarino dopo aver scoperto che il suo nome in codice era Falcon. Aveva portato molte risate a tutti vedendo l'uomo leggermente in disorti trasformarsi in un canarino gigante prima di mutarsi con uno squawk.

"Legolas, cosa ho detto di sgattaiolare attraverso le bocchette?" Tony ha detto esasperatamente mentre guardava l'uomo scrollarsi di collare dal jinx e stare a guardare Nic.

"Mi dispiace per averti sorprendente ragazzo." Clint semplicemente non ha dichiarato altro che sapere che al ragazzo non piacerebbe se qualcuno dicesse troppo in quel momento. "Buoni riflessi però."

"Beh, ho avuto molta pratica da parte di persone che cercavano di farmi cadere su per diversi motivi." Nic si strinse nelle spalle mentre infilava la bacchetta nella fondina e raccolse Astrid mentre cercava di arrampicarsi su di lui usando i piccoli artigli come le articolazioni del gomito delle sue ali per agganciarsi ai suoi jeans neri e cercare di tirarsi su di lui volendo confortarlo.

"Vero... Cercherò di ricordare di non sorprenderti di nuovo. Clint si strinse nelle spalle mentre si spostava al bancone e guardò la selezione di prodotti da forno che rimaneva sul bancone. "Ti tonifica per aver finito con i miglioramenti sugli apparecchi acustici? Questi sono ancora più dolorosi di quello che ya confiscato per migliorare.

"Sì... dovrebbe essere finito con loro questa sera. Dove sono tutti è quasi ora di pranzo... Ho ordinato dal posto tailandese. Tony ha chiesto raddrizzamento mentre ricordava la vera ragione per cui era quassù.

"Dovrai metterlo in frigo per l'altro, Phil li ha chiamati per una missione a breve termine." Clint rispose mentre guardava il meccanico per la squadra sapendo che sarebbe stato un po 'ferito da non chiamare. "Sono stato messo da parte dal mio marito preoccupato a causa di un mal di testa, e non ti ha chiamato perché hai appena avuto tuo figlio con te e voleva darti un po 'più di tempo prima di uscire in missione. Non sapevo se Barnes avrebbe voluto partecipare alle missioni ancora.

Tony annuì alla testa sia per capire che per la spiegazione sul perché non fu chiamato con gli altri.

"Siamo il loro rinforzo se hanno bisogno di noi, anche se hanno Bruce se si trasforma in una situazione big green." Clint continuò.

**Signore, la sua consegna è qui. ** JARVIS parlava proprio mentre la porta dell'ascensore si apriva ammettendo Happy che portava la vasta selezione di cibo dal posto tailandese da cui ordinavano sempre.

"Tony, sono il capo della tua sicurezza, non un fattorino glorificato." Felice ha detto con un'espressione burbera sul suo viso mentre portava il cibo solo per fermarsi sotto shock mentre vedeva le tre nuove persone in cucina. "Chi sono queste persone Tony?! Perché non sono stati sgomberati da me?

"Happy Hogan, incontra il mio ragazzo Niceforo, la sua amica Luna Lovegood e il compagno di Steve James Barnes." Tony rispose prima che l'uomo potesse arrabbiarsi.

"Il tuo ragazzo? Non sapevo che avessi un Tony bambino. Felice guardò il ragazzo, era a sapere della magia a causa del lavoro con Tony e quindi non era scioccato dalle orecchie e dalle code della volpe come alcuni avrebbero potuto essere, ma era ancora un po 'di fuoco.

"Sì... Pensavo fosse stato ucciso 16 anni fa con gli altri genitori. È venuto fuori che Dumbassdore me l'ha nascosto e mi ha detto una moltitudine di bugie sui miei amici dall'altra parte dello stagno. Tony si strinse nelle spalle come se quell'informazione non lo facesse ancora incazzare. "Ci saranno diverse persone dentro e fuori nei mesi a venire. Si trovano per lo più al Maniero Nero in città per non essere sopraffatti. L'Inghilterra è ancora nei secoli bui..."

"Non è così male Papà." Nic ha dichiarato con un sospiro.

"Non usano o accettano nulla con il kit elettrico. Scrivono ancora con le cavilli sulla pergamena! Anche MACUSA non lo fa. Penne a sfera e quaderni sono ciò che usano. Tony brontolò come se il fatto che la carta fosse ancora usata fosse un affronto per lui.

Prima di ogni altra cosa si poteva dire che un rombo proveniva dalla piattaforma di atterraggio al piano di sopra insieme a un grande boom riecheggiante di tuoni anche se il cielo era il più chiaro possibile all'esterno.

"Sembra che Pointbreak sia tornato." Tony ha dichiarato di guardare sul tetto come se potesse vedere l'uomo attraverso il pavimento. Era frustrato che avrebbe preferito non avere l'uomo lì; ha rotto così tante cose nel suo "fascino" della tecnologia di Midgard.

"Oh... questo sarà interessante. Luna si infastidì mentre guardava tra il soffitto e Nic sapendo cosa sarebbe successo presto.

** Sir, Thor Odinson e Loki Friggason chiedono entrambi l'ingresso alla torre. ** JARVIS parlò facendo loro sapere con le sue parole che stava tenendo i due fuori sulla piattaforma di atterraggio fino a quando non gli fu dato il permesso.

"Lasciateli in J. Almeno il cibo non andrà a sprecare in questo modo. Tony si strinse nelle spalle, anche se era interessato a capire i diversi nomi, dopo tutto la maggior parte avrebbe affermato il nome del padre, ma Loki aveva deciso di andare con quello di sua madre, diceva tutto ciò che doveva essere detto sulla relazione tra i due uomini.

**Sì Signore. ** JARVIS rispose semplicemente.


	19. Mazzi di rose blu di sogni fantasy

_AN: Per questa storia Hel non è la sorella di Thor e Loki, ma la figlia di Loki, proprio come nel Mito norreno, ha anche Jörmungandr, Fenrir e Sleipnir._

Tony guardò mentre la porta delle scale si apriva chiedendosi perché l'ascensore fosse rimasto vuoto solo perché si aprisse poco dopo. Fred e George uscirono dall'ascensore con Sirius nella sua forma Grimm, portando il cibo che avevano raccolto per se stessi non rendendosi conto che Tony stava fornendo il pranzo e volevano provare la pizza di New York, mentre Thor e Loki uscivano dalla tromba delle scale ancora nella loro armatura e vestiti di reggenza che indossavano spesso.

"Amico Tony! È bello vederti bene! Amico Clint! Non sei nei tuoi posatoi alti? La voce di Thor esplose facendo sì che Nic si aringheggiasse e tornasse indietro di tre passi per ognuno di ciò che Thor portò avanti. "Chi sono queste incognite?"

"Pointbreak tirarlo in All'interno della voce, ricordate che ne abbiamo parlato prima. Tony sospirò in movimento così bloccò parzialmente la visione di Thor di Nic e Luna, aveva notato il disagio di suo figlio all'ingresso dell'uomo gigante. "Per quanto riguarda chi sono, quello al tavolo è il compagno del capitano del sergente James 'Bucky' Barnes. I tre che sono appena entrati sono Fred e George Weasley e Sirius Black. E la giovane donna che è dietro di me è Luna Lovegood. Ha volutamente lasciato fuori suo figlio in modo che avesse il tempo di calmarsi prima che ci fosse troppa attenzione su di lui.

"Non hai menzionato chi è il giovane kitsune, Stark." Loki dichiarò semplicemente mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi sul giovane davanti a lui con occhi che rivaleggiavano con i suoi per il loro colore verde. Era affascinato dal bellissimo giovane prima di lui che stava guardando tutto con attenzione e tenendo d'occhio tutte le uscite.

"Un Kitsune! Non ne vedo uno del genere da centinaia di anni. Pensavamo che se ne andassero da Midgard. Thor era ancora boom, ma non al livello della sua prima serie di domande. "E guardare fratello un altro mutaforma. E un Wyvern di ghiaccio! Questo è un momento di stupore, dovremmo far sapere a Heimdalall questo in modo che possa vedere se ce ne sono altri a cui potremmo offrire la nostra protezione. Affermò che Sirius si avvicinò alla coppia camminando tra loro come un Grimm e finendo in piedi davanti a Nic e accanto a Tony come un umano.

Loki visibilmente prese un respiro profondo come se chiedessi pazienza in silenzio. "Fratello, la tua ignoranza sta mostrando."

Fred ha fatto una risata morbida a quella linea prima di muoversi attraverso la stanza e mettere la pizza sul tavolo di fronte a Bucky. George si spostò attraverso la stanza e si avvicinò a Luna dandole un sorriso gentile nel vedere che stava bene anche se sembrava che avesse qualcosa di invisibile tra le braccia. Tony pizzicava il ponte del naso aggiungendo la sua silenziosa richiesta di pazienza con il grande uomo forte.Bucky guardò tutto con un sopracciglio sollevato in questione come se quest'uomo fosse reale prima semplicemente di scuotere la testa e tornare a finire il suo pranzo. Happy e Clint si guardarono l'un l'altro chiedendosi cosa fosse con Thor questa volta, Clint era un po 'di cattivo mente di Loki anche se aveva visto la prova della ricalibrazione cognitiva che si era verificata dopo che Hulk aveva sbattuto ripetutamente l'uomo nel pavimento dell'attico che stava ancora guardando per assicurarsi che l'uomo non provasse nulla.

"Ah... Sì, no, non mi sono perso di presentarlo, mi stavo prendendo il mio tempo. Tony rispose infine dopo aver fatto un altro respiro profondo continuando a impedire a Thor di andare avanti e travolgere suo figlio più di quanto avesse già fatto.

Astrid fu sollevata dalla sua posizione intorno al collo di Nic e lasciò uscire un piccolo soffio di fuoco ghiacciato nella direzione di Thor come se lo avvertisse lontano dal suo ragazzo. Nic alzò una mano per accarezzare lungo il suo lungo collo e calmarla nel miglior modo possibile immaginando che al suo Papà non sarebbe piaciuto una scultura di ghiaccio di Thor nella sala comune fino a quando non si scongelò finalmente tre giorni dopo.

"Mi chiamo Niceforo, anche se vado da Nic. Tony è il mio Papà" Nic parlò sapendo che il suo Papà avrebbe ritardato l'introduzione il più a lungo possibile, continuò ad accarezzare Astrid mentre parlava. "Questo è Astrid uno dei miei familiari."

"Saluti giovane Nic e bella Astrid!" Thor continuò a boom nel suo discorso senza accorgersi di Nic che tremava per i rumori forti.

"Fratello, devi abbassare la tua esuberanza. Ricorda ciò che la madre ci ha detto di Kitsunes, il loro udito è cinque volte più sensibile del nostro e midgardians normalmente è. Loki si voltò e affrontò suo fratello con un bagliore sul viso che gli chiedeva silenziosamente di non rovinare le cose qui prima di tornare a Nic con un sorriso gentile mentre guardava il Kit muoversi da dietro le sue guardie. Ha dato un leggero fiocco in vita con un braccio incrociato sul petto. "È un onore conoscerti giovane Nic. Oltre ad essere un kitsune hai un piccolo nucleo magico tranquillo. E ora che non sono controllato posso dire che anche Stark ha un grande nucleo. Posso chiedere se ci sono altri come voi sei?

"Ci sono intere comunità in tutto il mondo di altri come noi. Ci nascondiamo dal 1692 per la nostra sicurezza." Tony rispose con una scrollata di spalle mentre cercava di intrufolarsi in un altro muffin ai mirtilli anche se c'era il gran numero di piatti tailandesi che erano stati allevati solo per strappargli magicamente prima che potesse prendere un morso facendogli broncio.

"No Papà. Hai ordinato il pranzo e ne mangerai un po 'prima di poter avere più. Nic ha dichiarato semplicemente mentre scuoteva la testa contro le azioni del suo papà e la piccola risatina che ha causato per fuggire da Luna mentre lo guardava accadere.

"Grazie per aver insegnato a Merlino e Morgana, Dio del Male Loki." Luna curtì i due Dei davanti a loro con gli occhi ancora guardando fuori in lontananza. "Grazie principe Thor per aver custodito Lord Slytherin e la figlia di Lord Grifondoro fino a quando non è stata al sicuro."  
"Siete i benvenuti Giovane Figlia dei Norn." Loki annuì con la testa riconoscendone uno benedetto con il dono dei Norn e il caos e il crepacuore che poteva portare. Dopo tutto aveva visto sua madre più volte affrontare il dolore che deriva dal sapere che qualcosa sarebbe successo ma non avendo modo di fermarlo. Thor guardò Loki con gli occhi scioccati, non c'era stata una figlia registrata dei Norn per centinaia di anni ed era ancora così giovane da far manifestare il suo dono.

Luna ha appena dato un altro sorriso morbido nella loro direzione prima di andare al tavolo e scegliere uno dei tanti piatti sul tavolo da provare, dopo tutto non aveva mai avuto thai ed era molto interessata a provarlo. Xinyi scelse quel momento per diventare visibile e raggiunse per Pad Thai che Luna teneva per lei che era un'opzione vegetariana.

"Dai Norn!" Thor gridò quando la Demiguise ella ò in vita in grembo alla giovane donna.

Loki guardò il demiguise in fascino perché sapeva cosa fosse lavorare con Seidrs nel corso degli anni, conosceva anche i doni che la creatura teneva all'interno del suo piccolo corpo. Fred e George sorrisero al piccolo primate tranquillo tra le braccia dei loro piccoli compagni godendosi il pasto fornito da Mr. Stark. Tony, Bucky, Clint e Sirius semplicemente hanno fatto un leggero salto e grida di shock prima di accettare che sarebbero stati sorpresi per un po 'quando il piccolo è spuntato intorno alla torre.

"Vieni a unirti a noi per il pasto. Abbiamo un sacco. Tony sottoscrisse mentre si muoveva per unirsi a Bucky e Luna a tavola.

Nic aveva seguito e si assicurò di sedersi tra il suo papà e Bucky senza lasciare nessuno in grado di sedersi su entrambi i lati di lui. Aveva imparato la lezione di sedersi accanto ai gemelli quando erano al Potter Manor in Inghilterra e passarono la maggior parte del pasto a modificare le sue code o orecchie. Tony avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Nic e diede solo una leggera stretta di conforto facendogli sapere che andava bene. Thor e Loki si spostarono in avanti e si unirono a tutti gli altri a tavola tirando ciascuno un cartone di cibo verso di loro e provando gli alimenti interessanti che erano disponibili.

"Quando Peter tornerà?" Nic chiese tranquillamente mentre prendeva una piccola porzione di cibo quando gli fu consegnato parte del cibo.

"Oggi ha il lab day. Quindi, sarà qui presto sto indovinando. Tony rispose mentre si aiutava ad alcuni del cibo prima che fosse tutto consumato dagli altri.

"Spero che arrivi presto. Non mi copriva orecchie e code ieri quando gli stavamo raccontando del mondo magico. Conosce solo le basi del nostro mondo e ciò che sua zia probabilmente gli ha detto quando sono tornati. Nic chiese attentamente mentre prendeva il cibo, il suo appetito stava lentamente tornando ai livelli che era quando era a Hogwarts e in grado di mangiare pasti completi, ma sarebbe stato un po '.

"Vuoi che Viktor venga?" Luna chiese attentamente mentre continuava a coccolare Xinyi e ad essere rannicchiata tra Fred e George.

Nic non poteva fare a meno di arrossire alla domanda sapendo che stava iniziando a sviluppare sentimenti per il cercatore bulgaro che lo aveva lentamente rovinato con attenzione silenziosa. Tony guardò suo figlio fuori dall'angolo del suo occhio notando il rossore che copriva le guance e giù per la parte posteriore del collo. Fred e George hanno avuto una luce maliziosa nei loro occhi al rossore che si stava sviluppando.

"Chi è questo Viktor?" Thor chiese mentre Loki guardava per interesse chiedendosi anche chi fosse l'uomo che è stato menzionato.

"Sono venuto con alcuni dei miei più cari amici dall'Inghilterra un paio di giorni fa. Viktor è uno dei miei amici, è il cercatore della squadra bulgara di Quidditch. Nic affermò semplicemente che il rossore lentamente funzionava dalla sua faccia.

"Cos'è che ti chiama sempre... скラпа (tesoro)?" Fred ha chiesto con un sorriso sul viso.

"Sai che è quello che dice... Anche se si rifiuta di dirmi cosa significa. Nic ha detto con una leggera broncio.

"Significa tesoro, miele, bambino, caro o tesoro." Bucky dichiarò distrattamente mentre tirava fuori l'ultimo libro che aveva letto che era stato raccomandato da Nic mentre si preparavano a lasciare l'Inghilterra.

"Grazie Bucky." Nic rispose con un arrossire ancora più profondo mentre si rendeva conto di ciò che Viktor lo aveva chiamato da quando si erano ricollegati dopo la sua eredità creatura.

"Penso di aver bisogno di avere un po 'di un colloquio più lungo con heir Krum." Tony dichiarò di aver preso un drink dal bicchiere d'acqua che gli era stato posto davanti.

"Anche il principe Loki avrà bisogno di quel discorso..." Luna canticchiava mentre finiva il suo cibo e stava dal tavolo saltando via come se non avesse appena sganciato una bomba su tutti.

Loki aveva l'aspetto di un cervo catturato nei fari mentre guardava tra il Veggente e Stark. Si era appena reso conto del motivo per cui era attratto dal giovane e stava pianificando mentalmente come avrebbe affrontato la situazione.

"Lo farà, vero?" Tony mormorò gli occhi restringendosi mentre guardava l'espressione che veniva sul viso di Loki.

"Sii gentile Papà." Nic ha detto che ancora arrossire se stesso, anche se era ancora più profondo ora quando si rese conto del perché Luna avesse detto quello che aveva. Guardò l'ascensore quando aprì, e Peter Parker uscì rimbalzando. "Possiamo andare al tuo laboratorio Papà?"

"Certo, piccolo genio." Tony annuì nel saluto a Peter mentre entrava. "Underroos può tenerti occupato per un po'. Sarò giù per controllare entrambi tra un po', basta contattare JARVIS se avete bisogno di lui.

"Si, Orso di Papà. (Sì, Papà Orso)" Nic dichiarò in piedi e afferrando un paio di scatole di cibo che erano rimaste a capire che se Peter fosse stato qualcosa come lui avrebbe avuto fame mentre si occupava di crescere. "Andiamo, Pete, vediamo che male possiamo gestire."

Sirio e Giacomo lasciarono entrambi abbaiare di risate sapendo anche a cosa si riferiva dall'sorriso che gli attraversava il viso mentre lo diceva.

"Oh cara, credo che la prossima generazione di Marauders stanno per emergere." Lily ridacchiò mentre guardava i due giovani lasciare la stanza.

"Predoni? Sai chi sono i Predoni? Fred parlò guardando verso il dipinto.

"Tu fai anche tu. Dopo tutto quello che hai sentito chiamarli l'un l'altro con i loro soprannomi. James parlò con un sorriso.

Fred e George guardarono tra il dipinto e l'altro prima che i loro occhi si spalanncavano mentre si rendevano conto di ciò che diceva il padre di Nic.

"SIRIO E REMUS?!!" Gridarono insieme sotto shock.

"Insieme a me stesso e al traditore. Anche se questi erano solo quelli elencati sulla mappa che hai dato a Nic, grazie per questo tra l'altro. James si infastidì mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto. "Come hai fatto a non darlo via Padfoot?"

"Non so cosa stai parlando di Prongs." Anche Sirius si è ammirato per il modo in cui i gemelli sembravano spegnersi dallo shock. "Voglio dire che eravamo piuttosto impegnati a trovare Talon qui. Inoltre, Nightshade e Spook hanno permesso loro di continuare a chiedersi pure.

"Chi sono Nightshade e Spook?" George chiese attentamente ai suoi occhi ancora leggermente larghi sotto shock per il fatto che avevano incontrato due dei quattro predoni di persona e avevano persino imparato da uno di loro mentre erano a Hogwarts, non c'è da meravigliarsi che non fossero mai stati in grado di fare uno scherzo sul professor Lupin che avevano pensato fosse a causa del suo status di lupo mannaro.

"Siamo voi creatori maliziosi." Severo affermò mentre si trovava dietro i due con un gatto bianco puro appoggiato sulla spalla e un sorriso chiaro sul viso mentre il gatto saltava dalla sua spalla per trasformarsi in Lucio mentre atterrava. "Siamo diventati marauder onorari quando Talon era presente e abbiamo aiutato Vixen a farci diventare amici."

Gli occhi di Loki si illuminarono alla vista di altri mutaforma, aveva visto Black trasformarsi prima di pranzo e ora c'era almeno un altro in giro. È stato un bel cambiamento avere di più che potesse fare quello che poteva, anche se da quello che la sua magia gli stava dicendo che avevano solo la forma singola.

"Ora dov'è Nic? Ho notizie da Gringotts e Skeeter. Lucio chiese di guardarsi intorno per il giovane, si erano apparati nella stanza che Tony aveva messo da parte per loro da usare solo per questo scopo ora che era disposto a usare di nuovo la sua magia.

"È appena andato in laboratorio con il mio Stagista Peter." Tony parlò di preoccupazione colorando la sua voce mentre si sedeva di più e prendeva i documenti che Lucio consegnava, i suoi amici magici erano davvero gli unici da cui avrebbe accettato qualcosa quando consegnato.

** Signore, miss Potts sta chiamando per ricordarle che deve essere in 15 minuti giù nella sala riunioni. ** JARVIS parlò facendo uscire Tony mentre guardava tra l'orologio, i giornali e i suoi amici che non voleva davvero partecipare alla riunione, ma sapeva che avrebbe sconcertato i conflitti che potevano sorgere.

"Dille che sarò lì, e ho un annuncio per il consiglio e lei, anche far sapere a Nic e Peter che ci sarà un po 'prima che ce la faccio laggiù." Tony rispose prima di sospirare mentre stava. "Se tutti voi mi scusi. Non pensare di uscire da quel discorso più tardi Reindeer Games. Ha puntato un dito contro Loki con uno sguardo fermo sul viso prima di lasciare la stanza e andare a cambiare dall'olio e dai vestiti macchiati di grasso che aveva dal lavorare in laboratorio quella mattina.

Thor fece una risata chiassoso allo sguardo che copriva il volto di Loki per essere avvertito e il discorso in arrivo, ne ebbe molti dai padri su Asgard e sapeva che sarebbe stato interessante dal momento che Loki li aveva raramente avuta, anche se aveva figli là fuori la maggior parte era nata da lui e non da altri.

~*~*~Laboratorio di Tony~*~*~

Nic e Peter entrarono in laboratorio entrambi entusiasti delle diverse cose che potevano raggiungere. Nic è andato alla scrivania principale mentre entravano tirando su le cianografie che aveva iniziato a creare un robot tutto suo con l'aiuto di suo padre ieri.

"Così ieri mi hai chiesto delle mie orecchie e delle mie code, mi sono reso conto dopo che sei tornato a casa con tua zia che non abbiamo mai risposto alle tue domande su di loro. Hai menzionato qualcosa su Kitsune del mito, beh non siamo miti. Nic dichiarò mentre si girava e si appoggiò all'indietro contro il tavolo e incrociò le braccia sul petto mentre le sue code avvolte intorno a lui in tutta comodità.

"NON C'È MODO! Sei una vera kitsune? C'è una ragione per il numero di code? Ho notato che la signora nel dipinto parlante aveva solo quattro code, ma ne hai sei ..." Peter chiese rapidamente prima di partire in imbarazzo.

"Calmati ti dirò quello che so, che sinceramente non è molto. Mia madre, la signora nel dipinto parlante", disse Nic con una risatina. "Mi ha detto, sono nato con quattro code; Ho attraversato un'eredità magica il 31 del mese scorso e ne ho guadagnati altri due. Il numero di code con cui si nasce racconta del nostro potere, ma quelle che escono nella nostra eredità segnano il nostro numero di compagni. Mia madre ha iniziato con due e ha guadagnato due. Papà era uno dei suoi compagni, l'altra persona nel dipinto è mio padre e il suo secondo ufficiale. È stato ucciso contemporaneamente a mia madre e io ero nascosto al mio papà e ai veri zii. Ci sono diversi tipi di Kitsune, non so cosa siano tutti, ma so che sono quello che viene chiamato Un Kitsune Onorato e ho un talento per diversi incantesimi di tipo fuoco e ghiaccio. Non so cosa significhi essere un Kitsune onorato.

"Questo è così bello!" Peter tirò fuori così mentre parlava, i suoi occhi erano azzurrii mentre ascoltava ciò che Nic gli stava dicendo. "Mi dispiace per i tuoi genitori, ma sono contento che tu abbia il signor Stark."

"Lo chiami che solo per scherzare con lui non è vero?" Nic chiese con un sorriso e la testa inclinata di lato.

"Sì." Peter ha fatto fuori la p quando l'ha detto. "È iniziato con me farlo per essere educato e perché ero così sbalordito da lui e da quello che ha passato, ma nel tempo dopo tutte le sue richieste per me di chiamarlo Tony continuo. Non credo che abbia ancora preso.

Nic ride solo sapendo che sarebbe divertente da guardare finché non si è preso.

"Sai chi sono i tuoi compagni?" Peter chiese con attenzione di non voler dire qualcosa di sbagliato.

"L'ho appena scoperto stamattina." Nic ha detto con un rossore. "Uno dei miei amici che non c'era quando sei entrato mi aveva sganciato la bomba prima di partire." Scuote la testa in esasperazione. "Ha un dono speciale, Thor e Loki l'hanno chiamata figlia dei Norn."

"Norns come i veggenti del passato, del presente e del futuro della mitologia norrena? Questo significa che Loki ha anche dei bambini come nei miti?" Peter chiese mentre si spostava al tavolo che aveva lavorato il giorno prima per migliorare il flusso web.

"Norns come i veggenti. E non ho idea della cosa del bambino con Loki. Nic dichiarò con una scrollata di spalle e si strofinò la parte posteriore del collo. "Luna, la mia amica, ha sempre avuto il dono di affermare cose in modi per i quali la maggior parte la ignorerebbe o la stuzzicherebbe, ha creato creature diverse per spiegare cose diverse a sostegno dell'immagine. È diventato già abbastanza brutto che fosse conosciuta dalla maggior parte della nostra scuola come Loony Lovegood, ho fermato il più possibile il tormento, ma comunque... Comunque mi ha lasciato un suggerimento sui miei amici dopo che Bucky ha tradotto qualcosa per me e Papà ha detto che avrebbe dovuto parlare con la persona che diceva la cosa di cui ero curioso. Ha detto che anche Loki avrebbe bisogno del discorso. Che quando penso al modo in cui parla e alle cose che farebbe intorno all'altra, so chi è l'altro compagno. Certo, sarei il mostro che ottiene un dio e un giocatore di quidditch di fama mondiale come miei compagni ..."

"Non chiamarti mai più così! Tu non sei un mostro! Luna parlò dalla porta al laboratorio le sue mani piantate sui fianchi con rabbia, mentre Xinyi appese al collo in un piggyback. "Se non lascerai che qualcuno mi chiami Loony e mi bullizza, allora non puoi mai definirti un mostro! Tu sei l'uomo più meraviglioso che conosco oltre ai miei compagni.

"Sono d'accordo con lei..." Peter parlò rapidamente guardando la bella bionda che stava nella porta con quello che sembrava una sorta di primate appeso alla schiena.

Nic arrossì e continuò a strofinarsi la parte posteriore del collo non concordando o non era d'accordo con gli altri.

"Pensi che potrei fare i test per entrare a Midtown?" Luna chiese dopo aver sospirato con esasperazione quando Nic non avrebbe detto nulla.

"Si potrebbe facilmente. So che stavi studiando argomenti banali dopo che abbiamo iniziato a uscire, la maggior parte di loro erano cose che stavo facendo. Nic rispose con una scrollata di spalle. "JARVIS può ottenere i test tirati su in modo che lei possa superare il processo? Possiamo creare un programma homeschool che ha seguito come motivo di fondo per cui non c'è alcun record per lei nel mondo banale.

**Certo, giovane Signore. Inoltre, signore ha chiesto che le dia sapere che ci sarà un po' prima che possa unirsi a lei in laboratorio, dato che ha una riunione a cui è necessario partecipare. ** JARVIS ha dichiarato semplicemente prima di tirare su ciò che era necessario sulla terza scrivania che era nella stanza. ** Giovane signorina Lovegood se vai alla terza scrivania puoi iniziare i tuoi test. **

"Grazie mister JARVIS." Luna rispose con un sorriso cippatore prima di saltare alla scrivania e tuffarsi direttamente nelle domande. Sapeva che sarebbe entrare e avrebbe potuto tornare quando Peter e Nic ne avevano bisogno.

~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~

Minerva alzò lo mente quando entrò nella Grande Sala a mentendo ai Fondatori dietro il tavolo chiedendosi che tipo di caos sarebbe accaduto oggi. Sapeva che Albus continuava a cercare di tornare nel castello e attualmente viveva con suo fratello sopra il suo pub, con grande dispiacere di Aberforth per avere suo fratello sotto il tetto. Filio aveva rimosso il trono come una sedia e restituito l'originale che sembrava lo stesso di tutti gli altri, l'unico cambiamento ad esso era sollevarlo un po 'a causa della sua altezza. Gli altri professori erano tutti nella Sala a fare colazione quando entrò, stavano per discutere di chi sarebbe diventato il nuovo insegnanti, specialmente da quando Percival Graves-Scamander l'aveva respinta affermando che doveva essere vicino alla famiglia in quel momento. Speriamo che possano trovare rapidamente le sostituzioni, dopo tutto avevano solo poche settimane prima dell'inizio del mandato.

"Buongiorno a tutti." Minerva chiamò i suoi colleghi professori mentre si sistemava al suo posto e chiamò il pasto che voleva prima di rivolgersi agli altri e iniziare le solite chiacchiere.

La testa di tutti si voltò quando il suono dei gufi di posta riempiva la stanza, fu magicamente amplificato durante l'estate in modo che non fosse mancato. C'erano diversi pacchi per l'anno scolastico, molte lettere e persino alcuni erler che si dirigevano verso Minerva ottenendo solo un sopracciglio rialzato in cambio prima di usare un incantesimo della creazione di Filio che neutralizzò la magia degli erler e la restituì a una lettera normale. C'era anche la nuova copia del Profeta Quotidiano che se fosse stato qualcosa di simile ai giorni precedenti sarebbe stata una lettura interessante, ma Minerva e gli altri la misero di lato in modo da poter affrontare prima i loro pacchi e la posta privata e avere il loro incontro lo avrebbero letto come gruppo alla fine dell'incontro.

"Oh bene, mio zio manderà alcuni dei suoi migliori guardiani e rompisto per assicurarsi che non ci sia più nulla di sbagliato, anche se entrambi ci fidiamo di Madame Hogwarts che vogliamo verificare, specialmente con il parlare della maledizione sulla posizione DADA." Filius dichiarò semplicemente alzando lo mano dalla sua lettera con il sigillo ufficiale gringotts su di esso. Inoltre, Dumbles è bandito da tutti i luoghi di Gringotts, se cammina piede anche in uno di loro sarà sequestrato per furto, furto di linea e attacchi illegali su minori insieme ad altre cose. Egli non deve ottenere fondi da noi, o potremmo essere aggiunti. Non solo, ma qualcuno in forma anonima ha fornito fondi a persone che non possono permetterselo di fare i test per aggiungere eventuali accuse, hanno già trovato oltre 50 persone con fascino e costrizioni tra cui il ministro.

"Non potrebbe accadere a un uomo migliore." Minerva starnutì, ancora molto turbato per quello che l'uomo aveva fatto. "Amelia ha anche emesso un mandato per l'uomo, deve essere interrogato su tutte le cose che sono state presentate. Continuano a ottenere sempre più relazioni ogni giorno. Mando una risposta di dove ha soggiornato, so che Aberforth'll dare l'uomo pure.

"Buona liberazione per la spazzatura cattiva." Papavero sputato fuori ancora inorridito per quello che era stato fatto a lei. "Mettiamolo da parte e scopriamo chi si unirà alla nostra famiglia qui. Ho contattato il mio amico Guaritore Raphael Jackson, che mi aveva detto che stava cercando un cambiamento dal caos di San Mungos. Ha accettato di venire a prendere la posizione di guaritore capo, come medi-strega avrei sempre dovuto essere un assistente, ma Silente si è rifiutato di affieguare qualcuno che aveva un Masters in Healing e aveva prestato tutti i giuramenti necessari, ho intenzione di finire i miei studi sotto Healer Jackson, quindi avremo due guaritori completi nello staff. Le maledette costrizioni e fascino mi ha tenuto a perseguire le cose ulteriormente.

"Questo è poppy meraviglioso. Sono contento per te. Minerva l'ha detto alla sua amica di lunga data. "Ho contattato il Maestro Alexander Vane per assumere il posto di Capo del Grifondoro e come capo della posizione DADA. Percival era tornato da me l'altro giorno con l'uso di un elfo della casa e aveva rifiutato la posizione per motivi familiari. Sta portando il suo assistente-apprendista Lawrence Appleby per l'assistente in DADA. Ho anche contattato Diana Archer per diventare la mia assistente, spera di finire la sua padronanza mentre lavorava con me, aveva contattato mesi fa, ma come con Poppy ero sotto costrizione questi non dovevano assumere apprendisti.

"Ho contattato un caro amico di famiglia per aiutare con la classe Muggle Studies, anche se consiglio di cambiare il nome in Mundane Studies dopo che tutti i Babbani sono stati progettati per essere un insulto originariamente." Charity ha dichiarato semplicemente con un leggero sorriso mentre aspettava la loro reazione quando hanno scoperto a chi aveva contattato. "Robin Goodfellow ha accettato di venire ad aiutarmi con la mia classe."

"PUCK! Si sarebbe esposto i bambini al famigerato PUCK! Septima gridò gli occhi spalancati sotto shock.

"E 'malizioso sì, ma non aveva mai fatto del male a un bambino. Protegge la mia famiglia dal suo esilio dal regno delle Fate. È il motivo per cui so qualcosa sui mundanes così com'è e non su ciò che ci è stato insegnato, adora creare un caos controllato tra i mundanes e il matchmaking ancora. Gli piacerebbe venire al castello anche per motivi di salute. Charity ha dichiarato dolcemente, anche se i suoi occhi erano fermi in quanto se qualcuno avesse fatto del male alla sua cara amica le avrebbero risposto.

"Faremo in modo che le cose siano al sicuro per lui e proteggerlo da quelli che gli farebbero del male. E sono d'accordo che il nome della classe deve essere cambiato. Filius dichiarò di aver incontrato Robin anni fa quando venne a incontrare Charity, e aveva visto il desiderio che Robin doveva essere di nuovo in un castello. "Mi sono avvicinato a Christopher Dimov per venire a prendere la posizione di Charms Professor, sta portando sua moglie Fay che è anche un Maestro del Fascino e sarà il suo assistente. Fay prenderà anche la posizione di capo di Ravenclaw quando arriverà da quando era un membro della casa. Ho anche trovato un team di marito e moglie per essere i professori di Care of Magical Creatures, Brian e Adelina Kendall.

"Ho contattato Gareth Shepard per diventare il mio assistente con Herbology, è a un anno dalla sua padronanza e ha bisogno di lavoro sul campo così com'è. Suo fratello gemello Gawain è un apprendista pozioni di Viridian che sta già arrivando, quindi si unirà per essere l'assistente del professor Viridian. Pomona ha dichiarato semplicemente alzando lo stato di guardare dalla sua corrispondenza.

"Amelia Harris e Conrad Hawking hanno accettato di venire assistenti di Vector ed io. Inoltre, il fratello di Corrado, Edmund, è disponibile a venire ad assistere Sinistra con l'astrologia." Babbling dichiarò semplicemente di guardare in alto dalla sua corrispondenza che teneva le risposte di Corrado, Edmondo e Amelia che corteggiavano Corrado.

"Siamo contenti che tu abbia già trovato così tanti assistenti." Rowena parlò da dietro il gruppo. "Ci dovrebbe essere un altro istruttore di volo ad un certo punto. Per quanto riguarda il corso di divinazione che può essere insegnato solo a chi ha il dono e non a tutti. Trelawney sarà rimosso dal castello; lei non è un professore qui e non permetteremo a un lussureggiante di essere intorno ai bambini. Firenze può rimanere ad assistere chi ha il dono ma pochissimi sono così benedetti. Alla fine dovresti avere qualcuno che venga a insegnare alchimia, studi antichi e studi avanzati di aritmazia. Vorremmo anche vedere il ritorno della musica, della danza, della legge e degli studi d'arte, ma essendo così vicino all'inizio del termine sappiamo che sarebbe difficile in questo momento. Ci dovrebbero essere anche almeno tre assistenti in biblioteca e i libri nel precedente studio di Silente e nella stanza di andata e ritorno devono essere restituiti alla biblioteca, ne ha rimossi troppi nel corso degli anni. Ci dovrebbero essere altri libri acquistati da aggiungere alla collezione.

"Certo, Lady Ravenclaw." Filio dichiarò di annotare le istruzioni del suo fondatore. "Manderemo le lettere alla fine della settimana una volta che le cose saranno finalizzate, raggiungerò i diversi nuovi professori lead per le loro liste di libri in modo che possa essere aggiunto. Quest'anno avremo un gruppo molto più numeroso, così come diversi studenti "a scuola a casa" che non sono mai stati inviati le loro lettere in primo luogo. Dovremo impostare programmi di test quando gli studenti arriveranno per scoprire a che punto appartengono per gradi, testeremo anche gli studenti di ritorno per vedere a che cosa appartengono.

"C'è qualche altra scuola di informazione saggio che è necessario per essere coperto?" Minerva chiese di guardarsi intorno al gruppo solo per ottenere diverse risposte negative. "Allora vedremo quali potrebbero essere le ultime informazioni su Silente sul giornale?"

Con un coro di accordi Filius eseguì un fascino speciale che avrebbe permesso a tutti loro di vedere l'articolo di giornale come i display olografici che avevano visto allo Stark Store quando entrarono nel mondo mondano.

 ** _Chi è il vero Albus Silente?_** _Di , Rita Skeeter_

_Cari lettori, ultimamente vi ho dato molte informazioni nuove e controverse, ma questo porterà la torta secondo me.  
Di recente sono andato a intervistare Gellert Grindelwald nel castello di Nurmengard, dove è stato collocato dopo il famoso duello tra lui e Albus Silente, con il permesso dell'ICW. Ero accompagnato da Auror Bronson del MACUSA e Auror Shacklebolt della Gran Bretagna in quanto avevano anche alcune domande da porre relative al famoso duello e al tempo che ha portato al suo tentativo di prendere il controllo del mondo. Permettetemi innanzitutto di affermare che avvicinandomi al castello sopra la porta principale c'è l'affermazione "Zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit" o per coloro che non conoscono il tedesco "Per il grande bene". Una dichiarazione che Silente viene spesso sentito dire quando dà la sua ragione per qualcosa che ha fatto. Chi l'ha in mente e perché lo condividono? Una domanda a cui speravo di avere una risposta.  
Signore e signori, miei cari lettori, non sono riuscito a ottenere risposte di persona dallo stesso Grindelwald. È morto da sette anni, ucciso dalla magia della maledizione assassina che non dovrebbe essere possibile nel castello. L'ultima persona registrata dal castello stesso e incapace di essere alterata fu elencata come Albus Silente.  
Albus Silente visitò e uccidò Gellert Grindelwald proprio mentre Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black doveva arrivare a Hogwarts?  
Onorevoli colleghi, anche se non ho potuto ottenere le risposte da Grindelwald di persona, Auror Shacklebolt e Auror Bronson sono riusciti a trovare una memoria nascosta di ricordi e diari che, secondo il piccolo che ho potuto vedere sui giornali prima che fossero nascosti per le prove, elencava la maggior parte delle idee che Grindelwald ha perpetrato dopo essere stato espulso da Drumstrung sono state progettate da Silente. A partire dalla morte della sorella di Silente che ha portato alla famigerata discussione tra i fratelli Silente al suo funerale.  
Questa non è l'unica informazione che ho che porta a domande su chi sia il vero Albus Silente. Ho ricevuto, con l'aiuto dell'editore di Quibbler Xenophilius Lovegood, alcune informazioni da coloro che conoscevano Albus Silente al momento della guerra contro Grindelwald. Hanno inviato informazioni che mostrano Silente come un tentativo di rompere un legame di accoppiamento e quando non ha funzionato ha cercato di separarli attraverso l'uso del ricatto per spiare Grindelwald. Sappiamo tutti che Silente è un immischiatore, ma fino a che punto l'uomo è disposto ad andare a non sporcarsi le mani prima di entrare.  
Ho sentito da un testimone precedentemente sconosciuto il famoso duello tra i due uomini che ha portato Grindelwald ad essere rinchiuso nella torre più alta del suo castello. Non è stato un grande duello che Silente ci ha portato a credere nel corso degli anni. È stato un attacco da dietro quando l'uomo dormiva. Ha poi rubato la bacchetta dell'uomo ed è stato visto usarla al posto della sua per anni.  
Chi è il vero Silente e perché abbiamo continuato a fidarci di lui?   
Siamo tutti sotto costrizione dal giorno in cui siamo entrati a Hogwarts?  
Ancora una volta, esorto i miei compagni wixen ad andare a Gringotts e vengono testati. Un cittadino anonimo interessato ha istituito un fondo per coloro che possono dimostrare di non avere i due galloni necessari possono ancora essere testati. Finora ci sono stati oltre 50 casi comprovati di manomissione attraverso costrizioni, legature e pozioni su diversi membri della nostra comunità.  
Chiunque abbia informazioni su dove si trova Albus Silente è invitato a contattare l'Auror più vicino o a contattare il capo-Auror Amelia Bones al DMLE il prima possibile in quanto è stato emesso un mandato per il suo arresto in concomitanza con i risultati del nostro viaggio al castello di Nurmengard. Ulteriori informazioni a venire come ho scoperto ulteriori informazioni._

"Cazzo!" Charity esclamò mentre leggeva l'articolo i suoi occhi spalancati sotto shock. "Minerva togli quella nota il prima possibile ad Amelia."

Tutti gli altri erano solo seduti sotto shock per quello che avevano letto mentre Minerva scriveva la lettera dicendo ad Amelia dove sapevano che Silente alloggiava, dopo averlo visto tentare di tornare nel castello diverse volte da quando è stato costretto a tornare solo per girare e tornare a Hogsmeade la sera.

"Minerva, chi erano gli Erlers da se non ti dispiace la mia domanda?" Vector ha chiesto educatamente di cercare di superare lo shock delle informazioni che tutti hanno appena letto.

"Uno era di Silente, che una copia di sarà inviato anche ad Amelia. L'altro era di Molly Weasley. Lasciatemi leggere voi tutti ottenere un calcio da loro credo, e una copia di Molly sarà inviato anche ad Amelia. Minerva rispose con una risatina.

_Minerva McGonagall! Come osi colpire il Preside! È il tuo datore di lavoro! Dovresti vergognarti di quello che hai fatto! Mi rifiuto di lasciare che i miei figli ritornino in quella spregevole scuola se Silente non è più il preside! Mettere una meticcio al suo posto balderdash! Silente è la cosa più grande che sia successa alla nostra società e tu lo sai! Affermare di essere stato sotto incantesimi e pozioni è altrettanto spregevole! Questa è la mia notifica che Ronald Weasley e Ginerva Weasley non frequenteranno più come scuola gestita da una meticcio e quelli che credono che Slytherin e Grifondoro fossero legati. Sappiamo tutti che erano nemici mortali e la casa di Slytherin è piena di sangue puro bigato._

"Oh! Sono così felice che non abbiamo più a che fare con i due peggiori bulli della scuola. Buona liberazione per la spazzatura cattiva. È la benvenuta a tenerli a casa, ma impareranno cosa succede quando non si completano gli studi. Crederà di essere in grado di insegnare loro ciò che devono sapere, ma presto imparerà quanto sia sbagliato. E sappiamo tutti che la vera ragione per cui non stanno tornando è a causa della caduta con i Goblin per il fatto che i loro soldi sono stati rubati da Niceforo in modo che non abbiano fondi per pagare le forniture, figuriamoci qualsiasi altra cosa nella loro casa. Spero che Arthur arrivi a Gringotts e venga testato. Ha gongolato molte volte intorno ad altri del suo uso di una pozione d'amore per intasare l'uomo. Pomphrey ha dichiarato con un huff, sapendo che molte delle ferite indotte dal bullo che aveva curato da quando i due sono arrivati a scuola non accadrà. Dovrà anche chiedere meno pozioni contraccettive dal nuovo Maestro della Pozione poiché la maggior parte di quelle scomparse lo ha fatto con la magica firma di Ginerva intorno all'armadio.

"Sono anche grato, ora se anche la giovane Miss Granger fosse ritirata, sarebbe fantastico, e i miei libri sarebbero finalmente al sicuro." Madame Pince ha dichiarato con delicatezza che il numero di volte in cui è stata costretta a revocare il divieto di quei due dalla sua biblioteca o a perdere il suo lavoro è stato nauseante.

"Che cosa ha fatto l'erler di Silente dire Minerva?" Filius chiese educatamente di prendere nota per rimuovere i due dal roster e dalla mailing list in modo che non avrebbero dovuto affrontare le cose lì. Non gli importava come lo chiamava dopo tutto quello che aveva sentito tutto e di più nel corso degli anni.

_Minerva! Tu vieni a farmi tornare nel castello! Sono l'unico che può tenere al sicuro gli studenti! Come osi pensare di potermi bandire! Quei ritratti sono falsi! Sappiamo tutti che non ci sono più veri dipinti dei fondatori. Se non mi lasci indietro non vedrai mai la tua famiglia al sicuro! Non troverai mai tua figlia! Fammi tornare al castello McGonagall o rue il giorno in cui mi hai attraversato._

"Quel bastardo!" Rolanda gridò mentre si avvicinava alla sua cara amica e la avvolse tra le braccia. "Ti aiuteremo a trovare tua figlia e ti aiuteremo a proteggere il resto della tua famiglia. Sono contento che tu stia inviando una copia ad Amelia, lei sarà in grado di affrontare questo.

Il resto del personale ha offerto il loro supporto e aiuto per trovare il bambino scomparso, anche se dal momento in cui il bambino era stato preso non sarebbe più stata giovane. Si lamentarono anche dell'idea che Silente fosse l'unico in grado di tenere al sicuro i loro studenti quando tutti sapevano che era la ragione principale per cui così tanti erano stati danneggiati nel corso dei secoli.

"Ci sono altri due grandi articoli che potrebbero interessarci sulla quarta pagina." Babbling ha dichiarato di aver scremato il resto del giornale dopo aver dato il suo sostegno alla vice preside

**_Prince-Malfoy Family e Potter-Stark-Black lasceranno l'Inghilterra per sempre..._ **   
_Di , Rita Skeeter_

_L'ultima volta che scrissi di Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black vi dissi ai miei cari lettori che stava progettando di lasciare l'Inghilterra alla ricerca di suo padre. Posso verificare che abbia deciso di lasciare la nostra comunità per sempre. Il motivo caro lettori, liberato con il permesso del giovane Lord-Heir, ha trovato il suo secondo padre!  
Ci congratuliamo per il ricongiungimento familiare e auguriamo buon lavoro al Giovane Lord-Erede Niceforo con suo padre e con coloro che hanno viaggiato con lui. Molti della comunità ci hanno lasciato per sostenere il loro amico e figlioccio.  
Ho anche appreso che i figli maggiori della famiglia Weasley hanno rinnegato la madre e sono disposti a parlare con il padre solo dopo aver fatto i test a Gringotts. Hanno anche sconfessato i loro fratelli più piccoli per le loro azioni contro il Signore-Erede Niceforo.  
Mi è stato dato il permesso di dire a chi tutti hanno deciso di viaggiare con il giovane Lord-Erede._

_Lucio Principe-Malfoy  
Lord Severo Principe-Malfoy  
Sirio Nero-Lupin  
Lord Remus Black-Lupin  
Lord Fred Prewitt (ex Weasley)  
Lord George Prewitt (Ex Weasley)  
L'erede William Weasley  
Erede Draco Principe-Malfoy  
Erede Blaise Zambini  
Erede Theodore Nott  
Ereditiera Luna Lovegood  
Così come: Viktor Krum di Bulgaria e Fleur e Gabrielle Delacour di Francia.  
Auguriamo loro buona fortuna e speriamo che siano in grado di trovare ciò che cercano._

**_Li Longbottoms Svegliati dai danni della Maledizione!_ **   
_Di, Beryl Brighton_

_Hai letto bene che il Signore e la Signora di Longbottom si sono svegliati dopo 16 anni. Siamo stati portati a credere che fossero stati resi insensivi alla maledizione cruciatus con cui erano stati colpiti mentre difendevano il loro giovane figlio ed erede. Solo noi abbiamo scoperto con avviso da Madame Augusta Longbottom che non erano sotto gli effetti della temuta maledizione imperdonabile, ma invece sotto una maledizione specializzata creata da un membro pazzo della famiglia Nera e insegnata solo a coloro che si appoggiano alle arti più oscure. Quando Lord Black-Lupin reclamò sua Signoria e successivamente rinnegato e assolse il matrimonio di Bellatrix No-Name, la rimosse completamente dalla magia di famiglia privarla della sua capacità di mantenere la maledizione sotto la cui Signoria e Signora di Longbottom erano sotto.  
Da allora si sono riconnessi con il figlio e la madre e sono finalmente a casa a riprendersi. Chiedono di essere lasciati soli mentre continuano a riconnettersi con la loro famiglia e ringraziano Lord Black-Lupin per averli salvi da quella maledizione. Vogliono anche far sapere che non provano sentimenti duri nei confronti della famiglia Lord Black-Lupin per ciò che è stato loro fatto. Hanno dichiarato che rimarranno in Inghilterra, ma saranno frequenti visitatori della nuova casa del Giovane Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black per le vacanze e in modo che i padrini possano rimanere in contatto._


	20. Pensieri magici portano a maestose porte dei sogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni tra parentesi accanto alle parole in base alle esigenze, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Viktor guardò l'edificio della torre davanti a lui e sentì un brivido di apprensione scorrere lungo la sua spina dorsale. Sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe successo oggi e se fosse buono o cattivo è rimasto da vedere. Aveva deciso di avvicinarsi finalmente alle unità genitoriale dei suoi compagni per chiedere il permesso di corteggiare il giovane. Con lui aveva portato il suo portafoglio e il suo contratto con la squadra bulgara di Quidditch, aveva anche portato un regalo per Nic se avesse ricevuto il permesso di corteggiare il suo compagno, ma avrebbe aspettato che quel permesso fosse dato prima di regalare il bracer che aveva fatto con la sua magia alla sua piccola volpe. Facendo un respiro profondo, entrò nell'edificio e con un crono alle guardie andò nell'ascensore pronto a dirigersi verso il piano comune principale dove sapeva che Remus, Sirio, Lucio, Severo e Tony stavano tutti aspettando che parlasse con loro. Aveva detto che aveva qualcosa da discutere con i cinque uomini prima di venire in modo da poter fare i passi richiesti dal suo popolo per iniziare il corteggiamento. Sapeva che Nic era fuori dalla torre in questo momento con i gemelli del caos nel loro nuovo negozio che li aiutavano a sistemarsi, aveva avuto bisogno della distrazione dopo l'arrivo del giornale e videro l'ultimo caos che stava accadendo all'estero. Silente era riuscito a scomparire prima dell'arrivo di Aurors grazie a qualcuno all'interno che gli dava una testa in su e tutti stavano ancora aspettando spilli e aghi per essere catturato. Uscire dall'ascensore è stato più nervoso per poi entrare nello stadio all'inizio della coppa del mondo dove aveva inizialmente incontrato la sua piccola volpe.

** Benvenuto signor Krum, signore e amici stanno aspettando nel suo ufficio principale a questo livello. Si prega di seguire le luci per trovare l'ufficio corretto. ** JARVIS dichiarò che mentre accendeva le luci lungo i basamenti per condurre Viktor in fondo alla sala fino all'ufficio più grande del pavimento, lo aveva portato nella sezione commerciale dell'edificio invece che nella sala comune come Viktor pensava che l'incontro avrebbe avuto luogo.

Lisciando la mano lungo la parte anteriore del suo abito in stile banale che aveva scelto con l'aiuto di Little Luna in quanto avrebbe dimostrato di essere disposto a fare ciò che doveva per adattarsi, indipendentemente dal mondo di cui il suo dolce decise di far parte. Viktor fece un altro respiro profondo prima di bussare e ottenere l'ingresso in ufficio facendo del suo meglio per non mostrare quanto fosse nervoso in realtà, dopo tutto aveva visto il potere magico che Remus, Sirio, Lucio e Severo potevano gestire durante la breve guerra e conosceva il potere nel mondo mondano che Tony deteneva con la sua armatura di Iron Man. Rimase scioccato nel vedere non solo i cinque uomini con cui aveva chiesto un'udienza, ma un altro uomo che si trovava di fronte alla scrivania di fronte ai cinque dietro di esso, i lunghi capelli scuri e la statura alta insieme a un abito dall'aspetto costoso e una postura regale chiamata a lui allo stesso modo della sua piccola volpe ma anche in un modo diverso , sarebbe disposto a sottomettersi al potere dell'uomo prima di lui. Mise l'uomo fuori di testa mentre si avvicinava agli altri e mise i documenti che aveva portato con sé sulla scrivania prima del Dottor Stark mentre scattava un inchino formale. Stark allungò la mano e raccolse le scartoffie per esaminarla e poi alzò un sopracciglio interrogativo al giovane prima di chiedere senza parole perché gli stava mostrando queste cose.

"Tra la mia gente, vhen ve approccio i guardiani e i genitori delle nostre anime gemelle sono tenuti a dimostrare che non solo hanno un reddito costante, ma che sono in grado di provvedere a coloro che sono stati abbinati da Lady Magic, prima di richiedere il permesso necessario per iniziare il processo di corteggiamento. Sto fornendo quella prova con una copia del mio contratto con la squadra bulgara di Quidditch, il contratto è buono per altri cinque anni, ma se dovesse essere richiesto per qualsiasi motivo non ci sono penalità per me per infrangerlo. Inoltre, ti sto mostrando una copia del mio attuale portafoglio di investimenti per dimostrare che ho il reddito necessario da fornire in quanto non posso che essere adatto al meraviglioso giovane che sono stato benedetto come mio compagno. Viktor ha spiegato semplicemente indicando le due diverse cartelle. "Nel portafoglio di investimenti troverai anche la registrazione dei miei punteggi di newt come i record dei punteggi che ho ricevuto dall'Istituto bulgaro di magia maggiore qui che ho continuato a studiare verso la mia maestria in difesa e guarigione. Ho solo altri due anni per completare entrambi i gradi in quanto non mi sono fermato nemmeno in estate, ho continuato vhile qui attraverso magiche scatole di corrispondenza.

"Impressionante", dichiarò Tony guardando dolcemente le cose che gli erano state date di nuovo prima di consegnarle ai quattro uomini in piedi dietro di lui. "Sto prendendo dal modo in cui li stai presentando a me e ai Padrini di Niceforo che stai parlando di Niceforo come tua anima gemella."

"Sì Signore", rispose Viktor con un crono mentre si trovava a riposo militare. "Sono mezzo vampiro discendente dal conte Vlad Dracula dalla parte di mia madre".

"Quell'uomo è ancora in giro incredibile ... Era così interessante nelle sue tecniche per superare Hel e sbarazzarsi dei suoi nemici allo stesso tempo. Penso che mia figlia lo abbia perdonato per averlo evitato così a lungo, soprattutto perché la intrattiene quando manda a lei coloro che meritano la morte. Loki parlò da dove stava guardando il giovane che era entrato prima che potesse iniziare a chiedere il permesso di corteggiare Niceforo come aveva pianificato. Sapeva dai racconti del suo numero di racconti che ce ne sarebbe stato un altro nella loro nave-compagno, ma non si aspettava che fosse l'uomo apparentemente giovane accanto a lui.

"Sì, il nonno è ancora in giro. Usa ancora alcune delle tecniche, ma soprattutto interpreta solo un agente di cambio o un avvocato quando è annoiato. Viktor rispose guardando verso l'uomo alto accanto a lui e godendosi il modo in cui guardava dalla parte anteriore tanto quanto aveva dal retro.

Loki non poteva fare a meno di ridere, le poche volte che era venuto a Midgard prima del suo tentativo di prendere il controllo aveva anche fatto la strada dell'avvocato per cucire il caos e assicurarsi che quelli che erano sicuri che sarebbero tornati non lo facevano, ma solo quelli che erano veramente colpevoli. Avrebbe fatto uscire la loro colpa nel metodo più caotico possibile, di solito con loro che confessano alla stampa dopo che il primo verdetto era arrivato.

Tony si schiarì la gola per ottenere la loro attenzione sui cinque signori con cui erano venuti a parlare originariamente.

"Quindi, fammi capire bene, il nipote di Vlad l'Impalatore desidera a quale corte mio figlio, da cui sono appena tornato dopo essere stato separato per 16 anni. Non solo, ma dal modo in cui ti sei avvicinato a noi, Loki, vuoi fare la stessa cosa. Ti aspetti che ti diamo il permesso dopo così poco tempo a guardarti. Anche se sono impressionato dal tuo portafoglio Heir Krum, ho bisogno di più tempo per decidere se sei la corrispondenza giusta, indipendentemente da ciò che Lady Magic ha detto. Inoltre, Loki, hai cercato solo mesi fa di cercare di prendere il controllo del mondo, sì, eri controllato, ma come faccio a sapere che sei completamente libero dagli effetti. Avrei dovuto guardare il modo in cui entrambi agite intorno a mio figlio prima che sia dato alcun permesso. Tony dichiarò di essere seduto sulla sedia con le dita intrise davanti alla bocca, dopo un attimo li ha abbassati. "Voi due avrà supervisionato le interazioni con mio figlio sia in mia presenza che in quella di uno dei suoi Padrini. Dopo due mesi e solo dopo due mesi torneremo a questa discussione. Alzò la mano per fermare le loro proteste pronte. "Due mesi sono gentili. Non solo ho appena riportato indietro mio figlio, ma è stato usato e ferito per la maggior parte della sua vita. Mostrami che non lo farà con lui, e possiamo tornare a questa discussione.

"Siamo d'accordo con questa decisione; è qualcosa di cui abbiamo discusso dopo che Heir Lovegood ha dichiarato che entrambi avrebbero bisogno di un discorso. Remus affermò con le braccia incrociate e il suo lupo vicino alla superficie.

"Harm Nicephorus in ogni caso e non troveranno alcuna prova per condannarci. Potremmo semplicemente prendere una pagina dal libro di tuo nonno su come affrontare voi due. Severo dichiarò di aver mentre guardava Viktor con un sorriso sul viso che prometteva che il mezzo elfo avrebbe godito delle azioni se avesse fatto del male a Niceforo.

Sia Loki che Viktor annuirono nell'accettare il verdetto.

"Vould mi sia permesso di fare un regalo a Niceforo come prova che lo vedo e vish a corteggiarlo quando ho il tuo permesso?" Viktor chiese pensando al magico rinforzo, che sarebbe diventato uno scudo quando Nic era sotto attacco, che si era preparato per Niceforo.

"Questa sera a cena si può dargli un dono." Tony rispose con un capo alla testa: "Ci si aspetta che partecipiate ai pasti qui per il momento in cui Niceforo è in giro in modo che possiamo osservare le vostre interazioni con lui."

"Accetto quei termini Dr. Stark." Viktor rispose chinandosi di nuovo in vita con il braccio incrociato sul petto prima di stare in piedi. "Grazie per aver preso il tempo di incontrarmi ed essere aperto all'idea del mio corteggiamento niceforo."

Tony e gli altri annuirono in risposta prima che Viktor lasciasse l'ufficio, Loki non era molto indietro rispetto a lui anche se non parlavano più. Viktor tornò al Maniero Nero per scrivere a suo nonno e suo padre per informarli del ritrovamento dei suoi compagni e che stava vincendo il permesso di corteggiare il sottomesso della coppia. Loki restituì il pavimento che era stato messo da parte per Thor e lui già pianificando nella sua testa le diverse cose che poteva regalare Niceforo e il giovane che era il loro secondo ufficiale. Thor guardò di divertimento mentre suo fratello entrava nel soggiorno sul loro pavimento con uno sguardo stordito negli occhi.

"Allora, fratello quando inizi a corteggiare il giovane Kitsune?" Thor esplose; ancora non capiva all'interno delle voci.

"Ho due mesi per mettermi alla prova, anche se il secondo nel nostro trio ha anche la stessa timeline." Loki rispose mentre entrava nella zona cucina per farsi bere qualcosa. "Ora ho tempo solo fino a cena per trovare qualcosa da regalare al giovane Niceforo per dimostrare che sono intenzionato a corteggiarlo quando stark e gli altri che erano con lui durante l'incontro."

"Devi dimostrare te stesso?" Thor chiese con confusione colorare la sua voce.

"Anche se è stato dimostrato che ero controllato da Thanos, guidavo ancora la battaglia e usavo la magia per controllare uno dei loro compagni di squadra." Loki rispose guardando il fratello dalla testa spessa. "E 'giusto che mi venga chiesto di mettermi alla prova."

"Ma tu sei un uomo d'onore! Perché dovrebbero pensare che si farebbe del male al tuo compagno? Thor era ancora confuso.

"Perché sciocco, il mio compagno è stato gravemente danneggiato in passato da quelli su cui avrebbe dovuto poter contare e fidarsi." Loki alzò gli occhi quando suo fratello ovviamente ancora non lo capì, vide solo il meglio delle persone da quando incontrava la signora Jane, anche se non era la sua anima gemella, lo aveva aiutato nel tempo a capire come essere un uomo migliore meno arrogante.

Thor indossava solo un'espressione di confusione sul suo viso mentre Loki scuoteva la testa e lasciava la cucina dopo aver preso una lattina della bevanda midgardians chiamata Coca-Cola o Coca-Cola che aveva sviluppato una preferenza per esso rispetto a qualsiasi loro alcol l'ultima volta che era su Midgard prima del tentativo di acquisizione. Vagava nella stanza che era stata messa da parte per lui e si sedette sul pavimento in una posa meditativa a gambe incrociate rilassandosi in se stesso e nella sua magia sperando che lo avrebbe portato a cosa fare per il suo dolce compagno. Avrebbe creato qualcosa per l'altro membro del loro trio in un altro momento perché in questo momento era concentrato su Niceforo e impressionando suo padre e i padrini.

~*~*~Il magico distretto di New York~*~*~

Nic si guardò intorno nel nuovo negozio che Fred e George stavano allestendo, preferì che fosse onesto al loro primo perché non avevano il grande modello di loro nella parte anteriore dell'edificio, ma invece era più di buon gusto attirare l'attenzione invece sui prodotti piuttosto che sui colori odiosi. Era eccitato per il giorno di apertura mentre aiutava a fare immersioni fortunate e skiving snack box, così come le loro frisbee zanne e sbuffi pigmei anche se uno di loro si rifiutò di lasciare i capelli alla frustrazione di Astrid che era come al solito ultimamente intorno al collo.

"Saranno ragazzi fantastici." Nic si guardò intorno mentre si prendevano una pausa. "Mi chiedo cosa penserà Loki di questo posto."

"Loki come nel Dio del Male e delle Bugie?" Fred parlò spuntando da dietro il bancone dove stava riparando la cassaforte con reparti magici per i depositi quando la cassa raggiunse una certa quantità.

"Aye, lui e suo fratello Thor è arrivato ieri, li hai incontrati a pranzo. Anche se supponevo che le presentazioni non accadesse ..." Nic rispose con una scrollata di spalle mentre cercava ancora una volta di spostare lo sbuffo viola dai suoi capelli.

"Non sarà sempre quello sciolto." George dichiarò semplicemente mentre camminava sulla sua espressione ampia con stupore che il Dio del Male era vicino e probabilmente sarebbe venuto a vedere il loro negozio.

"Ma ho appena ottenuto Astrid!" Nic gridò per esasperazione.

"Oh, non si aggrappa a te per te. Probabilmente sente la magia di qualcun altro con cui sai a chi appartiene. Fred rispose con una risatina mentre si avvicinava e notò cosa stava succedendo.

"Fantastico, quindi dovrei vagare la giornata con un soffio pigmeo viola sulla mia testa fino a quando non trovo con chi dovrebbe stare?" Nic incrociò le braccia per frustrazione.

"Più o meno." George si strinse nelle spalle prima di girare per continuare a rifornire le cose prima di guardare in alto quando c'era un bussare alla porta del negozio, andò a rispondere vedendo le tipiche vesti indossate da Aurors attraverso la finestra. "Posso aiutarti Auror...?"

"Sì, sto cercando uno dei proprietari di questo negozio?" La voce entrò dalla porta e raggiunse Nic facendolo irrigidire quando lo riconobbe.

"Sono uno dei proprietari, George Prewitt al vostro servizio." Ha dato un arco drammatico come ha detto questo.

"Sai che devi avere un permesso dal DMC per vendere sbuffi pigmei sul suolo degli Stati Uniti, o una qualsiasi delle altre cose?" L'Auror dichiarò di essere ancora in piedi solo sulla porta e di non entrare, il ghigno era chiaro sulla sua voce.

"Auror Goldstein, pensa prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. I proprietari di questo stabilimento hanno tutto adeguatamente documentato e tutti i permessi in atto. Nic dichiarò di salire alla porta e incrociare le braccia mentre guardava la donna auto-importante prima di lui. "Devo contattare la signora Presidente su questo? Hai molestato gli altri?

"Questo non ha nulla a che fare con te andare avanti." Goldstein starnutì a Nic dalla sua posizione di essere bloccata dall'ingresso nell'edificio dai reparti intenti sulla proprietà.

"Scoprirete come investitore nel business Prewitt Pranks che ho più che sufficiente diritto di intervenire di quanto si possa immaginare." Nic ha dichiarato un ghirondo chiaro sul suo viso mentre teneva il suo glamour in posizione attraverso pura volontà mentre voleva lasciarla cadere con alcuni dei suoi doni kitsune. "Credo che intendi danneggiare qualcuno o qualcosa del genere su questa proprietà, in caso meno non staresti sulla china incapace di entrare."

"Questo tipo di reparti sono vietati sulle proprietà di questo vicolo." Goldstein ha provato un approccio diverso.

"Credo che scoprirete che non lo sono da quando mi sono avvicinato a Percival Graves-Scamander per metterli per i gemelli." Nic dichiarò di sentirsi come Fred si avvicinò dietro di lui torreggiando sopra il giovane kitsune e abbagliando l'Auror di fronte al loro negozio.

"Ora Auror Goldstein era? Come ti ha detto in precedenza Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black, abbiamo tutti i permessi e le documentazioni per questo stabilimento in atto. Abbiamo anche il permesso per i reparti che sono stratificati sul negozio, dopo tutto siamo noti per il nostro lavoro nella breve guerra contro Voldemort e abbiamo quelli che ci danneggeranno, dopo tutto hanno bruciato la nostra casa di famiglia a un certo punto. George dichiarò incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardando in basso la donna minuta. "Se non ci sono altri problemi, abbiamo anche del lavoro da restituire."

"Niente di più." Goldstein mordeva tra i denti un bagliore sul viso. Non si fidava del ragazzo che è stato guardato con affetto da Newt e Percival. Voleva riportarlo in Inghilterra in modo che potesse tornare da lei cerca di rompere il legame tra Percival e il mostro creatura Newt, le era stato promesso Percival anni fa e avrebbe ricevuto ciò che le era stato promesso anche se quello che prometteva era attualmente in difficoltà con la legge in Inghilterra.

Nic guardò attentamente mentre Auror Goldstein si girava e assaltava per la strada del Distretto Magico la sua veste che scorreva dietro di lei mentre andava. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere qualcuno a cui fare attenzione, dopo tutto voleva fare del male a uno di loro poiché i reparti non avrebbero agito diversamente. Fred e George guardarono l'Auror andarsene sapendo che i guai si stavano preparando di nuovo e chiedendosi come avrebbero gestito questa volta. Dovrebbero dare un allarme al resto del loro gruppo in modo che tutti possano essere attenti al fatto che qualcuno ha già dopo uno del loro gruppo. Luna è tornata dalla sua corsa per il pranzo con un cesto da picnic di cibo per il gruppo e ha semplicemente inclinato la testa di lato con un'espressione leggermente vacante.

"Oh, i nargle hanno cercato di entrare non è vero." Luna ha dichiarato semplicemente mentre si avvicinava agli altri. "Ti ho detto che quei reparti sarebbe stata una buona idea."

"Ti abbiamo creduto, piccola, non ci aspettavamo di aver bisogno di loro così presto." Fred dichiarò semplicemente mentre avvolgeva Luna tra le sue braccia mentre George le prendeva il grande cesto. "Ora che cosa hai portato a coprire i nostri appetiti."

"Frutta per lo più diversa per Niceforo, insieme ad alcuni panini da un posto che Peter ha raccomandato di chiamare Delmars. Credo che ti piaceranno. Luna sorrise serenamente mentre lasciava George prendere il cestino al bancone e aprirlo.

"Sei uscito al lato banale senza uno di noi?" Nic incrociò le braccia con esasperazione per le azioni della ragazza che vedeva come una sorellina.

"Ho avuto Xinyi con me." Luna si strinse nelle spalle con il rischio.

"Luna... New York non è Ottery St. Chapel. Devi stare più attento. Anche se sono contento che Xinyi fosse con te, non sei ancora maggiorenne per usare la magia senza restrizioni ..." Nic ha dichiarato di pizzicare il ponte del naso tra due dita.

"Foxy..." Luna ha iniziato prima di guardare davvero suo fratello maggiore. "Sarò più attento."

"Grazie LuLu. So che non sono l'unico che sarebbe sconvolto se ti fai male. Nic si mosse in avanti e avvolse le braccia intorno alla sorellina.

"Moonflower devi stare più attento." Fred parlò mentre Nic teneva Luna. "Bruceremo il mondo per proteggerti."

"Conosco Eros... Sarò più attento prometto. Luna si è ripetuta mentre si muoveva per avvolgere le braccia intorno ai più appassionati dei gemelli che tenevano bene l'altro braccio per far unirsi George. "Sarò lì per te e Anteros per molto tempo."

"Eros e Anteros? Questi sono nuovi Luna-luna. Nic chiese con un sorriso sul viso mentre la guardava essere racchiusa tra le loro braccia.

"I figli gemelli di Ares e Afrodite, gli dei dell'amore, della lussuria, del sesso, dell'amore corrisposto e del vendicatore dell'amore non corrisposto. Entrambi gli dei alati e dal momento che questi due amano volare così tanto ho pensato che si adattava. Luna si strinse nelle rannicchiate nell'abbraccio incastrato tra i suoi due compagni infuocati.

"Questo funziona per noi." Fred rispose con una scrollata di spalle. "Per più ragioni di quello che hai detto."

"Sì... abbiamo vere ragioni per amare volare così tanto. George rispose prima di contrarsi la bacchetta per chiudere le tende e chiudere a chiave la porta per un momento. "È venuto fuori che qualcuno nel nostro albero genealogico ha deciso che una specie di femolino era un buon amico."

Con ciò entrambi hanno fatto uscire un paio di ali che sembravano appartenere a una libellula piuttosto che a un paio di umani magici, per fortuna erano dimensionati dai gemelli invece di essere vere dimensioni dell'ala della libellula, ma i colori arcobaleno creati dalla luce che filtra attraverso le membrane hanno fatto sì che Luna lasciasse uscire un coo. I gemelli la avvolsero tra le ali e la tennero tra di loro godendosi la sensazione di avere il loro compagno tra le braccia e la sua accettazione delle loro ali. Nic sorrise mentre guardava tutto e poi andò tranquillamente al cestino da picnic e scelse il suo cibo prima di dirigersi verso il magazzino sul retro per dare ai tre la possibilità di stare l'uno con l'altro in tutta comodità e privacy.

~*~*~ Inghilterra ~*~*~

Silente maledetto mentre fuggiva ancora una volta dagli Aurors. Non riusciva a credere che qualcuno non solo lo avesse snotonato come stare al pub di suo fratello, ma che suo fratello avesse lasciato gli Aurors con un sorriso. Albus si era lasciato alle spalle un grosso pezzo di capelli quando si era allontanato dal pub in una fretta tale da splinch se stesso, almeno erano solo capelli. Guardandosi intorno nella foresta di Dean dove era atterrato fece un respiro profondo, che era stato più difficile di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere per scappare, non c'era modo che qualcuno si fosse reso conto dei sanguisughe che aveva messo. Lo stupido bint di un giornalista stava solo incattando le cose come al solito, almeno questo è quello che stava dicendo a chiunque lo interrogasse, era noto per aver esagerato dopo tutto. Albus si guardò intorno nella foresta e alla fine decise una direzione prima di allontanarsi, aveva bisogno di continuare a muoversi prima che gli Aurors fossero in grado di rintracciare la sua magia dove era atterrato, ma l'ultimo salto lo aveva lasciato abbastanza ventoso che non era possibile per lui saltare di nuovo, aveva una casa nascosta ulteriormente in quanto i reparti avrebbero bloccato la maggior parte di essere in grado di trovarlo.


	21. Pace tra le tempeste di uragano della vita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni tra parentesi accanto alle parole in base alle esigenze, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Nic alzò lo stesso occhio quando un nuovo gufo arrivò nell'attico dove stava riposando, no, non si nascondeva da figure parentali iperprotettive che stava riposando perché stava cercando di formarsi un'emicrania, almeno questo era quello che si stava dicendo. Vedendo il gufo anche se sospirò mentre si alzava e camminava per recuperare la missiva che portava solo per essere fermato da Dobby.  
"Nessun Maestro Nic! Non toccare! Dobby gridò mentre recuperava magicamente la missiva con un bagliore feroce sul viso. "Cattiva persona mandalo..."  
**Informerò signore. ** JARVIS parlò mentre sentiva quello che diceva l'elfo della casa.  
Tony arrivò poco dopo la dichiarazione e guardò Nic che era diventato bianco di ossa dallo shock che aveva quasi toccato la lettera se non per Dobby. Tirando la bacchetta Tony l'ha sventolata sulla lettera che era stata consegnata prima di far uscire una serie di maledizioni.  
"J, chiama gli altri." Tony ringhiò mentre spostava la lettera al bancone in cucina e mise un reparto intorno ad esso. "Scansiona anche la lettera in modo da sapere cosa dice."  
**Sì, signore. ** JARVIS rispose prima di tirare su uno schermo olografico della lettera mentre notificava a coloro che erano necessari che si sarebbero dirigeti verso il piano dell'attico il prima possibile poiché c'era stato un incidente con Niceforo, qualcosa che faceva muovere le persone più velocemente di ogni altra cosa. Astrid uscì dalla stanza di Nic per spago intorno alle gambe e arrampicarsi sulle spalle abbagliando la lettera e lasciando fuori piccoli sbuffi di fumo ghiacciato.  
L'ascensore si è aperto lasciando uscire gli altri prima che l'edificio entrava in modalità di blocco con i reparti che si sollevavano per evitare che qualsiasi cosa entra o usciva. Steve, Bucky, Loki, Thor, Viktor, Sirius, Lucio, Severo, Remus, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bill e Phil entrarono tutti in cucina e guardarono la lettera davanti a loro. Snarls lasciò diverse labbra a ciò che leggevano mentre Nic solo arricciava le braccia intorno al suo corpo e leggeva la lettera sopra e sopra le sue code che si contraevano in agitazione.

_**Harry  
Come ha potuto accusare il Preside di tutto quello che è successo? Sai che ti stava solo guidando in ciò che era giusto. Aveva in mente solo le migliori intenzioni per te. Ti ha messo quella sanguisuga per non essere sopraffatto dalla tua magia quando sarai maggiorenne. Ti ha messo con i tuoi unici parenti rimasti questa storia di te che hai un secondo padre è chiaramente una portata anche per te. Figuriamoci affermare di avere tutti quei titoli! Mi vergogno a chiamarti mio fidanzato! Tornerai in Inghilterra e nella Tana. Darai il controllo della tua proprietà al Preside e riprotrarrai tutto ciò che hai detto alla stampa. Ti assicurerai che il Preside ottenga la sua posizione, dopo tutto non possiamo creare il mondo magico perfetto senza la sua guida. Una volta fatto tutto questo, ci saremo e mi ritirerò dalla vista pubblica fino a quando non sentirò che dovremmo essere visti insieme. Puoi dimenticarti di toccarmi nel modo in cui un marito fa una moglie, troverò altri mezzi per darti un erede. Mia madre sta aspettando il tuo arrivo, mio padre ha deciso di mentersi con te dopo essere andato a Gringotts. Ovviamente, stanno fornendo segnalazioni false. Ancora una volta tornerai immediatamente alla Tana dove possiamo iniziare il tuo vero allenamento.  
Ginny** _

"Quella ragazza ha bisogno di vedere un guaritore mentale." Bucky dichiarò fermamente di cercare di tenere il suo temperamento sotto controllo, ma la parte posteriore della sedia che stava afferrando si spezzò sotto la pressione del suo braccio metallico.  
"Ha bisogno di più di questo." Steve rispose leggendo di nuovo la lettera. "Come poteva credere che questo avrebbe funzionato?"  
"La lettera era stratificata in costrizioni, pozione d'amore e un portkey." Tony rispose ancora abbagliante alla lettera mentre si incrociava con suo figlio e lo avvolse tra le sue braccia. "Ho distrutto il portkey, c'è ancora residui da esso in modo che gli Aurors saranno in grado di leggerlo e leggere dove avrebbe inviato Nic."  
"Questa è solo la prova delle cose che hanno fatto. Come ha fatto a non essere stata arrestata? Clint chiese di guardare quelli che avevano più conoscenza del mondo dei wixen.  
"E 'ancora minorenne. Non sarebbe nemmeno in grado di legare con Nic, in primo luogo. È anche cresciuta sulle storie fantastiche del Ragazzo che visse e su come salvò sempre la damigella in difficoltà. Dopo il suo primo anno cadde nella mentalità che da quando l'ha salvata significava che le storie erano vere, non importa cos'altro le fosse stato presentato. Bill rispose Clint mentre strofinava il ponte tra i suoi occhi in esasperazione per la sua idiozia. "Ha dovuto far lanciare a Molly le costrizioni e il portkey sulla lettera, le parole di Molly arrivano anche attraverso alcuni nella scrittura che mostrano che sta pappagallo indietro ciò di cui ha sentito parlare nella Tana. Mi interessano le informazioni sul fatto che mio padre abbia deciso di collateralie con Nic.  
"Molly si vantava sempre di come ha usato una pozione d'amore per intasare tuo padre." Sirio rispose. "Ma che avrebbe influenzato tutti voi che sono nati dal match. Ci sono incantesimi e costrizioni per imitare il sentimento d'amore e una corrispondenza di anima gemella in qualcuno che penso sia più probabile della pozione, soprattutto perché la maggior parte dei lavoratori del ministero viene testata per pozioni nei loro sistemi che non sono destinate ad essere lì regolarmente. Ma raramente, se non mai, testano incantesimi e costrizioni.  
**Signore, c'è un altro gufo che si avvicina con una lettera dovrei farlo fare. **  
"Sì, lascialo in... potrebbe anche vedere cos'altro c'è da caricare le persone con. Tony rispose guardando fuori dalla finestra e vedendo il gufo che si stava avvicinando, teneva in mano quelle che sembravano tre lettere.  
"Dobby sposterà le lettere, Maestro Tony." Dobby dichiarò prima di mettere in atto le sue parole e rimosse le lettere e le mise sul bancone della cucina per essere testata per incantesimi e simili prima di essere scansionata per essere letta. "Uno è per il Maestro William, uno è per il Maestro Wolfy, e il terzo è per il Maestro Niceforo."  
"Quello per me è nella scrittura di mio padre. Possiamo tutti leggerlo sono sicuro che non c'è nulla che non avrebbe voluto vedere in esso. Bill dichiarò con un sospiro di essere chiamato con il suo nome completo da Dobby.  
"Quello per me è del professor McGonagall ed è per più di me." Remus dichiarò dopo aver dato alla lettera una rapida occhiata. "Scansionalo e mettilo su per favore JARVIS."  
"Nic è di MACUSA?" Sirio sembrava confuso mentre scansionava la lettera. "Nessuna delle lettere ha incantesimi dannosi o altro su di loro."  
"J scansionare tutte le lettere e visualizzarle. Inizia con quello per Nic. Tony dichiarò di tenere Nic tra le sue braccia e di non lasciarlo guardare la lettera mentre era ancora agitato dalla precedente lettera della Weaslette.  
**Certo, Signore. **

**_Lord-Heir Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black  
Sei stato convocato al Dipartimento di Regolazione delle Creature Magiche per rispondere alle accuse rivolte contro di te per aver ospitato una creatura dello status XXXXX di classe. Ti viene richiesto di portare la creatura con te per essere affrontata. Si prega di frequentare il nostro ufficio al più presto convenienza.  
Capo del Dipartimento di Regolazione delle Creature Magiche,  
Mara Canidae_ **

"Beh, questo è un carico di merda di toro." Tony rispose mentre finiva di leggere la nota senza lasciare che Nic la vedessi perché era chiaro che stavano pianificando di danneggiare Astrid dalla lettera. "Contatterò zio Percy e zio Newt per entrare un po', e possono unirsi a noi mentre prendiamo d'assalto il ministero."  
"Grazie, Papà." Nic parlò dolcemente nella spalla di suo padre tenendo la testa nascosta come aveva pianificato.  
"JARVIS tirare su la lettera di mio padre per favore." Bill affermò con attenzione che pensava che il gufo fosse venuto da Gringotts, dove avevano creato un modo sicuro per i loro alleati d'oltre mare di rimanere in contatto e impedire a Nic di ricevere lettere come quella che proveniva da Ginny.  
Molto bene, signor Weasley. **

_**Bill, Charlie, Fred e George,  
Prima lasciatemi dire che mi dispiace di non averti creduto tutti quegli anni fa Charlie. Non avrei dovuto ssconto sulla saggezza che stavi cercando di trasmettermi. In secondo luogo, vorrei dire che a partire da questa mattina e dalla mia visita a Gringotts con l'aiuto di Percy, sono libero da tutte le pozioni, incantesimi, costrizioni e sanguisughe che erano sulla mia persona. Non mi adorò molto, ma ti farò sapere che tua madre non è la mia anima gemella e sto sciogliendo il matrimonio sulla base di quella e di altre informazioni che ho scoperto. Anche:  
Io, Arthur Charles Weasley, essendo sano di mente e corpo, faccio qui per cast della famiglia e delle magie di famiglia Molly Prewett, Ronald Billius Prewett e Ginerva Molly Prewett. D'ora in poi non hanno il diritto di portare il nome della famiglia, controllare le magie di famiglia o risiedere nella casa di famiglia. Quindi, dico, così mote sia!  
Fred e George so che hai preso il nome di famiglia e il titolo di Prewett come è tuo diritto come gemelli magici, non posso dirti cosa fare con quello status, ma posso suggerirti di rimuovere la loro capacità di portare più il nome della famiglia Prewett.  
Ti prego, figli miei, contattatemi il prima possibile in modo che io possa unirmi a voi ovunque vi si trovate. Percy ha intenzione di rimanere al ministero per tenere traccia dei progressi sul caso contro tua madre, tua sorella e tuo fratello, così come contro Silente. Una volta che le cose saranno prese in considerazione, vorrebbe unirsi alla nostra famiglia ovunque vi siate troverete e tornare ai suoi studi per essere un avvocato.  
Con tutto il mio amore,  
Arthur Weasley** _

I gemelli e Luna erano arrivati nel bel mezzo della lettura della lettera del ministero e semplicemente annuivano l'uno all'altro prima di tirare fuori le bacchette e tenerle prima di parlare come una cosa sola.  
 _"Noi, i Twin Lords Prewett, essendo di mente e corpi solidi, facciamo qui per cast dalla famiglia e dalle magie: Molly No-name, Ronald Billius No-name e Ginerva Molly No-Name. D'ora in poi non hanno il diritto di portare il nome della famiglia, brandire le magie di famiglia o risiedere in nessuna delle case di famiglia. Devono essere colpiti dall'arazzo. Chiediamo anche il giudizio di Lady Magic per le loro azioni con il suo dono. Rivendichiamo nella famiglia Prewett Arthur Weasley, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percival Weasley. Quindi, diciamo, così mote sia!_ Fred e George parlarono all'unisono possibile solo attraverso il loro legame gemello. Tutti i bambini Weasley rimasti potevano sentire il cambiamento nelle loro magie mentre la magia che era stata allungata tra sette bambini si spostava a cinque.  
Sconosciuti a tutti nella torre dall'altra parte del mare al Burrow Molly, Ginny e Ron furono gettati dalla magia dalla casa e oltre i reparti mentre venivano spogliati delle caratteristiche distintive che li rendevano prewett e weasley. Furono anche spogliati delle loro magie da Lady Magic perché lei li aveva giudicati indegni del dono, non erano nemmeno squibs ma puro banale con non una sola oncia di magia rimasta nei loro corpi. L'urlo che venne da Molly quando capì che quello che era successo poteva essere sentito fino a Ottery St. Catchpole e la casa di Diggory dall'altra parte. Amos Diggory sorrise solo in compiaciuta soddisfazione perché sapeva che un giorno le sue azioni sarebbero arrivate a morderla nel ass.  
Tornati con le persone nella torre sorrisero solo in soddisfazione per il fatto che non solo i gemelli avevano rinnegato la madre, ma anche la rivendicazione del resto della loro famiglia per assicurarsi che avessero la protezione di cui avevano bisogno. Luna aveva solo un sorriso gentile sul viso sapendo che ciò che stava accadendo a volte poteva essere una benedizione.  
"J-man, metti la lettera a Remus." Sirio dichiarò dopo che tutti avevano calmato alcuni.  
**Subito, Mangy Mutt. ** JARVIS affermò con la sua voce elegante facendo ridere il resto di ciò che Tony gli aveva programmato di chiamare Sirio.

_**Remus e quelli con te,  
Sì, so che sei con tutti gli altri, l'ha riferito Rita, ma l'ho capito prima di leggere quell'articolo. Spero che Niceforo abbia veramente trovato Anthony e che si sia tutti al sicuro. Ho notizie difficili da condividere con tutti voi e spero che sii insieme e in grado di sostenere quel giovane straordinario nei prossimi giorni. Ho anche una richiesta per tutti voi che coprirò dopo aver terminato con le importanti notizie.  
Per cominciare: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian No-Name ha un mandato per il suo arresto ed eludere la cattura. È stato rimosso dai rioni di Hogwarts come indicato dai quattro fondatori e dal castello stesso. È stato bandito dal castello in totale e ora è stato bandito anche dal villaggio di Hogsmeade. Suo fratello lo ha bandito dal nome della famiglia e dalle magie, e sembra che sia stato rimosso dal nome delle sue madri in precedenza perché non può più rivendicare anche questo. Purtroppo è sfuggito alla cattura due giorni fa essendo stato avvertito da un membro della comunità che lo sostiene ancora, che da allora è stato anche bandito dal villaggio di Hogsmeade ed elencato come Pariah tra la comunità. Mi dispiace dirti Sirius che era tua cugina Nymphadora. Suo padre l'ha rimossa dalla famiglia per il tradimento e mi chiede che io ti raggiunga in modo che tu possa fare lo stesso. Corse da suo padre su come Albus avesse ragione a fare quello che faceva e che avrebbe voluto che avesse saputo e avrebbe potuto aiutare prima che il "mostro di un ragazzo" infilasse le sue catene. Fu anche sentita dire come le era stata promessa la Signoria Nera, anche se come avrebbe funzionato è l'ipotesi di chiunque poiché va sempre al maschio più vicino prima ancora di considerare una femmina. Tornato ad Albus, si allontanò dal pub di suo fratello dopo essere stato espulso con la forza dall'edificio dalla magia dello sconfessamento. Nel processo ha perso la maggior parte della barba e dei capelli della testa da quando è stato lasciato in un mucchio fuori dalla porta che Aberforth ha poi bruciato con gioia. Tieni d'occhio il vecchio pazzo, è stato rintracciato fino alla Foresta di Dean prima che le sue tracce si perdevano. Ma la lettura che stanno ottenendo è molto più bassa sulla scala magica di quanto non sia stato in passato.  
Grazie per aver liberato Fawkes in modo che non potesse essere legato per aiutare il vecchio pazzo, da allora è tornato al castello ma non ha legato con nessuno. Lord Grifondoro ha spiegato che in precedenza era legato al castello stesso proprio come il Basilisco di Lord Slytherin. Lord Slytherin mi chiese di trasmettere i suoi ringraziamenti al giovane Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black per aver liberato il suo Basilisco dalla follia causata dall'isolamento e dal controllo di Heir-Gaunt. Non c'era altro modo per salvarla dalla follia che ucciderla ed è grato che Niceforo sia arrivato veloce come lui, il castello ha mostrato a lui e a noi cosa è successo e lasciami dire se qualcuno fa di nuovo una cosa del genere in questa scuola me ne vado! Grazie al cielo che Niceforo sta bene a causa dell'intervento tempestivo di Fawkes, non so quanto ancora il mio cuore possa prendere il controllo di ciò che è accaduto in questa scuola nel corso degli anni.  
Passo ora alla mia richiesta di aiuto. Ho scoperto, a causa del test che mi è stato dato dai Goblin di Gringotts, che mia figlia è ancora viva là fuori da qualche parte. Aveva livelli magici molto bassi, non eravamo sicuri che avrebbe avuto abbastanza per frequentare Hogwarts ma ne aveva ancora abbastanza per causare magie accidentali molto piccole nel corso degli anni, per lo più quelle che sarebbero state il tipo che una femocca potrebbe fare. Si chiamava Blair Tristian Urquart, probabilmente è stato cambiato da allora per impedirmi di scoprire la sua posizione. Mio marito, il duca Elphinstone Urquart, è stato ucciso nell'attacco quando è scomparsa. Dopo l'esilio di Albus da Hogwarts, ha mandato degli erlers chiedendomi di farlo tornare nei reparti e minacciando che non scoprirò mai la verità su mia figlia. Spero che con le grandi menti che tutti voi avete e se avete trovato anthony anche la sua mente straordinaria, che sarete in grado di aiutarmi nella mia ricerca di trovare il mio bambino scomparso. Se la trovi, fale sapere che sua madre non ha mai smesso di cercare anche quando altri hanno cercato di dichiararla morta, potrei dire che era ancora là fuori. L'unica volta che ho smesso di cercare è stato quando ero sotto gli incantesimi e il controllo di Albus, ma anche allora sapevo che mancava qualcosa.  
Sinceramente  
Minerva McGonagall di Urquart  
Vice preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts** _

"Beh, questo è inaspettato!" Tony ha chiamato dopo aver finito la lettera. "Non è il castello Mor dove Nessie è?"  
"Sì, ed è un dolore nel asino di SHIELD perché non rimarrà nascosta come dovrebbe, quel serpente marino sarà la rivelazione del mondo magico in breve tempo." Phil sniffò mentre ricordava il lavoro che doveva fare come tirocinante per trovare le ragioni alla base di Nessie e tenerla nascosta, era un lavoro frequente dato ai nuovi tirocinanti e testato per vedere quanto bene potevano trovare una storia di copertina in pochi istanti.  
Prima di ogni altra cosa si diceva che si girassero al suono delle risate provenienti da Nic, le risatina che fuggivano causarono sia Loki che Viktor a sorridere a quanto fossero dolci e a quanto si adattassero perfettamente al loro piccolo compagno. Peter uscì dall'ascensore per ascoltare le risate di uno dei suoi nuovi amici e si avvicinò per vedere cosa l'aveva causato, pensò che avrebbero potuto trovare i PSA del capitano, ma invece alcune lettere furono visualizzate sugli ologrammi.  
"Cosa c'è di così divertente Tesoro (tesoro)?" Tony ha chiesto di ritirarsi leggermente da Nic per guardarlo con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
"A... Al... Albus... Si è scheggiato i capelli... e Aberforth lo bruciò..." Nic continuò a ridacchiare all'immagine mentale. "Spero che abbia delle chiazze calve..."  
Ciò ha fatto ridere anche il resto quando si sono resi conto di ciò che era stato menzionato mentre avevano perso la prima lettura perché vedevano la notizia che era fuggito.  
"Non so di chi stai ridendo, ma è bello sentirti ridere." Peter disse dolcemente con un sorriso al suo amico.  
"Pete!" Nic applaudì mentre si muoveva per abbracciare il suo amico più giovane, che era alto quasi quanto lui.  
"Ho pensato che tutti voi avrei trovato psa capitano Rogers 'dal suono delle vostre risate quando sono entrato." Peter ha detto che mentre guardava il capitano Rogers fuori dall'angolo del suo occhio, nascose un sorriso quando vide l'uomo irrigidirsi e iniziare a arrossire.  
"Quali PSA?" Bucky chiese con un sopracciglio alzato quando notò il rossore sul viso di Steve.  
"Il Capitano ha nascosto il suo talento nascosto di creare PSA per tormentare i licei? J il mio uomo tirare su gli PSA del capitano in salotto. Peter chiamò mentre guidava Nic in quella direzione sapendo che gli altri avrebbero seguito troppo curiosi per vedere cosa nascondeva il capitano.  
**Con piacere, Underroos. ** JARVIS dichiarò con calma, ma un sorriso era chiaro sulla sua voce mentre tirava su i video.  
Steve fu trascinato nella stanza da Bucky mentre nascondeva il suo viso tra le mani e un rossore che gli copriva il viso e scompariva sotto il colletto. Ha cercato ripetutamente di lasciare la stanza solo per essere tirato giù ogni volta da Bucky mentre tutti ridevano dei video che tutti ridevano più duramente al suo video rap, Nic è persino caduto dal braccio del divano su cui si è seduto quando sono usciti.  
Tony contattò zio Percy e zio Newt riguardo alla lettera che Nic aveva ricevuto dalla MACUSA e pianificarono di andare lì il giorno successivo per prendersi cura della situazione e indagare su chi avesse riferito le cose.   
Ordinarono ai cinesi quella notte e si trasferirono a guardare la Compagnia dell'Anello, con Nic che si addormentò contro il suo papà e i suoi piedi appoggiati sulle ginocchia di Bucky. Sirius aspettò che si dirigesse a letto prima che rimosse Nymphadora dalla famiglia Nera lasciandola anche come No-Name e facendola perdere le sue abilità di Metamorphmagus.

~*~*~Foresta di Dean~*~*~

Albus si mosse mentre si muoveva attraverso la cabina rustica in cui si era ritirato dopo essersi apparato da Hogsmeade. Aveva bisogno di ottenere rifornimenti ma non aveva i soldi necessari per le forniture e non poteva lasciare la cabina, o sarebbe stato trovato. Aveva mandato un messaggio a Molly e Hermione che avrebbe avuto bisogno del loro aiuto per ottenere le cose di cui aveva bisogno per ricontrollare quel moccioso sotto il suo controllo. Non si fidava di Ronald o Ginerva per seguire il piano perché doveva essere fatto.  
"Quel ragazzo rimpiangerà mai cercando di liberarsi. Aberforth rimpiangerò di avermi rimosso dalla famiglia... Non posso credere che sarebbe abbastanza coraggioso da andare contro di me! Sono il maggiore sono l'unico che dovrebbe essere in grado di rimuovere un membro dalla famiglia. Albus camminava mentre studiava ciò che aveva per le forniture in cabina. "Ho bisogno di cibo ... forse..."  
Albus uscì dalla cabina e gettò un punto luce- me alla ricerca della casa Babbano più vicina prima di appararsi rapidamente alla posizione. Si è fatto strada con un ghirondo quando si è reso conto che non c'era nessuno in giro e ha iniziato a raccogliere qualcosa di valore o cibo prima di lanciare maledizioni esplosive intorno al turbamento che non era stato in grado di danneggiare la famiglia e dare la colpa ai purosanta uppity che gli guardavano dal naso da quando suo padre ha sposato sua madre. Sentì i pop degli Aurors in arrivo e maledisse sotto il suo respiro mentre si sentiva avvolto da tutto il suo casting, e non erano nemmeno incantesimi di sabbiatura ad alta potenza, aveva a malapena abbastanza per uscire da lì prima che prendevano d'assalto la casa senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di mettere reparti anti-apparazione, il che significa che erano stati alcuni neofiti a rispondere. Faceva un paio di salti ogni volta sentendosi sempre più prosciugato e lasciando sempre più barba e capelli alle spalle fino a quando non era quasi calvo mentre tornava in cabina e attraversava a malapena i reparti che stavano persi forza come faceva lui. Non ci vorrebbe molto a meno che non potesse attingere al mostro e alla sua "famiglia". Perché ciò accadesse, dovette andare in America poiché è probabile che il ragazzo si dirigesse come Albus sapeva che suo padre era lì.

~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~  
Minerva vagava per le sale del castello pensando alla lettera che aveva inviato grazie alle informazioni che Nic le aveva dato che voleva tenere in contatto. Non stava per perdere il contatto con alcuni dei suoi studenti preferiti. Aveva riportato l'erler di Molly al DMLE dopo che avevano rimosso Ronald e Ginevra dal registro, ma quando ha controllato il libro oggi per assicurarsi che non fossero stati letti i loro nomi erano completamente scomparsi. Ciò è accaduto solo se uno studente ha perso la sua magia, i nomi sono andati grigi quando uno studente è morto insieme a un luogo in modo che potessero trovare il corpo se necessario e dare un vero addio con le benedizioni della magia. Avere due studenti che erano stati solo interditi ma chiaramente neri di essere vivi per scomparire significava che era successo qualcosa. Mentre entrava nella Sala Grande, un gufo venne alato verso di lei e si alzò sul braccio alzato lasciando che il gufo le presentasse la lettera che portava.

_**Vice preside McGonagall,  
Stiamo scrivendo per confermare la rimozione degli studenti conoscere come Ronald No-Name e Ginerva No-name. Ci siamo registrati attraverso le azioni di Madre Magia che i cosiddetti vengono ora rimossi da tutti i registri magici. Lady Magic ha strappato Ronald No-Name, Ginerva No-Name e la loro madre Molly No-Name da ogni magia. Sono ancora ricercati per quanto riguarda il caso contro Il Signore-Erede Potter-Stark-Black e altri. Se sono in grado di contattarti, fai sapere al DMLE il prima possibile.  
Sinceramente  
Michael J. Carmichael  
Capo del Dipartimento di Controllo Magico** _

Minerva poteva battere gli occhi solo per un attimo prima di scuotere la testa e cambiare direzione per incontrare Filio nel suo ufficio. Aveva pianificato di passare attraverso le informazioni che Albus era stato costretto a lasciare quando ha lasciato il castello, voleva vedere se l'uomo aveva qualche informazione su ciò che ha fatto con la figlia di Minerva e qualsiasi altra cosa avrebbe potuto fare. Era raro che Lady Magic spogliasse qualcuno con il suo giudizio, solo nei casi più estremi è successo. Si chiese se avrebbero dovuto invitare il giudizio della magia di Lady nel caso di Albus, anche se con la sua età avanzata non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla perdita della sua magia.

~*~*~Il giorno dopo New York~*~*~

Tony, Percival, Newt e Nic hanno tutti guardato l'edificio Woolworth con un focus diverso. Tony era sconvolto dal fatto che suo figlio fosse stato chiamato per il suo familiare, dopo tutto ciò che avevano correttamente registrato e Astrid era stato in un negozio di animali in vendita. Nic alzò lo mano con la paura di ciò che avrebbero potuto provare con la sua bambina che teneva Astrid vicino, gli era stato ordinato di portarla anche se non lo aveva davvero voluto. Percival e Newt alzarono lo sviluppo con determinazione, avrebbero avuto le risposte necessarie per scoprire chi aveva denunciato Astrid e perché era stato fatto, avevano la sensazione di sapere ma speravano che non fosse così. Facendo respiri profondi, attraversarono tutti la strada ed entrarono nel magico ingresso dell'edificio. Pronto ad affrontare il Dipartimento di regolazione delle creature magiche e di chiunque altro si sia messo sulla loro strada.


	22. Luce intensa in mezzo alla notte silenziosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha una svolta alla fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accenti scritti male in anticipo **JARVIS parlando, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni tra parentesi accanto alle parole se necessario, ~*~Parlando tramite testo o telefono>

Nic guardò tra suo padre e l'uomo dietro la scrivania del reparto a cui furono chiamati con Astrid che guardava dal suo persico intorno al collo. Il suo sguardo stava chiaramente chiedendo al suo papà se quest'uomo fosse reale con le sopracciglia alzate con stupore per la stupidità di alcuni dei suoi compagni di wixen. Percy e Newt rimasero fuori dalla vista per vedere cosa stava succedendo in questo dipartimento.

"Non lo dirò di nuovo. Devi consegnare la creatura per lo smaltimento. John Nickson ha dichiarato con un morso alla sua voce e la sua bacchetta in mano. "Quella creatura è troppo pericolosa per essere fuori allo scoperto e non avrebbe mai dovuto essere dato a voi. Continua a resistere a consegnarlo e devo chiamare gli Aurors.

"Mi dispiace, ma non hai sentito mio figlio dire che ha un legame familiare con il wyvern? Non c'è modo di rimuovere un familiare legato da una persona. Tony starnutì l'uomo odiando questo tipo di atteggiamento da parte degli altri.

"I legami familiari sono miti, specialmente quando si tratta di quelle creature che sono più pericolose di quanto sia evidente. Se il presidente Picquery non fosse così in alto nel assto di Scamander, ci libereremo di molte delle creature come una volta." John starnutì subito. Fuori dalla vista Percy e Newt si guardarono con le sopracciglia alzate non credendo all'idiozia che sputò dalla bocca dell'uomo. "I legami familiari sono tanto un mito quanto i legami dell'anima gemella. Se avessi la mia strada anche il tuo moccioso sarebbe distrutto, ostentando la sua parte creatura. Lui è un mostro!

Con quell'ultima parola la magia di Tony esplose da lui con rabbia mentre suo figlio si rannicchiava in se stesso come avrebbe fatto se fosse stato da Dursley. Il suono dei passi di corsa fu sentito da giù per il corridoio mentre Percy dovette fisicamente trattenere Newt dall'entrare e picchiare l'uomo a una polpa. Lo sfogo di Tony aveva mandato l'uomo a volare indietro e distrutto innumerevoli oggetti senza toccare nulla che potesse aiutare a trovare gli altri che erano stati danneggiati da quest'uomo e chiunque lo avesse informato delle creature.

"Qual è il significato di questo?!" Auror Brighton chiamò mentre lui e Goldstein arrotondavano l'angolo con le bacchette fuori, non si accorgevano di Percy e Newt nella corsa verso l'ufficio grazie agli anni di Percy come capo del loro dipartimento.

"Quell'uomo mi ha attaccato per aver detto la verità!" Nickson gridò tirandosi su da terra e tenendo la testa.

"Tony Stark ti ha aggredito? Trovo difficile credere che accadrebbe senza fare causa. Brighton starnutì a Nickson che non gli era mai piaciuto quell'uomo. "Dov'è il tuo capo dipartimento?"

"Canidae non è stato in per cinque giorni, lei è in vacanza." Nickson ha dichiarato semplicemente di non aver preso in considerazione i problemi in cui stava per entrare.

"Sei sicuro che non è stata in?" Stark chiese di catturare le cose più velocemente di quanto avrebbero fatto altri.

Positivo, dopo tutti e due qui presenti. Faccio tutto il lavoro mentre lei si siede in alto e potente nel suo ufficio speciale. Nickson sputò nella sua direzione, a causa del colpo alla testa che causava un enorme mal di testa a cui non stava pensando prima di parlare.

"Quindi Aurors, se mio figlio avesse ricevuto ieri una missiva recante la firma di una persona che non è stata al lavoro per una settimana chiamandolo a portare il suo familiare senza riconoscere il fatto che la creatura è un familiare registrato cosa dovresti fare?" Stark chiese con un sopracciglio alzato tirando fuori la missiva che Nic aveva ricevuto e mostrò chiaramente la firma di Mara Canidae in basso.

Goldstein divenne bianco con rabbia per il fatto che avevano portato prove e per l'idiota che non sapeva smettere di parlare.

"Auror Goldstein è stato quello che mi ha detto della creatura che corre sciolta nel Distretto. Sto solo facendo il mio lavoro, non esiste un legame familiare. Te l'ho detto. Nickson ha detto che mentre teneva la testa con una mano e agitava l'altra nella direzione di Tina Goldstein, se stava scendendo, così non aveva più le sue cose su di lui. "Mi porta sempre le informazioni sulle creature pericolose che devono essere distrutte."

Brighton inviò un patrono chiedendo al presidente Picquery e a un altro paio di aurori di unirsi al gruppo in carica. Quindi girò la bacchetta per coprire Goldstein mentre restringeva gli occhi cercando di capire il suo movente.

"Teenie dimmi che non l'hai fatto..." Queenie dichiarò che mentre entrava, aveva sentito il panico di sua sorella attraverso i suoi scudi e sapeva che stava succedendo qualcosa.

"Porpentina Goldstein, avrei dovuto sapere che questo ti avrebbe coinvolto quando ho saputo di chi è entrato nell'edificio prima. Percival e Newton si uniscono a noi in ufficio. Nickson si toglie da dietro quella scrivania. Queenie rimane in modo che tu possa aiutare a chiarire le cose. Aurors Brighton, Clint e Travis per favore assicurano le bacchette di Porpentina Goldstein e John Nickson. Il presidente Picquery ha dichiarato di essere entrata in ufficio e di aver preso la situazione a colpo d'occhio.

Newt e Percy entrarono nella stanza, Newt stava raddrizzare il cappotto in vita e la camicia dall'essere trattenuto da Percy mentre entravano. Tina livellava un feroce bagliore verso Newt mentre i suoi occhi si ammorbidivano mentre guardava Percival come se avesse appeso la luna nel cielo. Queenie si avvicinò e diede a Newt un bacio di saluto sulla guancia prima di sorridere e Percy prima di tornare la sua attenzione nella stanza in generale.

"Oh tesoro, quell'idiota era talkin stupido. Non sei un mostro. Sei un ragazzo molto dolce e anche quelli che ti amano la pensano così ..." Queenie dichiarò prima di muoversi lentamente verso Nic volendo avvolgerlo in un abbraccio, ma lei poteva dire che era molto nervoso al momento e non avrebbe disposto l'abbraccio di uno sconosciuto.

"La signora Kowalski si prega di astenersi dal sorprendente il ragazzo di più." Picquery ha dichiarato di averle pizzicato il ponte del naso. "Ora Lord Stark, per favore spiega cosa sta succedendo qui che ha iniziato questo caos?"

"Con piacere signora Presidente", tony si raddrizza e si avvicina a suo figlio e Astrid mettendo il suo corpo tra quello di Goldstein e Nickson. "Mio figlio ha ricevuto una missiva ieri mattina chiedendogli di venire in questo ufficio con la sua familiarità a causa del suo essere un XXXXX di classe. Ora è passato un po 'di tempo da quando sono nel mondo di Wixen, ma l'ultima volta ho saputo che il riconoscimento di un legame familiare ha intasato la classe di pericolo di una creatura.

"Questo è vero... chi ha fatto la prova per scoprire il legame? Picquery le chiese di prestare la massima attenzione alla situazione.

"Il maestro magizoologo Newton Scamander-Graves, ha eseguito il test quando ha incontrato Astrid per la prima volta." Tony rispose sapendo che si sarebbe assicurato che non ci fossero problemi. "Ad ogni modo, siamo arrivati oggi alla nostra prima comodità, che è ciò che la missiva ha dichiarato di venire alla sua prima comodità. Abbiamo portato con noi Percival Graves-Scamander e Newton Scamander-Graves che hanno deciso di aspettare nella sala in modo da non affollare il piccolo ufficio ma essere di aiuto se necessario.

"Grazie per averlo chiarito. Cosa è successo dopo il tuo arrivo? Picquery chiese.

"Il signore dietro la scrivania ci ha accolto con un ghirondo prima di chiedere cosa ci è voluto così tanto tempo per rispondere alla convocazione. L'aspetto che ha dato a mio figlio, che aveva le sue caratteristiche kitsune alla nostra posizione essendo il ministero e i glamour sono molto scoraggiati, beh diciamo solo che l'aspetto che ha dato a mio figlio mi ha fatto desiderare di maledirlo. Ha poi continuato a dire che ora che finalmente siamo arrivati abbiamo potuto consegnare Astrid per lo smaltimento. Quando abbiamo sottolineato che avevamo una prova confermata dell'esserci un legame familiare, ha deriso e ha detto a Niceforo che non c'era nulla del genere e di consegnare l'abominio da smaltire fino a sollevare la bacchetta dalla sua scrivania mentre si trovava. Poi ha continuato a dire che non c'erano legami familiari né c'erano cose come i legami dell'anima gemella. Ha insinuato che eri nel del Maestro Newton come motivo per cui non sono in grado di distruggere più creature e ha detto che anche mio figlio dovrebbe essere distrutto perché, Nic ti copre le orecchie, non hai bisogno di sentirlo di nuovo, e cito: Se avessi la mia strada anche il tuo moccioso sarebbe stato distrutto, ostentando la sua parte creatura. Lui è un mostro. Ho paura di dire che sentire mio figlio ha chiamato che dopo essere stato abusato con esso per la maggior parte della sua vita l'ho perso. La mia magia è esplosa gettando l'uomo che la mia magia vedeva come una minaccia per il mio kit attraverso la stanza e avvisando gli Aurors di un problema. Tony ha spiegato un bagliore saldamente fissato sull'uomo.

"Grazie Lord Stark, per averci dato lo sfondo ora Auror Brighton puoi spiegare le cose da quando sei entrato?" Picquery chiese di rivoltare la sua attenzione alla persona successiva che avrebbe avuto conoscenza di ciò che era successo di cui si fidava per dare un rapporto imparziale.

"Certamente, signora Presidente." Brighton rispose con un crono prima di raddrizzare il riposo in parata. "Quando l'ufficio di Auror ha ricevuto l'allarme di una magica esplosione in questo ufficio l'ho riconosciuto e ho dichiarato che l'avevo coperto. Ho incontrato Auror Goldstein, che non era stato nel recinto al momento dell'allarme, a metà strada per questo ufficio. Le ho fatto sapere dove ero diretto quando è caduta accanto a me e ha riconosciuto che avevo le cose coperte. Si è rifiutata di andarsene e ha continuato con me nella nostra posizione con la sua bacchetta in mano. Quando siamo entrati è andata dal signor Nickson per controllarlo mentre chiedevo cosa fosse successo. Il signor Nickson ha poi iniziato a sbraitare sul fatto che Lord Stark lo attaccasse senza provocarlo, ho espresso il mio scetticismo su quella dichiarazione e il signor Nickson è andato in un ulteriore sproloquio.

"Sentito dire! Non puoi semplicemente chiedere a quelli che vuoi e non ascoltare il resto di noi! Nickson gridò in frustrastion mentre la sua bacchetta gli era stata tolta e fu trattenuto da Auror Clint.

"Avrai il tuo turno dopo che Auror Brighton dà il suo rapporto." Picquery ha dichiarato semplicemente con il sopracciglio sollevato in questione per la follia che stava accadendo oggi a MACUSA. "Continua Auror Brighton."

"Grazie signora." Brighton annuì in risposta. "Alla domanda su dove fosse il capo del suo dipartimento ha ammesso che è stata in vacanza nell'ultima settimana. Lord Stark ha poi accolto la missiva che hanno ricevuto e ci ha chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se ci fosse stata data la prova di una missiva con la firma di una persona che non era stata al lavoro per una settimana che era arrivata solo il giorno prima di quello che avremmo dovuto fare. Siamo stati interrotti dal dare una risposta dal signor Nickson che è andato in un altro sproloquio su come miss Goldstein è stata quella di dargli le informazioni sulle creature pericolose in modo che possa chiamarle e distruggerle. Ancora una volta dicendo come non esiste un legame familiare. Spiegò anche che era stata lei a dargli le informazioni sul familiare di Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black e che aveva inviato la missiva. A quel punto ho mandato il mio patronus a convocarti e fare il backup prima di tenere la bacchetta sulla signorina Goldstein. Lord Stark stava coprendo il signor Nickson fino all'arrivo di Aurors Clint e Travis insieme a te e alla signora Kowalski.

"Grazie Auror Brighton." Picquery annuì grazie prima di volgere la sua attenzione ai due che avevano causato questo casino, vide che il giovane che era stato convocato non era in grado di parlare mentre stringeva il suo familiare e rannicchiato in se stesso come se si fosse fatto abbastanza piccolo da poter scomparire dalla vista, le sue sei code erano tutte avvolte intorno a lui mentre le sue orecchie erano piatte alla sua testa , mentre si rannicchiava dietro suo padre. "Miss Goldstein vorrebbe rispondere a queste accuse che sono state sollevate oggi? Ricorda tua sorella lavora per me e mi farà sapere se stai mentendo.

Nessuno vide il bagliore che veniva da Nic mentre sentiva l'odio e l'ossessione che si stava riversando dall'ex-Auror Goldstein. Nessuno notò il sottile bagliore della sua magia mentre cedeva al suo desiderio di farla dire solo la verità da quel giorno in poi, e Lady Magic lo aderì ed estenderlo anche a Nickson.

"Mi è stato promesso Percy! Dovrebbe essere mio, ma il suo Freak di un compagno", ha starnutito il compagno di parola come se le avesse lasciato un cattivo gusto in bocca, "interferiva sempre. Ho offerto il mio tempo; Mi sono sbarazzato delle preziose creature che Scamander ama così tanto. Speravo che sarebbe venuto in loro soccorso molte volte in modo da poterlo arrestare per aver interferito con un'indagine e avrei potuto farlo guardare mentre li aiutavo a distruggerli. Ma no, non è mai venuto, non ha mai nemmeno riconosciuto quello che stava succedendo. Così, ho in mente un nuovo piano. Sapevo che Nickson tradiva sua moglie e lo ricattava per aiutarmi, non mi faceva male che avesse gli stessi ideali di me. Ogni tipo di legame è un mito! È una scusa per escludere le persone o tenere lontani gli altri. Abbiamo deciso che da quando Canidae non c'era più avremmo convocato quel Freak con la sua disgustosa creatura e lo avremmo fatto guardare mentre lo uccidevano di fronte a lui. Sapevo solo che Scamander non avrebbe sopportato che ciò accadesse e si sarebbe fatto vivo per aiutarlo a fermarlo, quindi avrei potuto finalmente arrestarlo per aver interferito in un caso del Ministero. Una volta che l'ho fatto arrestare, mi sarei assicurato che scomparisse prima che qualcuno si accorgesse che era stato lì. Dopo di che sarei finalmente stato in grado di prendere Percy come mio e sbarazzarmi di quello zoo di Scamander che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere iniziato in primo luogo. Tina ha cercato di smettere di riversare i suoi pensieri, ma dal momento che le era stato chiesto di rispondere alle accuse sembrava incapace di tenere le sue verità per se stessa.

Queenie le tenne una mano sulla bocca sotto shock quando la verità fu rivelata e mostrò quanto fosse malata sua sorella, era stata in grado di nascondersi di più da Queenie di quanto precedentemente conosciuto anche se Jacob e Queenie vivevano con Tina da anni dopo essere tornati dall'Inghilterra dove erano finalmente stati in grado di sposarsi. Seraphina era sotto shock per quello che stava sentendo che uno dei suoi Aurors più fidati aveva fatto così tanto per indebolirla era oltrecomprensibile, ma poteva dire dal modo in cui Queenie stava reagendo che era tutto vero. Nickson fissò mentre la ascoltava nuda tutto ciò che doveva tenere la bocca chiusa. Percy e Newt guardarono tra loro e quelli nella stanza; non si sentivano a proprio agio con lei da quando continuava a cercare di colpire Percy quando li circondavano, ma non pensavano che andasse così lontano.

"Chi ti ha promesso Percy?" Newt chiese con la fronte tirato giù in confusione.

"Albus S... No-Name. Tina rispose cercando di chiamarlo Silente, ma a causa della magia nella rimozione del nome di famiglia non fu in grado di farlo. "Voleva Scamander come suo dopo aver "sconfitto" Grindelwald, ma Scamander continuava a rifiutarlo, così fece piani con me per sbarazzarsi del Freak in modo che potessi ancora avere Graves."

"Un'altra vita che ha rovinato." Picquery dichiarò mentre scuoteva la testa incredula che ciò era mancato nelle valutazioni di Goldstein. Gli Auror di MACUSA sono stati costantemente testati per glamour, compulsioni e pozioni dopo l'affare Grindelwald che non voleva ripetere di avere qualcuno sconosciuto in mezzo a loro sotto mentite spoglie. "Auror Clint, portala alla sala interrogatori cinque, hai il permesso di amministrare Veritaserum con cui interrogarla, è stata sollevata dal dovere e quindi dobbiamo andare a fondo di tutti i falsi casi che ha creato in modo da poter portare giustizia dove è necessario. Mr. Nickson prima di arrivare a voi far sapere che anche lei è stato sollevato dal dovere e un'indagine sulle sue azioni oggi e in qualsiasi momento in passato in cui hai distrutto una creatura.

"Non si può fare questo a me! Sono il miglior Auror sulla forza! Tina ha litigato e combattuto la presa sul braccio, a differenza del tempo in cui Newt e Tina sono state arrestate in passato e lei è andata avanti in apparente shock.

"Sei meglio un auror mediocre e soprattutto un imbarazzo per la forza dai giorni prima che Grindelwald invadesse." Percival bendò Goldstein trovando difficile pensare bene a lei quando minacciò il suo compagno.

Picquery guardò Tina essere uscita dall'ufficio dopo che Auror Clint finalmente la mise in un corpo legato per farla smettere di lottare. Nic era rannicchiato con il volto nella schiena del papà, le aveva sentito l'uso multiplo del termine freak e stava combattendo per cadere in un attacco di panico.

"Signora Presidente, se non ha più bisogno di noi, andrebbe bene se portasse Niceforo a casa. Non ha bisogno di sentire quello che quell'uomo ha da dire su di lui e la sua familiarità. Tony ha parlato prima che Seraphina potesse iniziare a interrogare Nickson.

"Andrebbe bene, abbiamo la sua dichiarazione, e avrei ricevuto le dichiarazioni di Percival e Newton prima che possano andarsene. Non avremmo dovuto avere bisogno della dichiarazione del giovane Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black in quanto questo è stato abbastanza difficile per lui. Seraphina guardò verso il giovane con uno sguardo morbido negli occhi. "Può restituire il suo glamour prima di lasciare l'ufficio se si sente più sicuro a farlo."

Non appena quelle parole le lasciarono la bocca Niceforo stava alzando il suo glamour per nascondere le sue code e le orecchie mentre ancora coccolava Astrid vicino tra le sue braccia come se fosse stata presa da un momento all'altro da lui. Questo era stato un momento molto difficile per lui, e ha combattuto le scosse che stavano cercando di prendere il suo corpo. Tony semplicemente annuì in risposta prima di avvolgere le braccia intorno al suo ragazzo e lo condusse dall'ufficio gettando un bagliore contro l'uomo che aveva iniziato tutto questo spettacolo horror per Nic.

Tony e Nic si sono affrettati a tornare alla torre non appena si trovavano nell'area principale del ministero in modo che non dovesse interagire con molte altre persone. Non appena tornarono alla torre furono brulicati dagli altri che rimasero scioccati nel vedere Nic in un tale stato di essere. I gemelli gridarono sotto shock quando notarono quanto Nic fosse stato rinchiuso in se stesso da quando lasciò MACUSA e arrivò da qualche parte sa di essere al sicuro. Nic era caduto non appena erano arrivati il suo corpo tremando con le ginocchia e le braccia intrappolando Astrid vicino al suo corpo e le sue code che apparivano di nuovo per avvolgerlo dove erano visibili solo le ginocchia e le orecchie. Viktor e Loki fissarono con orrore prima che i loro occhi si restringevano chiedendosi chi diavolo avesse fatto questo al loro compagno e quanto potevano farla franca per punizione. Remus stava lasciando fuori un ringhio subvocale per cercare di confortare Nic mentre teneva abbastanza lontano da non affollarlo. Sirio si trasformò in Padfoot e si arricciò attorno a suo figlio mentre Severo e Lucio si trasformarono anche nei loro rispettivi animali di una pantera nera e di un gatto puro della Casa Bianca e si unirono a Sirio nel circondare Nic a modo loro. Bucky guardò Tony con un omicidio negli occhi che combatteva per mantenere contenuto il Soldato d'Inverno.

"Chi ha fatto del male a Niceforo?" Bucky ringhiò mentre gli altri ascoltavano volendo sapere cosa era successo.

"Fred e George puoi aiutare Nic ad arrivare nella sua stanza per riposare? Non ha bisogno di sentire tutto questo di nuovo. Tony chiese di guardare i gemelli mentre guardava Nic iniziare a ondeggiare con l'esaurimento dal scendere dall'attacco di panico. Gli altri si sono disartigliati intorno a lui e hanno rivolto la loro attenzione a Tony che voleva risposte tanto quanto Bucky, anche Steve era in piedi con le braccia incrociate e un bagliore impressionante sul suo viso. "Pete, puoi andare con, questo non è qualcosa che devi ascoltare neanche."

"Certo che il signor Stark." Peter disse, essendo arrivato un po 'prima che volessero uscire con Nic e Luna, solo per essere detto che entrambi non erano presenti al momento del suo arrivo, quindi aveva appena chiamato il sergente Barnes e fatto alcune domande poiché i loro rapporti sulla storia riguardavano la seconda guerra mondiale quest'anno e Peter pensava che sarebbe stato utile avere una prospettiva in prima persona senza che fosse la prospettiva di Capitan America.

Fred e George semplicemente diedero un saluto felice e aiutarono Nic a stare attenta a non toccare Astrid che, sebbene schiacciato molto strettamente stava ancora rannicchiandosi in Nic e offrendo il suo conforto, Hedwig stava consegnando un messaggio per Nic a Gringotts da inviare al professor McGonagall o si sarebbe unito alle cure che stavano accadendo. Con movimenti attenti il quartetto lasciò il soggiorno ed entrò nella stanza di Nic dove i gemelli lo aiutarono a sistemarlo sotto le coperte prima di sdraiarsi in cima e continuare a rannicchiarsi, salutarono Peter dopo averlo notato mentre guardava la coccola con desiderio nel suo sguardo.

"Regola una delle pile di cuccioli, tutti nella stanza devono unirsi per il massimo effetto." Fred dichiarò con un sorriso mentre Peter finalmente si unì quando lo sentì.

Tornati in salotto tutti erano riuniti intorno a Tony che stava davanti al camino e guardava solo il dipinto dei suoi compagni con il desiderio negli occhi.

"Porpentina Goldstein ha creato tutto perché le è stato promesso zio Percy da Fumblewhore. È una delle mentalità che cose come legami familiari e legami di anima gemella sono un mito e stava lavorando con John Nickson del Dipartimento di Regolazione delle Creature Magiche per trovare e distruggere creature pericolose in legami familiari, o solo le creature stesse. Stava cercando di attirare lo zio Newt in modo che potesse farlo sparire e poi prendere il suo posto nella vita dello zio Percy. Sua sorella, che è una Legilimens naturale, è disgustata da lei se questo dà una prospettiva di quanto fossero brutte le cose. È successo qualcosa che le ha fatto versare tutto quando le è stato chiesto di vedere le dichiarazioni rilasciate da me e dall'altro Auror che erano arrivate con lei quando la mia magia è esplosa. L'uomo con cui lavorava aveva chiamato Nic a Freak e disse che doveva essere distrutto come Astrid. Diciamo solo che l'ho perso. Tony tenne gli occhi su James e Lily per tutto il tempo in cui parlava per tenersi meglio sotto controllo. Nickson si era versato abbastanza quando si alò dopo essere stato gettato nel muro dalla mia magia che Auror Brighton aveva chiamato il presidente della signora e altri due aurors in modo che Goldstein e Nickson potessero essere presi in custodia. Poco prima di lasciare Goldstein è stato scortato dall'ufficio in una stanza per gli interrogatori per andare a fondo delle cose, hanno implicato che questa non era la prima volta che avevano distrutto un familiare per l'inferno. "So per certo che tutti gli urori sono testati regolarmente per incantesimi, pozioni e costrizioni, quindi è stata tutta la follia di Goldstein in gioco. Nic sentì il termine freak usato per descrivere lui e zio Newt ripetutamente prima che io abbia ottenuto il permesso dal presidente Picquery di andarsene, vide l'effetto che stava avendo e quanto fosse vicino a perderlo che ci lasciò andare.

Il tumulto che le sue parole hanno causato ha reso impossibile dire una voce dall'altra. Era chiaro però che Steve doveva trattenere Bucky in modo che l'uomo non scappava per attaccare gli idioti. Lucio e Severo erano nella stessa barca di dover trattenere Sirio e Remus perché volevano strapparli dall'arto. Ciò che nessuno notò fu che Loki e Viktor tentarono di sgattaiolare fuori dalla stanza e fuori dalla torre nel tentativo di andare a MACUSA e distruggere quello che avrebbe osato ferire il loro compagno e insultare la sua famiglia, nessuno tranne JARVIS che lo era.

** Signore, Mister Krum e il Principe Loki stanno tentando di lasciare la torre. Entrambi sembrano essere in preda alla rabbia. ** JARVIS parlò dei suoni di rabbia che permeavano la stanza.

"Merda blocca J!" Tony ha detto poco prima di chiudere i reparti in modo che la gente potesse apparare ma non sperare che sarebbe stato sufficiente tenere i due nell'edificio.

Molto bene, signore. **

Quando Loki e Viktor tornarono a prendere d'assalto Tony era in piedi con le braccia incrociate e gli altri stavano guardando con divertimento mentre Papa Bear Tony gli colpiva la testa.

"Il ministero sta gestendo tutto, anche se Viktor se vuoi chiamare tuo nonno per rappresentare Nic in un caso contro Porpentina Goldstein e John Nickson per me andrebbe bene. Non possiamo attaccarli, o potrebbero scendere. Sono stato fortunato a farla franca con il mio magico sfogo perché era chiaro che era da angoscia emotiva. Tony ringhiò, oh voleva lasciarli andare a fare quello che volevano alla coppia al MACUSA, ma sapeva anche che dovevano essere irreprensibili. "Siete entrambi di rimanere qui fino a quando non sappiamo di più di ciò che accadrà alla coppia."

Entrambi gli uomini guardarono l'ordine, ma sapendo che se volevano avere una possibilità con Nic dovevano obbedire agli ordini di suo padre anche se si grattugiava sui loro nervi per farlo. Viktor se ne andò per chiamare suo nonno come richiesto da Tony, Vlad si divertirebbe ad entrare nell'aula di tribunale quando la felicità di Nic è in gioco dopo tutto ciò che c'era poco che non avrebbe fatto per il compagno del suo nipote preferito.

~*~*~Inghilterra~*~*~

Hermione guardò fuori dalla finestra della casa dei suoi genitori in confusione. All'inizio non riusciva a riconoscere le persone in piedi davanti al cancello, ma poi si è registrato che erano Molly, Ginny e Ron. Ciò che l'ha confusa è stato il fatto che stavano arrivando in macchina senza nient'altro con loro. È andata alla porta d'ingresso contenta di aver confuso i suoi genitori per andare in vacanza senza di lei quest'anno, l'anno prossimo avrebbe rimosso i loro ricordi di lei e si sarebbe completamente spostata nel mondo magico, aveva ancora bisogno di un tutore per finirla l'anno scorso o l'avrebbe fatto anni fa.

"Che ci fai qui? Abbiamo detto fino a quando la caccia all'uomo muore non ci saremmo vedremo. Hermione ringhiò mentre apriva la porta per loro. "E dove hai preso quella macchina?"

"È stato abbastanza facile iniziare dopo aver visto papà lavorare sull'altro per così tanto tempo. Era solo seduto di fronte a un negozio senza che nessuno lo guardava. Ron si strinse nelle spalle mentre si avvicinavano alla porta. "Non c'era nessun altro posto dove potevamo andare Mione, la nostra casa ci ha cacciati per qualche motivo."

"Entra qui." Hermione starnutì al trio notando quanto fossero trasandati e quanto mancasse il loro aspetto. "Come hai trovato la mia casa comunque?"

"Hai dato a Ginny il tuo indirizzo dopo il secondo anno, abbiamo appena chiesto indicazioni alla gente." Molly rispose mentre camminava come se fosse casa sua e si dirigesse verso la cucina. "Quando i tuoi genitori saranno tornati cari?"

"Non finché non sarò sul treno per Hogwarts." Hermione rispose muovendosi dopo la donna e guardando mentre iniziava a cercare di capire gli elettrodomestici da cucina. "Perché non usare la tua magia per preparare un pasto come al solito signora W...." Non fu in grado di dire Weasley e la fronte abbassata in confusione. "Cosa ti ha fatto cacciare la tua casa? L'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che ti vengono negate le magie di famiglia, ma non era la tana di una casa di famiglia Prewett?"

"Sì..." Molly si è infuriata per le era stato negato tutto dopo tutto il lavoro che ha messo in Arthur e quei marmocchi, solo Ron e Ginny erano degni di essere chiamati la sua famiglia dopo tutto. "Ci è stato negato il nome e le magie della famiglia Weasley e Prewett."

"Non è tutto mamma è vero? Dopo tutto sei stato tu a condurci allo stato in cui ci troviamo. Ci hai fatto essere amici di quel Freak! Se non fosse stato per te avremmo ancora la nostra magia! Ginny si schiorò contro sua madre senza curarsi del fatto che gli fosse stato detto di mantenere quella notizia tranquilla. "È grazie a te e ai piani del preside che siamo No-Names e magicless!"

"Sarai ginerva silenzioso! Avresti potuto andare con i tuoi fratelli maggiori e negato tutto, ma no, sei andato d'accordo! Volevi essere Lady Potter! Molly urlò mentre Ron ed Hermione guardavano, anche se Ron aveva trovato un sacchetto di patatine e stava sgranocchiando mentre guardava.

"Entrambi devono calmarsi! Se i miei genitori vicini sentono che verranno a controllarmi da quando dovrei stare con i miei genitori. Noteranno un'auto rubata davanti a casa mia e chiameranno la polizia! Hermione finalmente ne ebbe abbastanza e intervenne tra le due signore e le spinse a pezzi. "Dobbiamo entrare in contatto con il Preside e capire come rimettere l'idiota sotto il nostro controllo, non c'è modo che sia già stato in grado di completare i suoi NEWT e laurearsi, se non possiamo riportarlo indietro prima dell'inizio del mandato posso lavorare su di lui durante l'anno."

Ciò che il quartetto non ha sentito a causa della discussione o del forte scricchiolio del mangiare di Ron è stato il pop dell'apparazione mentre una squadra di Aurors atterrava fuori casa. I vicini avevano chiamato la polizia, ma il nome Granger aveva alzato le bandiere al ministero in modo che Aurors fosse invece inviato. Notarono il veicolo rubato e si infastidirono perché era un altro motivo per arrestarli. Circondarono la casa e sollevarono rioni per evitare qualsiasi fuga sapendo che il quartetto avrebbe fatto il possibile per scappare, non erano consapevoli che l'ex Weasley non aveva più alcuna magia, quindi non avrebbe cercato di fuggire con mezzi magici. Una volta dato il segnale, assaltarono la casa e in pochi iso attimo arrestarono Molly, Ginerva, Ronald ed Hermione. Alla fine furono in grado di farlo a causa delle prove che continuavano a riversarsi sulle azioni dei quartetti, una di queste cose fu il recente ritorno dei genitori di Hermione dopo essere stati scoperti confusi dal ministero francese, stavano per arrestare Hermione sapendo che c'era un mandato per lei in Inghilterra, ma trovarono solo i suoi genitori che sembravano confusi perché venivano interrogati sulla loro figlia. Dire che i suoi genitori erano incazzati è stato un eufemismo. Gli Aurors quando sollevarono i rioni intorno alla residenza Granger trovarono prove di ulteriori rioni intorno alla proprietà per nascondere il fatto che Miss Granger stava facendo magia durante l'estate mentre era minorenne, i reparti si sentivano come se avessero circa nove anni, il che significa che erano stati collocati anni prima che Granger andasse a Hogwarts. Dopo aver posizionato i No-Names e Granger nelle celle, la risata è stata ascoltata nel recinto quando è stato descritto come appariva il trio No-Name. Dove una volta avevano vivaci capelli rosso ricci, ora era un rosso brunastro opaco che pendeva zoppicando e lacerato intorno ai loro volti, le loro lentiggini erano sparite, i loro occhi offuscati di colore e la loro pelle sembrava sottile come la carta. Lady Magic odiava davvero quando qualcuno cercava di controllare gli altri con il loro dono da lei e quando il giudizio fu chiamato poteva essere un'amante dura.

"Finalmente abbiamo la posizione di Albus No-Name!" Un grido è stato sentito nel recinto mentre diversi aurors saltavano in alto alla possibilità di essere uno degli ufficiali che arrestano.

"Aurors Shacklebolt, Bronson, Michaels, Trinity e Carmichael si dirigono verso la Foresta di Dean. Lo riporterai qui dove finalmente risponderà alla corte. Assicurati di sollevare i reparti sopra l'area prima di avvicinarti alla sua posizione, è scivolato da noi troppe volte. Madame Bones gridò con uno scatto alla sua voce. Avrebbe avuto le sue risposte entro la fine della giornata o così avrebbe aiutato chiunque lo avesse lasciato scappare questa volta, non solo avrebbe avuto il loro lavoro, ma saranno nella cella che intende per quello sciocco.

I cinque Aurors si avvicinarono alle coordinate e Shacklebolt alzò i reparti necessari non appena atterrò, non c'era modo che Albus scappasse di nuovo. I novellini che gli avevano permesso l'ultima volta avrebbero fatto male cercando di trovare nuovi posti di lavoro dopo essere stati rilasciati senza alcuna raccomandazione da parte del corpo, specialmente con il modo in cui i pettegolezzi volano e si sa che hanno lasciato scappare Albus.

L'imprecazione fu sentita dall'interno della cabina fatiscente in cui Albus stava mentre i suoi reparti finalmente cadevano, non aveva più la magia necessaria per mantenere i reparti così intensi e rimanere in vita. Alzando la bacchetta, uscito dall'edificio di fronte agli Aurors con un ghirondo che gli attraversava brevemente la faccia prima di cambiare per cercare di far passare il suo aspetto benevolo nonno per cui era noto. Shacklebolt lo disarmò rapidamente essendo stato sul lato della cabina e fuori dalla sua linea di vista, prima di gettarlo in un corpo legato per tenerlo al suo posto. Dopo aver posizionato i masini di soppressione magica sul legame del corpo è stato rimosso e Aurors Bronson e Michaels hanno sollevato il vecchio in piedi. Stavano tutti combattendo trattenendo le loro risate quando hanno preso l'aspetto del vecchio. Indossava ancora le sue vesti sgargianti e luminose, ma mancavano i suoi occhiali, il solito luccichio negli occhi era sparito, e la maggior parte dei suoi capelli erano stati lasciati indietro nei suoi salti di apparazione l'ultima volta che avevano una serratura su di lui. In tutto era un vecchio calvo rugoso che sembrava appartenuto al rione Janus Thickey a St. Mungo accanto a Lockhart, specialmente quando iniziò a sgranocchiare non appena il legame fu sollevato.

"Sai chi sono? Come osi mettere le mani su di me! Albus ringhiò combattendo contro le manette prima di crollare, gravemente indebolito dall'incapacità di accedere alla sua magia né dalle sanguisughe rimanenti che gli erano collegate e che erano solo sette.

"Bronson, Michaels, scortalo al Ministero e direttamente alla cella che Bones ha messo da parte per lui." Kingsley dichiarò infine di essere entrato nella linea di vista di Albus.

"Kingsley, ragazzo mio! Digli di lasciarmi andare, è stato tutto un errore. Tutto quello che ho fatto è stato..."

"'Per il bene più grande.' Conosciamo quella stronzata. Ed è stato per il vostro bene più grande nessun altro. Kingsley ha dichiarato semplicemente. "Inoltre, non hai più una presa su di me. Sono stato scagionato dai goblin. Bel lavoro che lo intrufola sotto i miei scudi dopo quell'attacco al "mangiatore di morte". Ci vediamo da molto tempo mai. Trinità e Carmichael il tuo con me nella ricerca della cabina.

"Non hai il diritto di andare lì dentro! Non hai il diritto di arrestarmi! Lasciatemi..." Lo sproloquio di Albus terminò bruscamente mentre era apparato al Ministero e alle celle sottostanti a cui solo Aurors era in grado di apparare.

Kingsley scosse la testa mentre si girava e si diresse verso la bacchetta della cabina spazzando per qualsiasi incantesimo, trappole e rioni che avevano lo scopo di danneggiare. Notò un reparto indebolito che nascondeva una porta in un'altra parte della cabina estesa. Tolse il reparto e aprì la porta solo per fissare sotto shock ciò che stava vedendo. Sette forme disposte su letti con iv magici e tubi di alimentazione che li tengono in vita.

"MERDA! Carmichael torna al ministero per ottenere Madame Bones e il guaritore di emergenza della testa, più altri cinque Aurors e guaritori, quindi riporta qui il tuo assto. Kingsley gridò mentre guardava chi si stava disponendo davanti a lui, questa scoperta avrebbe scosso il mondo dei wixen fino al suo cuore.

"Sì, signore!" Carmichael lo salutò dall'altra stanza e si appaigliò con un rapido pop, avevano rimosso i reparti anti-apparazione prima di partire con Albus in precedenza.

Trinity si avvicinò accanto a Kingsley mentre teneva in mano un mucchio di pergamene che avevano trovato che aveva un mucchio di piani folli confusi su di loro su come riaverti il suo cognome, rimettere "Harry" sotto il suo controllo e come tornare non solo in Hogwarts ma in Gringotts. Era chiaro da una rapida occhiata attraverso i giornali che stava iniziando a perdere quella piccola mente che aveva lasciato per ogni piano diventato più folle suono. Non è stato fino a quando non hanno guardato dalle pergamene per vedere cosa aveva Kingsley così agitato e hanno lasciato uscire una loro parolaccia.

"Palle pelose del Santo Merlino!" Trinity giurò di lasciare cadere le carte dalla loro mano mentre fissavano nella stanza sotto shock. Scuotendosi da esso si avvicinarono a un armadio accanto alla porta e notarono le diverse pozioni che si trovavano all'interno, la più importante delle quale era Draught of Living Death. Altri erano quelli usati dai guaritori per coloro che avevano piaghe da letto o malattie comuni per coloro che erano in coma. Sia Kingsley che Trinity saltarono quando un pop suonò, e un elfo della casa stava a guardarli solo per squittire e iniziare a sbattere la testa contro la superficie più vicina.

"Breacher non avrebbe mai dovuto essere visto. Le accuse di Breacher non avrebbero mai dovuto essere trovate. Al breacher verranno dati vestiti! Cattivo Breacher! L'elfo gridava mentre sbatteva via.

"Kreacher partecipare a me!" Kingsley gridò sotto shock dell'elfo di casa e chiamò quello che sapeva sarebbe stato in grado di venire da lui. Sirio e Nic gli avevano dato il permesso di chiamare Kreacher quando era necessario per un caso.

"Cosa può fare Kreacher per Auror Shacklebolt?" Kreacher entrò con un pop prima di guardare il continuo sbattere. "Auror Shacklebolt ha trovato il gemello Breacher di Kreacher!"

"Puoi per favore gestirlo in modo che possiamo affrontare il problema qui?" Kingsley chiese con le sopracciglia alzate, fu sorpreso da tutto ciò che stava accadendo.

Sentì il suono di diverse apparazioni che arrivavano fuori dalla cabina prima che Madame Bones entrasse nell'edificio.

"È meglio avere una buona ragione per chiamarmi via prima che avessi la possibilità di mettere in discussione il vecchio sciocco." Bones si schiocco guardando solo Kingsley e non nella stanza.

"Beh, ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto vedere qualcosa di più per caricare il vecchio con." Kingsley la guardò fuori dall'angolo del suo occhio aspettando il momento in cui notò chi è sdraiato nella stanza davanti a loro.

"Cazzo! I guaritori vengono qui adesso! Abbiamo sette vittime in coma qui dentro che devono essere controllate!" Bones chiamò mentre si muoveva fuori dalla porta e sopra i corpi inclini di suo fratello e sua moglie prima di guardare Gideon e Fabian Prewett, James e Lily Potter-Stark-Evans, e Regulus Black. Tutti e sette i morti dichiarati, tutti e sette i cui volontà erano stati attivati, tutti e sette che avevano ancora una famiglia nel mondo. "Quando questo esce ci sarà l'inferno da pagare. Qualcuno doveva aiutarlo, non solo un elfo di casa poteva tenerlo nascosto. E 'veramente folle pensare che potrebbe farla franca con questo.

I guaritori sciamarono le vittime in coma facendole trasferire a San Mungo nel reparto protetto che era disponibile solo per gli Aurors e le vittime che recuperarono.

"Dobbiamo contattare le loro famiglie; non possiamo lasciarli scoprire dalla carta. Madame Bones ha detto di guardare Kingsley.

"So dove si trovano e ho qualcuno che può aiutarmi ad arrivare a loro al più presto. Si va a stare con tuo fratello e tua cognata e ottenere tua nipote. Kingsley ha dichiarato semplicemente con un aspetto leggermente ristretto. "Ti aiuterò a intervistare il vecchio quando tornerò."

"Fallo. Gli altri possono gestire le cose qui. Annuì prima di placare via per andare a St. Mungo e lo shock che stava aspettando lì.


	23. Sogni che catturano l'occhio con mani appiccicoso infantile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **JARVIS parla, **+Italics= JARVIS che mostra video con audio, *Traduzioni tra parentesi accanto alle parole in base alle esigenze, ~*~Parlare tramite testo o telefono

Kingsley attese un po 'prima di contattare sua zia in modo che potesse raggiungere Stark e Black, voleva assicurarsi di avere le informazioni necessarie che gli sarebbero state chiesse prima di vederle. Inoltre, iniziò le scartoffie che avrebbero visto i gemelli Potter-Stark-Evans, Black e Prewett trasferiti in America quando è entrato in contatto con Sirius, Tony e i più giovani gemelli Prewett, l'America non avrebbe capito cosa li ha colpiti quando il gruppo si è svegliato.

"Zia Sera! Ho bisogno di passare! Kingsley chiamò la rete floo a sua zia in modo che solo connessioni sicure possano completare le chiamate al suo ufficio, fortunatamente la famiglia aveva un modo per rendere sicure le connessioni.

"Certo." Seraphina Picquery alzò lo scenogramma dalle sue scartoffie, era molto raro che sentisse suo nipote così disperato, normalmente la chiamava per la fuga di Wixen britannici in America, ma questo non sembrava quel tipo di chiamata, così aprì la connessione permettendogli di entrare a livello internazionale nel suo ufficio.

"Ho bisogno di entrare in contatto con stark, nero, e il Prewett. Devo scoprire dove si trovano, ed è importante vederli immediatamente prima che i mezzi di comunicazione di wixen stampino qualcosa sull'ultimo caso. Per favore dimmi che sai come posso entrare in possesso di loro? Kingsley dichiarò i suoi occhi spalancati e la disperazione chiara sui suoi caratteristiche.

"Puoi darmi qualche suggerimento sul perché?" Seraphina chiese in piedi, lei lo avrebbe portato lì da sola invece di dire l'indirizzo, anche se il suo ufficio era costantemente monitorato per i dispositivi di ascolto che non avrebbe rischiato nulla quando suo nipote sembrava come lui, se non fosse stato calvo avrebbe fatto scorrere le dita tra i capelli.

"Non qui, meritano di saperlo prima, ma si occupa del fatto che abbiamo finalmente catturato Molly, Ginerva, Ronald, Hermione e Albus." Kingsley dichiarò semplicemente di guardarsi intorno, sempre consapevole di ciò che lo circondava.

"Merda va bene andiamo. Devo pranzare ora e ti porterà lì io stesso. Preferirei non dare l'indirizzo dove gli altri potrebbero sentire. Seraphina rispose mettendogli una mano confortante sulla spalla e portandolo fuori dal suo ufficio. Ha salutato le guardie del corpo che di solito la seguivano spiegando che suo nipote era un Auror altamente addestrato, quindi aveva la protezione di cui aveva bisogno. Una volta uscito dall'edificio Woolworth, lo condusse su un taxi e da lì alla Torre del Vendicatore.

"Merda, è quel Tony Stark..." Kingsley mormorò mettendo insieme i pezzi con le piccole informazioni che gli erano state date.

"Questo è giusto. Ora vediamo se siamo in grado di entrare per vederlo. Seraphina rispose con una risatina mentre entrava nell'edificio con Kingsley al suo fianco, entrambi avevano cambiato veste per assomigliare ai trench e indossavano pantaloni neri o pantaloni sotto di loro con camicie nere, Seraphina era in tacchi da quattro pollici mentre gli stivali di Kingsley erano dragonhide.

~*~*~Nella sala comune della Torre di Avenger~*~*~

** Signore, due wixen sono appena entrati nell'edificio. ** JARVIS parlò avvisando il gruppo che era seduto a mangiare la pizza e a guardare un film per cercare di mantenere Nic calmo, la pulcinella di mare che aveva portato a casa si era aggrappata a Thor non appena era attraverso la porta e ora stava riposando tra i capelli dell'uomo quasi fusa.

"Tiralo su sullo schermo." Tony rispose raddrizzare al suo posto.

L'immagine olografica che è spuntata ha mostrato Seraphina e Kingsley che si guardavano intorno nella hall cercando di capire a chi avvicinarsi per alzarsi per vedere Tony.

"Che cosa ci fa kings qui?" Sirio perked mentre guardava l'immagine.

"J pull up Audio", ordinò Tony in piedi e guardando i due cercando di capire perché il Presidente di MACUSA sarebbe stato nella sua hall con un auror britannico.

_** "Penso che dovremmo avvicinarci alla scrivania e vedere se il dottor Stark è anche nell'edificio oggi. È imperativo che io parli con lui, Black, e con i Prewett prima che il circo mediatico inizi sulla nostra scoperta. È stata una buona cosa che Amelia sia stata in grado di arrivare quando l'ha fatto in modo che non dovessi preoccuparmi di contattarla. Kingsley gesto verso la reception con discrezione._

_"Non ne sono sicuro, sembra che sia principalmente per il business principale. Forse c'è un posto dove possiamo inviare un messaggio da questo solo che sarebbe in grado di ottenere. Seraphina rispose mettendo una mano confortante sulla spalla di suo nipote. **_

"J-man condurre i due all'ascensore privato e farli quassù. Dev'essere importante è che un auror britannico è venuto fino a qui per dirci qualcosa prima di leggerlo sul giornale. Tony dichiarò in piedi e muovendosi verso l'ascensore la sua bacchetta teneva discretamente in mano mentre anche gli altri stavano in piedi, Remus sfarfallò la bacchetta per inviare la pizza e le bevande in cucina.

*Naturalmente, Sir. ** JARVIS rispose prima di ottenere l'attenzione di Kingsley e Seraphina e conorli all'ascensore come indicato. **Stanno salendo, Signore. **

"Grazie J." Tony tornò quindi ad aspettare che gli altri si avvicinano. Quando l'ascensore si aprì aveva la bacchetta chiara in mano e guardò i due. "Qualcosa che solo voi due saprete che può essere verificato da qualcuno in questa stanza."

"Tuo figlio ha aiutato a chiudere un commercio illegale di animali mentre trovava la giovane ragazza bionda familiare." Seraphina rispose senza chiedersi perché gli fosse stato chiesto questo. "La giovane donna familiare è un Demiguise che ha chiamato Xinyi."

"Ho aiutato a guidare le squadre Auror in una caccia all'oca selvaggia quando Sirius si nascondeva nella sua casa di famiglia." Kingsley ha dichiarato. "Ha anche aiutato a trovare alcuni dei luoghi in cui è stato "avvistato". Ho ricevuto la prova fotografica di dove alcuni sono stati inviati e il caos risultante.

Sia Nic che Luna annuì in risposta alle informazioni di Seraphina, perché anche se c'erano altri Auror nel luogo in cui Luna trovò Xinyi non avevano sentito il nome del suo familiare né avevano visto cosa fosse. Sirius d'altra parte abbaiò una risata ricordando alcuni dei luoghi in cui aiutò a mandare la caccia all'oca e le immagini risultanti che Kingsley portò indietro.

"Mi piacerebbe vedere alcune di quelle foto." Tony borbottò prima di riporre la bacchetta e tornare indietro per farli entrare ulteriormente nella stanza. "Con cosa possiamo aiutare il presidente di MACUSA e un auror britannico con oggi?"

"Si può desiderare di sedersi prima." Kingsley dichiarò mentre entrava nella stanza ansiando nel salutare coloro che conosceva e alzando un sopracciglio alla vista di quelli che non aveva. "Questo ha a che fare con tutto ciò che è successo a Nic e ad altre questioni. Sei sicuro di volere tutti qui?

"Questo gruppo è diventato la mia famiglia in un modo per parlare liberamente." Tony rispose alla fronte solcato nella confusione.

"Molto bene", dichiarò Kingsley prima di sedersi tranquillamente sulla sedia, anche lui fu chiamato. "Prima lasciatemi dire che Granger, Molly, Ronald, Ginerva e Albus sono tutti sotto custodia Auror. Molly, Ronald e Ginerva hanno perso non solo le loro magie familiari, ma hanno anche perso tutta la magia.

"Perfetto!" I gemelli cantavano mentre avevano cinque anni. Bill semplicemente si appoggiò allo schienale con un sorriso soddisfatto felice di sapere che non potevano più ferire nessuno magicamente, aveva avuto modo di vedere le informazioni che suo padre aveva scoperto dalla sua scansione gringotts e lasciaci dire che era una buona cosa che fosse in America ed erano fuori dalla sua portata.

"Tua madre e i tuoi fratelli sono stati catturati a casa di Granger con un veicolo rubato all'aperto di fronte alla casa. C'erano prove di vecchi reparti, almeno nove anni, sulla casa di Granger e prove che aveva confuso i suoi genitori per farli lasciare indietro quando andavano in vacanza in Francia. Kingsley riferì semplicemente di aver cercato di dare un background al resto degli eventi.

"Lo sapevo! Non avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di riparare i miei occhiali come ha fatto il primo anno se non avesse avuto l'allenamento prima della mano, non c'è modo che avrebbe potuto perfezionare l'incantesimo senza pratica!" Nic gridò saltando su e camminando nella sua aggravante.

"Molto vero, e si può presentare il ricordo di esso per il suo processo in modo che ci sia la prova del motivo per cui quei reparti sono stati collocati. Si stavano rompendo come quelli che si trovavano intorno alla posizione di Albus, portando gli investigatori a credere di essere stati collocati dal vecchio. Si trovava in una cabina fatiscente nella Foresta di Dean quando i reparti più potenti dietro i cui si nascondeva caddero a causa della mancanza di supporto magico. È quasi completamente calvo, in realtà rimangono solo le sue sopracciglia folte e non ha quasi più la sua magia. Quando è stato testato al ministero dopo essere stato messo in una cella era appena sopra uno squib nei suoi livelli. E abbiamo la prova che ha usato la magia per far brillare i suoi occhi tutto il tempo perché quella fastidiosa caratteristica è completamente sparita!" Kingsley sorrise leggermente alle risate emerse da coloro che conoscevano l'uomo e sapevano come appariva prima di iniziare a saccheggiare la sua magia. Nic si era accasciato sulle ginocchia di Viktor che rideva così forte, facendo sì che Tony dea un leggero bagliore al mezzo vampiro in un avvertimento di non spingerlo. "Aveva un sacco di documenti pergamena che disponevano i suoi piani da prima, ma anche quelli che si stavano dissolvendo nella pura follia che erano dopo la sua fuga. Il motivo per cui sono qui, però, e tutto è sotto controllo per portare la scoperta qui non appena viene inviata la parola, è la scoperta delle sue restanti sette sanguisughe all'interno della cabina. Furono tenuti in coma magico con l'aiuto di un progetto modificato di morte vivente. Penso che tutti dimentichiamo che ha studiato sotto il Flamel e a cosa avrebbe potuto avere accesso. Creò una versione del progetto che creò blocchi alla maggior parte delle forme di magia, permettendo solo alle sue sanguisughe di rimanere al suo posto. In tal modo si indurrebbe la magia a credere che le persone a cui è stato dato il progetto fossero morte in tutti i sensi. Avremmo pensato che se non fosse stato per i veicoli elettrici e i tubi di alimentazione collegati a ogni persona. Sono stati portati a St. Mungo, ma i guaritori sono perplessi su come svegliarli da questa versione modificata della pozione. Probabilmente ti raggiungeranno maestro Malfoy-Prince per vedere se sei in grado di capire cosa fare.

"Kingsley per favore smettila di battere intorno al cespuglio. C'è un motivo per cui sei venuto qui prima che lo sentissi dai media. Chi è stato trovato? Remus ringhiò impaziente di scoprire cosa stava succedendo e perché avrebbe dovuto spiegare la pozione... a meno che... no, non era possibile che guardasse verso il dipinto di James e Lily prima di guardare Tony e Sirius, pensò che il motivo per cui i gemelli dovevano essere avvisati era fare alla madre e ai fratelli arrestati.

"Edgar e Marie Bone, Gideon e Fabian Prewett", si assicurò Kingsley di prendere contatto visivo con i gemelli e Bill quando disse quei nomi. "Regulus Black", fece un contatto visivo con Sirio quando sentì l'uomo ansiere sotto shock. "Infine, James e Lily."

"NO! L'avrei saputo! Mi sarei sentito..." Tony lo ha detto sotto shock e disperato perché fosse uno scherzo che non aveva abbandonato i suoi compagni. "Il loro ritratto non si sarebbe attivato! La loro volontà sarebbe ancora sigillata... No... Io no... non l'ha fatto..."

"Tony... ha detto che era una pozione modificata che ha ingannato tutto. Sarebbe come se fossero davvero morti. Ha ingannato la magia in qualche modo. Non credo che Lady Magic lo apprezzerà molto. Lucio dichiarò di essersi inginocchiato di fronte a Tony che era vicino ad avere un attacco di panico.

Rhodey seguì e si sedette sul braccio della sedia semplicemente tirando Tony stretto per dare forza quando non riusciva a dare parole. Loki e Viktor tirarono Nic tra i due il giovane Kitsune sotto shock con gli occhi spalancati e tremanti, i suoi genitori tutti i suoi genitori erano ancora vivi.

"Le tette di Morgana!" Severo gridò prima di alzarsi e correre fuori a contattare San Mungo e scoprire cosa avevano sulla pozione in modo che potesse iniziare subito la cura.

"Santa Merda..." Bill giurò mentre tornava sotto shock per le informazioni che aveva sentito, scrollandosi di dosso lo shock che alzò in piedi per correre via e contattare Gringotts in modo che fossero informati del problema in questione e possano iniziare a riportare le sette vittime nel mondo per così dire, quando si svegliarono avrebbero solo bisogno di entrare nella Banca e verificare la loro identità invece di dover passare attraverso l'intero processo per registrarsi come non morto.

Sirius anche se scioccato dal pensiero che il suo fratellino fosse ancora vivo dopo che tutto questo tempo si precipitò a mantenere Remus in posizione mentre i ringhi cominciavano a riversarsi dall'uomo in collera per ciò che era stato fatto al suo branco. Non avevano bisogno di ingiarsi nei guai per un lupo mannaro che attaccava il vecchio prima che potesse essere processato dal tribunale.

"Hai detto che hai tutto pronto per loro per essere trasferiti in America?" Fred ha chiesto dal momento che gli altri non sarebbero stati in grado di farlo al momento.

"Questo è corretto. I tuoi zii, il fratello di Sirio e i genitori di Nic sono tutti pronti per essere trasferiti nel luogo di tua scelta qui negli Stati Uniti. Ad essere sincero, l'ho fatto in modo che solo pochissime persone sarebbero state in grado di arrivare in ospedale, qualcuno lì stava aiutando Albus perché so che non ha le conoscenze necessarie per prendersi cura dei pazienti in coma. Madame Bones sta controllare tutti quelli che entrano ed escono, ha il permesso speciale del ministro ad interim di usare Veritaserum sui guaritori che cercano di entrare nelle stanze in modo da poter scoprire il complice del vecchio. Avevamo cercato di ottenere questo permesso quando il Longbottom si è svegliato ma ci è stato negato, questa d'altra parte è una tempesta di merda di cui stanno cercando di andare a fondo. Kingsley rispose guardando verso i gemelli e poi guardando Sirio e Tony.

"Portali qui alla torre. Abbiamo un'insaetà medica completa; Ho uno dei principali medici al mondo di parola ed è nel know of magic in modo che possa curarli insieme a Sev. Tony dichiarò con fermezza che il suo sguardo si affilava mentre finalmente lo shock lo stava lasciando e la rabbia prese il controllo. Come osa quel vecchio pasticciare con i suoi compagni. Dopo che la corte fu fatta con lui Lady Magic sentì il suo grido.

Kingsley annuì solo prima di stare in piedi e guardare verso sua zia chiedendosi se sarebbe venuta con lui o sarebbe tornata al ministero, se l'avesse accanto a lui sarebbe stato più facile tagliare la burocrazia rimanente per metterli sul suolo americano.

"Andrò con mio nipote e farli qui più velocemente. Hai un floo che possiamo usare? Seraphina dichiarò che mentre stava dal suo posto, era sotto shock per ciò che è stato rivelato, ma anche non scioccata dalla depravazione del vecchio che l'aveva sempre resa a disagio quando lo vide. "Inoltre hai qualcosa che possiamo fare in un portkey per riportarli qui senza portarli attraverso MACUSA? Prima possiamo ottenerli in un ambiente protetto, meglio è. Suggerirò anche a Madame Bones di inviare suo fratello e sua cognata qui in modo che la cura possa essere somministrata a tutte le vittime allo stesso tempo.

"Sì... aspetta..." Tony si scosse e si trasferì in un armadio nel corridoio dove afferrò sette coperte e le portò fuori. "Se li fai nelle chiavi di porto e poi li avvolgi intorno ai sopravvissuti, dovrebbe portarli delicatamente qui. Ti mostrerò la baia di medicina in modo che tu possa impostare la destinazione per i letti lì.

"Buona idea." Seraphina annuì in risposta prima di seguire Tony dalla sala comune fino a tre piani fino alla baia medica della torre, di solito era usato se uno dei Vendicatori aveva bisogno di cure mediche o se lo faceva l'ragno, ma in questo caso avrebbe funzionato per coloro che sono stati danneggiati da Fumblewhore. "Questo sarà perfetto. Se hai quel floo possiamo andare ora e riportarti i tuoi cari prima della fine della giornata.

"Sì, da questa parte..." Tony la condusse di nuovo al piano comune e poi fino alla stanza che aveva messo da parte per il trasporto magico, chiunque usasse il floo poteva solo floo fuori non per la sicurezza di tutti nella torre. "È un filo interdentale, ti faranno uscire, ma devi tornare attraverso l'apparazione o con i portkey. Quelli verranno solo una volta nella baia medica, ma possono trasportare fino a due persone per portkey.

"Grazie, torneremo prima che tu lo sappia." Kingsley dichiarò semplicemente di mettere una mano sulla spalla di Tony e dare una stretta, si ricordò del ragazzo da quando aveva fatto parte dell'Ordine della Fenice con James e Lily, non sapeva che Tony era il loro compagno, ma ricordava ancora a forte ragazzo orgoglioso che ora sembrava completamente picchiato dalla verità.

Tony annuì e guardò Kingsley e Seraphina uscire dalla torre per Londra prima di girarsi e tornare al soggiorno comune e guardare tutti quelli che erano ancora riuniti. Draco, Blaise e Theo guardarono scioccati dalla notizia, ma come se non fosse la notizia più grande, dal momento che non li influenzava tanto quanto tutti gli altri non era molto shock. Fleur e Gabrielle guardarono Nic con dolore agli occhi che faceva male perché stava male. Fred e George si tenevano per mano e si appoggiavano l'uno contro l'altro ancora sotto shock per il fatto che gli zii da cui avevano preso il nome erano vivi, la loro madre doveva sapere che doveva aiutarla era l'unico modo in cui il vecchio sarebbe entrato nella loro posizione avrebbero dovuto contattare anche loro padre, Charlie e Percy per far loro sapere. Luna si spostò attraverso la stanza e si sedette nei giri dei suoi gemelli in modo che potesse offrire loro il comfort di cui avevano bisogno. Nic dormiva nei giri di Loki e Viktor sparsi tra i due e con prove di lacrime chiare sulle guance al pensiero di ciò che i suoi genitori avevano passato. Loki e Viktor si aggrapparono semplicemente al loro compagno offrendo il comfort che potevano. Thor stava camminando dietro il divano che teneva suo fratello e i compagni che erano destinati a lui arrabbiati per ciò che stava accadendo ai suoi fratelli scudo. Sirio e Remo parlavano con toni taciuti chiedendosi come spiegare alla gente cosa fosse successo, e come far sapere a Regolo che sapevano come aveva lasciato Voldie per combattere dalla loro parte prima di scomparire. Lucio e Bruce avevano lasciato la stanza per seguire Severo, con Bruce che avrebbe offerto la sua esperienza nelle scienze e nella chimica. Pete era sul muro fuori mano mentre vegliava, non voleva che i suoi amici si facesse più male. Nat, Clint e Phil stavano tutti parlando di ciò che avrebbero detto a Fury e di come rispondere a domande che non sapevano nemmeno le risposte. Steve e Bucky stavano vicino alle finestre in modalità protettiva. Tony guardò la folla prima di rendersene conto che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto contattare i suoi zii e far loro sapere cosa stava succedendo, aveva anche bisogno di contattare Pepper e farle sapere che non sarebbe stato in grado di lavorare su nulla per un po 'a causa del caos che stava per scatenarsi.

"J-man chiamare Pepper." Tony parlò mentre sgazzava sulla sedia che aveva lasciato libero prima dove Rhodey lo avvolse tra le braccia per sostenerlo e dargli conforto.

Come posso aiutarti Tony? Ho una riunione tra 10 minuti, per la prima volta per cui dovresti essere quaggiù. ~*~

"Pep... Ehi sì... Non vengo alle riunioni per un po'. Tony spiegò mentre si strofinava la parte posteriore del collo, rendendosi conto che non le aveva spiegato nulla di Nic o del suo passato dopo che lei aveva lasciato la festa con Happy.

~*~Di cosa stai parlando? ~*~

"Beh, potresti voler post-ponere quell'incontro che hai in 10 minuti e venire qui. Porta felice anche con te. Tony rispose strofinando la mano sul viso con esaurimento. "Questo è troppo importante e sensibile per parlare al telefono."

~*~Spero che tu abbia una buona ragione per questo. ~*~ L'esasperazione era chiara nella sua voce mentre riattaccava.

Fleur e Gabrielle si alzarono e diedero a Nic un morbido abbraccio facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo. Luna e i gemelli seguirono l'esempio mentre Draco, Blaise e Theo semplicemente andarono a stare vicino alla porta che conduceva alla stanza del floo.

"Usciremo in modo che tu possa affrontare questo tra la famiglia e quindi non ci sono troppe persone in giro quando arrivano gli altri." Draco dichiarò dolcemente verso Tony sapendo che aveva bisogno di un certo controllo tornato dopo tutto ciò che era successo.

Rhodey annuì grazie mentre il gruppo di amici che erano venuti a incontrare gli adulti nella vita di Nic e uscire con lui. I gemelli e Luna semplicemente davano sorrisi morbidi mentre Luna veniva e davano a Tony un abbraccio morbido e gli sussurravano qualcosa nell'orecchio che nessuno catturava. Non appena si unì ai gemelli nella sala alla stanza floo il gruppo di adolescenti lasciato tornare al

"Andremo incontro con Fury e gli daremo un avvertimento." Phil ha spiegato mentre si alzavano e si dirigevano verso l'ascensore.

"Andremo in palestra, devo usare le borse da boxe per le mie frustrazioni. Hey ragazzo che vuoi scendere e mostrarmi di cosa sei capace? Steve fece un gesto a lui e Bucky prima di guardare Peter dove si aggrappava al muro. Peter annuì e si arrampicò per unirsi ai due super soldati.

Tony annuì solo grazie alle parole e alle azioni degli altri dando loro spazio dopo aver scoperto la notizia che avevano oggi. Sapeva di aver raccontato a Pep un po ' del suo passato e della magia, Happy era anche consapevole della magia a causa di alcune delle sue buffonate ubriache. Ma sarebbe difficile per lui spiegare tutto il suo passato. Alzò lo stesso aspetto mentre Pep e Happy entravano nella stanza entrambi guardando leggermente esasperati di essere chiamati via dal loro lavoro fino a quando non presero la folla nella stanza, Thor era ancora dietro il divano che teneva Loki e Viktor coccolare Nic mentre Rhodey era ancora chiamato sul braccio della sedia con il braccio intorno a Tony in tutta comodità. Sirius e Remus erano in piedi vicino alle finestre dove Steve e Bucky avevano parlato dolcemente tra loro.

"Tony chi sono queste persone? E perché Loki è seduto liberamente sul tuo divano? Felice chiese frustrato che c'erano persone con accesso alla torre che non aveva sgomberato con la sicurezza.

"Felice, Pepper, vorrei che anche tu incontrarti Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Viktor Krum fanno parte del mondo nascosto che ho accennato in passato. Nei giri di Loki e Viktor, che sta spingendo le regole che ho posto per loro di seguire, c'è mio figlio Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans-Black, passa da Nic. Tony agitò la mano in direzione di ogni persona mentre li introdusse. "Ce ne sono molti altri che sono venuti con Nic, ma non sono qui in questo momento."

"Questo spiega chi sono, non perché sono qui o perché Loki è seduto calmo come vuoi nel tuo soggiorno." Felice incrociò le braccia sul petto e guardò il suo amico e capo di lunga data.

"Sono qui perché sono miei amici della mia scuola prima che vi incontrassimo entrambi, beh, questo è almeno il caso di Sirio e Remus. Viktor è qui perché è venuto con mio figlio ed è uno dei suoi compagni. Loki è libero perché è stato scagionato dalle sue azioni contro la Terra poiché era anche sotto il controllo di qualcun altro con quel suo bastone distrutto. Thor lo portò a casa e presumo che sia autorizzato anche lì. Tony si strinse nelle spalle al momento non si curava davvero. "È l'altro dei compagni del mio kit ed è per questo che è un cuscino per Nic."

Odino ha condannato Loki a vivere a Midgard per settant'anni per aiutare nella guarigione e nella protezione del tuo pianeta. Entrambi abbiamo deciso di sfruttarla al meglio, e mi sono unito a lui nel suo esilio a causa delle azioni intraprese da nostro padre. Thor spiegò facendo del suo meglio per mantenere il suo volume ad un livello ragionevole avendo notato come il kit gli avesse reagito in passato con voce in piena espansione, ben dopo che suo fratello glielo spiegò. "Odino non è soddisfatto della mia scelta, ma mi potrebbe interessare di meno."

Loki alzò un sopracciglio solo in risposta alle parole di suo fratello che non voleva mostrare quanto fosse colpito dal modo in cui suo fratello aveva scelto di unirsi a lui nella sua punizione, era una notizia per lui poiché pensava che Thor fosse qui solo per assicurarsi che non avesse avuto alcun male prima di tornare a casa.

"Questo spiega esattamente niente di veramente ... Comunque andare avanti. Tony si raddrizza e affronta i suoi amici, entrambi guardando attentamente Nic che continua a dormire in tutto. "Oggi abbiamo ricevuto delle notizie pazzesche, anche se è proprio lassù con mio figlio che mi è stato restituito, motivo per cui ultimamente non ho fatto molto lavoro. Ho avuto bisogno di conoscere il mio kit e aiutarlo ad acclimatarsi negli Stati Uniti, ho dovuto aiutarlo a decorare la sua stanza e scoprire quanto è intelligente. Il mio kit è fantastico e così intelligente ..."

"Tony, stai iniziando a divagare." Pepe interruppe.

"Giusto, giusto..." Tony gli ha fatto scorrere la mano tra i capelli rendendola ancora più disordinata del normale.

"Fai un respiro profondo Toni va bene. Prenditi il tuo tempo, hai avuto uno shock per il sistema che verrà aggiunto solo troppo presto. Rhodey aiutò a calmare suo fratello con una mano sul retro del collo e una leggera stretta.

"Giusto... Siamo spiacenti... Ha appena scoperto alcune schifezze che accadono da anni e ha avuto un impatto enorme. Tony spiegò di aver visto Pepper e Happy di nuovo entrambi ora lo guardavano con compassione nei loro occhi.

"Prenditi il tuo tempo." Pepper ha dichiarato dolcemente.

"Non hanno molto prima di essere portati in medicina..." Tony borbottò solo per sentire un'altra rassicurante stretta sul collo. "I miei compagni sono stati trovati vivi, sarebbe ieri ora in Inghilterra credo, comunque non importa. Ciò che conta è che Dumbassdore e un complice sconosciuto in questo momento hanno tenuto i miei compagni, i miei kit altri genitori e altre cinque persone drogate dove inganna persino tutti i metodi per trovare se qualcuno fosse ancora vivo.

"Oh Tony." Pepper lasciò uscire un leggero susoffo mentre si copriva la bocca con una mano.

"Beh merda..." Felice borbottando cercando poleaxed dalle informazioni che è stato appena lasciato cadere.

"Vengono trasferiti nella nostra baia medica qui alla torre con mezzi magici a breve. Non sappiamo ancora come svegliarli come il solito metodo per non funzionerà poiché Fumblewhore ha usato una versione modificata di una pozione. Ora abbiamo uno dei migliori Maestri della Pozione possibile che lavora alla cura e Brucie Bear sta aiutando il più possibile, ma non sappiamo cosa accadrà. Tony si sporse in avanti per riposare la testa tra le mani per un momento facendo solo respiri profondi.

"Prenditi un po 'di tempo Tony, gestirò tutto il necessario sul lato SI delle cose fino a quando non sarai in grado di concentrarti e sono sulla strada del recupero. Dirò che ti stai prendendo un congedo per ..." Pepper cercò di capire cosa poteva dire senza regalare troppo prima che fossero pronti a far sapere al mondo.

"Dire loro la sua per motivi familiari. La gente mi ha visto in giro con Nic e se si guarda attentamente possono vedere che c'è una somiglianza familiare. Tony ammise di aver alzato la testa e di aver lasciato che le sue mani pendevano tra le gambe. "Digli che terrà una conferenza stampa con ulteriori informazioni in seguito, ma non dare un tempo su quando sarà in seguito."

"Posso farlo." Pepper dichiarò di muoversi dolcemente e avvolgere Tony in un abbraccio. "Ora è meglio arrivare alla riunione del consiglio, sono stato in grado di ritardarli solo per mezz'ora."

"Farò i pass di sicurezza preparati per tutti se riesci a farmi i nomi e così. Non preoccuparti di nient'altro che tuo figlio e compagni in questo momento. Felice batté la mano sulla spalla di Tony.

Rhodey annuì solo ai due mentre entrambi si giravano per andarsene e tenevano d'occhio suo fratello sapendo che stava lottando in questo momento e voleva scomporsi in un attacco di panico. Stava per alzarsi e dargli una feccia di fuoco quando è stato fatto sapere che qualcuno era entrato nel vano medico. Tony, Sirius, Remus e Rhodey si guardarono tutti prima di dirigersi verso l'ascensore prima di decidere di aggirarlo e presero le scale precipitando giù per i tre piani e volando verso l'ala medica. Per fortuna, JARVIS aveva pensato in anticipo e contattato il Dr. Cho che stava parlando con Bruce e Severus mentre stava ottenendo un volo dalla Corea. Tony si congelò nella porta dell'ala guardando i sette letti che potevano essere bloccati con tende e fissando le persone che giacevano con loro. Amelia e Susan Bones erano venire con i genitori di Susan, Arthur e Percy erano venuti con i gemelli Prewett dopo essere stati avvisati del loro essere localizzati da un Auror discreto grazie ad Amelia, Kingsley e Seraphina erano tornati con James e Lily, mentre Andromeda Tonks nee. Il nero era arrivato con Regolo. Tony prese un respiro profondo ed entrò nella stanza con Sirius dietro di lui, Remus e Rhodey rimasero alla porta come supporto ma non volendo affollare la stanza più di quanto non fosse. Kingsley e Seraphina semplicemente diedero un cenni a tutti prima di allontanarsi dalla folla ed uscire dalla stanza, anche se Kingsley gli diede una stretta sulla spalla mentre lo passava.

"Auror Shacklebolt, torna al ministero e inizia con l'interrogatorio di Albus No-Name. Ora lei è responsabile delle indagini. Mi sto togliendo dal caso a causa della connessione familiare appena scoperta. Amelia alzò lo stesso e chiamò il suo Auror superiore mentre lasciava la stanza.

"Subito signora." Kingsley rispose semplicemente prima di seguire completamente sua zia dalla stanza e tornare nella stanza del floo che erano stati mostrati in precedenza, entrambi se ne andarono senza ulteriori parole a nessuno sapendo che lo shock che stavano attraversando era immenso.

Remus uscì per un momento per inviare un Patrono ai gemelli e Bill per far loro sapere che il loro padre e uno dei loro fratelli erano lì. Rhodey prese posizione fuori dalle porte al riposo della parata, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di superare per fare del male a suo fratello e agli altri. Tony semplicemente andò avanti come se fosse in un labirinto mentre si avvicinava ai due letti che tenevano Lily e James, le caratteristiche kitsune di Lily erano in mostra, entrambe erano sottili e i muscoli indeboliti dagli anni in coma anche se un elfo di casa stava magicamente esercitando i muscoli di tutti i sopravvissuti per impedire loro di sprecare troppo c'era ancora qualche troppo che era successo. Sirio si avvicinò al letto di suo fratello e guardò brevemente il loro cugino, che era un guaritore addestrato ed era stato scagionato da Amelia per essere lì grazie a Veritaserum.Andromeda ha fatto solo un crono silenzioso prima di fare un passo indietro e muoversi nella stanza per controllare tutti i pazienti e assicurarsi che il viaggio portkey all'estero non li avesse feriti in alcuna forma. La stanza era stranamente tranquilla come se tutti avesse paura di dire una parola dopo che Amelia ha consegnato il potere del caso.


	24. Sono i guardiani della prigione della mente, che ti tengono prigioniero fino alla fine

~ * ~ * ~ Ministry of Magic Londra, Inghilterra ~ * ~ * ~

Kingsley si muoveva per le sale del ministero come un uomo in missione, e lo era. Kingsley stava per ottenere le risposte di cui le persone avevano bisogno per arrivare all'inferno o al fiume. Albus No-Name sentì un brivido risalirgli la schiena quando notò l'uomo che era entrato nella stanza dei colloqui in cui era stato trasferito poco prima. Ciò non sarebbe andato bene quando Albus notò che una fiala di Veritaserum era stata posta sul tavolo di fronte a lui insieme a una dicto-penna e pergamena di qualità di prova, che era intrisa di siero della verità in modo che tutto ciò che fosse registrato fosse verificato come autentico era così che avrebbero condotto le interviste con Molly, Ginny e Ron dato che non erano più in grado di prendere il siero senza la magia che lo aiutasse a funzionare.

_“Il capo Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror M. Trinity e Auror Michael Clint si presentano per l'intervista di Albus Percival Wulfric Brian No-Name nel caso contro più parti. Albus No-Name ha rifiutato la rappresentanza anche quella offerta dal Ministero. Inoltre, presentare la Gringotts Bank sotto forma di Unci-Unci per rappresentare la Banca nel caso. Si sappia che hanno richiesto il prigioniero alla fine del processo per il proprio caso contro l'uomo ". Kingsley ha parlato con il dicto-quill per avviare il processo e assicurarsi che non ci fossero richieste di annullamento del processo a causa di cose che non erano state fatte bene. “Il Prigioniero è attualmente in manette magiche di soppressione a causa dei ripetuti tentativi di sfuggire alla custodia. A causa dei polsini verranno somministrate solo due gocce di Veritaserum con l'Auror M. Trinity che controlla la salute del prigioniero mentre è sotto l'influenza. "_

Trinity si fece avanti con un sorrisetto mentre tiravano indietro la testa di Albus No-name e gli aprivano la bocca in modo che l'Auror Clint potesse versare le due gocce richieste. Albus balbettò e cercò di evitare di ingoiare la pozione sapendo che era passato abbastanza tempo da essere suscettibile al siero della verità a differenza del passato, quando poteva sfuggire all'influenza.

_“K: Il capo Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt farà le domande durante questa intervista. Le domande del test per verificare che il siero funzioni: Prigioniero come ti chiami?_

_A: Albus Brian D ... D ... No-Name_

_K: Lascia che i registri dimostrino che Albus Percival Wulfric Brian è un nome falso e che i documenti dimostrino che il prigioniero ha solo un secondo nome. Prisoner No-Name, qual è la tua età attuale?_

_A: 130 anni_

_K: Qual è la tua posizione?_

_A: H ... hea ... disoccupato_

_K: Si sappia che il Prigioniero sta cercando di combattere il siero della verità ma a questo punto non ha successo. Continueremo ora con la parte principale di questa intervista, a partire dall'evento che circonda l'arresto di Albus No-Name e il ritrovamento di sette wixen nella sua cabina. Il prigioniero Albus No-Name quando hai catturato Regulus Black e perché?_

_A: L'ho preso quando è venuto a chiedere rifugio a Tom Riddle Jr. verso l'inizio dell'inverno del 1990. Non voleva più servire il pazzo. Gli ho dato un'opzione per un'uscita senza dirgli come l'avrei fatto. L'ho fatto in modo che quando ho ucciso Sirius in guerra avrei potuto rivendicare la Signoria Nera, prima di ucciderlo._

_K: Quando e perché hai catturato Edgar e Marie Bones?_

_A: Era marzo del 1990 quando li portai alla capanna. Erano d'intralcio. Sono stati quasi in grado di convincere James e Lily Potter che li stavo mettendo in maggiore pericolo facendoli trasferire dal maniero a casa mia a Godrics Hollow. Sono quasi riuscito a convincere James a farmi il loro custode segreto, ma a causa di Edgar ha deciso per qualcun altro. È stata solo una fortuna che hanno scelto il topo invece del cane. In passato ho avuto successo con i falsi attacchi dei Mangiamorte e l'ho messo in scena in quel modo. Peccato che il cane si sia intromesso e abbia salvato il loro marmocchio, altrimenti sarei stato in grado di ottenere la loro proprietà quando Bones è stato ucciso._

_K: Quando e perché hai catturato Gideon e Fabian Prewett?_

_A: Li ho presi con l'aiuto della loro sorella nel 1989, avevano trovato le prove del mio aiuto a drogare Arthur perché rimanesse con lei. Sono venuti per arrestarmi e non potevo lasciare che accadesse, Molly è arrivata dietro di loro mentre li tenevo distratti. L'abbiamo fatto sembrare un attacco di Mangiamorte per tenere lontani i sospetti._

_K: Qual era l'obiettivo con la cattura dei gemelli Prewett?_

_A: Avevano impedito a Molly di ottenere la proprietà di famiglia, lasciandola per le sue minacce gemelle. Con loro tenuti in vita avrei avuto un modo per ottenere la tenuta quando un incidente ha tolto la vita ai gemelli, solo uno doveva morire prima che lo facessero entrambi perché sono magici gemelli dell'anima._

_K: Perché hai simulato la morte di James e Lily Potter-Stark-Evans?_

_A: Avevo bisogno del controllo del moccioso, ma a causa dello sconosciuto terzo ufficiale non sono stato in grado di ucciderli tutti durante Halloween. È stato solo grazie al topo che sono riuscito a scoprire chi fosse il terzo ufficiale, ma è americano e non potevo rischiare di uccidere qualcuno laggiù per arrivare alla tenuta. Meglio tenerli segreti fino a quando il loro moccioso non ha svolto il suo compito, allora potrei organizzare un incidente per Stark e uccidere Potter ed Evans._

_K: Come hai fatto a tenerli in vita in un coma magico mentre facevi in modo che la magia li registrasse come morti?_

_A: Ho creato una forma alternativa di Draft of Living Death grazie al mio lavoro con Flamel, non che il vecchio pazzo sapesse della creazione. Ho ricevuto aiuto da Healer ... Johnson ... per mantenerli sani quanto necessario nel caso avessi bisogno di loro per produrre ulteriori marmocchi._

_K: Sappiamo che il guaritore Johnson deve essere arrestato per cospirazione finalizzata a commettere omicidio e furto di linea. Si sappia anche che l'Auror Trinity e l'Auror Clint stanno somministrando altre due gocce di Veritaserum mentre il Prigioniero inizia a combattere il siero._

_Quando la coppia di Auror finì di ridimensionare Albus, Kingsley bevve un sorso d'acqua per bagnarsi la gola._

_K: Riprendo l'interrogatorio del prigioniero Albus No-Name. Qual era il compito che Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Evans-Black avrebbe dovuto completare?_

_A: Il moccioso avrebbe dovuto uccidere Voldemort e morire durante il processo dopo aver messo incinta Ginerva W..W ... No-Name per continuare la linea Potter in modo che io potessi avere accesso ai caveau. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare tutto a me mentre moriva. I Dursley avrebbero dovuto tenerlo sottomesso in modo che io fossi il suo eroe e lui non avrebbe messo in dubbio nulla._

_K: Sapevi dell'abuso di cui soffriva il Lord-Erede Potter-Stark-Evans-Black?_

_A: Certo, sapevo di essermi assicurato che non sarebbe andato troppo lontano, non avrei potuto far morire il marmocchio prima di aver finito con lui. Ho fatto sparire quelli che l'avrebbero segnalato, dopotutto non potevo farlo crescere in una buona vita._

_K: Chi era il custode segreto della famiglia Potter-Stark-Evans?_

_A: Peter Pettigrew_

_K: Da quanto tempo sai che Peter Pettigrew era il custode segreto?_

_A: Sono la persona che ha lanciato l'incantesimo, quindi lo conosco dal giorno in cui è stato lanciato._

_K: Sapevi che Lord Sirius Black era innocente e che Peter Pettigrew era ancora vivo?_

_A: Certo che l'ho fatto. Ho aiutato il topo ad arrivare a casa Weasley in modo che potesse vegliare sulla famiglia per me. Era la mia spia tra i ranghi di Voldemort e io avevo bisogno di sapere che Molly non mi avrebbe tradito quando i gemelli gemelli non morivano ogni volta che cercava di organizzare un incidente._

_K: Si sappia che Molly No-Name sarà accusata di furto di linea e tentato omicidio di minori wixen. Quante altre volte hai organizzato che accadesse qualcosa che è stato incolpato di qualcun altro?_

_A: ..._

_K: Si sappia che il Prigioniero non è in grado di elencare un numero. Hai creato Voldemort?_

_A: Quel mostro si è rifiutato di sbarazzarsi di Grindelwald per me, si meritava che le sue opinioni cambiassero per farlo sembrare peggio di loro. Voleva mantenere orfani e scagnozzi nel mondo magico. Voleva portare dentro tutti i Babbani nati non appena mostravano la magia per tenerli al sicuro. Avevo bisogno di mantenere il controllo del mondo, ho lavorato molto per nascondermi dalla debolezza di mia sorella e mia madre. Mio padre aveva il diritto di uccidere quei ragazzi babbani._

_K: Hai ucciso Gellert Grindelwald?_

_A: Sì, e sono contento di averlo fatto! Si vantava di come avrebbe scoperto la verità su quello che avevo fatto per farlo entrare e sui miei piani. Ho cercato ovunque dopo averlo ucciso, ma non sono riuscito a trovare nessuno dei suoi diari che so che teneva._

_K: Lascia che la documentazione dimostri che abbiamo i diari in evidenza dopo che abbiamo scoperto che Gellert Grindelwald era morto. Perché hai rinchiuso Grindelwald invece di ucciderlo mentre guidavi il mondo a credere?_

_A: Era il mio amante, nonché il mio partner nel piano per governare il mondo babbano. All'inizio avevo promesso di lasciarlo vivere fintanto che rimaneva in silenzio nella mia parte del piano._

_K: Qual era il tuo piano con Grindelwald?_

_A: Stavamo per sbarazzarci dello Statuto di Segretezza e governare insieme i Babbani. C'erano così tanti test che avremmo potuto condurre su di loro per vedere come i diversi oggetti magici li influenzavano. Parte di questo è stato il modo in cui abbiamo creato Teschio Rosso, anche se è stato portato a credere di averlo fatto a se stesso volontariamente. La formula del Dr. Abraham Erskine era basata su una pozione di potenziamento che era stata creata per i nostri Auror che non siamo mai stati in grado di completare. L'uomo era un fannullone che abbiamo indotto con l'inganno a lavorare sulla formula per renderlo qualcosa che durasse oltre la prima applicazione della pozione. Grindelwald sarebbe stato il volto dell'attacco mentre io lavoravo per prendere il sopravvento sullo sfondo. Hitler era la distrazione perfetta e si prendeva cura di molti cattivi Babbani. Poi l'America ha dovuto diventare intelligente e unirsi alla guerra, eravamo così vicini ma dovevo far sembrare che stessi sostenendo la Luce, quindi ho attaccato Grindelwald mentre dormiva e l'ho intrappolato nel suo castello. L'ho ucciso perché ha sviluppato una coscienza e stava per inviare tutte le informazioni che avevamo sviluppato ei piani che stavamo per fare. Lo sciocco ha sviluppato un cuore per i babbani._

_K: Si sappia che la frequenza cardiaca del Prigioniero sta raggiungendo livelli allarmanti, quindi l'intervista si conclude qui._

Kingsley guardò mentre Albus veniva trasferito nella sua cella e si sedeva con un sospiro, questa intervista avrebbe cambiato il modo in cui il mondo guardava Silente, l'unico problema è che non sarebbe uscito al mondo senza il processo e proprio ora c'erano ancora abbastanza persone che seguivano l'uomo che avevano problemi a tenerlo rinchiuso. Un sacco di pubblico piangeva per la sua testa dopo essere stato testato dalla Gringott. Il modo in cui il vecchio aveva detto la parola Babbani sembrava gocciolare di disprezzo su di loro, tutti pensavano che fosse un grande amante dei Babbani, ma poi succede questo. Scuotendosi di dosso l'effetto che aveva su di lui l'intervista, Kingsley lasciò la stanza e si assicurò il Veritaserum e la pergamena nella cassaforte di Madame Bones prima di tornare alla sua scrivania e finire i suoi rapporti. Presto avrebbe dovuto condurre le interviste su Molly e il resto di quell'allegra banda di disadattati, non veniva pagato abbastanza per questo.

"Qual'è il significato di questo?! Perché Albus è stato arrestato ?! Sai che quel pezzo di giornalista dice solo bugie! Ti chiedo di rilasciarlo subito! " I signori Dodge e Diggle si precipitarono nell'auror bullpen sputando pazzi e con un aspetto peggiore, la loro età sembrava essere all'altezza degli uomini.

Kingsley era in piedi con gli altri Auror presenti e affrontò i due Lord, molti degli Auror sostenevano ghigni sui loro volti quando presero le sembianze dei due uomini.

"Sembra che abbiamo scoperto che c'erano altri collegamenti con le sanguisughe." Auror Holmes ghignò con il becco come il naso ai due davanti a loro. "Dovremmo portarli in una stanza dei colloqui, Kings?"

"Credo che sarebbe una buona idea Holmes." Kingsley ha dichiarato prima di concentrarsi completamente sui due lord che erano diventati bianchi fantasma alle parole sanguisughe e sembravano storditi alla menzione delle stanze dei colloqui, una volta che ha accettato che dovevano essere intervistati sono crollati svenuti causando alcuni dei nuovi Auror sul forza di ridere. “Trasferiscili nelle stanze delle interviste cinque e sei, tieni sempre con loro un Auror. Lascia che si svegliano da soli. Ho altre interviste da condurre. "

Kingsley sospirò e prese quattro nuove pergamene di prova e dicto-aculei e una bottiglia di Veritaserum prima di dirigersi verso la prima stanza dei colloqui che conteneva Molly No-Name, sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

~ * ~ * ~ Avengers Tower, New York, New York ~ * ~ * ~

Tony sedeva tra i letti che tenevano i suoi compagni tenendo una mano in ciascuno mentre osservava Nic mentre era raggomitolato attorno alla forma di sua madre con una delle sue orecchie premuta contro il suo petto in ascolto per qualsiasi suono del suo battito cardiaco. La famiglia Weasley-Prewett sedeva intorno alla coppia di gemelli più anziani, persino Charlie era arrivato una volta che aveva sentito chi era stato trovato, Bill e lui si ricordavano dei loro zii amanti del divertimento, e questo era doloroso per loro. Andromeda e Sirius erano accanto a Regulus, anche se Sirius e Remus erano dalla parte che li metteva accanto a James in modo che potessero stare con il loro amico allo stesso tempo. Amelia e Susan stavano sussurrando dai genitori di Susan prima che Amelia si alzasse e andasse a parlare con Tony.

“Staresti bene se la mia Susan restasse qui? Devo tornare in Inghilterra e vedere come sta procedendo il caso, oltre a dare inizio al processo. Non voglio che questo rimandi ancora a lungo, ha ancora alcuni sostenitori e alcuni di loro hanno il potere nel Wizengamot. " Amelia guardò tra Sirius e Tony mentre lo chiedeva.

“Va bene Amelia, Rem e io vegliamo su di lei finché non sarai in grado di tornare. Ti terremo aggiornato sui progressi di Sev e Bruce Banners non appena avremo informazioni. " Sirius rispose dopo aver ricevuto un cenno di approvazione da Tony.

"Grazie Lord Black, Lord Stark." Amelia annuì prima di voltarsi e abbracciare Susan mentre le sussurrava all'orecchio.

"Remus, puoi condurla al floo room in modo che possa tornare a Londra più velocemente?" Tony parlò finalmente guardando il suo amico.

"Nessun problema." Remus si alzò in piedi allungando la schiena prima di annuire ad Amelia e guidarla fino alla stanza del floo e farle sapere che era un floo a senso unico.

Non appena lei fu via, si voltò in cucina e preparò dei panini per tutti quelli che lo aspettavano al piano di sotto. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Phil e Rhodey erano tutti riuniti in cucina a preparare i propri pranzi, mentre Natasha e Phil stavano preparando panini da portare a Severus e Bruce. Sev aveva trasferito il suo laboratorio con Bruce in modo che potessero collaborare tra loro e il dottor Cho che era arrivato la sera prima e stava monitorando lo stato dei suoi pazienti. Remus prese il vassoio di panini mentre faceva galleggiare un mucchio di drink dietro di sé mentre tornava all'infermeria. Tony alzò lo sguardo grato per il cibo ma non avendo molto appetito. Remus mise un piatto con un panino sul tavolino tra i letti per Nic quando si svegliò. Tornò a sedersi accanto a Sirius e si assicurò che il suo compagno mangiasse davvero un po 'del cibo che aveva portato giù.

"Dove sono finiti anche Loki e Viktor?" Chiese Sirius mentre guardava Nic coccolare sua madre.

"Vikky è andato a incontrare suo nonno, mentre i giochi di renne sparivano per parlare con qualcuno ma non dicevano chi o cosa ". Tony rispose girandosi per tenere d'occhio suo figlio mentre mangiava meccanicamente.

Remus e Sirius annuirono in risposta. Arthur stava guardando intorno nella stanza affascinato da tutta la tecnologia moderna nella stanza, anche se al momento i suoi ragazzi gli stavano impedendo di fare troppe domande perché nessuno aveva l'energia perché erano tutti preoccupati per la loro prospettiva di persone. La testa di tutti scattò però poche ore dopo, quando Severus e Bruce irruppero nella stanza entrambi con una specie di luce maniacale negli occhi.

"Penso che ce l'abbiamo." Severus ha affermato di tenere in alto sette fiale che potrebbero essere perforate da un ago in modo che la cura possa essere introdotta nelle loro IV che sono già in atto. “Ho contattato Nicholas Flamel, che aveva tenuto traccia delle diverse ricerche che Fumblewhore aveva fatto mentre era con lui. Guardando queste informazioni con il dottor Banner e il dottor Cho siamo stati in grado di capire i cambiamenti che aveva apportato alla pozione, ricordami di ringraziare Kingsley per aver portato più campioni quando hanno trasportato i pazienti qui ... "

"Breathe Sev!" Remus gridò con una leggera risata nella voce, non capitava spesso che il loro cupo amico si lasciasse divagare per non parlare di lasciarsi insultare qualcuno.

"Scusa ... sono solo stupito di aver collaborato con Nicholas Flamel, Dumbassdore ha fatto credere a tutti che i Flamel sono morti dopo il primo anno di Nic. Si scopre che Nicholas aveva dato una pietra finta a Fumbles in primo luogo perché aveva scoperto di recente gli appunti che aveva lasciato ed era preoccupato per quello che avrebbe potuto fare se avesse avuto una presa sulla vera pietra. " Severus dovette fermarsi dal divagare di più quando il dottor Cho entrò nella stanza con l'attrezzatura necessaria per posizionare la cura nelle flebo e introdurla nei loro sistemi.

Si sono messi subito al lavoro e hanno introdotto la cura della pozione nelle flebo, in questo modo hanno impedito loro di scioccare il sistema in quanto li avrebbe causati danni troppo rapidamente.

“Questo può richiedere del tempo prima che inizino a venire in giro. Abbiamo monitor in atto per assicurarci che non ci sia nulla di dannoso ". Helen Cho ha dichiarato mentre ha posizionato l'ultima fiala nel sistema di Regulus Black. Guardò di nuovo nella stanza e si limitò a guardare il sollievo che travolse le persone in piedi e sedute nella stanza.

Susan ha imitato Nic nel fatto che si è arrampicata sul letto e si è raggomitolata intorno a sua madre tenendola stretta. Remus e Sirius si accasciarono sui loro posti sollevati dal fatto che ci fossero progressi per il loro amico e fratello. Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie e Arthur erano tutti accasciati lì, alcuni sul pavimento altri sulle sedie. Severus e Bruce rimasero in piedi accanto al muro a guardare e ad aspettare mentre il dottor Cho andava paziente a controllare i segni vitali, quindi aveva una linea di base per monitorare i progressi. Bucky, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Phil, Draco, Lucius, Loki e Viktor entrarono ed uscirono portando del cibo e convincendo le persone ad uscire dalla stanza almeno per fare la doccia e cambiarsi anche se non andavano e dormire lontano dai loro cari.

Ci vollero due giorni prima che iniziassero a mostrare segni di risveglio, avevano iniziato a mostrare segni che la pozione funzionasse prima che aumentasse i loro segni vitali, nel fatto che respiravano di più e i loro cuori battevano più velocemente di loro. era stato mentre era sotto l'influenza del Draft. Regulus fu il primo a cominciare a girovagare spostandosi nel sonno e emettendo lievi rumori di disagio. James stava poi emettendo gemiti di dolore seguiti da Gideon e Fabian che rilasciavano morbide maledizioni sottovoce cercando ancora di combattere contro quelli che li avevano abbattuti, era solo un bene che le loro magie si stessero ancora riprendendo poiché erano conosciuti per essere forti combattenti senza bacchetta. Edgar e Marie furono i prossimi a rimescolarsi, si stavano solo spostando mentre i loro corpi si adattavano. Lily ha impiegato più tempo e non ha iniziato a svegliarsi fino al quarto giorno poiché le era stato dato il massimo a causa della sua natura kitsune, ha semplicemente tirato Nic più vicino a lei e gli ha annusato la testa mentre dormiva. Il dottor Cho, il dottor Banner e Severus monitoravano attentamente tutti mentre cominciavano a venire in giro, Severus teneva d'occhio le loro magie ed era stato l'unico a rimuovere le sanguisughe che erano state attaccate a loro dopo che avevano somministrato la cura, il le sanguisughe erano state una delle poche cose che impedivano alla magia della pozione di ucciderle effettivamente invece di un sonno tipo Bella Addormentata.

“Dovrebbero svegliarsi completamente entro pochi giorni. Abbiamo tenuto traccia dei modelli cerebrali con l'aiuto di JARVIS, ora sono tutti in normali stati di sonno ma sono ancora molto deboli a causa del tempo in cui sono stati tenuti sotto. Ho iniziato un ciclo di pozioni di nutrizione e ripristino muscolare per tutti e le avrò pronte entro domani. Ci vorrà ancora un po 'di tempo mentre si riprendono ". Severus spiegò mentre guardava tutti su uno dei letti e si rifaceva certo che le cose andassero ancora come avrebbero dovuto.

** Signore, c'è un nuovo numero della Daily Prophet che Lord Malfoy-Prince suggerisce di far leggere a tutti. ** JARVIS parlò mentre sollevava l'ologramma del foglio che Lucius gli aveva fatto scansionare quella mattina.

**_Albus No-Name, Molly No-Name, Ginerva No-Name e Ronald No-Name hanno provato in Absentia! Hermione Granger ha processato in aula!_ **

_Di , Rita Skeeter_

_È mio dovere, cari lettori, darvi il resoconto di quanto è accaduto al Wizengamot il giorno passato. Albus Brian No-Name, Molly No-Name, Ginerva Molly No-Name e Ronald Billius No-Name sono stati processati in contumacia dal tribunale ieri mentre Hermione Jean Granger è stata processata davanti alla corte._

_La salute di Albus No-Name è stata ritenuta pericolosa da portare in tribunale poiché durante il suo primo colloquio ha subito un attacco di cuore per aver combattuto il controllo del Veritaserum. I guaritori sono stati in grado di tenerlo in vita in modo che potesse ricevere la sua condanna, ma non gli hanno raccomandato di presentarsi davanti alla corte in pienezza per paura che soccombesse a un altro e morisse prima che potessero emettere un giudizio. È stato scoperto durante e dopo il secondo colloquio più breve che aveva perso la sua magia dalla morte della sua sorellina e che fu allora che iniziò a sanguinare magia a partire da suo fratello Aberforth. Aveva messo le sanguisughe su più di 200 persone per mantenersi in vita finché aveva. Era anche la causa del famoso Teschio Rosso dell'Idra a causa di una compulsione che era stata lanciata sull'uomo che avrebbe solo abbassato la sua esitazione a usare una formula difettosa che non era stata completata. Lui e Grindelwald erano amanti e lavoravano insieme per conquistare il mondo, ma a causa della fine della guerra dovettero ripensare la loro strategia. Grindelwald è stato ucciso da Albus No-Name per aver minacciato di rilasciare le informazioni, i piani e le ricerche che avevano compilato durante la guerra. Informazioni che sono state scoperte dalla corte quando mi è stato permesso di andare e tentare di intervistare l'ex Signore Oscuro. La Gringotts Bank ha rilasciato scansioni che erano state fatte mostrando oltre 500 compulsioni, più di 600 pozioni, più di 1000 amuleti della memoria e più di 1200 incantesimi individuali piazzati sulla popolazione di Wixen da Albus No-Name in tutto il mondo. Sono state anche scoperte prove di oltre 50 casi di furto di linea. Ma la cosa che ha davvero sconvolto la corte è stata la scoperta che Albus No-Name ha istituito Tom Riddle, Jr. per diventare Voldemort perché il giovane si rifiutava di uccidere il suo ex amante e aveva molte idee che avrebbero migliorato il nostro mondo. Riddle voleva portare i wixen di origine mondana non appena si fossero manifestati i loro primi segni di magia in modo che potessero imparare i nostri modi, voleva frasi più severe per coloro che abusavano dei bambini wixen, voleva che gli squib fossero tenuti nel nostro mondo in modo che il le linee di sangue che portano non sarebbero andate perse, aveva persino una ricerca che dimostrava che sposare quelli della stessa linea stava producendo gli squib e che quando si sposavano con un mondano alla fine avrebbero prodotto altri nati mondani o neosangue come li chiamava! No-Name è stato chiamato a questo e ha lasciato che i mondani testassero le loro linee di sangue in modo che potesse continuare a rubare alle famiglie che erano finite. Dei 90 neo-sangue testati alla Gringott, tutti i 90 hanno rivelato di provenire da una linea di squib, il campo era pieno per la prima volta in 200 anni, i posti di Stark, Black e Potter erano seduti da Lord Lucius Malfoy -Principe con il permesso dei capi di quelle case. Albus No-Name è stato condannato al Bacio del Dissennatore prima di essere gettato attraverso il velo nel Dipartimento dei Misteri dopo che Lady Magic è stata chiamata in giudizio. La Madonna ha rimosso tutta la magia rimanente da Albus Senza Nome e ha cancellato il suo nome da tutte le registrazioni delle azioni che ha compiuto. Deve essere ricordato solo per gli orrori che ha causato e non per altre azioni che avrebbe potuto compiere. Non l'ha colpito a memoria perché vuole che il suo mondo impari dai suoi errori._

_Molly No-Name, Ronald No-Name e Ginerva No-Name sono stati processati in contumacia a causa del fatto che il giudizio era stato chiesto loro dalla loro ex famiglia dopo essere stati colpiti dalle linee di cui facevano parte. Il giudizio che è sceso su di loro è stata la completa perdita della loro magia, non sono altro che un banale e nemmeno un grammo di magia risiede più nei loro corpi. Sono stati ancora processati dal tribunale a causa del fatto che i crimini che hanno commesso erano contro il mondo wixen. Molly No-Name è stata accusata e condannata per tre accuse di tentato furto in linea, due accuse di tentato omicidio, un conteggio di abuso di un coniuge, 44 conteggi di interferenza con un legame dell'anima attraverso l'applicazione di pozioni e 30+ conteggi di pozione a minore con controllo e pozioni d'amore. È stata dichiarata colpevole di tutti i conteggi e condannata all'ala di massima sicurezza di Azkaban per il resto dei suoi giorni, anche se con la mancanza di magia e l'esposizione ai Dissennatori non è chiaro per quanto tempo sarà. Ronald No-Name è stato accusato e condannato per un account di tentato furto di linea, un account di tentato omicidio e 23 conteggi di pozione di un mago con pozioni di controllo. È stato condannato all'ala massima di Azkaban come sua madre anche per il resto della sua vita. Ginerva No-Name è stata accusata e condannata per 25 conteggi di stupro, 30 conteggi di pozione di altri con pozioni d'amore e lussuria, un conteggio di tentato omicidio, 4 conteggi di omicidio per le ragazze che ha abortito che erano prodotti di lei stuprare altri e 26 casi di tentato furto in linea. Ginerva No-Name è stata condannata al Bacio del Dissennatore e subito dopo è stata lanciata attraverso il Velo nel Dipartimento dei Misteri, tutti i record di lei sono stati cancellati dai nostri record e lei deve essere dimenticata da questo giorno in poi._

_Hermione Jean Granger è stata portata in tribunale con manette di soppressione magica per tutto il tempo gridando come non potevano farlo anche lei e che era perché era di origine babbana che veniva trattata in questo modo. Ha continuato a inveire e urlare fino a quando un incantesimo di silenziamento è stato posto su di lei e lei è stata posta sulla sedia di convinzione dove venivano le catene e avvolte intorno a lei ogni volta che lottava. Le furono lette le accuse contro di lei e le fu comunicata la prova che le era stata offerta per provare le condanne. L'incantesimo di silenziamento è stato revocato abbastanza a lungo da consentirle di dichiararsi non colpevole prima di essere riapplicato prima che la condanna fosse emanata. Hermione Granger è stata accusata e condannata per l'uso non autorizzato di un giratempo durante il suo terzo anno con il quale ha aiutato un fuggitivo a fuggire dalla giustizia e una creatura pericolosa a fuggire dall'esecuzione (in seguito sono state provate false accuse contro il fuggitivo e la creatura ma non era noto alla strega al momento), 2 conteggi di uso non autorizzato di rune per drenare e rinchiudere una magia dei maghi, 1 conteggio di tentato omicidio, 2 conteggi di tentato furto di linea, 56 conte di pozione di un compagno wixen nel tentativo di controllare gli altri, 16 conteggi di confusione banale e 59 conteggi di uso improprio dei reparti con l'intento di aggirare lo Statuto di Segretezza e il controllo dei minori per aiutare a mantenere i nuclei magici. Era stato scoperto che Albus No-Name aveva messo delle protezioni intorno alla sua casa nel mondo mondano quando aveva 6 anni prima di iniziare a istruirla sull'uso della magia mentre pianificava di fare amicizia con il suo "Harry Potter". Era stata impostata per essere l'amica mondana e aiutare a controllare il ragazzo. La signorina Granger è stata condannata al livello di massima sicurezza della prigione di Azkaban per 15 anni prima di ricevere il bacio del Dissennatore ed essere colpita da tutti i record._

_La giornata non era finita con queste convinzioni! È stato portato a conoscenza della corte che i Lord Diggle e Dodge stavano usando le sanguisughe che Albus No-Name aveva creato per prolungare le loro vite in cambio del tenere d'occhio Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black nel mondo mondano e facendogli sapere che il suo piano per un mite minore sottomesso era sulla buona strada. Hanno avuto l'aiuto della Sig.ra Figg che era una ragazzina che viveva nel mondo mondano, una signora che è stata arrestata nel mondo mondano per aver accettato tangenti e aver coperto l'abuso di un minore che è stata condannata a 16 anni dalla corte della regina prigione, un anno per ciascuno che il giovane Lord-Erede trascorse alle cure dei suoi parenti. Lord Dodge e Diggle hanno entrambi sofferto di massicci attacchi di cuore e sono morti nelle loro celle quattro giorni fa dopo essere stati intervistati nei casi delle sanguisughe a cui erano attaccati. È stato rivelato che erano attaccati alle vite di Regulus Black, Edgar e Marie Bones, Gideon e Fabian Prewett, e il più scioccante di tutti James e Lily Potter-Stark-Evans! È stato scoperto durante l'arresto di Albus No-Name che i sette elencati in precedenza venivano tenuti in coma magiche con l'uso di una versione modificata del Draft of Living Death che Albus aveva creato con l'uso delle sue ricerche con Nicholas Flamel. È stato un cambiamento che gli ha permesso di ingannare la magia facendogli credere che i sette fossero morti portando i loro ritratti da attivare e le loro volontà da leggere. Un mandato di arresto è attualmente emesso per il guaritore Johnson formalmente di San Mungo che ha aiutato Albus No-Name a mantenere i sette vivi e relativamente sani mentre erano sotto l'influenza della pozione. Abbiamo saputo che il Maestro di Pozioni Severus Malfoy-Prince, il Dottor Bruce Banner, il Dottor Bruce Banner, e la Dottoressa / guaritrice Mundane, stanno lavorando a una cura con progressi compiuti nel risveglio dei sette dormienti. Attualmente sono sorvegliati in un luogo sicuro. Noi del Daily Prophet auguriamo loro una pronta guarigione e speriamo che le convinzioni li soddisfino quando lo scoprono._

Tony rimase scioccato quando finì di leggere l'articolo su tutto ciò che era stato deciso e tutto ciò che era successo. Quattro giorni fa, è stato quando hanno rimosso le ultime sanguisughe dai sette e hanno coinciso con la morte di Diggle e Dodge, il che significa che era stata l'unica cosa a mantenerli in vita. Fumblewhore non era più stato ricordato nel modo in cui aveva sognato. Teschio Rosso era stato una creazione di Dumbassdore e Grindelwald, anche Grindelwald era controllato? Non avrebbero mai saputo con certezza se fosse morto, ma era qualcosa da considerare. Gli altri nella stanza erano altrettanto scioccati, ma Sirius si sedette con uno sguardo compiaciuto sul viso alla rivelazione delle convinzioni di Granger, incluso l'uso del giratempo. Loki sorrise mentre entrava sapendo che sarebbero stati contenti di come erano successe le cose, dopotutto un attacco di cuore poteva essere guarito, ma quando il Dio del Male e del Caos operava i suoi doni non c'era modo di aggirarli. Presto avrebbero anche ricevuto il messaggio che gli adulti di Dursley avevano incontrato un destino prematuro agli altri prigionieri scoprendo che stavano accettando denaro per picchiare un minore. Presto la signora Figg incontrerà la stessa sorte, anche se era una mascalzone, l'aveva esaminata di più e aveva scoperto che suo marito non era morto per cause naturali, dopotutto la sua macchina era stata manomessa e Figg aveva ottenuto diverse migliaia di sterline nella vita -assicurazione alla morte che lei ha poi messo nei suoi gatti Viktor aveva un sorrisetto sul viso mentre entrava nella stanza e lavorava con Loki nel tentativo di convincere il loro compagno a lasciare la stanza e pulire per un po ', suo nonno stava vivendo il momento della sua lunga vita rappresentando Nic e altri nel tribunale del MACUSA contro Goldstein e Nickson, il loro caso richiedeva più tempo perché continuavano a scoprire sempre più vittime. C'erano anche alcune vittime che furono uccise a causa della rivelazione dell'eredità di una creatura e il motivo per cui era stata stabilita la regola per l'ufficio che non era consentito alcun glamour. Newt e Percival erano rimasti al ministero in modo che potessero aiutare coloro che ne avevano bisogno, esaminare i fascicoli con Mara e apprendere tutto quello che era successo. Mara è rimasta sgomenta nell'apprendere di tutte le morti che erano successe ogni volta che era partita dopo essere stata legata, incinta o in vacanza. Seraphina aveva deciso che era necessario un cambiamento nell'ufficio e aveva assunto altri tre ufficiali per presidiarlo in modo che non ce ne fosse uno solo e che potessero ritenersi responsabili a vicenda. Bucky e Steve entrarono nella stanza e guardarono Nic prima di accogliere tutti gli altri nella stanza, erano rimasti scioccati e sgomenti che l'uomo contro cui avevano combattuto fosse stato magicamente costretto a prendere il siero incompiuto. Sì, sapevano che c'era la possibilità che sarebbe diventato comunque Teschio Rosso, ma per la compulsione ad abbassare le sue inibizioni contro il volere che fossero eseguiti ulteriori test per assicurarsi che fosse sicuro. Bruce era in piedi nell'angolo della stanza, il suo sguardo fisso su Regulus in un modo che fece sollevare le sopracciglia di Sirius. Si chiedeva cosa stesse provando e si diresse verso la porta in modo da poter meditare e conversare con Hulk per capire cosa stavano provando intorno all'uomo che non si era nemmeno svegliato del tutto.


	25. Fedeli amici in mezzo all'amaro tradimento della vita

James è stato il primo a svegliarsi completamente e si è svegliato urlando, chiamando i suoi compagni e il figlio che lottavano contro la debolezza che stava riempiendo il suo corpo cercando di raggiungere Lily e Nic in tempo per salvarli senza rendersi conto di quanti anni erano passati da quando è avvenuto l'attacco. Lily si svegliò al grido di James che chiamava la verità che era Silente sotto il fascino, Voldemort non era stato nemmeno quello ad attaccarli quella notte. Nic e Tony si mossero velocemente in modo che i due nei letti potessero vederli e sapere che erano al sicuro, all'inizio Lily si era ritratta dall'altra kitsune nel suo spazio fino a quando non ha riconosciuto gli occhi e le orecchie che appartenevano al suo bambino.

“Quel verme selvatico! Dove si trova? Lo ucciderò! Fammi alzare! " Lily gridò lottando per alzarsi dal letto determinata a dare la caccia a quell'uomo che l'aveva tenuta lontana dalla vita di suo figlio per così tanto tempo che era chiaro che aveva superato la sua maggiore età, dopotutto sapeva cosa significassero altre due code.

"Lady Magic ha rimosso il suo regalo prima di essere baciato e gettato attraverso il velo, ha anche perso il suo nome a causa del disconoscimento di suo fratello, aveva persino rimosso il nome di sua madre prima di allora, quindi era un No-Name prima di passare attraverso il velo . " Tony spiegò rapidamente mentre lavorava per mantenere James a posto mentre Nic si limitava a coccolare sua madre per impedirle di alzarsi.

Con la rimozione delle sanguisughe, la magia di tutti e sette i dormienti iniziò a ricaricarsi a una velocità sorprendente, quindi Sirius finì per dover schivare un incantesimo senza parole e senza bacchetta che lasciò Regulus mentre si sedeva rapidamente e non riconosceva dove fosse o chi fosse con lui all'inizio . Quando si rese conto di chi era seduto accanto a lui, lanciò un altro incantesimo, questo specificamente per essere umiliante per tutto quello che suo fratello gli aveva fatto passare negli anni, il che fece ridere Remus mentre guardava i capelli di Sirius e l'ombra delle cinque. inizia a diventare viola neon.

Gideon si svegliò ma rimase immobile mentre allungava la mano verso il suo gemello magico e poi sembrò sciogliersi nel materasso quando fu rimandata la sensazione che Fabian fosse al sicuro e accanto a lui in una stanza che aveva così tanta tecnologia e spazio che sapevano che non lo era. t il mondo magico. Edgar e Marie si voltarono l'uno verso l'altra cercando l'altro mentre erano all'erta su chi c'era intorno a loro. Marie si lasciò sfuggire un grido di shock nel vedere la figlia cresciuta che era rannicchiata intorno a lei singhiozzando per il sollievo che si erano finalmente svegliati.

"Quanto tempo ..." chiese Gideon dopo che Fred lo aiutò a sistemare il letto in modo che fosse seduto di più e in grado di vedere chi c'era nella stanza con loro.

"Ti ha avuto per circa 19 anni, gli altri intorno ai 16-18". Arthur spiegò sottovoce non volendo guardare negli occhi quelli che erano stati traditi dalla donna che aveva chiamato sua moglie per così tanto tempo. "Molly lo ha aiutato ..."

"Sappiamo ... non c'era altro modo in cui ci avrebbe trovati ... lei era la nostra custode segreta." Disse Fabian gentilmente mentre George lo aiutava a mettersi a sedere. "Stavamo per cambiare il custode, quindi non lo era quando è avvenuto l'attacco."

"Dov'è Amelia?" Edgar ha chiesto preoccupato per la sua sorellina, dopotutto quando sono stati presi erano stati in guerra.

"Sta facendo il suo lavoro come capo del DMLE a Londra." Susan spiegò gentilmente: "C'è un grande casino da ripulire con la rivelazione che la vecchia scoreggia era dietro a così tanta distruzione avvenuta nel mondo magico in Inghilterra. Voglio dire, è anche il motivo dietro Voldie. "

"Cosa è successo dopo che siamo stati catturati?" Chiese Lily guardando i loro amici mentre continuavano a stringere forte il suo ragazzo.

“Voldie è scomparso per dieci anni prima di provare a tornare nel mio primo anno, ha avuto successo nel mio quarto anno. Sono stato costretto ad ucciderlo l'anno scorso, poco prima che il mio sesto anno fosse uscito per l'estate. Fumbles e altri che pensavo fossero come una famiglia mi avevano rimandato ai Dursley e mi avevano rinchiuso nel seminterrato con manette runiche che mi stavano prosciugando. Lucius, Severus e Remus mi hanno fatto uscire appena prima che arrivasse la maggioranza. È stato allora che abbiamo scoperto il tuo ritratto. Ha fatto credere a tutti che foste morti, ha persino ingannato la magia attraverso pozioni mescolate con Alchemy. Il pubblico lo chiama Pozione della Bella Addormentata poiché imitava la storia in quanto siete tutti immobili come nella morte. " Nic ha spiegato pur non lasciando la meravigliosa presa di sua madre che le loro code si intrecciano.

"I Dursley?" La voce di Lily conteneva veleno per la rabbia che faceva quel nome. "Ti ha mandato dai Dursley? Dov'eri Tony? "

“Mi è arrivato prima che tornassi in Inghilterra. Avevo sentito il legame spezzarsi pensando che fossi morto, stavo per incontrare Remus e Sirius come avevamo programmato. Era nel soggiorno della casa dei Malibu, mi ha nutrito abbastanza di bugie e compulsioni che credevo che voi tre foste morti come lo erano Remus e Sirius, mi ha anche convinto che Lucius e Severus erano rinchiusi ad Azkaban. " Tony ha spiegato. "È stato solo subito dopo il 17 ° anno di Nic che ho scoperto quanto mentivo anch'io, dato che mi ero rifiutato di tornare a Londra o di leggere il Profeta perché mi mancavi così tanto. Sono semplicemente sopravvissuto fino a quando Nic è arrivato a cercarmi. Gli adulti di Dursley sono tutti morti in prigione. Sono stati arrestati per abusi, appropriazione indebita, frode e tentato omicidio. Qualcuno ha fatto sapere ai loro compagni di prigionia cosa stavano aspettando e non sono durati a lungo ".

"Per favore, dimmi che anche quelli che hanno aiutato mio figlio sono stati arrestati?" James ringhiò quando sentì cosa stava succedendo, notò come Nic sussultò alla parola ragazzo e giurò di non chiamarlo più così.

"Sono tutti morti o ad Azkaban senza magia per giudizio di Lady Magic." Remus rispose mentre si alzava per andare a mettere una mano calmante sulla spalla di James. "Tutti tranne uno sono stati rimossi dalle loro famiglie e sono senza nome, quello che non lo è è semplicemente perché i suoi genitori sono mondani e non sanno che possono ancora rinnegarla attraverso Lady Magic".

"Bene ..." James sbuffò, anche se non erano stati svegli da molto, tutti iniziarono a sonnecchiare di nuovo ancora deboli per essere stati tenuti in coma magico per così tanto tempo.

Tony con l'aiuto degli altri ha unito i letti delle coppie in modo che potessero toccare il coniuge o il gemello e non dovessero preoccuparsi di cadere dal letto. Regulus si è semplicemente accoccolato nel suo fratello che era salito a letto con lui per tenerlo e nascondere il tremito dei suoi singhiozzi per il ritorno di suo fratello e la guarigione. Bruce guardò Sirius che teneva Regulus fuori dalla porta sapendo ora cosa stava provando ma progettando di aspettare che Regulus guarisse di più prima di agire.

"Ora che tutti si sono svegliati e stanno solo riposando, penso sia ora che tutti coloro che non sono pazienti vadano nelle proprie stanze, mangino, facciano la doccia e riposino prima di tornare." Alla fine Bruce parlò mentre entrava nella stanza quando l'ultimo dei pazienti si riaddormentò. “Clint, Phil, Steve e Bucky hanno promesso di scendere a guardare per assicurarsi che non accada nulla. Inoltre qualcuno dovrebbe contattare Amelia e farle sapere che sono svegli e chiedono di lei. "

Quell'ordine fu accolto con brontolii ma il gruppo che stava aspettando era d'accordo che sarebbe stato bello dormire nei propri letti, almeno la maggior parte di loro lo fece Nic, Sirius e Susan si erano già addormentati mentre si coccolavano con la loro famiglia. Tony sorrise a Nic che veniva coccolato tra James e Lily prima di tirare la coperta sul trio e dirigersi verso la porta, si faceva la doccia e mangiava ma poi si dirigeva verso il suo laboratorio in modo da poter creare alcune delle cose che aveva escogitato per aiutare i sette dormienti a riprendersi più velocemente. Remus scosse la testa con umorismo con un sorriso sul viso mentre copriva Sirius e Regulus e si dirigeva verso la stanza del floo così da poter avvertire Amelia come Bruce aveva detto che doveva essere fatto. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred e George superarono Clint e Phil mentre uscivano dalla stanza dopo essersi assicurati che la coperta modificata coprisse completamente i gemelli Prewett più anziani. Bruce fece semplicemente un cenno al quartetto in arrivo prima di tornare al suo laboratorio per continuare la sua ricerca su cui stava lavorando con le informazioni che Severus gli aveva fornito sulla pozione wolfsbane, assicurandosi che JARVIS inviasse un aggiornamento al dottor Cho che il i pazienti si erano svegliati per un tempo sufficiente per essere aggiornati su tutto prima di riaddormentarsi.

~ * ~ * ~ Due giorni dopo ~ * ~ * ~

Luna saltò nel soggiorno comune canticchiando sottovoce con Xinyi appesa visibile sulla schiena. Tony, che stava prendendo dell'altro caffè, impiegò un momento per rendersi conto che stava canticchiando "Ding dong, la strega è morta" dal Mago di Oz, che avevano visto in gruppo due giorni prima che i Sette fossero stati trovati.

"Cosa ti ha reso così felice?" Chiese Tony prendendo un sorso del suo caffè e raggiungendo gli altri sul divano, il dottor Cho aveva cacciato tutti in modo che potesse eseguire controlli senza interferenze da parte di nessuno.

"Non hai letto il Wizarding Times oggi?" Ha chiesto in uno stato d'animo allegro mentre si lasciava cadere nelle ginocchia dei gemelli e facendoli emettere grugniti.

"Non ho avuto la possibilità di. J tiralo su. " Tony ha risposto guardando tutti gli altri, l'intero gruppo era qui in attesa dell'aggiornamento sulle famiglie che stavano per essere controllate.

** Sì, signore ** JARVIS ha risposto prima di richiamare il Wizarding Times del giorno perché tutti lo leggessero. C'è stato un applauso collettivo che è cresciuto quando sono state lette le parole del titolo.

_Porpentina Goldstein e John Nickson dichiarati colpevoli!  
Di, Carmen Michelson  
Oggi il tribunale del MACUSA ha finalmente raggiunto un verdetto nel caso di Goldstein e Nickson contro il mondo Wixen. Sono stati giudicati COLPEVOLI! Sono stati giudicati colpevoli di 15 conteggi di omicidio, 25 conteggi di tentato omicidio, falsificazione di prove che hanno causato la distruzione di 58 famigli, l'omicidio di quei 58 famigli e la rottura di 116 legami sia dell'anima gemella che del familiare. Entrambi furono condannati alla camera della morte e questo giornalista era tra i 15 testimoni della sentenza eseguita dopo il verdetto, uno degli altri era l'avvocato che rappresentava le vittime tra cui il figlioccio di Lords Percival e Newton Scamander-Graves che erano presente anche. Porpentina è stata sentita chiamare Newt per salvarla di nuovo mentre usciva dal controllo mentre la camera della morte faceva il suo lavoro. Newt Scamander-Graves le ha semplicemente voltato le spalle, l'ultima volta che è stata condannata alla camera era stato nel caso memorabile del direttore Graves-Scamander impersonato da Gellert Grindelwald. Si dice che abbia detto che l'unica ragione per cui l'aveva salvata allora era che lei potesse aiutarlo a rivelare la verità sul marito legato e salvare l'uomo. L'avvocato era il conte Vlad Dracula e si dice che abbia aiutato in questo caso il suo assoluto piacere, sebbene desiderasse che i colpevoli potessero essere consegnati a lui e alla sua corte perché si sarebbero assicurati che la coppia si pentisse di aver tentato di danneggiare il futuro compagno di suo nipote. Chi è il figlioccio di Lords Graves-Scamander che ha catturato l'attenzione del Conte Dracula e di suo nipote? Chi è il nipote del conte Dracula? Ci sforzeremo di rispondere a queste domande nei giorni e nelle settimane a venire._

"Ovviamente, un giornalista sarà preoccupato per me e Viktor invece di ciò che ha portato alla camera della morte utilizzata di nuovo quando è stato deciso come disumano 20 anni fa." Nic mentre scuoteva la testa, fu di nuovo coccolato dai suoi due compagni e ignorando lo sguardo che il suo papà gli aveva inviato. Aveva bisogno del conforto, dannazione!

"Posso occuparmi del rapporto se lo desideri piccolo." Una voce parlò dalla porta del balcone che provocò un'ampia reazione da parte di tutti. La maggior parte saltò in piedi prendendo bacchette o armi di qualche forma mentre Viktor, Loki e Luna si giravano solo con sorrisi o sorrisi alla vista dell'uomo dall'aspetto regale in piedi sul balcone. “Il proprietario di questa casa mi chiederà di entrare? Prometto che nessun danno arriverà a nessuno con le tue mura, ma a coloro che intendono danneggiare ciò che è mio. "

"E chi riceverebbe questo permesso per entrare?" Remus ringhiò sentendo che l'uomo era il vampiro che era, lupi mannari e vampiri possono coesistere ma a volte c'era ancora attrito, più potente è il vampiro più è a disagio per un lupo essere intorno a loro.

"Il nonno cerca di non far arrabbiare nessuno, per favore?" Viktor parlò dando la risposta in modo circolare invece di lasciare che suo nonno giocasse con Remus come faceva quando era in giro con creature.

«Visto che l'hai chiesto così gentilmente, dragul meu băiat. (Caro ragazzo, rumeno) "Vlad annuì in risposta con un sorrisetto che gli arricciava le labbra, giocava sempre con gli altri.

"Дядо (grandfather - Bulgarian) be nice." Viktor ha risposto con un sorrisetto ed è stato in quel momento che era molto chiaro che i due erano imparentati.

"Accolgo in casa mia il Conte Vlad Dracula in questo momento finché non desidera fare del male a nessuno che risiede tra queste mura." Tony ha dichiarato di cercare di coprire ogni possibilità per lui di cambiare idea su ciò che desiderava, dopotutto Tony sapeva che il sangue di Kitsune creava una dipendenza molto dai vampiri.

"Vă mulțumesc domnule (Grazie signore)." Vlad annuì quando finalmente entrò in casa dopo aver ricevuto il permesso.

"Va bene quando a casa mia, per favore, parli una lingua che tutti possiamo capire." Tony borbottò mentre guardava Vlad abbracciare suo nipote.

** Ha detto "Grazie signore" in rumeno, capo. ** JARVIS ha tradotto in modo che il suo signore non si alzasse e causasse un problema con un vampiro di livello Conte.

"Grazie J-man." Tony ha risposto alzando gli occhi al cielo, avendo pensato che fosse qualcosa del genere, dopotutto qualcuno così regale come il vampiro prima di lui non sembrava essere uno da insultare nei momenti in cui gli è stato concesso l'ingresso.

** Prego, signore. Anche la dottoressa Cho ha terminato il suo controllo e sta salendo. Tutti si sono riaddormentati. ** JARVIS li informò proprio mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprivano e la dottoressa Cho usciva mentre si stropicciava gli occhi mentre lottava contro la stanchezza.

"Vedo che J." Tony era divertito da quanto snark stava sviluppando la sua intelligenza artificiale.

"Oh, bene, tutti quelli che hanno bisogno di sentire le cose sono qui e non dovrò ripetermi." Il dottor Cho dichiarò mentre si accasciava sul sedile che Severus la guidava anche lei.

"Posso offrirti qualcosa, dottor Cho?" Chiese Peter saltando dal suo posto su uno dei divani dove era stato in una competizione di Mario Kart con Clint e Phil, che sapevano che Phil era così spietato quando giocava a Mario Kart, avrebbe spinto suo marito fuori dai binari tutte le volte che lui potrebbe ridere tutto il tempo.

"Un caffè sarebbe meraviglioso Peter grazie." La dottoressa Cho ha risposto con un sospiro mentre si affondava ulteriormente nei meravigliosi cuscini della sedia. “Si stanno riprendendo tutti molto velocemente. Dovrebbero essere in grado di trasferirsi nelle stanze normali entro pochi giorni. La loro massa muscolare ei loro movimenti sono quasi tornati a un livello normale, li ho fatti camminare individualmente per la stanza mentre ero accanto per offrire supporto. Sono allo stato in cui un paziente in coma in via di guarigione richiede solitamente mesi per raggiungere. Non sono in grado di misurare il loro livello di magia poiché non ne ho familiarità, ma anche quello sembra riprendersi bene da ciò che JARVIS è stato in grado di monitorare e trasmettermi. "

"Grazie a Merlino." Sirius si lasciò cadere di nuovo sui cuscini del suo sedile, facendo scorrere le mani sul viso mentre il sollievo di come stavano suo fratello e gli amici lo prosciugasse.

Gli altri che conoscevano i sette provarono lo stesso tipo di sollievo ed era chiaro quando cominciarono tutti a rilassarsi alla notizia e l'esaurimento della preoccupazione che si stava esaurendo li sopraffece. Nic sembrava incurvarsi in Loki dato che Viktor era ancora in piedi con suo nonno.

“È come se fossero stati congelati all'età in cui erano stati posti in coma. I loro corpi invecchiano ma i loro sistemi nervosi, articolazioni, muscoli ecc. Sono tutti quelli di qualcuno di età compresa tra 19 e 25 anni ". Il dottor Cho borbottò come se fosse stupito dallo stato in cui si trovavano. "Quella pozione potrebbe fare così tanto per qualcuno che combatte il cancro o con una malattia terminale, potrebbe essere data la pozione per tenerli sotto fino a quando non viene trovata una cura ..."

"L'unico problema lì la persona avrebbe bisogno di un nucleo magico attivo da cui attingere per mantenerlo in vita anche sotto la pozione." Severus parlò da dove stava uscendo dalla cucina portando la sua tazza di caffè mentre Peter le portava la tazza che aveva portato per il dottor Cho su un vassoio con panna e zucchero accanto.

"Ciò causerebbe un problema, ma immagina se potessimo farlo funzionare per chiunque realizzi qualcosa di buono dall'orrore che ha originariamente causato." Bruce parlò mentre usciva dalla sala.

"Potrebbe esserci un modo ... Ci vorrebbe molto lavoro per modificarlo ..." Era chiaro che Severus stava iniziando a perdersi nella sua testa.

"Puoi lavorare su quel più tardi mon amour (amore mio)" Lucius tirò giù l'uomo accanto a lui cercando di impedirgli di perdersi nel suo lavoro. "Aspetta che Lily e Reggie stiano meglio e possono aiutarti, sai che sono dei geni nell'elaborare diverse versioni di pozioni che funzionerebbero con il loro corredo genetico."

"Questo è vero. Se non fossero scomparsi Reggie mi avrebbe battuto perché ero il più giovane maestro di pozioni, e anche Lily era quasi alla sua maestria nel fascino. " Severus rispose sprofondando ulteriormente nel divano e godendosi il fatto che gli fosse permesso di rannicchiarsi nel suo compagno in pubblico qui.

"Tânăr (giovane uomo - rumeno), mi piacerebbe conoscere il cucciolo che ha catturato lo sguardo di mio nipote." Vlad parlò ricordando ai più che erano nella stanza che lui era lì, fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio dopo i suoi saluti iniziali.

"Sì no ... ti è permesso parlare con il mio ragazzo solo in mia presenza." Tony parlò al pensiero che suo figlio fosse solo con l'antico vampiro.

"Molto bene ..." Vlad scrollò le spalle per niente ed effettivamente felice che il cucciolo avesse qualcosa in più nel suo angolo, aveva osservato il ragazzo con discrezione da quando aveva liberato Viktor dalla maledizione Imperious durante l'ultima prova del torneo Tremaghi, se le sue figure genitoriali non l'avevano salvato e l'avrebbe fatto girare se necessario, almeno avrebbe cercato di trasformarlo dato che non sapeva che il cucciolo fosse un kitsune.

"Дядо, non puoi essere inquietante per cinque minuti?" Viktor si pizzicò il ponte del naso quando vide suo nonno fissare il suo compagno. "Ho ancora un mese e mezzo per dimostrare a suo padre che lo tratterò prima che mi sia permesso di corteggiarlo."

“Cos'è quel Viktor? Perché ... PAPÀ! " Nic si mise a sedere e lanciò un'occhiataccia a suo papà, non gli piaceva il fatto che ai suoi compagni fosse concesso un periodo di tempo che avevano per mettersi alla prova prima ancora di poter corteggiare. “Non posso credere che ti comporti così! Sono i miei amici! Posso decidere o rifiutare i diritti di corteggiamento, non tu! "

“Tu sei mio figlio! Ti ho appena riportato indietro! lascia che abbia un po 'di tempo prima che inizino a corteggiarti per portarti via da me! " Tony ha risposto allo sfogo italiano che il suo cucciolo ha continuato con il suo non si era reso conto che il suo kit era così fluente nella sua prima lingua, ma lo ha reso felice di sapere.

"Va bene qualcun altro si sente perso?" Chiese Steve guardandosi intorno nella stanza.

"Penso che Tones sia appena stato masticato per aver cercato di fissare una scadenza per il tempo che avevano a disposizione prima di iniziare a corteggiare." Rhodey rispose con un sorrisetto, quando gli aveva detto dell'ultimatum che aveva dato ai compagni che aveva detto a Tony che sarebbe tornato a morderlo.

"Ah ... okay ..." Steve guardò tra il kit ancora fumante e suo padre. "Penso che dovremmo lasciare loro un po 'di tempo per risolvere questo problema."

"Sono con te punk." Bucky rispose alzandosi quando Steve lo fece e dirigendosi verso l'ascensore.

"Clint!" Steve gridò quando vide l'uomo venire dalla cucina con una ciotola di popcorn. "Sei con noi!"

"Oh andiamo amico, questo sta solo diventando bello!" Clint piagnucolò leggermente mentre prendeva una mano piena di popcorn e lo mangiava.

"Clinton Francis vai ... o sei sul divano per la prossima settimana!" Gridò Phil mentre stava con le braccia incrociate. "Dovrai anche compilare tutti i tuoi documenti arretrati."

"Merda! Ecco… ”Porse la ciotola di popcorn a Loki prima di correre verso le scale e uscire dalla stanza, odiava fare i documenti con passione.

Loki, Viktor, Vlad e Nic lo guardarono tutti con divertimento illuminando i loro occhi prima che gli occhi di Nic diventassero di nuovo tempestosi mentre si voltava di nuovo verso suo papà. Gli altri uscirono velocemente dalla stanza quando videro la sua coda gonfiarsi per la sua agitazione, non volevano subire alcuno shock. Tony era in piedi di fronte a Nic con le braccia incrociate, una posa che era abbinata a Nic, ognuno di loro che fissava e non si arrendeva. Viktor, Vlad e Loki guardarono tutti tra i due e decisero che l'assenza era la parte migliore del valore e lasciarono la stanza in modo che potessero affrontare la cosa da soli e senza un pubblico. Quando tutti se ne furono andati, Nic sospirò e si pizzicò il ponte del naso.

"Papà ... non mi perderai! Io sono il tuo kit, avrò sempre bisogno di te così come avrò sempre bisogno di mamma e papà. Siete tutti così importanti per me. Ma proprio come mamma aveva bisogno di te e papà, così ho bisogno dei miei amici. io Ho 17 anni ... ho dovuto risollevarmi per gran parte della mia vita, Merlino sa che i Dursley non mi avrebbero mai dato l'ora del giorno. " Disse Nic abbracciandosi mentre si rattristava al pensiero di come fosse andata la sua vita. "So che daresti ancora questo tipo di ultimatum anche se fossi stato cresciuto da te. È solo chi sei ... ma papà, non ho bisogno che tu lo faccia. "

"Ho bisogno di farlo anche se kit ... sei tutto per me ... anche al di sopra dei miei amici ... so che sono importanti per te, ma voglio un po 'più di tempo per assicurarmi che siano pienamente coinvolti. Non voglio che ti corteggino, leghino e poi scompaiano su di te. Solo mesi fa Loki era controllato da una forza esterna. Ho anche esaminato il torneo in cui hai incontrato Viktor, e anche lui era controllato. Ti voglio al sicuro. Voglio che dimostrino che sei la cosa più importante per loro. " Tony si avvicinò lentamente a Nic, non volendo spaventare o spaventare il suo kit. "E hai dannatamente ragione, avrei comunque detto loro che dovevano mettersi alla prova. Mi prendo a calci ogni giorno che lascio che quel vecchio sciocco mi giochi e mi impedisca di allevarti. Ho bisogno di un po 'di tempo ... "

"Non ho bisogno di tempo! Se avessi fatto a modo mio, il corteggiamento sarebbe già stato fatto! So che sono i miei compagni ... So che sono tutto per loro. Li ho guardati mentre sono insieme ... li guardo mentre si trattengono dall'avvicinarsi per paura di ferirmi o sconvolgerti! Ho bisogno dei miei amici Papà! Sta iniziando a far male essere tenuti a distanza! Ognuno di loro mi ha dato qualcosa per proteggermi per dimostrare che si preoccupano per me! Il massimo conforto che ho provato da quando ti ho scoperto è stato essere tenuto in braccio da entrambi quando abbiamo saputo di mamma e papà! Hai i tuoi compagni perché non posso avere i miei! " Nic alzò le mani per la frustrazione e si passò le mani nelle orecchie mentre iniziava a camminare su e giù urlando.

"Ah Hell No! Non stai ancora legando! " Tony ha iniziato a cercare di intervenire e poi ha ascoltato veramente. "Ti fa male essere tenuto a distanza? Perché non me l'hai detto prima ?! " Afferrò il suo kit e lo strinse in un abbraccio ignorando il sussulto per il movimento improvviso e la restrizione prima di sentire Nic quasi collassare tra le sue braccia. “Cosa ti hanno dato? So che l'hanno fatto prima di cena una sera, ma ero occupato a portare il cibo in tavola. "

“Viktor mi ha dato un [scudo](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/17/35/79/173579909095cc444219f171207beb0f--into-the-west-high-elf.jpg?nii=t) che si sarebbe materializzato da questo ogni volta che era necessario, oppure l'ho rilasciato ". Nic ha tirato su la manica per mostrare il [braccialetto magico](https://www.ravenswoodleather.com/images/products/secondary/1272-4.jpg) che Viktor gli aveva dato, gli mostrò come lo scudo era stato rilasciato e che fungeva anche da supporto per la bacchetta, e con un movimento del polso tornò ad essere invisibile contro la sua pelle. “Loki mi ha dato due dei suoi coltelli personali che aveva ricevuto quando era diventato maggiorenne ad Asgard. Sua madre aveva stratificato incantesimi protettivi e altri incantesimi per mantenerli sempre affilati e colpire sempre il segno quando lanciati. " Con una torsione Nic tirò fuori i coltelli dalla parte inferiore della schiena dove erano nascosti al rilevamento e mostrò il [coltelli eleganti](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/48/4f/cf/484fcfe84c18c78d06114716a5d59351.jpg) che era stato dotato.

"Quelli sono bambini fantastici." Tony ha risposto guardando i due regali, era affascinato dai coltelli ma anche l'incantesimo sul bracciale è stato sorprendente. "Sono contento che vogliano proteggerti fornendoti i mezzi per proteggerti. È ancora difficile per me lasciarti andare. "

"Ma non devi lasciarmi andare, papà. Devi solo lasciarmi vivere. " Nic ha risposto rimettendo i coltelli nelle loro guaine sulla parte bassa della schiena permettendo loro di tornare invisibili anche loro, se nessuno avesse saputo che erano lì non sarebbero stati in grado di dirlo.

"Lo so piccola ... fammi avere altre due settimane ... taglierò un mese ... ma fammi avere altre due settimane ... puoi coccolarmi e stare con loro, ma solo intorno a me o uno dei tuoi padrini. Per favore." Tony alzò le mani per coprire il viso di Nic mantenendo il contatto visivo.

"Fintanto che smetti di fissarli mentre li coccolo." Nic ha risposto cercando di abbagliare per la frustrazione ma solo guardando più carino negli occhi di suo padre.

"Farò del mio meglio." Tony ha risposto.

"Immagino sia tutto quello che posso chiedere." Nic sospirò prima di fare un sorrisetto a suo papà. "Vuoi venire con me nel tuo laboratorio e aiutarmi a realizzare gli oggetti che sto regalando loro?"

"A cosa stai pensando?" Tony si è rianimato un po 'al pensiero di creare qualcosa con il suo kit.

"Ho avuto questa idea guardando la copertura dei notiziari di un uomo chiamato Gambit che combatte così come i film del Signore degli Anelli." Nic tirò fuori un blocco per schizzi, mostrando un file [ bo personale con due lame](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/87/b7/f887b7193ceabc96386b6ef748e39f64.jpg) sulle estremità che si sono compattate. "Unci-unci mi ha già inviato quattro lame forgiate goblin con cui possiamo lavorare, le ho acquistate a titolo definitivo in modo che non dovessero essere restituite alla nazione."

"Deve essere costato una bella cifra." Tony ha risposto esaminando i disegni. “Questi sono incredibili. Ho visto lo staff di Gambit ed è in grado di comprimerlo al punto da poterlo nascondere nel suo tipico trench. Penso che se si hanno le lame così sono tenute nel corpo principale e poi le molle che liberano l'asta a lunghezza portarle in fuori proteggerebbe le lame e la renderebbe più compatta. Protezione, mai acuta, non notatemi, intento e eredità rune e incantesimi? "

“Sì, volevo che andassero solo a coloro che li avrebbero usati per sempre in futuro, per essere usati solo per difendere e proteggere, se la protezione è la chiave possono essere usati in misure offensive. Ho avuto l'idea dalla spada di Grifondoro, avevo già alcune delle rune e degli incantesimi posti sulle lame stesse quando venivano forgiate. " Nic ha dichiarato mentre camminava accanto al suo papà mentre si dirigevano verso il laboratorio, hanno visto che Peter era nel laboratorio quando sono arrivati e hanno offerto un calmo saluto al ragazzo che stava ancora una volta cercando di alterare il suo fluido di rete cercando di renderlo più forte in modo che non fosse fragile per qualcuno come Hulk in modo da poter contenere chiunque fosse più debole dell'alter ego del Dr. Banner. Luna era appollaiata sul tavolo accanto a Peter e lo guardava lavorare mentre i gemelli erano tornati al negozio per finire di allestire in modo che potessero aprire quel fine settimana, l'avevano rimandato quando i loro zii erano stati trovati.

"Ehi dottor Stark!" Peter gridò quando entrarono. "Volevo farlo prima di uscire per gli allenamenti di decathlon, MJ è determinato a tornare ai nazionali, quindi ci fa allenare anche durante l'estate."

"Bravo ragazzo." Tony ha risposto ancora in modalità di progettazione pensando a modi in cui avrebbe potuto aiutare con il design di Nic.

"Dovresti contattare il principe T’Challa per chiedere aiuto ... Ha aiutato sua sorella a progettare il bastone pieghevole che le guardie femminili usano nella loro nazione." Luna parlò con il suo tono morbido con gli occhi che sembravano distanti. "Un alleato sarebbe buono con le misure che stanno cercando di essere approvate da Ross ..."

La testa di Tony si alzò di scatto per guardare Luna quando iniziò a parlare a causa del respiro affannoso della sua voce e ricordando che Thor e Loki la chiamavano figlia delle Norne.

"Principe T’Challa eh ... ho sentito quel nome ... J dove ho sentito quel nome ..." chiese Tony alla sua intelligenza artificiale mentre si avvicinava alla scrivania per appoggiare il disegno che Nic gli aveva mostrato. «Scansiona questi e tirali su. Ehi Kit, hai le lame quaggiù così possiamo progettarle intorno? "

** Il principe T’Challa è l'unico figlio del re T’Chaka di Wakanda, sua sorella Shuri è il più giovane maestro di ingegneria e altre scienze fisiche da quando sei tu. Il re T’Chaka è uno dei protagonisti degli Accordi che vengono creati per cercare di regolare dove gli individui potenziati sono in grado di lavorare ... questo è guidato da Thaddeus Ross ed è solo nelle fasi iniziali. ** JARVIS ha dichiarato semplicemente di tirare su non solo le cose richieste, ma anche le informazioni che avevano su T’Challa e T’Chaka. ** Wakanda è il luogo da cui proviene il vibranio che ha creato lo scudo del capitano Roger. **

"Lo ricordo ..." Tony guardò la foto di T’Challa, avevano partecipato contemporaneamente a una conferenza universitaria e si erano messi a parlare, era un uomo molto intelligente che tende a nascondere la sua intelligenza a differenza di Tony. "Provo a raggiungere T’Challa. Ottenere anche le informazioni su questi accordi, è qualcosa di cui l'intera squadra deve essere a conoscenza. Dobbiamo assicurarci di non essere troppo limitati ... "

Nic ha posizionato le lame sul tavolo accanto ai suoi progetti in modo che JARVIS potesse scansionare anche loro e che potessero iniziare a lavorare con le cose per perfezionare i disegni. Controllò le informazioni su Wakanda e dovette fare un sorrisetto, erano completamente nascosti dietro le barriere, era un paese molto magico e un paese molto avanzato, avevano la magia e il banale mescolarsi senza problemi.

“Papà quando parli con il principe trova un modo per menzionare con discrezione la magia. Potrebbe aprirti di più. " Dichiarò Nic mentre spostava le informazioni sullo schermo guardando le diverse aree e lavorando allo stesso tempo sui suoi progetti. "Fagli anche sapere che è qui che possono trovare il loro ladro marchiato".

Nic ha girato lo schermo in modo che suo papà potesse vedere il luogo in cui aveva scoperto il nome dell'uomo che aveva rubato loro un mazzetto di vibranio e se l'è cavata era ancora molto ricercato dalla nazione per le morti causate dal suo furto.

"Luna, perché noi due non ci uniamo a Peter e non incontriamo alcuni dei ragazzi con cui andremo a scuola?" Chiese Nic alzando un sopracciglio alla sua sorellina del cuore mentre le tendeva il braccio perché lei lo prendesse, aveva visto Peter pulire la sua postazione con la coda dell'occhio.

"Suona meraviglioso." Luna saltò giù dal tavolo e si avvicinò a Nic lasciando che la sua magia naturale la travolgesse e la cambiasse abiti fluenti in jeans e una maglietta con la scritta 'ogni tanto arriva qualcuno di fantastico ... eccomi', quando si è fermata alla porta del laboratorio si è infilata in alcune luccicanti scarpe alte Chuck Taylor all-star che aveva cambiato i lacci ad essere color arcobaleno.

Nic era già vestito in modo banale poiché era più comodo per lui, i suoi jeans neri sembravano dipinti mentre indossava una maglietta rossa che diceva `` 7 giorni senza un gioco di parole rende uno debole '' scritta in nero con un semplice bottone nero a manica lunga sopra, le sue scarpe erano i suoi stivali di pelle di drago. Sorrise al suo papà che è così perso nel suo lavoro e cercando di capire come contattare il principe T’Challa senza sembrare un rampicante che ha solo salutato distrattamente quando Nic gli ha fatto sapere che lui e Luna stavano andando con Peter.

"Fatti guidare da Happy ... J testo Felice di averlo incontrato nel garage." Tony ha chiamato distrattamente mentre spostava le cose. "Salverò la maggior parte della progettazione per il tuo kit ..."

Nic si lasciò sfuggire una risatina prima di far uscire Luna dalla stanza e far scivolare il suo polsino glamour sul polso di fronte al suo bracciale mentre attivava le rune che erano incastonate nel polsino. Peter si infilò lo zaino in spalla e seguì gli altri per tutto il tempo chiacchierando delle diverse persone che avrebbero visto e di com'era la scuola, la sua maglietta da gioco di parole quel giorno era una semplice maglietta nera con l'immagine di un atomo in rosso in la scritta centrale e rossa e bianca che diceva "non fidarti mai di un atomo ... inventano tutto" quando Nic lo notò non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, sembrava che loro due avessero un umorismo molto simile. Il trio si diresse verso il garage dove stava aspettando un Happy dall'aria un po 'frustrata.

"Grazie per aver fatto questo Happy, non ho idea di dove sia questa scuola, quindi non posso fare un salto di apparizione lì, figuriamoci con altri due. Dovrei riuscire a riportarci qui tutti e tre se riesco a trovare uno spazio appartato alla fine delle cose. " Nic disse con un sorriso, aveva recentemente conosciuto Happy e sapeva che sotto l'aspetto apparentemente burbero l'uomo era davvero un orsacchiotto.

"Non c'è bisogno ragazzo, ti prendo io tre." Happy sorrise leggermente sapendo che il ragazzo stava cercando di rendergli le cose più facili. Aveva esaminato il passato del ragazzo dopo aver scoperto di lui e avrebbe protetto il figlio del suo capo con tutto ciò che aveva, e se fosse stato solo aiutarlo ad andare e tornare da scuola, questo è quello che avrebbe fatto.

"Grazie allora." Nic ha dichiarato di aver lasciato entrare Luna in macchina prima di lui, sia Astrid che Xinyi stavano riposando nella sala comune sotto la sorveglianza di Hedwig. “Oh, puoi assicurarti che Papà mangi davvero qualcosa presto? Si sta perdendo di nuovo nel laboratorio mentre ce ne andavamo. "

"Mi assicurerò, ragazzo." Happy chiuse la portiera dopo che Nic era salito dietro a Peter e poi si era messo al lato del guidatore e li aveva portati a Midtown.

~ * ~ * ~ Midtown Gymnasium ~ * ~ * ~

"Come hai fatto a convincere la scuola a farci entrare qui per esercitarci?" Ned è stato sentito chiedere a MJ mentre Nic, Peter e Luna si avvicinavano alla palestra.

“Ho ricordato loro che se vogliono mantenere il titolo nazionale bisogna allenarsi anche durante l'estate. Hanno concordato per il mese prima dell'inizio della scuola ... "MJ ha risposto con un'alzata di spalle guardando il loro insegnante responsabile. "Finché il signor Harrington è in palestra con noi, possiamo essere qui".

"Pete!" Gridò Ned quando Peter condusse gli altri due nella stanza. "Chi sono quelli con te?"

"Questi sono Nicephorus 'Nic' Potter-Stark-Black e Luna Lovegood, che si uniranno alla scuola quando il trimestre ricomincerà. Saranno entrambi con noi come Juniors. Mi hanno sentito dire al dottor Stark che dovevo finire in laboratorio entro una certa ora oggi in modo da poter fare pratica e mi hanno chiesto di venire in modo che possano incontrare alcuni dei loro futuri compagni di classe ". Dichiarò Peter mentre si avvicinava per abbracciare Ned e fare la loro complicata stretta di mano.

“Oh, molto di più che creda alle tue bugie sul lavorare con Tony Stark. E tutti sanno che non ha figli, quindi il cognome del ragazzo è ovviamente falso. " Flash sogghignò mentre si avvicinava al trio. “Oh, e hanno anche il tuo cattivo senso dell'abbigliamento, sa di pene. La ragazza sembra pazza come te quasi tutti i giorni ... "

Nic si raddrizzò e Luna dovette impedire alle sue mani di raggiungere le lame alla base della sua schiena, fece a Flash un sorrisetto mentre i suoi occhi lampeggiavano con la sua magia mettendolo a disagio.

"Mi dispiace, dovremmo preoccuparci di quello che dici perché?" Disse Nic mentre guardava Flash dall'alto in basso, mentre canalizzava la persona di monello purosangue di Draco.

"Non sai chi sono?" Flash si è quasi impennato fisicamente quando ha notato gli occhi di Luna e poi ha registrato le parole di Nic e l'accento che aveva il ragazzo.

“No dovrei? Dopotutto sono stato rapito da mio padre per 16 anni della mia vita e prima ancora mi ha tenuto segreto per mantenere quelli che avrebbero danneggiato mia madre e io per fargli del male ". Nic ha risposto con un sopracciglio alzato, non aveva intenzione di lasciare che i suoi amici, o essere vittima di bullismo come se fosse cresciuto nel Surrey.

“Pene, spiegherai a questo idiota chi sono? O dovrei avere gli onori. " Flash si trasformò in sogghigno t Peter.

"Va bene così." Nic estrasse uno dei suoi coltelli e lo mise contro l'inguine di Flash, mentre lanciava un avviso-me-non intorno al loro gruppo che consisteva di MJ, Ned, Peter, Luna, Flash e se stesso. Poi ha continuato a spiegare i suoi genitori nel modo in cui Tony e lui avevano discusso per spiegare come avesse avuto due padri e una madre. "Ascolterai attentamente qui. Non sopporto i bulli o quelli che pensano di essere migliori degli altri perché hanno più soldi degli altri. Ho accesso a più soldi di quanti tu possa mai sognare di toccare. Mio padre è il dottor Anthony Stark, mia madre è Lady Lily Potter-Stark-Evans, il mio padrino è Lord Sirius Black-Lupin e il mio patrigno è Lord James Potter. Sono un lord inglese di diritto più volte per eredità. Non sei altro che la feccia sotto le mie scarpe. Se mai ti sentissi fare riferimento a Peter o Luna con nomi come quelli che hai detto qui oggi, mi assicurerò che non ti riproduci mai e poi rovini tutte le tue possibilità di andare a una buona università. "

"Easy Nic." Peter ha dichiarato mettendo la mano sul polso di Nic ma non facendo altro. "Lo sopporto già da due anni, è un anziano, abbiamo solo un altro anno insieme."

“Ti ha chiamato bugiardo, ha chiamato la cara Luna pazzo che è qualcosa che è stato usato come un insulto nella nostra scuola precedente, e sembra affascinato dai genitali maschili se è disposto a dire il nome che ti chiama così tanto. Ho avuto a che fare con i bulli per tutta la mia vita, tre dei più recenti hanno appena ricevuto condanne al carcere per aver tentato di usarmi per lo status e denaro mentre cercavano di uccidermi e drogarmi contro la mia volontà. Non sopporterò più i bulli e non lascerò che prendano in giro i miei amici ". Nic sogghignò a Flash che stava guardando il coltello e sembrava che stesse per bagnarsi di paura. "Ho imparato nel corso degli anni che l'unico modo per assicurarmi che i bulli smettano di fare le loro azioni è resistere a loro. Se sento di lui che fa il prepotente con qualcun altro in questa scuola, mi assicurerò che guardi mentre i suoi sogni si infrangono intorno a lui. "

Nic ha poi nascosto il suo coltello nel fodero e ha lasciato cadere l'incantesimo prima di girare intorno al ragazzo assicurandosi di entrare in contatto con la sua spalla quando lo ha superato. Sapeva che era duro il modo in cui aveva parlato al ragazzo, ma aveva guardato Peter quando lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi al gruppo e sapeva che era andata avanti per molto tempo e non avrebbe lasciato che lo sguardo di rassegnazione ultima sul volto del fratellino. Luna saltò accanto a lui e gli fece scivolare il braccio attraverso il suo ringraziando mentre ascoltava MJ e Ned si chiedeva come il signor Harrington non avesse visto il nuovo ragazzo che minacciava Flash con quel coltello e Peter spiegò che l'insegnante non stava guardando la loro strada ei loro corpi bloccavano in primo luogo la vista del coltello. Peter inventò facilmente la scusa mentre internamente si chiedeva se Nic avesse usato un po 'di magia per nasconderlo. Flash guardò Nic allontanarsi con gli occhi spalancati, non credendo che il nuovo ragazzo sarebbe stato disposto a minacciarlo davvero! Non l'avrebbe lasciato stare.

"Devi essere il professor Harrington," Nic si avvicinò all'insegnante con la mano tesa a tremare. "Sono Nicephorus, per favore anche se per amore di Dio chiamami Nic, Potter-Stark-Black. Luna Lovegood, qui, e io stiamo iniziando qui per il trimestre autunnale. Pete, voglio dire, il signor Parker ha detto a mio padre, Tony Stark, ea me quanto sei bravo un insegnante e quanto tieni ai tuoi studenti ". Nic non era al di sopra del nome cadendo per fargli sapere solo con chi avrebbe avuto a che fare.

"Benvenuto." Il signor Harrington gli strinse la mano e la signorina Lovegood in segno di saluto mentre la sua mente cercava di mettersi al passo con ciò che aveva sentito. "Non ero sicuro che il signor Parker conoscesse davvero il dottor Stark."

"Oh sì, è il suo stagista personale ed è stato di grande aiuto nell'aiutare Luna e io ad adattarci alla cultura qui." Nic ha risposto con un sorrisetto riservato a Flash mentre rispondeva, sapeva che alzarsi in piedi una volta non impedirà al ragazzo di provare di nuovo, ma per ora il ragazzo ha fatto marcia indietro.

"Bene, dovresti ricordare a tuo padre che ha bisogno di presentare i documenti necessari in modo che lo stage sia registrato nella scuola." Il signor Harrington ha dichiarato semplicemente di rimettersi finalmente i piedi sotto di lui.

“Oh, papà mi ha detto che è stato presentato insieme ai documenti di co-tutela l'anno scorso quando lo stage è diventato ufficiale? Si spera che la scuola non abbia perso documenti così importanti ... "Nic sorrideva interiormente mentre diceva tutto questo, dopotutto era qualcosa che gli aveva detto suo papà quando si erano seduti e parlavano di come Tony si prendeva cura di Peter, lo vedeva come un altro figlio, sebbene avesse combattuto per un po 'fino a quando Nic non lo aveva rimesso in sesto, si era comunque assicurato che tutto andasse a gonfie vele nel caso in cui avesse avuto bisogno di strappare il ragnetto da scuola per qualsiasi motivo.

"No ... certo che no ..." Il signor Harrington stava di nuovo seguendo le tracce.

"Allora perché è ancora visto come una bugia che Pete è uno stagista con il mio papà?" Chiese Nic alzando un sopracciglio mentre faceva la domanda sapendo che tutti i ragazzi della squadra stavano ascoltando.

"Noi s...s...solo ... beh ... è Peter? " Disse Cindy massaggiandosi la nuca e ignorando lo sguardo torvo del loro insegnante in risposta alle sue urtazioni durante una conversazione privata. “Da quando è abbastanza intelligente da attirare l'attenzione di Tony Stark? Specialmente al secondo anno? "

"Dato che è abbastanza intelligente, avrebbe potuto già diplomarsi ma rimanere con il suo amico?" Nic inarcò un sopracciglio alla ragazza dall'aspetto volubile. “E come fai a sapere cosa attirerebbe l'attenzione del mio papà? Sta a lui decidere. " Ha scrollato le spalle prima di tornare a MJ e Ned che avevano finito la sua conversazione con l'insegnante e gli altri. "Allora, Pete ci ha raccontato tutto del suo amico spaventoso e intelligente MJ e del suo fedele amico Ned e io immaginiamo che voi due siate voi?"

"Non prendi niente, vero? Mi piaci." MJ ha affermato con un sorrisetto alzando lo sguardo dal suo album da disegno dove aveva catturato i volti scioccati del loro insegnante e dei compagni di squadra dopo aver inclinato i loro mondi sui loro assi. "Mi piace il tuo stile." Disse guardando Luna. “Anche se c'è di più che si può fare con i tuoi capelli. Vuoi che ti aiuti? "

“Sai come pettinare i capelli? Il tuo è sempre un casino di riccioli intorno al viso. Cosa sapresti dei capelli? " Cindy si è schernita cercando di rimettersi in piedi dopo essere stata licenziata così chiaramente da chi sarebbe stato probabilmente il nuovo ragazzo popolare nel prossimo anno.

"Mi piacerebbe. Ho perso mia madre quando ero più giovane e mio padre è molto distratto. E le ragazze nel mio dormitorio erano più propense a rubarmi le scarpe e i vestiti per nascondermi che per offrirmi aiuto con i miei capelli ". Luna ha risposto a MJ senza nemmeno far sapere a Cindy che era stata ascoltata facendo sorridere MJ sapendo che quella sarebbe stata un'altra persona che le sarebbe piaciuta.

"Andiamo qui, puoi guardare il mio album da disegno di persone in crisi mentre faccio qualcosa con questo." MJ indirizzò Luna a uno dei tavoli di pratica e la spinse delicatamente sulla sedia lì.

Nic li guardò allontanarsi con un leggero sorrisetto sul viso, Luna aveva bisogno di una figura di sorella maggiore, sì, c'era Nat che si comportava come una zia per lei. Si voltò per incontrare gli occhi spalancati di Pete.

"Cosa abbiamo creato?" Peter chiese in soggezione e orrore, sapeva quanto di un troll nascosto che Luna potesse presentarle a MJ stava chiedendo loro di conquistare il mondo e nessuno l'avrebbe visto arrivare.

"La fine del mondo come la conosciamo." Nic rispose con uno sguardo leggermente sinistro che gli attraversava il viso prima di scoppiare a ridere per l'orrore che copriva i volti di Ned e Pete quando lo diceva. "Vieni al lato oscuro ... abbiamo i biscotti ..." Nic tirò fuori un contenitore di biscotti che aveva infilato nello zaino di Pete prima che se ne andassero e lo porse a Ned.

Il gemito che Ned ha emesso quando ha provato i tripli biscotti al cioccolato di Nic ha fatto sì che molti occhi guardassero il trio di ragazzi chiedendosi cosa stesse succedendo. Ned ha quindi afferrato l'intero contenitore e si è avvicinato a MJ e Luna.

"Michelle, devi provare questi ..." Ned tese il contenitore lasciandole afferrarne uno e ficcarselo in bocca mentre si concentrava sul fare una treccia francese a coda di pesce inversa, guardarono mentre i suoi occhi si allargavano e cercò di afferrare il resto dei biscotti mentre si lavora ancora sulla treccia.

"Chi ha creato questo mana?" MJ ha chiesto guardandosi intorno per la stanza solo per Peter di indicare Nic che ha alzato le spalle.

“Tendo a stressare la cottura. Devo nascondere grandi quantità, soprattutto di quelle, altrimenti il Capitano Rogers e il Sergente Barnes dovrebbero costantemente eliminarle. Voglio dire, l'ultima volta che li ho lasciati sdraiati intorno, i due uomini avevano mangiato 10 dozzine tra di loro e stavano cercando di più ". Nic ha affermato semplicemente come se non fosse un grosso problema che due super soldati siano quasi alle prese con altri per i suoi biscotti. "Mio padre preferisce i miei muffin ai mirtilli e devo tenere almeno 20 litri di mirtilli in magazzino per mantenere riforniti i prodotti da forno ai mirtilli."

"Andiamo, Ned, facci provare." Disse Sally mentre si avvicinava al tavolo.

"Sta a Nic se vuole condividere." Ned ha dichiarato guardando il nuovo amico di Peter per vedere cosa voleva fare.

“Come ho detto a Ned, vieni al lato oscuro ... abbiamo i biscotti ... quelli che trattano bene i miei amici possono averne un po '. Quelli che guardano in basso o li insultano assaggeranno solo cenere ... "Nic alzò un sopracciglio quando gli altri si limitarono a schernirli, non sapevano che era una cosa vera che sarebbe accaduta fino a quando non avessero morso il loro primo morso, era come poteva dire sarebbe stata una brava persona o no lo metteva nella maggior parte della sua pasticceria ora che era maggiorenne.

Gli sguardi e le reazioni tra i diversi bambini mentre prendevano i loro morsi erano a dir poco divertenti. MJ, Ned, Peter, Luna, Abe, Mr. Harrington e Sally avevano tutti un'espressione di stupore per il gusto quando hanno provato i biscotti. Flash, Betty, Jason, Cindy, Seymour, Tiny e Charles sputano fuori i loro morsi assaggiando solo cenere come aveva detto. Quando fissarono frustrati Nic, lui alzò solo un sopracciglio in risposta, dopotutto disse che cosa sarebbe successo non era colpa sua se non l'hanno ascoltato.

"Come hai fatto?" Betty ha chiesto tutto tranne che raschiando la lingua per sbarazzarsi del gusto.

"Scienza ... Magia ... Chimica  
... Non dico i miei segreti. Ma questo è un modo che posso trovare per aiutarmi a sapere a chi guardare e di chi fidarmi ". Nic alzò le spalle mentre prendeva uno dei biscotti e chiudeva gli occhi in estasi mentre dava un morso. "Come ho detto, quelli che trattano bene gli altri gustano la meraviglia del biscotto, quelli che guardano dall'alto in basso gli altri o sono bulli hanno solo il sapore della cenere e questo è tutto ciò che assaggeranno finché non cambieranno i loro modi."

“Dovremmo metterci al lavoro sulla pratica. Luna e Nic possono sedersi di lato e ascoltare. " MJ ha finalmente parlato pronto per rimettere le cose in carreggiata.

"A me va bene." Dichiarò Luna mentre si alzava dal sedile. "Sono belle foto e grazie per avermi sistemato i capelli." Poi saltò su un posto e si sedette in modo molto rilassato.

Nic si limitò ad alzare le spalle e seguì Luna verso le sedie ascoltando e schernendo quando Flash cercò di intrufolarsi tra le domande per lo più fraintendendole.

"Se pensi di poter fare di meglio, perché non prendi questo prossimo." Flash sogghignò di Nic quando era stufo degli scherni solo che Nic alzò le spalle con nonchalance.

"Sicuro." Nic ha risposto prima di rivolgersi a MJ per ottenere la domanda.

"John Snow ha dimostrato che una pompa dell'acqua sulla Broad Street di Londra è stata la fonte di un'epidemia del 1854 di quale malattia che porta alla diarrea, ed è causata da un germe del genere Vibrio [VIB-ree-oh]?" MJ ha posto la domanda successiva senza nemmeno preoccuparsi che si trattasse di qualcuno dalla Gran Bretagna a un inglese.

"Che cos'è il colera [KAH-luh-ruh] i giudici accetterebbero anche l'infezione da Vibrio cholera". Nic ha risposto con appena alcun ritardo e un'altra scrollata di spalle.

"Esatto ... che ne dici: sul lato sinistro di questo dipinto, un castello costruito dai Cavalieri Templari si trova su una collina sopra una struttura che potrebbe rappresentare Agali [ah-GAH-lee], un monastero guidato un tempo da Sant'Ildefonso [anguilla- day-FOHN-soh]. Questo dipinto esagera l'altezza di una (*) guglia di una cattedrale. In primo piano, dolci colline verdi costeggiano un fiume attraversato dal ponte Alcántara [al-KAHN-tah-rah]. Un cielo tempestoso appare sopra il titolo di città spagnola in — per 10 punti — quale dipinto di El Greco [GREH-koh]? " Chiese MJ guardando ancora Nic e Luna e ignorando Flash.

"Veduta di Toledo o Vista de Toledo." Luna rispose con un sorrisetto mentre guardava negli occhi Flash, anche se non si era fatta beffe di aver detto in silenzio le risposte prima di chiunque altro.

"Beh, sembra che Flash sappiano le loro cose." MJ ha dichiarato guardando indietro a Flash con un sopracciglio alzato. “Forse dovrebbero avere il tuo posto, dopotutto sei solo un sostituto. E ho fatto loro domande dal livello universitario mentre tu non rispondevi alle domande del normale livello delle superiori. Siamo una scuola di specialità nota per la sua intelligenza. Perché sei di nuovo qui? "

"Non devo sopportare questo." Flash sogghignò in piedi e si precipitò fuori dalla palestra, lanciando un commento di commiato alle sue spalle. "Almeno posso pagare per partecipare e non devo fare affidamento sulla carità."

"I soldi dei suoi genitori sono l'unica ragione per cui è in grado di frequentare questa scuola, se questo è il modo in cui risponde quando viene sfidato a un livello accademico di decathlon". Disse Abe semplicemente con un'alzata di spalle prima di prendere un altro biscotto.

Cindy e Betty hanno deriso le parole di Abe mentre altri hanno alzato le spalle, alcuni concordando, altri ignorando.

"Penso che sia ora di concludere." Il signor Harrington sospirò pizzicandosi il ponte del naso. «Signorina Jones, per favore, si astenga dall'usare domande a livello universitario che, sa, lasceranno perplessi i suoi compagni studenti. Parlerò con Eugene e lo riporterò qui per la nostra prossima sessione. È stato un piacere conoscerti, signor Potter-Stark-Black e Miss Lovegood. Grazie per l'interessante e illuminante spuntino, ci vediamo ai provini all'inizio del semestre. "

Nic si limitò ad annuire ricevendo la richiesta inespressa di non tornare fino a quando la scuola non fosse ricominciata e provare ufficialmente per una posizione nella squadra. Peter guardò imbarazzato il resto della squadra, dopotutto era lui che li aveva portati alla riunione e conosceva anche le risposte alle due domande che MJ aveva posto. Luna semplicemente scrollò le spalle e mandò un messaggio a Happy per fargli sapere che stavano finendo

"Ci vediamo perdenti!" MJ ha chiamato la squadra quando tutti hanno iniziato ad andarsene mentre lei raccoglieva le sue cose e si preparava a partire. Si rivolse a Peter, Nic e Luna che porgevano a Luna un foglietto con il suo numero sopra. "Rimaniamo in contatto. Sarò felice di sistemarti i capelli ogni volta che vorrai. "

Luna le diede un abbraccio impulsivo prima di fare un passo indietro e agganciare il suo braccio a quello di Nic come fa normalmente. Quando Nic, Peter e Luna uscirono dalla scuola, si guardarono intorno e individuarono facilmente Happy parcheggiato dove li aveva lasciati, il che significava che era semplicemente rimasto lì ad aspettarli invece di occuparsi del traffico da New York a Queens.

"Grazie per averci accompagnato Happy." Luna diede all'uomo un dolce bacio sulla sua guancia mentre apriva la porta per loro quando erano tornati alla Torre.

Nic e Peter non poterono fare a meno di ridacchiare un po 'per il lieve rossore che copriva il viso dell'uomo quando raggiunsero l'ascensore, lo avevano tenuto dentro quando erano vicini a lui dopotutto era un pugile professionista. Luna fece un sorrisetto alla coppia prima di lasciarli cadere a livello di laboratorio e proseguire fino alla sala comune dove poteva dire che i suoi compagni stavano aspettando e dove si trovava il suo familiare. Nic e Peter si salutarono prima di avvicinarsi al laboratorio e vedere Tony immerso in un altro progetto, ispirato dal dono di Nic che stava creando.


	26. Si rompe dalle lacrime della disperazione

La settimana successiva passò lentamente e rapidamente allo stesso tempo. Nic è stato in grado di passare più tempo a coccolarsi con Viktor e Loki per evitare di ferire ciò che è venuto con l'essere tenuto lontano dai suoi compagni. Tony passò molto tempo nella baia di medicina per impedire a Lily di ferire una volta che si rese conto che se fosse stato separato dai suoi compagni avrebbe fatto del male a Nic di quanto probabilmente avesse ferito il suo dolce fiore di Giglio. Bruce passò molto tempo nel suo laboratorio o al capezzale di Regulus a conoscere l'uomo che Hulk aveva confermato essere la sua anima gemella. Arthur guardò con tanto desiderio Amelia ogni volta che veniva a trovare suo fratello, ma non ebbe mai il coraggio di parlarle, dopo che Molly gli aveva fatto del male non pensava che lo avrebbe voluto, presto i suoi ragazzi sarebbero entrati e li avrebbero rinchiuderli insieme dove sapevano cosa significasse l'aspetto. Thor finalmente entrò nella stanza e rimase stupito quando incontrò lo sguardo dei gemelli che posavano su due dei letti, sua madre quando si stava preparando a lasciare Asgard l'ultima volta disse che il suo cuore avrebbe finalmente trovato la sua facilità in due fiamme. Dopo l'incontro iniziale tra Gideon, Fabian e Thor, il Signore del Tuono non lasciò quasi mai la stanza seduta tra di loro o coccolarsi tra di loro nel letto mentre con un solo tocco la loro connessione aumentava, le ali che i gemelli avevano tenuto nascoste poiché la loro sorella cercava di distruggerle sbattendo fuori dalla schiena.

"Whoa!" James aveva chiamato quando ha avvistato le ali. "Da dove vengono quelli?"

"Uno dei nostri antenati era un compagno di Puck, purtroppo non sono stati insieme a lungo a causa della superstizione anche nel mondo dei wixen. Il nostro antenato è stato messo a morte dopo che è stato rivelato che i loro gemelli magici erano stati benedetti con la magia fey e l'eredità, è stato uno dei loro altri figli a farlo accadere. Ecco perché la linea va solo a gemelli magici o rimane dormiente fino a quando alcuni non escono dalla linea. Puck era infuriato quando è successo perché significava che il suo compagno doveva rientrare nel ciclo ed era incinta di un altro gruppo di gemelli all'epoca. Gideon e Fabian spiegarono nel gemello che i loro nipoti erano noti per.

"I miei figli hanno le ali?" Arthur chiese di guardare i gemelli, dovendo distogli gli occhi dal suo compagno per il momento.

"Sì... Fred e George nascondono i loro come abbiamo fatto noi perché Molly ha cercato di distruggerli come ha cercato di toglierci. Siamo nati con loro visibili. I nostri genitori adoravano le nostre ali, ma abbiamo iniziato a nasconderle dopo che una giovane Molly ha cercato di strapparle dalle nostre spalle in gelosia con la sua magia accidentale. Quando abbiamo tenuto Fred e George così presto dopo la loro nascita, abbiamo notato che avevano già danni alle ali e li hanno aiutati a nasconderli per loro. Gideon e Fabian spiegavano con due spalle.

"Ricordo di aver visto le tue ali ogni tanto quando sei ancora a scuola con noi. Sono contento che tu non li nasconda più. " Lily dichiarò dolcemente con un sorriso alla coppia prima di guardare il suo compagno che era strisciato nel letto con loro molto presto questa mattina ed è svenuto e non si è nemmeno mosso all'esclamazione di shock di James.

Natasha entrò lentamente nella stanza guardandosi intorno a tutti quelli riuniti, non era stata in giro da molti dato che stava ancora cercando di rimediare a tutto ciò su cui aveva giudicato male Tony. Stava entrando anche se cercando Tony poiché aveva disattivato JARVIS quando era entrato nella stanza in modo che l'IA non disturbasse nessuno dei pazienti. Thor alzò lo sguardo quando entrò chiedendosi di cosa avesse bisogno.

"Sto cercando toni? C'è un'importante telefonata che sta arrivando per lui e Pepper mi ha chiesto di trovarlo. " Natasha ha dichiarato rispondendo allo sguardo interrogativo di Thor.

"Sono qui ..." Tony si mise a sedere strofinando lentamente una mano tra i suoi capelli assonnati. “Ha detto chi stava chiamando? J-man riattiva. "

** È il principe T’Challa che chiama, signore. ** JARVIS ha dichiarato prima di aprire lo schermo sapendo che non si faceva aspettare un principe.

"Ah, il principe T’Challa grazie per avermi richiamato." Tony dichiarò mentre si sedeva di più e accettava la tazza di caffè che James gli aveva passato dal vassoio della colazione che era stato portato giù prima e tenuto sotto un caldo incantesimo.

~ * ~ Grazie per aver contattato me e mio padre educatamente. Sappiamo che avresti potuto usare altri metodi. ~ * ~ T’Challa ha detto con umorismo chiaro nella voce e nel viso durante la videochiamata.

“Vero ... prima voglio scusarmi per mio padre che ha usato del vibranio rubato nello scudo che ha realizzato per Capitan America. Vorrei pagarti il costo attuale per il metallo prezioso poiché il Capitano è piuttosto attaccato allo scudo. " Tony ha dichiarato di prendere un bicchiere di caffè e mangiare quando Lily gli spingeva qualcosa in bocca solo dandole uno sguardo affettuosamente esasperato.

~ * ~ Sebbene apprezzato, non richiediamo alcun compenso. Le informazioni che ci hai trasmesso sull'ubicazione del nostro ladro marchiato sono state inestimabili perché siamo stati in grado di assicurarlo alla giustizia e portare la pace alle famiglie di coloro che sono stati uccisi. ~ * ~ T’Chaka entrò nella chiamata e si mise in piedi accanto a suo figlio, era rimasto in disparte per leggere quello che aveva lavorato così duramente per attirare la loro attenzione. ~ * ~ Quello che mi incuriosisce è come hai trovato una copia degli accordi di Ross? Ti ringrazio per loro perché ha inviato versioni alternative alle diverse nazioni che sta corteggiando in questa impresa. ~ * ~

"Ho un amico speciale che ha sottolineato che sarebbe necessario un alleato per affrontare le azioni di Thaddeus 'Thunder-Bolt' Ross. A causa delle sue parole ho esaminato quello che stava facendo, non è stato difficile con l'aiuto di Nick Fury ottenere la copia autentica che ho poi inoltrato a tutti i leader della nazione con ulteriori informazioni sulla prigione che sta preparando per individui potenziati . " Tony rispose semplicemente prendendo un altro sorso di caffè. “Ci sono già stati alcuni imprigionati e ci sono segni di sperimentazione illegale in corso. Gli individui non sono visti come dispersi perché sono legati all'altra metà del mondo che è nascosta nel segreto ".

Le sopracciglia di T'Chaka e T’Challa si sollevarono alla formulazione che Tony ha usato prima di guardarsi l'un l'altro e fare un cenno del capo.

~ * ~ Questa linea è sicura e la tua posizione è sicura? ~ * ~ T’Chaka chiese con attenzione.

"Il mio AI JARVIS ha questa linea il più sicura possibile e tutti quelli che mi circondano sono al corrente o fanno parte di quel mondo." Tony ha risposto facendogli sapere senza molte parole che gli altri stavano ascoltando e visualizzando la conversazione. "Ho intorno a me Lord James e Lady Lily Potter-Stark-Evans, Lords Gideon e Fabian Prewett, il principe Thor di Asgard, il dottor Bruce Banner, l'erede Regulus Black, Lord e Lady Edgar e Marie Bones, Madame Amelia Bones Head of il DMLE in Inghilterra e Natasha Romanov the Black Widow. " Arthur ei ragazzi se ne erano andati tutti con Susan quando fu pronunciato il nome del chiamante sapendo che non avevano bisogno di ascoltare la conversazione con un principe di un'altra nazione.

"Ben incontrato il re T’Chaka e il principe T’Challa." Thor parlò in modo che sapessero di essere stati ascoltati.

"JARVIS ha messo lo schermo sul muro in modo che tutti possano essere visti e possono vedere." Tony ha parlato.

** Ovviamente, Sir ** JARVIS ha seguito l'ordine e presto la coppia reale ha potuto vedere tutti quelli che erano nella stanza e quelli con essa hanno potuto vedere le caratteristiche extra.

~ * ~ Ho incontrato il principe Thor. ~ * ~ Re T’Chaka rispose con un cenno regale prima di rivolgere di nuovo lo sguardo a Tony. ~ * ~ Cos'è questa storia di sperimentazione illegale? ~ * ~

“La mia intelligenza artificiale ha trovato più record nascosti, con mezzi meno che legali, che mostrano cosa sta realmente accadendo sul Raft che Ross ha costruito. Stanno cercando di capire come funziona la magia e di trovare un modo per replicarla. Ho passato le informazioni a Madame President Seraphina Picquery e lei ha inviato alcuni Unspeakables e Hit Wizards per infiltrarsi nella Zattera e salvare quelli su cui si stava sperimentando, oltre a distruggere tutti i record che sono stati fatti di magia mentre lasciavano i record della sperimentazione umana illegale . " Tony ha spiegato, era stato disgustato da ciò che aveva scoperto in corso e sapendo che Ross 'sperava di coinvolgere tutti i Vendicatori in questo in un modo o nell'altro. Gli Accordi che aveva inviato a tutti erano pieni di parole per nascondere i veri motivi dietro la loro creazione, quelli che Tony aveva trovato erano pieni di tutti i modi che gli avrebbero dato il diritto di arrestare un individuo potenziato e gettarli dentro la zattera dove tutti alla fine avrebbero dimenticato di esistere in primo luogo. "Si scopre che Ross è imparentato con uno dei seguaci di Barebone negli Stati Uniti ed è una parte nascosta della New Salem Philanthropic Society o dei Second Salem'ers che esistono ancora, anche se lavorano principalmente con la Church of Humanity che sta cercando di spazzare via mutanti. "

~ * ~ Anche in Wakanda abbiamo sentito racconti di quei gruppi. ~ * ~ T’Challa sogghignò dei nomi che gli erano stati dati. ~ * ~ Con queste informazioni ora sappiamo che stavamo lavorando con qualcuno che ci avrebbe spazzato via se potesse. Baba non possiamo continuare con queste carte così come sono né possiamo allearci con Ross. ~ * ~

~ * ~ Sono d'accordo. Vi ringraziamo per queste informazioni e ci assicureremo di informare gli altri che stanno lavorando su questi documenti. Forse saremo in grado di scoprire altri punti di vista simili. Non era l'unico motivo per cui stavi cercando di contattarci, vero? ~ * ~ T’Chaka sollevò un sopracciglio in questione.

"No, non era l'unica ragione. Il mio giovane amico mi ha consigliato di contattarti riguardo a qualcosa che mio figlio sta creando per i suoi compagni. Ha un'idea ma non sa come completare l'obiettivo. Il suo amico ha detto che sarebbe stato utile contattare il principe T’Challa e la principessa Shuri per suggerimenti. " Tony ha dichiarato di estrarre le informazioni e i piani su cui Nic e Tony avevano lavorato nell'ultima settimana.

~ * ~ Questo è un design straordinario. ~ * ~ T’Challa disse con timore reverenziale chiaro nella voce. ~ * ~ Conosco molti dei Dora Milaje che vorrebbero qualcosa di molto simile. Di cosa sono fatte le lame? ~ * ~

"Un momento. Thor potresti andartene per favore, questa è una sorpresa per tuo fratello e Nic non vuole che riceva alcun suggerimento. " Tony guardò Thor e chiese più educatamente possibile.

“Va bene amico mio. Mio fratello li apprezzerà molto quando sarà pronto ". Disse Thor con una risatina fragorosa. "Un onore incontrare e parlare con te, Re T’Chaka, Principe T’CHalla."

~ * ~ Un onore anche da parte nostra. ~ * ~ T’Chaka ridacchiò prima di voltarsi verso Tony. ~ * ~ Esaminerò anche le informazioni ancora un po 'e lascerò questa discussione a te ea mio figlio, anche se T’Challa sai che tua sorella sarà arrabbiata con te se la lasci fuori. ~ * ~

T'Challa trasalì al pensiero di quello che gli avrebbe fatto passare è che era arrabbiata con lui, il suo vestito era in riparazione al momento e quindi era meglio che fosse felice.

~ * ~ Se mi concedi un momento, dottoressa Stark, collegherò mia sorella Shuri con noi. ~ * ~

“Va benissimo. Vado al mio laboratorio dove Nic si trova in questo momento e anche lui può collaborare con noi. " Tony ha dichiarato di rendersi conto che avrebbe dovuto includere suo figlio nel design e nelle conversazioni che avrebbero aiutato in questo dato che era lui a creare le cose. "JARVIS di 'a Thor che mi dispiace per averlo mandato via e che può tornare dai suoi compagni mentre vado al laboratorio."

**Si signore. ** JARVIS ha affermato semplicemente. ** Il principe Thor ha dichiarato che va bene perché ha deciso di mangiare qualcosa in più e tornerà a breve. Ti ha anche consigliato di sbrigarti mentre suo fratello sta scendendo per incontrare i compagni di Thor poiché sono imparentati con il suo caro amico Puck. **

"Grazie per il testa a testa." Tony rispose dando rapidi baci a James e Lily mentre lasciava il letto prese un'altra tazza di caffè e lasciò la stanza con JARVIS che trasferiva la sua chiamata al laboratorio in modo che Loki non potesse intravedere nulla se Tony lo avesse incontrato lungo la strada al suo laboratorio.

Quando è entrato in laboratorio, ha trovato Nic chino sul personale che stava sul suo tavolo da lavoro con la videochiamata ologramma tirata su dal lato opposto, Nic non si era nemmeno accorto della chiamata aperta o l'ingresso di suo papà Tony ha visto il motivo nello speciale Cuffie Bluetooth che Tony aveva fatto per lui da usare con le sue orecchie da volpe Kitsune, le sue code si muovevano mentre cantava silenziosamente con la musica che suonava e ballava sul posto.

~ * ~ Fratello, in cosa mi hai portato? Chi è la simpatica volpe? ~ * ~ La voce di Shuri arrivò attraverso lo schermo mostrando che erano pronti per partire.

“La simpatica volpe, Princess è mio figlio e ha già due amici. Abbiamo ricevuto il suggerimento di presentarti il primo regalo di corteggiamento che sta progettando. Qualcosa sulle tue guardie che usano qualcosa di simile. " Tony rispose mentre entrava e si assicurò che Nic lo vedesse di lato prima di indicare lo schermo. "Niceforo, per favore, incontra il principe T’Challa e la principessa Shuri di Wakanda, quelli consigliati dalla nostra piccola luna."

"Oh! Scusate!" Nic si raddrizzò e si tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie prima di fare un cenno di rispetto. "È un piacere per me, principe T’Chaka, principessa Shuri. Per favore, chiamami Nic, Nicephorus è stata la scelta di mia madre per me. "

La sua richiesta è stata risposta con i sorrisi di entrambi i fratelli reali mentre il suo papà scuoteva la testa sullo sfondo. Da lì entrarono in una discussione approfondita su ciò che stava facendo e su come migliorarlo, con in mezz'ora Nic e Shuri stavano parlando come se fossero stati amici per la vita mentre T'Challa e Tony guardavano i due con sorrisi gentili di chi è divertito dalle azioni di chi ama teneramente. Nel giro di un'ora stavano finendo i progetti e avevano solo bisogno dei materiali necessari per realizzarli.

~ * ~ Se hai un elfo domestico, mandalo anche a me. Ti manderò abbastanza vibranio magico da poter finire i pezzi entro domani. Ti dispiacerebbe se creassi qualcosa di simile per i nostri guerrieri? ~ * ~ Shuri ha chiesto dopo aver confermato con suo padre e suo fratello che poteva inviare il materiale al suo nuovo amico.

"Sarei onorato che pensassi che il mio design fosse abbastanza buono da essere utilizzato dai tuoi stessi guerrieri." Nic rispose con gli occhi spalancati e la coda sbuffata per lo shock. “Sarei anche onorato di utilizzare i materiali che invii. Dobby! "

"Il maestro Nicephorus ha chiamato Dobby?" Chiese Dobby mentre entrava nel laboratorio.

"Sì, per favore occupati della Principessa Shuri," Nic indicò lo schermo per mostrare chi si riferiva. “Si trova a Wakanda e ha chiesto che un elfo domestico venga a raccogliere i materiali che sta inviando. Se ti chiama dopo questo momento e non sei impegnato in un'altra attività, sentiti libero di rispondere alla sua chiamata. "

Gli occhi di Shuri erano spalancati all'offerta di Nic di avere accesso al suo elfo domestico, non era una cosa fatta in Wakanda condividere gli elfi domestici e ad essere onesti non era una cosa fatta da nessun'altra parte, ma questo è solo il il modo in cui era Nic.

"Sì, Maestro Nicephorus" rispose Dobby prima di catturare l'immagine di Shuri nella sua mente in modo che potesse trovarla e poi si sarebbe agganciato anche alla sua firma magica in modo da poterla sentire ovunque si trovasse.

~ * ~ Grazie Foxy, ~ * ~ Shuri dichiarò semplicemente con un sorrisetto al gemito che il soprannome le era valso. ~ * ~ Sono onorato che ti fidi di me con l'accesso al tuo elfo domestico. ~ * ~

"Sei la benvenuta principessa. So che ci siamo incontrati a malapena e nemmeno di persona mi fido della mia magia e mi sta dicendo di fidarmi di te come un caro amico. Ho avuto la stessa reazione con la mia piccola luna, e non ho ancora sbagliato. " Nic ha risposto con un'alzata di spalle mentre guardava Dobby apparire sullo schermo accanto alla principessa Shuri e inchinarsi a lei e suo fratello prima di guardare nello schermo e vedere il suo proprietario.

Nic e Tony si voltarono al suono della porta del laboratorio che si apriva entrambi sorridendo gentilmente quando la figura scalza di Luna entrò ballando al ritmo della musica che solo lei sentiva, i gemelli la seguivano con dolci espressioni amorevoli sui loro volti.

“A proposito della mia piccola luna. Principe T’Challa, principessa Shuri, vorrei presentarvi l'ereditiera Luna Lovegood. Oltre ai due terrori gemelli, gli eredi Fredrick e George Prewett, di recente erano conosciuti come Lord fino a quando non è stato scoperto che i Lord precedenti erano ancora vivi, hanno immediatamente restituito le signorie ai loro zii ". Nic ha dichiarato facendo cenno a Luna e ai gemelli di avvicinarsi, i suoi capelli ancora una volta in una treccia intricata, questa volta fatta da Clint Barton, mentre le ali dei gemelli hanno agitato per un momento prima di scomparire, stavano iniziando ad essere più aperte sul lasciare che le ali fossero visto dopo aver visto i propri zii ma erano ancora diffidenti.

~ * ~ È nostro onore incontrarti, Heiress Lovegood, Heirs Prewett. ~ * ~ Il principe T’Challa dichiarò semplicemente annuendo regalmente alla giovane donna che sembrava come se fosse legata al mondo solo attraverso la presenza della sua famiglia trovata e dei due uomini che stavano dietro di lei come se fossero i principali legami.

I gemelli fecero inchini esagerati mentre Luna con una risatina ariosa fece una riverenza come una purosangue ben sollevata.

"È nostro onore incontrarti, Principe Kitty!" Luna affermò semplicemente un sorriso malizioso che le illuminava il viso. "Devi chiedere a tuo padre della storia di tuo zio e di suo figlio."

~ * ~ Quale figlio? ~ * ~ T’Challa affermò con occhi acuti, sapeva che era successo qualcosa a suo zio ma suo padre non avrebbe mai detto loro cosa se non fosse stato un bambino là fuori.

"È conosciuto come Killmonger tra le forze speciali e ha gli occhi sul seggio di tuo Baba." Disse Luna con la testa inclinata di lato i suoi occhi non erano chiari per un momento. "Le cose stanno cambiando abbastanza che dovrà trovare un nuovo modo per entrare nella tua terra e ciò causerà molto più pericolo per la tua gente e la donna che ti tiene il cuore."

~ * ~ Dott. Stark è quello che dice di essere contato in tutto? ~ * ~ T’Challa ha chiesto di voler verificare le cose prima di cercare il suo Baba.

“Il principe Loki e il principe Thor di Asgard la chiamavano entrambi una figlia delle Norne. Non siamo mai stati portati in errore da quando è stata con noi. Anche se a volte parla per enigmi o vaghezze, è sempre sulla buona strada. Anche il suo famiglio è un Demiguise se questo ti dà un indizio. " Tony ha risposto con uno sguardo serio sul suo volto. "Posso cercare informazioni sull'uomo che ha menzionato e inviarle a te se lo desideri."

~ * ~ Per favore, devo andare a parlare con mio padre. Se è una minaccia per la nostra linea, dobbiamo occuparcene prima che possa realizzarsi. Grazie Figlia delle Norne, terremo a cuore il tuo consiglio. ~ * ~ Disse il principe T’Challa con un cenno del capo prima di lasciare la chiamata lasciando Shuri a parlare con le quattro persone più giovani ancora nel laboratorio e ignorando Tony.

Dobby ricomparve con la quantità di vibranio che Shuri aveva detto sarebbe stata sufficiente per creare il bastone su cui Nic stava lavorando e lei lo guidò attraverso la lavorazione dei materiali per usare la sua magia per modellarlo nella configurazione corretta. Tony alzava lo sguardo ogni tanto mentre lavorava al suo progetto, un paio di abiti per i suoi compagni per proteggerli se ne avessero avuto bisogno. Fred, George e Luna andarono a un'altra scrivania e lavorarono su alcune cose che stavano creando l'uno per l'altro, Tony aveva dato loro il permesso di lavorare nel suo laboratorio invece di rischiare che facessero saltare in aria il Black Manor dopo aver sentito alcuni degli incidenti coppia aveva in passato che quasi lavorava oltre i reparti che avevano a casa loro.

"SÌ!" Nic gridò in festa quando i bastoni facevano come dovevano e si fondevano perfettamente con le lame gemelle e poi si restringevano e si espandevano come avrebbero dovuto. “Papà guarda! Ha funzionato! Grazie mille per la tua guida e aiuto la principessa Shuri. Grazie per il tuo consiglio Papà. Luna-luna grazie per avermi indicato la principessa Shuri per un consiglio. "

~ * ~ Sei il benvenuto Lord-Heir Nicephorus. ~ * ~ Shuri ha detto scherzosamente dato che era formale con i suoi ringraziamenti, lei avrebbe giocato anche la carta formale anche quando questo gli faceva arricciare il naso all'uso del suo nome completo.

"Sono contento che funzionino, Kit. Hai ancora una settimana prima di poterli regalare. Ma sopravviverai. " Tony lo prese in giro avvicinandosi e guardando le incredibili doghe bo lame che Nic aveva disegnato. Le rune scolpite nelle lame echeggiavano nei bastoni stessi e si sentivano potenti prima ancora che la magia fosse percepita al loro interno. "Vuoi salire e mostrarlo a mamma e papà?"

"Posso?" Nic guardò suo papà con stupore negli occhi.

"Certo che puoi. Puoi anche condurre i tuoi genitori e gli altri nella sala comune. Ho appena saputo dal dottor Cho che sono liberi di lasciare l'ambulatorio. Vuoi mostrare a mamma e papà la tua stanza? " Tony ha detto con un sorriso triste, era difficile sorridere di gioia quando il suo ragazzo sembrava che gli fosse stato dato al mondo proprio quel suggerimento.

“Grazie Papà! È stato bello parlare con te Shuri! Ti chiamerò dopo che i miei amici li avranno ricevuti, così potrai conoscere le loro reazioni. " Nic ha detto prima di far crollare le doghe e poi voltarsi e precipitarsi fuori dal laboratorio dirigendosi verso il ricovero medico con una corsa così eccitata di mostrare ciò che suo papà gli aveva dato e come l'aveva fatto suo, quasi non riesce a credere che lui era stato così benedetto dopo così tanto tempo.

~ * ~ Ciao Nic! ... E se n'è andato ... ~ * ~ Shuri gridò al ragazzo volpe con una risatina, aveva la sua età ma nel tempo in cui avevano parlato sembrava che fosse molto più giovane. ~ * ~ Dott. Stark grazie per tutto ciò che hai trasmesso alla nostra famiglia per quanto riguarda le informazioni. Per favore, invia le informazioni su nostro cugino che sei in grado di trovare e io le passerò a mio fratello. ~ * ~

"Invierò queste informazioni prima della fine della giornata qui. Ho già eseguito la ricerca del mio AI JARVIS mentre parliamo. Ti auguro un ottimo resto della giornata, principessa. " Tony ha risposto con un cenno del capo prima di salutare e terminare la chiamata. Rivolgendosi ai gemelli e Luna, si avvicinò alla scrivania a cui stavano lavorando. “Voi tre potete continuare a lavorare qui, ma solo per un'altra ora. Allora mangeremo in giro e tu dovrai salire. "

"Certo," dichiarò Luna dolcemente guardando Tony con un sorriso mentre disegnava sul foglio da disegno di fronte a lei che era di diverse creature di cui aveva parlato nel corso degli anni.

"Ci saremo." Fred e George annuirono in risposta alla loro attenzione sul design che stavano disegnando, avevano avuto idee dal braccialetto che Viktor aveva regalato a Nic e come avrebbero potuto farlo funzionare per loro tre e potenzialmente per il negozio, avevano il permesso lavorare su un progetto simile di Viktor poiché non volevano una copia esatta di ciò che aveva fatto.

Tony si limitò ad annuire prima di voltarsi per lasciare la stanza che tornò indietro poco prima di andarsene: “Sai cosa stanno progettando i tuoi zii, papà e fratelli per la sistemazione della vita? Ho un paio di piani che posso trasformare in case per loro se lo desiderano, così come posso farne uno per voi tre dopo che vi sarete legati, se lo desiderate. "

"Hanno trovato una casa vicino al Maniero Nero e stanno lavorando con i Goblin per l'acquisto e la custodia della proprietà. So che Heir Black ha ancora bisogno di un posto dove stare, ha rifiutato l'offerta di Sirius di stare con loro poiché ce ne sono ancora così tanti che vivrebbero nel maniero. Abbiamo un loft sopra il negozio che stiamo preparando. Per quanto riguarda la famiglia Bones, stavano parlando di tornare in Inghilterra non appena furono liberati. Lord Bones stava progettando Dopo aver ripreso il suo posto e assicurandosi che le leggi fatte da Bumbleass nel tempo in cui aveva intrappolato tutti fossero state ribaltate, Madame Bones gli ha portato una copia delle cose su sua richiesta ed è inorridito da alcune delle leggi con cui è stato in grado di intrufolarsi. altri che sembravano innocui. " Affermò Fred alzando brevemente lo sguardo con la testa inclinata di lato.

"Va bene, chiederò a JARVIS di ordinare alcune cose per un piano in cui Regulus possa vivere e di offrirglielo stasera a cena. So che la tua famiglia, la mia famiglia, l'intero gruppo del maniero e il team saranno presenti, quindi farò ordinare a JARVIS una grande quantità di cibo. " Tony ha risposto prima di lasciare la stanza per cui aveva preparato la camera da letto principale quando i suoi compagni sono stati rilasciati e si è assicurato che l'insonorizzazione fosse sostenuta con mezzi magici, sapeva che suo figlio non avrebbe voluto sentire le cose mentre si ricollegava con i suoi compagni dopo A 16 anni di distanza, si sarebbe assicurato che il pavimento per Regulus fosse preparato allo stesso modo perché quando Bruce ha smesso di girare intorno aveva notato gli sguardi che passavano tra i due quando era stato all'infermeria insieme a Bruce. "Ehi J, assicurati che l'isolamento acustico sia aggiornato su tutti i piani."

** Certamente, signore. ** JARVIS ha risposto, ** Ho anche finito di raccogliere le informazioni che hai richiesto e le ho passate alla Principessa Shuri e al Principe T’Challa. **

"Ottimo lavoro, J." Tony dichiarò un lieve sorriso sul suo viso al lavoro che aveva fatto il suo ragazzo. "Chiedimi anche a Natasha di incontrarmi nella sala comune, ho qualcosa di cui parlarle."

** Lei è già lì. ** JARVIS ha risposto ** Sembra che stia guardando Holmes che fa la cosa giusta in questo momento e complotta **

“Cosa avrebbe tramato mentre guardava quello spettacolo? Non importa, falle solo sapere che ho bisogno di parlarle per un momento. " Tony alzò un sopracciglio in questione prima di scuotere la testa per liberarsi dei pensieri confusi, con quei pensieri finali entrò nell'ascensore e si diresse al piano di sopra per incontrare Natasha.

Natasha alzò lo sguardo per mostrare che stava guardando quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono chiedendosi cosa avesse da dirle Tony.

"Ho trovato alcune informazioni sulla tua famiglia." Tony ha detto non appena è uscito dall'ascensore facendo sedere Natasha dritta per lo shock.

“Come hai trovato le informazioni? Pensavo non ci fosse niente là fuori. " Natasha era confusa da quello che le stava dicendo Tony, si era sempre chiesta a chi fosse stato chiesto alla sua famiglia di Fury di aiutarla a indagare, ma lui le disse che non c'era niente da trovare dopo alcuni mesi di controllo.

"JARVIS l'ha trovato in profondità nei server di SHIELD, mescolato con le informazioni che stava scavando sugli ultimi piani di Hydra. I segni su di esso indicano che Fury aiuta a seppellire queste informazioni. " Tony ha risposto, non si era mai veramente fidato di Fury, ha lavorato con lui solo perché la sua madrina era stata Peggy Carter ed era stata il suo mentore.

"Mi ha detto che non è stato trovato nulla!" Natasha era arrabbiata mentre si avvicinava a Tony, non era arrabbiata con lui era arrabbiata per le bugie che le erano state dette. Clint cadde dallo sfiato del soffitto alla vista della sua rabbia preoccupata di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentita in seguito.

"Ha mentito; Voglio credere che fosse per proteggerti ma ad essere onesto non lo so. È stato bandito dalla torre dopo che ho scoperto le prove se cercava nei miei database informazioni su Nic, JARVIS lo ha anche bloccato. Sto ancora esaminando le informazioni sull'Hydra per Steve e Bucky, hanno bisogno della chiusura che verrà con noi che ci sbarazzeremo di loro per sempre. J è quasi arrivato con le informazioni di cui abbiamo bisogno, ci sono solo poche cartelle in più, sono state condotte sperimentazioni umane ed erano collegate alla Red Room. " Si offrì Tony con un'alzata di spalle.

“Sapevo che erano collegati alla Stanza Rossa; il Winter Soldier è stato uno dei nostri istruttori finali. Se avessimo raggiunto il livello per allenarci con lui, saremmo stati presto ritenuti pronti per il test finale ". Natasha ha dichiarato mettendo una mano brevemente sul punto in cui si trovava il suo grembo, Tony ha guardato questo movimento con dolore.

“Sei mai riuscito a fare di più degli altri? In grado di uscire da situazioni apparentemente impossibili? In grado di guarire più velocemente? Ti sono mai state date cose strane che avevano un sapore orribile ma ti hanno aiutato a recuperare più velocemente? " Tony ha chiesto assicurandosi che le cose fossero come pensava che fossero.

"Sì, ho riconosciuto alcune delle cose che Malfoy-Prince ha dato a quelle al piano di sotto che mi erano state date lì." Natasha guardò Clint con curiosità e notò che era sconvolto quanto lei dal fatto che Fury le avesse mentito.

“È perché sapevano che avevi genitori magici e sapevano che eri magico. Hanno rischiato non solo la tua vita, ma anche quelli intorno a te con tutto quello che hanno fatto, ma sei stato in grado di incanalare la tua magia in modi diversi senza bisogno di una bacchetta. " Tony ha risposto tirando fuori le informazioni che aveva su uno schermo olografico. “Sei stato rubato ai tuoi genitori, mentre tuo padre è stato ucciso per proteggerti e tua madre era lontana dal maniero di famiglia per qualche motivo. Sei stato preso quando avevi tre anni ed era ovvio che saresti stato una strega molto potente. "

Natasha si avvicinò per studiare le informazioni visualizzate che fornivano la storia di ciò che era accaduto insieme alle immagini di chi l'aveva portata in custodia e il motivo per cui.

"Quello è l'uomo che era deciso a controllare Nic ... È lui che mi ha rubato?" Natasha riconobbe l'immagine di Albus Senza Nome che era stata nella Daily Prophet nella chiamata alle persone di tenere gli occhi aperti per l'uomo.

“Sì, ha anche controllato tua madre per tutto il tempo che ti mancava. Ha sempre saputo che qualcosa non andava, le madri magiche hanno un legame con i loro figli che sanno quando sono in pericolo o sono morti. Ha fatto del suo meglio per bloccare quel legame tra te e tua madre, ma non è stato in grado di bloccarlo completamente, non ha mai smesso di cercare anche se lo ha fatto per lo più in segreto. " Tony ha risposto non toccando Natasha ma facendole sapere che aveva supporto.

"Conosci il suo nome?" Natasha sussurrò ancora leggendo le informazioni, i nomi dei suoi genitori erano ancora nascosti perché Tony voleva essere quello a dirglielo invece di lasciarglielo leggere.

“Lo so, conosco anche tua madre perché mi ha insegnato il mio ultimo anno di scuola, ha anche insegnato alla maggior parte dei wixen che sono venuti negli Stati Uniti con Nic. La duchessa Minerva McGonagall è tua madre mentre suo marito, il duca Elphinstone Urquart, era tuo padre. È tornata al suo nome da nubile dopo la morte di suo marito e la tua perdita. Il tuo nome secondo gli appunti che ho ricevuto da Minnie che chiedeva aiuto per trovarti era Blair Tristian Urquart. Non ho ancora detto a tua madre che ti ho trovato, ho pensato di farti sapere prima tutto quello che sapevo e di lasciarlo a te se avessi voluto incontrarla. " Tony ha risposto e le ha fatto sapere il più possibile.

"Non ancora ... ma falle sapere che mi hai trovato ... solo che ho bisogno di tempo ..." rispose Natasha guardando Tony con gratitudine per averle dato la scelta. “Falle anche sapere che ora vado da Natasha. Le so che sono Blair ma ... "

"È difficile assumere un nome diverso dopo così tanto tempo. So che è qualcosa con cui Nic sta ancora lottando anche se sembra a posto. È per lo più grato di allontanarsi da tutta la merda del ragazzo che ha vissuto che era legato al suo nome precedente che si sta adattando meglio ". Tony ha risposto annuendo in riconoscimento di quello che stava dicendo e cercando di dire. "Sei Natasha da così tanto tempo che ti sta bene, glielo farò sapere. Invierò anche un telefono che funziona intorno alla magia, così se lo desideri puoi prima chiamarla e parlare con lei in quel modo. "

"Tony ... grazie per avermelo portato senza gli altri intorno." Dichiarò Natasha prima di raggomitolarsi contro Clint che le si avvicinò e la tirò dentro sapendo che stava soffrendo. Avrebbe indagato per conto suo sul motivo per cui Fury le aveva nascosto questa informazione quando aveva chiesto aiuto in passato.

Clint fece un cenno a Tony mentre conduceva Natasha all'ascensore e giù al piano che condivideva con lei e Phil, avrebbe chiesto a suo marito se conosceva la verità dietro il background di Natasha o se era all'oscuro come loro . Tony li guardò allontanarsi con occhi tristi per aver causato il dolore che lei stava provando ma sapendo che aveva bisogno di ricevere questa informazione di persona e da qualcuno che era suo amico.

«Ordino loro un pasto separato e fallo spedire al loro piano. Non credo che Natasha abbia bisogno di stare con il resto in questo momento, Phil e Clint sono tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno in questo momento mentre lo assorbe. Oh, chiedi anche a Natasha se vorrebbe che informassi gli altri, così non è obbligata? " Tony camminò verso la cucina mentre parlava con JARVIS e si prendeva qualcosa da bere prima di guardare verso l'ascensore quando riaprì poco dopo solo per rilasciare Nic, James, Lily, Regulus e tutti gli altri.

Madame Bones si avvicinò e ringraziò Tony per aver dato a suo fratello, cognata e nipote un posto sicuro mentre si occupavano della caduta delle azioni di Dumbassdore prima di condurre i tre al floo dopo un'ultima dolce occhiata ad Arthur che era concentrato su suoceri e figli. Nic guidò James e Lily lungo il corridoio indicando la stanza di Tony prima di condurli nella sua stanza per mostrare tutte le informazioni sulle creature, poster, libri e altri oggetti che erano sparsi nella sua stanza e per mettere i suoi regali per i suoi amici in un luogo sicuro. area nel suo bagagliaio in modo che non li trovassero prima che fosse ora.

**SM. Romanov ti ha chiesto di farlo e ti ringrazia di tutto. Il signor Barton ha inviato i suoi ringraziamenti per aver ordinato un pasto e per aver capito che avrebbe avuto bisogno di questo tempo. Il signor Coulson sta attualmente maledicendo una tempesta e minacciando di ferire Fury per aver nascosto questo a sua sorella. ** JARVIS ha detto a Tony mentre l'uomo raccoglieva bevande sul bancone affinché le persone potessero afferrarle quando ne avevano bisogno e iniziare una tazza di caffè. **Sig. Krum desidera informarti che suo nonno ha chiesto il permesso di venire a cena stasera. Il capitano Rogers e il sergente Barnes hanno chiesto perdono per essere scomparsi stasera, ma stanno programmando di uscire per vedere cosa è successo al loro quartiere dopo che ho dato loro informazioni che il ristorante che frequentavano era ancora lì e di proprietà della stessa famiglia. **

“Grazie J-man. Di 'a Capsicle e a Winter di divertirsi e che se domani hanno tempo, vorrei passare alcune informazioni che ho scoperto. Fai sapere a Viktor che finché suo nonno non cerca di fare uno spuntino con nessuno qui, è il benvenuto ". Tony ha risposto riempiendo la sua tazza di caffè che Nic l'aveva trovato che leggeva "sai chi sono" e poi uscendo dalla cucina per mescolarsi con quelli che erano già lì. "Fai sapere agli altri della squadra che desidero parlare anche con loro domani, tranne Clint e Tasha."

** Molto bene signore. ** JARVIS ha risposto, ** Il cibo che hai richiesto sarà qui tra 20 minuti. **

"Grazie uomo." Tony si voltò quando sentì James e Lily seguire Nic fuori dalla sua stanza, suo figlio stava quasi vibrando al fatto che stava condividendo questa roba con tutti i suoi genitori. Si guardò intorno e notò che il gruppo di Black Manor, meno Fleur e Gabrielle che erano tornate in Francia su richiesta dei loro genitori per un gala ministeriale, era arrivato attraverso il punto di apparizione nella stanza del floo. "Ho alcune informazioni che devo condividere con tutti qui, le condividerò con la squadra domani, ma per ora anche quelli di voi che sono qui dal Regno Unito devono sentirlo. Per quelli di voi che non lo sanno, la professoressa McGranitt, quando è stata esaminata alla Gringott, ha scoperto che sua figlia era ancora viva. Ha chiesto aiuto per trovare detta figlia sapendo che ho molti contatti da quando ero a Hogwarts. Grazie al lavoro che ho fatto per scoprire qualcosa per Phil sono riuscito a trovare sua figlia, e non dove mi aspettavo di trovarla. " Tony ha preso un sorso del suo caffè per raccogliere i suoi pensieri in modo da poter dare le cose in modo semplice ma conciso. "Il nome della figlia di Minnie era Blair Tristian, ed è stata rubata quando è avvenuto un attacco al maniero di famiglia che ha portato alla morte di suo padre sotto la sua protezione. È stata rapita da Albus e portata in Russia prima di essere ceduta a un'organizzazione conosciuta come la Sala Rossa. Era un luogo che addestrava giovani donne assassine. È diventata la migliore delle migliori guadagnandosi il nome della loro élite, la Vedova Nera. "

Nic chiuse gli occhi sentendo questo sapere dove si stava dirigendo il suo papà con questa notizia e soffrendo per la donna che stava diventando come una zia per lui nel modo in cui una zia dovrebbe essere veramente. Severus, Lucius, Sirius e Remus erano semplicemente feriti per le informazioni che stavano ascoltando sapendo che uno dei loro professori preferiti doveva soffrire così tanto in quel momento.

"In seguito invierò queste informazioni a Minnie insieme a un telefono per quando sua figlia vorrà contattarla. In questo momento, non è pronta e si sta riprendendo da ciò che ha imparato, un uomo di cui si fidava e che in passato le aveva chiesto qualsiasi informazione le avesse nascosto questo, i suoi fratelli di cuore sono con lei in questo momento e l'aiutano con l'elaborazione. " Tony ha continuato a spiegare ancora senza dare il nome che stava andando ormai.

"È Natasha, vero?" Nic gli chiese in un sussurro i suoi occhi mostrando quanto stava soffrendo per lei, sapendo alcune delle cose che lei ha passato per essere stata rapita dalla sua famiglia e cresciuta per essere un'assassina sacrificale.

"Sì, il nome che usa adesso è Natasha Romanov, desidera ancora essere conosciuta con quel nome perché è quello che conosce da quando è stata rubata." Tony guardò suo figlio con compassione e tese le braccia offrendo un abbraccio sapendo dal guardare che Nic ne aveva bisogno ma non ne avrebbe chiesto uno personalmente.

Quando hanno sentito quell'informazione, il gruppo si è guardato solo l'un l'altro con un leggero dolore agli occhi, tutti avevano conosciuto Natasha anche se solo leggermente nei casi di coloro che per lo più hanno soggiornato al Manor. Sapendo che stava attraversando questo e che la professoressa McGonagall stava attraversando questo, tutti ne furono colpiti.

** Signore, il cibo è arrivato ed è nell'ascensore. ** JARVIS ha parlato dopo un breve periodo di tempo interrompendo la pesante atmosfera che si era stabilita nel gruppo.

"Grazie J." Tony disse contento quando vide Severus e Remus dirigersi a portare il cibo in cucina dove tutti alla fine si erano riuniti per godersi il loro pasto.

Hanno parlato dell'apertura del negozio per i gemelli; la scomparsa menzionata in The Wizarding Times del fastidioso giornalista mentre guardava di lato Vlad; i piani futuri per il gruppo che viveva a Manor ora che Albus se n'era andato da Hogwarts, Draco, Blaise e Theo stavano parlando di tornare per il nuovo mandato e di voler portare gli altri a conoscere la verità con il vecchio; e quello che avevano studiato e visto da quando erano arrivati, alcuni di coloro che alloggiavano al Manor avevano esplorato New York vedendo i luoghi e rimanendo stupiti dal progresso dei mondani. Tony guardava il grande gruppo grato che quando il cibo era arrivato Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Sam e Happy si presentavano tutti per unirsi a noi perché ora vedeva la sua famiglia in tutti qui con solo pochi dispersi ma per sempre motivi. Quando Thor ha chiesto dove fossero Lady Natasha ei suoi fratelli scudo, nonché dove fossero Steve e James, Tony gli ha detto che il primo gruppo aveva ricevuto alcune brutte notizie in precedenza e si stavano aiutando a vicenda e lui l'avrebbe detto al resto della squadra domani quando Steve e Bucky era tornato. Ha poi spiegato come la coppia fuori dal tempo stesse facendo un passo indietro e andando ad un appuntamento nel loro vecchio quartiere. Thor era estasiato nel sentire di Steve e James che si ricollegavano con un corteggiamento aperto e poi chiese dei piani per iniziare il suo corteggiamento mentre guardava i gemelli Prewett più grandi, che sorridevano al pensiero di corteggiare il Dio del tuono e della fertilità, Gideon era quello che si era registrato come portatore durante il test sulla loro eredità in modo da poter continuare le loro linee. La serata continuava a passare con risate e piani per il futuro corteggiamento con le parti che avevano tutti trovato i loro compagni. Dopo che tutti erano tornati ai rispettivi piani o case, Tony aveva portato James e Lily nella sua stanza dove si erano semplicemente rannicchiati insieme e si erano ricollegati in quel modo, alla fine sarebbero arrivati a momenti più intimi ma in quel momento James e Lily si stancavano ancora facilmente.

La mattina dopo Tony si alzò davanti a uno dei suoi compagni e rimase semplicemente a guardarli per un momento prima di prepararsi per la sua giornata, sarebbe stata una giornata interessante questo era certo. Dopo essersi vestito, si diresse silenziosamente in cucina e preparò un caffè prima di prendere uno dei muffin ai mirtilli di Nic e dirigersi verso il suo laboratorio per lavorare sui vestiti per i suoi amici finché JARVIS non gli fece sapere che Natasha, Clint e Phil erano andati via l'edificio parlava di andare al loro locale preferito per la colazione. Quindi chiese a JARVIS di radunare gli altri sapendo che a quell'ora sarebbero stati svegli, dopo che la maggior parte era stata condizionata dai militari ad alzarsi presto, o nel caso di Bruce non era nemmeno andato a letto la sera prima come era lui. lavorando su qualcosa di sensibile al tempo nel suo laboratorio con Severus. Entrando nella sala riunioni in cui aveva chiesto di andare, agitò la bacchetta per richiamare alcuni dei pasticcini e del caffè o del tè di Nic, sapendo che avrebbero avuto bisogno di sostanza per superare quello che aveva da dire loro. Non era contento di vedere la persona che stava aspettando nella stanza quando entrò, ma poi scrollò le spalle e pensò che l'uomo avrebbe potuto aiutare a ottenere le risposte necessarie da Fury quando fosse giunto il momento.

"Vlad, pensavo fossi tornato a Black Manor con tuo nipote la scorsa notte." Tony alzò un sopracciglio nel vedere l'antico vampiro seduto a capo del tavolo delle riunioni.

"Avevo; Mi è stato detto da un piccolo Moonflower che avevo bisogno di essere qui oggi in questo momento, quindi ho sentito meglio se avessi ascoltato. Mi è stato detto che sarei stato in grado di aiutare il mio compagno rinato e il mio caro amico Robin Goodfellow ". Vlad rispose alzando un sopracciglio in risposta e bevendo un sorso dal calice di pietra che aveva portato con sé.

Tony ha semplicemente alzato le sopracciglia per la sorpresa a quel commento prima di inclinare la testa, poteva vedere come sarebbe stata la compagna di due degli esseri antichi più potenti, era molto potente e spaventosa da sola portare quei due e il mondo migliore stai attento.

"Hai un modo per contattare il tuo amico?" Tony chiese con attenzione, aveva bisogno di sapere se avrebbe ospitato presto uno dei Fay più dispettosi della storia.

“Sì, però ha già preso un impegno per il prossimo anno. Andrà qui durante la pausa invernale della scuola ". Rispose Vlad annuendo. “Entrambi crediamo che abbia bisogno di tempo prima di avvicinarci con la richiesta dei diritti di corteggiamento. E se il tempo verrà, ci avvicineremo non solo a sua madre ma ai suoi fratelli di cuore ".

"Buono." Fu tutto ciò che Tony disse mentre gli altri lentamente filtravano nella stanza e si sedevano a tavola dopo aver afferrato qualcosa da mangiare o da bere a seconda delle loro abitudini mattutine. "Va bene, sono tutti qui così possiamo iniziare."

"Dove sono Natasha e Clint?" Chiese Steve guardandosi intorno nella stanza. "Inoltre, non dovrebbe essere Phil essere qui?"

"Phil e Clint stanno offrendo supporto a Natasha in questo momento." Tony ha dichiarato di dire i loro veri nomi invece di soprannomi che mostrano agli altri quanto sarebbe importante la conversazione. “Anche se penso che Natasha e Clint stiano lavorando per impedire a Phil di uccidere Fury in questo momento, o almeno di torturarlo per avere informazioni. JARVIS mi ha fatto sapere che il trio si è diretto verso il posto preferito per la colazione di Nat circa 20 minuti fa. "

"Perché dovrebbero voler fare del male a Fury?" Chiese Bucky appoggiandosi allo schienale con le braccia incrociate preoccupato per la sua ballerina rossa, la ricordava da quando l'aiutava con il suo allenamento.

“Perché quando è entrata per la prima volta in SHIELD ha chiesto aiuto per trovare informazioni sulla sua famiglia. Questo era ciò che voleva in cambio del lavoro con SHIELD all'inizio. Nick l'ha rimandata per alcuni mesi facendole pensare che stava cercando le informazioni da darle. Invece, lo stava seppellendo dietro molti muri in modo che lei non lo trovasse mai, era appena prima delle informazioni su Hydra e alla fine ha finito per collegarsi a quelle informazioni poiché erano a parte il luogo in cui era stata addestrata. " Tony ha risposto ancora furioso con l'uomo per aver giocato con lei in quel modo.

“Ricordo di aver lavorato con lei, era la migliore delle ragazze che mi hanno fatto addestrare. Non è una sorpresa che sia sopravvissuta così a lungo dopo aver disertato. " Dichiarò Winter con un cenno del capo con gli occhi freddi al pensiero che le si mentisse in quel modo.

"Sì ... si ricorda che sei stato uno degli ultimi test ... non dirà quale fosse il test finale." Tony ha risposto massaggiandosi la parte posteriore del collo. “Le ho chiesto ieri sera dopo aver condiviso quello che ho trovato se voleva che lo dicessi alla squadra e lei ha detto di sì. A parte Fury che nasconde queste informazioni e le mente, ha anche fatto del suo meglio per scoprire tutto ciò che poteva su Nic, anche se Phil e gli altri non gli hanno detto nulla, ha saputo da quello che ha ripreso il furgone che era un giovane aggrappato a me mentre uscivamo qui. Sono solo grato che JARVIS sia stato in grado di dargli la possibilità di correre lì, non ha bisogno di sapere del mio kit. "

"Concordato." Bucky parlò prima di prendere un sorso del suo caffè. "Se hai bisogno che Winter compaia nell'appartamento di Nicky-boy fammelo sapere, è ancora sotto la mia protezione per aver infranto il controllo e avermi portato a Prince per sbarazzarti dei grilletti."

"Ti farò sapere." Tony rispose con un cenno del capo grato per tutto il supporto, anche se dovette ridacchiare leggermente alla vista di Loki che palpava uno dei suoi lunghi coltelli mentre Vlad faceva scattare dentro e fuori i suoi lunghi artigli come chiodi. "Comunque, ho scoperto della famiglia di Nat ed è stato a dir poco scioccante. È riuscita a sopravvivere all'addestramento e ad apparire giovane come lei perché ha la magia, semplicemente la canalizza in modo diverso dagli altri. È stata rapita dai suoi genitori da The Old Man, gli piaceva davvero rubare i bambini della gente per essere cresciuti come assassini. " Tony scosse la testa per rimettersi in carreggiata. “Ha ucciso suo padre nell'attacco che ha inscenato e poi ha lanciato ogni sorta di incantesimi su sua madre. Sua madre è la duchessa Minerva McGonagall, la vice direttrice di Hogwarts. "

“Beh, Puck può lavorare per conquistare sua madre mentre lavora con lei quest'anno. Diventerà l'assistente dell'insegnante di studi mondani per il semestre. " Vlad ridacchiò mentre si appoggiava allo schienale. "Si sa se qualcuno dei suoi 'allenatori' è ancora vivo?"

"No, è entrata nel radar dello SHIELD quando ha spazzato via tutti loro. Clint era stato mandato a portarla fuori, in realtà dal capo dell'Hydra, ma fece una chiamata diversa e la riportò da Phil che convinse Fury ad andare contro gli ordini del consiglio, cioè Hydra, e renderla parte di SHIELD . Era incazzata quando ha scoperto che Hydra era ancora là fuori; pensava che gli ultimi fossero nell'area in cui era stata addestrata. JARVIS ha trovato l'ultima delle informazioni necessarie per eliminare definitivamente il gruppo e lo sta inviando a una cartella sicura su tutti i tuoi telefoni, si sta assicurando che lì nessun altro può entrare nei tuoi telefoni, tablet, laptop, ecc. li protegge in modo particolare da Fury e SHIELD / Hydra. " Tony ha guardato la squadra mentre spiegava tutto questo.

“Se desideri che io possa chiamare alcuni dei miei figli di sangue e possiamo assicurarci che vengano distrutti per sempre, possiamo esaminare i loro pensieri più profondi mentre ci nutriamo per assicurarci che non ce ne siano nascosti che non sono stati scoperti.chiamalo un regalo di corteggiamento per la meravigliosa vedova nera. " Vlad si alzò e guardò fuori dalla finestra dando ai Vendicatori la possibilità di discutere la sua offerta.

"Un regalo di corteggiamento?" Chiese Steve ancora più confuso alla presenza dell'antico vampiro.

“Sì, è la rinato compagno di Robin Goodfellow e di me. Abbiamo entrambi in programma di corteggiarla in tempo, dandole la possibilità di riprendersi dallo shock delle informazioni che ha appreso. " Vlad ha risposto guardando di nuovo il tavolo mentre sorseggiava dal calice costantemente riempito. "Possiamo anche esaminare più profondamente questo Nick Fury che l'ha ferita così tanto."

Tony si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia scioccato per ciò che gli veniva offerto. Non capitava spesso che il vampiro più anziano si offrisse di distruggere un gruppo di persone, né spesso si offriva di guardare nel passato di qualcun altro. Guardò la squadra con un sopracciglio interrogativo alzato. Rhodey alzò semplicemente le sopracciglia indietro e scrollò le spalle, come membro dell'aeronautica militare non poteva essere visto andare contro un gruppo che era così segreto che la gente pensava fosse morto nella seconda guerra mondiale, aveva bisogno del permesso del presidente per usare la guerra Tuta da macchina poiché attualmente apparteneva al governo, anche se solo lui poteva usarla. Allo stesso modo Sam ha semplicemente alzato le spalle perché era un para-salvataggio non un combattente attivo quando faceva parte dell'esercito, gli è stato insegnato a combattere sì, ma era più abituato a essere il supporto aereo e il soccorso. Thor e Loki sembravano entrambi pronti a precipitarsi fuori dalla stanza in una battaglia attiva che avrebbe avvisato l'intero gruppo della scoperta dei loro segreti e li avrebbe portati a nascondersi ancora una volta. Steve sembrava combattuto nel voler far parte della fine del gruppo che aveva combattuto tanto tempo fa, ma anche volendo per una volta lasciare che qualcun altro finisse la battaglia. Bucky osservava Vlad con un'espressione chiusa sul viso che mostrava che Winter era vicino alla superficie e che rifletteva su tutti gli aspetti dell'accettazione dei vampiri. Il telefono di Tony era pieno di un messaggio in arrivo da Phil che ha inviato al gruppo.

~ * ~ Dì al Conte Vlad finché non ucciderà Fury fino a quando Natasha non avrà risposte che siamo disposti a lasciargli portare fuori Hydra per noi. Inoltre, se penserà anche di farle del male a Clint e io troverò un modo per uccidere un antico. ~ * ~

Tony si lasciò sfuggire una risatina prima di alzarsi e mostrare il messaggio a Vlad con un sorrisetto solo per riceverne uno in cambio e un breve cenno del capo.

"Tornerò quando avremo finito. Devo chiamare i miei figli di sangue. Il gruppo non durerà tutta la notte. " Vlad ha affermato di aver visto l'accettazione sul viso di tutti, anche se c'era anche delusione sui volti di Thor e Loki per il fatto che non sarebbero stati in grado di affrontare nessuno del gruppo, anche se Sam si è sporto e ha spiegato perché questo tipo di attacco era migliore in modo che loro potevo essere sicuro che tutti fossero stati portati fuori subito invece di nascondersi.

Con l'ultima dichiarazione di Vlad, lasciò la sala conferenze e subito dopo l'edificio. Avrebbero ricevuto notizie dall'agente Hill la mattina seguente sulla perdita di centinaia di personale dello SHIELD mentre le notizie mondiali avrebbero parlato di tutti i politici, leader mondiali e altri in posizioni di potere, anche all'interno del mondo Wixen, che hanno scritto confessioni su essere parte dell'Hydra con i piani per spazzare via coloro che mettevano in dubbio il futuro che avevano pianificato prima di commettere un suicidio di massa, sebbene ce ne fossero alcuni che erano stati chiaramente uccisi che portarono al suicidio di massa poiché i loro membri più alti erano stati spazzati via in un moda estremamente sanguinosa. L'agente Hill li informava anche che il regista Fury era scomparso con un video che mostrava un signore dall'aspetto regale dai capelli scuri e dagli occhi scuri che entrava nel suo ufficio ma nessuno dei due usciva dalla finestra o dalla porta. Ha chiesto loro di tenere d'occhio il Direttore e se avevano informazioni che potrebbero portare alla morte di centinaia di agenti SHIELD. Le dissero la verità, gli agenti facevano parte dell'Hydra ed erano stati curati dalle forze di un amico, poiché per Fury non avevano idea di dove fosse o cosa gli stesse accadendo, e al momento non avevano tempo per aiutare a cercarlo a causa di conflitti personali.

Tony aveva ricevuto un messaggio Patronus dalla McGonagall quella mattina che lo ringraziava per le informazioni su sua figlia e per il telefono. Gli disse che avrebbe aspettato finché Natasha non fosse stata pronta a parlare, ma gli chiese di chiamarla per dirle come stavano James, Lily, Nic e gli altri. Aveva ridacchiato e l'aveva fatto sospirare di sollievo per i meravigliosi rapporti e esclamare con stupore che alcuni dei suoi studenti preferiti di questa generazione sarebbero tornati a scuola e le aveva promesso di inviare le informazioni necessarie per il loro ultimo anno. Non le ha detto di aver scoperto i compagni di sua figlia o chi erano, non era una sua informazione da condividere, ma le ha detto come sua figlia era una delle sue care amiche e compagne di squadra e come stava diventando una vera figura di zia per Nic . Poteva sentire le lacrime nella voce di Minnie mentre lo ringraziava per la meravigliosa notizia mentre si salutavano.


	27. Windows nel percorso degli uccelli di volo

Tony alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro nel suo laboratorio quando vide entrare Lily, il sorriso che le illuminava il viso nel vedere il suo spazio di lavoro e nell'essere accolto dai robot gli fece gonfiare il cuore. Era passata una settimana da quando erano usciti dall'infermeria e grazie alle pozioni di Severus e al lavoro del team medico stavano migliorando a passi da gigante. Questa era la prima volta da quando era stato portato alla torre che uno dei suoi compagni era entrato nel suo spazio.

"Il mio Cuore (il mio cuore)." Tony mise giù quello su cui stava lavorando e si mosse per avvolgere Lily in un abbraccio. "Benvenuto nel mio laboratorio."

"Questo spazio è fantastico Mo ghrá (amore mio)." Lily si rannicchiò nella forza nascosta delle braccia del suo compagno. "Era tutto ciò che avevi sognato quando avremmo parlato del futuro. Sono così felice che tu abbia capito. "

"Tesoro (tesoro), sapevo che se non l'avessi fatto saresti tornato dalla morte e mi avresti preso a calci in culo." Tony appoggiò la guancia sulla testa di Lily mentre lei gli si rannicchiava una mano intorno alla vita, l'altra appoggiata sulla parte posteriore della sua testa, giocando con le onde rosse a cascata.

"Sei proprio lì." Arrivò una voce dalla porta quando si voltarono e videro James entrare e guardarsi intorno con soggezione. “Vedo che hai ancora i tuoi robot. Sono contento."

“Sì, non solo quello, ma ho finito JARVIS. Baby boy saluta gli altri tuoi genitori. " Tony ha detto con un leggero sorriso.

** Buongiorno Signore e Signora. ** disse JARVIS con il suo morbido accento britannico. ** Devo dire che sono contento che tu sia qui. **

"Abbiamo sentito gli altri parlare con JARVIS, ma non ci rendevamo conto ... Oh Tony, è fantastico!" Lily strillò quasi di felicità quando sentì l'IA che aveva pianificato per anni dalla morte della sua cara figura paterna Edwin Jarvis.

"Grazie (grazie)." Tony aveva un leggero rossore che gli copriva le guance alla vista della felicità dei suoi compagni per ciò che era in grado di realizzare.

"Cos'è questo che abbiamo sentito riguardo a uno speciale vestito di metallo con cui voli come un supereroe? Il capitano Rogers ci ha mostrato un filmato di te che prendi una bomba nucleare attraverso un buco di un verme! UNA FUCKE NUKE! " James incrociò gli occhi e lanciò un'occhiataccia al loro compagno.

"Pensavo che ve ne foste andati tutti e quindi non ero arrabbiato se non fossi tornato. Non ero un suicida passivo o altro. Sapevo di essere l'unico che poteva farcela e se avessi potuto vederti alla fine ancora meglio. " Tony si strofinò la nuca imbarazzato. «Stane aveva fatto in modo che venissi catturato e ucciso. Le persone che mi hanno preso hanno deciso di farmi costruire loro un'arma quando hanno capito chi ero. Invece, ho costruito questo ", si tirò su la maglietta per mostrare il reattore ad arco," e la prima versione della mia tuta Iron Man. L'uomo era una cosa pesante in cui trasferirsi. Ehi, ragazzo, tira su le diverse fasi della mia tuta. "

**Certo signore. **

"Oh, Mo ghrá," Lily mise delicatamente la mano sul reattore ad arco nel petto del suo compagno. Lo avevano visto mentre si coccolavano, ma stavano aspettando che lui dicesse loro cosa fosse e perché fosse lì.

"Questo evita che minuscoli frammenti di schegge raggiungano il mio cuore e lo distruggano." Tony spiegò coprendo la mano di Lily con la sua. "Ho lavorato con il dottor Cho e Sev per trovare un modo per rimuoverlo in sicurezza da quando siete stati trovati entrambi. Dovrebbero ricostruire il mio sterno, ma Sev pensa che un'applicazione speciale di Skele-Gro lo farebbe. Sta solo cercando di capire come estrarre le schegge dal momento che un incantesimo di evocazione li farebbe distruggere ciò che hanno passato. "

"Questi abiti sono impressionanti." James ha dichiarato dopo un momento di silenzio imbarazzante non sapendo cos'altro dire sul fatto che il loro compagno aveva un grosso pezzo di metallo nel mezzo del petto e causandogli un dolore quasi costante, avevano notato il numero di farmaci antidolorifici e pozioni nel suo armadietto dei medicinali.

"Grazie Amore (amore)," Tony ridacchiò mentre portava Lily a vedere anche i disegni. “Questi sono tutti i modelli precedenti. J-man apri le baie. "

Invece di rispondere a voce, JARVIS ha semplicemente ritirato le porte di metallo girevoli che nascondevano tre tute nel laboratorio. Uno era il suo Mark XLII che aveva appena finito di progettare dopo la battaglia di New York, aveva passato molte versioni per arrivare a questo e la maggior parte erano solo versioni robotiche da avere come backup se necessario. Gli altri due erano di diverse dimensioni e stili completamente uno in blu intenso e viola con accenni d'argento mentre il terzo era dipinto al rovescio del suo, ancora rosso e oro ma dove era rosso l'altro era oro e dove il suo era oro l'altro era rosso.

"Questi sembrano molto diversi dal tuo Amore." James ha dichiarato avvicinandosi e ammirando il vestito dall'immagine inversa e ha visto che era solo un po 'più alto di lui.

"Questo perché sono per voi due." Tony rispose strofinandosi imbarazzato la parte posteriore del collo. "JARVIS è interfacciato con loro proprio come con il mio, quello di Lily è più una versione di salvataggio, quindi ha molte meno armi difensive e un posto per una bacchetta in modo che possa usare la magia attraverso la tuta senza rischiare che la bacchetta si rompa in battaglia. Il tuo è lo stesso del mio per quanto riguarda le armi difensive, pur avendo anche uno spazio per una bacchetta. La fondina della bacchetta si trova nel guanto destro lungo l'interno del braccio. Ho modificato il mio per avere lo stesso da quando mi sono riunito con tutti quelli con cui sto lavorando di più con la mia magia. E poiché le bacchette non sono visibili, le persone penseranno che sia solo una tecnologia diversa che ho creato in modo da poter mantenere lo Statuto. Lo zio Percy si è assicurato che lo facessi ora che mi sto ricollegando a quel lato delle cose. "

"Tesoro, questi sono fantastici!" Lily ha dichiarato di passare a quello che aveva fatto per lei. "Hai persino fatto spazio per la mia coda e le mie orecchie!"

"Ovviamente! Non avevo intenzione di farti sentire a disagio. Rhodey ha un abito che è una versione leggermente precedente, si chiama War Machine, anche se c'è una richiesta per un cambio di nome in Iron Patriot, non credo che rimarrà. Ho chiesto a Nic se ne voleva uno, ma lui ha rifiutato, gli piacciono troppo i doni dei suoi amici per essere ostacolato dall'usarli dal vestito. Potrei ancora farne uno della sua taglia che può essere una tuta da evacuazione se dobbiamo portarlo via in sicurezza da qualche posto ". Tony sorrise a Lily mentre studiava il suo vestito. "J, aprili."

Gli abiti si aprirono per accogliere i nuovi indossatori all'interno, qualcosa che James e Lily fecero immediatamente emettendo suoni affascinati non appena furono chiusi. Fecero i passaggi che JARVIS mostrò loro per imparare a usare i ripostigli degli abiti per aspirare e si muovono e sono rimasti sbalorditi dalle capacità che avevano con questi semi.

** Signore, mi hai chiesto di informarti quando sono arrivati il principe Loki e l'erede Krum. **

"Grazie, bambino, mandali nel mio ufficio." Tony ha risposto con un sorriso per i suoi compagni che si godevano i vestiti che aveva fatto loro. "Vuoi venire e unirti a me per spaventare i compagni del nostro bambino affinché lo trattino bene?"

"Hell Yeah!" Disse James mentre l'armatura veniva rimossa e si avvicinava. "Non sono ancora pronto per lui per avere dei compagni!"

"Esattamente! Era però sconvolto dal fatto che stavo cercando di farli aspettare due mesi prima che permettessi loro di corteggiarlo. Ne ha accettato uno finché poteva coccolarlo quando necessario con supervisione. " Tony puntò il dito contro James.

"Certo, sarebbe arrabbiato!" Lily gridò mentre usciva dal suo vestito. "Ci fa soffrire essere lontani dai nostri compagni una volta che ci rendiamo conto di cosa sono per noi."

"Non mi ero reso conto che gli stesse causando dolore quando ho fatto l'accordo con la coppia." Tony alzò le mani in segno di resa, sapendo che se Lily si fosse arrabbiata sarebbe stato sul divano fino a quando non fosse stato diversamente.

"Beh ..." disse Lily incrociando le braccia e avvicinandosi alla coppia. "Andremo ad assicurarci che trattino bene il nostro bambino o no?"

“L'ultima volta che li ho incontrati, Sirius, Remus, Lucius e Severus erano tutti nella stanza con me. Pensi che dovrei chiamare anche loro? " Chiese Tony mentre si dirigeva verso l'ascensore.

"No, hanno avuto la possibilità di intimidire ora è il nostro turno." Disse James lasciando uscire il suo burlone interiore.

Lily si limitò a scrollare le spalle senza badare in un modo o nell'altro. Aveva parlato con il principe Loki dopo aver scoperto che era responsabile dell'attacco mesi prima e si sentiva a suo agio nel fatto che fosse veramente pentito per aver lasciato che qualcun altro lo controllasse. Ora, se avesse mai visto la cosa che aveva torturato il pover'uomo e lo aveva controllato, ci sarebbe stato un inferno da pagare.

"Non pensare che uscirai dal discorso sul nucleare, Tony." Disse James mentre entravano nell'ascensore e si dirigevano verso il suo ufficio.

"Lo so amore." Tony sospirò prima di sistemarsi i vestiti come meglio poteva per una maglietta dell'ACDC e dei jeans sgangherati, non aveva intenzione di incontrare i compagni di suo figlio quella mattina.

"È come se ti dimenticassi di essere un mago Tony." Lily sospirò tirando fuori la bacchetta che era stata recuperata dalle loro casseforti e cambiando i suoi vestiti in uno dei suoi abiti su misura Zenga grigi e abbinandola a una nera per James. Per se stessa ha cambiato i jeans e la camicia che aveva rubato dall'armadio di Tony in un bellissimo canale vintage come Audrey Hepburn era noto per indossare.

"Sei bellissimo Tesoro." Tony allungò il braccio perché lei lo prendesse mentre James echeggiava i suoi movimenti dall'altra parte amando l'aspetto del vestito e dei tacchi da gattino che indossava con i capelli raccolti in un semplice tocco francese.

"E siete entrambi molto belli." Lily ha quasi fatto le fusa ringraziando la magia per aver indossato questo fantastico vestito senza rovinarlo con la coda fuori.

Quando il trio entrò, Loki e Viktor si alzarono dalle sedie su cui erano seduti e che si trovavano di fronte alla grande scrivania di Tony. Entrambi hanno fatto un inchino superficiale al trio riconoscendo che erano loro i responsabili senza nemmeno dire nulla.

"Hai chiesto che siamo qui oggi." Loki guardò Tony con un sopracciglio alzato in una domanda silenziosa.

"Sì, per favore siediti." Disse Tony mentre girava intorno alla scrivania e offriva la sedia centrale a Lily prima di evocarne altre due per lui e James. "Riguarda il tuo potenziale corteggiamento con Nicephorus."

"Abbiamo un altro mese per metterci alla prova." Viktor ha parlato preoccupato che sarebbero stati negati.

"In realtà, Nic ha scoperto l'affare che avevo con te, come sono sicuro che ricordi. Mi ha dato alcune informazioni di cui non ero a conoscenza e che da allora sono state chiarite da Lily. Essere a una certa distanza da te da quando ha riconosciuto voi due come suoi compagni gli provoca dolore fisico. Questo è il motivo per cui è stato consentito un aumento delle coccole. " Tony spiegò incrociando la gamba sinistra sopra il ginocchio e mettendo le dita davanti alla bocca mentre pensava alle parole successive. “Quel giorno ha compromesso il nostro nuovo accordo. Mi ha concesso altre due settimane per osservarvi sia con lui che con la famiglia, insieme all'aumentato contatto fisico, e avrei permesso che il processo di corteggiamento proseguisse dopo la fine di quel periodo. "

"Stai dicendo quello che penso tu sia?" Loki si mise a sedere un po 'più diritto, come se con Nic fosse fisicamente doloroso per lui tenersi a distanza da Nic.

“Sì, Lily, James e io abbiamo discusso di cose e abbiamo deciso che potresti iniziare a corteggiare Nic in verità. Chiediamo solo che il corteggiamento duri un anno prima del legame. Si sta ancora riprendendo da tutto quello che ha passato. " Tony ha dichiarato appoggiandosi comodamente allo schienale del suo posto, i suoi amici avevano parlato con lui a tarda notte durante la scorsa settimana su ciò che avrebbero richiesto quando sarebbe stato il momento per Nic di corteggiare i suoi compagni.

“So personalmente quanto sia difficile rimanere fisicamente distanti dal tuo compagno. So che desidererai consumare il legame che ti attirerà. Non ti neghiamo questo diritto, ma chiediamo che non ci sia penetrazione prima del tuo matrimonio. Il nostro ragazzo è un portatore di intersessualità, è anche molto fertile e probabilmente avrà più figli alla volta. Con le sue tendenze naturalmente sottomesse che il vecchio sciocco ha incoraggiato ed esagerato con il modo in cui Nic è stato cresciuto, desidererà accontentare entrambi andando più in là di quanto vorrebbe effettivamente. " Affermò Lily sporgendosi in avanti e appoggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania mentre univa le mani.

"Vai alla sua velocità o scoprirai entrambi cosa si prova ad essere incornato da un cervo, masticato da un lupo mannaro, sbranato da una pantera nera e fatto a pezzi da un falco prima di essere seppellito da un cupo." James ha detto che la sua faccia era completamente dritta mentre diceva le sue minacce.

"Sarai quindi trasformato in compost istantaneo da un kitsune." Disse Lily con una luce terrificante negli occhi che mostrava quanto fosse seria nel proteggere il suo bambino.

"Questo è se Nic ha lasciato qualcosa per noi." Tony fece un sorrisetto godendosi lo sguardo di disagio che pervase la coppia di fronte a loro. “So che entrambi gli avete fatto dei doni che dimostrano la vostra intenzione di corteggiarlo, utili per proteggersi e difendere gli altri. Sono belli e ben pensati. "

"PAPÀ!" La voce di Nic gridò dall'ascensore. Era stato informato da Natasha che Viktor e Loki erano stati visti entrare nel piano che portava all'ufficio di suo papà ed erano lì da un po '. "Faresti meglio a non interferire con i miei amici!"

"Oh merda ..." Gli occhi di Tony si spalancarono nello stesso momento in cui Lily e James ridacchiarono, il loro figlio aveva sicuramente lo spirito focoso di sua madre.

Nic si precipitò in ufficio e vide non solo il suo papà seduto regalmente dietro la sua scrivania in abiti costosi, ma anche gli altri suoi genitori. Non solo, ma Loki e Viktor erano seduti sui sedili davanti alla scrivania e lo guardavano entrare con occhi spalancati.

"MAMMA! DA! Non anche tu!" Nic incrociò le braccia mentre fissava i suoi genitori con le code gonfie dietro di lui.

"Stavamo solo dando loro il permesso di corteggiare te, piccola." Lily dichiarò di alzarsi e fare il giro della scrivania per calmare suo figlio mentre piccole fiamme cominciavano ad apparire sulle sue code. "Non siamo riusciti ad avvertirli quando lo hanno fatto gli altri e abbiamo ritenuto che avremmo dovuto avere la possibilità di dire la nostra parte. Sei il nostro bambino ... vogliamo solo stare attenti a te. "

Nic sembrò incurvarsi quando Lily gli pose delicatamente la mano sulla guancia.

"Ma devi minacciare i miei compagni?" Si è quasi lamentato.

"È una prerogativa dei genitori, quando hai i tuoi kit vorrai fare la stessa cosa." Lily ha spiegato con un sorriso dolce.

"Maaammaa!" Nic squittì al pensiero di avere dei kit con i suoi compagni, facendo sì che James, Tony e Lily si lasciassero sfuggire sommessamente risatine almeno lui era ancora innocente in quel modo. "Hanno il permesso?"

"Sì piccola, hanno il permesso." Lily rispose baciandogli la guancia.

"Allora posso dare loro i miei regali adesso?" Chiese Nic guardando suo papà con occhi spalancati speranzosi.

"Sì, Cucciolo, puoi fare loro i regali che hai fatto." Tony ha parlato con un sorriso gentile sul viso e l'amore gli illuminava gli occhi.

Nic richiamò rapidamente i regali che aveva fatto dalla sua stanza tramite Dobby prima di rivolgersi a Loki e Viktor che si erano alzati e lo stavano guardando con amore nei loro stessi occhi.

"Mi sono sentito così benedetto dai doni di protezione e difesa che mi hai regalato che ho sentito che anche tu meritavi qualcosa." Nic ha dichiarato tenendo le due piccole aste che contenevano i loro bo-doghe in ciascuna mano. “Loki Friggason e Viktor Krum, per favore accettateli in riconoscimento del nostro futuro corteggiamento e del legame che ne deriverà. Possano proteggere te e coloro che ami. " Mentre pronunciava queste parole, tenne i bastoni davanti a sé e premette sulla piccola runa che aveva inscritto per renderli il più compatti possibile, oltre a fungere da interruttore per rilasciarli a tutta lunghezza.

Gli occhi di Loki e Viktor si spalancarono per lo stupore per la maestria e il potere percepiti dai bastoni mentre si facevano avanti per accettarli.

"Grazie min sjel (la mia anima)." Sussurrò Loki guardando oltre il bastone a doppia lama e le rune incise su di esso e le lame.

"Grazie Скъпа (tesoro)." Viktor prese il suo con un tocco attento lasciando che le sue mani sentissero la magia incorporata nell'arma. "Queste lame forgiate dai goblin?"

"Sì." Nic sorrise. “È utile entrare in contatto con il capo della Gringott. Il mio account manager e il suo assistente sono riusciti a procurarmi le lame e io le ho pagate a titolo definitivo in modo che non dovessero mai essere restituite alla nazione ".

"Questi sono fantastici." Disse Loki guardando il suo compagno con uno sguardo leggermente intimorito. "Hai molto talento e mi hai benedetto molto."

Nic non poté fare a meno del rossore che gli attraversò il viso dopo che Viktor fece eco alle parole di Loki massaggiandosi la nuca come avrebbe fatto Tony quando era imbarazzato. Il suo rossore divenne ancora più profondo quando sia Loki che Viktor tirarono fuori i regali che avevano tenuto in tasche magiche sui loro vestiti in ogni momento per non perderli per poterli presentare a Nic non appena gli fosse stato dato il permesso di corteggiarlo. Da Loki ricevette un [ciondolo](https://viking.style/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/yggdrasil-viking-pendant.jpg) che conteneva un'immagine di Yggdrasil su una corda di cuoio intrecciata. Da Viktor ha ricevuto un [anello in acciaio inossidabile](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12tihdQfb_uJkHFrdq6x2IVXaz/Stainless-Steel-Wisdom-Tree-Finger-Rotatab-New-Rings-Tree-of-Life-Bulgaria-Engrave-Party-Unique-Men.jpg) che conteneva un albero della saggezza inciso in esso che poteva ruotare, Viktor ha notato come gli piaceva agitarsi con le mani e ha pensato che un anello che potesse essere usato quando necessario sarebbe stato un buon regalo.

"Sono bellissime grazie." Nic continuò ad arrossire mentre toccava il ciondolo e guardava l'anello.

"Possono essere rimossi solo da te e il cavo non si consumerà mai." Spiegò Loki guardando gentilmente Nic con uno sguardo dolce che fece guardare Lily e le sue amiche con teneri sorrisi.

"Ti piacerebbe unirti a noi per un appuntamento stasera?" Chiese Viktor ma non lasciando che le sue speranze aumentassero mentre faceva crollare il bastone e lo riponeva nella tasca da cui aveva estratto l'anello.

"Mi piacerebbe che." Sussurrò Nic guardando i suoi due compagni e sentendosi come se non avrebbe mai perso il suo rossore, soprattutto quando sentì sua madre tubare in sottofondo.

"Allora ti verremo a prendere dal tuo piano alle 5 per portarti la cena." Loki ha risposto con un sorriso e un inchino. "Indossa un abito, andremo in un posto carino come meriti."

"Lo farò." Nic ricambiò il sorriso prima che sua madre si avvicinasse per avvolgere il suo braccio nel suo e guidarlo fuori dalla stanza. Poteva sentire la magia dei suoi compagni sul ciondolo e sull'anello che gli permetteva di avere un po 'di conforto come i loro doni precedenti gli davano ancora.

James e Tony guardarono i due uomini che guardavano la moglie e il figlio lasciare la stanza tenendo gli occhi sul loro compagno per tutto il tempo. Si guardarono l'un l'altro e dovettero combattere una risata per gli sguardi infatuati sui due volti davanti a loro.

"È meglio che tu vada a occuparsi di quelle prenotazioni se lo porti in un posto carino." Disse Tony con una risatina prima di condurre James fuori dall'ufficio in modo che entrambi potessero condividere la risata che stava ribollendo dentro di loro.

Viktor e Loki hanno saltato al promemoria prima di precipitarsi fuori dall'ufficio e andare a prendersi cura di ciò di cui avevano bisogno. James e Tony trattennero le loro risate finché non furono tornati al laboratorio di Tony, facendo sì che Peter li guardasse con le sopracciglia inarcate chiedendosi cosa ci fosse di così divertente prima di alzare le spalle e tornare al suo lavoro. Alzò lo sguardo quando James si avvicinò per presentarsi e scoprire a cosa stava lavorando. E nelle ore che seguirono si ritrovò silenziosamente adottato come un altro bambino dall'uomo proprio come aveva fatto Tony in passato.

Natasha alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo nella sala comune quando Nic entrò con Lily e sembrò essere stordita e allo stesso tempo in preda al panico.

"Mamma non ho un bel vestito!" Stava dicendo Nic mentre lo accompagnava nel soggiorno. "Come faccio a indossare un bel vestito al mio primo appuntamento se non ne ho uno ?!"

"Hai un appuntamento stasera?" Bucky ha chiesto dalla cucina dove stava preparando uno spuntino per lui e Steve dopo l'allenamento.

"Sì, mamma, papà e papà hanno finalmente dato a Loki e Vik il permesso di corteggiarmi e hanno detto che stasera mi avrebbero portato in un bel posto e che dovevo indossare un abito." Nic era quasi in preda al panico al pensiero di non avere i vestiti giusti. "Ho tempo fino alle 5 per trovare qualcosa!"

"Non preoccuparti cel mic (piccolino). Ti aiuterò." Dichiarò dolcemente Natasha mentre si alzava dal suo posto e si avvicinava alla madre e al figlio. "Sono sicuro che il tuo papà si è assicurato che ci fossero degli abiti della tua taglia nel tuo armadio. Andiamo a vedere. Altrimenti conosco alcuni negozi che saranno in grado di preparare le cose in fretta. "

"Grazie zia Nat." Disse Nic senza pensare prima di sbattere le palpebre scioccato al sorriso che coprì il viso di Natasha alle sue parole.

Nat condusse lui e Lily nella sua stanza e nella sua grande cabina armadio dove sicuramente c'erano diversi bei vestiti già appesi e in attesa di essere indossati, tra cui Armani, Zenga, Tom Ford, Brionis e Dolce e Gabbanas. Insieme la coppia di donne lo ha aiutato a scegliere un [giacca da abito in broccato nero con colletto alla coreana](http://www.9fuda.com/media/catalog/product/2/4/2434747709153-1.jpg) con pantaloni eleganti neri slim fit, una camicia bianca e scarpe eleganti in pelle italiana nera. Lo hanno poi mandato a pranzare prima di tornare nella stanza dove hanno proceduto a fargli una manicure, pedicure, cerato le sopracciglia, lo hanno fatto radere, fare la doccia e tutto il resto di cui aveva bisogno per prepararsi e apparire al meglio. Hanno dato ai suoi capelli un taglio veloce per sbarazzarsi delle sue doppie punte prima di acconciarli con la metà superiore tirata indietro sui lati e la parte superiore con [trecce da guerriero](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/04/57/8904576e83b4a3290f5d2521438246cd.jpg) come aveva visto nei film de Il Signore degli Anelli che avevano visto insieme. Dopo aver finito di torturarlo, le sue parole non erano le loro, alla fine se ne andarono per lasciarlo vestirsi ed uscire dalla sua stanza nella sala comune alle 4:45 dove i suoi genitori, Nat, Bucky, Steve, Newt, Percy, Luna, i gemelli, Lucius, Severus, Draco, Sirius e Remus stavano tutti aspettando.

"Sei un cucciolo fantastico." Disse Sirius con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra mentre si avvicinava a Nic posandogli una mano sulla guancia. "Possano i tuoi prossimi giorni essere benedetti." Sussurrò mentre gli baciava la fronte.

"Grazie Siri." Sussurrò Nic in risposta mentre lasciava che i suoi occhi si chiudessero contro le lacrime che volevano scendere per avere tutti qui a sostenerlo anche se era solo per il suo primo appuntamento con i suoi compagni e non per il suo legame.

** Signore, il principe Loki e l'erede Viktor sono appena arrivati. ** JARVIS ha parlato per far sapere a tutti che era ora. Tutti sorrisero gentilmente a Nic prima di sparire in cucina dove stavano progettando il proprio pasto lasciando Nic con i suoi genitori.

Nic fece un respiro profondo mentre aspettava che i suoi compagni apparissero e il suo respiro fu rubato a quanto fosse bello quando uscirono dall'ascensore. Loki indossava un abito nero molto elegante con i capelli raccolti in una coda bassa, mentre Viktor indossava un abito stile tunica con l'immagine di una palla di fuoco cinese ricamata in filo d'oro sul davanti i suoi capelli corti erano ripuliti. Si fermarono anche per lo stupore di come appariva Nic nel suo vestito.

"Hai un aspetto incredibile." Si parlarono tutti l'uno sull'altro, facendo ridere tutti quando il rossore arrivò alle guance dei trii.

"Sei pronto min sjel?" Chiese Loki tendendo il braccio in modo da gentiluomo.

"Sì ..." Nic rispose dolcemente mentre camminava in avanti e passava il suo braccio attraverso quello di Loki.

"Riportalo a casa prima delle 10:30!" Tony gridò mentre lasciavano la stanza ed entravano nell'ascensore.

"Ovviamente." Viktor ha risposto con un cenno di rispetto ai genitori del suo compagno.

Quello fu l'inizio di un bellissimo corteggiamento turbinoso come Nic avrebbe raccontato anni dopo i loro figli. Nat guardò da dietro l'angolo mentre lasciavano il suo sorriso luminoso mentre guardava sapendo che un giorno presto l'avrebbe fatto, perché si stava avvicinando all'accettazione dell'offerta di essere corteggiata dai suoi stessi compagni, qualcosa che aveva imparato quando Vlad era arrivato per raccontare loro quello che aveva scoperto da Fury.

~ Flashback ~

Vlad entrò nella sala comune contento di vedere che quelli che stavano lavorando per e con il regista Fury erano tutti nella stanza, quindi non avrebbe dovuto raccontare più volte cosa aveva trovato. Erano passati due giorni dopo che Hill aveva chiesto loro di tenere gli occhi aperti per l'uomo e non erano preoccupati del fatto che fosse ancora disperso. Quando videro entrare Vlad si raddrizzarono tutti chiedendosi perché fosse venuto a trovarli a quell'ora del giorno, erano le 10 di notte, per fortuna Nic era già a letto e Tony era appena uscito dal suo laboratorio per prendere dell'acqua prima di lui. andando a raggiungere anche i suoi compagni che già dormivano.

"Come avevo promesso, sarei tornato quando i miei figli di sangue e io avremmo finito di sbarazzarmi di Hydra e dopo aver scoperto cosa stava pensando Nicholas Fury quando ha nascosto la verità alla signorina Romanov." Vlad annuì a tutti riconoscendo la loro presenza nel discorso imminente.

Thor, Loki, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Phil, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Rhodey e Sam si sono tutti raddrizzati alle parole pronunciate dall'antico vampiro.

"Sì ... hai detto che avresti fatto volentieri il lavoro come regalo di corteggiamento per Tasha." Tony ha dichiarato raddrizzandosi da dove era appoggiato al bancone e riempiendo Clint, Natasha e Phil sul motivo per cui gli avevano lasciato fare le cose come avevano fatto loro, anche se Phil e Clint avevano una leggera consapevolezza e avevano concordato in primo luogo che l'aveva tenuto nascosto a Natasha.

"È corretto. Anche se è solo un regalo parziale, ne arriverà di più quando sarà pronta. " Vlad alzò un sopracciglio in segno di riconoscimento prima di guardare Natasha. "Quando sarà pronta, Robin Goodfellow e io la corteggeremo nel modo in cui dovrebbe essere."

Natasha annuì semplicemente in risposta alla dichiarazione e aspettò quello che era venuto a dire loro. Voleva risposte e non sapeva se le avrebbe mai ricevute.

"I miei figli e io siamo stati in grado di spazzare via l'intero gruppo noto come Hydra, compresi quelli all'interno delle enclavi Wixen nascoste." Vlad ha iniziato dopo aver chiamato un elfo domestico per un calice di sangue in modo da potersi bagnare la gola quando si parlava troppo. "A quel tempo stavo andando per quelli dei livelli più alti di SHIELD, dopotutto Natasha lavora lì e la desidero al sicuro sopra ogni cosa." Fece un cenno a Nat. "Dopo essermi sbarazzato di un Alexander Pierce, che era l'attuale capo del gruppo, sono andato nell'ufficio del direttore. All'inizio ha resistito a dirmi qualsiasi cosa, e dato che non volevo bere in quel momento ho dovuto trovare altri metodi per ottenere la verità. Era un culo testardo questo è certo. Ci è voluta fino a questa mattina prima che finalmente iniziasse a dare le sue ragioni ed erano stupide oltre ogni immaginazione. Voleva semplicemente il controllo di una "risorsa" femminile che avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario per ottenere le informazioni richieste. Sapeva che se avesse scoperto la verità sui suoi genitori e che sua madre fosse ancora in vita, non avrebbe mai lavorato per lui, ma sarebbe andata invece alla ricerca della Duchessa. Era avido, manipolatore e aveva un complesso di superiorità estremamente ampio come quello di Albus No-Name. Non era controllato in ogni caso, sentiva semplicemente che era un suo diritto nascondere queste cose. Avrebbe rivelato anche la verità dietro la cognata del signor Barton se spinto nel modo giusto perché sentiva che gli avrebbe dato qualcosa in cambio se lo avesse rivelato e poi aiutato a "salvare" lei e i bambini. Stava sostenendo un'iniziativa sviluppata da Hydra che avrebbe lanciato diverse grandi navi pesantemente armate e avrebbe calcolato le "minacce" prima di eliminarle con ogni mezzo possibile. Ciò includeva l'omicidio di donne e bambini innocenti che hanno il potenziale per diventare di più. L'ho consegnato ai miei cani più feroci; stava ancora urlando mentre me ne andavo, ma non ha modo di andarsene perché l'ho sigillato nella camera e solo i cani possono lasciarlo. "

Natasha aveva uno sguardo vendicativo nei suoi occhi quando ha sentito cosa Fury era disposto a fare e perché aveva mantenuto il segreto. Sarebbe rimasto disperso per sempre perché sapeva che i segugi probabilmente non avrebbero lasciato nulla che potesse essere usato per identificarlo, tranne i denti se fossero mai stati trovati. Phil chiuse gli occhi mentre sospirava fuori dal naso borbottando sottovoce per uomini idioti che non avrebbero ascoltato i consigli che erano stati dati. Clint si alzò da dove era appollaiato sullo schienale del divano dietro Natasha e Phil e iniziò a lanciare coltelli contro il muro nella sua rabbia e per il fatto che non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di danneggiare l'uomo che era così disposto a danneggiare e usare altri. Tony non si è nemmeno preso la briga di cercare Clint per aver danneggiato i muri che voleva fare in modo simile, sua zia Peggy sarebbe stata furiosa con l'uomo. Steve sembrava crollare davanti alla verità su come fosse veramente Nick, aveva sperato che il suo istinto fosse sbagliato ma chiaramente non lo era. Bucky stava semplicemente con le braccia incrociate, non aveva mai incontrato l'uomo e ora era molto contento di questo. Sam si è pizzicato il ponte del naso sapendo che avrebbe avuto molto lavoro davanti a sé per aiutare Phil, Clint e Natasha ad affrontare le loro emozioni per questo tradimento. Rhodey osservava il gruppo intorno a lui ed era solo contento che il disastro fosse risolto. Thor si appoggiò alla finestra e guardò la città che avevano difeso mesi prima per ordine di un uomo corrotto, voleva davvero fermare la bomba atomica, o era silenziosamente d'accordo che avrebbe dovuto essere usata e stava solo coprendo il suo asino quando ne ha parlato a Tony. Loki si passò una mano tra i capelli mentre guardava Bruce che stava combattendo contro Hulk con respiri profondi sapendo per esperienza cosa stava infastidendo l'uomo, la gabbia che era stata creata per trattenerlo come un `` per ogni evenienza '', cosa avrebbe portato a il solo caso è valido agli occhi dell'uomo.

"Grazie per avercelo fatto sapere." Affermò infine Phil mentre si alzava e si avvicinava a Clint per condurlo fuori dalla stanza dopo aver raccolto i suoi coltelli, Natasha lo seguì dopo non aver parlato ma annuendo anche lei in segno di ringraziamento.

~ terminare il flashback ~

Nat ora doveva solo aspettare fino a quando non fossero state fatte ulteriori mosse per dare riconoscimento al potenziale corteggiamento di Puck e Vlad, sapeva che quando avrebbe accettato e legato con i due tutti i loro figli o discendenti sarebbero diventati la sua famiglia e quello era uno degli unici cose che la trattengono leggermente. Nat aveva parlato con sua madre dal giorno prima e lavorando sulla sua paura di aprirsi a più famiglia. Si parlava della possibilità che sua madre venisse in giro per Yule e portasse Puck che stava lavorando con lei in tutte le cose. Aveva chiesto a Draco e agli altri di tornare indietro per farle sapere com'erano Puck e sua madre prima che lei facesse la sua scelta. Sono tornati domani, grazie a una speciale passaporta che il preside Flitwick ha fornito sarebbero arrivati alla stazione dei treni in tempo senza doversi preoccupare di prendere un volo oggi avendo voluto trascorrere ogni momento possibile con la loro famiglia e gli amici prima di partire. Il semestre iniziava a metà settembre a causa del caos del processo di Albus No-Name e dell'effetto che aveva sulle cose per così tanto tempo, oltre a dare ai nuovi insegnanti il tempo di imparare tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno sulla scuola e sui futuri studenti. Anche Nic, Luna e Peter sarebbero tornati a scuola domani, il che è il motivo principale per cui Tony ha effettivamente dato il coprifuoco. Aveva intenzione di essere estremamente imbarazzante per il trio dopo che Luna gli aveva fatto sapere come quel ragazzo di Flash aveva chiamato il suo ragno e come era stato trattato negli ultimi due anni.

~*~*~The Next day~*~*~

Nic had gotten up early to be able to say farewell to his friends that were returning to Hogwarts, glad beyond measure that they would be safe for once as he knew that bullying of houses would no longer be tolerated. He then spent time getting ready for his day re-doing the hairstyle from the night before since it had been comfortable and kept his hair out of his face something that was annoying to him at times. He then chose his Gryffindor jersey with a black dragon-hide bomber jacket over top, a pair of black skinny jeans that were artistically ripped around the thighs and knees, and his red high-tops before putting on his lordship and heir rings, the ring from Viktor, the pendant from Loki, as well as his bracer and knife sheaths and glamour cuff. He then pulled out the [orecchini polsino serpente](https://assets.listia.com/photos/221fcbbd9fbc9dc9e7b1/original.jpg?s=320x320m&sig=a8eff2b766274ce9&ts=1338179835) in cui Luna lo aveva convinto, quando gli aveva convinto a farsi bucare l'orecchio, qualcosa che aveva nascosto a tutti finché non fosse guarita in modo naturale. Afferrando la sua borsa a tracolla in pelle invecchiata che conteneva una toppa che mostrava gli stemmi della casa di Hogwarts che il professore gli aveva mandato e Luna per aiutarli a sentirsi ancora legati alla scuola, lasciò la sua stanza ed entrò nella cucina dove i suoi genitori e Luna lo stavano aspettando.

Luna era vestita [leggings a righe blu e oro](https://rlv.zcache.com/empress_gold_chain_lion_emblem_black_blue_stripe_leggings-r506cac20acfe40f6a274da21a4618fda_6ftqs_307.jpg?rlvnet=1%22) con una gonna nera a pieghe e una camicia bianca su misura abbottonata con una camicia contenente un unicorno e il detto "sii sempre te stesso, a meno che tu non possa essere un unicorno, allora sii un unicorno" sopra, le sue scarpe erano le sue vistose scarpe alte che aveva indossato per la pratica del decathlon. I suoi capelli erano raccolti in una coda alta con ciuffi leggeri che cadevano per incorniciare il suo viso. Indossava i suoi soliti gioielli così come l'anello dell'ereditiera per i Lovegood e una speciale combinazione di anelli con bracciale che i gemelli le avevano fatto che combinava un paio di grifoni e un corvo, con il corvo che volava dal suo dito dove si collegava con un anello per unirsi alla coppia di grifoni che formavano il polsino tenendo in mezzo un grande zaffiro, lo zaffiro alimentava l'incantesimo scudo che era al suo posto e si sarebbe formato se ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Tony indossava un'altra vecchia maglietta della band sotto la giacca di un completo Zenga e un paio di jeans consumati ma di bell'aspetto, i suoi occhiali da sole caratteristici pendevano dalla tasca della tuta. Lily e James erano ancora in abiti comodi mentre sarebbero rimasti qui e avrebbero lasciato che Tony avesse il suo momento.

“Andiamo fuori. Vado a prendere la colazione per entrambi. Stiamo raccogliendo il ragnetto lungo la strada. " Tony si alzò da dove stava bevendo il caffè e guardò gli altri.

“Ti auguro una splendida giornata, piccola. Ricorda che hai già superato tutto e se vuoi fermarti in qualsiasi momento faccelo sapere ". Lily si avvicinò e diede a Nic un bacio gentile sulla sua guancia. "Loki e Viktor verranno a prendervi tutti, anche se penso che i gemelli potrebbero unirsi in modo che possano vedere Luna."

"Grazie mamma." Nic ha dichiarato baciandola in risposta e ricevendo un abbraccio da suo padre prima di seguire Tony fuori dalla stanza e verso l'ascensore con Luna che gli saltava accanto.

Dopo aver preso la macchina a Peter, uno dei più appariscenti di Tony si fermò davanti alla scuola e Nic fece un respiro profondo, era stato difficile ogni anno per lui iniziare il suo primo giorno di scuola ovunque, ma l'ultima volta che aveva frequentato una scuola mondana in cui era stato con suo cugino e isolato a causa del bullismo che aveva subito, non avrebbe permesso che accadesse qui. Tony è uscito con il trio e ha dato loro tutti gli abbracci, sì Peter, siamo lì, prima di consegnare i soldi del pranzo al trio. Mentre si giravano per andarsene, Luna indicò sottilmente Flash a Tony prima di saltare al fianco di Nic e avvolgere il braccio nel suo.

"Ci vediamo dopo scuola Cuccioli!" Tony si assicurò di chiamare il più forte possibile ai tre un leggero sorrisetto che gli illuminò gli occhi. "Pete, non dimenticare che oggi lavori in laboratorio con me!"

I tre si voltarono per alzare la mano in segno di riconoscimento, anche se c'erano arrossamenti sui volti di Nic e Peter perché avevano scoperto come li aveva chiamati. Luna lo sapeva ma non gliene importava perché stava ridacchiando interiormente quando ha visto l'espressione sul viso di Flash Thompson quando ha capito chi aveva chiamato il trio che era appena arrivato. È stato l'inizio di un bellissimo trimestre, in cui Flash ha scoperto di non essere più il grande uomo del campus.


	28. epilogo

~ * ~ * ~ Un anno dopo ~ * ~ * ~

Nic guardò sua madre quando entrò nella stanza, lui era in piedi con lo sguardo dolce sul suo viso quando vide che i nervi brillare attraverso i suoi occhi la fecero sorridere.

"Sei incredibile croí daor (caro cuore)." Lily parlò a bassa voce mentre si avvicinava a suo figlio e aggiustava la caduta della sua tunica azzurra con quello che era diventato il suo colletto alla coreana preferito. "I tuoi amici non sapranno cosa li ha colpiti quando ti vedono."

Erano a Malibu, in California, a casa di Tony, a prepararsi per la sua cerimonia del legame al solstizio d'estate. Nic indossava una tunica azzurra con leggings bianchi infilati in stivali neri al ginocchio e aveva i capelli acconciati in quello che era diventato il suo stile con le trecce da guerriero. Non indossava gioielli o armi per far sapere a tutti che era venuto a questo volontariamente e alleggerito. Le sue orecchie e la coda erano spazzolate e gonfiate dai suoi nervi mentre guardava Lily con il suo stomaco leggermente arrotondato che gli ricordava l'approccio delle sue sorelle gemelle, il suo vestito era un elegante abito lungo fino alle spalle e al ginocchio in un viola scuro che andava bene con i suoi capelli rossi, i suoi capelli erano acconciati in una treccia francese che conteneva diversi rametti di lavanda, edera e amarilli che erano anche nella treccia di Luna quando entrò indossando un abito fluente lungo fino al pavimento in un viola chiaro.

"Sono pronti per te Foxy-boy." Luna sorrise dolcemente mentre guardava il suo cuore fratello, si era legata ai gemelli solo mesi prima non appena era diventata maggiorenne e non aveva bisogno del permesso di suo padre perché una volta scoperto che erano imparentati con Puck lui aveva rifiutato per riconoscere il legame del suo compagno con loro.

"Tutto a posto." Nic prese un altro respiro profondo e si raddrizzò prima di voltarsi verso lo specchio dietro di lui. Lily si avvicinò dietro di lui e iniziò a fargli scivolare dei fiori tra i capelli.

“Metto questi fiori che i tuoi amati hanno scelto per te. Da Loki Friggason: Ambrosia per amore ricambiato, Aster per amore delicato, Respiro del bambino per purezza di Cuore, Balsamo per amore fervente, Dahlia per sempre tua, Radice di drago per ardore ", disse Lily mentre poneva ogni fiore. “Da Viktor Krum: Honeysuckle per un legame d'amore, iris giallo per passione, gelsomino giallo per eleganza, ginepro per l'eternità. Da entrambi hai due gigli per maestà e onore, due non ti scordar di me per il vero amore e due rose rosse per l'amore appassionato. Lascia che i loro messaggi ti confortino mentre ti avvicini ai tuoi amici oggi. "

Nic sorrise con le lacrime agli occhi a sua madre mentre lei gli baciava la sommità della testa e indietreggiava per lasciare che i suoi padri si avvicinassero, non aveva nemmeno sentito Luna lasciarli entrare mentre scivolava fuori.

“Mentre ti prepari ad avvicinarti ai tuoi compagni oggi, sappi che vai con tutti i tuoi antenati. Sei amato e benedetto. Ti sosteniamo e ti amiamo. " Tony e James si alternarono dicendo mentre tendevano le braccia in modo che Nic potesse passarci attraverso le sue mentre sua madre camminava di fronte al trio impedendogli di vedere finché non si trovava davanti al gazebo che era stato preparato con gli echi del fiori che erano tra i suoi capelli.

"Chi viene fuori questo giorno per legare?" Puck ha dichiarato di sentirsi fortunato a supervisionare questo matrimonio, le sue ali che brillavano mentre fluttuavano nella brezza dell'oceano sul lato della scogliera dove si trovavano. Natasha aveva accettato di corteggiare i folletti e il vampiro dopo essersi incontrati con entrambi durante il periodo natalizio, quando anche lei incontrò sua madre e trovò una gioia che mancava da così tanto tempo, avrebbero dovuto legare la prossima vigilia di mezza estate, lasciando questo solstizio d'estate a Nic e ai suoi compagni.

"Noi suoi genitori presentiamo Nicephorus Renard Orion affinché si leghi ai suoi compagni." Lily parlò dolcemente ma chiaramente.

"Presento mio fratello Loki a legare con i suoi compagni." Thor parlò dolcemente come Lily per l'occasione era gentile. Aveva stretto un legame a sorpresa con i suoi amici durante i gemelli Yule the Prewett che non volevano aspettare oltre.

"Presento mio nipote Viktor a legare con i suoi amici." Vlad ha parlato essendo stato onorato da suo nipote chiedendo questo a lui invece che ai suoi genitori, che non avrebbero nemmeno preso tempo dal ministero bulgaro per partecipare.

"Allora lascia che si facciano avanti e leghino in matrimonio." Disse Puck dolcemente con un sorriso a tutti i presenti.

Tra il pubblico c'erano: Fabian, Gideon, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Augusta, Frank, Alice, Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna, Arthur, Amelia, Bill, Charlie, Percy W., Percy GS. Newt, Queenie, Seraphina, Fred, George, Steve, Bucky, Phil, Clint, Natasha, Peter, MJ, Ned, Frigga, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Prince T'Challa, Princess Shuri, Sam, Pepper, Happy, Minerva , Filius, Poppy e Rhodey. Era un gruppo numeroso ma intimo che aveva sostenuto il trio durante lo scorso anno mentre scoprivano chi erano veramente e guarivano dal loro passato. Quelli che avevano compagni erano seduti accanto a loro o aspettavano di essere raggiunti. Stavano tutti in cerchio intorno al gazebo offrendo la loro magia, se ce l'avevano, al cerchio del legame. Mentre la cerimonia continuava, quelli che si presentavano ai compagni entrarono al loro posto nel cerchio e aggiunsero la loro magia al cerchio. Sono state versate lacrime felici mentre guardavano Nic brillare di felicità per il legame solidificato che si era formato con le ultime parole di Puck che li dichiarava un trio per sempre.

“Consentitemi l'onore di presentarvi il principe Loki Emrys-LeFay, il principe consorte Viktor Emrys-LeFay e il principe consorte Nicephorus Emrys-LeFay. Possano i loro giorni essere benedetti oltre ogni limite. " Dichiarò Puck mentre i loro nastri di legame si dissolvevano con la magia nella loro pelle formando bellissimi anelli runici in blu e viola.

~ * ~ * ~ Quattro anni dopo ~ * ~ * ~

Nic, Loki e Viktor erano appena tornati dal loro viaggio per l'anniversario e stavano portando tutti a casa loro nel complesso degli Avengers. Tony aveva creato il complesso in modo che le coppie potessero stare insieme senza giudizio, in modo che potessero esercitarsi insieme in sicurezza, e in modo che quelli con caratteristiche extra potessero camminare senza essere guardati con paura. Morgan, la più vecchia delle sorelle gemelle di Nic, aveva ereditato le abilità di Technomage di Tony, mentre Casey aveva ereditato la kitsune di Lily con l'essere nata con tre code tutte in un rosso intenso. Tony aveva voluto che Lily, Nic e Casey avessero la possibilità di vagare ovunque vivessero con la coda e le orecchie all'aperto. Sapeva anche che alcune coppie vorrebbero avere un'opportunità per la privacy, quindi aveva creato case lungo il margine della foresta che circondava il complesso. Clint aveva trasferito sua cognata e i suoi figli insieme a lui e Phil. Mentre Natasha, Vlad e Puck ne usavano uno durante le estati quando i due uomini tornarono da Hogwarts dove avevano continuato a insegnare, Vlad era stato assunto come insegnante di storia mondana e magica l'anno dopo che il trio si era unito e grazie al dono della regina di Puck per guarire colui che avrebbe domato i folletti selvaggi aspettavano il loro primo figlio in tre mesi.

Tutti erano raccolti intorno all'esterno della casa a godersi il tempo soleggiato, avere il Dio del tuono come tuo cognato e fare amicizia con un mutante che controllava il tempo nel corso degli anni assicura che tu abbia tempo soleggiato quando vuoi ospitare un festa esterna. Avevano incontrato Storm quando presero un giovane mutante che era sopravvissuto agli esperimenti umani che Hydra aveva condotto mentre sua sorella aveva completamente perso la testa dopo aver tentato di leggere la mente di Puck durante il salvataggio. Si stavano tutti godendo il cibo che Loki aveva preparato mentre anticipava i dolci che Nic aveva e le notizie che il trio voleva condividere. Theo era ancora in Inghilterra come lo erano Draco e Blaise, loro erano rimasti a sedere ai posti che Nic aveva ereditato per lui nel Wizengamont con Neville che aiutava mentre sedeva anche loro. La tranquilla giornata di divertimento si fece oscura senza preavviso quando una nave apparve sopra il complesso e diversi alieni scesero, uno grande e viola, e fece pensare a Nic a un'uva passa. Nic notò come Loki si raddrizzò e andò in modalità difensiva tirando fuori il bastone che aveva fatto per lui tanti anni prima, poteva anche vedere la paura che Loki stava cercando di nascondere.

"Siamo qui per il traditore della nostra causa!" L'uva viola gridò mentre guardava le persone riunite. "Non pensavi che mi saresti sfuggito, mio servo? Non hai rispettato il nostro patto, quindi la tua vita è mia fino alla fine dei tempi! "

"Thanos! Tu e il tuo ordine nero non mi controllate più! " Loki gridò uscendo in modo da avere un'area libera per combattere e non mettere Natasha in pericolo, Vlad si sarebbe incazzato con lui.

“Ah ma penso che tu trovi che lo faccio! Se non vieni con calma, distruggerò tutti i tuoi piccoli amici dietro di te. " L'essere chiamato Thanos ha deriso il gruppo senza considerarli una minaccia. Ha fatto qualcosa per causare dolore a Loki anche da lontano e Nic poteva vederlo lottare contro il controllo.

"Stai indietro Raisin Man!" Nic gridò la sua coda sferzandogli dietro mentre sogghignava per la mancanza di una vera minaccia.

"Come osi parlare in quel modo al grande Thanos!" Uno degli ordini neri ha richiamato.

"Oh sta zitto." Nic agitò la mano e lanciò un'incredibile maledizione esplosiva contro l'Ordine e li fece disintegrare. “Stai interrompendo una festa molto importante. E non ti permetterò di fare del male al mio compagno. "

"Hai un piccolo spirito, forse vorresti aiutarmi a trovare le pietre rimanenti per finire di corteggiare Lady Death?" Thanos stava dimostrando quanto fosse davvero stupido perché continuava a far arrabbiare una kitsune, non solo quella ma anche una incinta.

"Lady Death non ti vuole. Mia figlia ride dei tuoi pensieri di potere. Odia i tuoi "doni" e si lamenta costantemente di tutto il lavoro che le dai. Il fatto che tu abbia minacciato suo padre dimostra solo quanto sei pazzo. " Nic rise della stupidità.

"Non sai di cosa parli." Thanos gridò di rabbia.

"Perché non glielo chiedi tu stesso?" Disse Nic prima di voltarsi verso una persona che aspettava all'ombra degli alberi con un grande serpente avvolto intorno a loro e un grande lupo che riposava alla loro destra e un grande cavallo a otto zampe alla loro sinistra. "Che ne dici, Lady Morte, vuoi i suoi doni di corteggiamento?"

"No, da. Semplicemente non ascolta quando dico che non sono interessato e continua a cercare di attirare la sua attenzione su di me. " Lady Hel uscì dall'ombra, i suoi fratelli e lei furono una sorpresa per il padre quel giorno ed erano lì per l'annuncio che Nic avrebbe condiviso con tutti.

Luna aveva accennato a Nic che avrebbe dovuto invitarli ma non avrebbe dato più di quello. Fenrir ringhiò alle parole di sua sorella mentre Jor sibilava minacce che fecero contrarre le labbra di Nic e Sen zampettava a terra in agitazione. Con un gesto della mano Nic ruppe gli incantesimi che tenevano i tre ragazzi nelle loro sembianze animali permettendo loro di cambiare per la prima volta da secoli. Loki evocò i vestiti dei suoi figli mentre andava a salutarli sapendo che Nic era seriamente incazzato al pensiero della cosa dall'altra parte della strada che minacciava non solo la sua compagna ma quella che vedeva come figlia da tutte le volte che avevano parlato nel corso degli anni .

“Oh, è così! Pensi di forzare la tua attenzione su mia figlia! Non il mio amico e non mia figlia Bastard! " L'incantesimo che volò da Nic a quelle parole fece sì che l'uomo non fosse altro che polvere e fece lo stesso alla sua nave e agli alieni più piccoli che erano scesi dietro di lui. C'erano più resti dell'Ordine Nero rispetto a Thanos. "Ora, che ci si occupa di chi vuole il dessert?"

Tutti riuniti si guardarono tra tutti gli altri con uno sguardo di "cosa diavolo è appena successo?" Mentre Hel si avvicinò e abbracciò suo padre in segno di ringraziamento e sorridendogli quando lui ricambiò senza paura del suo sguardo mezzo morto. Lily ridacchiò semplicemente mentre evocava le torte che aveva preparato e le metteva in ordine. Sulle torte c'era scritto "È un maschio", "È una ragazza" e il più grande diceva "È GEMELLI!". Questo attirò l'attenzione di Loki mentre Viktor guardava sorpreso un Nic con le sopracciglia inarcate prima di lanciare un urlo di gioia e far oscillare il Kitsune prima di dargli un grande bacio.

"Non far arrabbiare mai una kitsune incinta o minacciare i loro compagni e i kit esistenti, specialmente non uno potente come Nic." Lily ha spiegato per coloro che non avevano collegato i punti come i suoi mariti.

Questo ha portato a un mucchio di svenimenti da parte degli uomini intorno ai tavoli e alle risate delle signore.

"Il fratello Nic ha dei kit?" Chiese Morgan mentre tirava i pantaloni di Nic per attirare la sua attenzione.

"Tra circa sei mesi avrò dei kit." Nic ha confermato di prendere in braccio la sua adorabile sorellina e poi di afferrare anche Casey quando è venuta per unirsi.

La celebrazione è durata fino a tarda notte dopo che quelle parole sono state dette con Loki che è venuto e gli ha dato un bacio molto profondo e un ringraziamento sussurrato contro le sue labbra. Jor aveva spiegato come aveva allontanato i tre ragazzi da Odino e gli incantesimi che aveva lanciato su di loro per tenerli al sicuro dall'uomo da quel giorno in poi.

~ * ~ * ~ sei mesi dopo ~ * ~ * ~

"Ci siamo quasi, piccola un'altra spinta!" Loki gridò di incoraggiamento mentre Nic lanciò un urlo contro il dolore solo per il pianto di una piccola bambina da sentire pochi istanti dopo. Viktor era già in piedi accanto al letto dove Nic riposava tenendo la loro figlia, mentre Loki ora teneva il loro figlio.

"Ben fatto piccola!" Lily gridò mentre aiutava a pesare e misurare il ragazzo che era appena nato, le sorelle di cinque anni di Nic stavano aspettando nel corridoio con i suoi padri.

Viktor guardò Loki che teneva in braccio il loro figlio e non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse benedetto e all'eccitazione che era accaduta nei mesi precedenti. Nic aveva detto loro che era incinta durante il viaggio, ma non aveva detto loro che aspettavano due gemelli fino a quella fatidica festa in cui avrebbe dovuto proprio perché non fai arrabbiare una kitsune onorata incinta.

"Mamma ... mi sto ancora contrando ... devo spingere di nuovo." Nic sembrava in preda al panico ed esausto, sì, avrebbe avuto le contrazioni per sbarazzarsi del dopo la nascita, ma questo sembrava quando si stava preparando per avere i bambini.

"Spingi se hai bisogno di bambino ..." Lily tornò dopo aver consegnato il bambino, mostrando già graziose orecchie da volpe e tre code come sua zia Casey.

In pochi istanti gridò scioccata quando vide un'altra testa arrivare e aiutò durante il parto del terzo figlio. In tutte le scansioni che avevano fatto questa si era nascosta, erano una completa sorpresa.

"È un altro ragazzo." Lily aveva le lacrime agli occhi mentre puliva e avvolgeva il bambino che era più piccolo dei suoi fratelli ma allo stesso tempo sembrava una copia esatta di suo fratello. Ha eseguito rapidamente un incantesimo per controllare e non ha potuto evitare il rantolo. “I tuoi ragazzi sono gemelli magici. Sono sincronizzati tra loro e condividono i core, ecco perché non ha mai registrato nelle scansioni magiche la scansione vedrebbe solo un core e registrerebbe due bambini ".

Nic aveva le lacrime agli occhi quando vide la piccola forma del suo terzo figlio e si chiese perché Luna non avesse accennato a questa possibilità. Accettò il bambino tra le sue braccia e si trascinò un dito gentile lungo la guancia, felicissimo di avere questi tre fagotti. Guardò i suoi compagni e i bambini che tenevano in braccio mentre andavano a sedersi accanto a lui dopo che Lily aveva riadattato il letto alla sua forma originale e pulito tutto con alcuni movimenti delicati della bacchetta.

"Mamma puoi avere tutti?" Chiese Nic guardando sua madre per un momento prima di voltarsi a guardare i bambini.

"Certo, amore." Lily disse con un sorriso e le sue lacrime negli occhi guardando il suo bambino con i suoi, poi uscì dalla stanza con un salto nel suo passo perché i bambini erano sani e al sicuro.

Quando il gruppo è entrato nella stanza, tutti guardavano con shock dato che tutti e tre gli uomini avevano un bambino in braccio.

"Pensavo avessi due gemelli?" Sirius gridò scioccato prima di urlare al pungente esagono che Remus aveva lanciato per il commento.

“Questo piccolo è un gemello magico di suo fratello. Si sono registrati come uno nelle scansioni. È stata una sorpresa completa. " Disse Nic accoccolando il piccolo tra le sue braccia più vicino.

“Una sorpresa è giusta! Neanche io l'ho visto accadere. " Luna gridò correndo verso il letto con la velocità che le permetteva il suo ventre rotondo, era incinta di cinque mesi della sua coppia di gemelli.

Natasha aveva in braccio il suo piccoletto che si chiamava Robin Fay Dracula ed era il più sano possibile. Gideon era incinta di soli tre mesi con la loro seconda bambina questa volta, l'ometto era nato entro nove mesi dal loro legame e si chiamava Baldwin Fabian Thorson, che era attualmente tenuto dal suo pio padre. Anche Thor stava guardando i tre uomini con shock, ma la gioia stava lentamente illuminando il suo viso.

"La mamma sarà così felice." Disse piano Thor mentre si avvicinava al letto sul lato di Loki per guardare il piccolo tra le sue braccia.

«Potresti chiedere a Heimdall di mandarla? Voglio che incontri i suoi nipoti. Tutti loro." Disse Loki con un sorriso leggermente tirato prima di guardare gli altri suoi figli. "Vieni a conoscere i tuoi nuovi fratelli e sorelle."

"Come si chiamano papà?" Chiese Fenrir mentre si avvicinava con attenzione, meravigliato nei suoi occhi di quanto fossero piccoli i tre.

"Tua sorella è Azuela Rose Evans Emrys, LeFay erediterà l'Evans Ladyship quando sarà maggiorenne come primogenita. Il secondogenito è Perseus Sage Black Emrys-LeFay, erediterà la Signoria Nera quando sarà il momento. E per questo piccolo, Alexander Floras Serpeverde Emrys-LeFay, erediterà la Signoria Serpeverde quando sarà maggiorenne. " Nic presentò le tre ragazze e guardò tutti quelli che si erano riuniti per sostenerlo durante questo periodo come avevano fatto in passato.

“I loro giorni saranno benedetti con gioia e felicità. Conosceranno risate e amicizia. Saggezza e pace riempiranno i loro giorni ". Puck ha dichiarato di farsi avanti e di benedire le tre ragazze come aveva fatto con ogni bambino nato fino a quel momento nella grande famiglia di cui si era trovato parte e avrebbe continuato a fare con tutti quelli che sarebbero venuti.

Lacrime di sollievo sono venute agli occhi di Nic quando ha sentito la benedizione per i suoi giorni che hanno portato alla scoperta della sua famiglia era stata tutt'altro che pacifica e che i suoi figli avrebbero saputo che la pace lo riguardava molto. Tutti sentirono il suono del BiFrost che si apriva nel cortile fuori dalla loro casa e Thor guardò fuori dalla finestra solo per ridere.

"Non dovrò richiederlo a Heimdall. L'ha già fatto sapere alla madre e lei ha portato la sua protezione per i tre guerrieri e Lady Sif. Hanno tutti grandi doni con loro ". Thor spiegò la sua risata mentre guardava suo fratello per vedere i suoi occhi lacrimare al pensiero di sua madre in arrivo.

"Vi lasceremo per incontrarvi con la regina Frigga e gli altri e per lasciare riposare voi sei." Lily diede a Nic un veloce bacio sulla guancia prima di condurre tutti fuori dalla stanza tranne Hel, Jor, Sen e Fenrir.

Dopo che la regina Frigga si è incontrata e ha dato la sua benedizione sui bambini, si è rivolta per essere presentata agli altri suoi nipoti e ha scoperto cosa aveva fatto loro suo marito. Non è stato un bello spettacolo per tutta Asgard quando è tornata e ha sfogato la sua rabbia contro l '"idiota sciocco" di suo marito. Dopo tutto non erano le Norne che avevano dato la profezia, ma una delle loro figlie minori con a malapena alcun dono. E che stava cavalcando uno dei suoi nipoti in battaglia come il suo destriero personale diciamo solo che non ha visto il loro letto matrimoniale per mesi. L'esilio di Loki fu revocato così come l'esilio di tutti i suoi figli e tutti furono in grado di vedere Asgard ed essere accolti come figli di un principe negli anni a seguire. I più giovani viziati dalla loro nonna regale e dal personale del palazzo perché trattavano tutti allo stesso modo, dai più grandi tra le persone ai più umili essendo stati allevati in quel modo dalla madre. Nic stava ancora scherzando con Clint, Fred e George per aver convinto i suoi figli a chiamarlo mamma. Ognuno ha vissuto la propria vita con pace e felicità come era stato benedetto su di loro da Puck.


End file.
